The Golden Years
by melanietudor312
Summary: With Henry VIII now dead and his son,Henry IX now on the throne, how will the Tudor Family live through the Golden Years? (Sequel to A Change For The Better)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Well, I am on my second Tudors story and I am so excited! A Change For The Better was my favorite to write so far, so I hope you all like The Golden Years. So, we will be picking up in the summer of 1547. I will update you on everyone, since I ended the previous story with some loose ends in my opinion. So, any suggestions are still welcome. Any questions regarding the story, feel free to message me. This will probably be my main project, since I'm also thinking of doing a story where Arthur lives:) So please Read and Review! Enjoy the first chapter of The Golden Years!_

August 22, 1547

Hampton Court

King Henry IX's Privy Chamber

King Henry IX, formally known as Prince Harry, had been King of England now for seven months. His joint coronation with his wife took place on February 16 and he had resided at Hampton Court ever since. Harry could not believe all the things that had changed over the last half year. Most of his father's old advisors had been dismissed or decided to leave, due to disagreements with the new King. At only thirty-three years old, most of the old men expected Harry to be exactly like his father, which he was not.

Suddenly, Edward Fitzroy walked in and bowed.

"Your Majesty." he said.

Harry smiled at his illegitimate brother. At twenty-seven years old, Edward was a very handsome young Duke. Many women of the Court wished he would take them to his bed. However, King Harry made it perfectly clear that sexual shenanigans was not going to be tolerated in his Court. It would result in immediate expulsion from the Palace. Besides, Edward Fitzroy was very faithful to his wife, Katherine Howard, the mother of his two young daughters.

"What can I help you with, dear brother?" Harry asked.

Edward cleared his throat.

"The Queen wanted to know if you would be dining with her tonight." he said.

Harry laughed

"You can tell my lovely wife, the Queen, thst I shall dine with her, as I always do." he said with a smile.

Edward handed Harry some letters.

"These are some letters. The first is from Ludlow Castle. The Prince of Wales seems to be settled in to his own little Court. The attendants say he loves exploring the Palace and praying in the Chapel." he said.

Harry smiled. He and his wife had been blessed with five healthy children. His children were currently were currently fifteen, twelve, ten, eight and four. Harry didn't know if more children would be born, but he knew he already secured the succession with his three healthy sons. He honestly didn't mind if one of his daughters had inherited England, but God blessed him with more sons.

"That is wonderful. He is the heir to the Throne. I want him educated in all things." he said.

Edward nodded his head.

"Also there are the marriages arrangements for Prince Edward, Prince Owen, and Princess Eleanor that still have to be discussed." he said.

Harry exhaled deeply. One thing that he hated deeply was trying to arrange marriages for his three youngest children. He already accepted that William would be marrying Mary, Queen of Scots, when she became of age and Matilda would be leaving for Sweden at sixteen to marry the heir to the Throne.

"I'm not sure what to do with them. I do not want to make an alliance with France. I don't trust them. I can look at Austria, Poland or even Italy. Maybe I can also make alliances with Portugal, since my sister is Queen there and Spain, since my aunt is still the Monarch there." he said.

Edward nodded.

"Alright. I'll make sure I'll tell the Council that." he said, as he bowed deeply.

Harry sat back down on his chair and began to write more things down.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Royal Palace of Èvora

Èvora, Alentejo, Portugal

Queen Maria of Portugal was walking around her Bedchambers.. Her husband had decided that they needed to move Palaces. Mary had to admit that she liked the Palace. Since Carlos was planning on going to Africa very soon, this Palace was better to reside for the Royal family, which Mary was anxious to expand. She was now thirty-one years old and had successfully given birth three times, but had lost a pregnancy two years, which resulted in a stillborn son. Mary had recovered well since then, but she was anxious to get pregnant again, while she still could. Her children were growing quickly.

Suddenly, Mary's thirty-five year old husband, King Carlos I of Portugal, walked in and kissed his wife.

"Are you all settled in, sweetheart?" he asked.

Mary smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes. The journey was here was also very smooth. I just hope you aren't nervous about going away soon." she said.

Carlos took a deep breath.

"Well, you know that both of my late brothers plundered the Royal Treasury that my father worked many years to fill. I intend to do different than they did." he said.

Mary touched her husband's arm, affectionately.

"You're not Manuel or Diego. You are Carlos. A wonderful man and a brilliant King. God blessed me greatly when he let me become you're wife twelve years ago." she said with a smile.

Carlos smiled and kissed Mary passionately.

"I know that God sent you especially for me. I love you so much, Maria." he said.

Mary caressed his face.

"I love you too, Carlos." she said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

La Mota Palace

Valladolid, Castile, Spain

Isabella, Marquess de Moya's Bedchambers

Isabella was looking out the window, watching her seven year old daughter Maria and two year old son, Fernando, run and play. Isabella was very proud of her small little family. She didn't mind that she was kept away from the Spanish Court, she loved it here.

Suddenly, a small cry from a crib by her bed caught her attention. She walked over to the cradle and picked up her three month old baby girl. Little Catalina de Cabrera was born on May 28, 1547, exactly four months after the death of her English grandfather, Henry. She was a very beautiful child, who was the spitting image of her mother, with auburn hair, though Catalina's was slightly darker than her mother and hazel brown eyes.

Isabella began to soothe her baby daughter.

"It's alright, darling." she said.

Andres walked in.

"I heard our little one cry. Is she alright?" he asked.

Isabella smiled.

"Yes, she just needs to be fed." she said.

Andres walked forward and kissed little Catalina's forehead. Isabella noticed that he was more attentive to their daughter than to their son. Andres loved his son, but he craved a daughter more. The reason was that his first wife died in childbirth and their child, a daughter, died as well.

Isabella looked at her husband.

"How was Court?" she asked.

Andres, as the Marquess of Moya, had to report to Court very often. However, since Isabella had made a scandal by marrying the late King Diego of Portugal and produced s child, without a dispensation from the Pope, since Diego and Isabella were first cousins, Queen Juana made it clear that Isabella was to stay in Medina del Campo, so she could be watched carefully.

Andres shrugged both of his shoulders.

"It was alright. Just business as usual." he said.

Isabella gave a hopeful look.

"Is there any chance that on your next visit to Court, that I may accompany you as well?" she asked.

Andres smiled, but shook his head.

" _Lo siento,_ but _la reina Juana_ was adamant. She doesn't want you at Court. She wants you to remain here. That was one of the condition of our marriage." he said.

Isabella nodded her head.

"I know, but I didn't think that what I did years ago would be affecting me now. I also thought that Queen Juana would show me mercy, since she is my aunt." she said.

Andres shook his head.

"I think that is why she is hard on you. You are her blood. She never really handled horrible mistakes well. Some of the old courtiers sat she is very much like your grandmother, Queen Isabel of Castile, but more strict. She raises her children lovingly, but with an iron fist." he said.

Isabella looked away.

"I'm surprised that she never remarried also. I mean, her husband died over forty years ago." she said.

Andres looked at his wife, in shock.

"Queen Juana would never remarry. Many tried to have her remarry and she always declined. She always said that she had her heirs and she was satisfied. Also, many believe that Queen Juana doesn't trust many men, outside of her son. Her father, King Fernando de Aragon tried to block her her from claiming the Throne of Aragon by marrying the French Princess, Germaine de Foix and produce another son to inherit the Throne. However, she bore a daughter and King Fernando had no choice but to accept Queen Juana as Aragon's heiress." he said.

Isabella kissed a squirming Catalina.

"Well, she is the Queen so I must do as she says. She has been very kind to me." she said.

Andres kissed Isabella's lips.

"You're strong. This isn't going to break you." he said.

Isabella smiled.

"Never" she said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

August 28, 1547

Hundson House

The Royal Gardens

Princess Christina was walking in the Gardens with her eldest daughter, nineteen year old Bianca and her thirteen year old son, Peter. Christina was still wearing black gowns. She really missed her brother, the late King Henry.

Suddenly, Peter looked at his mother.

"Mother, why are you do melancholy? Uncle Henry is with God now." he said.

Christina smiled and touched her son's arm.

"Yes he is. I promise that I'll wear brighter colors." she said.

Peter smiled.

"Thank you." he said, as he hugged his mother and ran off.

Christina smiled. Peter was her only son. One thing that Christina hated was she had to struggle to have children. She hated to admit it, but she had her late brother, Henry to blame. While she was heavily pregnant with Bianca, he accidentally threw her down a flight of stairs at Hampton Court during a heated argument. Bianca was born later that day, but it was very difficult. It took her five years to fall pregnant with Peter after that. She got pregnant again shortly after, but miscarried twin girls. Finally, when she was thirty-nine years old, she gave birth to her youngest child, Melanie. Now that she was forty-four years old, she knew that little Melanie was going to be her last child.

Christina walked over to her oldest child.

"Is something bothering you, Bianca?" she asked her daughter.

Bianca looked at her mother and nodded.

Christina took her daughter by the hand and sat her down on a nearby bench.

"What is it?" she asked.

Bianca took a deep breath, before turning to her mother.

"I don't want to wait until I am twenty-five to get married. The person I am due to marry is only nine years old. He's ten years younger than me. I want a husband closer to my age or I shall join a nunnery." she said, as tears rolled down her face.

Christina looked at her daughter, in shock. She had never known that her daughter had such a problem with her marriage. It was still six years away, but she thought Bianca was content being with her family for an extended period of time.

"Sweetheart, I am sorry. I didn't now you wanted to be married so quickly." she said.

Bianca nodded her head.

"I would love it. Please forgive me, Mother, but I want to know what it is like to be loved by a man." she said.

Christina looked at her daughter, sharply.

"Your maidenhead belongs to your husband and no one else. Do I make myself clear, Bianca?" she asked.

Bianca, shocked at her mother's words, nodded her head.

"I know that, Mother. But I do want a husband and to have children. If I wait, I'll be an old maid before I bear my first child." she said, as she cried.

Christina, he face softening, hugged her daughter and kissed her.

"You will be married and your children will be the most beautiful little angels thst you have ever seen. I promise you that." she said, with a small smile.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Somerset Castle

Edmund, Duke of Somerset's Bedchambers

Forty-nine year old Edmund Tudor was lying in his bed, nude and sweaty after making love to his second wife, Catherine. They were still passionately in love even after four years of marriage. Their was only one thing missing. Catherine was still very determined to become pregnant with Edmund's child. Now that Edmund was home more since his brother's death and his nephew became King, they had more time to actually try to conceive a child. Catherine knew that at thirty-five, time was running out of time for her.

Edmund kissed his wife.

"You are so beautiful, my love. I hope that we will get to see the outside of this Bedchamber, before winter." he said jokingly.

Catherine laughed.

"I hope so. thst I am pregnant by Christmas." she said.

Edmund gave another kiss.

"I am sure you will." he said.

Unlike Catherine, Edmund already had five children with his first wife, the late Anne Boleyn. His sons, George, Mark and John were twenty-one, twenty and eleven respectively and his daughters, Charlotte and Mary were seventeen and fourteen years old, respectively. Anne had never had trouble conceiving their children, so Edmund didn't know why Catherine was not already on their second child, but he didn't mind if they never had children together. He lived Catherine, because she was a wonderful woman and wife.

Catherine sat up and climbed on top of Edmund and began to kiss him.

Edmund was shocked. He knew what Catherine was trying to do. He climbed back on top of her and inserted himself into her.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" she cried out, as he began to thrust inside her

Edmund felt his wife wrap her legs around his waist and he trusted harder.

"Yes! Oh, Edmund!" she screamed.

Several moments later, both came together and fell asleep together.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Edinburgh, Scotland

The Royal Palace

Dowager Queen Margaret was filled with fear. She was the eldest surviving Tudor child now and she had to stay alive now, since the Queen of Scots, her granddaughter, Mary, was nearly five years old and was not ready to rule on her own. Margaret had reason to be worried. She was nearly fifty-eight years old and had to live at least thirteen more years before her granddaughter could rule on her own.

Suddenly, the ambassador to England walked in.

"Your Majesty." he said, as he bowed.

Margaret nodded her head.

"Let me guess, someone else is dead." she bluntly said.

The ambassador was shocked.

"No, My Lady. I just thought that you should know that the betrothal between the Queen and Prince William of Wales has been finalized. The marriage shall take place when she is fifteen years old, instead of sixteen." he said.

Margaret smiled.

"Excellent. I would have her married at twelve years old, but I do not want her life out at risk. I believe fifteen is old enough. Maybe she'll be a mother at sixteen. This is perfect." she said, with a sly smile.

The Ambassador looked at the Dowager Queen.

"My Lady, why are you so fixed on England? You haven't seen it it for over forty years." he said.

Margaret looked at the man.

"Because my Mary is going to do something that I should have been a long time ago. When my brother Arthur sadly died, we all thought it was the end of the world. However, my late brother, Henry became the heir. Look at all the things he has done. My Mary will be a great ruler one day." she said.

The Ambassador cleared his throat.

"Madam, she will be the Consort. She can never inherit the Throne." he said.

Margaret smirked again.

"That's what you believe." she said cunniabout

 _A/N Duh Duh Duh! Well, that's the first chapter of the sequel. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, if there are any questions, please ask them and I'll try my best to answer them. This chapter was pretty basic. The next chapter will catch up on more people, was was in the first story. We will also get to know more about Harry's children. The Golden Years we will see the maturity of the next generation and the older generation guiding them. I hike you all like the first chapter. Please Read and Review! The Sequel is here!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Well, here's chapter 2 of my second Tudors Story! I am really excited. I hope that the reviews start coming soon:] So, I hope you all don't mind that this story will be long as well. I am more focused on this one now. Also, there will be historical events that will be totally fictionalized to fit my story. Plus, I am taking suggestions on the story, since it is progressing more. The chapters will also be a little more longer in this story, as well. So, without further ado, here's chapter 2! Please Read and Review!_

 **September 22, 1547**

 **Hampton Court**

 **The Royal Banquet Hall**

Harry and Anne were sitting on their Thrones, watching the festivities for Queen Anne's thirty-second birthday. The entire Court was very excited to celebrate the new Queen's birthday, since she was an avid dancer. Harry was also excited, because Anne loved when her birthday came around. She was not a frugal person or expensive, but she did love celebrations.

Harry looked at his wife and smiled, as she took a sip of wine. They had been married sixteen years and he was still very much in love with her. However, he could see the maturity of his wife. Despite her brown hair, which had already lost it's shine and the plump body she still had from Princess Eleanor's birth, he still loved her and she was his beautiful bride.

Harry leaned toward his wife.

"Are you enjoying your party, sweetheart?" he asked her.

Anne smiled at him.

"Yes I am, darling. Thank you for making this day very special for me." she said.

harry grabbed her hand.

"I would move mountains for you, sweetheart." he said.

Anne smiled.

Harry looked out toward the people dancing.

"However, I do have a surprise for you." he said.

Anne looked at him, with confusion.

"But I have everything here. What else could you give me to make this day more enjoyable?" she asked.

Harry clapped his hands.

Suddenly, Harry and Anne's five children walked into the room and walked up to the Thrones.

Anne, who hadn't seen her children since the summer progress that she and Harry made, started to tear up.

The oldest child, Prince William of Wales, was already fifteen years old. He was the apple of his parents eyes. He was taken from his parents and placed into Buckingham Palace as an infant by his grandfather, since his father had no surviving legitimate brothers. At fifteen, he was about six feet tall, he had a slight muscular build. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was said to resemble his late grandfather, Henry VIII, the most.

He stepped forward and bowed to his mother.

"Your Majesty, my beloved Mother, I wish you a happy birthday and I pray that God gives you many more." he said.

Anne smiled.

"Thank you, Prince." she said.

William bowed and stepped back again.

The next child to step forward was Harry and Anne's second child, Princess Matilda. She was twelve years old and was the oldest daughter. She was very elegant and very submissive. She did as she was told and had no objections. She was told that she was to be the Queen of Sweden one day, so she decided to act like one. She was talented in multiple languages such as, English, Spanish, Latin, French, Greek, German and was starting to learn Swedish, so she could communicate with her future in-laws and spouse. She was considered to be of mild beauty, possessing her mother's chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes.

Matilda stepped forward.

"Mother, I am so honored to be able to celebrate your birthday. You are truly God's gift to us all." she said.

Anne smiled at her eldest daughter.

"Thank you, dear Princess. You yourself are a gift to not only myself and your father, The King, you are a gift to all of England. As are your siblings." she said.

Matilda smiled at her mother, bowed and stepped back again.

The the third born child, Prince Edward, Duke of York, stepped up. He bowed deeply to his parents. Edward was very close to his parents, mainly to his mother. Also born during the reign of his grandfather, his birth was kept a secret, so he wouldn't be taken, like his older brother and sister. At ten years old, Edward looks were striking. He had light auburn hair and blue eyes. Many thought that he would be more handsome than his older brother, the Prince of Wales. However, Edward was also very pious, since he was mainly raised by clergymen. Edward was honestly ready to dedicate his life to God, but Harry said that he wanted hid children to enjoy married life, especially since their marriages and children could be beneficial.

Edward bowed at his parents feet.

"Happy birthday, my dear mother. I thank God and the Holy Mother that I was bestowed up you and my blessed father. I hope I satisfy you, as best as I can, as your son." he said, while on his knees.

Anne walked up to her son and helped him to his feet.

"My sweet Eddie, you are a credit to your father and I." she said, as she kissed his forehead.

Edward smiled and walked back to his siblings.

Next up was eight year old Prince Owen, Duke of Buckingham. He was the fourth child of his parents. He was the most like his grandfather, Henry VIII. Even as a young child, he seemed to have a charm about him. He was a true English Prince. He had very light brown, almost dark blonde, hair and brown eyes. He was also very pale, despite being in perfect health.

Owen smiled at his mother and bowed.

"Happy Birthday, mother. I hope that you liked the jewels my siblings and I sent you for this wonderful occasion." he said.

Anne giggled.

"Yes I did. They were very beautiful. Thank you all so much." she said.

Owen bowed and stepped back.

Finally, little Princess Eleanor. At four years old, she was the baby of the Royal Family. Despite her young age, she was fluent in German, Spanish and her native tongue, English. She was also a beautiful child. She had peaches and cream complexion, reddish-brown hair and dark blue eyes.

She walked up to her mother, carrying a bouquet of red roses and curtsied.

"Happy birthday, Mama!" she said, with a smile.

Princess Eleanor's nursemaid, who was behind the Royal Children, gasped loudly.

"Princess!" she said, through her teeth.

Harry looked at the woman, angrily.

"Leave her be." he said, in a sharper tone.

The woman lowered her head, in shame.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." she said.

Harry nodded and smiled at Eleanor.

"Go on, sweetheart." he said.

The four year old handed the roses to her mother.

"These are for you." she said, never taking her smile of her face.

Anne smiled and took the roses from her daughter's small hands and sniffed them.

"Oh, they're beautiful, darling. Thank you, my sweet Princess." she said.

Eleanor smiled and stepped back.

Harry stood up and looked at his five children.

"Stand up here with your parents." he said.

The children walked up, stood by their parents and looked at the Court.

Harry picked Eleanor up and kissed her cheek.

"This is the source of happiness for the Queen and I: Our beautiful family." he said, with a smile.

The entire Court applauded. King Harry had just shown that while he was a sovereign and showed the sternness of one, he was a true family man and adoted every one of his children and his Queen.

* * *

 **September 26, 1547**

 **Hatfield House**

 **The Royal Gardens**

A teenaged young girl was sitting on a bench, reading a book by herself. She was Princess Elizabeth Tudor, the youngest surviving child of the late King Henry VIII and Katherine of Aragon. She had been residing here at Hatfield House with her mother and nieces and nephews, ever since her brother's coronation. She was delighted that Harry allowed their mother to reside in Hatfield with her. Elizabeth wanted to be with her mother as much as possible, before she departed for Spain in two years. Despite the fact that she enjoyed her quiet life in Hatfield, many courtiers couldn't deny that Elizabeth was a very beautiful young woman. Now fourteen years old, Elizabeth had beautiful long brown hair, piercing gray-blue eyes, and was growing into a nice height. She was showing she would be a tall woman, but bit too tall.

Suddenly, Katherine Howard, known as Kitty, walked up to Elizabeth. She was the wife of Edward Fitzroy, Elizabeth's illegitimate brother. At twenty-six years old and the mother of two young daughters, she was well-respected in Court and was a dear friend of Elizabeth.

"Princess, I am sorry to disturb you, but your mother, the Dowager Queen, is looking for you." she said.

Elizabeth smiled and closed her book.

"Is she alright?" she asked.

Kitty smiled.

"She's fine. She is just asking for you." she said.

Elizabeth nodded her head and began to walk back to the house. She turned towards Kitty.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

Kitty gave her a small smile. She had gotten pregnant recently during one of Edwards visits during the summer progress. She just found out, but the morning sickness was starting to plague her.

"I'm fine, Princess. I have been throug this twice already and hopefully this won't be the last time. You'll see once the Good Lord starts to bless you and the Prince of Spain with beautiful children." she said with a smile.

Elizabeth face fell. She had accepted the fact that she was going to be married in a couple years time, but the consummation of that marriage frightened her. However, she had time to dwell on that later. She was more excited to see Kitty pregnant again.

She linked arms with Kitty.

"Do you think you're having another girl or a little boy this time?" she asked.

Kitty laughed.

"It doesn't matter to me or Edward. Now that King Harry is on the Throne and made it lawful that daughters can inherit, I don't have the pressure on having a son. However, it would be nice to have a little boy, who look just like Edward." she said, picturing the child.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Edward will love the child either way." she said.

The two friends then made their way into Hatfield House.

* * *

 **Dowager Queen Katherine's Bedchambers**

Katherine was sitting in her favorite chair, sewing shirts for her grandsons. She had lived a relatively quiet life since her husband's death. She had fulfilled her destiny and even lived long enough to watch her son be crowned King of England. Now the main thing that Katherine was focused on was her grandchildren. The Royal children, besides William, resided at Hatfield with Katherine and Elizabeth. King Harry wanted his mother to still be involved, do she oversaw their education, along with their tutors. Katherine enjoyed this life to Court life. She was nearing sixty years old and wanted whatever years she had left to be peaceful.

The door opened and Elizabeth walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Mother?" she said.

Katherine smiled.

"Yes, sweetheart. I wanted to know if you wanted to join me in sewing." she said.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Mother." she said, as she sat down by her mother.

Katherine smiled and handed her a letter.

Elizabeth looked at it, curiously.

"What us this?" she asked.

Katherine nodded her head at it.

"Why don't you open it and see, dear?" she asked.

Elizabeth opened it and began to read:

 _Dearest Isabel,_

 _I know I haven't written you, since the untimely death of your father, el rey Enrique VIII. However, these past few months, the French tried to invade Aragon. My great-grandmother, la reina Juana, has been very stressed. Despite nearing seventy years old, she spent these last few months on campaign. I was with her myself, while my sister stayed behind with out mother. I actually fought the French and I am not yet fourteen years old! Unfortunately, great-grandmother will not let me fight against, until I have a child with you, after we are married. My uncle, Infante Juan, who is betrothed to your niece, Catarina de Portugal, angered grandfather and my great-grandmother, when he was caught with one of the maids, who is in grandmother's household. She was about ten years older and is actually married. My grandfather, Charles, the Holy Roman Emperor, was furious about this. Now, the woman is expecting a child and isn't sure who is the father. It could be her husband or Juan. I am deeply disappointed in my uncle, who is more like my friend, due to our closeness in age. I can assure you that I will never hurt you like that. He seems to not care about anything, but getting women into his bed. I hope he changes. I would hate to see his future wife hurt. I will say that I am excited that it is almost time for us to be married. However, I must end this letter._

 _Your future husband,_

 _Infante Luis, Prince of Asturias and Girona_

Elizabeth smiled, as she read Luis's sweet words.

Katherine looked at her daughter.

"It is fine to be excited, sweetheart. He seems like a fine young man. I think he will be very kind to you." she said.

Elizabeth looked at her mother.

"I guess I am just scared that he will be like the Infante Juan." she said.

Katherine touched Elizabeth's hand.

"If you fear everything all of your life, you will never know true happiness. You are worrying about something that you do not know for sure will happen or not." she said gently.

Elizabeth looked at her mother.

"Maybe you're right, Mother. If it is God's will for me to be married, I just hope Luis is good to me." she said.

Katherine stood up.

"The important thing is that you are good to him. God will not judge your soul due to Luis's actions. He will only judge you on your own." she said.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"I know that, Mother. However, I just don't know what to do. I want to give my life to God." she said.

Katherine smiled.

"Many married women still live for God. My mother did." she said.

Elizabeth began to think. Was it possible for her to be Luis's wife and still be totally committed to God?

* * *

 **October 4, 1547**

 **Alcazar of Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **Infante Juan of Castile and Aragon's Bedchambers**

Infante Juan was sitting at his desk, nervous. He heard that his father and grandmother were furious at him, after what they found out he did in Aragon. He didn't see what the deal was. He was seventeen years old. Clearly he had the right to have mistresses. His father even had an illegitimate child, even though the child was born after his beloved mother's death. He missed his mother do much. He sometimes felt his father and grandmother were against him. The only person who he loved and trustrusted the most was his younger sister, Infanta Lilliana, who was now fourteen years old.

Suddenly, Charles, The Holy Roman Emperor, Juana father and Queen Juana of Castile and Aragon walked in.

Juan stood up and bowed.

" _Altezas."_ he said.

Juana was cleared her throat.

"Juan, I must say that your father and I are very disappointed in you. How could you do this? You had carnal relations with a married woman! What were you thinking of? You are fortunate that her husband is claiming the unborn child in her womb. We do not need scandal." she said.

Juan stayed silent, as his grandmother scolded him. As a child of the Catholic Monarchs, she was raised by her mother to have good moral character. Even though she was nearing seventy years old, she had her wits about her and was in perfect health.

Charles tried to calm his furious mother down.

"Mother, he's my son. Let me talk to him." he said gently.

Juana glared at her son, but eventually nodded and walked out of the room, angrily.

Charles glared at his son.

"I am not going to yell at you, like your grandmother did, but I do agree with her. We are trying to not have scandals in this family and you are not helping matters. I did not want you to be like your brother." he said.

Juan glared at his father.

"How can you say that about _Felipe?_ He was your son. I guess since he left Luis and little Juana, that you are happy he is dead!" he said.

Charles looked at his son, in anger.

"I loved your brother! That doesn't mean that I accepted how he lived his life!" he screamed.

Juan stood up.

"All he did was take women to his bed! What is wrong with that? You've bedded women since mother's death! I guess when I do it, I am sinning, but when you do it, it is justified! I bet you took many other women to bed while mother was still alive!" he screamed.

Charles slapped his son. Juan stumbled and held his cheek. He tried his best not to cry, but the tears welled up in his eyes.

Charles stepped forward and looked at his son in the face.

"I will have you know that I loved your mother very much. I never took another woman to our bed while she lived. I will never say that since her death I haven't had women, but not like you or your brother. Juan, it is bad enough that you are having intercourse before you are married, but it is more trouble that the woman is also married." he said.

Juan just looked at his father. He was speechless.

Charles hugged his son.

"I love you son, but you are going to have to be punished for this. By orders of your grandmother, the Queen, you are not to be alone with any woman, unless they are your sisters. Your tutors are being temporarily dismissed. You will be taught by clergymen, until she says differently. Also, you are prohibited from doing any activities with your companions. You are only allowed to see Luis and myself." he said.

Juan looked shocked.

"Why is Grandmother doing this? I am a man. I have needs." he said.

Charles shook his head at his son.

"Juan, you will learn that your sexual needs are not as important as you think. I just hope you learn soon enough." he said, as he left his son alone in his room.

Juan sat down at his desk, in shock. He didn't think that him making love to women would be such a big deal.

 _A/N I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! I had to make some corrections to the first chapter, so I must give my apologies and a shout out to the reader who pointed out the small error:] Also, you may see some difference in the writing, so I hope that you all like it. Lastly, I will be sticking to basic talk when it comes to the foreign languages. For example you will see me write "Madre" sometimes in Spanish. Also, if anyone has any questions about characters or want me to clear some thing up for you, feel free to Private Message me and I will clear it up the best way I can. Chapter 3 will be up soon:]_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Chapter 3 has arrived! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I really am trying my best here lol. I am going to take a reader's suggestion and involve Rome more. So the Archbishop of Lisbon will be based is going to be based off of the scandalous Rodrigo Borgia. He will mainly be involved with the Spanish and Portuguese Royal Families. He will be introduced in this chapter. His name will be Jaime Mendes and you will learn more about him as the chapters come more. More characters will soon be introduced as the story progresses. So, please enjoy chapter 3 and Read and Review!_

 **October 16, 1547**

 **Royal Palace of Evora**

 **Evora, Alentejo, Portugal**

Mary was walking the gardens with her children. They were very sad that their father had just left for Africa and had to leave them behind. However, he did promise to bring them gifts back.

Four year old Juana began to whimper.

"I miss Papa." she said.

Mary picked her youngest child up.

"I know, sweetheart, but he will be home before you know it." she said, as she rubbed her crying child's back.

Duarte looked up at his mother.

"Why did Papa have to go, Mama?" he asked.

Mary ruffled her son's hair.

"Papa had to go on business to help everyone. That is all, sweetheart. One day, when you are King. you will have to make the same journey." she said.

Duarte shook his head.

"I don't want to go away. It makes Juana sad." he said.

Catarina looked at her younger brother.

"You have no choice. God has destined you to be King." she said.

Mary looked at her oldest child. Catarina was now ten years old and was a little more advanced than her younger siblings. She knew that her brother was due to be King and she and her sister were to make their homes in foreign Courts.

Suddenly, a man walked up to Mary and her children. He was wearing crimson red robes and looked to be about forty years old. He was Jaime Mendes and he was the Archbishop of Lisbon. He was the only one who opposed the fact that Mary was Regent of Portugal, while Carlos was in Africa.

He walked up to Mary and bowed.

"Your Majesty." he said.

Mary, who also didn't like Archbishop Mendes, bowed her head.

"Your Eminence." she said, respectfully.

Archbishop Mendes looked at the children, before speaking to Mary again.

"Your Majesty, may I have a word? In private?" he asked.

Mary nodded and put Juana down.

"Children, go into the Palace to my Chambers. I will be there shortly." she said in a gentle, but firm voice.

Catarina grabbed Juana's hand and immediately followed her mother's instructions, with Duarte following close behind her.

Mary looked up at the Archbishop.

"Now you have my attention." she said.

Mendes cleared his throat.

"I have come to you on a two matters. One is the residence of the Royal Children." he said.

Mary raised her eyebrows.

"What about them? They are here and they are perfectly fine." she said.

Mendes nodded his head.

"I am sure of that, Your Majesty. However, why not send them to Sintra? It will give you more time to worry about more important things, than little Infanta Juana crying over the absence of the King." he asked.

Mary frowned at him.

"With all due respect, Your Eminence, it is your job to conduct Mass. not tell me how to govern my husband's Kingdom in his absence. It was his wish that the children remain by my side. Relations with the French are not well at the moment and if the children are alone in another Palace, then how can we protect them? You should know how it feels to protect your family, since you have several children, despite your vow of chastity, am I right?" she asked, with a glare.

Mendes glared at the Queen, but kept his silence. It was true. Mendes was a religious man, with a roving eye and he already had four illegitimate children and a mistress living with him. Carlos and Mary didn't like the fact, but due to his position, it was little they could do.

Mary smiled at Mendes.

"Is there something else I can do for you?" she asked.

Mendes nodded.

"Yes. I would like to legitimize my children. They are, after all innocent." he said.

Mary nodded.

"Yes and they are beautiful children. I love children and do not fault them for your actions. If you do not cause any trouble for me, while I am still in charge of the realm in King Carlos's absence, I will talk to him when he returns of legitimizing your children and making sure they are well-cared for. You have my word." she said.

Mendes nodded his head.

"Thank you. I must attends to matters in the Chapel. Your Majesty." he said, as he bowed and left Mary's presence.

Mary nodded. After taking a long breath, she made her way to the castle to rejoin her children.

* * *

 **October 22, 1547**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Queen Anne's Bedchambers**

Harry and Anne were lying in bed, naked. They had just made love for the second time that night. Harry held Anne in his arms, something he didn't have the luxury to do every night.

He kissed her.

"I sometimes miss our times in Ludlow when we were simply the Prince and Princess of Wales. Now as Queen, we cannot have too may night like this." he said, with a frown.

Anne smiled.

"Yes, but you not I am not far from you." she said.

Harry smiled.

"It feels good to have the children here at Court with us, but you know that eventually I'll have to send William to Wales and Matilda, Edward, Owen and Eleanor back to Hatfield. I want them to have a good upbringing away from Court." he said.

Anne nodded her head.

"I agree with you. May I ask you a question?" she asked.

Harry nodded his head.

"You can ask me anything you want, sweetheart." he said.

Anne turned to face him.

"Do you think we will have more children?" she asked.

Harry sat up. He didn't think that this questioned would be asked. He was thirty-three years old and Anne was a year younger. He thought their family was pretty much complete.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I mean if it is God's will to bless us with more children, then of course I will be very happy, but that will only be his choice. I just do not want to lose you, sweetheart. It is very risky having children. We already have five. If we do not have anymore, I will be fine with that also. However, since children are the consequence of intercourse, we may have more." he sad, with a small smile.

Anne smiled as well.

"I hope we do. I miss having a small baby." she said.

Harry smiled and kissed Anne on her lips.

"Dawn is a few hours away. Let us get some sleep and not give your maids anything else to giggle about tonight." he said, with a smirk.

Anne gave a small laugh and kissed Harry back.

"Good night, sweetheart." she said.

* * *

 **November 3, 1547**

 **Valladolid, Castile, Spain**

 **La Mota Palace**

Isabella was walking the Gardens, holding baby Catalina, with her maids following closely behind her. Maria and little Fernando were running in the gardens, chasing butterflies. Isabella was very satisfied with her small family. She had never had three children to look after at the same time and she was very happy. She really hoped that all three of her children were going to survive and have families of their own. She wanted to live to see her grandchildren.

Suddenly, one of Isabella's maids walked up to her.

"My Lady, I am sorry to disturb you, but the baby must be fed." she said.

Isabella sighed and handed Catalina to her maid.

"You may take her and my other two children inside. I wish to walk alone for a bit." she said.

The maids followed Isabella's orders.

Isabella smiled at her three children and began to walk in the garden by herself. She was very happy.

Suddenly, Andres walked up to Isabella.

"Sweetheart, we have news from Court." he said.

Isabella smiled. Since her aunt, Queen Juana, had forbade her to attend Court, she was always hoping that she would change her mind. Despite loving her life in Valladolid with her children, she was really hoping that she would get invited to Court and that her aunt would honor her more. Isabella had been residing in Spain for over four years and had never even seen the Queen or anyone in the Royal Family. Technically, they were here cousins and she felt she had a right to see her family.

"What does the letter say?" she asked.

Andres smiled.

"Infanta Isabelle, the daughter of Prince Charles and your late aunt, Mary, is departing for Austria, but the ship is not ready yet, so Prince Charles would like us to host her in our home, since I am escorting her there to marry the Archduke Ferdinand, who is another grandson of Queen Juana." he said.

Isabella smiled at the prospect of meeting one of her Spanish cousins.

"That is wonderful. When will she be here?" she asked.

Andres smiled.

"She will be here by the end of the week." he said.

Isabella turned and began to walk toward the Palace.

Andres looked at his wife, confused.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Isabella turned and looked at her husband.

"A Spanish Princess is coming to La Mota. Things have to be prepared." she said, as she walked away.

Andres just smiled.

* * *

 **November 8, 1547**

 **Alcazar of Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **Infanta Isabelle of Aragon's Bedchambers**

Twenty year old Infanta Isabelle was having her hair brushed by one of her maids, when her grandmother, Queen Juana. Isabelle was very close to her grandmother.

Juana took the brush from the maid and began to brush Isabella's hair. The young Infanta smiled.

"I remember that you used to watch when my mother brushed my hair at night." she said, in Spanish.

Juana smiled at the memory of her late daughter-in-law brushing Isabelle's hair. The late Holy Roman Empress, Mary, decided to make her home in the Spanish lands, despite her husband frequently having to travel to Germany, Austria, and the Netherlands. During these times, Queen Juana and Mary became very close. Juana was even by her side for the birth of two of Mary's children, Juan and Lilliana. Juana was devastated when Mary died of an unknown illness in 1539 at the age of only forty-three. Isabelle was only twelve years old, so she clung to her grandmother tightly after her mother's death.

"I did the same thing for your aunts when they were children. Every night, before I retired to my bedchambers, I used to quietly brush their hair. all four of them loved it. I'm sure your future daughters will love it." she said.

Isabelle's face fell.

"Are you sure that I will even have children? What if my husband hates me?" she asked.

Juana soothingly touched her granddaughter's shoulder.

"Ferdinand is not like that. He was raised primarily here until about two years ago. Since his father, your uncle Fernand, is my ambassador and is next in line for the title of Holy Roman Emperor, unless something happens differently. I wanted to find you a husband here in Iberia, but none are your age." she said.

Isabelle nodded her head.

"I know, Grandmother. I am satisfied that I will be married. I just hope my husband is kind to me. However, despite the fact that I am going to Austria, I will never forget my Spanish roots or everything that you have taught me." she said, with pride and tears filling her eyes.

Juana, never wanting to show her emotions, just nodded.

"I know you want, darling." make your family proud.

Charles walked in and smiled at the sight of his mother and daughter bonding. It had been hard on him to connect with his daughters since their mother's death. He was grateful for his mother that she had been there for them when he had to go away.

He cleared his throat. Isabelle, noticing her father, stood up quickly and bowed before him.

"Father." she said.

Charles walked up to his daughter and hugged her.

"Sweetheart, everything is ready. I know you are nervous, but do not worry. Everything will be fine. I'll see you in six months, when I visit Austria." she said.

Isabelle smiled at her father and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you then, Father." she said.

Juana cleared her throat.

"Isabelle, it is time that you go. Godspeed, my darling." she said, as she kissed her granddaughter's forehead.

Isabelle looked at her father and Juana, took a bow and walked out of the room, to her new future.

* * *

 **December 10, 1547**

 **Somerset Castle**

 **The Dining Hall**

Edmund and Catherine were having dinner in the main hall. They rarely did that, but Edmund and Catherine were due at Court for the upcoming Christmas celebrations, which were supposed to be very big, since it was King Harry's first Christmas as King of England.

Edmund looked at his wife. He and Catherine had been married for four years now and he still found her charming and beautiful. However, tonight she seemed pale and seemed to pick at her food, a habit she actually detested.

"Catherine, are you alright, love?" he asked.

Catherine nodded her head, with a forced smile.

"Yes, Edmund. I am fine. I'm just tired." she said.

Edmund stood up and walked over to her.

"You don't look tired. You look sick." he said, worridely.

Catherine shook her head.

"No, Edmund. I'll be fine. It must be the weather. I've been feeling ill to my stomach for about a week now." she said.

Edmund glared at her.

"Why didn't you say anything before? Come, we are getting you to bed and I'm sending someone for the physician. I'm not taking any chances on your health." he said, as he helped Catherine to her feet.

* * *

 _ **Several hours later...**_

Edmund was pacing outside of his Bedchambers, waiting for the doctor to finish examining Catherine. He was scared. Just a decade earlier, he walked these same floors, waiting on word of his late wife, Anne, when she had caught the Sweat. She was dead not long after that. He didn't think he would find love again, until he met Catherine. She was so good to him and his children. He was not ready to lose her.

"Please God. Don't let this be serious." he said.

Finally, the physician walked out and closed the door behind him.

Edmund walked up to him.

"How is she, Doctor?" he asked.

The physician looked at Edmund.

"She's resting. She's going to need plenty of it in her condition." he said.

Edmund raised his eyebrows.

"What condition? Is the Duchess ill?" he asked, scared.

The physician gestured toward the door.

"The Duchess wanted me to let her tell you." he said.

Edmund rolled his eyes and walked into his bedroom.

When Edmund walked in, he saw Catherine's maids fussing over her. She was sitting up in bed, in her nightgown.

Edmund sat on the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Catherine smiled.

"I'm perfect." she said.

Edmund smiled and kissed her.

"Well, what did the doctor mean by saying you have a condition?" he asked.

Catherine nodded her head.

"I do have a condition. But, I'll be fine in eight months." she said, with a smsaid.

Edmund gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Catherine sighed and kept smiling.

"I'm with child, Edmund. We're going to have a baby finally." she said.

Edmund became speechless. He was happy, but nervous. He would be turning fifty in February and was no young man. However, this child is something that he and Catherine had craved.

He hugged and kissed her.

"Oh, sweetheart. We're having a baby. God answered our prayers." he said.

* * *

 _A/N Well, Edmund and Catherine finally got their wish! Dont worry, Catherine will carry the child to term and the name and gender has been decided. However, I am taking name and gender suggestions for Kitty Howard and Edward Fitzroy's unborn child. So the next chapter will be the beginning of 1548. King Carlos returns to Portugal in the next chapter:) We will also see more of KOA. Now, since this story is based more on the Next Generation, she won't appear as much, since she is no longer Quue, but she will have her storylines. We also will see a vengeful Tudor sister, but I don't say who:) I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3! Chapter 4 is coming soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Well, chapter 4 has arrived. I have to admit, writing this story is actually pretty fun so far. However, there will be more stories coming up. I'm taking ideas for a Arthur/Katherine story. I don't see myself doing Anne Boleyn, since I'm not really a fan of her. I am willing to do another Henry/Katherine story. Also, part of me wants to do an alternative Trastamara story, where the children of Fernando de Aragon and Isabel de Castilla have different lives. If anyone has suggestions on these, please feel free to message me or leave a review. Until then, please enjoy Chapter 4! Read and Review!_

 **January 2, 1548**

 **Royal Palace of Èvora**

 **Èvora, Alentejo, Portugal**

Mary sat on her throne, reading over a document. It was a letter from one of the Portuguese nobles. Apparently there had been some type of rebellion done. It seems that a small group of these nobles still seemed to think that King Carlos had usurped the Portuguese Throne.

Mary looked at her husband's advisor, Gonzalo Bernardes, who was the brother of the woman who tried to blackmail Isabella and was now in prison for striking the Queen.

"My husband's ascension to the Throne is still being challenged? Why now? It's been nearly five years since and he's done many good things." she said.

Gonzalo nodded.

"That's true, Your Majesty, but these men have already risen a small army that can match ours instantly. They all say that your sister's child is the rightful ruler." she said.

Mary sighed.

"There's no way we can send an army right now. Most of our soldiers are guarding the King in his expedition to Africa." she said.

King Carlos's eldest sister, Infanta Beatriz, looked at Mary.

"Maybe we should send for the King. He may be able to settle this matter." she stated.

Mary shook her head.

"No. He has enough trouble on his hand while he's replenishing the Treasury. I will not have him think that his Queen cannot handle conflicts at home in his absence. I'll deal with this. Gonzalo, I want you to get everything in order. We are leaving for Lisbon immediately. Beatriz, you and Isabel are to come with me. Also, I need a copy of the late King Alfonso's will. It will prove useful. Carlos maybe able to fight in the battlefield, but I will fight with words. The Palace of St. George will do just fine." she said.

Gonzalo went to do what Mary said. Beatriz looked at her sister-in-law.

"Your Majesty, these men are known to be ruthless and are very chauvinist. How will you handle them?" she asked.

Mary looked at her.

"In your brother's absence, I have all his powers. I will not tolerate anyone who will challenge my husband or children's rights to this Throne. If they want to make an enemy of the Crown, they will be treated as traitors." she said.

Beatriz smiled. She greatly admired her sister-in-law at this moment. Beatriz was always a person who craved law and order. With the death of her two brothers, Carlos being King was definite.

"Why do you require myself and Isabel at your side?" she inquired.

Mary smiled.

"You are my husband's sisters and more importantly, I'll feel close to my husband and feel like I'm doing the right thing, since you all think similar." she said.

Beatriz bowed her head.

"I'll go prepare for the journey." she said.

Mary put her head in her hand. She really hoped that she could solve this conflict.

* * *

 **Lisbon, Portugal**

 **Castle of Saint George**

Mary was sitting on the Throne, waiting for the rebels to arrive. She kept a calm look on her face, despite the rage she was feeling deep inside of her. These people dare call her husband a usurper!

Infanta Isabel kneeled to whisper to Mary.

"As Regent, you should just arrest them and have them executed in the most gruesome way possible. Why do you want to negotiate anything with them?" she asked.

Mary put her hand up.

"Isabel, we must not let our tempers get the best of us and act like ssvsges. That's why we use words first. God is on our side, as well as the law of this land. May God bless my father's soul, but he used such force in his reign. We must not let that happen here." she said.

Gonzalo nodded his head.

"The Queen is right, Infanta. Haste decisions with men like these could damage the King's reputation to a point where the people would want your illegitimate niece on the Throne, than King Carlos." he said.

Isabel nodded her head. At thirty years old, she was the youngest full sister of Carlos and just like her eldest sister, Beatriz, the Succession was very important to her.

Suddenly, several men walked in and stood in front Mary, Isabel, Beatriz and Gonzalo. They openly glared at Mary.

She offered them a smile.

"Welcome to St. George's Palace. We hope your journey was as peaceful as mine. Now, shall we get to business?" she asked.

One man spoke.

"It's simple. Take that Crown off your head and give it to Infanta Maria and bring her back from Castile. She is the rightful heiress as the daughter of the late King Diego and his Consort Queen Isabella of England. " he said gruffly.

Mary gripped her chair, but stayed calm. She cleared her throat and extended her hand to Gonzalo, as he handed her a document.

She looked at the men.

"What you say is not true. I hold in my hand a letter from Pope Paul III. His Holiness has said that the marriage between the late King of Portugal and Princess Isabella of England, who happens to be my blood sister was and is to this day null and void. A dispensation was needed because my sister married her first husband's brother and because they were also cousins. His Holiness denied them the Papal Bull, therefore not permitting the marriage. Therefore any children born from that false marriage are considered illegitimate and unable to inherit the Throne of Portugal." she said.

The men sneered at Mary.

"That means nothing. She's the daughter of a King. She should be on the Throne." he said.

Isabel suddenly lost her temper.

"A BASTARD WILL NOT SIT ON THE THRONE THAT MY FATHER INHERITED FROM GOD!" she screamed.

Mary turned to her sister-in-law, in shock. Isabel was normally a calm, quiet woman.

The nobleman glared at the angry Princess.

"Your Highness, you have a comfortable life. What is being done about the former Princess of Portugal?" he asked.

Gonzalo spoke then.

"She is residing with her mother and the King does support her, despite her illegitimacy. The King does have affection for the child, but she will not sit on the Throne." he said.

The nobles then looked at Mary.

"We do not want to cause trouble, but we want justice." he said.

Mary, at that moment, stood to her feet.

"You think this is justice? Going against your King in his absence? The little girl Maria is of no concern to you. What is your name?" she asked the man in front of her.

He sneered at her.

"Hector Bernardes. I'm the illegitimate son of the late King Manuel." he said.

Mary's blue eyes blazed in anger. This young man's mother was currently imprisoned for assaulting Mary over a year ago. Now she could make sense of this trouble.

"I know your mother very well. I see that causing trouble runs very deep in the family." she said.

Hector clenched his fist, in anger.

"You will not disgrace my mother!" he yelled.

Mary frowned.

"Your mother has disgraced herself all on her own! However, I did not summon this court to discuss this mother. As your Queen and Your Regent, I order you to stop these rebellions. We are a peaceful realm and you will abide by the rules that were set long before your birth." she said.

Hector raises his eyebrows.

"And if I refuse?" he asked.

Mary straightened her face, to not show anger.

"Your mother is currently in prison. I'm sure we can find you a cell near her, before you meet the executioner." she said calmly.

Hector Bernardes gasped, in shock.

"How dare you threaten me?" he asked.

Suddenly, a man's voice said:

"The Queen was not making a threat, Señor Bernardes."

Everyone turned around and there stood King Carlos.

"How dare you disrespect Portugal's beloved Queen, in my absence? Is this what I have to expect when I am gone? Thst my wife will be disrespected?" he said, as he walked to his Throne.

Bernardes bowed his head.

"Infante Carlos. I am glad you have returned." he said.

Carlos glared at the young man.

"Since I am in good spirits that God allowed me to return safely to my realm, I will let your utter disrespect go for the moment. Now, since you are here, I will let you know that rebellions will not be tolerated. The Queen was being very generous. However, I have returned and I shall hand out your punishments. All of the men who participated in this little skirmi will lose their titles and pensions. Now, Bernardes, since you started this trouble, I condemn you to die by bring beheaded by the executioner. Let your death be an example of anyone who questions my legitimate reign, which God ordained. However, as a merciful and Christian man, I will give you three days to rethink your position and swear your oath to me and cease these troubles. If you do, you will be released. If not, your head shall be separated from your body on the executioner's block. Guards, take him to the dungeons." he said.

The guards grabbed Hector and escorted him out.

Carlos turned to Mary and smiled.

"I am so proud of how you governed. I received report from everyone." he said.

Mary touched his hand.

"I would do it again." she said.

Carlo smiled harder.

"Good. However, the next trip I take, I want you with me. Oh Maria, we saw so much wealth. We are no longer in debt. I will be making another expedition in two years time." he said.

Gonzalo smiled.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty. You did what your late brothers failed to do. You made it to Africa and made the realm wealthy once more. Do you think we will make it Asia?" he asked.

Carlos nodded his head.

"With God on our side, anything is possible." he said.

Mary nodded in agreement.

Carlos smiled.

"To thank God for his new wealth, I will be building a new cathedral here in Lisbon." he said.

Isabel touched her brother's shoulder.

"That is a fine idea, Carlos." she said.

Mary stood to her feet.

"I'm going to go to the Chapel and pray. Maybe God will also bless us with a new child." she said, with hope in her eyes.

Carlos smirked.

"That's a project that only God can allow, sweetheart." he said.

Mary nodded. She really wanted to give Carlos another child. With another Prince in the nursery, she would feel more secure. She knew that she should be thankful for her son, Duarte, but she wanted Carlos to feel secure with the succession, as well.

* * *

 **January 14, 1548**

 **Hatfield House**

 **Dowager Queen Katherine's Bedchambers**

Katherine was sitting by the fire, with a robe on and a blanket covering her. She was reading her Bible. Since her husband's death, she had become more of a country woman, than a Royal one. Now sixty years old, she was shocked that she had lived to see this age. However, she did miss the days of her youth.

Elizabeth Darrell walked in and smiled at the former Queen.

"Your Majesty, are you content today?" she asked.

Katherine nodded her head.

"Yes. The winter just troubles my joints. How are the children?" she asked.

Lady Darrell smiled.

"They are well. They are all either reading or practicing their Latin. You would be very proud of them." she said.

Katherine put her Bible down and walked over to the window, looking at the snow fall outside.

"Are all the fireplaces lit? I do not want anyone becoming ill, especially the children." she said.

Lady Darrell nodded her head.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I have given the order to keep the fires going." she said.

Katherine wrapped a blanket around herself.

"Good. I love England, but the winters here can be brutal. My son, the King, has trusted me to care for the children and I don't want to let him down." she said, as she sat down in s chair near her bed.

Lady Darrell nodded her head.

"You are doing a wonderful job. My Lady, the Queen Anne has invited you and Princess Elizabeth to come to Court. She says that King Harry misses you and his sister." she said.

Katherine smiled. She was glad that her son still thought of her.

"That would be lovely, but I can't. My health and strength are not what it used to be. I need to rest. However, I believe Elizabeth should go. She hasn't been to Court since her Father's death. She needs to get used to Court life, since she will be departing for my sister's Court in Spain in a year or so." she said.

Lady Darrell froze.

"My Lady, I doubt that the Princess will want to leave you. The only way she dealt with the late King's death was by clinging to you." she said.

Katherine nodded her head.

"Yes, but now life must go on. Elizabeth has a duty to fulfil very soon. I will not always be around to comfort her when times are bad. If she goes to Spain and is unstable in the Court, it will be my fault. Now, it is my job to prepare her for married life. I cannot waste anymore time." she said.

Lady Darrell walked over to Katherine.

"When should I tell the Princess that she is returning to Court?" she asked.

Katherine took Lady Darrell's hand.

"In the morning. If I can, I am going to have her sent to Court by the end of the week." she said.

Lady Darrell nodded her head and left the room.

* * *

 **January 23, 1547**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Queen Anne's Bedchambers**

Queen Anne was sitting and sewing on a cloth. Due to the cold weather, she was sitting near a fire. She was sewing a blanket that could be sent to her youngest child. Anne didn't like the fact that her children could not live with her at Court. She missed the days when she was just the Princess of Wales and didn't have to endure long absences from her children.

Suddenly, one of her maids walked in.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry to interrupt, but Princess Elizabeth is here." she said.

Anne smiled and stood to her feet.

"Send her in." she said.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth walked in. She was wearing a black dress, with her brown hair down her back and a simple clip in in. She looked very sad.

She bowed to Anne.

"Your Majesty." she said.

Anne walked up and hugged her husband's younger sister.

"Elizabeth, it is so wonderful to see you. I haven't seen you since the coronation. Is everything alright? Why didn't you and your mother return to Court at all?" she asked.

Elizabeth looked at her sister-in-law.

"I do not know, Your Majesty. However, I did spend most of last year mourning my late father. I assume my mother did the same." she said.

Anne smiled.

"I know. The late King's passing was hard on all of us. Now, tell me. Are you excited about traveling to Spain soon? Do you know much about your fiancée?" she asked, as she offered Elizabeth a seat.

Elizabeth sat down.

"Well, Luis is very kind in his letters. He's pious, generous, and has high ambitions for his reign as King and our marriage." she said.

Anne took Elizabeth's hand in her own.

"There is no shame to say he is charming. The Spanish Ambassador always says that the Princess in Spain are both very handsome young men. Are you nervous about Spain?" she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, I know what my duty is. It's just I didn't expect it to go this way." she said.

Anne have her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Elizabeth stood to her feet and walked over to a nearby window and watched the snow fall down.

"Ever since I was about five years old, I have wanted to take the veil. I felt like God wanted me to dedicate my life to him and only him. Then it was announced that I was going to be a future Queen of Spain. I resisted as much as I could, but now I can't. I'll be fifteen years old this September and my time in my homeland is coming to a close. I'll be leaving for Castile next year and that's it. I won't see my mother or the rest of my family again." she said.

Anne walked up behind her and rested her hands on the younger Princess's arms.

"I know how you feel, Elizabeth. I was a little older than you when I had to leave Germany to come here to England. I missed my family many times and still do. However, when I see Harry or our children, I remind myself that if I never sacrificed my homeland, I wouldn't have them at all. You'll feel the same way in a few years when you become a mother. You may be leaving your family, but you will be building your own. Don't fear it." she said.

Elizabeth turned and smiled at Anne.

"You give such good advice. Since both mof my older sisters are gone and my mother is in the country, I'm glad I can talk to you." she said, as she hugged Anne.

Anne hugged her back.

"I am here for you whenever you need me, dear Elizabeth." she said.

* * *

 **Somerset Castle**

 **Duchess Catherine's Bedchambers**

Catherine was sitting by a window, sewing a blanket for her unborn child. She was feeling a little nauseous, but the fresh air made her feel somewhat better.

Edmund walked in and smiled at his wife.

"How are you feeling, darling? Don't you think it's a little cold in here." he said.

Catherine giggled.

"It's the only thing that keeps me from emptying my stomach." she said.

Edmund kissed her forehead and went to pour himself a glass of wine.

"Would you care for a goblet of wine?" he asked.

Catherine shook her head.

"No, my mother always said drinking too much wine during pregnancy isn't the best thing to do. I'll just have what's in the package that your niece, Mary, sent from Portugal." she said.

Edmund took the package and sniffed it.

"What is it?" he asked.

Catherine stood up and walked over.

"It's something called tea. Mary said that in Portugal, drinking tea is pretty popular." she said.

Edmund frowned at it.

"Are you sure it's safe? I don't want you taking anything that could harm the baby." he said.

Catherine touched Edmund's arms.

"Sweetheart, don't worry. I wouldn't do anything to endanger our child." she said.

* * *

 **February 1, 1548**

 **Arèvalo, Avila, Spain**

 **Castle of Arèvalo**

Juan and his younger sister, Infanta Lilliana, were walking the grounds of Arèvalo. They and Infante Luis were temporarily living here, until further notice. Lilliana actually loved the small Palace, while Juan detested it.

He groaned in frustration.

Lilliana looked at her older brother.

"Juan, what is frustrating you?" she asked.

He looked at her.

"I hate this place. I don't see why we couldn't just go to Granada. We grew up there." he said.

Lilliana smiled.

"I love it here. It's so quiet and beautiful. Plus, the Alhambra is Father's Palace, but Luis will inherit it." she said.

Juan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, don't remind me. He seems to come first to our Father." he said.

Lilliana stared at her brother, in shock.

"How can you say such a thing? Father loves us." she said.

Juan nodded his head.

"I will never deny that. However, Luis is so important to him." he said.

Lilliana gasped.

"That's only because he's the heir to the Throne. We all understood that. You knew that when our late brother had children, that you would never inherit the Throne. Why are you bitter about it now?" she asked.

Juan stopped his sister.

"Because all he does is talk about his upcoming marriage. He can get married at sixteen, while I have to wait until I'm twenty-four. How far is that?" he asked.

Lilliana grabbed her brother's arms.

"That's only because the Portuguese Princess is a child. Once she's older, you can marry her." she said.

Juan laughed.

"Don't you see it? We get second best to Luis and his sister. His sister is betrothed to the Prince of Viana! She'll be the Queen of Navarre one day and Luis will be King of Castile and Aragon! What do we get? The only reason I'm marrying the Portuguese Princess is because she's no longer the heiress! Our sisters all made good marriages. Maria is a Duchess in Aragon, Adriana is in Italy and Isabelle is an Archduchess. What about you and me, Lilliana? I have to wait for a child to grow up and you have no marriage prospects. That's why I take mistresses. I'm eighteen years old and I crave women. Why don't you do what I do, dear sister? Why don't you take a few men to your bed? It's obvious that you will never have a husband." he said angrily.

Suddenly, Lilliana slapped Juan across his face. He grabbed his cheek and just realized what he said.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Lilliana glared at him with her gray-blue eyes, the same eyes she inherited from their late mother.

"I am your sister and I love you, but don't you ever insult my honor again. The only man that will be welcome to my Bedchamber is my husband, whoever he may be! If I am to remain unmarried, then it is God's will and I will obey it. Dont you ever talk to me like that again. Unlike you, I do intend to uphold our family's honor and stay in God's favor. Now, leave my sight. I want to walk alone." she said, as she brushed past him.

Juan looked in her direction.

"Lilliana! I'm sorry!" he called out.

The soon- to- be fifteen year old Infanta didn't turn around and respond.

* * *

 _A/N Well, there's chapter 4! I'm sorry it took awhile to upload. I hope the wait was worth it. Now, I'm still taking votes on the gender of Kitty Howard and Edward Fitzroy's child. They have two daughters already. Do the more votes I get, I can pick the gender. The next chsotymay be taking place in the springtime. Please Read and Review! Chapter 5 will be up soon:)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Heres chapter 5! I hope the story is going well so far. Basically, the beginning chapters will be about King Henry XI finding marriages for his three younger children (Prince Edward, Prince Owen and Princess Eleanor). Also, dealing with this marriage to Anne of Cleves. If you have any marriage ideas, let me know and I will consider it. I have an idea for Prince Edward, which you will see in this chapter. Also, s little spoiler/guessing game: Unfortunately, one of the main characters will die by 1550. Who do you think it is? Drop your guesses and you will soon find out who it is. Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 5! Please Read and Review!_

 **April 9, 1548**

 **Hampton Court**

 **King Henry XI'S Privy Chamber**

Harry was sitting at his desk, looking over the European Royal Families. He desperately wanted to find marriages for his children, something his late father really didn't take time to do. Harry was thankful that he got to marry Anne when he was sixteen, but he knew that he only got married that young because he was the only legitimate son.

Suddenly, the Guard walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you, your Majesty, but your cousin, Lady Catherine Grey, is here to see you." he said.

Harry nodded his head.

"You may send her in." he said.

A few moments, she walked in. Lady Catherine Grey nèe Brandon was Harry's younger cousin through his father's sister, Princess Elizabeth, Dowager Queen of France and Charles Brandon. She was raised away from Court. Now, at age thirty-three, she was a well-respected member of the extended Royal Family. Now the mother of three young daughters, her devotion to them was very similar to that of her late mother.

She bowed before Harry.

"Your Majesty." she said.

Harry stood up.

"Oh, Catherine. I'm your cousin, there's no need to be so formal. I'm very happy to see you. I haven't seen you since my coronation. How are things?" he asked, as he offered her a seat.

Catherine sat down.

"Everyone is fine. My husband is good and my daughters are growing very healthy. However, we are having a hard time finding husbands for them. Since we have no surviving sons, our daughters marriage prospects are very important." she said.

Harry nodded his head.

"I know. I'm sure you'll do fine." he said.

Catherine smiled.

"That's why I'm here, dear cousin." she said.

Harry looked at her, with confusion.

"I don't know what you mean." he said.

Catherine rested her hands on Harry's desk.

"I understand that you have a similar problem. So, I have a solution." she said.

Harry rested his hands on the desk as well.

"I'm listening." he said

Catherine cleared her throat.

"I propose that my eldest daughter, Lady Jane, marries your second son, Prince Edward, Duke of York. It will be a good marriage for both of them. England would love if one of their Princes were to marry an English Lady. She is also of Royal blood, since her grandmother was a Queen of France. What do you think?" she asked.

Harry thought about the benefits. The Grey family was very wealthy, so he was sure the dowry would be very good. However, there were some obstacles in their way.

"Your offer is tempting, dear cousin. I like the idea, however we have a problem. Edward and Jane would need a dispensation from Pope Paul. I can't do anything official, until that consent is granted." he said.

Catherine smiled.

"I understand. I'm just happy you are considering it. I shall return to my estate in the country, but I will stay quiet on the matter." she said.

Harry smiled.

"Thank you. I will summon you back to Court, when I receive an answer from His Holiness." he said.

Catherine stood to her feet, bowed and departed Harry's presence.

* * *

 **Hampton Court**

 **Edward Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond's Bedchambers**

Edward and Kitty were having a private lunch together. Kitty was due to give birth any day now and she had spent most of her pregnancy at Hatfield House.

Edward smiled at his pregnant wife.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

Kitty groaned.

"Large. I feel like a tub full of water. I cannot wait to give birth." she said, as she rested her hand on her swollen stomach.

Edward touched her hand.

"It will be alright. Little Joyce will be here soon." he said.

Kitty laughed. Edward had it in his mind that their unborn child was another daughter and he wanted to name her Joyce, after Kitty's mother, who died when she was five years old.

"Sweetheart, the baby could be a boy. We have to think of a name for boys." she said.

Edward thought about it for a few moments and smiled.

"How about Edmund? After your father and my uncle, the Duke of Somerset." he said.

Kitty nodded her head.

"I like it." she said, as she caresses his hand.

Edward leaned forward and kissed her.

"When do you think we will meet little Edmund or Joyce?" he asked.

Suddenly, Kitty gasped and gripped the table.

"I think we will find out soon enough. My time has come." she said.

Edward stood to his feet and helped Kitty stand up. He sat her down on his bed. She then waved her hand at him.

"Go fetch the midwife. Don't waste time." she said, as she breathed harder.

Edward kissed Kitty's cheek and ran out of the room to get help.

* * *

 ** _Several hours later..._**

Edward was pacing outside of his Bedchambers, as Kitty let out another scream. He was scared. Kitty had been through labor twice already, but he was still scared of losing her. They had been married for nine years now and he couldn't live without her.

Princess Elizabeth, who had come when she heard about Kitty going into labor, winced, as she head her lady-in-waiting scream, as another contraction hit her.

Edward, noticing his younger half sister, walked over and hugged her.

"It's alright. God will get her through this pain. It's due to Eve's sin that she is suffering." he said.

Elizabeth, clutching her rosary, nodded her head.

"I know. I'm just worried about her. I've never heard childbirth in my life. My mother said you can actually die during this process." she said.

Edward shook his head.

"God will spare her. I know he will." he said.

Suddenly, an infant's loud cry was heard. Both Elizabeth and Edward looked toward the door, as it opened and the midwife walked out. She had blood on her apron.

Edward walked over to her.

"Is my wife alright?" He asked.

The midwife nodded her head.

"She's doing just fine." she said.

Edward sighed and Elizabeth made the sign of the Cross.

"What about our daughter?" he asked.

The midwife smiled and stood aside.

"Why don't you go see for yourself." she said.

Edward walked into the room and could smell the faint smell of blood. He saw the maids taking the blood stained sheets away. He looked toward the bed and saw Kitty sitting up, holding a baby that was faintly whimpering.

Kitty looked up at her husband and smiled.

"Sweetheart, meet Edmund Fitzroy." she said.

Edward opened his eyes, in shock and smiled.

"We have a son?" he asked.

Kitty nodded her head.

"A healthy, beautiful son." she said.

Edward took his son into his arms. The baby had light brown hair and had his mother's complexion. When he opened his eyes, they were a beautiful shade of brown.

Edward kissed his son.

"He's perfect, sweetheart. Absolutely perfect." he said.

Kitty smiled.

"I just knew we were having a boy. I felt it within me. I hope I have pleased you. Now, your Dukedom will pass on." she said.

Edward caressed his wife's face.

"You know that the King said that if we never had a daughter, little Beth would inherit everything. now, we just have to find her and Maggie good husbands and we will be fine. However, let us enjoy our son." he said.

Kitty nodded. her head.

"Please tell Princess Elizabeth that I want her as our son's godmother and that I will have to be churched before I resume my duties." she said.

Edward nodded his head.

"I will." he said

* * *

 **May 8, 1548**

 **Sintra Palace, Portugal**

 **The Royal Nursery**

Infante Duarte was reciting his Latin lessons, while Catarina was helping young Juana sew a shirt for Duarte.

Suddenly, the nine year old boy tossed his book down and groaned. Catarina looked up at her younger brother and walked over to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Duarte looked up at her.

"I can't get this Latin. I'm not like you. You can easily have full conversations with anyone. I can't do it." he said.

Catarina ruffled her brother's hair.

"It's a process. You will learn it. Latin is an important thing to learn, especially since you are the heir to the Throne." she said.

Duarte smirked.

"If that is so, then why are you so talented at it? Your just going to marry the Duke of Franco." he said.

Catarina smiled.

"That maybe so, however Infante Juan will not have a stupid wife. You just better pray to God that Father can find you a wife just as educated. Or at least be able to educate you in your Latin." she said, with a chuckle and a pat on his head with her book.

Duarte laughed.

"You should be the Queen of Portugal, with how smart you are." he said.

Catarina gave her brother a sharp look.

"Being smart isn't what makes a good King or Queen. Only God can make that decision. It is His decision that you be Queen and I a Duchess. You can't go against that." she said.

Duarte nodded his head.

"Forgive me, Sister." he said.

Catarina stood to her feet.

"Juana, come, We must leave Duarte to his lessons." she said.

Little Juana pouted.

"But I want to stay with our brother." she said.

Catarina glared at Juana.

"Juana, come." she said, as she began to walk out.

Juana, with a few tears rolling down her face, followed her older sister.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Catarina was sitting in her room, getting her long dark hair brushed by one of her maids when Mary walked in. She looked at her oldest daughter, with pride. She admired her beauty and her wisdom, even though she was not yet eleven years old.

She quietly took the brush from the maid and began to brush her daughter's hair.

"Sweetheart, you do know that vanity is a sin." she said, with a smile.

Catarina looked up at her mother, in shock.

" _Mamae,_ I'm sorry I did not hear you come in." she said.

Mary put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It's perfectly fine, darling. You know that I love brushing you and your sister's hair. When you were a small child, you looked forward to it every night." she said.

Catarina smiled.

"I remember. It is very weird that you still do this, even as a Queen." she said.

Mary shook her head.

"Before I was a Queen, I was your mother. You and your siblings are more precious to me than any Crown or Jewels that being Queen gives me." she said.

Catarina frowned.

"How did your mother deal with you and your siblings, when you were my age?" she asked.

Mary smiled.

"Well, my mother, your grandmother, was an Infanta from Spain. She made sure that we learned different languages. She didn't get to raise my brother, the King of England much, but she still made sure he learned things approved by her. Many of the things you have learned from me she taught me." she said.

Catarina smiled up at her mother.

"Do you ever miss her?" she asked.

Mary nodded her head.

"I do. However, I knew growing up that I would have to leave home to marry in a foreign Court. But, the reason I came is because your brother said you were harsh with him and your sister today in the Nursery." she said.

Catarina nodded her head.

"Forgive me, Mother. I just wish that Duarte accepted that my brother accepted that he is going to be King one day." she said.

Mary caressed her daughter's face.

"Sweetheart, you all are children. Let your Father and I worry about that. You worry about being a child." she said.

Catarina smiled at her mother.

"Alright, _Mamãe._ I will apologize to them in the morning." she said.

Mary kissed her forehead.

"Good girl. Now, get some sleep." she said, as she walked toward the door.

Catarina walked over to her bed and laid down, almost instantly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **May 22, 1548**

 **Medina del Campo, Valladolid, Castile, Spain**

 **La Mota Palace**

Isabella and Andres were taking a walk in the Courtyard, having a very serious conversation on little Maria's marriage.

Andres groaned in frustration.

"Sweetheart, why don't we betroth Maria into the Mendoza Family? They may not be Royal, but they are wealthy and Queen Juana has a special affection for them. She may be able to have great influence one day. Why do you not agree?" he asked.

Isabella stopped and looked at her husband.

"Andres, I cannot decide on a marriage, without the Portuguese King's permission. In the agreement I signed with King Carlos of Portugal, that in order for me not being arrested for the civil war I caused, Maria's marriage is a matter that concerns him. She may not be able to inherit the Throne, she is still a Portuguese Infanta. Now it's bad enough that I am known through Christendom as a Whore, I don't want my children to suffer because of my actions. I will follow all of the agreemts in my contract with my sister's husband. For Maria's sake, I must." she said.

Andres nodded his head.

"I understand. However, Maria is your daughter, not his. He hasn't even seen her in five years." he replied.

Isabella nodded.

"That maybe true, however he does provide for her financially. Besides, an offer was already made for her hand in marriage." she said.

Andres turned away from her.

"You mean to the Prince of Portugal? Why do you think you should agree to that?" he asked.

Isabella sighed.

"Maria is of illegitimate birth. Many European Royal Families do no not respect me, especially my homeland, England. Maria marrying Infante Duarte is a good chance for her. Also, King Carlos would prefer if the Queen Consort of his son would not be a foreigner. Maria was born in his domain and speaks the same language. Why do you not like the idea, darling?" she asked.

Andres looked at his wife.

"I love that little girl like she was my own daughter. I feel we would be sending her into a lion's den. We would not see her and she would have no friends there. We would be stuck here in Castile. What if they are unkind to her?" he asked.

Isabella shook her head.

"No. I know my sister. She would never let anything happen to my daughter. I trust that completely." she said.

Andres placed his hand on his hips and looked toward the garden, where Maria and little Fernando were playing.

"So we have no choice then?" he asked.

Isabella walked up and rested her hands on her husband's broad shoulders.

"No, sweetheart. One day, Maria will be Queen Consort of Portugal." she said, with a sigh.

* * *

 **Hatfield House**

 **Dowager Queen Katherine's Bedchambers**

Katherine was sitting in her rooms, eating a small meal. In recent months, she had been very melancholy. She really missed her children and her in-laws. Everything had changed since Henry's death and she was trying to get used to it.

Elizabeth Darrell walked in and bowed.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry to disturb you, but you have a visitor." she said.

After she said that, Edmund walked in.

Katherine smiled and stood to her feet.

"Edmund! It's so wonderful to see you!" she said.

Edmund kissed his sister-in-law on her hand.

"It's wonderful to see you too, dear sister." he said.

They both sat down.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Katherine asked, with a smile.

Edmund poured himself goblet of wine.

"I came to see how you were doing. Most of the courtiers are concerned about your well-being. You haven't been seen at Court in a year. The main people who worry about you are the King and Princess Elizabeth and also my sister, Christina. Why don't you return to Court?" he asked her.

Katherine shook her head.

"No. My time as Queen has ended. I will not intrude on my son's reign. Also, I am not as strong as I once was." she admitted.

Edmund gave her a worried look.

"Dear Katherine, please tell me that you aren't ill." he said.

Katherine smiled.

"Don't worry. The only reason for my discomfort is only because age has finally caught up with me. I'm sixty years old now, Edmund. Court life isn't for me anymore. I did my job. I gave England heirs. The only thing I ask is just to be able to enjoy time with my grandchildren and the only daughter I have left in England, before she leaves me and gets married." she said.

Edmund carefully looked at Katherine.

"Are you sure you're are alright?" he asked.

Katherine nodded.

"I am fine. Now tell me, how is your wife? She should be close to giving birth now, shouldn't she?" she asked with a small smile.

Edmund smiled back.

"Yes. The Physician has said that the child will arrive in August. You should see my wife. She has already decorated the nursery and doesn't even know what our child will be." he said.

Katherine laughed.

"Let her enjoy this moment. This is her very first child. Not too long ago, she thought she would never carry your child and now the Almighty has blessed both of you." she said.

Edmund sighed.

"She seems to glow more now. Most days she walks in the Gardens, rubbing her stomach. I guess it's something an old man like me will probably never really understand." he said.

Katherine chuckled.

"Old? I would hardly say that about you." she said.

Edmund looked at her, with one eyebrow raised.

"Katherine, I'm fifty years old. I'm old. Sometimes I feel out of place myself at Court." he said.

Katherine touched her brother-in-law's arms.

"Don't feel too old. Soon, your new child will have you running all over Somerset Palace." she said.

Edmund chuckled.

"I can't wait." he said.

* * *

 **June 1, 1548**

 **Sintra Palace, Sintra, Portugal**

 **Queen Maria's Bedchambers**

Mary was praying at the small altar in her Bedchambers. She was in despair. She felt that she was failing her husband. It had been three years since her last pregnancy had ended in tragedy and she was wondering what she was doing wrong. She prayed, she fasted and made Pilgrimages, yet she still didn't fall pregnant.

Suddenly, her sister-in-law, Isabel walked in the room.

"Maria?" she called quietly.

Mary looked behind her. She made the sign of the Cross and stood to her feet.

"Isabel, what brings you by here?" she asked.

Isabel cleared her throat.

"I hear your physicians still can't figure out why you do not conceive." she bluntly said.

Mary shook her head.

"No. Quite frankly. Neither do I. I've done everything I can to please the Lord, so that I might provide Carlos with more children. I don't know what else to do anymore." she said, as she looked away.

Isabel walked up.

"I think I found someone who can help you." she said.

Mary raised her eyebrows.

"Who?" she asked.

Isabel looked behind her.

"You can come in now." she said.

Behind Isabel, a tall dark man walked in and bowed in front of Mary.

"Your Majesty." he said, in Portuguese.

Mary, who had never seen a person of this color before, looked at him curiously.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Isabel spoke up.

"This is Dr. Alfonso Baquis. He's a physician who specializes in the well-being of pregnancy and infertility." she said.

Mary looked at him.

"Is that so?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty. When my father lived in Morocco, he was a physician and he did the same thing. I am not boasting, but most of my patients have thought that they were infertile and they all had several children. Most without any complications." he said.

Isabel nodded.

"He's telling the truth. All of my pregnancies have been attended to by him. I've never lost a pregnancy and all of my children were born healthy, without complications." she said.

Mary looked at her sister-in-law. Isabel was the mother of six healthy children.

"All right, Dr. Baquis, I don't know if I can give you a chance. I'm the Queen and the health of my womb and the children born from it are a matter of State, not just a personal one. I can't just put that responsibility in the hands of just anyone. If you were to fail, I could be in a worse situation than what I am currently facing." she said.

Isabel touched Mary's arm.

"Maria, I promise you, with God and Dr. Baquiz on your side, you will have more children. I promise you that." she said.

Mary looked at her.

"Do not promise me something that you cannot guarantee, Isabel." she said, sternly.

Isabel bowed her head.

"I'm sorry. However, you are not just my brother's wife. You are also my friend. I would never put you at risk. That I can promise you." she said.

Mary smiled.

"I know. Forgive me. Dr Baquiz, I will trust you. Is there anything I need to do?" she asked.

Dr. Baquiz nodded.

"Yes, but we must continue that in private." he said.

Mary nodded her head.

"Of course. Isabel, you can go." she said gently.

Isabel smiled and left the room.

Mary offered Dr. Baquiz a seat and sat in front of him.

"May I ask you some questions, Your Majesty?" he asked.

Mary nodded.

"If my answers can help me have children, ask whatever you want." she said.

Dr. Baquis smiled.

"How old are you, Your Majesty?" he asked.

Mary looked at him.

"I'm thirty-two years old." she said.

Dr. Baquis nodded his head.

"Alright, so you're childbearing years are coming down. I find that most of my patients normally give birth to their last child in their thirties. I don't recommend having children any later than thirty-five. It puts more strain on the body. I recommend not having no more than one or two more children." he said.

Mary closed her eyes.

"My mother had a pregnancy when she was in her forties and my sister, Princess Elizabeth of England was born very healthy." she said.

Dr. Baquis looked at Mary.

"That may be so, Your Majesty, however, it was by chance that the pregnancy was successful. I assure you that Portugal does not want to lose it's Queen." he said.

Mary smiled.

"I do not think that I will die in childbirth. Ask your questions." she said.

Dr. Baquis nodded and continued on asking what he needed.

* * *

 **June 11, 1548**

 **Alcala de Henares, Madrid, Castile, Spain**

 **Queen Juana of Castile and Aragon's Bedchmabers**

Juana was sitting in her chair, sewing. Sewing was something that she had not done in years, but in times of great stress.

A knock came at the door. Juana looked up from her sewing.

"Enter." she said, in Spanish.

Her younger son, Fernando, walked in and smiled.

"Mother, it's nice to see you. I have been in Aragon on your behalf. This problem with the French is growing. I'm afraid I have terrible news." he said.

Juana stood to her feet and walked over to her son.

"What do you mean? You were just in France to settle this dispute." she said.

Fernando shook his head.

"They wouldn't listen to me." he said.

Juana turned away, in anger.

"Those damn Frenchmen!" she yelled out.

Fernando walked over to his mother.

"Mother, maybe if we make a marital alliance with the French..." he began.

Juana turned towards him.

"NO! I WILL NOT BREAK THE PROMISE I MADE TO MY FATHER ON HIS DEATHBED! I AM A WOMAN OF MY WORD!" she screamed.

Fernando nodded his head.

"Your father. The same father who married that French Princess to have a son, after your mother died? He tried to prevent you from becoming Queen of Aragon." he said.

Juana smiled.

"Yes, he did. However, God was on my son and that French woman gave birth to another daughter, your aunt Infanta Margaret, may she rest in peace." she said.

Fernando nodded his head.

"The French are threatening a war, Mother. There's not much we can do. Charles is in the Netherlands. As Queen, only you can declare war. Tell me what to do." he said.

Juana stepped toward her son.

"I want the Courts of Castile and Aragon to meet me in Medina del Campo. If those dogs want a war, then it's a war they shall receive. I beat hem once and I shall again. I swear it before God. I'm the Queen of Castile and Aragon and I shall protect these realms as long as God gives me breath in my body. Get everything ready, my son. We will leave immediately. I want the Infantes and Infantas heavily guarded. We are at war and everyone is at risk. I will not take any chances with my heirs." she said.

Fernando nodded.

"Yes, Mother." he said, as he left her rooms.

Juana walked over to the portraits of her parents and rubbed both of them.

"Do not worry. I shall protect your realms with everything that is in me. I swear it." she said, as tears filled her eyes.

* * *

 **July 4, 1548**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Princess Elizabeth's Bedchambers**

Elizabeth was reading her bible, while Kitty sewed a blanket for her newborn son. She had finally returned to Elizabeth's services, after recovering from childbirth.

Elizabeth smiled at Kitty.

"How is my beautiful nephew doing?" she asked.

Kitty giggled.

"He is growing so fast. However, I do miss my daughters, who are in the care of their governess in Richmond Palace. Soon, their brother will join them. Edward doesn't want our children growing up at Court." she said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"He is making the right choice. There are things from my childhood that I wish I could forget. However, I had a luxury that my siblings did not have. I was kept close to my mother." she said.

Kitty nodded.

"I remember. When you were little, you always enjoyed seeing the Dowager Queen." she said.

Suddenly, a guard walked in.

"Your Highness, the King is here to see you." he said.

Elizabeth smiled and stood to her feet.

"Show His Majesty in." she said.

Harry walked in and smiled at his younger sister. Elizabeth walked up to him and bowed low to him.

"Your Majesty." she said.

Harry picked her up.

"Rise, sister. There are no need for formalities when we are in private. I'm your brother." he said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"As you wish. However, I would love if my brother were to hug me." she said.

Harry hugged Elizabeth and kissed her cheek. Behind her, he noticed Kitty.

"Ah, Lady Richmond. How is that beautiful baby boy of yours doing?" he asked.

Kitty bowed her head.

"He is doing just fine, Your Majesty." she said.

Harry smiled.

"Excellent. You may go for now. I wish to talk to my sister alone." he said.

Kitty left the room.

Elizabeth turned toward her brother, in fear.

"What's wrong? Is it Mother? Is she ill?" she asked.

Harry touched her shoulders.

"Calm down, dear sister. Mother is fine. She sent us letters and told us not to worry, although she would love a visit from us very soon. I need to talk to you about your journey to Spain." he said.

Elizabeth turned away.

"Is it necessary to discuss it so soon? I wont leave for another year." she said.

Harry nodded.

"It is. As you probably know, Spain is at war with France. The best way to get you to Spain is by sea and I do not want to take that risk. The ships carrying you and your dowry could be attacked. We also do not have peace with France, ever since the war our late father fought in four years ago. I need to find a safe way to get you to Castile very soon." he said, as he sat down and put his head in his hand.

Elizabeth looked at her brother.

"Why can't we just postpone my marriage until the war is over? I am sure that Queen Juana and the French will come to peace eventually." she said.

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Elizabeth, I am not going to be like our father, may God have his soul. I will keep my word. When you are sixteen, you are departing for Spain." he said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"You're the King. I'll do as I am told." she said, with a sad look on her face.

Harry stood up and hugged her.

"I know the idea of marriage scares you, but I can tell you as your brother and a man. It is a very beautiful union. I have been married to Anne for seventeen years now and there hasn't been a day where I regretted marrying her." he said.

Elizabeth looked away.

Harry smiled.

"How about we visit Mother in a few days? Will that put a smile on your beautiful face?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Can we? I miss her so much. I hate to think of her being so lonely in Hatfield." she said.

Harry nodded.

"We will leave in three days. Just you and me." he said.

Elizabeth hugged him.

"Oh, thank you Harry!" she said.

* * *

 _A/N Well Chapter 5 is done! Once again, I am sorry it took awhile to put up, but my goal is to put more events in the chapters, so the this story wont be as long as my previous, but it probably will still be long lol. Now, the war with France that Queen Juana is involved in is completely fiction. I just wanted a conflict with the Spanish Royal Family, besides Infante Juan's sexual escapades. I am still taking suggestions of marriage for Prince Owen and Princess Eleanor of England. Chapter six will be up very soon. Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Chapter six has finally arrived! I hope you all are loving the story so far. I am doing my best to write it:] Now, one of my readers asked how old Prince Owen of England is, so I shall answer it with all information. King Harry and Queen Anne have five children: Prince William of Wales [born January 1, 1532] Princess Matilda [born March 7, 1535], Prince Edward [born October 12, 1537], Prince Owen [born June 23, 1539] and Princess Eleanor [ May 23, 1543]. As of now, Prince Owen is currently nine years old. I will look into Elisabeth of Valois:] Other ideas are welcome. This chapter will end with Catherine Parr giving birth:] I know many of you were waiting for that. Now, on with Chapter Six! Please Read and Review!_

 **July 10, 1548**

 **Hatfield House**

 **Dowager Queen Katherine's Bedchambers.**

Katherine was sitting by her window, teaching her young granddaughter, Princess Eleanor, how to sew. She enjoyed her time with her grandchildren, especially when they were very young. At five years old, Eleanor was the youngest Princess in the Royal Family and she was very close to her Spanish Grandmother. However, she was frustrated that she couldn't sew well.

She threw her cloth down on the floor.

Katherine picked it up.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked.

Eleanor looked up.

"I can't do it. I don't want to do it anymore." she said.

Katherine tried her best to soothe her granddaughter.

"You must be patient, sweetheart. Sewing will come to you, but only if you don't force it." she said

Eleanor smiled.

"Grandmother, can't we go to the Garden? The butterflies are flying now." she said with a sweet face.

Katherine giggled and sat her sewing down.

"Alright, dear. However, tomorrow your sewing lessons will continue." she said.

Suddenly, Lady Darrell ran into the room.

"Your Majesty, you have two visitors in the parlor. Please come quickly." she said.

Katherine nodded.

"Please take Princess Eleanor out to the Gardens. I will be there shortly." she said.

Lady Darrell took Princess Eleanor's hand and left the room.

* * *

Katherine walked out of her rooms and went down to the main parlor. She walked slowly down the stairs, due to age and not wanting to suffer a fall. She passed several maids, who seemed to be working frantically and in a hurry.

"What is going on with everyone?" she asked herself.

Finally, she made it to the parlor.

"Who is here to see me?" she asked.

To her utter surprise, Harry and Elizabeth walked in the room.

"I'm sorry, but can't the King of England visit his mother?" Harry asked, with a smirk.

Katherine rushed forward and hugged her children.

"Oh, I'm sorry to behave in such s matter, but I am just so happy to see you both." she said.

Harry smiled.

"Don't apologize for being my mother. To the country, I am King Henry. However, I will always be Harry to you, Mother." he said.

Katherine grabbed his hand.

"I am so proud of you. I have heard of everything you have done." she said.

She turned toward Elizabeth and smiled at her.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart. How are you? Do you like Court so far?" she asked.

Elizabeth put on her best smile.

"I do, Mother. However, I cannot stop worrying about you. Being separated from you is not pleasant at all." she said.

Katherine caressed her face.

"You need not worry for me. The Ladies take very good care of me, as does our Lord. The only thing I'm missing these days are my children and your father." she said.

Harry smiled.

"Well, you will be pleased to know that your children will be lodging with you for a few days." he said.

Katherine put her hand over her mouth.

"But what about Court? Who will be there?" she asked.

Harry laughed.

"Mother, do not worry. England will not fall apart in a matter of days. Besides, I have very trusted advisors. Now, you just enjoy your children's visit. I ask as a son." he said.

Katherine nodded her head.

"Alright. Welcome to Hatfield, Your Majesty. I'm sure your children will be happy to see you." she said.

Harry nodded.

"They will be. Being away from Court will be good for me." he said.

* * *

 **Ludlow Castle, Wales**

 **Prince William of Wales' Bedchambers**

William was sitting at his desk, studying his Latin. As heir to the Throne, his father wanted to make sure that his education was taken seriously. William was a very studious pupil. He loved to read, but one thing he was craving the most was the love of a wife. Due to his betrXothal to young Mary, Queen of Scots, he had to wait eleven more years before they were officially married.

Suddenly, one of his good friends and one of his cousins, Prince Mark, who was the second born son of Edmund Tudor and his late wife, Anne Boleyn.

"Dear cousin, why don't you come play tennis for a bit? The King doesn't need to know you put off studying for a bit." he said.

William shook his head.

"No. I will not disobey my father." he said.

Mark smiled.

"He doesn't have to know." he said.

William glared at his father's cousin.

"Why dont you go see your father? Your stepmother will be giving birth soon." he said.

Mark nodded.

"That is true. I'm glad to see him happy again." he said.

William smiled.

"Are you and you wife happy?" he asked.

Mark nodded.

"We are. She is employed in the Dowager Queen's Household right now, but I see her often. Our son is in the care of his governess." he said.

William looked away.

"I hope to have children one day. My wedding to the Queen of Scots is so far away." he said.

Mark patted his back.

"She won't be a little girl forever. Soon, she'll be a beautiful woman and she'll be all yours." he said.

William continued to study his Latin.

"I hope you're right." he said.

* * *

 **July 19, 1548**

 **Somerset Palace**

 **The Nursery**

Catherine Parr was smiling, as she watched the new curtains she ordered from Italy hung in her unborn child's room. She had her hand rested on her swollen stomach, caressing it with care. She still could not believe that after three marriages, she was finally going to become a mother.

Edmund walked up behind his heavily pregnant wife, but she did not notice him. He wrapped his arms around her and startled her.

She turned around and smiled at him.

"You shouldn't scare me like that, darling. We don't want the baby to come sooner than expected." she said.

Edmund smiled.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just wanted to see if there is anything I can do to help. You have been handling this Nursery on your own for over a month now." he said.

Catherine nodded.

"Yes, you may help me. You can help by staying out of the way. I know you have been through this excitement five times. This will be my first and possibly only time having a child." she said.

Edmund bowed.

"Yes, Your Highness." he said, with a smirk.

Catherine playfully slapped his arm.

"Thank you for thinking of me, sweetheart. However, I am fine. I will not do anything to risk our child. This baby means the world to me." she said.

Edmund hugged and kissed her.

"I know. If means everything to me also." he said.

* * *

 **July 25, 1548**

 **Alcala de Henares, Madrid, Spain**

 **Infante Juan of Aragon's Bedchambers**

Juan was sitting in his chair, reading a book. He was being carefully watched by the guards, under orders of his grandmother. Right now, war was being discussed in Medina del Campo and he was dying to be present there.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at his door.

Juan looked up.

"Come in." he said.

Luis and Lilliana walked in and sat down next to him.

Juan became aggravated.

"What do you two want? Can't you see I'm reading?" he asked.

Lilliana smiled.

"Well, we are the only ones here in the Palace, besides the guards and the staff. Why don't you want to spend time with us? You know, one day we all will be married one day soon and won't get this same time. Especially me, since I'll be married abroad." she said.

Juan scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Father and grandmother are so busy looking after Luis, they haven't found you a husband yet and they betrothed me to a child." he said bitterly.

Luis glared at him.

"I resent that. I didn't ask anything, except permission to write to my future wife. Also, Grandfather does look out for you. Look at your sister, Isabelle. She is married to the Archduke and just gave birth to a healthy baby boy not long ago." he said.

Juan smirked.

"We always get second best. Look at Lilliana. She is a smart, pious Spanish Infanta. Why can't Father betroth her to Prince William of Wales? She would be a future Queen of England. Also, our mother was from England." he said.

Lilliana glared at Juan.

"I will only marry when Grandmother and Father tell me to and to whom they tell me to. I know they would never put me in a bad situation with a tyrant for a husband." she said.

Juan smirked.

"Even if your husband is old? I'm sure you want your husband to at least be around the same age as you are." he said.

Lilliana rolled her eyes.

"I would rather have my husband older than me, then to not have one at all." she said.

Luis smiled at his aunt.

"I'm sure that whoever marries you, they will cherish you, sweet Lilliana." he said.

Juan continued to read.

"Yea, but don't get your hopes up." he said.

* * *

 **August 2, 1548**

 **Edinburgh Castle, Scotland**

 **Dowager Queen Margaret's Bedchambers**

Margaret was sitting in a chair, near the window. The castle had become a quiet place, ever since Margaret forbade her young granddaughter to stay inside. Even though the young Queen of Scots was nearly five years old, Margaret was making sure that she lived to adulthood.

A loud knock came from her door.

Margaret looked toward the door.

"Come in." she said.

One of the Ladies in charge of little Queen Mary's household came in and bowed.

"My Lady. I hope that you are well." she said.

Margaret nodded.

"I am well. What is it do you want?" she asked harshly.

The Lady-in-waiting cleared her throat.

"The Queen would like to know if she may play in the Gardens. She is very melancholy in her Chambers." she said.

Margaret turned and looked at the woman, sharply.

"No. My granddaughter will remain in her Chambers for her own good. I do not want to risk her health and Scotland will lose another member of this Royal Family." she said.

The Lady-in-waiting looked at the Dowager Queen.

"With all due respect, My Lady, but even you do not have any say in what happens to the Queen. If the Lord wanted to call her to his side, he could easily do so. Keeping the Queen locked up until her maturity is very cruel. She is still a child and needs to enjoenjoy her youth, before she has to take on the burden of running this country." she said boldly.

Margaret stood to her feet and walked over to the woman and glared at her.

"You are hereby dismissed from my granddaughter's service. You will receive no pension and no recommendations. You have no right to tell me what is best for my granddaughter. Leave the Palace immediately or your head will be separated from your useless body. Now go." she said.

The woman bowed her head and left Margaret's room.

Margaret sat on her bed and took a deep breath.

"She will be fine. God will not take her from me. He'll make me live long enough until she's Queen." she said aloud to herself.

* * *

 **August 14, 1548**

 **Sintra Palace, Sintra, Portugal**

 **King Carlos' Bedchambers**

Carlos and Mary were lying in his bed, cuddling very close. Carlos was very happy. He had managed to clear up the financial ruin thst his brother had put Portugal in.

He sat up and smiled down at his wife of thirteen years.

"Maria, can you believe where we are now?" he asked, as he walked over to pour himself a goblet of wine.

Mary shook her head.

"It's hard to believe. This time, five years ago, we were struggling in Beja Palace. Now, you're the King. You replenished the Treasury very quickly." she said.

Carlos smiled.

"I know. Now we have to prepare for the next journey." he said.

Mary sat up, with a serious look on her face. Even though she knew he was King, she hated Carlos' absences

"When will you be leaving?" she asked.

Carlos turned and looked at her.

"Early in the New Year." he said.

Mary got out of bed and went to sit in a nearby chair. She didn't want Carlos to see her with a sad look on her face, especially when the only reason he was leaving was to better Portugal and their family.

Carlos walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't be sad, because you are coming with me." he said, with a smirk.

Mary turned around, in shock.

"I'm going to Africa? With you?" she asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Yes, you are. I can't be without you for months now. Besides, I want you to see how beautiful it is there. The animals are so majestic. My sister, Beatriz, can be the Viceroy while we are gone and she will look after the children. Oh, Maria, please say you are alright with joining me." he said.

Mary smiled.

"I am honored that you even want me to come. Of course I will join you." she said.

Carlos knelt in front of her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I am so glad that you are. I love you so much and I needed your presence and touch the last time I was there." he said, as his lips brushed against hers.

Mary smiled.

"You have my touch now." she said, as she gave him another passionate kiss.

Carlos eagerly returned his wife's gesture, picked her up and carried her to his bed and made love to her.

* * *

 **August 30, 1548**

 **Somerset Palace**

 **Duchess Catherine's Bedchambers**

Catherine was sewing another blanket for her unborn child, who was due any day now. She was growing very excited that she was finally going to become a mother, despire being thirty-six years old. Also helping her see was her fifteen year old stepdaughter, Lady Mary Tudor of Somerset, Edmund's youngest daughter with his late wife, Anne Boleyn. She had grown incredibly close to her stepmother, since she lost her mother when she was only five years old.

Mary looked at Catherine.

"How are you feeling, Stepmother?" she asked.

Catherine smiled.

"Large. I would have had the baby already. It's just so uncomfortable to be pregnant in this unbearable heat." she said.

Mary nodded.

"I agree. It has been unusually warm this year. I'm glad that it rained yesterday and looks of the clouds, it will rain tonight." she said.

Catherine looked out of the window and the clouds did look very dark. She could also smell the moisture in the air. Unlike most English Noblewomen, she did not enter into confinement when she advanced further into her pregnancy. She felt that fresh air was important for the health of her and her child.

She turned and noticed a sad look on her stepdaughter's face.

"Mary, what's wrong, dear?" she asked.

Mary looked up.

"I just can't believe that Charlotte is already married." she said.

Catherine gave her a sad smile. Charlotte was Mary's older sister. She was eighteen years old and had just gotten married Sir George Howard, one of the elder brothers of Kitty Howard. Mary shared a close bond with her only sister, but felt that it was over since Charlotte was now a wife.

Catherine took Mary's hand.

"Your sister still loves you very dearly. Yes, she is married, but you will be too someday. Charlotte got to marry a man she loved, and as a member of the Royal Family, that is very rare. Be happy for her, since the love you both have for each other will never dwindle." she said.

Suddenly, Catherine felt a strong pain ehip through her abdomen. She grabbed her swollen stomach.

Mary grabbed her hand.

"Stepmother, what is it?!" she asked frantically.

Catherine began to breath deeply.

"Do not panic, but I think my time has come. Please get the midwife." she asked.

Mary nodded and immediately ran out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Eight hours later...**_

Edmund and Mary were waiting outside of Catherine's Bedchambers, awaiting the birth of the child. They heard Catherine scream several times and it sounded bloodcurdling. Edmund was filled with guilt that he was the one who as the source of Catherine's pain. He was also scared. The Physician had told him that Catherine being pregnant this late in life was a risk and that he should prepare himself, in case he lost a second wife.

Mary walked over to her father.

"I do not understand why it is taking this long." she said.

Edmund smiled.

"Do not fear. The child will come when it is ready. It took your mother nearly an entire day just to have you." he said.

Mary smiled.

"It did?" she asked.

Edmund nodded.

"I'll never forget that day. Your brother's and sisters were still very young, so I had the governess keep them in garden, until you arrive. Your mother was very strong and delivered you without any trouble. I just hope Care has the same fortune." he said, as he looked toward the closed door.

Mary hugged her father.

"She will. I know she will.

Finally, an infant's cry was heard from Catherine's room. Edmund looked at the door, midwife walked out. Her apron and hands were stained with blood.

Edmund walked up to her.

" Well?" he asked.

She smiled.

"The Duchess has given birth to a healthy, baby girl and she's a beauty." she said, with pride.

Edmund smiled and made the sign of the Cross.

"I can't believe it. I have another daughter. How's my wife?" he asked.

The midwife stood aside.

"You may go in and check for yourself." she said.

Edmund walked into the room, along with Mary. The room had a slight scent of blood, but no one cared.

In the bed, Catherine was sitting up, cradling s bundle, thst held a fidgety, brown-haired baby girl. Catherine looked at her husband and smiled, with tears in her gray eyes.

"Come meet our daughter." she said.

Edmund walked over and sat next to Catherine. She was still sweaty, but she was in a fresh nightgown.

"How are you feeling, darling?" he asked.

Catherine smiled.

"I feel complete now." she said, as she handed the new baby into her father's waiting arms.

Edmund cradled his new daughter in his arms and smiled at her. She was so beautiful with her chestnut brown hair and her blue eyes.

"Oh, Care. She is so beautiful." he said.

Mary walked up.

"I can't believe I have a younger sister. I can tell we will have such a wonderful relationship. What will her name be?" she asked.

Edmund chucked.

"Your stepmother was convinced she was carrying a little boy and wanted to name him Thomas. We never discussed girl names." he admitted.

Catherine smiled.

"I have the perfect name for her." she said.

Edmund looked at her.

"What will it be?" he asked.

Catherine took the baby back in her arms and cradled her.

"Her name will be Anne." she said happily.

Edmund and Mary looked at her, in shock.

"Is it after the Queen?" Mary asked.

Catherine shook her head.

"No, darling. I'm naming her after your mother." she said.

Edmund looked at her.

"That's sweet of you, sweetheart, but why?" he asked.

Catherine looked at him.

"Because even though she's gone, she is still apart of this family. Also, you all cared a great deal for her. I figured I would do something to honor her as well.

Edmund smiled, with tears coming down his face.

" I love you so much." he said.

Catherine smiled.

"And I love you." she said.

And with that, Lady Anne Tudor of Somerset was kissed by her mother, father, and older half sister.

* * *

 _A/N. Finslly, I finished this chapter. I apologize for the long wait. The holidays really had me busy. I'm glad I got to finish this chapter before New Years. So now, I shall ask some questions for the stories future. Who do you think Infanta Lilliana of Spain should marry? Do you all agree with Infante Duarte, Prince of Portugal, marrying Maria, the daughter of Isabella? How should Catarina and Juan's future marriage be? Who should die next in the story? Leave your ideas in a review or a message. Thanks for reading. Please leave Reviews. Chapter 7 will be up soon. Happy New Years to all of you!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Ah, my first chapter for 2016. Now, the last chapter saw some good things. I'm so glad that the story is well liked so far. I hope everyone had a safe and fulfilling New Years. I'm going to try get through this chapter as soon as I can, since my daughter and I have birthdays this month. Now, how does everyone feel about Isabella and Andres being married? He will be her last husband and she will not be bearing anymore children. In this chapter, a shadow from her past will present itself to her. Also, when this story is finished, I shall be working on a Katherine/Arthur story, in which Arthur lives from his illness in 1502. Anyway, please Enjoy Chapter 7 and please Read and Review!_

 **October 24, 1548**

 **Hampton Court**

 **King Henry's Bedchambers**

Harry was lying in his bed, deep in a troubling thought. He had a serious offer on his mind. The French Ambassador had came to Court with a marriage proposal. The French King wanted his eldest son to marry Harry's younger daughter, Princess Eleanor, when she turned sixteen years old. He was torn about what he would do.

A loud bang came from his door.

Harry sat up.

"Come in." he said.

The door opened and Queen Anne walked in, wearing her robe. She sat next to Harry.

"What's wrong, darling? You look upset." she said.

Harry took her hand in his and took a deep sigh.

"My Council wants me to make a French Alliance, by betrothing Eleanor to the Dauphin. They want her to be the next Queen of France." he said.

Anne caressed his face and smiled.

"Don't you think it's a good idea? Our daughter, the Queen of France. Plus maybe we could visit her in the future. It's bad enough that Matilda will be leaving for Sweden in three year's time. Both our daughters will be Queens. It's what they are being prepared for." she said.

Harry nodded.

"I know, but it just seems so wrong. It's like sending her into a lion's den. I know they will crush her spirit." he said, with a glare in his eyes.

Anne giggled.

"How do you know that, sweetheart? Did the Lord give you the gift of seeing things that are to come to past? she asked.

Harry looked at his wife, in shock.

"Are you saying that you want me to send her away?" he asked.

Anne shook her head.

"No. Our children leaving us is the worst pain I will ever have to endure, but as the Queen, I know that it is inevitable. When we were just the Prince and Princess of Wales, we had to prepare ourselves to know that any daughters we have will not remain with us forever. I remember the pain in my mother's eyes when I left Cleves. She wouldn't stop crying. She was happy that I was going to marry you and that I would one day become Queen of England. But, we both knew that we would never see each other again. That's why it is important to dwell on the happy memories that we have with our children. When times are unhappy, we will still have a reason to smile." she said.

Harry smiled and kissed her.

"How is it, after seventeen years, you still know what to say to comfort me?" he asked.

Anne caressed his face.

"I guess that is just a gift that the Lord gave me." she said.

Harry nodded.

"Do you think I should let Eleanor become the Queen of France?" he asked.

Anne took a deep breath.

"I cannot answer that. However, I know that whatever you decide, it will be in our daughter's best interest." she said.

Harry looked away from her.

"I really hope so." he said.

* * *

 **October 29, 1548**

 **La Mota Palace**

 **Medina del Campo, Valladolid, Castile, Spain**

Isabella walked outside, with little Catalina in her arms, enjoying the autumn warmth. She was really happy with her life in Spain. The past five years had been wonderful for her. She had three beautiful children, a loving husband, and she was finally rid of her tyrannical father.

Suddenly, one of her maids walked up to Isabella.

" _Senora_ , it is time for the child to take her nap." she said, gently.

Isabella nodded and handed Catalina away.

"I understand. Make sure that she is well covered and the window is closed. I don't want her catching a cold." she said.

The maid curtsied and then departed.

Isabella smiled and continued her walk. She enjoyed the air around her. She wished that she wasn't a prisoner, but it couldn't be helped. Queen Juana was adamant about her permanent confinement to La Mota.

Suddenly, Isabella felt a cold air brush against her. She turned around, in surprise.

"Is somebody there? Hello?" she asked.

No one answered her. Isabella still felt a chilling presence around her. She was starting to get scared.

Suddenly, a chilling voice said to her:

" _Well, if it isn't my beloved wife."_ it said menacingly.

Isabella slowly turned and was shocked by the speaker.

It was her first husband, the late King Manuel of Portugal.

Isabella began to back away.

"No. This cannot be. You're dead. It's been fifteen years." she said in s shaking voice.

Manuel's ghost stepped forward, never taking his eyes off her.

" _Do you think that just because you want to forget me, that you actually can? We were married for seven years and had children, though they didn't survive. I was willing to give you more chances. Now you have three children and they could have been ours. You think you deserve to be happy, after what you did to me? It's because of you, that none of our childrenhad_ _a chance on the Throne. You were young. We would have had more."_ he said, bitterly.

Isabella shook her head.

"No, Manuel. It wasn't meant to happen. Fade away. I have a good life now. Don't take that away from me." she said.

Manuel gave her an evil smirk.

" _That wouldn't be any fun, would it? How is it fair that you killed me and went on to marry three more men, including my brother? You're nothing, but a whore."_ he said angrily.

Isabella frowned.

"I am no whore." I never was. I admit that I have sinned, but being a whore was not one of them." she said.

Manuel frowned.

" _I'll make sure that you never have peace, until you admit to the world what you did to me."_ he said.

Isabella shook her head.

"Never. I shamed my family enough." she said.

Manuel smiled.

 _"Very well."_ he said.

Suddenly, a circle of fire appeared around Isabella. She could feel the flames teasing her flesh.

She began to panic and scream.

"NO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed, hysterically.

Manuel cackled.

 _"No one will help you. You will burn, like the she-devil that you are."_ he said.

Isabella felt to the ground and screamed and cried, in agony. She hsd given up on hope. She felt that she deserved to die.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed her.

She began to scream louder.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled.

Suddenly, a familiar voice said:

"Sweetheart, open your eyes!" he said, gently, but with a firm voice.

Isabella opened her eyes and came face-to-face with her husband, Andres. She smiled and held him tighter and cried.

"Oh, thank you for putting out that terrible fire." she said.

Andres looked at his wife, in confusion.

"What fire?" he asked.

Isabella looked at him, with tears coming down her face.

"The circle of fire that surrounded me, when you found me." she said.

Andres gave her a look of concern.

"There was no fire at all. I just arrived from Court and heard screaming. Then I saw you were rolling in the dirt, crying. I thought you had hurt yourself." he said.

Isabella looked at her husband, in shock.

"But, I thought there was a fire." she said in a low voice.

Andres kissed her cheek.

"Come. Let's get you out of this dirty dress." he said, as he helped her to her feet.

Isabella nodded and let her husband less her back to the Palace, but she looked utterly confused.

* * *

 **November 7, 1548**

 **Sintra Palace, Sintra, Portugal**

 **Queen Maria of Portugal's Bedchambers**

Mary was reading a letter from her mother. She was reassured that her mother was doing well, ever since her father's death, a year and a half earlier. She was so deep into her letter that she did not notice her sister-in-law, Infanta Beatriz , walk in behind her. The forty-five year old woman cleared her throat.

Mary turned her head and smiled.

"Oh, Beatriz. I didn't hear you come in. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

She nodded.

"I just wanted to finalize the arrangements about the children when you and Carlos depart for Africa." she said.

Mary nodded.

"Yes. We both decided that leaving them with you and your husband is better. You are the eldest surviving child and one of the view people that Carlos and I trust to watch our children, especially Duarte. His well-being is most vital. He's our only son." she said, as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Beatriz looked at her, with sadness.

"You still have yet to conceive?" she asked gently.

Mary shook her head.

"No and now I'm becoming worried that my womb is barren as the desert. I don't understand. I have done everything that has been suggested to me. It's been three years since my last pregnancy ended. I feel like a failure to my husband now." she said.

Beatriz gripped her hand.

"Do not thin that just because you cannot get pregnant like my sister, Isabel, that means you have failed Carlos. He has been on many journeys in these five years of being King. Maybe this voyage to Africa will change things. You may come back to Portugal with a second son slumbering in your womb." she said.

Mary smiled greatly.

"Beatriz, you may give a hard expression to the Court, but you have been nothing but a good friend and sister to me. I need it. I may never see either of my sisters again in this lifetime. There are times I miss them greatly. Elizabeth was only a child when I left and Isabella is basically a prisoner in the Kingdom of my aunt, The Queen of Spain. I agree that what she did was wrong, but to be confined to one Palace for the rest of her life." she said.

Beatriz rolled her eyes.

"She is a troublemaker. The Spanish Queen is more generous than I would be. I would have confined her to a convent far from the Court or would have had her head." she said, in anger.

Mary looked around, in shock.

"Beatriz, despite your hate for the Dowager Queen, she is my sister. I forgave her and I will not judge her. I am not the Lord. That is His job." she said.

Beatriz nodded.

"I agree. As for the Infantes, do not worry. My husband and I will take very good care for them. I am worried about my sister traveling with you all. Isabel may be thirty-one, but she is my parents' youngest child. I swore to protect her. Now she's married with six children. I love the woman she has become." she said.

Mary put her hand on Beatriz's shoulder.

"I know. You must also look at your daughters. They are wonderful young women." she said.

Beatriz nodded.

"They are. I just hate that my daughter, Teresa, is living in the Spanish Court with her husband." she said.

Mary hugged her.

"You know us Royal Women have to sacrifice our daughters. It is not something we have control over. I have seen my beloved mother in nine years. I think of her a great deal. However, I am also a mother and I must enjoy the time I have left with my own daughters." she said, with a small smile.

Beatriz held her hand.

"That's a long time away. Do not let my pining for my eldest daughter submerge you in sadness." she said.

Mary shook her head.

"I won't. Just take care of my children. I beg you." she said.

Beatriz knelt to her knees.

"I swear I will with my life, if necessary. I swear it to God." she said.

* * *

 **November 21, 1548**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Princess Elizabeth's Bedchambers**

Elizabeth sat near her window, watching the snow fall outside. She missed the care-free days that were now long gone. In her lap, was her beloved pet guinea pig. She decided that when she was in Spain, she would have more of these small rodents that really captured her heart.

Suddenly, Kitty Howard walked in. She had finally lost the small belly she had after giving birth to her son.

"Princess, I am surprised you aren't at the Feast. It is wonderful dancing. I had to stop, since I needed to be with little Edmund. I swear he grows by the day." she said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Is being a mother that enjoyable for you?" she asked.

Kitty smiled.

"I love my life. Edward, Bessie, Maggie and Edmund are my entire world. I kneel before God and thank Him for them every day I awake." she said.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath.

"I wonder what will happen when I become a mother. " she said.

Kitty touched her hand.

"You will also be Queen." she said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I know. Which means I will be expected to bear many children, particularly sons." she said, with a sad face.

Kitty sighed.

"Princess, you're only fifteen years old. You have years to bear many children. I just wish I could be by your side, as you mature.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I know you would love to come to Spain with me, but I will not tear you from your husband and your children. The Spanish Royal Family are family to me also, so I'm sure that they will be kind to me and love me like my family do here." she said.

Kitty nodded.

"Good. Now, since you missed the feast, there is someone that wants to see you." she said.

Elizabeth looked at her, in confusion.

"Who wants to see me? Is it my mother?" she asked.

Kitty shook her head.

"No. The Dowager Queen was unable to make the long journey here, but someone else did come and they are eager to see you." she said

Elizabeth nodded and stood up.

"Very well. Show them in." she said.

Kitty went to the door and walked back in holding the hand of a young girl, who was ten years old. The little girl was average height for her age. She had dark auburn hair that looked brown, a light olive complexion and very bright brown eyes.

Elizabeth had a large smile appear on her face.

"Rose? Is that you? " she asked.

The child was Lady Rose Fitzroy, the only illegitimate daughter of the late King Henry VIII.

"Yes, Your Highness." she said.

Elizabeth opened her arms.

"Come here, sister. Let me hug you. I haven't seen you in so long." she said.

Rose smiled as rushed into her older half sister's arms.

Kitty smiled.

"I'll just leave you two ladies alone. " she said, as she quietly stepped out of the chambers.

 _A/N Well another Chapter is done! I hope you all enjoyed this one, as well. Now, we also saw the return of another Royal Family member, despite her illegitimate birth. For those readers who didn't read "A Change For The Better ", Lady Rose Fitzroy is Henry VIII's bastard daughter, who was born on June 4, 1538. Her mother was one of Queen Katherine's Spanish maids, who was executed for Heresy and Treason. If anyone has any ideas on what should happen for Lady Rose in her life, feel free to drop suggestions. Also, the next chapter will be a time jump to late Spring 1549. Please Read and Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Well, another day another chapter lol. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I won't give the plot away, but we have many things coming up. In this chapter, we will several things. Each Royal Family has their own conflicts going on in this chapter and there will be good news coming in this Chapter. But, enough of my rambling. We will be picking up in early May 1549. Please enjoy Chapter 8 and don't forget to Read and Review!_

 **May 5, 1549**

 **Hampton Court**

 **King Henry's Privy Chambers**

Harry and his Council were looking at the betrothal for Princess Elizabeth and Infante Luis, Prince of Asturias. Everyone knew time was running out and that both of the them would be turning sixteen years old soon, which is when the martinis supposed to take place.

Edmund Tudor looked at his nephew.

"Your Majesty, the betrothal is clear. Princess Elizabeth must depart for Spain when she reaches sixteen years of age to marry the heir to the Spanish Throne. " he said.

Harry nodded.

"I understand and I have every intention of fulfilling that betrothal. It's a good match. It will do England good to have one of its Princesses as Queen of Spain. However, she is also my sister and I will not risk her life. Spain and France are at war and a future Spanish Princess with a large dowry on the sea would be a sitting target to the French. " he said.

The other Councilmen nodded and began to murmur amongst themselves.

Henry Grey, the husband of Catherine Grey, cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty, we could always cancel the Spanish marriage. Princess Elizabeth could marry a Frenchman, that way she would be safe." he said.

Harry shook his head.

"No. I'm not sending Elizabeth to that snake pit. She's going to Spain and that's my final decision. Now, all we have to do is figure out how to send her safely." he said.

Edmund Tudor lifted his head.

"What about Portugal?" he said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"We already have an alliance with Portugal. My sister, Mary, is Queen there now. Anyway, their son is too young for Elizabeth." he said.

Edmund shook his head.

"No, Your Majesty. I do not mean an alliance with Portugal, but we could send the Princess to Portugal, she could take refuge with King Carlos and Queen Mary and then continue to Spain by land." he said.

Harry nodded.

"That may work, but the problem is that the last time I wrote my sister, Mary, they were still in Africa on expedition. There's no telling when they will return. My cousin, Infanta Beatriz of Portugal, is regent of the country. However, I am willing to try it." he said.

Harry turned toward his notary.

"Write a letter to the Portuguese King and see if he will allow Princess Elizabeth to seek refuge there, until the Spanish war is finally over." he ordered.

The young notarty nodded and left to write the letter.

* * *

 **Hatfield House**

 **Dowager Queen Katherine's Bedchambers**

Katherine was lying in bed, as her physician examined her. She has been feeling very ill and weaker than usual. Sometimes her chest was hurting so bad, that she was sometimes confined to bed. Finally, the pain was just do unbearable, that Lady Darrell had to call the physician.

The physician cleared his throat.

"How often do you feel these pains, Your Majesty?" he asked.

Katherine took several breaths, before speaking.

"Every now and then. Some days I have the energy to get up and actually move around, but other days the pain is unbearable and I must stay in bed. I try not to complain much, but my Ladies are making a fuss over it." she said.

The Physician turned and looked at her.

"Your Majesty, I am concerned about these pains you are feeling. They are occurring around your heart. You are over sixty of age. It could be just the natural feeling, but I want you to pay attention to these pains and if they occur, please let me know. I am going to make you a tonic I want you to take three times a day. It will strengthen your heart. I will show your maid, Lady Darrell, how to make it. " he said.

Katherine nodded her head and gave a weak smile.

"Thank you so much, Doctor. God bless you." she said.

The physician smiled at the former Queen. Despite the fact that there was a new Queen, Katherine was still important to the Country. She was still their Queen and they loved her.

Suddenly, Elizabeth Darrell walked in and immediately went to her mistress.

"Are the pains still ailing you, Your Majesty?" she asked, worriedly.

Katherine shook her head.

"Not as much as they were. Thank you for calling the Physician. I simply want to rest. Is there something else I can do for you?" she asked.

Lady Darrell shook her head and smiled at Katherine.

"No, Your Majesty. Please get some rest." she said, as she covered Katherine with a thick blanket.

Katherine smiled and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **May 11, 1549**

 **Bahia Palace, Morocco, Africa**

 **The Courtyard**

Mary was really enjoying the beauty of Morocco. It was completely different from Portugal, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. The Moroccan people were hesitant to accept their presence, since the Portuguese were all Christians. However, there were certain things that Mary enjoyed about the Moroccan culture. She enjoyed the fashion and the art. The Palace they were currently in was so beautiful, with it's courtyard and an actual fountain. She also enjoyed the kindness of the Moroccan maids who tended her.

One of them, Fatima, walked up to her.

"My Lady, it is becoming too hot. Why don't we go back inside?" she suggested.

Mary looked at the young former Muslim girl and smiled.

"Very well. I believe you are right. I was not ready for Morocco's weather. I've been feeling dizzy and sick to my stomach for a few days now." she said.

Fatima looked at her new Mistress, with concern.

"Are you ill? Should I summon physician or apothecary?" she asked.

Mary shook her head.

"No, I am sure it is nothing. I am just hot." she said.

Suddenly, the women heard heavy footsteps. They all turned and came face to face with King Carlos. He was dresses in magnificent dark green clothes with his crown planted firmly on his head.

Mary smiled.

"Sweetheart." she said, as she kissed his cheek.

Carlos returned her kiss.

"I'm sorry to disturb your walk, but the baptismal is going to take placed in the Chapel now. I wanted us to be present." he said.

Mary nodded.

"Of course I will accompany you there. We can go now, if you like." she said.

Carlos extended his hand.

"Of course, darling." he said.

Mary took his hand and they began to walk toward the room that they used in the Palace as a chapel.

* * *

Carlos, Mary and the rest of their Portuguese subjects that accompanied them on their journey watched as some of the Moroccan people, who were born Muslims, renounced their faith and chose to be baptized as Christian. Unlike their ancestors, Carlos and Mary did not want to come into a strange land and control their religion. They offered the choice of converting and the decision was left up to the individual. After being baptized, they were given a Christian name.

A young man, whose name was Ahmed, stood forward and let the Priest pour water over his head.

Carlos looked at Mary. She didn't look well. She was looking pale and profusely sweating.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked.

Mary nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm fine. You shouldn't be talking during Mass." she said.

Carlos smiled and nodded.

"Very well." he said.

After the baptismal, all of the converts stood in front of Carlos and Mary.

Carlos stood up.

"Good Christian people, you have all been baptized in the name of our Lord, Jesus Christ. You are therefore welcomed into his House and family. I hope that you all will go out into the world and spread the news about him. I am not your leader and you are not my subjects, but you will always be in my prayers and thoughts. God bless you all." he said, as he took Mary's hand and departed from the Chapel.

* * *

 **King Carlos' Bedchamber**

Carlos, Mary and his sister, Infanta Isabel, we're enjoying a quiet, private meal together. Carlos was celebrating the fact that he had, once again, found great wealth in his expedition to Africa. Now, successfully had a trade, so he wouldn't have to always travel far.

Isabel smiled at her elder brother.

"I am so proud of you, brother. You are accomplishing so much more than any of our brothers did and you've only been King for six years. The Lord has truly blessed your Reign." she said, as she sipped her goblet of wine.

Carlos smiled back.

"I haven't done anything, without the Lord guiding my way." he said.

Mary took his hand in hers.

"I thank him that he has blessed you so well, sweetheart." she said.

Carlos gripped her hand.

"You becoming my wife was one of those blessings." he said.

Mary began to blush. She was amazed that after fourteen years of marriage, Carlos could still make her blush so heavily.

"You're too kind, Carlos." she said.

Isabel smiled at the sight of her brother and sister-in-law being so in love after a long time. Their marriage was a true love match, just like her very own.

"So, now that Africa was such a success, what will be your next move, brother?" she asked.

Carlos took a sip of wine and looked at his sister. Mary stood up, to stand by the window to watch the sunset.

"Well, I want to set my eyes on Asia. I have seen and heard such beautiful things about that country. I don't know if I will personally make a journey that far, but I could send envoys there. I'm also thinking of sending explorers to the New World. I want to claim more territories and with God on our side, I am sure we can accomplish that goal and spread the True Faith, without spilling more blood." he said.

Suddenly, Mary let out a loud gasp. Carlos and Isabel looked in her direction.

"What's wrong, darling?" Carlos asked, in concern.

Mary pointed toward something on the floor. It was a smear of blood.

"The maids must have forgotten to clean something. Maybe a mouse was killed in here or something." she concluded.

Isabel let her hand over her mouth and turned very pale.

Maria... I'm sorry...but the blood is yours." she said.

Mary gave her a puzzled look, but she looked down and the blood was coming from her. She slightly pulled her gown up and the blood was slowly dripping down her legs.

She looked up at her husband and sister-in-law.

"Oh, my God." she said.

Isabel stood up.

"I'll go find the physician." she said, as she ran from the room.

Carlos went over to Mary.

"It's alright, sweetheart. You'll be fine." he said soothingly to her.

All of a sudden, Mary collapsed in his arms.

* * *

 _One Hour Later..._

Carlos and Isabel stood outside of Carlos' Bedchamber, while the physician examined Mary. Carlos was pacing back and forth, anxious with worry. He couldn't get the sight of his wife fainting out of his head. He was just praying that she was not seriously ill. This had never happened to her before.

Finally, the physician walked out.

Carlos walked up to him.

"How is my wife? May I see her?" he asked.

The physician nodded and stood aside.

Carlos rushed in and saw Mary sitting up in his bed. Her dark auburn hair was let down and she finally had more color in her cheeks. He rushed over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Maria, I was so worried about you. Are you alright?" he asked.

Mary smiled and nodded.

"I am more than alright, Carlos. I'm with child. Finally, my womb carries another child of yours." she said.

Carlos had a smiled break across his face, as he hugged her. He let her go and looked at her.

"But what about the bleeding? You've never done that in any of your other pregnancies." he said.

The physician cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but sometimes bleeding in the early days of being with child is normal. As far as I can tell, the unborn child that slumbers in the Queen's womb is healthy. She will be brought to childbed in January, which is in eight months." he said in a very deep voice.

Carlos nodded.

"You will be greatly rewarded for your efforts. I would like if you attend the Queen during our stay here in Morocco." he said.

The Physician nodded his head.

Carlos turned back toward Mary and kissed her again.

"I love you so much. Another beautiful child that the Lord is blessing us with. I pray that he or she is as beautiful as you." her said.

Mary smiled and caressed his face.

"I pray that our child looks like you more. I shall make a pilgrimage when we return to Portugal to pray for a healthy son." she said.

Carlos gave her a soft, but firm look.

"Our child may very well be another daughter and we will love her just like her sisters. It is up to the Lord to decide upon the sex of our child and he is discreet in these affairs. The only thing I want is for our child to be healthy and you to survive the birth. I will ask for nothing more." he said.

Mary nodded.

"You're right. I just want our child healthy. Boy or girl, this child will be greatly loved." she said.

* * *

 **May 19, 1549**

 **Aljaferia Palace, Zaragoza, Aragon, Spain**

 **Queen Juana's Privy Chamber**

Queen Juana and Charles, the Holy Roman Emperor were waiting to negotiate with the French Army General. Juana was totally against negotiating with the French. To her, they were her enemy.

Charles looked at his mother and noticed her stoic expression.

"Mother, please straighten your face. We're the Monarchs of Spain. Do we want to leave the impression that Spain's Queen is an unforgiving woman?" he asked.

Juana looked at her son.

"I do not care what these people think. They have never liked us and I will not make friends with my enemies. However, I am willing to listen to reason, so that this war can end and we can finish these wedding preparations for Luis." she said.

Charles nodded his head, not willing to argue with his mother. She was nearly seventy years old and when her mind was made up, there was no changing it at all.

Finally, the French General walked in and bowed to Juana and Charles.

"Your Majesties." he said, in his native tongue.

Juana, who was fluent in several different languages, including French, stood up and held out her hand.

"You are most welcome here in Aragon." she said, also in French.

Charles gestured to a chair.

"Please have a seat and hopefully we will agree on peace to end this bloody war." he said.

The French nodded and sat down.

"My lord, the King of France hates this war. It troubles him to be at war with another Christian Kingdom and not to mention that it is very expensive to fight this war. We have an offer that will bring peace to our realms." he said, with a smile at Queen Juana.

Juana cleared her throat.

"What does the French King propose?" she asked.

The General handed her a document.

"We will all cease this pointless battle on two conditions: You will surrender the city of Roussillion and all of its properties to my King and also your granddaughter, Infanta Lilliana, will be betrothed to the Dauphin and will depart for Paris immediately. My King believes his son deserves a beautiful, Spanish bride." he said, with a grin.

Before Charles could speak, Juana slammed the document on the table.

"No. Absolutely not." she said.

The French General looked at her, in shock.

"No? What is it that you are object to exactly, Your Majesty?" he asked.

Juana glared at him.

"This entire nonsense. Roussillion is my city. My father fought for it forty-five years ago and his efforts will not be in vain. Also, I absolutely refuse to send my granddaughter to France and marry anyone there. Your King is mad if he thinks that his son will have a Spanish Infanta as his future bride." she said.

The General frowned at her.

"The Infanta is being offered a golden future. She could become a future Queen of France. " he said.

Juana smirked at the younger man.

"You are mistaken. The honor is to refuse the offer that inclines that my precious granddaughter lay down with a common dog and give birth to his pups for the rest of her life." she said.

The Frenchman stood to his feet, in anger.

"I will not have you insulting my King in my presence." he bitterly said.

Queen Juana, despite her age, also stood to her feet.

"I do not have you in chains, although the thought is very beautiful to me. I am not forcing you to stay here. You may leave my presence, as I insult your King, as I speak nothing, but the truth." she said.

The Frenchman leaned forward on the table.

"If I leave this place without peace and the betrothal of the Infanta, the war will continue." he said.

Juana also leaned forward.

"So be it. I'm Queen Juana of Castle and Aragon. God guided me to this Throne and as long as he gives me breath, I will defend it at all cost. I will not cede any power to your King and that is final." she said.

The General turned and left.

Charles stood and turned to his mother.

"Mother, why didn't you take the offer? Lilliana is nearly sixteen years old and she should be married. I am not crazy about the French either, but I could love to see one of my daughters become Queen. Adriana is the Queen Consort of Naples, why can't Lilliana become the Queen of France? " he asked.

Juana looked at her son.

"My father fought to keep Roussillion, while my mother lay dying in Castile. I will not have his efforts be in vain. I will also not have your daughter married to our enemy. We will continue to fight and I have a better match for Lilliana." she said.

Charles looked at her, in confusion.

"Where is the eligible candidate?" he asked.

Juana smiled.

"England. I want her to marry Prince William." she said.

Charles shook his head.

"That's not possible and you know it. He's betrothed to the Queen of Scotland." he said.

Juana smirked.

"There are two things to consider. The Scots Queen is not even six years old. She still has ten years before she can even safely bare children. Lilliana is already a young woman and I guarantee that once my nephew sees the dowry that we will provide, I'm sure that he will not refuse."she said.

Charles nodded.

"Very well. However, I am sure it can wait. We still have a war to win." he said.

Juana sat down.

"That will not be a hard task at all." she said.

 _A/N Another Chapter down! I hope you all enjoyed the events that took place. Before I conclude, I just want to explain some historical significance. The city of Roussillion, which is in France today, was once apart of Spain and Ferdinand of Aragon did fight the French for it in 1504. Also, how do you guys feel about Prince William's betrothal? Who should he marry? Also, another Portuguese Infanta or Infante is on the way! As we approach the 1550s, many things will come to pass, but I will not spoil them. Thank you all for reading. Please Read and Review! Chapter 9 will be up soon. Also, thanks for the birthday wishes. This coming Wednesday is the big day :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Chapter 9 is up now! I hope everyone is enjoying the plot line. When we left the final chapter, the Spanish and the French were still at war, The Portuguese Royal Family discovered that a new child was on its way and the English were debating on betrothal arrangements. Now, were picking up in the summer of 1549. I'm still taking votes on the betrothal of Prince William of England. Should it be Queen Mary of Scots, who is still a small child or should it be Infanta Lilliana of Castile and Aragon, who's a wealthier Princess and is the daughter of the Holy Roman Emperor? We are going to see how Lilliana feels about her possible marriage to the Prince of Wales in this Chapter as well. I am not taking votes on Queen Mary of Portugal's unborn child, because I have already decided what the gender and the name will be. Please Read and Review!_

 **August 12, 1549**

 **Palacio de las Duenas, Seville, Castile, Spain**

 **The Courtyard**

Juan and Lilliana were walking in the Courtyard of the Palace that they were being guarded in. Lilliana had just received a letter from her father that her grandmother was intending to negotiate a betrothal between her and Prince William of England. She was reading, as she walked with her brother.

Juan laughed.

"My, our grandmother just doesn't give up, does she? She wants to break another Queen's betrothal, so that the future King of England can marry you." he said.

Lilliana shrugged.

"I don't know. Our mother was from there. It would be nice to see her homeland." she said.

Juan shook his head.

"No. You are a Spanish Infanta. I would prefer if you married a Duke here, like our older sister, Maria." he said.

Lilliana closed her eyes.

"The only reason Grandmother allowed that is because that family was being a nuisance to the Crown. It's only good fortune that Maria has a good marriage." she said.

Juan nodded.

"Well, at least she got to remain in Castile. Adriana is in Italy and Isabelle is in Austria. Only God knows what is becoming of them." he replied bitterly.

Lilliana rolled her eyes.

"Adriana writes us both. Yes, her husband takes mistresses, but he's kind to her and she has four beautiful children and is expecting another. Isabelle has a son and she is in love with her husband. If our sisters can find good marriages, why can't I?" she asked.

Juan smiled at her.

"You deserve a good marriage, as do I. I just hate that I'm stuck with a mere Portuguese Infanta." he said.

Lilliana turned to look at him.

"A Portuguese Infanta is nothing to lament about. Look at all that King Carlos has accomplished. They're very wealthy and you met the Portuguese Queen when we were children, when she was just the Duchess of Beja. She was very beautiful. The odds are that her daughters are equally as beautiful as she is." she said.

Juan rolled his eyes.

"I can bed any beautiful woman. I just want my wife to be smart and also gorgeous. I'm just preparing for the worst." he said.

Lilliana smirked.

"I'm sure that Infanta Catarina is having the same thoughts about you." she said.

Suddenly, the Mayor of the Palace, Pedro Pacheco y Mendoza, ran up to them.

" _Altezas,_ your grandmother, Queen Juana, and your Father, Emperor Charles, are on their way here. The war is over! We were victorious! We only lose 2,000 men and the French lose nearly 10,000." he said proudly.

Lilliana made the sign of the Cross.

"Thanks be to God. He truly was in our side.

* * *

 **Sintra Palace, Sintra, Portugal**

 **Infanta Catarina of Portugal's Bedchamber**

Catarina was sitting in her bedroom, working on her embroidery. She preferred to be alone right now. She was no longer the little girl that the Portuguese Court doted on. She was now a twelve year old beautiful young woman. She had dark brown hair that looked black to the naked eye, pale skin and deep sea blue eyes. She had a great beauty to her, but she never acknowledged it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

She looked up from her work.

"Come in." she said.

Her mother, Queen Maria, stepped in. She was wearing a a dark red Moorish gown that was showing off her small four month pregnant belly.

Mary smiled at her eldest daughter.

"Hello, sweetheart." she said with a bright smile.

Catarina smiled back.

"Hello, _Mamãe._ I'm so happy to see you." she said, as she stood up to hug her pregnant mother.

Mary hugged her child back.

"I'm concerned about you, dear. Your maids came to me and said that you had confined yourself in your room all this time. What's wrong?" she asked.

Catarina sighed and walked over to her bed. She turned red in her face, before pulling her blanket back. Mary looked on the bed and saw a dark red stain on her daughter's sheet. Now she understood why her daughter was keeping to herself today.

Mary walked closer to her.

"Is this the first time this has happened to you, sweetheart?" she asked gently.

Catarina nodded her head and refused to look at her mother.

Mary walked over and hugged her daughter.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, sweetheart. This is a normal occurrence in girls your age. All it means is that you are becoming a woman." she said.

Catarina turned from her mother.

"I know. That's why I wanted to hide it. I hoped that if everyone thought I never had a monthly bleeding, that my betrothal to the Duke of Franco would be called off because I couldn't have children in my future marriage. I thought that once my monthly bleedings started, that Father would send me off to Spain right away." she confessed.

Mary looked at her daughter in shock.

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't have anything to fear. Your Father has no intention on you getting married this young. You're only twelve years old. You won't be leaving for Spain until you're seventeen." she said.

Catarina sighed a breath of relief.

"Forgive my foolishness, Mother. I was just so scared." she said.

Mary hugged her.

"It's perfectly fine, sweetheart. Now, let's get you into a nice warm bath and I'll explain to you what to do during this time of the month." she said.

Catarina nodded and followed her mother.

* * *

 **August 18, 1549**

 **Richmond Palace**

 **Dowager Queen Katherine's Bedchamber**

Katherine was lying in bed in a new bedchamber. Her son thought that Richmond Palace was better suited for his mother the former Queen. She had been at Richmond now for two months and she loved it, but now she was currently very ill. Her chest was troubling her greatly. She did not know what ailment was troubling her, but she tried her best to cope with her illness.

Suddenly, Lady Elizabeth Darrell, now entering into her middle age years, ran into the room.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry to disturb your rest, but the King is here and wishes to see you." she said.

Katherine took several breaths, before sitting up.

"Very well. Help me up and fetch my robe please. I will not refuse to see my son, no matter how ill I am. He is still the King." she said.

Elizabeth Darrell helped Katherine stand up from her bed, put her robe on her and helped her walk to a chair to sit down.

"What should I tell the King? You do not look well." she asked Katherine.

Katherine smiled.

"Tell him that I am an old woman now and that aches and pains are normal for someone my age. Being him in." she said.

Lady Darrell nodded and went to get the King. A few minutes later, King Harry walked in and smiled at his mother.

He knelt down and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Mother. I'm so glad to see you." he said.

Katherine smiled.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Your Majesty." she said.

Harry laughed.

"To you, I am simply just Harry." he said.

Katherine nodded.

"Very well. What can I help you with, darling?" she asked.

Harry sighed and took a seat in front of his mother.

"I'm having a dilemma on who my son, the Prince of Wales, should marry. At first, it was common knowledge that he was going to marry Queen Mary of Scotland, even though she is still a small child. However, your sister, The Queen of Spain, has made an offer for William to marry her granddaughter, Infanta Lilliana, the youngest daughter of your nephew, The Holy Roman Emperor. Her dowry will be very large and plus William could get marry sooner and produce an heir for the dynasty. Since I have three sons and two daughters, there really isn't any pressure on me and Anne anymore to produce children. I will leave that up to the children now." he said.

Katherine smiled.

"Are you asking your mother for advice, dear?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"You were a Monarch. Besides, I want to know how you and Father planned our marriages." he said.

Katherine cleared her throat.

"Well, you have to look at both Queen Mary and Infanta Lilliana. Send people to talk to both of them and then maybe you will be at ease of who to choose for my grandson's wife and England's future Queen." she said.

Harry nodded.

"Youre right. I shall send Ambassadors to Spain and Scotland and figure out who will be the best one bride." he said.

Kathrine smiled.

"You have to do what is best for the Kingdom, Harry. You may send your ambassadors and they may try to advise you, but you as the King will know what to do." she said.

Harry chuckled.

"Is that what you thought when you betrothed Elizabeth to Infante Luis?" he asked.

Katherine looked at her son, shocked at his question.

"I have to admit something you. May God forgive me, but I arranged that to spite your Father. We were going through a terrible time in our marriage and I tried to just make him angry. My sister, the Queen of Spain, decided to honor the betrothal." she said.

Harry laughed.

"I didn't think that you had it in you to do anything out of spite, Mother. However, you did pick a wonderful choice for my sister. I just hope I can do the same thing for my children. I mean Matilda will be leaving in two year's time, my cousin, Lady Catherine Grey offered her eldest daughter to marry Edward when they are sixteen years old. I'm thinking of betrothing Owen to Princess Elisabeth Valois of France, at the advice of my Council. I just want to make the right choice for William, like you and Father made for me." he said.

Katherine winced in pain, but did her best to hide it.

"Sweetheart, you will make the right choice. William will be a wonderful King and husband to any woman you choose for him." she said.

Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Mother. You always know what to say to ease my stress. I wish you would return to Court." he said.

Katherine took a deep breath.

"I know you do, but my strength is not what it used to be. I'm an old woman now, Harry. You children are getting older and no longer need me as much." she said.

Harry nodded.

"I know, but I know Elizabeth would love if you come to Court before she departs for Spain." he said.

Katherine smiled.

"I will try to make it to Court then. If I cannot make it, please let her know that I love her dearly and I am so proud of her and that no matter what, I will always be with her. Make sure she knows that the Lord will guide her steps in life." she said.

Harry nodded.

"I will tell her that, Mother. I must get back to Court. I love you." he said, as he stood up and kissed Katherine on her cheek.

As Harry left her room, Lady Darrell walked in and looked at Katherine, in concern.

"Your Majesty, why didn't you tell the King about your health? As your son, doesn't he have a right to know about your condition?" she asked.

Katherine looked at her.

"I should have told him about my ill health, but I couldn't stress him anymore than he already is. With my grandson's impending marriage coming up and Elizabeth leaving soon, my health should not be a concern for him." she said.

Lady Darrell closed her eyes, obviously against her Mistress's choice.

"How long do you think you can keep this from the King?" she asked.

Katherine gave her a look, despite her obvious pain.

"Until I get better." she said.

* * *

 **August 27, 1549**

 **La Mota Palace, Medina del Campo, Castile, Spain**

 **Princess Isabella's Bedchambers**

Isabella was curled up in her bed, looking scared. She had really changed over the last few months. She kept seeing Manuel's ghost and he tormented her and now she lived in constant fear. She had been confined to her room for three days now, while Andres was away at Court.

Suddenly, a man's manical laugh was heard.

Isabella looked up and began to whimper in fear.

"Who's there? Please don't hurt. Spirit, I beg of you. Show me mercy, please." she said, as she cried quietly.

Her husband, Andres, just returning from Court, walked in. He was greatly concerned for his wife and was not shy to show it.

"It's me, sweetheart. You don't have to be frightened. No one will hurt you." he said.

Isabella looked at Andres, with fear in her eyes.

"Andres, is it really you? This isn't a cruel joke?" she asked.

Andres nodded his head.

"It's me. I promise." he said.

Isabella sighed, in relief and threw herself in his arms.

"Oh, Andres! I have missed you so much. Now I know I am safe." she said.

Andres looked at her, in confusion.

"Why would you be unsafe, my dear?" he asked.

Isabella looked at him.

"Manuel is trying to kill me. You must stop him." she said.

Andres stared at her.

"Sweetheart, Manuel has been dead for sixteen years. You're just having nightmares." he said, with a smile.

Isabella closed her eyes. She knew that Andres didn't understand the pain she was feeling. However, she was thankful to have him as her husband. After four years of marriage, he still lived her and that made her guilt over killing Manuel worth it.

Andres kissed her forehead.

"Come. Let us get you bathed, put into a clean dress and jewels and let's walk in the Gardens with the children. Catalina is walking so much better now." he said.

Isabella nodded.

"Alright. I'll give it a chance." she said softly.

* * *

 **September 1, 1549**

 **Edinburgh Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland**

 **Dowager Queen Margaret's Chambers**

Margaret was sitting reading a letter from one of her daughters. She was smiling to herself. In her first marriage to King James IV of Scotland, she managed to produce eight children in the first eighteen years of her marriage. Of course, the pregnancies took a toll. On her body and she was no longer the slim pretty Queen she was, despite the fact that her last pregnancy was nearly thirty years ago.

Suddenly, Margaret's daughter in law, Mary of Guise, the widow of the late King James V, Margaret's eldest son, walked in. Mary of Guise was a member of a powerful aristocratic family in France. She was the second wife of the late King, marrying him after his first wife, Madeline of Valois, died from consumption six months after their marriage. Mary herself was married once before and had an older son in France. She bore King James three children, but only little Queen Mary survived infancy.

Margaret stood to her feet.

"May I help you with something, dear daughter?" she asked.

Mary nodded.

"Yes, you need to call off this betrothal of my daughter to that English Prince. I will not allow it." she said in her French accent.

Margaret stared at her, in shock.

"Why must I do that? She will be Queen of both Scotland and England. That would be an honor. Besides, She has English in her blood." she said.

Mary glared at her mother-in-law.

"She is also French! I will not let her forget that." she said.

Margaret walked closer to her daughter-in-law.

"I am the regent of this land and in charge of your daughter. The Prince of Wales is a perfect match for her. There is no one better." she said.

Mary shook her head.

"No. Marry her to the Dauphin of France or someone of the French nobility. It will benefit her much more than that blasted Englishmen." she said.

Margaret glared at Mary.

"I will remind you, Madam, that I am English and they are my family. You will do no favors for yourself to insult them. Your daughter is marrying an eligible Prince who will stand by her side, as she governs this nation one day. She is nearly seven years old now and she will be marrying in nine years time. That is final." she said.

Mary stood to her full height, which was taller than her sixty year old mother-in-law.

"You are not a young woman anymore and I guarantee that my daughter will not set foot in England. I did not sacrifice my homeland and my son from my first marriage to stand by and watch my daughter marry someone who will mean her no good. When you die, I will be regent for my daughter and I will make sure that her husband is someone I approve of. I am glad that you are still in good health. It will be shameful if we all lost you. I will pray that God gives you a longer life. Good day, Madam." she said, as she left the room.

Margaret stared, in shock. She had never felt this much fear. She was now more aware of her age. Her daughter-in-law was only thirty-four years old and was more likely to live longer. She didn't realize her daughter-in-law was so keen on little Queen Mary having a French marriage. Margaret now knew that her role as regent was in trouble and her life could be as well.

 _A/N Another has been completed! I hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next one. Now, the next chapter will involve an English diplomat visiting the Spanish Court, King Carlos of Portugal becomes wealthier, Queen Anne of England has a surprising announcement and marriage agreements are finalized. I'm sorry I made Mary of Guise a little harsh in this chapter, but I needed conflict on the Scottish side as well. The next chapter will take place in autumn 1549. Please Read and Review and Chapter 10 will be up soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _I am deciding to write more often now. My goal is to finish this story before my wedding in August. This Chapter will focus on King Harry deciding on his marriages for his five children. I hope you all agree on the marriage choices. Also, it is almost time for Princess Elizabeth to leave for Spain. She will be taking an alternative route there, but it will be explained in the chapter. So without further ado, here's Chapter 10! Please Read and Review!_

 **November 1, 1549**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Princess Elizabeth's Bedchamber**

Elizabeth was pacing back and forth. Harry was anxious to see her and was on his way to see her now. She was nervous about what she was about to hear from him. She had turned sixteen years old nearly two months ago and she was worried that it had something to do with her upcoming marriage.

Suddenly, Harry walked in. Elizabeth bowed before him.

"Your Majesty." she said.

Harry picked her up and smiled at her.

"Sweet sister, you do not have to bow to me in the privacy of your bedchamber. Now, please sit down." he said.

Elizabeth sat down in a chair in front of Harry.

"I'm listening." she said.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Your marriage agreement to Infante Luis is now complete. You will be departing for Spain at the end of this month. Now, France is still at odds with them, so you will land in Portugal first, since they have no grievances with France at the moment." he said.

Elizabeth went very pale in her face. She had been fearing this day for awhile.

"I am Your Majesty's humble servant and loving sister. I shall do whatever you ask of me." she said, showing no visible emotions.

Harry smiled.

"Elizabeth, I know it was your wish to take the veil, but you will see that you will enjoy married life. Also, one day you will be the Queen of Spain and a very good one indeed." he said.

Elizabeth gave him a weak smile.

"I hope you are right." she said.

Harry smiled.

"If it makes you feel better, I've arranged for Lady Kitty, Duchess of Richmond, to travel with you, with her husband. They will remain with you, until you are married to the Infante." he said.

Elizabeth smiled at the thought that her dear friend would be with her, as she married her future husband.

Harry stood up and cleared his throat.

"So, please make sure that your household is packed with the month, dear sister." he said.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._**

 **Queen Anne of England's Bedchamber**

Anne and Harry were sitting in her room, eating a very good dinner. Harry smiled at his wife. He admitted that Anne had changed alot physically over their eighteen year marriage. After giving birth to five children, Anne's figure had thickened, but not in a disgusting way. To him, it made her look mature and beautiful.

Anne looked up from her plate.

"Is your dinner to your liking?" she asked in her thick German accent.

Harry nodded.

"Yes it is. You know what I like, sweetheart." he said.

Anne smiled.

"How are things at Court? Did you decide on who our children will marry?" she asked nervously.

With a deep sigh, Harry nodded.

"Yes, I have. I am still deciding between the Scottish or Spanish marriage for William. Though I kknow uniting England and Scotland would be a good thing, everything is still unpredictable, because Queen Mary is still a child. The Spanish marriage offers financial security and the Spanish Princess is the daughter of the Holy Roman Emperor, so she is a great catch. I will decide when my Ambassador returns. Matilda's marriage with Sweden still stands. She will depart after her sixteenth will be marrying Lady Jane Grey in four years, once a decent dowry is paid. Owen is marrying Princess Elisabeth of Valois when she reaches fifteen years old. Also, Eleanor will be marrying the Dauphin when she turns sixteen or seventeen years old. So our two daughters will be Queens of Sweden and France. I hope they both find happiness." he said.

Anne smiled.

"I'm sure they will. However, you will have further work to do. You only did it for five of our children." she said.

Harry looked at her, in confusion.

"Anne, darling, we only have five children." he said.

Anne and Harry locked eyes. While wearing a big smile, Anne placed a hand on her stomach.

Harry opened his eyes in shock. Could it be?

"Anne... are you with child?" he asked.

Anne smiled more and nodded her head.

Harry stood to his feet, walked to her and hugged her.

"Oh I can't believe it. I am so happy. When are you due?" he asked.

Anne caressed his face.

"I am due in July. I'm only a month along." she said.

Harry laughed.

"We will announce your pregnancy at the beginning of the New Year." he said.

Anne nodded.

"Alright, Harry. I am so happy with our life. God has truly blessed us." she said.

Harry grabbed her face softly and kissed her.

"Indeed he has." he said.

* * *

 **November 8, 1549**

 **Richmond Palace**

 **Dowager Queen Katherine's Bedchamber**

Katherine was fully dressed and sitting on her bed. She was very tired. She seemed to be doing good today and had some strength, so she was going to surprise everyone and return to Court to say goodbye to her youngest daughter before she departed for Spain.

Slowly, she got up from her bed and walked out of her bedchamber.

Lady Darrell spotted her and immediately ran up to her.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing? The Physician said that you must remain in bed. Too much activity can strain yourself body. Also traveling in this weather can be dangerous." she said.

Katherine nodded.

"I know. However, my daughter needs me now and I would not be a true mother, unless I make sacrifices for my children." she said.

Lady Darrell grabbed Katherine, when she saw her cringe in discomfort.

"My Lady, if you insist on this, I am coming as well." she said.

Katherine smiled weakly.

"If you insist. I really wound enjoy your company. Besides, you can help me mask my condition to my son and daughter. I do not want them to worry about me at this time." she said.

Lady Darrell nodded.

"Very well. We make sure that you are well wrapped in fur for the journey. It is becoming very cold out and maybe if we wrap you up, it will not make you any worse, Your Majesty." she said.

Katherine nodded her head.

"Do what you must. We do not have much time. We must get to the Palace before nightfall." she said.

Lady Darrell nodded and went to fetch more furs.

* * *

 **November 9, 1549**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Queen Anne's Bedchambers**

Anne was enjoying her breakfast. She did not know why, but this particular pregnancy she was craving more meat than her with her previous ones. She actually repulsed the thought of it, but this one, she enjoyed the scent and taste of bacon. She had it every morning ever since she discovered she was pregnant. Her Ladies-in-Waiting said that her craving for meat was a sign that she was carrying a healthy Prince. She hoped that she was carrying another son. She knew that this could very well be her last pregnancy, since she was getting older and she was not the sixteen year old Princess that she was when she set foot in England eighteen years ago.

Suddenly, one of her maids came in.

"Your Majesty, Princess Matilda is here to see you." she said.

Anne smiled. She loved receiving visits from her children, particularly her daughters, since she knew that there would be a day, where she would no longer see them again.

"Please send her in." she said, as she stood up from her breakfast.

Princess Matilda walked in and bowed before her mother. She too, had grown into a very attractive young lady, despite being only fourteen years old. She was a few inches shorter than her brother, Prince William and had her mother's brown hair and hazel eyes, but her complexion was very English.

"Oh, sweetheart. Come hug your mother." Anne said.

Matilda smiled and was immediately enveloped into her mother's arms.

"Oh, Mother, I have missed you. I hope you are well." she said.

Anne nodded her head, she absentmindedly put her hands on her stomach. She and Harry were not going to announce her pregnancy to anyone, until January, so even her children were being kept in the dark.

"Yes, I am very well, darling. How are your studies going? Your tutor said that you devoted most of your free time to learning Swedish. You still have time to learn Prince Eric's native tongue, before you depart from us." she said.

Matilda nodded her head.

"I know, Mother, but I just want to be able to have a conversation with him, before we marry. I do not want to feel like I am marrying a total stranger. I am to lay with him and bear his children. I want to at least be on friendly terms with him and the best way to do it is to learn his language." she said.

Anne nodded her head, in agreement. That is the best way. However, I am sure Eric will fall in love with your beauty and how you carry yourself as a true lady and a Princess of England." she said.

Matilda smiled at her mother.

"Do you think I will be happy in Sweden? I never asked, because I know it's my duty to marry Prince Eric, but I want to know if I will be happy like you and Father have been." she asked, shyly.

Anne put her hand on her daughter's arms and made eye contact with her.

"I cannot lie to you and say yes, sweetheart. No every man is like your Father. There are some men who will take other women romantically and unfortunately, there is nothing we as women can do about that. All you can do is be a good wife to him, a wonderful mother to your children and an excellent Queen to Sweden." she advised.

Matilda hugged her mother.

"I will do the best I can in each of those roles, Mother. I promise." she said.

* * *

 **November 12, 1549**

 **Sintra Palace, Sintra, Portugal**

 **Queen Maria's Bedchamber**

Mary was sitting in a chair by the fire, sewing a blanket for her unborn child, which was due in two months. She was excited, but also nervous. Since her last pregnancy had went well, but ended with the stillbirth of a son, she worried about the health of her unborn child.

Suddenly, Carlos walked in and kissed his wife.

"Sweetheart, you look absolutely beautiful." he said, as he sat in a chair in front of her.

Mary smiled.

"Thank you, darling, even though I feel larger than a bull." she said, as she giggled.

Carlos smiled.

"You are still beautiful to me. You haven't changed in fourteen years. Besides, you've been glowing all this month." he said.

Mary nodded her head.

"I am. I can't wait to see my sister, Elizabeth, again. I can't believe it's been ten whole years since I've seen her."

Carlos smiled.

"Yes, I remember. She was such a sweet and bright child and was the apple of your mothers eye. One thing I have to say about living in your late Father's Court, was the families that were also there. Your father's sister was my favorite courtier mainly." he admitted.

Mary laughed.

"My Aunt Christina? Yes, she did what my mother wouldn't dare do: She stood up to my Father the most out of all his courtiers." she said.

Carlos put a hand on Mary's swollen stomach.

"I think we just found a name for the baby, if it's a girl." he said.

Mary smiled.

"Infanta Cristina of Portugal. I love it. If the child is a boy, we can name him Alfonso, after your father." she said.

Carlos smiled.

"Thank you, darling." he said.

* * *

 **November 22, 1549**

 **Hampton Court**

 **The Throne Room**

Harry and Anne were sitting on their Thrones. They were both dressed beautifully. Today was the day that Harry was announcing to the Court the betrothal of his five children and his youngest sister. It had been difficult to determine these arrangements, but it was for the better. Harry was also going to announce Anne's new pregnancy, despite her being so early on. He didn't want this exciting news to be kept secret from the world any longer.

The herald called out:

"His Royal Highness, Prince William Tudor, Prince of Wales, Duke of Cornwall and Earl of Chester!"

William walked into the room and started going toward his parents. Now, at seventeen years old, William was showing himself to be tall and handsome. His dark hair was cut to be fashionable for his age and his clothes were a nice shade of mahogany brown.

William bowed before his parents.

"Your Majesties." he said.

Harry smiled, before he began to speak to the Court.

"Behold, your future King, my eldest son. Today is a special day. You will all finally hear the future marriages for the heirs to England. For our Prince of Wales, he will marry the young Queen Mary of Scotland when she comes of age. With this marriage, we will finally be free from Scottish invasions and will finally be united as one." he said.

The entire Court applauded.

Harry looked at William.

"My son, you have a great responsibility ahead of you. Not only will you be King of England, but you will have to assist and advise your wife in her realm. With the good Lord on your side, you will make us all proud." he said.

William nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty." he said.

William then bowed and walked to stand at the Royal table, where he would be dining with his family.

The Herald called out again:

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Matilda Tudor!"

Matilda walked in, wearing a beautiful chocolate brown gown, and headed toward her parents.

Harry and Anne smiled at their eldest daughter. She was really beautiful and a pleasure to be around. They just hoped she would be able to handle life as a Queen.

Harry looked at her.

"My beautiful daughter. You are a treasure to the Queen and I. However, we cannot hold on to you forever. That is why upon your sixteenth birthday, you will depart for Sweden, to marry the Crown Prince Eric. One day, you will be the Swedish Queen." he said with pride.

Matilda smiled.

"I will do everything to credit Your Majesties and more importantly, the Lord our God.'" she said.

Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"My loyal noblemen, you have seen the respect that my two oldest children have displayed for me. In addition to their marriages, my son, Prince Edward, Duke of York, will be marrying the Lady Jane Grey, Prince Owen, Duke of Buckingham, will marry Dauphine Elisabeth Valois, the eldest daughter of the French King, Henry II. Princess Eleanor will be marrying Dauphin Francis, the eldest son of the French King. Last, but not least, my sister, the Princess Elizabeth, will be marrying the heir to the Spanish Throne. She will be leaving us on tomorrow morning. However, there is no need to be sad. I also want to announce that our beloved Queen Anne is with child once again!" he said.

The entire Court burst out in applause. Queen Anne smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

Harry took her hand.

"Now please eat and drink and enjoy yourselves. That's an order." he said, with a smile.

* * *

 _ **A few moments later...**_

William was drinking a goblet of ale, when Matilda walked up to him, with a smile.

"Liam, are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

William nodded his head.

"A wonderful time. I'm still betrothed to a little girl, you're marrying some blonde pretty boy and Owen and Nellie are marrying the French. Of course I'm happy." he said sarcastically.

Matilda touched his arm, in a soothing manner.

"Liam, your future wife will not always be a child. One day she will be with you all the time and will bear your children. Give her a chance. I'm giving Prince Eric a chance also. I have no idea what he looks like or how he acts. I just trust our Father that he picked a good marriage for me. Plus, Sweden and England will be at peace." she said.

William smiled at his sister.

"Sweet Tilda. You think of everyone, but yourself. You should be a saint." he said.

Matilda laughed.

"I do not think anyone from the Tudor Family will be even considered for sainthood, but our grandmother." she said.

Suddenly, Elizabeth appeared beside them.

"What did you say about my mother being a saint?" she said, with a humorous smile.

William kissed her hand.

"Aunt Elizabeth, how are you?" he asked.

Elizabeth laughed.

"Liam, I'm younger than you. You don't have to call me Aunt." she said.

William nodded his head. Matilda chose this moment t ask her aunt a question.

"Are you excited to be leaving for Spain?" she asked.

Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"I cannot lie, since it's a sin. I'm so nervous about it. I will never see England or my mother again. I'm worried that I wont be to Luis' liking." she said.

Matilda looked at her, in confusion.

"But you met him before." she said.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Yes I did, but we were only five years old. Plus he resided in Asturias more with his father and mother." she said.

William smiled at his aunt.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the Spanish prince will be more than happy to have you as his wife." he said.

Elizabeth smiled, but deep inside herself she was filled with fear. One part of getting married really terrified her. She didn't want to ask anyone about it, but the fear was there: She really feared the consummation of her upcoming marriage.

Matilda broke Elizabeth out of her deep thought.

"I cannot believe that Mother is with child again. It's exciting to know that there will soon be a new baby in the family." she said.

William nodded his head.

"I'm happy for our parents. Especially with the rumors that were circling Court." he said.

Elizabeth frowned.

"Liam, it is not nice to even entertain those rumors. Your mother is an amazing Queen and anyone who dares dispute that, should be ashamed of themselves." she said.

William nodded his head.

"I will never entertain thoughts about my mother like that. She is a good woman, in my opinion." he said.

"Well, it is wonderful to see my youngest daughter and grandchildren together." a voice said.

Elizabeth looked and spotted her mother and smiled.

"Mother, it's so good to see you." she said, as she hugged Katherine.

Katherine kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. You're leaving us very soon." she said, with a sad tone in her voice.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"I know. May we walk a little bit, Mother?" she asked.

Katherine nodded and began to walk her daughter.

"What did you want to talk to me about, darling?" she asked.

Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"I will be getting married in a matter of weeks and I am just very nervous about becoming someone's wife in the...official sense." she said.

Katherine nodded.

"Well, sweetheart, you must prepare yourself for that. There are two type of lovers. There are the men, who will take you into consideration and how you feel. Then there are the men, who don't care, unfortunately. Intercourse in a marriage, whether you're Royal or not, is for both of you. Elizabeth, you have to remember that by this time next year, you could be carrying your first child. You're no longer a child. Do not judge Luis, until you have experienced being his wife. The only one who can judge is the Lord. All you can be a good wife to him and a good mother to your beautiful future children. Please promise me that you will be a wonderful Queen. I taught you all I know. Now, it is time for you to use it and please the people of Spain and to please God, because at the end of this life, the people may judge your person, but God judges your soul. Do all you can to please him." she said, as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Elizabeth began to cry and hugged her mother.

"I will do all I can, Mother. I promise. I love you so much." she said.

Katherine smiled.

"I love you more, _Mi Cielo."_ she said.

While hugging Elizabeth, Katherine felt a horrible pain in her chest, but chose to ignore it and enjoy her and her daughter's final evening of being together.

 _A/N Finally, I am here with a new chapter. I am so sorry for the long wait. I had a bad case of writer's block and I'm also getting married in August and planning some last minute details. Who knew the groom had so much to do lol. So the the next chapter will be a beautiful reunion of two sisters, a birth of a new child, a wife reveals a long kept secret to her husband and someone falls terribly ill. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please Read and Review and Chapter 11 will be up very soon!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Chapter 11 has arrived! Once again, with wedding plans and getting my daughter ready for soccer, it was a little chaotic for the last month or so, but I am back and I want it to stay that way now. Well, life happens and we have to go on with it. Also, thank you to all the faithful reviewers and followers who understood my absence and didn't think that I just gave up on this story, which I will never do. I am still open to ideas and suggestions, so please feel free to send them my way. The story is far from over. The story is taking place a month after the last chapter. Please Read and Review!_

 **December 23, 1549**

 **The Royal Ship**

 **Princess Elizabeth's Chambers**

Elizabeth was sitting on her bed, looking out her window, watching the ocean. She just heard that she will be landing on the coast of Portugal very soon and her heart had fallen in her stomach. She was very excited to see her older sister, Mary again. It was hard to believe that she was a Queen now. Elizabeth as looking forward to seeing her sister, because she really wanted advice about her upcoming marriage, but from a sister's point of view, not just a mother's.

She looked up, as a knock came at the door.

"Come in." she said.

Kitty Howard walked in and smiled at Elizabeth.

"We are all packed and ready to leave hip, when we dock. It is so exciting. In my twenty-eight years of life, I have never been outside of England and this is very exciting. It hurt to leave my children behind, but I am so glad that the King is giving me this opportunity to accompany you and make sure you get settled into Spain." she said.

Then, she noticed the sad look on Elizabeth's sad look on her face.

"Princess, what is wrong?" she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"In a few hours, I'm going to see my sister, who is the Queen of Portugal now. I feel slightly intimidated by her already. What if she isn't the same May that left England when I was a child? What if I'm not the sister that she expects to see?" she asked.

Kitty smiled.

"Princess, I know you're nervous about meeting your future husband, not your sister. It will be fine." she said.

Elizabeth nodded and took Kitty's hand.

"I hope." she said.

Suddenly, on of the shipmen came in and bowed.

"Your Highness, we are docking into Portugal at this very moment. We must get you on land." he said.

Elizabeth nodded and stood up.

"Shall we go?" she asked.

* * *

 **Sintra, Portugal**

 **Sintra Palace**

 **The Banquet Hall**

Mary were walking around, making sure that everything was prepared for her sister's arrival. She was doing her best to make final preparations, despite the fact the she was eight in a half months pregnant and was due to give birth very soon.

Carlos walked up behind Mary and touched her shoulder.

She turned toward him and smiled.

"Sweetheart, there you are. I'm so excited about today." she said, excitedly.

Carlos nodded his head.

"I know, darling and I am too. I haven't seen that child since she was nearly six years old, but the child in your womb needs to grow and slumber just a little while longer. The way you are going about this whole situation, its like you forget that you are heavy with child and the stress can bring him or her early in the world. I just don't want to repeat what happened to us four years ago." he said.

Mary nodded her head, in agreement. Now that her pregnancy was in its final days, her stillborn son weighed heavy on her mind and she was scared that her child currently in her womb would fall to the same fate.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just Elizabeth has left our homeland and will never return. She's getting married soon and I just want her to feel comfortable around us, before she goes to Spain." she said.

Carlos smiled.

"You're Elizabeth's sister. She loves you. You love her. I don't mind you being there for your sister, but please do not press yourself. You have already had two false alarms this month." he said.

Mary touched her large stomach and rubbed it soothingly.

"I promise I will not overdue anything." she said.

Suddenly, one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting ran up to her.

"Your Majesty, Princess Elizabeth's entourage has arrived at the Palace!" she said.

Mary nodded her head.

"Excellent. Lead her and her entourage to their respective chambers to allow them to get ready. She's had a very long journey and may want to rest or bathe. Give her anything she needs and let her know that we will see her tonight." she said.

The maid nodded and left the room.

Carlos held out his hand to Mary.

"Well, since we have a few hours, I would like you to lie down in your chambers." he said.

Mary smiled.

"Only if you will join me." she said.

Carlos smirked.

"That can be arranged." he said.

* * *

 **Sintra Palace**

 **Princess Elizabeth's Chambers**

Elizabeth walked into her new chambers and was amazed at the sight before her. Then entire room was had silver adorned tapestries. She had never seen such a beautiful room before.

Kitty walked behind her and was equally shocked.

"Princess, I've never seen such a beautiful room before." she said.

Elizabeth nodded her head, in agreement.

"I totally agree. I wonder if Mary or Carlos will come here. I'm so nervous." she said.

At that moment, the Mayor of the Palace walked in the room and bowed before Elizabeth.

"Princess Elizabeth of England, welcome to Sintra Palace. I'm the Mayor of Sintra and I have been sent here to welcome you here. The King and Queen are most excited about your arrival. Due to the Queen's condition, she is currently resting and will greet you tonight at the banquet being held tonight." he said.

Elizabeth eyes grew wide.

"The Queen's condition? Is my sister ill?" she asked, worriedly.

The Mayor shook his head.

"No, Your Highness. She is heavy with child and the child will be arriving soon. At the orders of the King, She will be resting until to the Banquet." he said.

Elizabeth sighed a breath of relief.

"Good. I forgot that she was expecting another child." she said.

The Mayor nodded his head.

"Yes. The entire Kingdom is praying for the delivery of a healthy son. At the orders of the Queen, the entire Palace is at your disposal. You may walk rest if you like or explore. Are you fluent in Portuguese at all?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I can have a conversation with everyone here. I think I want to explore this beautiful Palace. Kitty, how about you?" she asked.

Kitty shook her head.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but I am awfully tired. May I have permission to rest?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"You are relieved until the Banquet. Have a good rest." she said, with a smile.

She turned back toward the Mayor.

"Please inform Their Majesties that I am very grateful for their hospitality and their sanctuary. I really hope that the French will ease their tension on my new homeland. I will be exploring the Palace and maybe the grounds. I will do my best to stay out of everyone's way." she said.

The Mayor nodded his head and walked out of the room, very quickly.

Elizabeth looked at Kitty.

"You enjoy your nap. I want to just walk around." she said.

Kitty bowed and went to her chambers.

Elizabeth smiled and walked out of her Chambers. She began to walk the halls and was amazed as to what she saw before her. This palace was very beautiful. However, she did miss her family back in England. She was very worried about her mother. She looked very weak and tired.

Suddenly, Elizabeth bumped into a dark-haired young girl with deep blue eyes. It was Infanta Catarina.

Catarina seemed embarrassed.

"I am so sorry. I was not watching where I was going." she said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"It's perfectly alright. We all make mistakes. So who are you? I would like to know the name of the first young lady I have met here in Portugal." she said.

Catarina nodded.

"I see. Well I'm Infanta Catarina, the eldest daughter of King Carlos and Queen Maria." she said.

Elizabeth was shocked. This couldn't be her niece Catarina. The last time that she had seen her niece, she was two years old and toddling after her in the Gardens. Now here she was, almost a teenager and almost the same height as Elizabeth herself.

Elizabeth smiled at her.

"I can't believe it. It's so good to see you again. I'm your mother's sister." she said.

Catarina's blue eyes opened very wide.

"You're Princess Elizabeth, the future Queen of Spain?" she said.

Elizabeth nodded and Catarina curtsied to her.

"Forgive me once again. It is very good to meet you. My mother has told us all about you and why you were coming here." she said.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"You know about the problems with the French? Aren't you young for that?" she asked, as they began to walk together.

Catarina nodded,

"Of course. My parents think that me and my brother really need to be educated in matters of state, even though I am only marrying a Spanish Duke." she said.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"I heard about that. I am just nervous seeing your mother again. I know she's my sister, but I haven't seen her in such a very long time." she said.

Catarina linked her arm with Elizabeth.

"I guarantee that you have nothing to worry about. Mother is a kind, sweet woman. She will be glad to see you. As for myself, I am very excited to meet you and I hope that we have a very close relationship." she said.

Elizabeth nodded.

'I definitely see that happening." she said.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening...**_

Mary and Carlos were sitting on their thrones watching their banquet unfold. Carlos was keeping his eye mainly on Mary, due to her advanced pregnancy.

"Do you know when Elizabeth will be here?" he asked.

Mary nodded her head.

"She should be here very soon. I also want to thank you for allowing me to throw this beautiful party for her. I haven't seen her in so long and I just wanted to let her know that I still love her." she said.

Carlos smiled at her.

"Good. But, you shouldn't throw a party for your sister to let her know that you love her. Just show her." he said.

Mary was about to say something, before the herald called out:

"PRESENTING HER ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCESS ELIZABETH OF ENGLAND!"

Suddenly, two large doors opened and Elizabeth began to walk into the room. She chose to wear an emerald green gown with a diadem that was studded with bright green emeralds. She finally could see her older sister Mary. She was deeply in awe of her presence.

As she approached the throne, she bowed deeply to Carlos and Mary.

"Your Majesties, I humbly fall at your feet." she said.

Carlos stood up and took Elizabeth's hand.

"Dear Cousin, welcome to Sintra. I don't need to introduce you to my Queen, your sister." he said, as he turned towards Mary.

Mary stood up slowly, with tears forming in her eyes. This beautiful young woman couldn't possibly be the small brown-haired six year old sister she left back in England ten years ago. She took a few steps toward Elizabeth and noticed the look in Elizabeth's gray-blue eyes.

"Sweet Elizabeth, I have missed you so much," she said, as she enveloped her sister in her arms.

Elizabeth eagerly returned the hug that she had missed for a whole decade.

"I've missed you too, Mary. I really have. I'm so happy to see you once again." she said.

The Portuguese Court began to applaud the two sisters' reunion. Everyone was glad to see their Queen happy.

* * *

 **December 24, 1549**

 **Saint-German en Laye, France**

 **King Henry II's Bedchambers**

King Henry II was sitting in his chambers, drinking wine. He was dressed in black, since his infant son, Louis, had just died in October. Thankfully, he had an older son, Francis. He also had two daughters, Elisabeth and Claude, but since there was Salic Law in France, they had no chance to be Queen. Also his Queen, Catherine de Medici, was three month pregnant with their fourth child that was due in the summer of 1550.

Suddenly, Queen Catherine walked in, took of her robe and got into bed, without saying a word to Henry. She seemed to be very upset about something.

Henry II looked at her and walked over to the bed.

"What is wrong, dear? Is your pregnancy bothering you at all?" he asked.

Catherine looked at him.

"No. This is my fourth pregnancy, so please do not insult me and pretend like you care. All you care is that I give you more sons, which I will do, since it's my duty." she said, in her Italian accent.

Henry let out a deep sigh. He and Catherine didn't really love each other. They were married when they were only fourteen years old back in 1533 and for the first ten years of their marriage, Catherine did not become pregnant, because he spent more of his time with various mistresses. Finally in 1544, Catherine bore their first son and the French Court respected her more. Henry still took mistresses, but he still spent more time with his wife, so she could bear more children and he was beginning to enjoy her company and her love for the arts. However, she also had a temper that even he couldn't match.

Henry II got into the bed.

"If it isn't your pregnancy, then why are you so mad?" he asked.

Catherine looked at him.

"Our children. You made a double alliance with England instead of looking at Italy. There are plenty of worthy Italian noblewomen and Royalty to have made alliances with, besides England. Elisabeth has to leave and marry the third born son." she said.

Henry II nodded his head.

"I understand that and we are getting their second born daughter to marry Francis. She'll be Queen of France one day." he said.

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but why is even interesting in about her? She's half German after all. I do not want her to bring Heresy into this family." she said.

Henry II closed his eyes, in frustration.

"Catherine, the English Princess that is engaged to Francis is only six years old. She will be more useful in ten years, I guarantee that. Besides, France is my country to run. Your only concern is to bear its heirs. I do not want you to bring this matter up to me anymore. Who our son marries is none of your concern. I am trying not to lose my patience with you right now, since we are both grieving the death of our poor son just two months ago. Now, please get some sleep and leave government affairs to me and learn your place. Understood?" he asked in a firm voice.

Catherine, not wishing to argue with her husband, simply nodded.

Henry II kissed her cheek.

"Good night _mon amour."_ he said, as he turned over and drifted to sleep.

Catherine blew her candle out and also went to sleep.

* * *

 **Somerset Castle**

 **Duke Edmund's Bedchambers**

Edmund was sitting by the fire, with little Anne on his knee. His youngest daughter was now over a year old and was a beautiful baby and was a joy to everyone in Somerset, who hadn't enjoyed the presence of a baby since Anne Boleyn was alive. Edmund, despite being fifty-one years old, enjoyed being a father again. He was also happy to see that his wife was more happy now that they had a child together.

Catherine Parr walked in. She had managed to lose all of her weight that she had gained during her pregnancy. Even at thirty-seven years of age, she was still a very beautiful woman.

Edmund looked up.

"Hello darling, are you alright?" he asked.

Catherine nodded.

"I'm alright, however I was looking for little Annie and I figured that she was here with you." she said.

Edmund nodded.

"Yes, I wanted to spend some more time with her, before I have to leave back for Court." he said.

Catherine sighed. She hated when Edmund had to return to Court. Even though she had the baby and the entire household staff, but she wanted her husband more than ever now.

"I wish that the King would let you stay home more. I want you to see Annie as she grows up and I also need my alone time with you." she said, in a low voice.

Edmund nodded.

"I know that and I feel the same way, but I am a Duke and I have things to do for my nephew. I promise you I will not be gone long this time. You also have Mary and Annie to keep you busy. Now that Mary is sixteen years old, she is going to have to be married very soon. I'm sure as her stepmother, you can explain some things to her." he said.

Catherine smiled.

"Of course. That's what I am here for." she said.

Edmund kissed her.

"Now, why don't we put Annie in the nursery and we can get some of our alone time, before you leave?" he asked.

Catherine took the sleeping infant in her arms and winked at Edmund and walked to the nursery.

* * *

 **Hudson House**

 **Princess Christina's Bedchambers**

Christina and her husband were lying in her bed. The youngest sister of the late Henry VIII had not really been at Court that much since her brother's death two years ago. She had mainly focused on her family. However, since her children were all growing up, she decided to make an appearance at Court. She was now forty-six years old and was determined to find her daughter, Lady Bianca, a suitable husband. Her betrothed had died suddenly of smallpox and now that she was twenty-one years old, she was still unmarried, but since she was one of the wealthiest young women in England and was descended from Italian Nobility, finding a husband shouldn't be hard at all.'

Lorenzo kissed her forehead.

"Sweetheart, I know that Bianca needs to be married, but do we need to take her to the Court? You know it is like a wolves' den. Many men may just want her for her wealth and beauty." he said.

Christina nodded her head.

"I understand that, however I have heard that my nephew has greatly improved the Court. My brother, may God receive his soul, really only gave his favorite courtiers any type of favor. At least my nephew is fair. Also, Queen Anne is expecting their sixth child and I would love to be there when she delivers the new baby this coming year.' she said.

Lorenzo nodded.

"I know. You have already said that you wish we had more children." he said.

Christina nodded her head.

"I do wish we had more children, but I am two old to bear another child. I have become content with our family. Now, we need to just have Bianca marry a suitable man." she said.

Lorenzo got out of bed.

'That is so. I will still look through Italy. However, I refuse to have her marry a Frenchmen." he said.

Christina looked at him.

"I'm sure you are happy that a member of your family is the Queen of France." she said.

Lorenzo shrugged his shoulders.

"That was the decision from her branch of the family, not mine. Besides, she has no voice in that country anyway." he said.

Christina nodded.

"I just hope that my nephew did not anger the Spanish Monarchs. Refusing the betrothal of Infanta Lilliana surely made his aunt, The Spanish Queen, very upset." she said.

Lorenzo let out a breath of air.

"I'm sure we will soon find out." he said.

* * *

 **Alcazar of Segovia**

 **Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **Queen Juana of Castile and Aragon's Bedchambers**

Queen Juana was very upset. She was reading a letter from her nephew, King Harry of England. He had formally refused her betrothal of his first born son and her granddaughter. She was shaking with anger. Her long, dark auburn hair was now beginning to dull. Despite being seventy years old, she was in perfect health and still sharp for her age.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at her door. She looked up from the letter.

"Come in." she said.

Charles walked in. He was wearing his robe.

"Mother, I am so sorry to disturb you, but we have news from Portugal. Princess Elizabeth has arrived and they will make sure she arrives safely here after the New Year. We will be able to have the wedding in just a few short weeks. We should start making preparations." he said.

Juana nodded.

'That's fine. We will start in the morning. It is Christmas, but I am sure we can get some things accomplished." she said.

Charles began to study his mother's expression and immediately noticed that she was angry at something.

"Mother, what is bothering you?" he asked.

Juana looked up from the letter.

"Your cousin, the King of England, refused the betrothal between Lilliana and the Prince of Wales. He wants the Scottish Queen, Mary. I cant believe he is willing to wait until that child is grown up. A lot of things can happen, before that girl is sixteen years old. What if, God forbid, she died suddenly before becoming mature? His son would still be unmarried." she said.

Charles nodded.

"I feel your anger. I really wished my cousin would have accepted the marriage offer. Her dowry would have been one million pounds and he would have had a wonderful choice. My daughters are admired through all of Europe." he said.

Juana stood up.

"Apparently not to the English King. I have always had affection for him, since he is my sister's son, but I feel so angry. Lilliana is a much grander choice for a bride." she said.

Charles began to think.

"Why not write to Aunt Katherine? I am sure that he will listen to his mother, before us anyway." he said.

Juana shook her head.

"No. I refuse to make my sister choose between her son and her sister. That is something that her late husband would have done. I will not use Katherine as a pawn in this political battle." he said.

Charles nodded his head.

"Very well, but I am not going to give up on my daughter. I will not have her growing into a spinster or joining a nunnery." he said.

Juana touched her son's shoulder.

"We will figure something out. God is on our side. Now, get some rest. We have a wedding to plan." she said.

Charles nodded his head and left his mother's chambers.

* * *

 **December 31, 1549**

 **Sintra Palace**

 **Sintra, Portugal**

 **Queen Maria of Portugal's Bedchambers**

Mary and Elizabeth were sewing together. They were really enjoying their time together once again, before Elizabeth departed for Spain to be married. Mary had another false alarm on Christmas Day and under the instructions from the Royal Physician, she was to remain close to her chambers, so everything will go smoothly.

Mary looked at her younger sister.

"My, Elizabeth you have grown very beautiful. Once Luis has you as his bride, he will feel personally blessed by the Lord." she said, with a smile.

Elizabeth faked a smile. She knew that in just a few days, she would continue her journey to Spain and would finally meet her soon-to-be husband. She decided that now, since she was alone with her older sister, she could confide in her about her fears of her upcoming marriage.

"Mary, may I please speak freely as your sister?" she asked.

Mary nodded her head, as she sat her sewing down.

"Of course. You can tell me anything." she said.

Elizabeth stood up and walked toward the window.

"Pretty soon I will be in Spain and I will be marrying a Prince that I don't even know and I will be expected to lay down with him and have...relations with him and bear his children and stand by him until the Lord separates us by death. I am frightened. I do not know if I can tolerate some man who will do nothing, but bring me harm." she said.

Mary stood up and walked over to her sister. She was worried that growing up in the English Court would give her sister a negative outlook on marriage.

"Sweet Elizabeth, there are two types of men in this world: One type is a vile man, who will never respect you, care about your feelings and will listen to others, before even glancing your direction. He will also take other women to his bed and afterwards, he will come to you, because he was instructed that he need legitimate children from you, but he will most not care about you, unless you are fertile enough for him. Then there is another type of man. A wonderful man. He will take the time to learn many things and talents about you. He will only want to be with you and only yearn for you. However, there is one thing you must do in either situation: You must be a loving and loyal wife. God will judge your soul individually, not jointly with your husband. No matter what he does in this life, you just do your best to live for God and do all you can to satisfy him, because at the end of this life, you will be standing before him, not your husband." she said.

Elizabeth smiled at Mary and grabbed her hands.

"Thank you so much, sister. Your word are really helping, but there is something else that I need help on something a little more...delicate." she said.

Mary gripped Elizabeth's hand, in reassurance.

"What is it? You can tell me." she said, as she rested her hand on her large stomach.

Elizabeth took a long breath.

"I also fear the...consummation." she said, in a low voice.

Mary nodded.

"I see. May I ask you a question?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

Mary took a seat by the window.

"Do you still have your maidenhead?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Of course. Honestly, I feel if I didn't have it, I wouldn't be as fearful as I am right now." she admitted.

Mary smiled.

"Don't feel ashamed about the way you feel. When I got married to Carlos, I feared the consummation and I was a little older than you. I will tell you this: You will get used to intercourse. You will even...enjoy it." she said, as she blushed red, despite being nearly thirty-four years old.

Elizabeth gasped.

"Enjoy intercourse? But lusting is a sin." she said.

Mary sighed a breath.

"It is, however there are some matters between a husband and wife that cannot be controlled. Loving your husband and loving your time with him is not going to send you to hell. You will be only sleeping with your husband. That's what a wife is also supposed to do as well." she said.

Elizabeth flushed red.

"Does that mean...I will crave my husband eventually?" she asked.

Mary smiled.

"If you two love each other, you will crave each other and the Church cannot stop that." she said.

Suddenly, Mary felt a very sharp pain in her stomach. She doubled over in pain. Elizabeth grabbed her.

"Mary, are you alright?" she asked.

Mary shook her head.

"I think my time has really come this time." she said.

Elizabeth looked at her sister, in shock.

"No. It can't be. The physician said that there was not any progression yet. Please tell me it's another false alarm." she said.

Mary cried out, as another contraction ripped through her.

"Get help...please." she cried.

Elizabeth ran for Mary's maids.

* * *

 _ **seven hours later...**_

 **January 1, 1550**

 **Sintra Palace**

 **Queen Maria's Bedchambers**

Maria was laying on her bed, struggling to push her child into the world. The midwife was at the foot of the her bed, getting Mary to push harder.

"Come on Your Majesty, you're doing very well." she said.

Mary sat up and gave another hard push. Mary's bedchamber had several Courtiers watching the birth. Elizabeth was confused as to why there was so many people were watching her sister give birth. She looked around and was shocked to see Mary's oldest daughter watching the situation. Catarina was nearly thirteen years old, but she did not need to see this.

Elizabeth kneeled toward Mary's ear.

"Mary, Catarina is here. Do you want her to stay and watch this?" she whispered.

Mary, hardly able to breath due to her labor pains, shook her head.

Elizabeth walked over to Catarina.

"Catarina, you're mother wants you to wait outside with the King. You don't have to stay and witness this." she said.

Catarina, looking pale and afraid, nodded, in relief.

"Thank you Aunt Elizabeth." she said, as she walked out of the room.

Mary yelled out, as more pain overwhelmed her. The midwife continued to encourage her.

"That's it your Majesty. You're almost there. I can see the head. Just a little more." she said.

Mary cried out, as she gave another push. Finally, she felt her child slide out of her body. She breathed out a few gasp of air, in relief.

"The child...is it alive?" she asked out loud.

The midwife nodded and smiled, as she cut the child's umbilical cord and handed her to a maid, to be bathed and swaddled in a warm blanket. The child began to cry, not very loud, but the cry was soothing to Mary. The last time she gave birth, her son was silent and she never would know he would've sounded or even look like.

The maids pulled a blanket over Mary, as Elizabeth kissed her hand.

"You did wonderful, Mary. She is such a beautiful child." she said.

Mary looked at her younger sister, with a smile.

"I had a baby girl?" she asked.

The midwife walked over and handed the swaddled ,cooing infant to her mother's waiting arms. The new Portuguese Infanta had tufts of brown hair and when her eyes opened up to look at her mother, they were a beautiful shade of blue.

Mary smiled down at her newborn daughter.

"Hello, my princess. We waited a long time for you to arrive." she said.

Elizabeth smiled down at her niece.

"She's so beautiful." she said, in awe.

Finally, King Carlos walked in. He was wearing a magnificent crimson robe. Clutched in his right hand was a rosary that he inherited from his late mother, Maria of Aragon, Queen of Portugal. He was scared that this pregnancy would end up like the previous one, but it appeared God had mercy on him and Mary and blessed them with a healthy daughter.

Elizabeth stood up from Mary's bedside, curtsied to Carlos and moved aside so he could see the newborn child.

Carlos sat next to his exhausted wife.

"Is this our beautiful little girl?" he asked, with a huge smile on his face.

Mary nodded her head.

"Yes it is. What do you think of her?" she asked.

Carlos took the cooing baby girl in his arms.

"Just like her sisters before her, she is most perfect. As for her name, are we still in agreement on the name we settled on?" he asked her.

Mary nodded her head.

Carlos smiled.

"Infanta Cristina de Avis of Portugal it is then." he said.

He turned toward Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, the Queen and I had a talk not long ago and I must ask you something: Would you do our new Infanta the honor of being her Godmother?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, with enthusiasm.

'I would love to be her Godmother. Thank you so much for such an honor." she said.

Carlos nodded.

"it is not a problem. You're not only my wife's sister, you are my cousin. You are my family." he said.

Mary smiled.

"I completely agree with Carlos, Elizabeth. I really want you to be Cristina's Godmother." she said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I will gladly accept the honor." she said.

* * *

 **January 3, 1550**

 **Richmond Palace**

 **Dowager Queen Katherine's Bedchambers**

Katherine was laying in her bed, battling a very high fever. She noticed that her health had started to decline once her youngest daughter departed. She was trying her best to hide her failing health from her son, the King. Especially, since Queen Anne was expecting their sixth child this coming summer. She did not want her son to be spending more money on physicians for her, when a new heir to the Throne was on its way.

There was a knock at her door.

Katherine struggled to sit up.

"Come in." she said, weakly.

Elizabeth Darrell walked in, carrying a bowl of cool water and a cloth.

"Your Majesty, how are you feeling?" she asked, as she sat next to her.

Katherine took several breath, before she could answer.

"I cannot lie. I feel very weak, but I am thankful to the Good Lord allowed me to wake up this morning." she said, with a small smile.

Lady Darrell took the cloth and began to apply it to Katherine's burning forehead.

"Of course he woke you up, Your Majesty. Why wouldn't he?" she asked.

Katherine smiled.

"Elizabeth, I am no longer a young woman. My health has not improved yet. I feel like the Lord is preparing me to make my transition from this life." she said.

Lady Darrell shook her head.

"No. You are not dying. You will recover. God will heal you." she said, as tears began to appear in her eyes.

Katherine took Lady Darrell's hand.

"I know he will heal me. Even if it is not in this body, I know I shall be healed. I am not scared." she said.

Lady Darrell shook her head.

"I refuse to believe that you will not recover from this ague. I apologize, Your Majesty." she said.

Katherine nodded her head.

"I understand, sweet Elizabeth. I guess we will see how God wants it." she said.

* * *

 **Edinburgh, Scotland**

 **Edinburgh Palace**

 **Dowager Queen Margaret's Bedchamber**

Margaret was drinking a goblet of wine, celebrating the finalization of her granddaughter's betrothal to the Prince of Wales. Even though her granddaughter was not even eight years and Prince William was eighteen years old, he had no choice but to wait on her maturity and she was satisfied about it.

Suddenly, little Queen Mary's governess walked in.

"My Lady, the Queen requests an audience with you.' she said.

Margaret smiled.

"Send her in, but not too long. The Palace is drafty and she needs to be in her Chambers with the fire keeping her warm. She doesn't need to catch a cold." she said.

The Governess nodded and let little Queen Mary walk in. The young Scottish Queen was growing into a beautiful little girl. She had auburn hair and bright brown eyes and was tall for her age.

Margaret hugged her granddaughter.

"How are you, Your Majesty?" she asked.

Mary nodded.

"I am well, Grandmother. Thank you for asking. I have come to ask permission to have my companions in my Chambers tonight for dinner?" she asked.

Margaret shook her head.

"No. You are not allowed to have company, especially children, at this time of year. You cannot fall ill." she said.

Mary lowered her head.

"Well, why do I have companions if I am not allowed to spend time with them?" she asked, in a low voice.

Margaret suddenly grabbed Mary and slapped her across the face.

"How dare you question me? I am doing what is best for you and Scotland. I do not care if you are angry at me now. You will thank me one day for preserving your health and protecting your Crown. You are a Queen. You do not have time to play games and participate in frivolous activities. You need to prepare for yourself for running this country and being Queen consort to the next King of England, which is my home country. You will not shame our bloodline." she said, in anger.

Mary began to tear up. She hated when her grandmother was angry at her. All she wanted was to play with her friends, but since she was the only surviving child of her late father, King James V, her grandmother really never let her out of her sight. She was examined by a physician four times a week even, because Margaret was paranoid that she would come down with a life-threatening illness.

"Yes, Grandmother. I understand.' she said.

Margaret nodded.

"Very good. Now, return to your chambers and sit by the fire." she said.

Mary nodded and left her grandmother's sight.

* * *

 **January 5, 1550**

 **Sintra Palace, Portugal**

 **The Royal Chapel**

Elizabeth was holding little Cristina, while the Archbishop of Lisbon was baptizing her. Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes of her newborn niece. However, while the Archbishop was blessing the newborn Portuguese Infanta, Elizabeth kept thinking that she would be leaving the very next day for Spain to finally meet her betrothed and embrace her new life.

Finally, the ceremony was concluded and as her role as Godmother, Elizabeth had to carry Cristina back to her parents. Elizabeth smiled, as she saw her sister, Queen Maria, sitting up in her bed. Despite the fact that she gave birth four days ago, Mary looked very beautiful and happy.

Elizabeth bowed and handed Cristina to Mary.

"Here you are, Your Majesty." she said, with a smile on her face.

Mary held Cristina close to her and smiled down at her.

"Hello, darling," she said.

Carlos looked at Elizabeth.

"You did very well, Princess. Thank you." he said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you for bestowing upon me such an honor. I pray that my goddaughter has a long and prosperous life and when she grows older, the good Lord will bestow upon her many blessings." she said, with a bright smile.

Mary held out her hand to grab Elizabeth's hand.

"Sweet sister, I thank you God that I got the opportunity to see you again. When will you be leaving us?" she asked.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Tomorrow morning. It's a long journey, but I am prepared for it." she said.

Carlos smiled.

"Well, the next time we here about you, you will be the Princess of Asturias and Girona. Hopefully we will hear that you and the prince will have many healthy children." he said.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath.

"Only God can will that, Your Majesty." she said.

Mary could sense that Elizabeth was uncomfortable with the idea of having many children at this moment, but she was praying that once Elizabeth and Luis were married, they would be happy together, just like she was with Carlos.

"Elizabeth, why don't you go and enjoy your last day here in Portugal? Have a nice walk in our Gardens." she suggested.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I would really enjoy that. In England, I can never walk outside at this time of year." she said.

She bowed and walked out of Mary's Bedchmaber.

* * *

 **Hampton Court**

 **King Henry XI's Bedchamber**

Harry was sitting by his fire, drinking a goblet of ale. With winter baring it's ugly face, he was doing his best to stay warm. He also felt very lonely. Ever since Elizabeth left for Spain, he felt that most of his family was gone. he don't know why he felt so melancholy.

Suddenly, he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Come in." he said.

Queen Anne walked in, wearing her nightgown.

"Sweetheart, is it alright if I sleep in here with you tonight? It is a little cold this evening." she said.

Harry smiled.

"Of course, darling. How are you feeling tonight?" he asked.

Anne smiled and placed a hand on her stomach that carried their sixth child.

"I am doing well. The sickness seems to be ending well. I just cannot wait to meet him or her this summer." she said.

Harry nodded his head. he was looking at his wife. He and Anne had now been married for nineteen years and they had five children together. A lot of people were shocked that Harry had not taken a mistress after all this time, especially due to Anne's appearance. She was no longer the beautiful sixteen year old German Princess from the La Marck family. She had put on some weight, but not enough to be considered overweight. The people of Court loved and respected her so much, but they did talk about how she looked. She wasn't ugly, but no one could say she was a very beautiful woman anymore.

Harry put his hand on her.

"I am glad that you are feeling better. Now, let's go to bed." he said.

Anne smiled.

"I would love that." she said.

* * *

 **January 6, 1550**

 **Sintra Palace**

 **Princess Elizabeth's Bedchamber**

Elizabeth was sitting in a chair, watching Kitty pack the last of her belongings. Her heart was basically skipping beats. She felt comfort with her sister and her family. Now, she was going to Spain to be with people who she wasn't sure would love and respect her. She was not accustomed to their lifestyle, so she was prepared to be silent and just watch them.

Kitty looked over and smiled at Elizabeth.

"Princess, everything is done. We have a long journey ahead of us. Aren't you excited?" she asked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I am actually getting irritated that people keep asking me if I am excited or not." she said, as she rose from her chair and began to look out of the window.

Kitty walked over to her young mistress.

"Princess I sincerely apologize. I do not want to upset you." she said, sadly.

Elizabeth gave her a small smile.

"It is not your fault. Maybe I need to settle down and control the way I feel." she said, as she gave Kitty a hug.

Kitty rubbed Elizabeth's back.

"I know that you are scared, Princess. I promise you that once you are married, you will be yourself again, maybe even better. I have been married for eleven years and I love it very much. Even if Luis wont be a good husband to you, you will have beautiful children and that in itself will be a wonderful thing." she said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you, Kitty. I love everything you have done for me." she said.

Kitty smiled.

"I will always be here for you, Princess." she said.

Elizabeth smiled and took a deep breath.

"Well, let's go. I am sure that the journey needs to start now." she said.

Kitty smiled.

"I believe you are right, Princess. However, tell me...is there anything are excited about most of all in Spain?" she asked.

Elizabeth sighed.

"The only thing I can say about Spain is that that's where my children will be born and I will end up dying there one day." she said, with a sad smile.

Kitty hugged her.

"You will find happiness there. I guarantee it." she said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"God willing." she said.

* * *

King Carlos and Infanta Catarina was waiting outside for Elizabeth and her entourage to come out to depart. Catarina looked a little sad. She had really grown close to her aunt, since she was only four years older than her. It was hard seeing her leave.

Catarina looked at her father.

"Father, I am really sad to see aunt Elizabeth leave. it has been fun having her here. " she said.

Carlos hugged his daughter.

"Oh, sweetheart, do not be sad. In a few years' time, you will be leaving for Spain to marry the Duke of Franco. I am sure that you two will also keep in contact." he said.

Suddenly, Elizabeth appeared with her ladies in waiting. She curtsied to Catarina and Carlos.

"Your Majest. I want to thank you for allowing me to reside with you and your Court. Due to the tensions between the French and my betrothed husband's family, I really was scared about my safety. I am glad that my brother, the King of England, was kind enough to ask you for your hospitality." she asked.

Carlos smiled.

"You are family. I pray that our nation will still on good terms when you are the Queen of Spain. Have you seen the Queen?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you for allowing me to see her, even though she is recovering from the birth of Infanta Cristina." she said.

Carlos smiled and then looked at Kitty Howard.

"Mistress Howard, forgive me, since I my English isn't as fluent as yours, but thank you for attending to my wife's sister. I wish you a safe journey to Spain and then back to England with your family." he said.

Kitty bowed.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I thank you for your kindness and hospitality." she said.

Carlos nodded his head.

Finally, one of the guards escorting Elizabeth to Spain walked up to them.

"Excuse me, Princess Elizabeth, we really have to depart. Queen Juana will be very upset if we are not on time with your arrival." he said.

Elizabeth nodded her head and turned toward Catarina and smiled.

"Spending time with you has been a pleasant experience, Catarina. Please write me whenever you get a chance and I cannot wait until you join me in Spain." she said.

Catarina took Elizabeth's hands in her own.

"I will write you very often. To be honest, knowing you will be in Spain with me is such a huge comfort." she said.

Elizabeth hugged Catarina.

"Take care of yourself, Catarina. Until we meet again." she said, as she turned away to face her guard.

"I am ready." she said.

The guard held his hand out and helped Elizabeth in her carriage. Elizabeth takes one last look at Portugal and smiles. She was very proud of her sister Mary. Elizabeth then realized that she was descended from Great Queens. She could only hope to be a good Queen like her grandmother, mother and her sister.

Finally, Elizabeth's carriage left, taking her to her new destiny.

* * *

 **Janaury 8, 1550**

 **Medina del Campo, Valladolid, Castile, Spain**

 **La Mota Palace**

Isabella and Andres were lying in bed. Andres was watching his wife sleep. Over the past few months, she had grown very distant with everyone, including him. The only thing that he and Isabella had done more was have intercourse. Other than that, they did nothing else together anymore. Also, Isabella's behavior was beginning to worry about him.

He shook her.

"Sweetheart, wake up. I need to talk to you." he said.

Isabella opened her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

Andres sighed.

"We have been married for awhile now and I feel like you are hiding something from me. Why can't you tell me what is bothering you?" he asked.

Isabella sat up, looking scared. How did Andres know something was bothering her?

"Why do you think something is wrong with me?" she asked.

Andres sat up with her.

"I love you and everything about you. Please open up to me. Do you want another child? Is that what is bothering you?" he asked.

Isabella shook her head.

"Andres, I will be forty years old at the end of this month. I have no desire to have another child. There is something bothering me, but I cannot tell you." she said.

Andres touched her arm.

"You can tell me anything, darling. I married you and I will never judge you." he said.

Isabella closed her eyes.

"I feel like my late husband is haunting me." she said.

Andres looked her, confused.

"Why would you think that? King Diego has been dead for nearly seven years." he said.

Isabella shook her head.

"No, not him. My first husband, King Manuel." she said.

Andres looked at her, even more confused.

"He's been dead nearly seventeen years. Why would you remember anything about him?" he asked.

Isabella sighed. She loved Andres and her life with him. However, she felt she couldn't tell him what she done. She was so scared that he would tell someone and she would burn for her crime and mortal sin she committed.

She began to tear up.

"Please...don't make me tell you." she begged.

Andres looked at her, with a hurtful look on his face.

"We've been married for six years and you do not trust me to tell me anything about what bothers you. If you don't trust anyone in this life, I would expect you to trust me, your husband. If you do not trust me after these years, let me know now, so I will not be hurt any longer that my wife will never confide in me." he said.

Isabella looked at him.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked.

Andres nodded his head.

"I have done nothing to you to be treated this way. I cannot help you, if you do not tell me what hurts you." he said.

Isabella sighed.

"Andres...I have sinned horribly." she said.

Andres moved closer to her.

"What have you done, sweetheart?" he asked.

Isabella rose from the bed.

"I was only sixteen when my father sent me to Portugal. I knew as a Princess that it was my duty. I also knew that I was not that relevant to my father. I was just a pawn in his political game. When I married Manuel, I tried to be a good wife to him. I gave him five children in seven years, even though none lived to their first year and he hated me for that. I was not happy with him at all. I prayed and prayed and prayed for some relief and it never came. After the death of our last child, we pretty much hated each other. He would...force himself on me after taking mistresses in the same night." she said, as tears fell down her face.

Andres got out of bed.

"That's terrible." he said.

Isabella continued.

"Finally, after the last time I was forced upon, I do not know why, but I just couldn't take it anymore. He was so cruel to me, I had to lose all my children and my father didn't care and my mother couldn't do anything because of my father. Finally, one night I lost it. After intercourse, I took my pillow and I put over his face and I just held it over his face until he stopped moving. I have been filled with so much guilt ever since." she said, as she began to cry.

Andres looked at her, in shock.

"You...killed a King of Portugal?" he asked.

Isabella nodded her head.

Suddenly, Andres hugged his wife tight him.

"It's alright. No one will ever know." he said.

Isabella looked at him.

"You're not going to tell Queen Juana? You must. You're one of her most loyal subjects." she said.

Andres nodded his head.

"That maybe so, but you're my wife. My loyalty comes before the Queen. This is something I will take to my grave. I love you so much." he said.

Isabella smiled.

"I love you, too." she said, as she began to passionately kiss him.

Finally, Isabella truly felt one with her husband.

 _A/n There we go! This was a very long chapter, but I really enjoyed writing. I would love to thank everyone who made some very great suggestions and leaving great Reviews! Please keep them coming. I would also like to tell you all that other Royal Families, only if the a Tudor relative will be marrying them into them. There will be different plotlines and some things that are very different than history [obviously lol]. Now, the next chapter will focus on Elizabeth and Infante Luis finally meeting. That will be the main thing, but there will be other things there also. To the viewer who suggested me doing a Pov from the French Family, I love the idea and they will appear so much more, especially when Princess Eleanor marries into the family. I am also taking gender suggestions on Queen Anne's baby. Also, name suggestions are also very welcome. Now I know it seems dark, but who should be the next Tudor sibling to die? Please don't judge me, but they are getting older now. Keep the Reviews and Suggestions coming! Chapter 12 coming soon!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _Chapter 12 is now officially here. I have to say, I love writing this story. I am so happy you all are enjoying this story. Thank you all fro the motivation. I hope you all didn't mind that chapter 11 was such a long chapter. I do not want to have such a long introduction, so I will start the story. Please Read and Review!_

 **January 15, 1550**

 **Segovia Castile, Spain**

 **Alcazar of Segovia**

 **Queen Juana of Castile and Aragon's Privy Chamber**

Queen Juana was finalizing some wedding plans for Luis and Elizabeth's wedding. She was finally excited that Spain was going to have it's future Queen in its land now. She was still very upset that Lilliana's betrothal to Prince William of England was turned down, but she would have to put her feeling aside, since the marriage of the Prince of Asturias was very important.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

Juana looked up.

"Come in." she said.

Her grandson, Infante Luis, walked in and bowed.

"Your Majesty." he said, in Spanish.

Juana smiled.

"Come in, Luis. I am just preparing for your wedding." she said.

Luis nodded.

"How is everything coming?" he asked.

Juana sighed.

"It is a very expensive wedding, but it is worth it. We haven't had this much fanfare for the wedding for the Prince of Asturias, since your father married your mother." she said.

Luis nodded.

"I cant wait to meet her. We have written so much, but to actually have her here in Castile is amazing. How many days will I have to get to know her, before the wedding?" he asked.

Juana stood up.

"About five days. Your Father is in Aragon, dealing with the Catalonians. As King of Spain, we both need to be in attendance at the wedding to the heir to the Throne." she said.

Luis smiled.

"I can't wait until we meet. I can just feel that she is a wonderful person. I want to make her happy and never disappoint her." he said.

Juana hugged Luis.

"I am proud of you. I hope you are true to your word." she says.

Luis looked confused.

"Why would I change how I will?" he asked.

Juana sighed.

"Men in the Royal Family tend to stray from their wives, once they start to bore them. I really want you two to have a good marriage, not like the one I had with my late husband." she said.

Luis nodded.

"Or the one my parents had." he said.

Luis and his sister unfortunately had to witness the way that their late father treated their poor mother. The Dowager Princess of Asturias had to deal with her husband parading his mistresses in front of her.

Juana smiled.

"There is no need to worry. There are some exceptions to marriage. Look at your grandfather. He and your Grandmother were happily married for over twenty years." she said.

Luis smiled.

"I want Elizabeth and I to be married longer than that." he said.

* * *

 **January 17, 1550**

 **Hampton Court**

 **King Henry IX's Privy Chamber**

Harry was looking over some documents from the French Royal Family. He was outraged at the things that Henry II was demanding about his daughter's betrothal to Prince Owen. In his three years as King, he had never seen so many marital demands.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

Harry looked up.

"Come in." he said.

The Guard walked in.

"Your Majesty, I hate to disturb you, but The Duchess of Sicily and Lady Bianca are here to see you." he said.

Harry smiled.

"Send them in." he said.

Christina and Bianca walked in and bowed to Harry.

"Your Majesty." they said.

Harry smiled and walked up and hugged Christina.

"My dear Aunt, I am so glad to see you. Welcome back to Court." he said.

Christina smiled at her nephew.

"Thank you so much, Your Majesty. Do you remember my eldest daughter, Lady Bianca?" she said.

Harry smiled at the young woman.

"Dear Cousin, it is wonderful to see you again. You have grown into a very beautiful young woman." he said.

Bianca smiled.

"Thank you so much, Your Majesty." she said.

Harry turned toward Christina.

"What brings you to Court, Aunt Christina?" he asked, as he offered her and his cousin a seat.

Christina took a seat.

"Well, Your Majesty, the young Italian Duke that our daughter to unfortunately passed away and now Bianca is unmarried. So, I came here to ask if she may join the Court and hopefully she will find a suitable husband here." she says.

Harry smiled.

"Of course. She is my cousin. Lady Bianca, welcome to Court." he said.

Bianca smiled.

"Thank you so much, Your Majesty. I will be of no trouble to you or any of the courtiers." she said.

Harry nodded.

"That is a good thing." he said.

* * *

 **January 21, 1550**

 **Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **Alcazar of Segovia**

Infanta Lilliana and Infante Juan were walking around the Palace, watching all the hired help prep for Luis and Elizabeth's wedding. Lilliana was excited about all the preparations, while Juan remained silent. He was upset that not, at age twenty, he was still waiting for his bride to fully mature.

Lilliana looked at her brother.

"Oh, Juan please cheer up. Luis is finally getting married and hopefully have children very soon. Spain will be secure very soon. You know Grandmother has wanted Luis married for awhile now, so he could produce more heirs." she said.

Juan rolled his eyes.

"I get it. Luis is the heir and you and I must marry second best. Oh, wait, you aren't even betrothed to anyone, since King Henry of England didn't want you for his son's wife." he said.

Lilliana frowned.

"I am not upset about that. It was clearly not meant for me to be Queen of England and I am not bitter or angry about that. Why must you do everything to try to hurt me and remind me that there could be a chance that I will never marry anyone?" she asked.

Juan looked at his sister.

"I would never do anything to harm you, sweet sister. I love you. You're the one who I trust more than anyone in this world after God himself. You know you are special to me." he said.

Lilliana sighed.

"Then you need to understand that I am terrified that I wont be married and be the spinster in the family. You are always saying that you are horrified that the person you will marry is not fully mature for you to physically have her. However, you have to realize that you are lucky to be able to say you will be married. I do not know if I will be married ever in my life and have children." she said.

Juan hugged her.

"I am sure that you will marry. You're a Daughter of Spain. Anyone would be lucky to have you." he said.

Lilliana smiled.

"Thank you, brother. However, it is up to Father and Grandmother on who I marry. I don't have to marry a King or Prince. I am perfectly content with staying here in Castile with a courtier as a husband and raise a family away from Court. Our sister, Maria, has spent her entire life here and she is perfectly happy." she said.

Juan nodded.

"I told you that. You could always just ask a nice, wealthy man from Court to marry you. I am sure any of them would love a beautiful Infanta to be a wife. Especially one with such a large dowry." he said.

Lilliana shook her head.

"No. I will not do something like that. My marriage is a matter of State. I will not do anything that could Spain at risk." she said.

Juan rolled his eyes.

"Sister, sometimes I wish you would think more about yourself and not the matters of State." he said.

* * *

 **January 19, 1550**

 **Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **Alcazar of Spain**

Elizabeth and Kitty Howard finally pulled up to the Alcazar of Segovia. Elizabeth felt her heart jump in her chest. She had not seen this palace in many years. It was at this Palace that she would meet her soon to be husband and even possibly bear their children.

Kitty looked at Elizabeth, who seemed to be pale.

"Your Highness, why is your face so melancholy. We are finally at our journey's end. By the end of the week, you shall be the Princess of Asturias and the future Queen of Spain. You will be the mother of Queens, just like your mother and her mother before her." she said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I pray you are right." she said.

Finally, the carriage doors opened And Elizabeth and Kitty were helped out and met by a Spanish gentleman of the Court, who looked about twenty-five years old.

"Welcome, _Alteza._ I am Beltran de Mendoza, the Mayor of the Palace and I will be attending to your every need, under orders from Queen Juana herself. Tonight, there shall be a celebration, in celebration of you and the Prince of Asturias' engagement and you two shall formally meet." he said, in Spanish.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Forgive me, _Mi_ _Senor_ , but there is no need for any lavish celebrations." she said..

Mendoza put his hadn up.

"I am sorry, but it is by the orders of the Queen. Now, the Queen would love to meet you now, personally." he said.

Kitty Howard looked at the man, in shock.

"Now? But the Princess must be dressed into a new gown, if she is to meet the Queen of Spain." she protested.

Mendoza shook his head.

"No, she wants to see the _Infanta_ immediately. Also, no servants are allowed. You will be escorted to the private chambers to wait, while the Queen meets with the Princess privately." she said.

Kitty was about to object, but Elizabeth put her hand on her shoulder.

"No Kitty. The Queen made a command and we must obey her. Go wait in my chambers." she said gently, but firmly.

Kitty sighed and nodded her head.

Elizabeth turned back to Mendoza and began to talk in perfect Spanish.

"Now tell me, where does Queen Juana wish to meet me?" she asked.

Mendoza looked in the Palace.

"You may follow me." he said, as he began to walk in.

Elizabeth walked in, keeping her head held high.

* * *

 _ **The Royal Throne Room**_

Queen Juana and Emperor Charles sat on their respective Thrones, waiting on the arrival of Elizabeth. Juana was dressed magnificently. She was dressed in complete gold, as was Charles. They were so happy that the heir to the Throne was finally getting married.

Charles smiled at his mother.

"Mother, after this wedding, now you can relax. Luis will be married in just several days and the next generation will be on it's way soon." he said.

Juana nodded her head.

"Yes. Now, we just need Luis and Elizabeth to produce an heir." she said.

Charles rolled his eyes.

"They are just sixteen, Mother. They have time." he said.

Juana shook her head.

"Charles, I am seventy years old. I would love to see them have a child, before God calls me home to be at his side." she said.

Charles took his mother's hand.

"I am sure you will." he said.

Finally, the herald called out.

"HER ROYAL HIGHNESS, ELIZABETH TUDOR, PRINCESS OF ENGLAND!"

Elizabeth walked in, once again, keeping her head held high. Her face was also very stoic. Despite having traveled for many days, Elizabeth had a beautiful light blue traveling gown on, that really complimented her blue-gray eyes. Her brown hair was let down her back, but had a beautiful clip in it, to keep her hair out of her face.

She bowed to Juana and Charles.

"Your Majesties, I humbly fall at your feet." she said, in Castilian Spanish.

Juana smiled and rose from her Throne, looking at Elizabeth.

"My dear niece, welcome to Castile. I pray that you come to consider this your home." she says.

Elizabeth gave her aunt a smile.

"I pray in time I will too, however my loyalty is firm now." she said.

Charles stood alongside his mother.

"Princess, As King of Spain, I formally welcome you to Court." he said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." she said.

Juana cleared her throat.

"Now, that we finally have you here, we can finally relax. Now, I would love to personally escort you to your rooms." she said.

Juana and Elizabeth began to walk and Juana could not take her eyes off her niece. She was finally cementing her Dynasty's future. Her grandson's marriage was of vital importance now.

* * *

 _ **Princess Elizabeth's Bedchambers**_

Juana and Elizabeth finally arrived to Elizabeth's new Chambers. Elizabeth was smiling, as she admired her new rooms. She could see that her new family was very wealthy, but all the gold and silver tapestries that hung around the Palace. Her bed was very grand.

Juana smiled at her.

"These are your new rooms. I hope they are to your liking. We had them designed to be to you and Luis' liking. After all, you two will be sharing these rooms together after your marriage." she said.

Elizabeth sighed and nodded her head.

Juana looked at her niece, with concern.

"Is there something wrong. dear?" she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

'No, Your Majesty, I'm just a little homesick. I really miss my mother." she said.

Juana gave Elizabeth a hug.

"I understand how you feel. When I left home, I missed my parents, but the death of my brother, his daughter, my sister, and her son made me return here. We will do everything to make sure you are comfortable here with us. Now, why don't you get settled in and we will see you this evening."she said.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Yes, Your Majesty." she said.

Juana touched Elizabeth cheek.

"In private, you may call me Aunt Juana." she said, before leaving Elizabeth alone.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening...**_

Luis was drinking a goblet of wine, enjoying the banquet. Juan and Lilliana were also standing by him.

Juan grinned at his nephew and former playmate.

"Well, your bride has finally arrived. If you need some pointers for the wedding night, let me know." he said, with a grin.

Luis rolled his eyes.

"Juan, the matters of our bedchamber are to be private to everyone, especially to you. The only thing that will be known is that the result will be our children." he said.

Lilliana nodded her head.

"Luis is right. You don't belong in their Bedchamber. However, I am so happy to see Elizabeth again. I hope we will become fast friends. just like we did when we were children." she said.

Luis nodded and smiled.

"I am sure you will. From what I have heard, she is very sweet and friendly." he said.

Suddenly, the herald called out:

"HER ROYAL HIGHNESS, THE PRINCESS ELIZABETH!"

Elizabeth walked in, with Kitty a few steps behind her. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue gown. Luis was mesmerized by her beauty.

Elizabeth walked up to Juana and Charles, yet again.

"Your Majesties." she said.

Juana stood up and addressed the Spanish Court.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the future Princess of Asturias." she said.

The entire Court applauded at the news and then everyone was wanting to get close to the new soon-to-be-Princess. Elizabeth smiled at everyone.

Juana address the Court again.

"Let the festivities continue." she said.

Elizabeth began to walk and soak in her new home. She would most likely never leave Spain ever again.

Suddenly, Juan and Lilliana walked up to her.

Juan cleared his throat.

"I don't suppose you remember us very well, do you? " he asked.

Elizabeth looked at Juan and Lilliana and smiled.

"Lilliana! It is wonderful to see you again!" she said, as she hugged her cousin.

Lilliana hugged her back. Juan smiled, as his sister and cousin embrace for the first time in twelve years.

Suddenly, a guard walked up to Elizabeth.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, but Queen Juana requests your presence. She insist that you and the Prince of Asturias meet privately." he said.

Elizabeth sighed and nodded.

"Very well. Excuse me." she said to Juan and Lilliana, as she walked away.

* * *

 _ **Queen Juana's Private Chambers**_

Juana and Luis were waiting on Elizabeth to arrive. Juana was excited that she lived long enough to see her great-grandson meet his bride. She sat proudly, watching Luis pace back and forth.

Luis sighed.

"I hope she likes me." he said.

Juana sighed.

"The most important thing that you must do is marry her and produce heirs, but I am sure that you will be happily pleased with her." she said.

Suddenly, the guard came in.

"Princess Elizabeth is here, Your Majesty." he said.

Juana stood to her feet and smiled.

"Wonderful. Send her in." she said.

Finally, Elizabeth slowly walked in toward Juana and Luis. She curtsied to both of them.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness." she said.

Luis stared at Elizabeth, in shock. He had never seen such a beautiful young woman in his life. She was the same height as him and had beautiful chocolate brown hair, which complimented her very light skin. her pale gray-blue eyes were the same color as the sea.

He walked up to Elizabeth and took her by the hand.

"My Lady. I am pleased to meet you." he said.

Elizabeth rose to her feet and was finally face to face with the young man that she was going to marry within a few days. She had to admit that he was very handsome. He had a nice tan complexion, with very light brown eyes. His dark hair was cut to the modern European fashion and he was dressed very nice and very grand, despite being sixteen years old.

"I am very pleased to meet you as well, Your Highness." she said.

Juana smiled.

"I am pleased you two finally met. Now, I will give you a moment alone." she said, as she left the two nervous teenagers alone.

Luis looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes. Although I am not one for lavish parties." she said.

Luis laughed.

"I told Grandmother she didn't have to do all this. However, she wouldn't listen to me." he said.

Elizabeth walked over to a nearby window.

"I really forgot how beautiful it was here, especially at night. How is it in Asturias?" she asked.

Luis smiled.

"It is pretty nice, however I do not go there much. My mother and sister still reside there. Since I am the heir to the Throne, Grandmother wants to keep me close to her and Grandfather Charles." he said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"That sounds understandable. My mother liked to keep me close to her, when she was the Queen of England." she said.

Luis sighed.

"I wish I could be with my mother and sister more. Especially now that I am getting married." he said.

Elizabeth gave him a sad smile.

" I really wish that I could have my mother here with me. It's hard to believe that I may never see her again." she said.

Luis gave her a sad look.

"I am so sorry. I know that your mother means a lot to you." he said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"She does, but I have had years to prepare myself for this destiny that God has paved for me. I am ready to be your wife." she said.

Luis smiled.

'And I am ready to be your husband." he said.

Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Forgive me, but I am very scared right now. I was here as a child, but this isn't my home. I do miss England, but hopefully in time, I will consider Spain my home." she said.

Luis nodded.

" I hope you will too. Especially since one day we will have to rule over this land." he said.

Elizabeth sighed and nodded.

"I pray that is a long time away." she said.

Luis laughed.

"It is a long time away. Grandmother isn't going anywhere anytime soon." he said.

Elizabeth nodded.

Luis extended his arm.

"I guess we should return to the party." he said.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and took his arm.

"I suppose we should." she said.

* * *

 **January 21, 1550**

 **Richmond Palace**

 **Dowager Queen Katherine's Bedchamber**

Katherine was sitting by the fire in her room. She had finally recovered from her illness enough to be able to walk around her room. Now in her early sixties, her age had finally caught up with her and she was not a well woman. She didn't wear fancy clothes anymore and now wore black gowns more and had her long grey-streaked dark hair covered. For the first time in a long time, Katherine felt truly sad. all of her daughters were no longer in England and her only son was really busy running England.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Katherine looked at up.

"Come in." she said, weakly.

Lady Darrell walked in and smiled at her.

"Your Majesty, how are you feeling?" she asked.

Katherine smiled.

"I am fine. I just miss my children is all. There is so much that Royal women have to sacrifice." she said.

Lady Darrell looked at her mistress with pity.

"I am so sorry, Your Majesty.' she said.

Katherine looked at Lady Darrell.

"Dear Elizabeth, how old are you?" she asked.

Lady Darrell blushed.

"I am nearly thirty-eight years old, Your Majesty.' she said.

Katherine smiled.

"I want you to enjoy your life once I am gone. Why don't you return to your son, Francis?" she said.

Elizabeth Darrell had a son that was conceived during a long term affair with Sir Thomas Wyatt. They had three sons together, but two of her sons died in 1538 during an outbreak of the Sweat.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"I probably will, but not now. You are here and I will die before I leave your side." she said.

Katherine took her hand gently.

"I am so thankful for you. Thank you for keeping an old woman happy in her final days.' she said.

Elizabeth firmly took her hands.

"You are not in your final days." she said.

Katherine took a deep breath.

"Only God knows." she said.

* * *

 **Royal Mile, Edinburgh, Scotland**

 **Holyrood Palace**

 **Dowager Queen Margaret's Bedchamber**

Margaret was drinking a goblet of wine, enjoying the fire. Her granddaughter continued to thrive in several more years, would be able to take the Throne. Finally, her plans were coming into fruition.

A loud knock came at her door.

Margaret looked over.

"Enter." she said.

Mary of Guise, the widow of her late son, King James V, walked in, looking furious.

"Madam, why do you have my daughter confined to her quarters and not receiving visitors?" she asked, in her heavy French accent.

Margaret stood up, in defiance.

"How dare you come barging into my chambers? I am doing what is best for the Queen of this Country." she said.

Mary of Guise chuckled.

"Do not insult my intelligence. You want my daughter to marry your nephew's son, in hopes that she will take the Throne from him. That is why you pushed the betrothal so much. I had no say in my own daughter's marriage. Merging Scotland and England is for your own benefit, because you have always carried a jealousy that your brother inherited the Throne forty years ago, instead of you. Now his son sits on the Throne and your offspring will merely be Consorts." she said.

Margaret suddenly slapped Mary so hard, she landed on the ground.

"Madam, you will thank me, when young Mary sits on the Scottish AND the English Thrones. What she is learning will do her good in the long run." she said.

Mary stood to her feet.

"What you are teaching her will do nothing, but cost her the head on her shoulders. She is only going to be England's Consort. Do not set her up to be harmed. Teach her to govern this country, not take over another." she said.

Margaret scowled at her daughter-in-law.

"Do not tell me anything. You are of little importance now. The last thing that you need here at this Court is enemies." she said.

Mary of Guise walked closer to her.

"Be careful of what you say, dear Mother. I am not the only one who will make enemies." she said, as she turned and walked away.

Margaret looked around her room in fear and walked over to her door and locked it.

* * *

 **January 23, 1550**

 **Seville, Castile, Spain**

 **Alcazar of Seville**

Elizabeth and Luis were walking around the Palace, getting to know each other. Despite the fact that they were both very shy, they seemed to have several things in common. Both were very pious and attended Mass regularly, they both had a love of animals. Both had very close relationships with their mothers and missed them dearly and both were nervous about their upcoming marriage in just two days. Queen Juana had the entire Court moved from Segovia to Seville, to be closer to Seville Cathedral, which is where the wedding was to take place.

Luis and Elizabeth stood by a fountain.

"I can remember my father taking me and my sister here, after matters of State were attended to. He had his good moments." he said.

Elizabeth looked at the fountain, amazed at its beauty.

"This entire city is very beautiful and they applauded and cheered for us so. I do not know why." she said.

Luis smiled.

"Because they know that their future is in our hands. With our marriage, a new beginning will happen. They look forward to what we can do. Grandmother Juana has ruled over them for nearly fifty years. I guess you can say that they want new blood on the Throne." he said, with a chuckle.

Elizabeth smiled. Luis gasped, which startled her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Luis shook his head.

"No. I just haven't seen you smile and it is wonderful." he said.

Elizabeth blushed bright red.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." she said, as she ran off.

Luis sighed and sat near the fountain.

* * *

 **Sintra, Portugal**

 **Sintra Palace**

 **Queen Maria of Portugal's Bedchambers**

Mary was sitting in her bed, holding her three week old daughter. She was so protective of her. She had not been churched yet, so she had not returned to public life yet. She still could not believe she had four healthy, beautiful children now. However, little Cristina didn't seem to be as strong as her older sisters and brother. At least she was feeding from her wet nurse frequently and was putting on weight.

Suddenly, King Carlos' oldest sister, Infanta Beatriz, walked in. The forty-six year old Portuguese Princess smiled and bowed.

"Your Majesty, congratulations on the birth of Infanta Cristina. You have made the Kingdom proud." she said.

Mary smiled at the older woman.

"Thank you so much. After the debacle of my last pregnancy, I am so glad to have provided another heir to the Throne." she said, as she cuddled her infant daughter.

Beatriz sighed.

"She is truly beautiful, but you know the entire Court was hoping for another son. You and my brother already have two daughters. We really needed another male. My parents produced many sons. Your next pregnancy must result in a son." she said.

Mary looked at her, in confusion.

"Beatriz, I'm nearly thirty-four years old. I'm getting old for childbearing." she said.

Beatriz smiled.

"Your mother, the Dowager Queen of England, had a successful pregnancy in her forties." she said.

Mary nodded her head.

"Yes, but my grandmother, Elizabeth of York, died giving birth to her last child and she was barely older than me." she said.

Beatriz nodded her head.

"I understand that you fear death in childbed, however that has to be a risk that you are willing to make for the good of the country." she said.

Mary shook her head.

"If it is God's will for me to have more children, so be it. However, I will not promise another son. Many Queens promised many sons and it did not happen. I have given Portugal a healthy Prince and he is nearing maturity. I believe Cristina is my last child." she said.

Beatriz nodded.

"Very well. I disagree, but you are a Queen and I am not. Get well, Your Majesty." she said, as she left the room.

Mary sighed and looked at Cristina.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You are important to this family. Do not ever hate the sex you were born." she said, with a smile.

* * *

 **January 24, 1550**

 **Alcazar of Seville**

 **Princess Elizabeth's Bedchamber**

Elizabeth sat on her bed, clutching her rosary. This was her final day as a Princess of England, because tomorrow was her wedding day. She was completely nervous about the entire process. She had to admit that Luis was very attractive, but she felt guilty for admiring him in such a manner.

Kitty Howard walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Princess, why are you do troubled? Please talk to me." she said.

Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm going to be married tomorrow. I don't know what to do. I know that getting married to Luis is my duty to England, but to think I will never see my family again is really setting in." she said.

Kitty looked at Elizabeth, with sadness in her eyes. She remembered when she felt the same fears about marrying the illegitimate son of a King, but Edward was such a wonderful husband to her. She could only hope that Luis would be good to Elizabeth. If he wasn't, only God knows what would happen to her in this foreign land.

"Princess, you cannot go into this marriage with fear. How would you have felt if you had to marry Emperor Charles?" she asked.

Elizabeth looked at her friend, with horror.

"Kitty! I respect the Emperor, since he has been nothing but kind to me. However, he is fifty years old and I am sixteen. We wouldn't have many years together. Besides, he would have no use of me. My aunt Mary gave him many children. Besides, Luis is... " she said, before pausing.

Kitty smiled at Elizabeth's innocence.

"Princess, what are your thoughts on the Prince of Asturias?" she asked.

Elizabeth's face turned bright red.

"I think he is very kind, he's funny, he's a good Christian and he's... very handsome. May God forgive me." she said.

Kitty laughed.

"Princess, you will not go to Hell, for being attracted to the man who will share your bed very soon. The Church cannot control private matters between a husband and wife. You cannot bear children, unless you are comfortable with your husband." she said.

Elizabeth sighed.

"What should I do?" she asked.

Kitty took her hands.

"Talk to him. You will never know the truth if you do not talk to him about these matters. The gift between spouses is that they can talk to each other." she said.

Elizabeth sighed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to speak to him. I am going to marry him tomorrow." she said.

Kitty smiled and gestured toward the door.

"Well, I suggest you go to talk to him now." she said.

Elizabeth smiled and stood to her feet.

"I will." she said.

* * *

 **Alcazar of Seville**

 **Infante Luis of Castile and Aragon's Bedchamber**

Luis was sitting at his desk, reading one of his favourite books. However, he couldn't get the significance of tomorrow off his mind. He was getting married tomorrow. However, he felt discouraged. Ever since her arrival, Elizabeth had seemed really shy and uneasy around him. He hoped to change that really soon, as tomorrow night, a big responsibility fell upon them both.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." he said.

Elizabeth came in.

Luis stoop up.

"Elizabeth, this is a surprise. Please have a seat." he said.

Elizabeth nodded her head and took a seat.

"I hope you don't mind, but I really needed to speak with you." she said, in perfect Spanish.

Luis smiled.

"I appreciate this visit. Especially since tomorrow I will be your husband." she said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I just want to know your expectations for our marriage." she said.

Luis looked at her, in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Elizabeth stood to her feet and walked toward the fireplace.

"When I was a child, I saw my father with another woman that produced an illegitimate daughter for him. I care deeply fory bastard sister, but I cannot get the hurt I saw in my mother's eyes out of my mind. It hurt deeply. I swore as a young child that if that's how marriage was, I would rather join a nunnery and dedicate my life to God, who would never do me any harm or injustice. However, I saw the love that my brother, the King of England, has for his Queen and their children. I am ready to be your wife, but I need to know what to expect, before we make that permanent oath to God and our people." she said.

Luis smiled at her. He couldn't believe she was so intelligent and demure, but he could sense a passion in her. Not sexual, but a passion to do the right thing, like he wanted.

He stood to his feet.

"There are things I expect from you as my wife. However, there are also things I expect from us as a union also." he said, smiling.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Well, please tell me, that way I do not lack anything as your wife." she said.

Luis walked up to her.

"I want you to be my partner in all things. I want you to feel equal to me. I want you with me as often as possible. Even if you never grow to love me, I hope that you will grow fond of me." he said, with a smile.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"What will happen when we have children?" she asked.

Luis took Elizabeth's hand, gently.

"I want us to be loving parents. I can see you walking in the Gardens, reading to our children. I want you to take a very big part in their upbringing." he said.

Elizabeth looked into Luis's eyes and felt butterflies in her stomach. She had never felt like this before. Before she could stop herself, she felt the space between her and Luis closing, until their lips were inches apart. Finally, her eyes closed and Luis kisses her lips softly. She felt a feeling rush through her that she had never felt go through her.

Luis pulled away slowly and opened his eyes. He smiled at her. Elizabeth returned the smile and they gave each other a hug. Elizabeth didn't want to jump to any conclusion, but she felt that Luis was just perfect for her.

* * *

 **Chateau de Fontainbleau**

 **King Henry II'S Bedchamber**

King Henry was sitting by the fire, while Queen Catherine was reading her Bible. They had just had another argument about the betrothal with England. Queen Catherine, being an Italian Noblewoman by birth, was really pushing for an Italian Duchess to marry her eldest son, but King Henry wanted Princess Eleanor to be the future Queen of France one day.

Henry looked at his wife.

"How is the child?" he asked.

Catherine touched her belly, that was starting to swell.

"He is fine." she said, bitterly.

Henry glared at her.

"Lose the attitude, Catherine." he said.

Catherine sighed.

"Fine. I am sorry that I am upset that none of my children will marry into any Italian family. Their mother is Italian. It's bad enough I have no say so in their raising at all, but no none of my grandchildren will have anymore Italian blood." she said.

Henry sighed.

"Our children will learn Italian. No please stop complaining." he said.

Catherine closed her Bible, sat it on the table and went to the bed.

"Henry, what do you need me for? Francis, Elisabeth and Claude are my children as well." she said.

Henry looked at her.

"Louis was our child as well." he said.

Catherine began to tear up, at the mention of their dead baby son.

"He was loved. I promise that this baby in my womb will be a boy. I know it will." she said.

Henry nodded his head.

"It needs to be. Francis isn't enough." he said.

Catherine glared at him.

"He will be King of France. You can be assured of that. He is healthy and strong. Even if he is marrying that simple English Princess. I hope she has something to offer him in the future." she said.

Henry nodded his head.

"Her mother has given birth to five children and is expecting a sixth one at the moment. Her fertility is what I am interested in. That and her dowry. Also, maybe England will help us with our future wars with Spain." he said.

Catherine sighed.

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty." she said.

* * *

 **January 25, 1550**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Queen Anne of England's Bedchamber**

Queen Anne was sitting by the fire in her chambers and listened as Princess Matilda played the harp. Anne smiled at her eldest daughter. Matilda was nearly fifteen years old and this was her last year in England, before she departed for Sweden to marry Prince Eric of Sweden.

Matilda finished her music and bowed her head.

Anne and the rest of her household applauded.

Anne stood up.

"Well, that was wonderful, sweetheart." she said, as she hugged her daughter.

Matilda hugged her back.

"Thank you, Mother."

There was a sudden clap. Anne and Matilda turned and saw King Harry.

Anne smiled.

"Your Majesty. We didn't expect you today." he said.

Harry chuckled.

"Well, I am full of surprises. Matilda, please go to your room, while I talk to your Mother." he asked.

Matilda nodded and left the room.

Anne looked at her husband.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"Yes. I have been hearing about plots against me. I just don't know who." he said.

Anne gasped.

"Oh Lord. What will you do when you find them?" she asked.

Harry sighed.

"I'll have to send them to the Tower. I just really hope it isn't who I think it is." he said.

* * *

 **Bradgate House**

 **Catherine Brandon's Bedchamber**

Catherine was reading her Bible. She was reading some new thing to teach her daughters. As a cousin of the King of England, Catherine wanted the entire Country to know that her three daughters were very smart and well-educated. Thirteen year old Jane was fluent in French, Greek, and Latin. She could easily have a conversation with anyone in those languages. Ten year old Katherine was a avid reader and everytime you saw her, she ad a book with her and Catherine was proud of her middle daughter. Even little Mary at five years old, was showing that she was a bright child. She could have a conversation and was even speaking French and some sentences in Latin. Catherine decided she would teach her Greek when she was six years old.

Suddenly, Catherine's husband of seventeen years, Lord Henry Grey, walked in. Catherine and Henry were not in love, but they both had a mutual respect for each other. However, there was some resentment, since Catherine was the rich spouse and they also had no son. Catherine's first two pregnancies ended with a son and a daughter, who both died before they were a year old. Now that she was in her mid-thirties, the chances of another pregnancy was very slim, if even possible at all.

Henry sat on their bed.

"Catherine, I think we should try to have another child. We really need a son." he said.

Catherine sighed.

"Henry, it's been five years since I had Mary. I don't think that I want to be one of these women who will risk a pregnancy in my middle age years." she said.

Henry glared at her.

"Well, I want relations tonight. Also, we need to discuss our daughters' marriages. I think Jane should marry the Prince of Wales." he said.

Catherine looked at her husband, in shock.

"That's not possible. He is betrothed to the young Queen of Scots. Jane can marry the Duke of York. They're the same age. The King does not want the Heir to the Throne marrying his own subject. That will not look right at all. Queen Mary of Scots is of even higher birth, since she is already a sovereign. That marriage will be beneficial for England." she said.

Henry groaned.

"Stop fighting me on this. Jane could be Queen of England. When she turns fifteen, we are bringing her to Court and will present her to Prince William." he said, in anger.

Catherine stood to her feet.

"I will not have you use our daughters as pawns in your pathetic little schemes. They are innocent. I do not want to see my girls on the scaffold." she said.

Henry took a step forward.

"I wouldn't have to use them, if you just gave me a son. I have to work with what God gave us." he said.

Suddenly, a small voce was heard.

"Mother? Why is Papa angry?" it asked.

Catherine turned away and saw her youngest daughter, Mary, standing at the door.

Catherine smiled.

"Oh, darling. Papa is not angry. Come, let's go back to your room." she said, as she escorted her out of the room.

* * *

 **Seville, Castile, Spain**

 **Seville Cathedral**

Elizabeth was standing on a stool, as Kitty and several Spanish maids were dressing her for her wedding. Her brown was curled down her back, and she was in a white gown that was trimmed with gold. She had a veil that was going to cover her face.

Kitty smiled at Elizabeth.

"Oh, you look so beautiful. I cannot believe that I am about to watch you get married. You are such a beautiful bride." she said, as she smoothed out her hair again.

Elizabeth smiled.

"It is a nice feeling. I just hope he thinks I am beautiful." she said.

Kitty laughed.

"Infante Luis will be a blind man if he doesn't see your beauty." she said.

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Infanta, the ceremony is starting. The procession must start." the herald said.

Elizabeth sighed and nodded at her ladies. Kitty took the white veil and covered put it over Elizabeth's head.

Elizabeth smiled at her ladies.

"I guess it's time for me to become a wife." she said, as she began to walk out of the her chambers.

* * *

 **The Sanctuary**

Luis sighed, as he waited for Elizabeth to walk into the Church. He couldn't believe that now he is getting married. He looked in the balcony. Emperor Charles and Queen Juana were watching the ceremony separated from everyone else. Queen Juana wanted to make sure that the wedding went on complications. Luis's marriage was vital for Spain's future. She secretly hoped that Elizabeth would become pregnant right after the wedding. Now that she was seventy years old, she wanted to leave behind a grand legacy.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Elizabeth began her walk into the grand church. The Royal Family Spanish Nobility were shocked at how beautiful she looked. She glided down the aisle, like an angel in white.

Luis smiled. He had been waiting for this day for years. Not only was he doing his duty for Spain's future, but he would do it with a beautiful wife at his side.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Elizabeth reached the altar. To her shock, she wasn't as as she thought. She did fear the consummation that would have to take place later in the night, but being Luis's wife did not frighten her anymore. He was very kind and loving, not to mention handsome. She could not forsee the future, but she prayed it was peaceful. She was finally fulfilling her destiny. One day she would be the Queen of Spain. As she walked u the stairs, she said a silent prayer for God to bless and guide guide her path, no matter where it took her.

Finally, she and Luis were standing in front of the priest.

"Good Christian people. We are here to join in matrimony Infante Luis, Prince of Asturias, from the House of Habsburg and Princess Elizabeth of England, from the House of Tudor. Marriage is of vital importance. A blessed sacrament that is holy before the Lord God and cannot be destroyed by man." he said.

After a few more words were spoken, a Cardinal stepped forward and read the dispensation from the Pope. Since Luis and Elizabeth were technically cousins, they needed the permission from. The Vatican to have a valid marriage.

Finally, the priest turned to Luis and Elizabeth.

"Do you, Infante Luis, take Princess Elizabeth to be your wedded wife? Dedicating yourself only to her, until you are parted by death?"

Luis nodded.

"I do." he said.

The Priest turned to Elizabeth.

"Do you, Princess Elizabeth, take Infante Luis, to be your wedded husband? Dedicating yourself only to him, until you are parted by death?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"I do." she said.

The Priest continued.

"By the power vested in me, the authority of the Pope and in the name of Almighty God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." he said.

Luis turned toward Elizabeth and lifted her veil to reveal her fave. He was awestruck at how beautiful she looked.

The two teenagers closed the space between them, with a soft and tender kiss.

Elizabeth and Luis took each others hand and walked back down the aisle, while the congregation applauded the newlywed. Elizabeth did her best to look regal. These same people now expected her to carry the next generation.

From the Royal Pew, Queen Juana whispered to her son, Charles.

"Carlos, they are Spain's future. Let us pray it is a golden future." she said.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening**_

 **Alcazar of Seville**

 **Princess Elizabeth of Asturias Bedchambers**

Elizabeth was being attended to by her ladies, before Luis came to join her for the first time as her husband. She knew the importance of this night. This was making their marriage official in the eyes of God. Although she was terrified of the pain of losing her maidenhead, she knew it had to happen.

Kitty, who was brushing Elizabeth's hair, smiled at the newly married Princess.

"Do not fret, sweet Princess. It will be over before you know it and soon, you will love Luis." she said.

Elizabeth sighed.

"I pray you are right." she said.

Then, one of the ladies said, in frantic Spanish:

"Infante Luis is coming!"

Elizabeth stood to her feet. She was in her nightgown, but she felt naked. No man had ever seen her in such revealing attire. She suddenly felt herself blushing. However, she also didn't want her new subjects and new husband to see her filled with fear over a duty that many women in her status had to do.

After what seemed like an eternity, Luis finally walked in. He was wearing a robe, but only his nightshirt underneath. He greeted Elizabeth with a smile, that she returned shyly..

Suddenly, the Priest came in and he blessed the marital bed. He then sat at the foot of the bed with two other courtiers and a Royal physician. Elizabeth looked at them, with confusion.

"What are you all doing?" she asked.

The Priest looked at her, with a sharp look.

"We have to witness the consummation take place. That way we no the marriage is official." he said.

Elizabeth felt her heart stop. Not only would Luis have to see her nude, but four other men, including a Man of God would see her at her most vulnerable state. Slowly, she brought her hands up to begin to undress herself, when Luis stopped her.

"No. I will not allow this. I order all of you from this room immediately." he said in a sharp tone.

The Priest looked at Luis, in shock.

"Alteza, we must make sure that the Princess of Asturias is a true maiden." he said.

Luis nodded.

"I understand that. Therefore, we will produce the bed sheets when the act is done. But I will not perform my marriage obligations before an audience or make my new wife uncomfortable. Now I said to leave." he said.

The four men looked at each other, in shock. However, they stood up, bowed and left the room.

Elizabeth looked at Luis, with gratitude.

"Thank you. I don't think I could bear witnesses to something like this." she said.

Luis smiled.

"I couldn't either. Please don't fear. I promise I won't harm you. I only want what's best for all of us. Can you please trust me?" he said.

Elizabeth looked into Luis's eyes. She didn't see anything unkind or malicious. He had been kind and warm to her since her arrival in Castile. Maybe he was a good young man and would be a wonderful husband

She sighed and nodded.

"I will do my best to trust you. Just please don't hurt me. If you can't keep a promise to me, don't make it." she said.

She looked at him.

"Should we get undressed?" she said.

Luis turned a bright red and took his robe off. He was only in a thin nightshirt.

"Should I take this off or would you like to?" he asked.

With a deep sigh, Elizabeth began to take his nightshirt off. Finally, he was completely naked in front of her. She had never seen a naked man before, but she was intrigued by how he looked. His chest was smooth, but not immature. His stomach was flat and had some hair on it. Luis wasn't a muscular young man, but he was very handsome.

Elizabeth began to blush.

"You're very...handsome." she said, as she put her hand up to touch his chest.

Luis smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeth tensed up, but after a few seconds, began to relax in his arms. She began to feel something she never felt before and before she knew it, they were kissing each other in a why they never had before. They broke apart briefly. Luis tugged at Elizabeth's nightgown and looked at her for permission to remove it.

She nodded her head.

Luis slowly slipped the garment away from Elizabeth's body. The sight of her bare breasts aroused Luis. Before he knew it, he was kissing her again, with such gentleness and passion, that Elizabeth felt her self becoming more aroused. They softly fell onto the bed, with Luis on top of Elizabeth and continued to kiss and touch each other. Luis began to kiss on her neck, which resulted in a gasp of pleasure escaping Elizabeth's lips, as her hands ran through Luis's dark hair.

Luis broke their kiss and looked into her sea blue eyes.

"Do you consent?" he asked, softly.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

Luis took himself and gently started to push inside of her, which made her cry out, but she didn't let go of him. When he was fully in, he started to gently thrust in and out of her. He began to moan loudly, since he was also losing his virginity and the pleasure was overwhelming. After a few minutes, Elizabeth's pain turned to pleasure and she began to moan in rhythm, as Luis pumped faster. She grabbed his back and buttocks, urging him not to stop.

Suddenly, Elizabeth heard herself and Luis scream at the same time, as they both reached their climax.

Slowly, Luis pulled out of her laid on his back. He put his arm around Elizabeth she laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart pounding, just like hers was.

He looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, softly.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes."

Luis smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good. Now sleep. I promise you no harm will come to you, as long as I am here." he said.

Elizabeth smiled and drifted off into her first peaceful slumber, since her arrival in Spain. She was now officially the Princess of Asturias and the future Queen of Spain. God had led her to her destiny.

 _A/N Another chapter is finally up! I am sorry for the long wait, but wedding plans are now almost done. Plus I know you all love longer chapters. I was so excited finally writing Elizabeth's wedding. I hope you all didn't mind the intimate scene. I tried not to be too graphic. Now, more questions for the foreseeable future of the story. Should Queen Maria of Portugal have anymore children? What should happen with Princess Isabella, Dowager Queen of Portugal? If Elizabeth and Luis succeed in having children, how many should they have and when will the first birth take place? Hope to get many ideas for those. The next chapter will be a time jump to either late Spring or early Summer of 1550. I will have the next chapter up soon. Please Read and Review! Chapter 13 is coming very shortly!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _Chapter 13 has arrived. It's been chaotic in my personal life, but I am thankful many of you understand. In the previous chapter, I had questions that I would really love your opinion on. I want this story to be somewhat better than a Change For The Better, not that I'm not proud of my work lol. Also, I am debating on if I want to do another Henry/Katherine story or an Arthur/Katherine story. Also, after reading more stories, I may also do a Princess Mary/Charles Brandon story, with some minor altering. Any suggestions for those are welcome, but until then please enjoy this new chapter for The Golden Years! Don't forget to Read and Review!_

 **June 12, 1550**

 **Hampton Court Palace**

 **King Henry's Bedchamber**

Harry was drinking a goblet of wine, while reading a letter from his mother's household. Apparently, her health had seriously declined over the last few months. He was suddenly filled with fear. His father had already died three years ago, now his mother was in failing health. Also with Queen Anne's pregnancy nearing full-term, he wasn't trying to uproot Court to be closer to Richmond.

Then, he heard a loud knock at his door.

He looked up.

"Come in." he said.

Queen Anne came in, wearing her robe and nightgown. Her protruding belly was visible through her robe. Soon, she would have to enter into her confinement, since their sixth child was due in several weeks.

She smiled at her husband.

"Sweetheart, may I join you tonight? Even though it is no longer cold, I really would love the company." she said.

Harry got up and hugged his pregnant wife.

"I would like that very much. Tell me, how are the children?" he asked.

Anne smiled.

"They are wonderful. William played tennis most of the day playing tennis, Matilda spends most of her free time, learning Swedish, Edward loves playing with the dogs, Owen and Eleanor were busy with their lessons. Has it been announced when Matilda will depart for Sweden?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"Yes. One full year from now. She will be sixteen years old and fully mature for what her marriage duties will require." he said.

Anne sighed.

"I just hate that we will never see her again. She's our daughter. Why must she go to Sweden?" she asked.

Harry smiled.

"You sound just like my mother when my sisters had to leave. The unfortunate thing about being in our status, is that our daughters will all eventually leave us at some point. I don't like it either, but as King, I can't ignore it." he said.

Anne nodded her head.

"I understand. I will miss her. I will do my best to enjoy this last year with her." she said.

Harry smiled.

"Good."

* * *

 **June 16, 1550**

 **Palace of Lisbon, Lisbon, Portugal**

 **Queen Maria of Portugal's Bedchamber**

Mary was watching over little Cristina, as she slept in her cradle. The five month old Infanta developed a fever, that thankfully was now gone, but the fever scared Mary. Ever since having her stillborn son five years ago, most illnesses frightened her when they afflicted her children. She was scared she was becoming like her father. Everytime someone at Court was ill, they were banished until further notice. However, she would do anything to make sure Cristina wasn't left vulnerable to severe diseases.

After hearing her door open, she looked up and her husband, King Carlos, walked in.

He kissed Mary's forehead and looked down at their youngest child, who was sleeping.

"How is she doing?" he asked.

Mary sighed.

"Her fever broke. But I am still worried." she said.

Carlos hugged her.

"Stop worrying yourself. Children become ill and end up being just fine." he said.

Mary nodded and smiled at him.

"I think we need to try to have another child soon, Carlos. Maybe we can have another son this time. We still have time, before the change of life affects me." she said.

Carlos closed his eyes. He knew this topic was going to come up again.

"Maria, don't you think we are getting a to the age where childbearing should be the last thing we attempt to try again. We're not as young as we used to be." he said.

Mary looked at him, in shock.

"I'm only thirty-four years old, Carlos. My mother had a child in her forties." she said.

Carlos glared at her.

"Need I remind you that you are the same age as my mother was when she died." he said.

Mary looked down in shame. Carlos' mother, Maria of Aragon, Queen of Portugal, died three months before her thirty-fifth birthday when Carlos was a young child.

Mary stood up and walked over to her husband.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to upset you. I just don't want you to see me as a failure as a wife and Queen. I've given birth to five children: three daughters, one son and one dead son. I just want to make the line to the succession very less complicated." she said.

Carlos smiled.

"I love that about you, but I also do not want to lose you, like my father lost my mother. Seventeen years of marriage and she dies. Then his councilmen, makes him marry Eleanor of Austria, Castile and Aragon, who was thirty years his junior. She was only twenty years old and he was near fifty. I don't know what they were doing, marrying that young girl to a man near the end of his life. They had two children within two years of marriage, but only my sister, Infanta Maria, Duchess of Viseu, survived and she never knew our father, since he died of the Plague, when she was an infant. I love you, Maria and I do not want to lose you to Portugal." he said.

Mary smiled.

"I love you, too. However, whether we have more children is not up to us. Only God can make that decision." she said.

Carlos nodded.

"Well, let's just see what He decides and it will be for our own good." he said.

Mary nodded, though she secretly hoped the Lord would side with her on this matter.

* * *

 **June 19, 1550**

 **Seville, Castile, Spain**

 **Alcazar of Seville**

 **Infanta Elizabeth of Asturia's Bedchambers**

Elizabeth and Luis were lying in bed, cuddling. They had grown very close, since their wedding night. Elizabeth found herself falling madly in love with her new husband. Everytime he was around her, she had a smile on her face. She couldn't believe that she had let guard down all the way now, she had even written to her mother , thanking her for arranging the marriage and that she was overwhelmed with joy each day. The Spanish subjects were also very kind to her and we're very happy that the Prince and Princess of Asturias were getting along so well. Now, everyone were patiently awaiting an announcement that the new couple were expecting a child to secure the Throne. No one was pressuring Luis and Elizabeth, since they were nearly seventeen years old and had plenty of time to have children.

Luis kissed Elizabeth on her forehead.

"I wish we could just stay like this the entire day. However, we must get out of bed and go about the day. What shall we do today?" he asked her.

Elizabeth smirked.

"Well let's do something that will drag us out if this room. I enjoy our activities here as well, but we must let everyone know that we are not just selfish children. I was thinking of us taking a walk and letting everyone see who we are." she said.

Luis smiled at his wife.

"Wonderful. Let's take a few guards with us and we shall have a nice walk outside of the Palace." he said.

Luis got up, got dressed and left to fetch a few guards.

Elizabeth smiled. Even though she missed England, she really loved it here. Luis had been nothing but kind to her since she arrived and he was so loving to her, he made her homesickness disappear each day. She got up and stood still as, her ladies dressed her. She noticed a wave of dizziness overcome her and she stumbled into the hands of her closest lady, Señora Rosa de Perez.

The older Spanish lady caught the young princess.

"Are you ill, Alteza? " she asked.

Elizabeth stood up and shook her head.

"Not at all. I assure you. Come now, we must get ready for the day." she said with a smile.

* * *

 **June 21, 1550**

 **Richmond Palace**

 **Dowager Queen Katherine's Bedchamber**

Katherine was sitting in her chair in her room, reading. She had not been feeling herself lately and today felt like a wonderful day to read. She had been melancholy as of late. She missed her family, but she was filled with pride. All of her children were married now. Her only son was King of England, France and Ireland, one of her daughters was Queen of Portugal and her youngest would be Queen of all of Spain. However, Katherine's thoughts had been on her eldest daughter, Isabella, lately. She was now forty years old and probably felt inferior to her siblings. Katherine smiled at how Isabella was as a child and before her marriage. Katherine now knew that she and Henry had been very tough on their eldest daughter. At sixteen, she was a Queen to Portugal and by the time she was in her twenties had suffered the loss of several children and Katherine could only send her letters, comforting her that the next child would make it. Now, twenty years later, Isabella had children, but was a prisoner under her sister, Queen Juana.

After hearing a knock on her door, she looked up.

"Come in." she said.

She was surprised to see Edward Fitzroy, her late husband's thirty year old illegitimate son.

She smiled at the young man.

"Edward, it is wonderful to see you." she said.

Edward smiled. It had been several years since his own mother's death and he had a soft spot for the aging Dowager Queen, who was also his stepmother.

"The feeling is mutual, Your Majesty. I came to see how you were doing. There had been rumors that you were ill." He said.

Katherine nodded.

"Unfortunately, it is true. My health hasn't been stable for some times, but I try to make the best of it. I am no longer a young woman anymore. I am satisfied with my life. If death is near, I will welcome it, like we were old friends." she said with a sad smile.

Edward shook his head.

"Please don't speak like that. No one could bear to lose you. We have just healed from losing the late King." he said.

Katherine smiled.

"Yes. My Henry. It will be wonderful to see him again. Now, tell me. How is your wife?" she asked.

Edward smiled.

"She is well. She has been with our children more now, since she is no longer in Princess Elizabeth's household. We all miss her." he said

Katherine nodded.

"I miss her as well. My youngest child. She was given to me by God, when all hope was gone. Now, she will soon be the Queen of Spain one day. I am proud of all of my children." she said.

Edward raised his eyebrow.

"Even Princess Isabella?" he asked.

Katherine nodded.

"I do not agree with all she had done, but one thing I can say about her is is that she is a survivor and is truly the granddaughter of Isabel and Fernando." she said.

Edward nodded. Despite all that she had done, Edward still cared for his oldest half sister. He was glad that she seemed happy in her new marriage, despite the face the man was below her in status.

"Your Majesty, now that you are a mother and grandmother, what advice can you give me about my children?" he asked.

Katherine looked at him.

I can tell you this. Your oldest daughter, Bessie, she is eleven years old now?" she asked.

Edward nodded.

Katherine took his hand.

"Show her unconditional love that will carry her through life. In s few short years, she will be married and you cannot guarantee that her husband will be kind to her. I didn't prepare Isabella for an unkind husband. You must strengthen your daughters, because you cannot protect them forever. You must also out good teachings into your son. I am proud of you. You have been a very good husband and father before anything else. I am sure your mother would be very proud of you." she said, as she touched his shoulder.

Edward smiled.

"You are most kind, Your Majesty. I wanted to be a good husband and father, since I married Kitty. I just wish she didn't have to be a simple Duchess. She loved being apart of the Court." he said.

Katherine nodded.

"She will be fine. It will take her time, but she will enjoy being an important Lady to the country." she said.

Edward sighed.

"I hope so.

Suddenly, Katherine began to breath heavily, as if she couldn't breath properly.

Edward, in panic mode, touched her.

"Your Majesty, what's wrong?" he asked

Before Katherine could answer, she slumped forward in her chair, unconscious.

Edward turned and yelled:

"HELP! HER MAJESTY IS ILL! FETCH A PHYSICIAN RIGHT AWAY!"

* * *

 _ **Several hours later...**_

Edward was pacing outside of Katherine's rooms, silently praying. He knew she was in poor health, but didn't expect it to be this serious. He didn't want to tell the King that his beloved mother was very ill.

Suddenly, the physician stepped out of Katherine's rooms. He looked troubled.

Edward shook his head.

"Please tell me she is alive." he said.

The physician nodded.

"The Dowager Queen does live, but she is seriously ill. She is awake, but weak. I will do my best to make her comfortable, but officially, she is in God's hands." he said.

Edward couldn't believe ehstyhe was hearing. Katherine could...no, she wouldn't.

"I need to see her." he said.

The physician stepped aside and Edward walked inside. He couldn't believe his eyes. Katherine was very pale and breathing heavy. She had a few beads of sweat on her forehead, which Elizabeth Darrell quickly got rid of with a cliff. In her hand, Katherine had her rosary, which never left her side.

Her blue eyes opened and saw Edward.

"My Lord, forgive me for falling ill at your visit." she said faintly.

Edward shushed her.

"Please save your strength. You need to get better." he said.

Katherine looked at Lady Darrell.

"Leave us." she said.

She nodded, bowed and left.

Katherine smiled.

"Sweet Edward, I am not going to get better. I'm dying." she said.

Edward shook his head.

"No, My Lady. You're just ill." he said, trying to convince her.

Katherine took a deep breath.

"I have known for some time now that my time was near. My body is failing me. I just pray that the Lord will give me enough time to get my affairs in order. Please help me. I want to leave this world in peace, knowing that I owe no one." she said.

Edward tried to hold back tears. He wasn't there for his mother, Bessie Blount, when she died almost a decade ago. He didn't want Katherine as a mother and former Queen to suffer that same fate. He could see she clearly was dying.

He took her hand.

"I'll do whatever you ask." he said.

Katherine smiled.

"Then I know all will be well. I want you to tell my children of my condition and my sister, Queen Juana. I would love to see My son, the King again, if he has time. Also, my daughter, Isabella. I haven't seen her in eleven years. I need her to know that I never stopped loving her. I need to see her." she said, as tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill.

Edward nodded.

"I shall see to all of it. I swear it." he said.

* * *

 **June 22, 1550**

 **Hampton Court**

 **King Henry's Privy Chamber**

Harry was sitting, reading over a betrothal for his son, Prince Owen. Harry felt slightly bored. He couldn't talk to Anne about anything. She had taken to her chamber a few days ago and the Court was awaiting news on when their Queen would go into labor. Harry was filled with fear, since this was their sixth and hopefully last child.

Suddenly, his half brother, Edward walked in. He looked like he had ridden horseback throughout the night.

Harry stood up.

"Your Grace, what's the matter? Is everything alright?" he asked.

Edward shook his head.

"No, Your Majesty. I have some terrible news." he said

Harry looked worried.

"What is it? Is it the Queen? Has one of our children been hurt?" he asked.

Edward shook his head.

"No, Your Majesty. It's the Queen Dowager." he said, softly.

Harry's body became stiff.

"My mother? What about my mother?" he asked, fearing the response he would receive.

Edward sighed.

"She is seriously ill. She fears that...she will die soon." he said, trying to hide the emotion in his voice.

Harry found his chair and sat down, slowly. It had been only three years, since his father, Henry VIII died that fateful January morning. People were just getting used to the third monarch in the Tudor Dynasty. Now it looked like the country was going to lose his beloved mother, The Beloved Queen of Hearts.

Harry shook his head, trying to not let the tears fall. He deeply loved his mother and wished he could have spent more time with her, since he took the Throne. He knew that her health had been unstable for some time now, but didn't expect this.

Harry looked up.

"Write my... our sisters in Spain and Portugal and let them know about the Dowager Queen's deteriorating health. I'm leaving for Richmond immediately. You can send a message to the Queen." he said.

Edward nodded his head.

* * *

 **June 25, 1550**

 **Seville, Castile, Spain**

 **The Village of Seville**

Elizabeth and Luis were taking a nice walk in the village. They were to depart for another Palace soon and they wanted to enjoy their alone time, before their Royal duties began. Luis wanted to travel to Asturias, so the people could formally meet their Prince and Princess.

He smiled, as he watched Elizabeth grace the streets of the village. Even though she was s foreign Princess, the people seemed to love her, as she spoke to them in fluent Castilian Spanish and interracted with the poor children.

Suddenly, they heard a loud gathering and agonizing screams. Luis saw three people, who looked roughed up, being drug through a crowd of angry villagers with torches.

Elizabeth looked at Luis, in confusion.

"What is going on?" she asked.

Luis, however, did not want to scare his wife.

"Let's just go back to the Palace, MI Amor." he said.

They began to make their way back to the Palace, but before they could reach the city limits, Elizabeth smelled a putrid odor and heard agonizing screams. She turned and saw something that would be locked in her mind forever. She saw villagers cheering, while three people were being burned alive to a large stake.

She almost screamed in horror, but didn't want to show weakness to anyone. She had been Princess of Asturias for five months now and had to behave like a future Queen.

* * *

 **Alcazar of Seville**

 **The Royal Garden**

Elizabeth and Luis finally made it back to the Palace. Elizabeth had not said anything and Luis was worried about her. Growing up in Spain and on campaign with his grandfather and great-grandmother most of his childhood, he knew all about the Inquisition and what it stood for. He personally supported and would continue to do so, after he became King. Elizabeth, being a foreign Princess would have to get accustomed to this life. He knew that her father, the Late King of England, had people burned for heresy lots of times. Also, her mother was the youngest child of the Catholic Monarchs and spent the primary years of her childhood on campaign and undoubtedly told her children of her experiences.

He touched Elizabeth's arm, gently.

"Are you alright? I am sorry that you had to witness that" he said.

Elizabeth looked at her husband.

"They were heretics, weren't they?" she asked.

Luis nodded his head.

"Yes, but if you knew that, why did you look horrified?" he asked.

Elizabeth sighed.

"I grew up, hearing my mother tell me about the heresy that she witnessed growing up. She even told me that Infidels set fire to the tent that she and her sisters were sleeping in, right before my grandparents conquered Granada. I was no fool. I am proud of everything that they accomplished. However, it just shocked me that I saw it that close to me. I never thought I would witness that." she said.

Luis was going to say something, but Elizabeth grew very pale and began to breath heavily.

He grabbed her.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded, but suddenly collapsed. Luis caught her before she could hit the ground.

He looked up at the guards, a few feet from them.

"Help! Call a physician!" he commanded.

* * *

 ** _A couple of hours later..._**

Luis was waiting outside of his and Elizabeth's bedroom, while the Court Physician examined her. With him was Queen Juana,Emperor Charles, Infanta Lilliana and Infante Juan.

Queen Juana stoop up, to calm Luis.

"Stop worrying or you'll become ill yourself. Elizabeth is healthy and strong. Maybe the shock just overcame her. I'm sure it's nothing major." she said.

Luis smiled at his great grandmother.

"I hope you're right. We just got married. I love her so much." he said.

Suddenly, the door opened and the physician gestured for them all to come in.

Once they all were in, they saw Elizabeth sitting up in bed, wearing a smile.

Luis turned to the physician.

"What's wrong with her? Is it serious?" he asked.

The physician smiled.

"Relax, Alteza. The condition the Infanta had will resolve itself in seven months or so." he said.

Luis broke into a smile and ran towards his wife. Queen Juana stepped forward.

"Are you saying she is with child?" she asked.

The physician nodded his head.

"Yes, Majestad. The Infanta will bring forth the child in January." he said.

Juana and Charles smiled at Elizabeth.

She smiled back.

"I am totally surprised." she said.

Luis kissed her.

"Oh, you have made me very happy. I cannot wait for us to be parents." he said.

Juan and Lilliana stood off to themselves. Lilliana looked genuinely happy for her nephew and his wife, while Juan looked envious. He was now twenty years old and still had to wait another four years before his own wedding and he was pretty sure that whenever his Portuguese Wife gave him children, there wouldn't be much fanfare.

* * *

 **July 1, 1550**

 **Medina Del Campo, Valladolid, Castile, Spain**

 **La Mota Palace**

Isabella was sitting onnthe garden, with her three children, with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe how fast they were growing. Maria, now at age ten, was a smart young lady. Isabella was giving her an impressive education, the same one that her parents gave to her. She was already fluent in Spanish, Portuguese, English, French, Latin and was interested in learning Greek. Maria was her mother's pride and joy, despite the fact that all of Christendom considered her a bastard of a King. Little Fernando was now five years old sndvwas a healthy boy. Due to her history, Isabella took the health of her children very serious. She didn't let a cough or a cold go. The physician was called in at least twice a week to check on the health of the children of La Mota. Fernando was beginning his studies. Due to the fact that he would be Marques de Moya when he got older and would be very close to the Crown, he needed a very good education. She was not going to let her only son become a target for the pariahs in the Spanish Court. Finally, her youngest child, Catalina, was the apple of everyone's eyes. Now at three years old, all Isabella and Andres had to worry about was the man she would marry someday.

Suddenly, Maria looked to her mother.

"Mother, is it true I'll be the Queen of Portugal someday?" she asked.

Isabella smiled.

"Only if God wills it. However, King Carlos can change is mind and if he does, we will find you a wonderful husband here in Castile. King Carlos will still provide a dowry for you." she said.

Maria smiled.

"I want to be a Queen, just like Queen Juana. She's so majestic." she said.

Isabella petted her daughters dark hair.

"If God should allow you to be Queen, you must follow whichever direction He leads you." she said.

Suddenly, Andres walked up to all of them. He had a smile on his face.

Isabella kissed him.

"Sweetheart. How was Court?" she asked.

He nodded.

"It was perfect. Children, go inside to the chapel. We will have Mass soon." he said.

All three children left. Isabella looked at her husband, with concern.

"Is there something that you didn't want them to hear?" she asked.

Andres nodded.

"Yes. There was an announcement before I left to return home. The Princess of Asturias is pregnant." he said.

Isabella looked shocked.

"Already? They just got married. They must not have wanted to wait long." she said.

Andres shook his head.

"Most likely not. Infante Felipe died before he could take the Throne, so naturally his son would want to have as many children as he can, especially with problems brewing in France again." he said.

Isabella nodded her head, agreeing with her husband.

"I just hope that Elizabeth has better luck in the birthing chamber than me, our mother and sister." she said.

Andres looked at his wife, with sympathy and confusion. He knew that she had lost several children before their marriage. However, he didn't know about Queen Maria in Portugal.

"Your sister, the Queen of Portugal has only lost one child in birth. She still has four children, including the Prince of Portugal." he said.

Isabella nodded.

"That is true, but a former lady-in-waiting has told me that her newborn child, Infanta Cristina, is not as strong as she should be. God forbid that my dear sister loses this child as well. She isn't young enough to replace anymore dead children." she said.

Andres frowned at his wife.

"You shouldn't say such terrible things. We will pray for that innocent baby to become stronger. Also, remember that the child is of your flesh and blood. I pray that Queen Maria delivers mire healthy children, if it's in the Lord's will." he said.

Isabella nodded. Then, she turned to her left and saw the phantom of her dead first husband, King Manuel.

She began to back up, in fear.

"No. Please go away. I'm sorry. You put me through too much. Please! Stop tormenting me. I beg of you!" she screamed, as she fell to her knees.

Andres held his wife and tried to hush her screams, so the entire household would not be alerted to her outbursts.

"It's alright, sweetheart. He won't hurt you." Hevdaid, asbhe cradled his sobbing wife.

* * *

 **July 5, 1550**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Queen Anne of England's Bedchamber**

Anne was sitting in her bed, reading a book. This was her first confinement as the Queen and she hated it. She missed her husband and her children, but the midwife said that her newborn child would arrive any day now, so she had to be patient.

One of her ladies-in-waiting, Lady Jane Howard, came up to her.

"Your Majesty, is there anything you need?" she asked.

Anne smiled.

"I just need to finally bring this child into the world. I do not like being shut away from the world like this. In Germany, my mother never did this ritual. I am sure that the child will still be healthy, if I were to take a walk in the Gardens." she said.

Lady Jane shook her head.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty, but you must remain in bed." she said.

Suddenly, Anne felt wet underneath her blanket and looked to see that her waters had broken.

Feeling the start of her contractions, she looked to Lady Jane.

"Please fetch the Midwife. My time has finally come." she said.

Lady Jane took off, in search for the midwife and the rest of her ladies.

* * *

 _ **Nine hours later...**_

Queen Anne let out a loud scream, as a powerful contraction ripped through her body once more. This was her most difficult labor out of all her children. Outside, the King was waiting on news ifbthe child's birth, but nine hours had passed and still Anne travailed in labor.

The ladies were doing their best to make Anne comfortable bed the midwife coached the travailing Queen as much as she could, but for some reason, this labor was the most difficult for the Queen.

Finally, she reached ten fingers and began to push, as the sun began to set. She asked Lady Jane to prop her up, so she could see her child when it came. The Queen pushed and pushed and gave all energy she had to bring her beautiful child into the world.

Finally after moments of pushing, she heard a loud wailing cry. Exhausted, Anne laid back against the pillows and caught her breath.

"What is it?" she asked Lady Jane.

Lady Jane smiled.

"Your Majesty has given England a beautiful healthy Princess." she said.

Anne smiled. Her third daughter. She now had six beautiful children, three thriving sons and three gorgeous daughters.

The midwife, after cleaning the new baby girl, brought her to Anne so she could hold her. The new Princess of England had a tuft of reddish-brown hair and was very fair in her complexion. She was a true English Rose.

Finally, King Harry walked in, wearing a huge smile. He kissed Anne on her forehead.

"Is this our little Princess?" he asked.

Anne nodded her head.

"Yes and she is so beautiful. The question is, what shall we call her?" she said.

Harry studied his daughter. She had looks to someone he wasn't close with in his family, but his new daughter had a temperament that was completely opposite. He knew the perfect name for her.

"We shall call her Princess Margaret." he said.

 _A/N Well, there is another chapter for you guys. It's been awhile, but I'm sure you guys understand. In. This chapter, we see that a new Spanish heir is on the way, a former Queen is in declining health, Queen Maria is worried about the health of youngest child, Isabella had another manic episode and King Henry and Queen Anne welcomed Princess Margaret into the Family. Now, here are some questions: 1. What should the gender and name be for Elizabeth and Luis's child? 2. Queen Maria is thirty-four now. Should she have anymore children? 3. What should happen with Isabella now? 4. What do you all want to see in the next chapter? 4. What should happen to Dowager Queen Margaret, Prince Edmund and Princess Christina? 5. Should their be another war with the French? Leave all of your ideas in a private message or review. I won't be updating for a few weeks, since my wedding is on August 6 and my honeymoon is from the 7-14th. Please Read and Review and leave your ideas, so I'll know where to start when I return. Thanks for your patience and support! See you next time for another update!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _Hey everyone, I'm back! I had such a great time on my honeymoon and marriage is good. Thank you all so much for the best wishes and it feels good to be apart of my own family. Well, a promise is a promise and I have returned. Now, many of you liked the last few chapters and it was centered around Elizabeth and Luis. They are key figures in what will come to pass. Also, we saw the serious declining health of Dowager Queen Katherine. Like I have said, I always felt she was the true Queen of England and that's why she had a happier storyline. I'm still going to do an Arthur/Katherine, story, in which Arthur lives and becomes King of England. I would like to do another story for Henry and Katherine as well, but with a little more happiness. I'm also tempted to do a Princess Mary/Charkes Brandon story, in which he marries her to protect her from the Boleyn faction and they fall in love. I've been reading the story Bedroom Murmurs and it has really intrigued my interest. However, I have to say my favorite couple that I am writing about is Elizabeth/Luis and Mary/Carlos, because it is so much love with their marriages. However, there will be hard times for both of them and it will not be infidelity. Now you all can use your imaginations lol. In this chapter it will focus alot on the Spanish Royal Family and little snippets of other families. I'm still taking suggestions on the gender of Elizabeth's and Luis's child. Please leave those as well. Also, King Harry and Queen Anne had their sixth child in the last chapter, Princess Margaret. I have decided that she will be there last child and you all will see as the 1550s continue on. But, no more children will be born to them. Now, please enjoy Chapter 14! Please Read and Review!_

 **June 30, 1550**

 **Alcazar of Seville**

 **Seville, Castile, Spain**

 **Queen Juana of Castile and Aragon's Privy Chambers**

Juana was sitting, smiling to herself. She was very proud of Luis and Elizabeth for managing to conceive a new heir so quickly after marriage. She herself didn't get pregnant until two years after marriage. She was also proud that she lived to see her family grow. She considered herself to because successful Queen now. Ruling Castile and Aragon for forty-five and thirty-four years respectively had been tough, but she knew she had done her best. Despite being nearly seventy years old, she had alot of fight left in her. She couldn't wait to hold her great-great grandchild, the new heir to Castile and Aragon.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

Juana looked up.

"Come in." she said.

One of her maids walked in.

"Excuse me, _Alteza,_ but your grandson, Prince John of Denmark is here to see you. He says it's urgent." she said.

Juana stood to her feet and nodded.

"Send him in. You're also excused, until our discussion is over." she said.

Prince John walked in and bowed to his grandmother. He was the eldest and only surviving son of her late daughter, Isabella and her husband, King Christian II of Denmark. However, when John was five years old, his father's Thrones were stolen and the Royal Family was exiled. Queen Juana took them under her protection. John and his two young sisters, Dorothea and Christina, were raised in Castile, by their aunt, Infanta Maria of Castile and Aragon, Dowager Queen of Hungary, after the death of their mother in 1526, when John was only eight years old. Now at thirty-two years old, he was anxious to reclaim the thrones of Denmark, Sweden and Norway for his elderly father, who was still under Juana's protection in Burgos.

He bowed to Juana.

"Grandmother, it's an honor to be in your presence." he said.

Juana smiled.

"Thank you, _MI nieto._ What can I do for you?" she asked

John developed a serious look on his face.

"I beg you to let me take Spanish troops and fight for right to the Thrones. I deserve to sit on them and all of Christendom knows it. I already have a wife and children, so the Succession will not be an issue." he said.

Juana looked at her grandson.

"In case you have forgotten, your father Is still alive in Burgos. You wish to usurp his Throne a second time. I cannot and will not support that." she said firmly.

John was shocked.

"My father is nearly seventy years old. There's no telling how long he will live. I will inherit the Thrones anyway. My children have your bloodline and you will be proud. The people would love to have me. Besides, your mother, Isabel of Castile, had to fight for the very Throne you inherited." he said.

Juana took a deep sigh.

"Yes, but she did not steal the Throne from her brother. When he died, then she took the Throne, which was rightfully hers. While your father lives, I will not help you usurp him. Either put him on the Throne or you can wait until the Lord calls him to his side. As you said, he is advancing in age." she said coldly.

John walked toward her.

"So what are you saying?" he said.

Juana stood to her feet.

"I will not help you take the Throne, while your Father is alive. However, he is a weak man, who isn't fit to be King. However, he is anointed by God. When he dies, we will correct the injustice that befell him and your mother, May God rest her soul." she said.

John smiled.

"Very well. Thank you very much, Grandmother." he said, as he bowed and began to walk away.

Juana cleared her throat.

"John, if your father dies before his time and under suspicious circumstances, I will make sure that you don't take the Throne as well. You let God decide the fate of Denmark, Norway and Sweden." she said sharply.

John looked surprised, but nodded and left Juana's presence.

Juana sat down. Legitimacy and Succession rights were a big thing to her and everyone knew it. Everyone knew that Juana's first decade on the Throne was a battle between her husband and then her father, Ferdinand of Aragon. She remembered her very first acts as Queen of Castile:

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _November 30, 1504_**

 ** _La Mota Palace_**

 ** _Medina del Campo, Valladolid, Castile, Spain_**

 _Juana was sitting on her bed, tears silently falling down her face. She was still grieving the death of her mother, Isabel de Castilla, just four days ago. Her mother's body was on its way to Granada to be buried. As the eldest surviving child, Juana was now officially Queen of Castile now. She had spent the last two years by her parents side, learning government. She even gave birth to her fourth child, little Fernando, while learning. She was determined to be a magnificent Queen, just like her mother. Her husband, Phillip, was currently in Flanders and they had been apart for over a year now. She knew he wanted her rights to the Thrones of Castile and Aragon, but she wasn't going to let that happen. She even had her sister-in-law, Margaret of Austria., send her three oldest children to Castile, which eased her parents spirits., especially her dying mother._

 _Finally, Juana stood up, wiped her eyes and walked out of her bedchamber. She had her subjects to attend to. She had the Court wearing black, to honor her mother._

 _The first person she saw, as she excited her room, was her mother's two most faithful friends: Gonzalo Chacon and Beatriz de Bobadilla y Cabrera. She knew they were both seriously affected by her mother's death and wanted to know where that left them._

 _She gave them a weak smile._

 _"I'm sorry if I'm worrying you both. I am ready for my duties. The first thing I want done is everything in my mother's last will and testament must be done. I want no excuses on that. Now, has news reached Flanders yet?" she asked._

 _Chacon shook his head._

 _"No, but it should any day now. Prince Phillip will be here for your joint coronation as King and Queen of Castile." he said, trying to hide his disapproval._

 _Juana nodded. It was common knowledge that the people were not fond of the idea of having a foreign King. Juana had come to a solution to this problem._

 _"There will be no joint coronation. I shall be crowned alone." she said, as she began to walk to the Throne room._

 _Beatriz tried to catch up._

 _"Alteza, what do you mean? Are you saying there will be no coronation? You must be crowned Queen of Castile soon." she said, with concern._

 _Juana nodded._

 _"And I will be. Phillip will not be crowned. I will be the ruler and he will be the consort. If he doesn't like that, he can return to Flanders, but he will not do that, since I have his children here, especially Charles. He has high hopes for him and our marriage will deal all of those. Charles could be the Holy Roman Emperor and King of Castile, Leon, Aragon, Sicily, Sardinia and Naples, since my father won it from France. When Phillip comes here, I will be Queen of Castile." she said._

 _Chacon walked up and smiled._

 _"That's a relief to hear, Alteza. Many people were wondering what would happen, since you had a foreign husband. Many people were nervous about him handling government affairs. Plus after the stunt he pulled with the French, he is not trusted." he said._

 _Juana nodded her head._

 _"I know. Therefore, I will not put my subjects at ill-ease. He's my husband before God and we will have children to secure the succession, but that will be as close to government as he will get. Please get everything prepared. God is on our side. I will be crowned in Seville, just like my mother." she said proudly._

 _Chacon nodded his head._

 _"What about your children?" Infante Carlos should also be with you as well." he said._

 _Juana nodded. She knew that her oldest son was of vital importance. He would be the first King of a United Spain. Despite him being only four years old, he was important._

 _"Have him brought to me. He was born in Ghent and is considered a foreigner. He will grow up here. It is vital. I want Leonor, Isabel and little Fernando to remain where they are. We will travel to Segovia, where o will greet my husband, when he gets here." she said._

 _Suddenly, Juana's father, King Fernando de Aragon, the only remaining Catholic Monarch, walked up behind his daughter. He was wearing all black and looked as if he had been weeping._

 _Juana hugged her father._

 _"Padre, I am so sorry. I know how much Mother meant to you." she said._

 _Ferdinand nodded._

 _"Yes, she did. She was so ill for so long, I just hope she is at peace." he said._

 _Juana nodded. Everyone in Castile knew that ever since her son, daughter and grandson died consecutively, Queen Isabel had been declining in her health for a few years. It was only a miracle that not only was Juana healthy, but she had produced four healthy children, including two sons, one of whom was born in Castile._

 _Ferdinand smiled at his eldest legitimate daughter._

 _"What is your first action as Queen of Castile, Mi Hija?" he asked._

 _Juana cleared her throat._

 _"To crown myself and name my son as Prince of Asturias. Phillip will not have any say whatever. He is my legitimate husband and that's it. He will never be an anointed King in these realms. I will never leave here again and neither will my children, until they are of age. Now, Padre, the Cortes of Aragon must swear their oath to me as the heiress solely on my own. They refused swear my late sister, Isabel, Queen of Portugal, but I will not let that happen to me. I have four children now. Aragon will have a male here in the future, but not now." she said._

 _Ferdinand nodded. Although Aragon had Salic Law and wanted a male heir upon his death, the only male heir was only four years old. He was faced with a dilemma of succession of his own: Should he proclaim his twenty-five year old daughter or his four year old grandson? He was in good health and could live awhile longer, but he knew that eventually a decision would need to be made._

 _Ferdinand took his daughter by the hand._

 _"Aragon will decide in your favor. Now, Castile does need a King. I suggest we rule together, just like your mother and I did." he said._

 _Juana shook her head._

 _"No, Padre. The Nobles do not want you ruling. Mother is gone, so I'm Queen. I will always value your opinion, but you will not rule by my side. For two years now, I have stayed by you and my mother's side, to learn about my duties as a Queen. It's unfortunate that Juan, Isabel and Miguel all died and the losses pierced a hole in my mother's heart that never could be repaired. She died knowing I would do everything I could to continue her legacy. I will do the same with you, but Castile is my realm and I will not have you or my husband to take it away from me." she said._

 _Ferdinand looked at his daughter, with fury in his brown eyes. His daughter was dictating to him. Yes, she was a Queen, but he was still her father and demanded respect. If she wanted Castile, then he would worry about Aragon's future. Finally, he stormed away not saying a word._

 _It was at that moment, Queen Juana of Castile would have a tumoltuous relationship with her surviving parent._

Juana's eyes closed at the memory. She remembered her husband arriving soon after her coronation and the drunken night, when he forced himself on her, which resulted in the conception of their daughter, Maria. She remembered hearing her father remarrying and trying to have another son. She was shocked that she survived all of that. God was truly on her side.

Suddenly, there was another knock at her door.

She cleared her throat.

"Come in." she said.

Her son, Charles came in, looking rather sad.

Juana stood to her feet.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Charles handed her a letter. She grabbed it and began to read:

 _My most beloved sister,_

 _I am writing to you under circumstances that are not good, but I beseech you to not worry yourself over me. Over the past year, my health has waned and I just attributed to age. I'm very content with the condition. My son is now King of England, my daughter is Queen of Portugal and my youngest daughter will one day be Queen of your realm. I am writing to you, my dear Juana, to let you know that my time in this world is coming to an end. Soon, I shall be reunited with our beloved family. Please do not worry about me, dear sister. I am at peace with my departure. However, I come to you for a favor. I would love to see my eldest daughter, Isabella, just one more time. I know you do not trust her, but she is my child and at one time, was heiress to England. Please, find it in your heart to let her return to me, before my eyes close for my heavenly rest. I love you, my dear sister. You have always been my ally and supported me in all things. I am so proud of you. You and our mother are now equals. Continue to spread God's word and do his will. I will wait for you in paradise, at our Lord's side._

 _Your beloved sister,_

 _Catalina, Reina Viuda de Inglaterra._

Juana began to let tears fall down her face. Her baby sister was sick and dying in England and she couldn't stop it or make her live. She felt powerless.

Charles approached his mother.

"Aunt Catalina is dying, isn't she?" he asked.

Juana nodded her head and turned her head.

"Please have a letter sent to your cousin, Isabella in Medina del Campo. She is to return to England at once. She needs to say goodbye to her mother." she said.

Charles nodded.

"Should we tell Elizabeth about her mother?" he asked.

Juana shook her head.

"No. We must not stress her. She's carrying a Golden Future in her womb and it must be protected." she said.

Charles agreed. With both him and his mother advancing in age, it was likely that Luis and Elizabeth would King and Queen sooner rather than later. The child slumbering in Elizabeth's womb was of vital importance.

* * *

 **July 4, 1550**

 **La Mota Palace**

 **Medina del Campo, Valladolid, Castile, Spain**

Isabella was walking in the gardens, enjoying the summer day, as her younger children ran and played. She was recovering from her visions of Manuel and her children were happy and healthy. Fernando was now five years old and Catalina was three and both were thriving. Her oldest daughter, Maria, was ten and was growing into a beautiful and bright young woman and was reading inside. Isabella secretly wanted another child, but thought that her age was against her. She could because grandmother in a few years and was actually wanting to be with child again.

Suddenly, a messenger came up to her. He bowed to her.

" _Mi Señora_ , a message from Queen Juana and Emperor Charles." he said, as he handed her a letter.

Isabella nodded her head and took it and began to read:

 _Princesa Ysabel,_

 _I am writing to you not only as your aunt, but as Queen. It has come to my attention that your mother, my sister, the Dowager Queen of England, is seriously ill and will be joining our Lord very soon. I am not an unmerciful woman. I was by my mother's side as she ascended to Heaven, so you should be given the same opportunity. You will depart immediately for England and reunite with your dying mother. She deserves some comfort in her last days. Your sister, Infanta Isabel de Inglaterra, Princesa de Asturias, cannot join you for the journey back to your homeland, due to the fact that she is carrying an heir to Castile and Aragon in her womb. You are still under my supervision, so you will be watched while in your homeland. You will act with dignity. For seven years, you have been on your best behavior. If you can conduct yourself like keeping a true daughter of Catalina de Aragon, I will formally welcome you to Court. Prepare for the journey immediately. There is not much time._

 _You, la Reina._

Isabella had tears in her eyes. Her mother was dying? She had not seen her mother or England in eleven years, since she scandalized herself by marrying a King without the dispensation and was living basically as a whore for several years. She knew she shamed her parents. She didn't know how she could apologize to her mother. Her father died, not knowing she still cared for him deep down in her heart, but she had a chance to make things right with her mother.

She turned to one of the maids.

"Pack some things for me, my husband and my eldest daughter. We are departing for England." she said.

* * *

 **July 7, 1550**

 **Richmond Palace**

 **Dowager Queen Katherine's Bedchamber**

Katherine was lying in bed, in pain. She grew more weak and ill as the days went on. The physician did his best to make the ailing woman comfortable, but to no avail. She had already written her will out. She knew that her time was coming to an end. However, she wasn't sad. She was at peace with her fate and did not fear death.

Suddenly, King Harry walked in. He was red eyed from crying. He moved the entire Court to Richmond, so he could be near his mother.

He kissed his mother's cheek.

"How are you feeling, Mother?" he asked.

Katherine smiled weakly at her only son.

"It's not a good day for me physically, but I am much better knowing you are close to me." she said.

Harry smiled.

"I'm glad to be near you as well." he said.

Katherine took several breaths, before she continued to speak.

"How is the Queen? You must be proud and relieved that she was able to bear you six healthy children, especially your sons." she said.

Harry nodded his head.

"Anne is doing better. She's still recovering from her birth of Princess Margaret, but the physician says she is definitely going to recover." he said.

Katherine smiled, with relief.

"I am glad. Will there be anymore children in the Royal Nursery?" she asked.

Harry shook his head.

"No. I refuse to put Anne in danger again. She's almost thirty-five years old. Our eldest daughter will be married next year. Princess Margaret will be our last child. I don't think Anne can survive s seventh pregnancy and birth." he said.

Katherine had to agree. There had been whispers that being pregnant didn't suit the Queen well, especially the most recent one.

"It is most likely for the best. I'm just glad you did your duty as King and secured the Succession. Your father would've been so proud of you." she said.

Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Mother. That means alot. I just hope that I can be a good father to my children and provide them all with good futures. Matilda is leaving within the year and I'm so worried about how Prince Eric will treat her after they are married." he said.

Katherine touched his hand.

"That is ,unfortunately, out of your control. Matilda will be his wife and he will do as he sees fit. All you can do is comfort her, but she will be a Queen and will have to be strong, especially if Prince Eric proves to be an unfaithful husband." she said.

Harry sighed.

"I've never been unfaithful to Anne. People whisper that she has lost her beauty over the years, but the people still love her. How can they love her, but say vicious things about her?" he asked.

Katherine sat up a little.

"They love her because she proved herself to be fertile and secured England's future for another generation. She is also charitable and charismatic. However, she also is just that. While she may not possess outer beauty, she is still a good person and the mother of future Kings. Do you still desire her in a wifely way?" she asked.

Harry stood and turned away from his mother.

"I do love Anne, but I am not blind to her changes in the body. I am not a lustful man or obsessed with intercourse like the French King. Anne is my wife and I will not bed any other as long as we live. I know there are pretty ladies at Court and I am not blind to that, but they aren't my wife. Anne has been my wife nearly twenty years. Why would I hurt her now?" he asked.

Katherine began to cough and Harry gave his mother a sip of ale.

She smiled.

"Thank you."

Harry cleared his throat.

"Would you love to meet your new granddaughter?" he asked.

Katherine's eyes grew in excitement.

"Nothing would please me more." she said.

Moments later, one of the ladies of the Nursery was carrying little Princess Margaret over to her ailing grandmother. Baby Margaret was showing herself to be a beautiful child, despite being a newborn. Her hair was a bright reddish-brown and she had beautiful blue eyes. Out of Harry and Anne's children, she showed her Trastamara features the most. The entire Court doted on the new Princess, including her older siblings. Harry decided that when Anne was churched, Margaret would be sent to Hatfield House along with Matilda, Edward, Owen and Eleanor.

Katherine took her granddaughter in her arms.

"Oh, she is a beautiful child. I wish I could see her grow up. Thank you for letting me see her." she said weakly.

Harry nodded his head.

"You're welcome, Mother." he said.

* * *

 **July 15, 1550**

 **Hunsdon House**

 **Princess Christina's Bedchamber**

Christina was sitting in her chair, reading a letter from her eldest daughter. Bianca was now married to the Duke of Mantua, Francesco III Gonzaga. They were married in February 1550. According to the letter, despite the fact that Bianca was twenty-two and Francesco was seventeen, their marriage was a love match and she was already expecting their first child at the end of the year.

Suddenly, Lorenzo walked in.

He kissed his wife's cheek.

"How is our daughter doing in Mantua?" he asked.

Christina smiled.

"She's well. Sge writes that the child in her womb is growing stronger by the day. I'm glad she is married. What news do. You have from Court?" she asked.

Lorenzo sighed.

"The Dowager Queen is growing weaker by the day. Queen Anne is not out confinement yet and people are trying to tempt your nephew with their beautiful young daughters as a potential mistress." he said.

Christina shook her head.

"I will be departing for Court. I want to see Katherine. She has been very dear to my heart for years. I'm also not surprised about the courtiers trying to bait Harry into their daughter's beds. It isn't like how it was when my brother came to the Throne. He was all about Court love and fun and games. Harry is twice the age that his father was and he is a serious young man. I've heard some compare him to my father, king Henry VII, without the miserly personality." she said.

Lorenzo nodded his head.

"One of the worse is your niece's husband, Sir Henry Grey. He has his eldest daughter at Court with him and he tries to make her appear older than her thirteen years." he said.

Christina frowned.

"That's because he is a lowlife snake. Jane is still a child. He should be worrying about her potential marriage to the Duke of York, instead of trying to push her into my nephew''s bed upon maturity. Besides, everyone in the Country knows that Harry and Anne are very much in love." she said.

Lorenzo nodded.

"That may be true, but the King is handsome. The Queen is deformed. Her waist has thickened, her belly has become fuller and her breasts are larger. Many whisper that the only thing that saved her, is the fact that she has successfully given birth to six children, including multiple sons. Even Queen Katherine struggled in that job. Queen Anne may be ugly, but she was fertile enough." he said.

Christina nodded her head.

"I'll admit that the Queen has lost her youthful look, but she is a kind woman and the mother of the future King of England. We must show her some respect." she said.

Lorenzo kissed her.

"I'm just glad we have had a simple life here with our children. Italy and her had been our life and I love it.

Christina took his hand.

"I love it, as well." she responded.

* * *

 **Somerset Castle**

 **The Nursery**

Prince Edmund was sitting on the floor, watching his almost two year old daughter, Anne, play with her doll. She was growing into a very beautiful child. Edmund knew that she would be very beautiful.

Without him knowing, his wife came up behind them. Catherine Parr was now thirty-eight years old and was happier than ever. She had a loving husband, a beautiful daughter of her own, in addition to five stepchildren that she adored. She took a look at her husband. Edmund was now fifty-two years old and despite the few gray streaks in his hair, he was still no differ then when they married seven years ago.

Edmund looked up and smiled.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

Catherine walked a little closer to him.

"Long enough to know that the Duke of Somerset has many talents, one of whom is laying on the floor with his two year old daughter, playing dolls." she said, as she picked little Anne up and placed her on her hip.

Edmund smiled.

"I used to do that all the time with Charlotte and Mary, so I figured why not continue the tradition with Annie. Has there been any letters from Court?" he asked.

Catherine nodded.

"Yes. The Dowager Queen isn't doing well at all. She keeps saying she is dying." she said, sadly.

Edmund shook his head. He had known Katherine for nearly fifty years. She was his dearest friend and was always there for him. Losing her would be a blow, but he knew her health was poor.

"I need to see her, before she is reunited with my dear brother." he said.

Catherine nodded. Her mother had worked for many years in Katherine's household until her death in 1533. She was even named after Queen Katherine, who was also her godmother.

"I know. Whenever you want to go to Court, I'll understand. Me and little Anne will be just fine." she said.

Edmund smiled.

"What would I do without you?" he asked.

Catherine kisses him.

"You will never have to find out." she said.

* * *

 **July 22, 1550**

 **Lisbon Palace, Portugal**

 **Queen Maria of Portugal's Bedchamber**

Mary was being examined by her personal physician, Dr. Baquis. She was still determined to give birth to more children, particularly another son. However, since she was getting older and Carlos was planning future trips, she was wondering how much time she had left for childbearing.

Dr. Baquis cleared his throat, signaling he was complete.

"You're Majesty, you are still capable of bearing children." he said.

Mary smiled.

"The Lord is good. I shall start trying to conceive as soon as I can. What do I need to do? " she asked.

The physician sighed.

"Your Majesty, you have four healthy children. Please do not let the matter of Succession consume you." he begged.

Mary ignored him.

"I am not letting it consume me. However, my only son is only eleven years old and there is a few years left until he is to be married and produce heirs. If he has a younger brother, I am sure that the country will be secure. My three daughters are expected to marry Princes from other lands. I love my daughters but I know as a Queen I am expected to have as many sons as possible. Since I am getting older, I have to started again. I am thankful for the birth of the Infanta Cristina, but she needs a younger brother, preferably by next year." she said.

The physician sighed.

"Your Majesty, please be careful now. Childbirth at any age is dangerous, but as you get older it's more risky. Portugal does not want to lose its Queen." he said.

Mary knew he was correct. She would be thirty-five years old in the New Year and she had to take her age into consideration. Her mother may have had her last child in her forties, but she also prepared, since death in childbirth was natural and didn't matter if you were a Queen or a farmer's wife.

"I will be cautious." she said.

Suddenly, King Carlos entered his wife's chambers.

Dr. Baquis bowed to him.

"Your Majesty, I was just leaving." he said.

Carlos nodded. After the physician left, Carlos turned to his wife in concern.

"Maria, are you ill?" he asked.

Mary shook her head.

"No. I was just checking my health. I gave birth over six months ago and you know my courses take awhile to get back regular." she said, not revealing her true motives.

Carlos smiled.

"I understand. However, I just wanted to tell you something. It's about Catarina." he said.

Mary looked concerned.

"What about her? Is she alright?" she asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Yes, however I have a thought. Catarina is nearly thirteen years old. She will be married at seventeen. I think she should meet her future husband. She is not the heiress, but I want her and Infante Juan to at least be cordial to one another. Besides, you and I met before we were married." he said.

Mary smiled at the memory. Carlos had come to England to pay formally propose to Mary before their wedding in December 1535. At the time, he was just the Duke of Beja and did not have a good chance of becoming King.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Maybe you and Catarina can go to Castile on the next year or so. She and Juan can always send letters until then. However, I am concerned about his philandering ways. He may only be twenty years old, but I have heard tales of him. Make sure that Catarina doesn't bring any attractive maids with her. I do not want any Portuguese Ladies deflowered by him." she said.

Carlos nodded.

"I agree. However, it will be a year from now. I also bring terrible news from your brother, The King of England." he said.

Mary looked at her husband.

"What is it?" she asked.

Carlos sighed.

"It seems that your mother, The Queen Dowager, is seriously ill." he said.

Mary put her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh God. She must recover. She must." she said.

Carlos hugged his wife.

* * *

 **July 25, 1550**

 **The Royal Ship**

 **Princess Isabella's Private Chambers**

Isabella was looking out of the window, in amazement. She had not seen her homeland in eleven years and was taken aback. Her brother's reign seemed to shine over England and it's beauty seemed to return.

Andres walked in and kissed his wife.

"Your country is beautiful, sweetheart." he said.

Isabella smiled.

"I just hope my family is happy to see me. I haven't really made a good impression on them in the past. I just want to see my mother one last time and then return to Spain to Fernando and Catalina." she said.

Andres nodded. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of leaving their two youngest children behind, but understand that they were too young to make such a journey. Maria was ten years old and could survive it.

" _Ysabel,_ do you think that your mother will approve of me?" he asked.

Isabella touched his face.

"You married me and gave me love and happiness and protected my honor on so many occasions. O know she will approve." she said.

Suddenly, one of the crewman knocked on Isabella's door.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, but we are approaching land. Welcome home, Princess." he said.

Isabella stood to her feet and smiled.

"It's wonderful to be back." she said.

 _A/N I'm back! I am now a married man and it feels wonderful. Here's the chapter you have been patiently waiting for. Please give me suggestions on Luis and Elizabeth's unborn child. Gender and names are being accepted now. Also a few questions, did I make the right decision for Harry and Anne to not have more children? Should Mary have more children? When should Prince William marry Mary, Queen of Scots? What historical conflict should be included? Also someone mentioned the idea of Isabella having another child. She's forty years old now, what do you all think? Please Review! Chapter 15 coming soon!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _And here's another chapter! I am going to keep this introduction short, but here are some highlights of the recent going on in the story. First, unfortunately Queen Katherine is dying and Isabella will get to say goodbye to her mother. She and King Harry see each other for the first time in over a decade in this chapter and it does get interesting. Also, we saw that Queen Maria of Portugal is struggling with the Succession, just like her late father did. Since King Harry has six children, Isabella isn't a Queen and Elizabeth is still very young for childbearing, I think Mary would be the one worried about more children as soon as possible. Elizabeth's unborn child name and gender is still up for debate, so please drop suggestions. Well, here's chapter 15!_

 **July 26, 1550**

 **Richmond Palace**

 **King Henry's Privy Chamber**

Harry was waiting on the arrival of his sister and had an angry look upon his face. He did not want to see Isabella, after she made the horrible scandal a decade ago. He was happy that Queen Juana had watched her these last few years and he had to admit, he was very criss to how his sister was.

Christina and Edmund had recently returned to Court and was waiting with him.

Christina touched her nephew's shoulder.

"You mustn't worry yourself about this. She is only your sister." she said, gently

Harry turned toward her.

"The same sister who all of Christendom considers a Great Whore. She made her bed and now she must lie in it. I'm just glad that the betrothals I made for my daughters were not tarnished because of her." he said.

Edmund shook his head.

"Even still, she is your sister and a member of this family and you both are about to experience a horrible tragedy together. You may never see Mary or Elizabeth again. Use this visit as an opportunity to accept your mother's impending death together." he advised.

Suddenly, the herald called out:

"HER ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCESS ISABELLA AND ANDRES DE CABRERA, MARQUESS OF MOYA! "

Isabella walked in with her husband and was soon face to face with her brother. Henry had to admit that Isabella was still the same in looks. Out if his sisters, he thought Mary was more beautiful, until Elizabeth fully mature. Isabella still carried beauty with her. Her long auburn hair was pinned up in a bun and under a veil, that was red in color, along with her gown. Despite being forty years old and having endured eight pregnancies, she had a very nice figure. Despite no longer being a Queen, she walked into the room with dignity and pride. Her husband had the traditional Spanish look to him: Dark hair and olive skin, but he was handsome and Isabella seemed happy with him.

Isabella and Andres bowed to him.

"Your Majesty." they said.

Harry stoop up and stared at Isabella. He couldn't help but feel anger and shame looking at her.

"You all are excused, except for Princess Isabella. I like to be left alone with her." he said coldly.

Christina and Edmund walked over to Andres.

Christina smiled at him.

"Come, let's get you all settled in and I'm sure you are hungry." she said, as they left the room.

Finally, Harry and Isabella were all alone. They stared at each other.

Isabella cleared her throat.

"I expected to see the Queen. Is she unavailable?" she asked, nicely.

Harry walked back to his chair.

"Queen Anne is recovering from giving birth to our sixth child, Princess Margaret." he said.

Isabella smiled.

"Congratulations. Father would be pleased that you secured the Succession. Will I get to see the baby Princess?" she asked.

Harry glared at her.

"You're supposed to be here to see our dying mother, not my children." he said coldly.

Isabella sighed.

"I see that you still hate me." she said sadly.

Harry laughed.

"You put our family to shame. You're lucky the Pope didn't excommunicate, due to you wanting to just do what you want. Father had a good marriage for you. You would have been an Italian Duchess and probably would have had a healthy family. Maybe your daughter would have been legitimate and had a good chance at a good marriage." he said.

Isabella frowned.

"She was betrothed to the Prince of Portugal for several years. She will make a wonderful marriage one day. I just hope that she has better fortune than I did." she said.

Harry scoffed.

"Really? Like disobeying her parents and illegally marrying a man just for title and status? Do you not see that you ruined your daughter's life? She cannot inherit ANY throne, because she is of illegitimate birth. You're the only Princess alive today who has a bastard child. Congratulations, dear sister." he said.

Isabella glared at him.

"I am happily married to a man, who loves Maria like his own daughter. We will make sure she makes a good marriage." she said.

Harry scoffed.

"Just make sure the Pope actually approves of the marriages you arrange. I don't think our dynasty can handle further scandal. You don't know how disgusted I was to hear that you made our sister, Mary, suffer the way she did seven years ago. You should be ashamed of yourself. Regardless to what you felt for the late King Diego, she is your sister and you made her and her family suffer, when you knew that you were wrong. You are a terrible sister." He said harshly.

Isabella glared.

"I'm a terrible sister? You are the one who's throwing insults at me, when our poor mother is dying upstairs." she said

Harry walked up to her.

"Don't act concerned about our mother's health now. Not after all the grief you bestowed upon her and our late father!" he said.

Isabella laughed.

"Our father? Please, he never cared for me. He resented me and cared nothing for me. He took my daughter from me and let her die in France. Mary and Elizabeth have good marriages, but I had to marry someone of my own choosing and I'm glad he didn't have a say in it. If I had returned to England, I would be in the Tower for all of my days." she said.

Harry smirked.

"You in the Tower is tempting, but nonetheless you are my sister and I'm not cruel. Let's go and see Mother. But I warn you, any nonsense or disrespect and there will be consequences." he warned.

Isabella scoffed.

"Look at how my life was before I married Andres. Your threats are nothing like that. Now, may I please go see our mother?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"The Guards will show you the way. I would prefer you see her alone." he said.

Isabella nodded and left her brother's sight.

* * *

 **Dowager Queen Katherine's Bedchamber**

Katherine was sitting in a chair, with a nice warm robe wrapped around her, to keep her warm. Even though it was summer, she was complaining of chest pains and chills. Today was actually a good day for her. She wasn't in much pain, but she was weak.

Lady Darrell walked in and smiled at her.

"Are you well, Your Majesty?" she asked.

Katherine nodded.

"For now, yes. I know I still don't have much time left, but God is merciful enough to give me this extra strength today." she said.

Lady Darrell smiled and nodded.

"That he is, Your Majesty." she said.

Katherine looked out of the window.

"How is the Queen? Has she been churched yet?" she asked.

Lady Darrell shook her head.

"No, Your Majesty. She hasn't emerged yet from confinement, however I heard the birth went well. However, she wanted to be sure that she wasn't going to become ill." she said.

Katherine nodded. She had been in confinement so many times and knew that danger could continue even after childbed. She prayed daily for Anne.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Lady Darrell looked at Katherine.

"Were you expecting anyone, Your Majesty?" she asked.

Katherine shook her head.

Lady Darrell walked to the door and opened the door and let out a surprised gasp.

Before Katherine could ask who was there, a woman walked in and gave Katherine the shock of her life. It was her eldest daughter, Isabella.

Katherine stood up, slowly.

"Isabella? Is that really you?" she asked.

Isabella had tears develop in her eyes and nodded her head.

"Yes, Mother. It's me." she said.

Katherine enveloped her in a hug and began to cry. She never thought this day would come.

Isabella took a look at her mother, ignoring the heat radiating from her frail body. She was just happy to see her mother again.

"I am just so happy to see you again, Mother." she said.

Katherine touched her face.

"As am I." she said.

* * *

 **July 28, 1550**

 **Lisbon Palace, Lisbon, Portugal**

 **Queen Maria of Portugal's Bedchamber**

Mary was doing some sewing. She had a lot on her mind. Between her mother's illness and Infanta Cristina's sudden fevers, she was stressed and sewing and prayer relaxed her. She also was sorely disappointed that she was not pregnant again. She had given birth nearly seven months ago and she and Carlos had intercourse frequently and she was still not pregnant again. She knew she could still bear children, but now it was taking longer.

Then, she heard a knock at her door.

She looked up.

"Come in." she said.

Her sister-in-law, Infanta Isabel, walked and smiled at her.

"How are you, dear sister?" she asked.

Mary took a deep sigh.

"Just trying to conceive again is proving to be rather difficult this time." she said.

Isabel sighed. She didn't understand why Mary was putting so much pressure on herself to produce a second son, when Portugal's future was secure in Infante Duarte. He was eleven years old now and very healthy. In a few years, he would be married and would be able to have heirs of his own.

"Maria, I do not understand. You cannot keep pressuring yourself to keep conceiving. Especially at your age." she said.

Mary turned to her, in anger.

"How can you say that? You just announced your newest pregnancy and you are just a year younger than me." she said.

Isabel put her hand on her midsection. She was nearly four months pregnant with her eighth child.

"Yes, but there is no pressure on me. You have to come to terms that you may not have anymore children." she said.

Mary became angry again.

"Don't you think I know that, Isabel? Do you know what it's like, being told that it is your job to produce sons for your husband and feeling the disappointment when the midwife says it's a daughter? Also, your mother produced many sons and daughters for your father. My mother failed many times. I'm just like her. She only had one living son and that's what I have. I don't want to be seen as a failure." she said.

Isabel sat Mary down.

"You are not a failure and neither is your mother. You both have four beautiful children and need to thank Go0d for them every day. Yes, I gave birth to seven healthy children and with God's mercy, I will bring this new child into the world safely as well, but if I hadn't, I would still thank Him for whatever I was blessed with. You need to be as well." she said.

Mary had tears develop in her eyes.

"I am grateful. I love Duarte and my daughters. I just don't want to be the reason a dynasty falls apart." she said.

Isabel smiled.

"You wont be. Now, if it's God's will for more children to come, then it will happen on it's accord. Just please stop stressing yourself. Now, how is your cycles?" she asked.

Mary sighed.

"They are very painful. I do not know why, but they have always been like that. Sometimes I even skip a moth or two and then they resume. That's why it is hard for me to conceive sometimes." she said.

Isabel gasped.

"I had no idea. Have you talked to your physician?" she asked.

Mary shook her head.

"No. I do not want the Court to know that I am having women's problems, that could affect the future. The only one who knows are Carlos and one of my maids." she said.

Isabel sighed.

"What about Dr. Baquis? Maybe he can do something. You had Infanta Cristina just fine under his care and advisement." she said.

Mary smiled.

"I'm not pregnant. I think you need him more than I do." she said, with a smile.

Isabel laughed.

"So how are things with your family? I heard that your mother is ill." she said.

Mary nodded.

"Yes, but I know she will recover." she said.

Isabel smiled.

"I am glad that you do know that.' she said.

Mary nodded.

"I do. I really do." she said.

* * *

 **August 2, 1550**

 **Alcazar of Seville**

 **Seville, Castile, Spain**

 **Infante Luis of Castile and Aragon's Bedchambers**

Luis was writing a letter to his mother. She decided to stay away from Court, with his younger sister. He had to travel all over Castile, since he was the Prince of Asturias and was now expecting an heir of his own.

A guard appeared at the door.

" _Alteza,_ The Princess of Asturias is here to see you. She says it is urgent." he said.

Luis smiled and moved his letter to the side.

"Send her in at once." he said.

A few moments later Elizabeth walked in. She had a small bump in her midsection and was dressed in a dark green gown and had her brown hair down her back, curled. Luis was admiring her.

She smiled.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

Luis stood up.

"My beautiful wife. How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he asked.

Elizabeth put a hand on her small swollen bump.

"The dizziness and morning sickness has finally stopped. I feel so much better. I came to see you about the child." she said.

Luis got a concerned look on his face.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, nothing like that. The Queen is trying to betroth our child to an Archduchess of Austria, if it's a boy." she said.

Luis looked confused.

"Do you have a problem with Austria?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No. I just don't think it is wise to betroth our child to anyone when we don't know the sex and when the child hasn't even quickened yet." she said.

Luis sighed.

"I see your point, but you have to understand that she is looking after our child's well-being." he said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"And I love Aunt Juana for it, however, this child could very well be a girl and no one is preparing for that." she said.

Luis smiled and hugged her.

"Don't worry. I don't mind if the baby is a boy or a girl." he said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"And neither do I. I do not care if we never have a son." she said.

Luis looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Elizabeth sighed and walked over to a nearby window.

"I have watched my sisters fall apart over not having a ship of sons. Aunt Juana has governed Castile and Aragon for many years now. If we have all daughters, all we have to do is find our eldest daughter a good husband as her consort." she said.

Luis smiled.

"I agree with you. I will not pressure you for sons." he asked.

Elizabeth sighed, in relief.

"Thank God." she said.

Luis walked over to her.

"Is that what has been bothering you?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I didn't expect to become with child this early in our marriage. I thought it would take some time." she said.

Luis smirked.

"Well, we spent a lot of time in the bedchamber, so I knew it wouldn't take too long." he joked.

Elizabeth blushed.

"No need to be vulgar, Luis. I know we were intimate a lot. However, my family history just gave me the impression that it would take long." she said.

Luis looked at her.

"What history?" he asked.

Elizabeth took a breath.

"My mother lost five children before my birth, my sister Isabella lost five children and My sister, the Queen of Portugal lost a son in childbirth five years ago. I am scared that I will have the same luck as them." she said.

Luis looked at his wife, with pity.

"I understand your fear, _Mi Amor_. However, you cant compare yourselves to them. You are your own person." he said.

Elizabeth kissed Luis on his lips.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart." she said.

Luis smirked again.

"The only bad thing about you being with child is that I can't enjoy attempting to make it happen." he said, slyly.

Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, that is our job. We have to have progeny." she said.

Luis nodded.

"That's true and I cannot wait until the nursery is full of our beautiful children, but I would also love to enjoy my wife. I know that it is wrong, but I love you and I want to express it and not always with the consequence of children." he admitted.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, in shock.

"I'm your wife and I will not deny you what will make you happy, but promise that you will do your best to be a good Christian man and King." she said.

Luis nodded.

"I promise." he said.

* * *

 **August 7, 1550**

 **Richmond Palace**

 **Dowager Queen Katherine's Bedchambers**

Katherine's condition had been up and down. Isabella refused to leave her mother's side. She had even begun to look after her mother. There were moments, when Katherine would talk to her daughter on end. But now, her condition had turned very critical. She had horrible pains in her chest and stomach and was sometimes delirious from her high fever.

Katherine looked up at Isabella.

"Sweetheart, I need to speak to your brother and the priest. I know my time isn't long on this Earth." she said.

Isabella shook her head.

"No. Please Mother. You cant die. Please." she said.

Katherine took several deep breaths.

"We can't deny it anymore. That is why you are here." she said.

Isabella began to cry.

"But you are you are my mother. I can't lose you." she said.

Katherine touched her hand.

"I know, _Mi hija._ However, God has the last say." she said.

Isabella began to cry.

"I wish I hadn't come. I haven't seen you in many years. Now, you are just going to die. I can't bear this." she said.

* * *

 _Later that evening..._

Katherine had finally received her Last Rites and made her final Confession. She was barely breathing and was lying in her bed, resting. King Harry and Isabella were by her side, as Katherine's maids and some clergymen prayed in the room.

Isabella walked closer to her mother. Katherine opened her eyes and looked at her children, mainly Isabella.

Katherine took Isabella's hand.

"Isabella, please do well in this life. You have been troubled. I worry for you, dear daughter. I leave this world knowing you will be a wonderful woman." she said.

Isabella smiled, with tears coming down her face.

Katherine smiled at Harry.

"My darling son. I am so proud of you. You have been a wonderful King. I thank God for allowing me to do my duty." she said.

Harry smiled.

"Mother, you are a wonderful woman and England shall miss you." he said, trying to hold back tears.

Katherine began to breath heavily.

"Tibi, Domine, commendo spiritum meum" she said.

Suddenly, Katherine took a raspy breath and was silent.

Isabella let out a sob. Harry let a few tears fall from his eyes and made the sign of the Cross, while looking at his mother's lifeless body.

Lady Elizabeth Darrell, Katherine's most faithful maid, began to sob and cried near Katherine's bedside, after she closed her eyes for the final time.

Harry looked at the physician.

"Do a post mortem on the Dowager Queen." he said, before leaving her chambers.

* * *

 **Queen Anne of England's Bedchamber**

Anne was in her bed, resting in a chair. She was finally going to be churched soon, but she still preferred to stay in her chambers. She really missed her darling husband and hoped he came to see her soon.

Her maid, Lady Margery, came in.

"Your Majesty, are you quite well?" she asked.

Anne nodded and smiled.

"Of course I am." she replied.

Margery smiled and left the room.

Suddenly, King Harry walked in and Margery bowed.

Anne smiled.

"Harry, you came to see me. Please, tell me how the baby is doing." she said.

Harry had tears down his eyes.

Anne stood up.

"Is something wrong with Margaret?" she asked.

Harry shook his head.

"No, it's my mother." he said.

Anne opened her eyes, in shock.

"No. Is she...?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes. She's dead." he said.

Suddenly, he broke down and collapsed into Anne's arms. She began to sooth him and rub his back. She knew that he really loved his late mother.

Harry continued to cry.

"I should've took better care of her." he cried.

Anne had tears form in her eyes.

"She will be greatly missed, sweetheart." she said.

 _A/N Well, there it is. Katherine of Aragon has died. I t was hard, but it was time for her to leave. I know her death scene was not as magnanimous as King Henry VIII, but I know every one is looking forward to the future. Now, a scandal is coming up in the next chapter, regarding Katherine's death. I want to see what everyone thinks will happen. Also, I am still taking name and gender selections of Luis and Elizabeth's unborn child [due January 1551]. Also, marriage ideas for Infante Duarte, because I don't think that Isabella's daughter, Maria, will marry Duarte. Please Review! Chapter 16 coming soon!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _Chapter 16 is finally here. It really hurt killing Katherine from the story. I have a great fondness from her and I am still working on a story with either her and Arthur or Henry, but with a different way of things. I may even do an entire story on Katherine's entire life, especially since I am OBSESSED with her mother lol. Now, I promised a scandal regarding Katherine's death and I have it. Her death in this story is just like in real life. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the ones to come. Also, I still need suggestions for Elizabeth's unborn baby. Since she is a Spanish Princess by marriage now, her children will have Spanish names. Also, there will be a time jump of several weeks in this chapter. We will see everyone's reactions at the death of Katherine. Plus we will also see suicide in this chapter, so if anyone has a history with this terrible subject, I am really sorry and am not trying to insult you at all. Also, Infante Duarte needs a wife and I am taking suggestions. Now, please keep the reviews coming and enjoy Chapter 16!_

 **August 8, 1550**

 **Richmond Palace**

 **King Henry IX's Bedchamber**

Harry was sitting in his favorite chair. He couldn't believe that his mother died and was currently being prepared for burial. He was thankful that Anne had finally been churched, but now he had the task of letting is sisters know, He was really scared of telling Elizabeth about their mother's death in her delicate condition, but he know he had no choice.

Queen Anne walked in, dressed in complete black. However, despite her gown being black, you could still see the weight that she had put on after her pregnancy.

"Harry, is everything alright?" she asked.

Harry sighed.

"My mother is dead. How am I supposed to feel?" he asked.

Anne sighed.

"I know how you feel, sweetheart. Remember, I lost both my parents too." she said.

Harry nodded his head.

Suddenly, someone knocked on Harry's bedchamber door.

Harry looked up.

"Come in." he said.

The Physician walked in, also wearing black.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty, but I need to speak to you about the late Dowager Queen." he said.

Harry stood up.

"You may speak. I do not keep anything from the Queen." he said.

The physician cleared his throat.

"It's about the late Dowager's post-mortem." he said.

Harry closed his eyes and nodded.

"What about it?" he asked.

The Physician continued.

"Well, as I examined her, I noticed something very different about her heart. Now, all of her other parts were healthy and normal, but the hear was...it was very shocking to behold. It was black in color and had a hideous black growth attached to it. We tried to scrub it with water and it wouldn't change to normal. After the examination was complete, I began to recall the condition the Dowager was in, before her death. She was terribly ill and I couldn't understand why. I think I know why now." he said.

Harry forward.

"You think you know why my mother died?" he asked.

The Physician nodded his head.

"Yes. It is my belief that the Dowager Queen of England was poisoned." he said.

Anne gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Harry's face became red with anger.

"Are you saying that my mother was murdered?" he asked.

The Physician nodded his head.

Harry turned away from his wife and the physician.

"Thank you. You may go." he said, in a dangerous tone.

The physician bowed to both Harry and Anne and departed the room.

Anne walked to Harry and touched his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry. Please say something." she said.

Harry's body tensed up.

"There's nothing to say, except this: I will make sure whoever took my mother's life will suffer a slow and painful death. They will suffer, just like she did." he said.

Anne backed away. Harry had been a gentle King, since his reign had started. She had never heard of him talking things like this.

"Harry you don't mean that. Yes, what happened is terrible. However, you can behead them. Please don't turn into a monster." she begged.

Harry, trying to hold back more tears, waved his hand at his wife.

"Leave me alone, Anne. I do not wish for company." he said.

Anne gasped.

"Harry, please..."

He turned, in anger.

"I SAID LEAVE, DAMN IT!" he said.

Anne nodded and left the room, walking rapidly back to her own chambers.

* * *

 **Princess Isabella's Bedchambers**

Isabella sat by her window, crying. She was still mourning the death of her mother. She still couldn't process the fact that she was gone. She was deeply troubled. Andres was deeply worried for her mental health. She had been fine so far, but with this trauma, she was bound to relapse.

Suddenly, Isabella heard a lough and turned to see the ghost of her late husband, King Manuel, pointing at her.

 _"Poor, poor Ysabel. You lost your poor mother. You know I know how that feels. I lost my own many years ago. However, you also deserve this. I mean after all, you robbed me of my life." he said._

Isabella began to panic.

"No. Leave me alone! You can't do this to me now!" she cried.

Manuel laughed again.

 _"Really? You are the one who killed me! All you have to do is one little thing and I promise I will go away." he said slyly._

Isabella looked hopeful and wiped her eyes.

"What is it? Please tell me, so I can mourn my mother in peace." she said.

Manuel smirked.

" _Confess to what you have done and then I will go away where I belong." he said._

Isabella shook her head.

"No. I will lose my life." she said.

Manuel shrugged his shoulders.

" _That isn't my problem. Why should I worry about you, when you maliciously murdered me?" he asked._

Isabella began to scream.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DESERVE TO HAPPY! LEAVE ME BE, SPIRIT!" she screamed, as she began to throw things all over her room.

Andres suddenly came in and was shocked to see that is wife was having another fit. He ran up to her and tried to subdue his manic wife. She continued to scream in terror and yell profanities.

Finally, Andres shook her.

" _Ysabel,_ stop this now! You can overcome this." he said

Isabella looked at Andres and realized that Manuel had vanished. She was breathing heavily and had several tears going down her face.

"Oh, Andres, why won't he leave me alone? Why can't I be happy?" she asked, before breaking down in her husband's arms.

Andres held her tight and tried his best to soothe his demented wife, but Isabella cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **August 10, 1550**

 **Richmond Palace**

 **Duchess Katherine of Richmond's Bedchamber**

Kitty Howard was dressed in black, as was most of the country over the loss of their beloved Dowager Queen. Kitty was also very bored. She had been apart of Princess Elizabeth's household for years and now that the Princess was married, living in Spain and expecting her first child, Kitty had remained at Richmond, mainly as just a courtier. Occasionally, she assisted the Queen, but that's only because she was a member of the Royal Family. However, she did dote on her three children. Her eldest daughter Elizabeth Fitzroy, known as Bessie after her late grandmother, was eleven years old and was q great beauty. She was kind, demure and very intelligent. She would make someone very happy one day. Her second child, Margaret, known as Maggie, was the exact opposite of her older sister: She was feisty, highly argumentative and also very intelligent, but gave her tutors and parents a little bit of a difficult time. At six years old, she had inherited the famous Tudor Temper. Finally, young Edmund Fitzroy, the couple's only son, was a charming two year old child. He always smiled and was very precocious and loved spending time with his older sisters.

Edward walked in and admired his wife. Now nearly thirty years old, Kitty was well-respected around Court.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Kitty sighed.

"I'm fine. Of course we shall all miss the Dowager Queen. I hate to think of what Princess Elizabeth will feel once she hears the news." she said.

Edward nodded his head.

"Yes, I know. I hear she's also with child. I hope this news won't put her in jeopardy." she said.

Edward smiled.

"She's strong. We're talking about a Tudor Princess. They seem to overcome everything." he said

Kitty smiled.

"I know that. I just hope the Spanish Court will comfort her. However, I would love to see our children again. I can't believe how big they are getting." she said.

Edward smiled.

"We will see them, as soon as the Court is out of mourning." he said.

* * *

 **September 20, 1550**

 **Seville, Castile, Spain**

 **Alcazar of Seville**

Queen Juana and the entire Royal Family were dining together. She was incredibly happy. Elizabeth's unborn child had finally quickened and the entire country of Spain now knew that the next generation of it's Kingdom was on its way. Elizabeth seemed to glow in her deep red gown, while resting her hand on her stomach, which was starting to swell.

Juana leaned toward Elizabeth.

"Are you doing well, my dear?" she asked.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I am. I heard such horrible things about being with child, but I actually enjoy it. The child's movements are like its way of saying it loves me and is as anxious to meet me just like I am." she said.

Luis took his wife's hand.

"Just a few more months and we will meet the child." he said.

Suddenly, Emperor Charles walked in. He was now using a cane, as he had recently became afflicted with gout. He had a look of sadness on his face.

Juana stood up.

"Carlos, is there something wrong, _MI hijo?_ You are never this late for our meals." she said.

He cleared his throat.

"I have terrible news from England. I'm sorry, Mother. Your sister, the Dowager Queen, has died." he said.

Juana stood still, in shock. She felt like a wall had fallen on her. However, eyes were planted firmly on Elizabeth, since it was her own mother. She seemed to be struggling to hold her tears back. She rose from her seat and left the room, rapidly, with her ladies-in-waiting trying to keep up.

Luis stood up.

" _Isabel!"_ he cried out.

Juana held her hand up.

"Let her go. My sister was her mother. She deserves to grieve. The entire Court will go into mourning for thirty days. We shall all wear black. My sister was a Queen of England, but still a Spanish Infanta by birth. I want a Mass for her tomorrow. We shall let Elizabeth mourn. However, she will not be allowed to fast. She must still eat and drink. Now, leave me. I wish to be alone." she said.

The entire Family rose from the table and left. Charles took one last look at his mother and closed the door behind him.

Finally, Juana sank to her knees a d began to cry and mourn the last part of her immediate family. For the first time in her life, she felt truly alone.

* * *

 **Infanta Elizabeth of Spain's Bedchamber**

Luis walked up to his wife's bedchamber and he could hear her loud sobbing. He had tears develop in his own eyes. He was hurt, because he couldn't comfort his wife. His mother was still alive and well.

Suddenly, Infanta Lilliana walked up. She had already changed into her mourning clothes.

"How is she? " she asked.

Luis shook his head.

"I didn't go in. I don't know what to say to her. My mother is here. I'm so worried about her. I don't want her to grieve to death." he said.

Lilliana nodded.

"I'll talk to her. Remember, I lost my mother. I can relate to her pain." she said.

Luis stood aside to let her in.

When Lilliana entered the room, she found a sorry sight. Elizabeth was lying on her side, on the floor, weeping profusely. Lilliana fought back tears, remembering when her father had to explain to her at six years old that her mother was dead. She knelt down next to the weeping young woman.

Lilliana took her in her arms.

"There, there. It's going to be alright. She is with the angels now." she said.

Elizabeth looked at her husband's young aunt, who was also her cousin.

"I should have stayed with her. I shouldn't have left her. I was so happy here, while my mother lay dying. How can I forgive myself." she said, as she continued to cry.

Lilliana sighed.

"Let's get off the floor. It's not good for your child." she said, as she helped Elizabeth up and sat her on her bed.

Lilliana sighed.

" _Isabel,_ when I was sixteen years old, my mother died. I'm the youngest child in my family. I was the child no one expected to arrive. Juan was supposed to the youngest, but I came along. I remember my mother. She used to smell like roses and she was very beautiful. She had these beautiful gray eyes and vibrant red hair. She was older than my father, but they really loved each other. I envy you. You had so much time with your mother. She got to see you off to be married. My mother will never share those memories with me. Be strong, _Isabel._ You're mother knew that you were safe here and she was so proud of your destiny. That's why she could leave this world in peace and with the dignity as a child of the great Catholic Monarchs. Yes, she's with the angels, but she never will leave you. When you bring your children into the world, she will be watching over you. She and along with your father will always love you. Remember, that we love you here. That's why we all will mourn her together." she said.

Elizabeth continued to cry and this time, she held onto her cousin.

* * *

 **September 23, 1550**

 **Lisbon Palace, Lisbon, Portugal**

 **Queen Maria of Portugal's Bedchamber**

Mary was reading her Bible and enjoying the company of her children. Catarina was now thirteen years old and had grown into a beautiful young woman. She was still growing and was nearly the same height as her mother. She had long, beautiful raven-colored hair, which stood out again her milky skin and her piercing blue eyes. Duarte, who was now eleven years old, was proving to be very handsome. He had light brown eyes, his reddish-brown hair was now a copper color and he was nearly the same height as his older sister. Mary knew that whoever he married, she would instantly fall in love with his good looks. Juana, was almost seven years old and was the most placid child so far. She was so obedient and quiet, it was a complete contrast to her namesake, Queen Juana of Spain. Her auburn hair was also starting to darken, as she aged. Mary knew she would be a beautiful woman, once she mature, but also virtuous, which pleased both her parents. Baby Cristina was dating better now that she was nearly a year old. The constant fevers that plagued the youngest Portuguese Infanta seemed to have dissipated and she was proving to be a happy baby girl, who loved to be in the company of her parents and siblings. Now that her health was improving, there was talks of betrothing her to an Italian Duke.

Catarina looked up at her mother.

"Is Father coming soon? I was hoping that Duarte and I could go out into the garden for awhile. We've been in this Palace all day." she said.

Mary smiled.

"Patience. Your father is a very busy man and we must respect that." she said, as she picked Cristina up from the floor.

Catarina nodded her head.

Finally, King Carlos walked in. Even at thirty-eight years old, he was a very handsome man.

Everyone rose to their feet and bowed to him.

Carlos dismissed Mary's maids and looked at his wife and children.

Mary looked at her husband.

"Is there something wrong, Carlos?" she asked, worriedly.

Carlos sighed.

"I'm sorry, darling. Your mother, Dowager Queen Katherine of England, has died. She died on the seventh day of August." he said.

Mary put her hand up to her mouth. Catarina rushed up to her mother to grab her youngest sister, before her mother broke down crying.

Carlos sat Mary down in her chair. Duarte walked up and hugged his mother.

"I'm so sorry, _Mamãe._ " he said.

Carlos cleared his throat.

"We are in mourning. Everyone go change into black. I will make the announcement. Also, say a prayer for your grandmother. She was a good woman." he said, sternly.

The Royal children nodded their heads and departed their mother's bedchamber, while she was comforted by their father.

 _A/N Here it is! Another product of hard work. This chapter was basically the aftermath of Katherine's death. I'm currently working on the next chapter, please tell me on who you would like to be included and who should die next lol. Also, Elizabeth's child's name and gender is still up for debate, so please leave suggestions. It must be a Spanish name. Also, I don't know if I mentioned it, but Princess Margaret will be the last child that King Harry and Queen Anne have. Plus more suggestions are welcome for my new story, which will be a Arthur/Catherine story. Please read and review and chapter 17 will be up soon!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _Here's another chapter! Now, I'm going to continue, but there are some things I want to address. As we all saw, Katherine of Aragon died and her death is suspected poison, due to the foul condition of her heart. In reality, Katherine of Aragon died in January 1536, from cancer of the heart, which is very rare and only one other person had died from it, since her death. That is her cause of death in my story, but the poison suspicion is because in that time, poison was suspected. The late Lady Delgado has nothing to do with Katherine's death, though it sounded good for awhile lol. Now, enjoy Chapter 17 and please Read and Review!_

 **November 8, 1550**

 **Hundson House**

 **Princess Christina, Duchess of Sicily's Bedchamber**

Christina was dressed completely in black and was silent. Ever since Katherine's death, she had been in seclusion and not speaking or appearing to her household, unless to attend Mass. She was utterly devastated. Katherine of Aragon had been more than just her brother's wife. She was the mother that Christina never got to have, since her own mother died shortly after her very birth.

There was a knock and Lorenzo walked in. Now nearing fifty years old, his age was starting to show. His hair was still dark in color, but had lost its shine. He also had put in a small amount of weight due to his middle age.

He kissed his wife on her cheek.

"Are you doing better, sweetheart?" he asked.

Christina sighed.

"The only mother I ever knew is gone now. I don't know how to feel. Is there any news from Court?" she asked.

Lorenzo cleared his throat.

"The King has relocated to Hampton Court for the time being. He also sent the Royal children, except for Princess Matilda, have all been sent to Hatfield and Prince William is back in Wales." he said.

Christina nodded.

"My poor nephew. He just lost his mother and in a few months, he must watch his oldest daughter be married off to that Swedish boy. I hear they are not even Catholic." she said.

Lorenzo cleared his throat.

"There are just rumors. Are you still bitter with the fact that Princess Matilda will not be marrying our Peter?" he asked.

Christina shook her head.

"No. Peter is sixteen and is heir to your dukedom. He will find a wife in any Court." she said.

Lorenzo nodded.

"Your niece, Princess Isabella, will be leaving for Spain once the weather is clear. She seems happy." he said.

Christina smiled.

"That's what Kathrine would have wanted. All of her children secure. Now, I know she died content." she said

* * *

 **Alcazar of Seville**

 **Infanta Elizabeth of Spain, Princess of Asturias's Bedchamber**

Elizabeth was now seven month pregnant and had just retired her mourning clothes. She still was grieving her mother's death, but she knew she had to return to her duties as Princess of Asturias. Her stomach had grown rounder and she knew that her child was still healthy. She was grateful that everyone was very sensitive to her pain.

There was a knock at her door and Luis walked in.

He walked up and kissed Elizabeth on her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Like a barrel. Although that is the worst of it. Pregnancy doesn't seem to bad just yet." she said.

Luis smiled.

"Well, I'm just coming to tell you that the Queen wants us to move to the Alcazar of Segovia. She thinks it will suit you better, since it is more secure. I think she is correct." he said.

Elizabeth sighed.

"She is the Queen and I will obey, but I really don't want to travel this late in my pregnancy." she said.

Luis smiled.

"I know and I don't like it either, but she is the Queen and we mustn't question her." she said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I just hope everything goes alright. I just want our child to be healthy." she said

Luis sighed.

"How are you truly doing? I know it's been a few months since your mother died and you haven't mentioned her at all." he said.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Honestly, no I'm not doing fine. However, I know where she is and I'm getting through it. I knew that my mother had been ill for sometime and that death was inevitable. I knew that I would never see her ever again. I'll always miss her, but she is with the Lord and is healed from her illness." she said.

Luis kissed her.

"I admire your strength, _MI Amor._ Even if the world came toppling down around you, there would be no panic." he said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"That's because God is on our side. No matter what trouble comes our way, as long as we let the people of Spain know that we will never give up or forsake them, we will never have to tremble in fear to a problem." she said.

Luis smiled, knowing that his wife was an English Princess, but a Spanish Queen in the making.

* * *

 **November 12, 1550**

 **Lisbon Palace, Lisbon, Portugal**

 **The Royal Nursery**

Mary was still dressed in black, watching her youngest daughter sleep. Little Cristina's health seemed to be very stable now, which was a relief to her parents and the entire Court. Mary missed her family, but she knew her duties as a Queen and she knew that she had to worry about her own children now.

Suddenly, Mary's eleven year old son, Duarte entered. He was a handsome young man. His auburn hair was beginning to darken, as he grew older.

Mary smiled and hugged him.

"My precious boy." she said.

Duarte smiled at his mother.

" _Mamãe,_ I wanted to check on my sister. Is she still well?" he asked.

Mary nodded her head. Everyone in the Royal Family knew that little Cristina's health was delicate and all seemed to swarm around the youngest member of the Aviz family.

"She's doing much better." she said.

Duarte also had a sad look on his face.

Mary walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Duarte sighed.

"I've heard that I am to be married to my cousin to Doña Maria, your sister's eldest daughter." he said.

Mary closed her eyes.

"Yes. Your father feels that if you marry her, then chance of rebellion will go down. She will still be Queen and her children will still inherit the Throne someday, but you will be the sovereign and she will be the Consort." she said.

Duarte nodded his head. Even at the age of just eleven, he knew the importance of his station. He was his parents only son and the future King of Portugal. He knew his three sisters would eventually have to find husbands in foreign Courts and he would stay here and sire as many legitimate heirs as he could with whoever his Queen would be. He had no harsh feelings toward his illegitimate cousin, but he could also remember when she was heiress to the Throne and when his parents were going through tough times at Beja Palace.

Duarte took in a deep breath.

"When do I have to marry her?" he asked.

Mary put her hand on his shoulder.

"Not until you are sixteen. You'll be mature enough to have children by then." she said.

Duarte nodded.

"Very well. I am you and father's obedient son. I will do what is best for Portugal and its people." he said.

Mary smiled and gave her son a kiss on his forehead and hugged him.

* * *

 **November 26, 1550**

 **Edinburgh Palace**

 **Dowager Queen Margaret's Bedchamber**

Margaret was dressed in a beautiful dark lavender gown. She was done mourning her late brother's widow now. She was sitting by her fire, watching her granddaughter, who was now almost eight years old. Little Queen Mary of Scotland was growing into a beautiful young girl. She was tall for her age, had a fair complexion and had light auburn hair. What was even more settling for Margaret was that Mary was completely healthy. This was her sole hope to unite England and Scotland together forever. Once Mary was sixteen, she would marry Prince William of England and become the future Queen consort of England.

Mary looked up from her sewing.

"Grandmother, may I go riding with my mother? Being stuck inside is boring." she said.

Margaret shook her head.

"No you may not. It's is beginning to get cold out and you mustn't catch cold." she said firmly.

Mary frowned.

"If I'm Queen, why do you get to tell me what to do? You should do as I say." the upset eight year old said.

Margaret stood to her feet.

"How dare you defy my authority. You will go to your bedchamber immediately. I will hear no more about it." she said.

Mary rose from her seat and walked out, trying to hide her tears. Ever since she was five years old, she had barely seen her mother and was constantly watched by her grandmother.

She took one final look at her grandmother's closed bedroom door.

"As God is my witness, you will not get away with this." she said, as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

 **December 2, 1550**

 **Ludlow Castle, Welsh Marches, Wales**

 **Prince William of Wales' Bedchamber**

William sat at his desk, reading over matters of his principality. The people all loved him. He was showing himself to be a virtuous young man. He kept a small Court at Ludlow, mainly of his childhood friends and some cousins.

One of his cousins, Mark Tudor of Somerset, son of Edmund and the late Anne Boleyn, walked and sat next to his cousin.

"I see you are taking this Prince of Wales duty very seriously. Why don't we play tennis?" he asked.

William shook his head.

"Not now Mark. I have to finish what I'm doing. Also, shouldn't you be spending time with your son?" he asked.

Mark smiled. He was gone of his little family, but he also loved to have fun. He was only twenty three years old and loved to have fun. He didn't understand why William, at age eighteen, was so serious.

"Will, I know you have duties, but even your grandfather made time for fun." he said.

William sighed.

"He also was selfish, sired children out of wedlock, and was not a good father to my father and my aunts. Besides, he's long dead now. When I'm King, he will not be an example to follow. Now tell me, dear cousin, how do you make time for all these fun things, when you have a wife and son in the country manor your father gave you upon your wedding?" he asked.

Mark shrugged.

"I just do. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice and our son. I can't wait to see them at Christmas. However, I also need time for myself." he said.

William nodded.

"You're lucky. Your wife is not a Queen. When I'm married, I'll need to be apart from my wife for at least six months every year. I don't even want to think of how our children will cope. But I shouldn't worry about any of that now. My wedding is still eight years away. Do you enjoy...all the aspects of your marriage?" he asked Mark.

Mark looked at his cousin, in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

William began to turn red.

"The personal side of your marriage. Your time in the bedchamber." he said.

Mark began to laugh.

"Alice may be a demure and quiet lady, but we enjoy going to bed. I miss those nights. Just seeing her beautiful, naked form before me, she is a true Aphrodite. Even giving birth to our son didn't change that. She aims to please me in ways. That's why I have no need for a mistress." he said.

William sighed.

"I envy you. I want to be married. My sister and brother will both be married before I will. I have to wait for a little girl to become a woman before I marry her. But my life is also going past too." he said.

Mark nodded.

"The day will come sooner than you think. Now I'll let you finish your work, but you owe me a game of tennis." he said.

William laughed and nodded.

"Alright, now be gone." he said playfully.

* * *

 **December 8, 1550**

 **Stockholm Palace, Stockholm, Sweden**

 **Prince Eric of Sweden's Bedchamber**

Prince Eric of Sweden was reading his Bible. At seventeen years old, he was a handsome young man. He was of medium height, was fair in complexion and had reddish-blond hair. His life was not ideal for a prince. His mother died when he was just two years old and his father remarried not long after. Eric loved his stepmother and his many half-siblings. The one thing that was bothering him, was his upcoming marriage to Princess Matilda of England. Sweden was a Lutheran Country and England was still officially Catholic, which means Eric was marrying a Catholic.

Suddenly, Eric's father, King Gustav I of Sweden walked in. He was a man in his duties and was known to be kind. He was also successful in securing his succession since he had managed to produce nine surviving children between two wives. His wife, Queen Margaret, had recently given birth to another son named Prince Charles and more children could still come, since the Swedish Queen was still in her thirties.

Eric stood to his feet and bowed before his father.

"Father, it is an honor to see you. What is the cause?" he asked.

King Gustav smiled.

"My son, I am excited because you are soon to be married and will produce heirs of your own." he said.

Eric looked away.

"I wished I shared your joy of this upcoming union. I do not wish to marry a woman who is devoted to the Bishop of Rome or committed to that Faith. She will never accept our Faith. What if she tries to convert our children?" he asked.

Gustav put his hands to his head.

"You worry too much, my son. Having a Catholic Princess in this Family will be an advantage of ours. The people who are still under the Old Faith in our realm will look to her for help. Let her donate to the convents and the few churches. However, your children we be baptized under our Faith. Trust me, everything will be just fine." he said.

Eric nodded his head.

"I'll trust you, Father. Let's just hope she's good-looking enough." he said.

 _A/N Here's another chapter for you guys! Sorry it took so long. In this chapter, I decided to introduce the Swedish Royal Family, which is the family Princess Matilda will be marrying into in the next few chapters. Also, Elizabeth's child's name and gender poll is still up, so please drop those suggestions down in the reviews and how should Eric and Matilda's marriage be? I also decided that Infante Duarte will marry Isabella's daughter, Maria. We also saw little Mary, Queen of Scots in this chapter and she's getting older and is getting feisty with her grandmother. What should be the outcome of that, when Mary reaches maturity? Leave all your suggestions in reviews. Merry Christmas to you all and Happy New Year! I will try my best to have another chapter up before 2017 hits us. Please Read and Review! Chapter 18 coming soon._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _Here's Chapter 18 for you guys. Before I continue, I just want you to know that I have started another Tudors story called "A Golden Beginning." It is an Arthur/Catherine story and I hope you all like it. I am going to be updating both stories regularly and I welcome ideas on both. There will be a small time jump here to January 1551. Now, without further hesitation, here's Chapter 18 and please Read and Review!_

 **January 5, 1551**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Princess Isabella, Marquesa de Moya's Bedchamber**

Isabella was sitting by the fire in her rooms. She was anxious to return to Spain and see her two younger children, but bad weather was keeping her in England longer. She had remained, due to her mother's death, and when she wanted to embark back to Spain, bad weather had prohibited her departure. The tension in the Court was severe, due to King Harry not wanting his sister in the Court.

Andres walked in and kissed Isabella on her lips.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Isabella shook her head.

"No. I'm constantly being tormented by Manuel and I miss our children. This is no longer home for me. My parents are dead. My brother does not want me here. I just want our life back." she said.

Andres smiles at his wife.

"I know and we will return to Spain, as soon as the weather allows us to. There is something I want to discuss with you." he said.

Isabella looked at her husband.

"What is it?" she asked.

Andres sighed.

"Do you think that we will have another child?" he asked.

Isabella shook her head.

"No. I'm getting too old to have children. I'm fine with the children we have. I think I shall go to bed. Please send Margarita in to get me ready." she said.

Andres nodded and went to fetch Margarita. She was a Spanish woman, not much older than Isabella and was devoted to the melancholy English Princess. When Andres found her, she bowed to him.

" _Señor_ , is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, in their native tongue.

Andres nodded.

"My wife is ready to retire for the night. However, there is something I would like to discuss with you." he said.

Margarita paid attention.

Andres sighed.

"How is my wife's monthly bleeding?" he asked.

Margarita looked at him, in confusion.

"Despite her age, the Marquesa hasn't had a change in them, except that they are lighter. Why do you want to know?" she asked carefully.

Andres sighed again.

"I want my wife to bear another child. I feel that these melancholy spells of hers will disappear at the excitement of another child." he said.

Margarita nodded. She had seen Isabella through several of these spells.

"I agree. But, at her age it will not be easy for her to conceive." she said.

Andres nodded.

"I know. Inform her I will visit her bed tonight." he said.

Margarita nodded and left to attend to Isabella.

* * *

 **Queen Anne of England's Bedchamber**

Anne and Harry were enjoying a private dinner in Anne's chambers. Because of the preparation of Princess Matilda's upcoming departure to Sweden, they hadn't spent any quality time together.

Harry cleared his throat.

"How are our children?" he asked.

Anne smiled.

"They are well. Eleanor's tutors are saying that she is exceptional in French." she said.

Harry smiled. Since she was betrothed to the Dauphin of France, eight year old princess Eleanor had to be fluent in French.

Harry took a sip of his wine.

"That's wonderful. How have you been, sweetheart?" he asked.

Anne smiled.

"I have no complaints. However, I just wish you would try to get along with your sister. She is still your family." she said.

Harry scoffed.

"That is a subject I do not wish to discuss while I am eating." he said.

Anne nodded and went back to her food. After a few silent moments, she turned to Harry once more.

"When will you come to my bedchamber like you used to?" she asked.

Harry dropped his fork. It was true that he had only lain with Anne one time in the five months since Princess Margaret's birth. Many people thought it was because of Anne's weight gain, which wasn't horrible looking on her, but it wasn't the case.

"I will visit your bed, when Margaret is a bit older. I do not want to endanger your health." he said.

Anne nodded her head, visibly disappointed. In their twenty years of marriage, Harry always had a lust for her. She had given him six children and was still young enough for more. She was fortunate he had no mistress in the twenty years. However, she felt that as they grew older, she was more afraid of losing her devoted husband.

* * *

 **January 12, 1551**

 **Lisbon Palace, Lisbon, Portugal**

 **King Carlos' Bedchamber**

Carlos was drinking wine and silently crying. He had just been informed of his sister, Infanta Beatriz's death. She had begun to get ill the previous summer and had retired to her private estates. She finally expired a few days into the new year. Carlos was very close with his eldest sister and was devastated by her death.

There was a knock at the door.

Carlos looked up.

"Come in." he said.

Mary walked in. She was dressed in all black, once again. It was a trying time, since Infanta Beatriz died right after Mary's mother.

She walked up to her husband and put her hands on his shoulders.

"How are you, my love? " she asked

Carlos sighed.

"I'm getting through it. It's just hard because she was so strong. How can a simple illness take her away?" he asked.

Mary nodded her head.

"Beatriz was a wonderful woman. She will be greatly missed her. However, she is reunited with your parents at the side of our Lord." she said.

Carlos nodded.

"You're right. However, I just need to be alone right now, Maria." he said.

Mary looked shocked.

"No, Carlos you need me. You were there when my mother died. Please let me comfort you. Is there anything I can do? " she asked.

Carlos sighed.

"Hold me. Let me cry over my sister, since the entire Court expects me to be strong." he said.

Mary held her husband, as he began to sob over his late sister. Mary knew she had to be strong for her grieving husband and she hoped that he wouldn't stay melancholy for long. The country needed him.

* * *

 **January 20, 1551**

 **Chateau de Fontainebleau, France**

 **Queen Catherine's Bedchamber**

King Henry was pacing outside of his wife's chambers. She had been ill recently and had summoned the Court physician. Her health had been fine since the birth of Prince Charles in June 1550.

The physician walked out and bowed to the French King.

Henry looked at him.

"Well, what did you find?" he asked.

The physician looked up.

"Her Majesty is with child. She shall be brought to childbed in eight months." he said.

Henry smiled. Queen Catherine just gave birth seven months ago and was now pregnant again.

"Thank you very much. You may go." he said, as he walked in his wife's rooms.

Queen Catherine was lying in bed, in her nightgown. She didn't mind being with child again, but she knew husband would be watching her like a hawk until her labor pains began. This would be her fifth child. She had lost one son, Prince Louis, already as an infant.

Henry sat down on the bed..

"You have pleased me well, darling. You have another son in your womb. I will announce the pregnancy in two months and we will reside here, until you've been churched. I just know it wiklybe another boy." he said.

Catherine smiled.

"Only if God wills it." she said.

Henry nodded and stood up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go see Madame de Poitiers. I'll see you later, darling." he said, as he kissed Catherine on her cheek.

Catherine nodded her head and reached for her Bible and began to read, trying her best not to cry.

* * *

 **January 25, 1551**

 **Alcazar of Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **Princess Elizabeth of Spain's Bedchamber**

Elizabeth was lying in her bed, reading a book. Now that she was full-term in her pregnancy and had experienced some minor pains the last few weeks, Queen Juana insisted that she remain near or in her bedchamber. Elizabeth didn't like this, but she knew better than to argue. She was carrying Spain's future and had to put her wants aside for now.

One of her maids, Leonor de Garza, walked up to her.

" _Alteza,_ do you have anymore pains coming?" she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No. I haven't felt anything. Please open the window. I love watching the sun rise." she said.

Leonor shook her head.

"I can't. _la Reina_ said its getting to cold to expose you to the weather." she said

Elizabeth sighed.

"In that case I hope my next child is born in the summer time." she said.

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen. She leaned forward and grabbed her swollen stomach.

Leonor grabbed the pregnant Princess.

" _Alteza,_ what is it?" she asked.

Elizabeth began to breath harder.

"I think my time is here finally. Fetch the midwife and alert my husband. These pains are more serious than my last ones." she said.

Leonor nodded and raced from the room.

* * *

 ** _Later that morning..._**

Queen Juana, Emperor Charles, Infantes Luis and Juan and Infanta Lilliana were waiting outside Elizabeth's Bedchamber, as her labor progressed. All of them were on edge. Luis couldn't keep still, as he heard his wife scream through the closed door.

He finally groaned.

"What's taking so long? She shouldn't have to suffer this long. It's been four hours." he said.

Juana stood up from her chair.

"I understand your frustration, Luis, but stay calm. These matters can take awhile. She will be fine. I went through that pain six times. Elizabeth will be just fine." she said.

Luis nodded and finally sat down and began to pray for his wife and unborn child.

 ** _Inside Elizabeth's Chambers..._**

Elizabeth was on her bed and beginning to push. She had a relatively short labor, since she only started labor four hours ago. She had a silk veil over her face, because she didn't want her household to see the agony in her face and she tried her best not to scream, except a few times.

The midwife was trying to soothe her.

"Push, _Alteza._ You mustn't give up. The head has appeared." she said.

Elizabeth pushed, as she held her rosary against her swollen stomach. She knew that childbirth could kill her, so she wanted to make sure her soul was right with God. She silently prayed, as she continued to push her child into the world.

Finally, after only four hours of labor, Elizabeth felt something slide between her legs and give out a loud, ear piercing scream. Elizabeth smiled and took the veil of her face.

The midwife took the crying infant, cut the umbilical cord and went to bathe the child. After being cleaned and bundled in a warm blanket, the child was brought back to Elizabeth.

The midwife smiled.

"Congratulations, _Alteza._ The Lord has blessed you with a beautiful, healthy daughter." she said.

Elizabeth smiled and took her new daughter in her arms. She couldn't believe how beautiful her child was. The small Infanta had a film of light brown hair and when she opened her eyes, they were a mixture of gray and blue. Elizabeth placed a kiss to her daughter's head.

"Hello, my darling." she said.

Elizabeth was so mesmerized by her child, she didn't hear Luis, Queen Juana and Emperor Charles walked in. Luis smiled, as he saw his daughter for the very first time.

He kissed Elizabeth on her lips.

"She's so beautiful." he said.

Elizabeth smiled at him.

"You don't mind that she's not a boy?" she asked.

Luis shook his head.

"No. I wouldn't trade her for anything." he said.

Juana stepped forward and had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she lived to see the birth of her great-great grandchild, who could potentially become another Queen of Spain.

Elizabeth smiled at Juana.

"Would you like to hold her, Your Majesty?" she asked, in Spanish.

Juana nodded and took the precious bundle into her arms. She couldn't believe that this child was so beautiful.

Charles smiled at his great granddaughter and looked at Luis and Elizabeth.

"What will her name be?" he asked.

Luis smiled.

"Isabel. After her mother and your grandmother, the Catholic Queen." he said.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Infanta Isabel. It's perfect, just like her." she said.

Juana kept smiling at the baby Infanta.

"My little Isabel." she said, as the infant began to fall asleep.

* * *

 **February 10, 1551**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Princess Matilda's Bedchamber**

Matilda was reading one of her favorite books. She was trying to keep to herself. She also was trying to learn more Swedish, so she could communicate with her soon-to-be husband. She didn't mind marrying a Prince, but she did hear that Sweden was not a Catholic country and that frightened her. Woukd she be persecuted for following the True Faith? What about her future children?

Suddenly, Queen Anne walked in. Now slowly approaching middle age, Queen Anne seemed to have more trouble regaining her figure from her last pregnancy. She slowly walked up to her eldest daughter and touched her shoulder.

"Darling, what troubles you?" she said.

Matilda sighed.

"My upcoming marriage to the Swedish Prince. I hear he's handsome and not much older than me, but he is also a Lutheran heretic. How can I in good conscience be happy with him, when his immortal soul is in danger? Not only his soul, but the souls of our future children." she said.

Anne hugged Matilda. She knew what her daughter was going through. Anne had been a Lutheran before her marriage, despite her mother being a traditional Catholic. Upon her marriage, she converted to her husband's Faith, so that England would accept her. Because of that, she never discussed her life as a former Protestant Princess.

"Anne looked at her daughter.

"You don't have to give up the Faith in which you were raised, but that doesn't mean make your husband and his family into your enemy. Give it a chance, Matilda. If you are unhappy, then you can always talk to God and he will relieve your pain." she said.

Matilda smiled at her mother.

"When do I depart for Sweden?" she asked.

Anne sighed.

"Sometime in April. I do not know the exact day." she said.

Matilda nodded.

"Then I shall be ready by then." she replied.

 _A/N Finally Chapter 18 is up! I apologize for making this chapter a little short. You may notice that I'm including the French Royal Family as well as the Swedish. I want us to see the Daughters of England's lives as Queens. Now here are the Questions for my dear reviewers. 1. Isabella is forty-one years old and her husband believes that getting her pregnant again will heal her ill mental health. Should I allow another pregnancy? 2. King Harry and Queen Anne are not as intimate as they were. Should they remain a loving couple or simply become a husband and wife, who is married strictly for convenience? 3. Princess Elizabeth of Spain finally gave birth to the beautiful and healthy Infanta Isabel in this chapter. How many more children should she have and what genders and the age differences to the first child? 4. Princess Matilda will be getting married to a Protestant Prince, while she herself is a Catholic Princess. Will they have a harmonious marriage? Also, how many children should be born? Please answer these for me, as I work on my other story. Please Read and Review and Happy New Year's to you all!_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _Here's Chapter 19, you guys. My goal for 2017 is to update more regularly. Thank you all so much for the reviews and the messages. I really appreciate you all in following my journey and respecting me enough to give your ideas. Even if I don't use your idea, don't ever give up. There will be a time jump here, but only by a few months. This Chapter will be taking place in May 1501. But, before I go on with this chapter, I must remind everyone that Katherine of Aragon's death was not a murder. She died of the same illness that she succumbed to in real life. Also, Isabella and Andres will have returned to Spain now. With that being said, please Read and Review and enjoy Chapter 19!_

 **May 19, 1551**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Princess Matilda's Bedchamber**

Matilda stood in the center of her room, as she watched servants take trunks away. Today was the day that she would depart for Sweden and marry Prince Eric. Her traveling was delayed, due to the fact that her father basically forced King Gustavo to respect Matilda's faith and that all children born to the union would be Catholic and that if he didn't want Matilda to marry one of her distant Hapsburg cousins, then King Gustavo would make his son convert to Catholicism. King Gustavo, wanting an English marriage for his son and Matilda's large dowry, reluctantly agreed to all the terms. With that, the Pope congratulated King Harry, since he secured the fact that Sweden would be Catholic again in the next generation or so.

King Harry walked in and smiled at his sixteen year old daughter. He had dreaded this day, but he knew it had to be done.

He walked up to her.

"How are you, darling?" he asked.

Matilda forced a smile on her face.

"I'm excited, Father." she said.

Harry nodded.

"Let us go. Your mother and siblings are waiting for you, to see you off." he said.

Matilda smiled and she and her father walked out of her chambers to join the rest of her family.

* * *

 **Outside the Palace**

Queen Anne and the rest of her children were waiting outside. Matilda's entourage was ready to depart now. Anne was trying not cry and show her emotions. However, she was pretty sure she would never see her eldest daughter again in life.

Prince William walked up to his mother.

"Mother, how are you?" he asked.

Anne smiled.

"I'm well. It is an honor to see your sister off. She'll be Queen someday." she said.

William nodded.

Suddenly, Harry and Matilda walked outside. Matilda was wearing her traveling clothes and looked more mature than a sixteen year old girl.

Anne walked up to her daughter and hugged her.

"Do not fear, my darling. Marriage is a beautiful thing. May the Lord bless and keep you safe in your journey and your new life." she said.

Matilda hugged her mother back.

"Thank you, Mother." she said.

William walked up to his sister.

"Dear sister, I don't think we will ever see each other again in this life, but please write to me. My love for you will not change. I love you and I pray that good fortune befalls you and your new homeland." he said, trying to keep his composure.

Matilda kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Liam. I will write you often." she said.

Prince Edward walked up. Now nearly fourteen years old, he was becoming a handsome young man and was extremely pious. He attended Mass four times a day and called his confesor twice a week.

He hugged his sister.

"Sweet sister, God will bless you and your life. I love you and go with God." he said.

Matilda kissed her younger brothers cheek.

"Thank you, sweet Eddie." she said.

Prince Owen walked up. His strawberry blonde hair was glistening in the sun. The twelve year old young Prince walked shyly to his sister.

"I'll miss you, Matilda. You've always been kind to me. I. Hope you'll always have find thoughts of me." he said.

Matilda hugged him.

"I will. I promise." she said.

Princess Eleanor walked up. The eight year old Princess looked very sad to see her eldest sister leave.

She hugged Matilda around her waist.

"I love you, Matilda." she said.

Matilda had to stop herself from crying.

"I love you as well." she said

Finally, she walked up to the maid, holding little Princess Margaret. The nine month old infant was very beautiful with a head full of auburn hair and she was chubby and healthy.

Matilda took her baby sister in her arms and kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye, my darling." she said, as she handed Margaret back to the maid.

Matilda began to walk to her entourage. It would be weeks before she reached Stockholm, but she was prepared for the journey. When she reached her litter, she turned to her father, who had followed her.

She fell to her knees.

"Father, before I depart, please give me your blessing." she said.

Harry put his hand on his daughter's head.

"You shall be a wonderful wife, mother and Queen. May God keep and protect you in all things." he said.

Matilda rose to her feet and hugged her father one last time.

"I love you, Papa." she said.

Harry composed himself.

"I love you as well, my darling." he said.

Finally, Matilda was helped into her carriage and the door was closed behind her. After making sure she was secure, the driver began the long journey to Stockholm and Matilda watched her homeland disappear slowly, not knowing that her family was watching her disappear in the distance.

* * *

 **May 26, 1551**

 **Alcazar of Segovia, Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **The Royal Nursery**

Luis sat in a chair, with his daughter, Isabel, in his lap. He enjoyed being with her when he could. Even though he was nearing his eighteenth birthday in seven months time, he lived that she was his daughter. Little Infanta Isabel was showing that she would be a great beauty as she grew older.

Suddenly, Elizabeth came in and smiled at the sight.

Luis looked up.

"Hello, darling. What brings you here?" he asked.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Our daughter needs to be fed. So please hand her over." she said.

Luis stood up and handed Isabel over. Unlike most Royal women, Elizabeth decided to nurse her daughter from her own breast. Queen Juana was discouraged because she knew that until Isabel was weaned, Elizabeth would most likely not become pregnant again quickly. However, Elizabeth had proven herself to be fertile, do there was no immediate concern to the Succession.

Elizabeth sat down, took her breast out, covered her daughter's head and began to nurse her. Luis, unlike most husbands, was fascinated to see his wife as a mother and nursing their child.

Luis walked up and kissed Elizabeth on her lips.

"I love you both so much." he said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I love you, too." she said.

Luis looked fondly at his daughter.

"So how many more do you think we will have?" he asked.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulder.

"I can't say. Remember, my mother and my eldest sister have horrible childbirth history. I'm just glad Isabel is here with us, safe and healthy. I do want us to have a son. Queen Juana thinks since Spain has had two Queens consecutively, they will want Kings again." she said.

Luis frowned.

"The people will have whatever God intends them to have. Queen Juana wasn't meant to be Queen, but she is one of the best Queens so fat that Spain has had, not counting her own mother." he said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Our Isabel has a golden future." she said.

Luis nodded.

"That she does." he said.

* * *

 **May 28, 1551**

 **La Mota Palace, Medina Del Campo, Castile, Spain**

 **Princess Isabella, Marquesa de Moya's Bedchamber**

"UGH!" Andres groaned, as he pumped in and out of Isabella. He was determined to get her with child once more, but would not disclose to her of his intentions, due to her fragile mental health. He began to pump harder, as he felt his climax coming, until finally he spilled his seed in her.

Isabella gasped, in esctacy. Andres kissed her passionately.

"Are you satisfied, my love?" he asked.

Isabella nodded.

"More than ever." she replied.

Andres kissed her and then got out of bed, his sweaty body glistening by the fireplace. He put on his robe.

"I shall return. I want to make sure the children are asleep. Rest, my darling." he said, as he walked out of the room.

After Andres left, he ran into Señora Leonor, Isabella's lady-in-waiting.

She bowed.

"Señor." she said.

Andres nodded.

"I need you to attend to my wife. Are you still watching her menses? " he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes. She's had them regularly, since our return from England." she said.

Andres nodded.

"She's getting older. We may be running out of time. I don't need her mind damaged anymore. She has to conceive." he said.

Leonor gasped.

"Señor, I just remembered. My mother may be able to help. She makes some this liquid from the leaves of a red raspberry plant. It's said to boost fertility." she said.

Andres gave the woman a look.

"Does it work?" he asked.

Leonor nodded.

"My mother and father had thirteen children in in the first twenty-three years of marriage. I am the eldest." she said.

Andres smiled.

"Get the instructions for that. As long as it is not harmful." he said.

Leonor smiled.

"Yes, Señor." she said, as she went to attend Isabella.

* * *

 **June 5, 1551**

 **Lisbon Palace, Lisbon, Portugal**

 **Queen Maria of Portugal's Bedchamber**

Mary was lying on her bed, resting, as the midwife examined her. For several weeks, Mary had been ill to her stomach and dizzy in the morning. She also had not had her menses for nearly two months. Since her her menses were irregular now, she didn't think too much into it.

Finally, the midwife smiled at Mary.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty. You are with child." she said.

Mary smiled, in disbelief. Her youngest child was only seventeen months old and she was grateful that her fertility was still good enough to become with child so quickly. She knew this would cheer Carlos up, who was still mourning the loss of his eldest sister.

Mary put a hand on her belly.

"When will the child arrive?" she asked.

The midwife stood up.

"In January, Your Majesty. You're almost two months along." she said.

Mary smiled.

"Good. Please see my Ladies for your payment. I must go tell the King that we shall have a fifth child." she said, as she left her bedchamber.

* * *

 **King Carlos of Portugal's Privy Chamber**

Carlos was reading over some documents. He was still dressed in mostly black clothes. He normally did not keep to himself, but now he needed this solace. His elder sister was almost like a mother to him, despite the nine year age gap between them.

Suddenly, Mary walked in, wearing a big smile on her face. Despite his grief, Carlos was happy to see his beloved wife.

Carlos stood up and kissed her.

"Hello, sweetheart. I am sorry I haven't spoken to you. Are you still feeling ill?" he asked.

Mary shook her head.

"No, but I discovered what was causing me to be so ill." she said.

Carlos nodded.

"Well, what is it? Is it serious?" he asked, frantically.

Mary smiled and put a hand on her stomach.

"My belly carries another child of yours." she said.

Carlos looked very shocked. He didn't know what to say. True, Mary wasn't at an age where pregnancy was unusual, as she was only thirty-five years old, but he had been convinced that Infanta Cristina was going to be their last child.

He hugged Mary.

"Oh, sweetheart. This is wonderful news. The most wonderful news I have heard in a long time." he said.

Mary touched his cheek.

"You know that I crave another son for you, but if the Lord wishes to bless us with another daughter, I want to name her Beatriz, after your sister." she said.

Carlos smiled.

"I love you very much, Maria. Thank you." he said, as he passionately kissed her.

 _A/N I am very sorry for this short chapter, but I want to do another time jump in the next one chapter. So here are the topics that I would love your opinion on: Matilda is in her way to marry Prince Eric. When should they have children? Should she have quick conceptions or struggle like her late paternal grandmother, Katherine of Aragon? If Isabella becomes pregnant for a final time, what should the gender of the child be and name suggestions? Keep in mind, the name must be Spanish. We will have King Harry and Queen Anne in the next chapter. Should they have a happy marriage, despite Anne not being as attractive as she hard to be, or should they lapse into a marriage of convienience? Also, Death is getting ready to cloak his ugly hand over England again? Who do you think will die next? Please Read and Review and answer the topics. Chapter 20 is already in progress!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _Wow, I can't believe this story is progressing so much. I'm very happy about it. Now, I just want to go over some things before I continue with the chapter. First, if Isabella has another child and it's a daughter, she will not be named Catalina, because she already has a daughter named Catalina, who was born in the Spring of 1547. This chapter is jumping a few weeks later, in late June 1551. It will follow Matilda's journey to Stockholm, Sweden, also we will see King Harry and Queen Anne have a little bit of an argument, due to Harry's distance from his wife, since the birth of their last child. We will also feature a few minor characters that haven't appeared as much, like Catherine Parr, Kitty Howard etc. Also, there will be a sex scene in this chapter. So without further ado, please enjoy chapter 20! Please Read and Review!_

 **June 15, 1551**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Queen Anne of England's Bedchamber**

Anne was eating her evening meal, alone. She was feeling very lonely now. Her children were all in the country and Harry had not shared her bed in months. Anne wasn't a lusty woman, but she did miss the touch of her husband of now twenty years.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up and looked at her ladies.

"You may all continue your duties. I am going to see the King. I shall return shortly." she said.

Kitty Howard, who was now in Anne's household, stood up.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?" she asked.

Anne nodded.

"Yes. They are private matters between a husband and wife. Did hug need something before I go?" she asked.

Kitty nodded.

"Yes. May I spend the night with my husband?" she asked gently.

Anne nodded.

"You may. Have a wonderful night and I'll see you in the morning." she said, as she left for Harry's bedchamber.

* * *

 **King Henry's Bedchamber**

Harry had just finished his dinner and his nightly prayers. He wanted to have dinner with Anne, but he knew that she would want him in her bed. He loved her, but he was very conflicted on his feelings. Truth be told, he was craving Anne, but did not want her life in jeopardy anymore. She was now in her mid thirties and he didn't want her having anymore children at this advancing age. They had more than enough heirs.

Suddenly, his door opened and Anne walked in, wearing her robe and nightgown. She bowed down before him.

"Husband." she said.

Harry nodded.

"Anne. What brings you by?" he said.

Anne sighed.

"I sent you an invitation to dinner, but you didn't show up. I was simply checking on you." she said.

Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I was busy." he said.

Anne glared at him.

"You have been avoiding me for months now, aside from public appearances. Do I disgust you that much? Is that the kind of marriage we will have until our deaths. If it is, I will retire to the Country with our children, since they obviously need me more than you do." she said.

Harry looked horrified.

"How can you say that to me? I love you and I need you. What made you think otherwise?" he asked.

Anne scoffed.

"YOU HAVEN'T VISITED MY BEDCHAMBER IN MONTHS! YOU NO LONGER FIND ME ATTRACTIVE! PLEASE JUST ADMIT IT!" she screamed.

Harry's emotions got the best of him and he shouted back:

"OF COURSE I LOVE YOU AND I STILL CRAVE YOUR BED! IM JUST NOT GOING TO KILL YOU, WHILE ENJOYING MY CARNAL DESIRE ANF CONSTANTLY GETTING YOU WITH CHILD!" he screamed.

Anne grew red in the face.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT EVER AGAIN, SINCE I CAN NO LONGER BEAR CHILDREN!" she said, with tears in her eyes.

Harry's eyes grew, in shock.

"What did you mean?" he asked.

Anne turned from him and placed a hand on her belly.

"Apparently, after I gave birth to Margaret, the pain I was feeling did damage to my womb. I noticed my menses becoming more severe than usual, so I told the physician. He told me my womb was damaged and that it would be difficult, if at all possible, for me to conceive again. I'm barren, Harry and all this time you avoided me and I felt so alone for the first time in twenty years." she said, trying not to cry.

Harry was shocked and immediately filled with guilt. He had no idea that Anne was carrying this situation alone. He walked up to her and held her arms.

"I'm so sorry that you have dealt with this all in your own. However, I won't say that I'm grief-stricken. We have six healthy children and with Matilda getting married any day now, we may soon be gifted with grandchildren. There is no need for us to have anymore children. You have pleased me in every way possible in our marriage. The fact that we will never have any more children is not hurtful to me. I am relieved that your life will no longer have to be put at risk for the good of the Succession." he said.

Anne turned toward her husband.

"You don't think of me as a disappointment now?" she asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Never. You are the Queen of England and you did your job. Now it's time to enjoy our children, while we can." he said.

Harry kissed Anne, passionately on her lips. Anne melted into her husband's embrace and moaned, as his tongue explored her mouth.

After several intense moments, they broke apart. Anne looked into Harry's blue eyes and gently grabbed his hardening member, to which he let out a small moan.

Anne panted heavily.

"Will it be just us?" she asked.

Harry nodded and picked her up.

"Always." he said.

He laid her on his bed and for the first time in months, they made love as husband and wife, instead of King and Queen.

* * *

 **June 21, 1551**

 **Stockholm Palace, Stockholm, Sweden**

 **The Royal Throne Room**

King Gustav sat on his Throne, awaiting the arrival of Princess Matilda. It was announced that she finally made it to Sweden and with no complications along the way. His faithful and devoted Queen, Margaret, sat firmly by his side, despite her health waning recently.

Gustav leaned closer to his wife.

"I'm anxious for this Princess to arrive. Her dowry will help us greatly and we will finally be able to secure Eric's role as future King, since he'll have heirs." he said.

Queen Margaret smiled.

"That's true. I just hope that Eric and the Princess are happy together. Poor girl. She may never see her family again. We must make sure Eric is kind to her. Nothing can tear them apart." she said.

Despite the fact that Prince Eric was not her birth son, Queen Margaret cared deeply for her stepson. He never knew his birth mother, as the late Queen died when he was only two years old.

King Gustav sighed.

"We can't make him love her." he said.

Before Queen Margaret could say something, the announcer called out:

"PRESENTING HER ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCESS MATILDA OF ENGLAND!"

After being announced, Matilda and her ladies walked in. Despite the traveling, she was dressed so elegantly for a sixteen year old Princess. She was wearing a gown of light lavender and had a matching veil that covered her long dark hair. King Gustav was shocked at her beauty. Most of his family members were fair-haired, but Matilda's dark brown hair was different. She would definitely stick out, but she certainly wasn't an ugly young woman.

Matilda bowed to Gustav, once she reached his Throne.

"Your Majesties, it is an honor to meet you." she replied, in perfect Swedish.

Gustav smiled.

"The honor is all ours, Princess. Your father's ambassadors never told us how pretty you were. I have no doubt the Crown Prince will be pleased." he said.

Gustav extended his hand to wife

"May I present my beloved wife Queen Margaret." he said.

Matilda bowed. She also was thinking of her youngest sister, also called Margaret, who she would never see again.

"Your Majesty." she said.

Queen Margaret smiled.

"Welcome to Stockholm, Princess. I promise you we will make you feel right at home. Now, if you will follow me personally, I will have your ladies settle you in your Chambers and then you can meet Prince Eric before the banquet tonight." she said.

Matilda smiled.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." she said.

Queen Margaret stood up from her Throne, despite the ague she was suffering from, and walked out of the Throne Room, with Matilda and her ladies following behind her.

Gustav stood up and looked to his guard.

"Summon the Crown Prince immediately. We must talk." he said.

Minutes later, Eric appeared before his father and bowed.

"You wished to see me, Father?" he asked.

Gustav nodded.

"Yes. Your bride has finally arrived and is currently with the Queen. I wanted to ask you something that I never have before." he said.

Eric nodded.

"Ask anything. I will give an honest answer." he said.

Gustav cleared his throat.

"Do you currently have a mistress?" he asked.

Eric shook his head.

"No I do not. However, I did have relations with one of my younger sister's former wet nurses. It was last year and nothing serious. I cannot promise to stay faithful to my new wife, but I will respect her and be discreet, if I do conduct an affair." he said.

Gustav sighed. He knew this aspect of life he could not control. Eric was nearly eighteen and was about to be married. He was a man. However, Gustav had never been unfaithful to his Queen Margaret in their fifteen year marriage. He hoped his son would fall in love and follow suit.

"Very well. Now yiu shall meet her shortly. There is a banquet tonight to welcome her. You will dance with her. Your wedding is will take place in three days and you two will reside here, until a smaller estate is selected for you. I heard that the Princess spent most of her life in the Country, do she will adapt well. Also, you can get to know her." he said.

Eric nodded.

"I will obey you in everything I can." he said.

Gustav stood up.

"Good. Now, let's go meet your bride." he said.

* * *

 **Princess Matilda's Bedchamber**

Matilda was amazed at the beauty of her rooms. She was certain sge would love Sweden. Everyone was already so kind to her. She was a little nervous about meeting Eric, but assumed he would at least be kind to her.

She looked at Queen Margaret and noticed how tired and weak she looked. She wasn't an old woman now ugly, but looked very weak, as she sat down in a chair.

Matilda walked up to her.

"Are you not well, Your Majesty?" she asked.

Margaret smiled

"You don't have to worry about me. I am just suffering from ague. I've been a little ill, since the birth of my youngest child, Prince Charles, but the Physician is confident I will recover, as long as I drink my tonic." she said..

Matilda's eyes brightened up.

"You have a young son in the cradle?" she asked.

Margaret nodded.

"Yes. I've given birth to ten children, but two of my sons died in the cradle. Eric is my stepson as you know. However, my children are Prince Johan, Princess Katarina, Princess Cecilia, Prince Magnus, Princess Anna Maria, Princess Sofia, Princess Elizabet and finally Prince Charles." sge said, as she smiled.

Matilda looked amazed. This woman had given birth to eight living children in such a short time. Matilda hoped that she could provide healthy children for Eric, when God allowed.

Suddenly, there was an announcement yelled:

"HIS MAJESTY, KING GUSTAV AND CROWN PRINCE ERIC!"

Matilda suddenly became very nervous. She was about to meet the man who she was expected to share the rest of her life with.

Gustav and Eric walked in and when he caught sight of Matilda, he froze. To him, she looked like an angel. True, she wasn't a blonde like he was used to, but her skin was fair and her dark brown hair looked beautiful on her. He had to admit that his bride was attractive.

He took her hand in his hand and kissed it.

"My lady. I am pleased to meet you." he said, as his blue eyes gazed into her light brown eyes.

Matilda was shocked at her soon-to-be husband. He had reddish-blond hair and skin so fair, he glowed. He wasn't too much taller than her, but she though that physically, he was perfect for her.

She shyly smiled.

"The pleasure is mine, Your Highness." she said.

King Gustav took Queen Margaret's hand.

"Let us leave them. We can visit the children." he said.

Margaret nodded and they both left the two teenagers alone.

Eric walked around the room. Matilda stood perfectly still. They both did not know what to say to the other.

Finally, Eric looked at Matilda.

"I pray that your journey here was peaceful." he said.

Matilda smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh, it was. It was my first time leaving England, so I'm very pleased that the journey wasn't difficult at all." she said.

Eric smiled.

"I hope you are pleased with your Chambers. If not, we can always find new ones that will be to your liking." he said.

Matilda shook her head.

"No, I'm very pleased. You all have been kind to me. I cannot ask for anything more." she said.

Eric looked please. She was beautiful and could adapt to her surroundings. The perfect choice for a future Queen of Sweden.

He walked up to her.

"In that case, I will leave you to rest and I shall see you tonight." he said, as he kissed her hand and left out of her chambers.

Matilda began to blush. Maybe her new life in Sweden wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

* * *

 **June 23, 1551**

 **Alhambra Palace, Granada, Spain**

 **Queen Juana of Spain's Privy Chamber**

Juana was beginning to get frustrated. Her biggest difficulty of yet was to find a suitor for her granddaughter, Infanta Lilliana. The young woman was nearing eighteen years old and by her age, Juana herself was a mother.

Suddenly, Charles walked in. Now fifty-one years old and troubled by gout, he now used a cane to walk around most far distances. It amazed him that his mother, now at the ripe age of seventy-one years old, wax in better health than he himself was.

He sat down in front of Juana.

"Mother, is everything alright?" he asked.

Juana sighed.

"At the rate we are going, we'll both be dead, before finding Lilliana a suitable husband." she said.

Charles sighed.

"She's not even eighteen yet. We have plenty of time for her to get married and provide several children for her husband." he said.

Juana shook her head.

"I'm not so sure. The women in our family don't seem to have long childbearing years as the English Royal Family. My mother had her last child at thirty-four, I had my last at twenty-eight and my sister, Maria, had her last at thirty-five." she said.

Charles smiled.

"Your sister, Catalina, had a child in her early forties." he said.

Juana nodded.

"Yes. That was unexpected, but a blessing nonetheless. I just don't want Lilliana to miss her prime childbearing years and end up with a husband, who resents her, due to lack of children. Look at what happened to your sisters, Eleanor and Maria." she said.

Charles nodded. His older sister, Eleanor, the Dowager Queen of France, was first married to their aunt Maria's widow, the King of Portugal. She gave him a daughter, named Maria. When little Infanta Maria was seven months old, the aged King of Portugal died and Eleanor returned to Spain to mourn, before settling in Lisbon with her daughter. Then, Juana arranged for her to marry the King of France in 1530, when Eleanor was thirty-two. In seventeen years of marriage, she never conceived and frequently visited her daughter in Portugal. His younger sister Maria, the Dowager Queen of Hungary, suffered a terrible stillbirth that rendered her infertile. Upon her husband's death, she returned to Spain and enjoyed life as a wealthy Infanta.

Charles sighed.

"We could always marry her to a man that has been married before. He may have children already, but that would mean there is no pressure on her and she can treasure the children that she is blessed with." he said.

Juana nodded.

"Let's save that for the last resort. She is the daughter of the Holy Roman Emperor and a daughter of Spain. That makes her an attractive match." she said.

Charles nodded, not wanting to argue with his stubborn mother.

* * *

 **Somerset House**

 **Somerset, England**

 **Duchess Catherine of Somerset's Bedchamber**

Catherine Parr was seated by her window, reading one if her favorite books. As she looked out if her window, she smiled. She saw her sixteen year old stepson, John, twirling her little Anne, who was now almost three years old. Catherine did not have any unhappiness in her life and she was thankful for that.

Suddenly, Edmund walked in and admired his wife. Now aged thirty-nine, she still maintained her beauty. At fifty-three, he was proud to have such an attractive wife.

He cleared his throat.

Catherine looked at him and smiled.

"Sweetheart, I didn't hear you come in. What can I do for you?" she asked, as she walked up to him and kissed him.

Edmund smiled.

"I have decided to bring Mary to Court. She's eighteen now. It's about time we found her a husband." he said.

Catherine nodded. She understood, but she was very close to her stepchildren, including Mary.

Edmund caught the look on Catherine's face and hugged her.

"She isn't coming with me until after Christmas." he said.

Catherine smiled.

"I know. It's just that they are all growing up so fast. Pretty soon, Anne herself will be married and this big house will be empty." she said.

Edmund caressed her cheek.

"Even when itnis just us here, I will do my best to make you happy, as you are now." he said.

Catherine passionately kissed Edmund.

After several moments, they broke apart, gasping for air.

Catherine smiled.

"I love you so much, Edmund Tudor." she said.

Edmund smiled and picked her up, to her shock.

"Come to bed and prove it." he said, as he carried her to the bed.

* * *

 **June 24, 1551**

 **Storkykran Cathedral, Stockholm, Sweden**

 **Princess Matilda's Robing Room**

Matilda was nervous, as her maids dressed her. Today was finally her wedding day. After today, sge would no longer be Princess Matilda of England, but Princess Matilda of Sweden. For her wedding gown, she decided to go with a white gown, that was trimmed with gold. She had to admit it was very beautiful.

One of her English maids, Lady Agnes, smiles at her young mistress.

"Are you excited about your wedding day, Your Highness?" she asked, as she curled Matilda's hair.

Matilda sighed.

"Mostly nervous, to be honest. Eric had been kind to me these last few days. We even had a chance to dance at the banquet together. I even got a chance to meet his siblings. He is unusually kind, but I know he is not happy that we are having a Catholic Wedding. I just hope he doesn't become cruel after we are married." she said.

Agnes nodded.

"I'm sure he won't. Look at King Gustav. He is devoted to his Queen. I'm sure his son is just the same way." she said.

Matilda smiled.

"It's amazing. They remind me of my parents." she said.

With a smile, Agnes put the veil over Matilda's head, covering her face and hair.

Matilda sighed.

"Is it time?" she asked.

Agnes nodded.

"Yes. I'll be praying for you." she said.

Matilda nodded and began to leave her Robing Room.

* * *

 **The Sanctuary**

Eric's younger brother, Prince John (Johan in Swedish), was waiting outside of the Sanctuary. As the second in line for the Throne, he was going to be escorting Matilda down the aisle to marry his older brother. At fourteen years old, John was handsome. His pale blonde hair and pale skin was more fair than his elder brother.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and turned to see Matilda walking toward him and he was amazed. She truly was beautiful.

From under her veil m, she smiled at the younger boy.

"I'm ready when you are, Your Highness." she said.

John extended his arm.

"Please call me John." he said.

Slowly, John and Matilda walked down the aisle. She felt all the eyes in her. Finally, sge caught sight of Eric. He was standing by the priest. He was also wearing white, but he also looked out if place.

After what seemed like an eternity, Matilda made it to Eric and stood next to him. She listened to the Priest. After making the sign of the Cross, the ceremony and wedding continued.

After reading the marriage rites, he looked at Eric.

"Do you, Prince Eric of Sweden, take this woman to be your wedded wife?" he asked.

Eric nodded.

"I do." he said.

The Priest looked at Matilda.

"Do you, Princess Matilda of England, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

Matilda nodded.

"I do." she asked.

The Priest nodded.

"By the powers vested in me, by the authority of his Holiness, the Pope, God's vessel on Earth, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may notice salute your bride." he said.

Eric lifted Matilda's veil and after taking in her beauty, leaned in to her and they shared their very first kiss. The entire church applauded. Everyone was excited that their Crown Prince was finally married.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening...**_

 **Stockholm Palace, Stockholm, Sweden**

 **Princess Matilda of Sweden's Bedchamber**

Matilda was sitting up in her bed. She was just in her nightgown and was visibly nervous. Her marriage was about to be consummated and there would be no going back after this. She could even end up conceiving her first child tonight for all she knew.

Finally, Eric walked in and smiled at her. He was only in his nightshirt as well, but he didn't look nervous like she did.

Eric looked at her ladies and his attendants.

"Out all of you. We wish to be alone." he commanded.

Everyone left out of the room and Matilda and Eric were left all alone. Eric walked up to Matilda and got in bed with her. He noticed how nervous she was.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to fear me. I promise to not hurt you." he said.

Matilda nodded and turned toward him.

"I'm ready. Should we undress?" she asked.

Eric nodded.

"Let me undress you and you can undress me." he said.

Matilda nodded her head.

"Very well." she said.

Eric stood up and took Matilda's hand, to help her out of bed. After they both were standing, Eric slowly put his hands on Matilda's nightgown. He slowly began to pull it off her shoulders, until finally it slipped to the floor and Eric could admire his new wife's beauty. She truly was a woman, with her melon-sized breasts and her complementing curves. Eric could feel himself becoming aroused at the sight of his wife.

Matilda looked down to the floor.

"Do I not please you?" she asked silently.

Eric gently lifted her head to look at him and then he passionately kissed her. This kiss was more passionate and intense then the one at their wedding, just seven hours ago. Matilda melted at the embrace of her husband and wrapped her arms around him. Absentmindedly, her hands began to take his nightshirt off. Matilda broke apart to admire his naked form. Eric was not too muscular, as he had not seen battle in his life and was a scholar. However, he had abs and a firm behind. His member was also fully hard and ready for the deed that had to be done.

Eric raised his eyebrow.

"Do I not please you?" he asked.

Matilda nodded her head. She kept eyeing his member, until curiosity got the best of her and she touched his member, which made him moan and gasp, in shock.

She took her hand away.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

Eric began to kiss her again and Matilda was shocked by the contact of their flesh. Matilda ran her hands through Eric's blonde hair and began to moan into his kiss. Eric climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her. He suddenly took his hand and began to fondle her sensitive area, which was beginning to moisten. Matilda gasped, but was amazed at how good she was starting to feel.

Eric stopped what he was doing.

"Do you consent?" he asked.

Matilda felt herself nod her head.

Eric took himself and gently pushed inside of Matilda, which made her scream and gasp, in pain. Eric gently kissed her, as he began to move slowly. Slowly, Matilda's pain was replaced by pleasure snstdge began to moan and opened her legs wider, to allow her husband more access. As he went deeper, Eric began to moan himself, which surprised him, since he was a quiet lover.

After a few moments, Matilda began to urge him to go faster.

Eric shook his head.

"I can't. You're still too tight." he said.

Matilda placed her hands on his buttocks and began to push him in more, which made him moan louder.

"I don't care. Just don't stop. Go harder." she said.

Eric then began to pump her faster and harder and settled in a rhythm that satisfied them both. Sweat began to glisten on Eric's body, which aroused Matilda more.

Finally, Eric let out a loud scream, as he finally reached his orgasm and Matilda felt a warm explosion from within her, which signaled her own collapsed on top of her and tried to catch his breath. Matilda held on to his back and tried to recover herself as well.

Eric withdrew himself and laid down next to Matilda. Matilda glanced down and saw the blood on the sheets. She was no longer a virgin.

Suddenly, Eric put a robe on and ripped the sheet of the bed. He walked to the door and handed them to a maid and came back to the bed, completely nude.

He wrapped his arms around Matilda.

"Are you ready to sleep?" he asked.

Matilda nodded.

Eric smiled and kissed her one final time.

"Good night wife." he said, as he cuddled her.

Matilda closed her eyes.

"Good night... husband." she said.

 _A/N Here's chapter 20 for you all! Plus, it was longer. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, Matilda is finally in Sweden and is married. So here's the quesion for her: Should she and Eric have a child immediately or should it be a few years, with the Swedish people worrying about her fertility? Also, we now know that Queen Anne of England is barren after her last pregnancy. We also saw Catherine Parr and her wonderful life with Edmund Tudor. My question on them is this: How much longer should they remain happy and who should precede who in death and how? Also, just a side note: If Isabella and Andres have another daughter, the name will not be Catalina, because they hacwya daughter named Catalina already. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 20. Please Read and Review and answer the questions above! Chapter 21 is currently on the works, with another small time jump!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 _Welcome back again, everyone! I'm glad to still be able to write this story. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter of the story. Just to keep things moving, I may end up doing time jumps here and there, but only if I don't have an idea for that time line. This chapter will end up taking place in October 1551, so it's been four months since the last events. I'm still taking suggestions, so please leave all opinions. Please Read and Review and enjoy Chapter 21!_

 **October 14, 1551**

 **Richmond Palace**

 **Edward, Duke of Richmond's Bedchamber**

Edward was sitting at his desk, almost falling asleep. The entire Court had just recently moved to the new Palace, after spending most of the summer at Richmond. Edward liked Richmond Palace. It wasn't as huge as Hampton. Plus, he got to spend more time with his wife and their eldest daughter, twelve year old Elizabeth, was with them at Court. Edward watched her closely, since she inherited her late grandmother, Bessie Blount's beauty. She was growing taller, was sprouting breast and had a hair color that was darkening to auburn as she grew older. But, she was also very kind.

Lost in his thoughts, Edward never heard his wife enter their bedchamber.

Kitty walked up and kissed him.

Edward smiled.

"Hello, my love. How is the Queen?" he asked.

Kitty sighed.

"The King is visiting her bed tonight, so I doubt she will get a good night's rest." she chuckled.

Edward smiled.

"Good for my brother, the King. I hear we are relocating to Windsor by the new Year. We haven't been there in awhile. Are you excited?" he asked.

Kitty sighed.

"I may have to return to our country manor by then. I don't think I'll be able to continue my duties while preparing the nursery." she said.

Edward looked at his wife, in confusion.

"Why does a nursery need to be prepared?" he asked.

Kitty smiled.

Finally, Edward smiled and hugged his wife.

"Another baby. I can't believe it. I'm sure the housekeeper will be excited, since Edmund is starting his studies soon. When are you due?" he asked.

Kitty smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

"The midwife says our child should arrive in May.

Edmund smiled.

"I'll make sure I get permission from the King to be with you, before you are brought to Childbed. I haven't missed any of our children's births and I will not start now." he said.

Kitty nodded.

"Perfect. After this baby, let's not wait to much longer. I want more children." she said.

Edward smiled. Kitty was only thirty-one, so they could have several more..

"Alright, we will have as many children as you want." he said.

Kitty smiled and hugged her husband.

* * *

 **October 20, 1551**

 **Stockholm Palace**

 **Princess Matilda of Sweden's Bedchamber**

Matilda was sewing one of Eric's shirts, that she accidentally ripped in the heat of lovemaking. She had to admit that in their five months of marriage, she was falling in love with her husband. He was kind and seemed to respect her Catholic faith, even though she knew he was a devout Protestant in private. It bothered her, but she was able to attend Mass and even had her own confessor.

Eric walked and smiled at Matilda. He couldn't say he was in love with her, but he enjoyed her company and greatly respected her, despite the difference in their religion.

Eric kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you doing, wife?" he asked.

Matilda smiled.

"I'm well. I'm just fixing your shirt." she said.

Eric sat down.

"We have servants for that. You don't have to do that." he said.

Matilda shook her head.

"I don't mind. It gives me something to do. Especially once our children start to arrive." she said.

Eric nodded.

"Speaking of that, when do you think you will conceive? We've been married for months now and we share a bed almost consistently." he said.

Matilda sighed.

"I do not know Eric. If you want, I can be examined by the physician, but my bleedings are regular." she said.

Eric smiled.

"That won't be necessary. We'll have children in God's time. You're a wonderful wife and will make a wonderful mother. Remember, every child we have must be under your care until they are three years old. It's our law." he said.

Matilda nodded.

"I remember." she said.

Eric stood up and held his hand out.

"Come. Let's take a walk outside. Just the two of us." he said.

Matilda smiled and took his hand.

* * *

 **October 26, 1551**

 **Lisbon Palace, Lisbon, Portugal**

 **Queen Maria of Portugal's Bedchamber**

Mary was lying in bed. She had a false labor scare, even though she was not due to be brought to childbed for another three months. She had to admit that this pregnancy was very hard on her body. However, she was determined to carry this child to term, especially since she felt that it could be the second son that she and Carlos desperately need.

Carlos walked in and sat down on Mary's bed. He was relieved that she didn't go into premature labor, but he hated to see his wife in distress.

"How are you, sweetheart?" he asked her.

Mary rubbed her swollen stomach.

"I'm fine. I think I'll stay in bed, until the baby arrives. I want to make sure he arrives safely." she said.

Carlos closed his eyes and stood up.

"We don't know if it's a boy. Let's just focus on the birth and make sure it is safe for the both of you. I am recalling that Moroccan physician. I want him to monitor the rest of your pregnancy." he said.

Mary nodded.

"I understand. I'll do anything to make you happy." she said.

Carlos smiled.

"I just want you safe." he said.

Mary sighed.

"I just wish I could have a less complicated pregnancy. From the stillbirth, to Cristina being a sickly infant and now this pregnancy. Why is carrying our babies so hard for me?" she asked.

Carlos took her hand to soothe her.

"Don't blame yourself. This baby will be healthy. And any other baby that God will bless us with." he said.

Mary smiled.

"Thank you. I love you so much." she said.

Carlos kissed her.

"I love you very much." she said.

* * *

 **October 31, 1551**

 **Alcazar of Segovia, Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **Infante Juan of Spain's Bedchambers**

"OH, _ALTEZA!_ HARDER! YES!" a woman cried out, as Juan pounded deep inside of her. Her was sweating profusely and was breathing heavily. He flipped the woman on top of him and let her begin to ride him hard, while she is screaming in ecstasy. Juan gripped her hips and kept forcing her down on him, causing her to scream even louder.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door.

Juan groaned, in frustration.

"WHAT?!" he screamed.

The loud knocking continued. Finally, Juan threw the girl off him and grabbed his robe and walked to his door.

It was Elizabeth and she was glaring openly at Juan.

Juan smiled.

"Dear cousin, what can I do for you, at this late hour? I am rather occupied at the moment." he said.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, in anger.

"I am not here for you. I am here for my maid, who should be with her own husband and not you." she said, in frustration.

Juan smirked.

"Clearly she wants to be here. We are all adults here." he said.

Elizabeth pushed her way past Juan and looked at her maid, who had covered herself, in shame.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Your husband shouldn't be coming to my chambers looking for you. I suggest you go see the priest to make confession and return to your husband and if I find any more trouble with you, especially with a member of the Royal Family, you will be dismissed from my service. I am only forgiving you this one time." she said.

The young woman nodded her head.

"Yes, _Alteza."_ she said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Now, leave. I must speak with Infante Juan." she said.

The young woman wrapped her robe around herself and quickly left the chamber.

Juan glared at Elizabeth.

"How dare you dismiss my company? Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked.

Elizabeth walked up to him.

"If you don't care about your image, that is your problem. However, you will keep your hands off the women in my household. Especially a woman who helps care for my daughter." she said.

Juan looked away.

"Fine. Out of respect for you, I will stay away from your ladies. You can leave now." he said.

Elizabeth nodded and left Juan alone in his chapters.

Juan walked to a small alcove in his rooms and glanced at a portrait of his betrothed, Infanta Catarina of Portugal, Elizabeth's niece. He had to admit, that even though she was only fourteen years old, she was beautiful.

"Can you just hurry up and become seventeen, so I can finally have someone of my own?" he asked aloud, as tears rolled down his eyes.

* * *

 **November 16, 1551**

 **Ludlow Castle, Welsh Marches, Wales**

 **Prince William of Wales' Bedchamber**

William was kneeling at his altar, praying. He had a hard day and was thankful to finally know what would happen in his life. He had just received a letter from his father, the King, and was informed that his betrothed, Queen Mary of Scots would arrive in England in 1559, after she turned sixteen years old. He knew that his father's aunt, the Dowager Queen of Scotland was a demanding woman and was controlling little Mary's life. He really wanted to be kind to his wife, especially since she will be marrying an older man, being him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

William looked up.

"Come in." he said.

A woman walked in. William knew that she was the sister of one of his friends and was known to be promiscuous and didn't have a good reputation. he husband was a soldier in his father's service.

She bowed to him.

"Your Highness." she said.

William nodded.

"Lady Susanna. May I ask why you are in my bedchambers this late hour?" he asked.

Susanna smiled and dropped her nightgown to the floor and was standing completely naked in front of William. William had to admit that she was a perfect, blonde English beauty,

Susanna walked up to William and put his hand on her moistened intimate part and exhaled softly.

"I need you tonight, Your Highness." she said.

William snatched his hand away.

"You may leave. I have no desire to lay with you. You have a husband and I will never share a bed with a whore.' he said, coldly.

Susanna looked at him, in shock. William was known to have a gentle disposition and was not known to use harsh language.

"Your Highness, you will be married one day. You need to understand the touch of a woman." she said.

William looked at her coldly.

"I will learn my wife's touch. I wish to remain chaste until my wedding night, just like my future wife. Now, you can get dressed and leave my Bedchamber." he said.

Susanna put her clothes on and left, with a disappointed look on her face.

* * *

 **November 22, 1551**

 **Hunsdon House**

 **Princess Christina's Bedchamber**

Christina was lying in her bed, battling a very high fever. Her breathing was very raspy and was shallow. Her condition was very grave. Lorenzo stayed constant by her side and was constantly praying. The physician had diagnosed her with swamp fever and was doing his best to cure her.

Lorenzo looked at the Physician.

"Is there anything that can be done for her now?" he asked.

The Physician sighed.

"I am afraid not, my Lord. Her condition is too fragile. There is nothing else I can do. I am so sorry, My Lord." he said.

Lorenzo looked at Christina and tried to hold back tears. He couldn't bear to lose his wife.

Christina opened her eyes and looked at her husband.

"Summon the priest. I don't want to leave this Earth without being blessed." she said.

Lorenzo, with tears in his eyes, nodded his head.

* * *

Christina received her Last Rites and was content that she wouldn't die unblessed. Her entire Household was praying for her recovery. two of her children, Peter and little Melanie, were by their mother's side, openly weeping. Peter, at seventeen years old was trying to comfort his nine year old sister.

He took his mother's hand.

"Mother. Please fight this pestilence. You are strong." he pleaded.

Christina gripped her son's hand.

"It is up to the Lord, my beloved son. Just know that I love you and your sisters very much. You are all my pride and joy. I will see you in the next life together with our Lord and Savior." she said.

Melanie began to weep harder and Peter took her outside of the room.

Christina looked at Lorenzo.

"My beloved husband. I cannot thank you for everything that you have done for me. You have made me so very happy. After I am gone, I want you to remarry. I don't want you to be alone the rest of your life. Just please leave the children here in England. Be a good father to them and write to Bianca that I love her and our grandchild very much. I love you all so very much." she said.

Lorenzo began to cry, but managed to tell his wife that he loved her.

After several raspy breaths, Christina Tudor, Duchess of Sicily, breathed her last and died, while holding her beloved husband's hand.

 _A/N Chapter 21 is complete. This chapter saw the death of Princess Christina Tudor. I just wanted to leave a few notes. Swamp Fever is just another term for malaria. Also I am still deciding on if I'll let Isabella conceive again. My next chapter will hold my decision. The next few chapters will also hold two more tragedies, but I will not say what they are. Please read and review! Chapter 22 coming soon!_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 _Chapter 22! I promise you that I am trying to put the chapters out more frequently. I am still taking ideas for the next chapters. What do you all want to see? I admit there will be several things in the story that may be shocking, but it will all end up working out in the end. There will unfortunately be another Character death coming up and I want to see who you all think will die. So, please leave all your guesses in the reviews and see if your prediction is correct. Anyway, please Read and Review and enjoy Chapter 22!_

 **December 19, 1551**

 **Hampton Court**

 **King Henry's Bedchamber**

Harry was dressed in black, in mourning for his late aunt, Christina. He had been extremely close with his aunt and was devastated at her death. He felt bad for his cousins and Lorenzo. Christina had been laid to rest in Peterborough Cathedral, where she was a generous patron. Now that the mourning period was almost over, Harry had to get back to business at hand.

Queen Anne walked in. She walked up and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Harry, how are you? I know you cared deeply for Princess Christina." she said.

Harry nodded.

"I did. She was my favorite aunt. I am just concerned about my uncle, the Duke of Somerset. Christina was the last member of his original family." he said.

Anne touched his shoulder.

"He still has the Dowager Queen of Scots, his eldest sister." she said.

Harry shook his head.

"He hasn't seen that woman since she departed for Scotland almost fifty years ago, when he was but a small child. I doubt there is true affection there." he said bitterly.

Anne sighed. She knew that Harry detested his only surviving aunt, but she wished he would show her pity and compassion.

* * *

 **Somerset Palace**

 **Edmund, Duke of Somerset's Bedchamber**

Edmund was lying in his bed, visibly distraught. in all of his fifty-three years of life, he had never felt more alone. He couldn't believe that his youngest sister was now gone forever. He had lost his parents, both of his brothers and three of hi sisters. He now only had his wife and his children.

There was a knock at his door.

Edmund sat up.

"Come in." he said.

Catherine walked in, wearing a black dress made from Italian silk. Even though she was in mourning, she looked beautiful.

Edmund smiled and held out his hand. Catherine walked up, took his hand in hers and sat down next to her husband.

Catherine kissed him.

"How are you, my love?" she asked.

Edmund sighed.

"I feel as if my world has shattered. I do not know how to come to terms with this death." he said.

Catherine caressed his face.

"I am here for you. I will not leave you in your grief." she said.

Edmund smiled.

"I know. I love you for that.' he said.

Catherine stood up.

"You rest, sweetheart. I will see to Anne and will write a letter to the King, telling him that you will return to Court in the New Year." she said.

Edmund nodded and closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

 **December 23, 1551**

 **Alcazar of Segovia, Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **Infanta Elizabeth of Spain's Bedchambers**

Elizabeth was sitting on the floor, playing with her daughter. Elizabeth couldn't believe she could fall in love with anyone else other than Luis, but her daughter truly was a great source of her happiness. Little Infanta Isabel was growing into a beautiful child. Elizabeth had great plans for her daughter. She was so preoccupied by her child, she didn't hear Luis enter her rooms.

Luis cleared his throat. Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled.

"Sweetheart, have you been standing there long?" she asked, as she stood up, picking up their child.

Luis shook his head.

"No. I just entered. However, I did not think that I would be confronted with the two most beautiful women in Christendom." he said.

Elizabeth blushed. Despite being married for nearly two years, Luis still managed to make her blush.

"Not that I am not pleased to see you, but what brings you here?" she asked.

Luis sighed.

"I bring sad news from England. Your aunt, the Duchess of Sicily, has died." he said.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears.

"I shall go pray for my beloved aunt's soul. I pray she is at peace with my parents now." she said.

Luis made the sign of the Cross.

"Amen." he said.

Elizabeth handed little Isabel to Luis.

"Please take her. I shall pray until supper and I will return here." she said.

Luis nodded and watched her walk out of the room.

* * *

 **December 26, 1551**

 **Edinburgh Palace, Edinburgh, Scotland**

 **Dowager Queen Margaret's Bedchamber**

Margaret was dressed in black, mourning the loss of her sister, but she she'd no tears. She and Christina didn't know each other and really didn't have a bond, except for the title of sisters. Margaret was just focused on living for just screw more years until her granddaughter was old enough to take her responsibility as Queen independently.

There was a knock at the door.

Margaret looked up.

"Enter." she said.

Eight year old Queen Mary of Scotland walked in, in complete mourning garb.

"Grandmother, why am I mourning a woman who I never met? I hate wearing mourning clothes. This is ridiculous." she whined.

Margaret sighed.

"She was my sister. We must show England that we are mourning as well. Do not act like this when we meet witht he English diplomat." she said.

Mary nodded her head.

"I will be polite." she said.

Margaret nodded. and took Mary's hand.

"Remember this, my darling granddaughter: You are the future of two nations. Scotland by blood and England by the fruit of your womb. Do not fail. Make me and your late father proud." she said.

Mary nodded her head.

"Yes, Grandmother." she said.

Margaret kissed Mary's forehead.

"Now. Let us go attend to business." she said.

* * *

 **January 12, 1552**

 **Lisbon Palace, Lisbon, Portugal**

 **Queen Maria of Portugal's Bedchamber**

Mary was lying in her bed, rubbing her swollen stomach. The past week, she had been feeling great pains. She was greatly concerned about the child in her womb. She kept her midwife very close, especially now that her pregnancy was full-term.

One of her favorite ladies-in-waiting, Leonor de Elvira, came near her.

"Your Majesty, are you well?" she asked.

Mary nodded.

"As well as can be expected. This is my sixth pregnancy and I am trying to fare as well as I can. I worry for my child. This pregnancy is far different from my other's, even my son that was stillborn." she said.

Before Leonor could say anything, Mary cried out and jolted forward. Her hand went between her legs and she was shocked to see blood.

Leonor gasped.

"I will fetch the midwife." she said, as she ran out.

* * *

 _ **Several hours later...**_

Mary cried out again, as another contraction ripped through her body, and more blood gushed from her. The midwives were panicking to stop the blood, while the labor progressed. Due to the severity of the situation, Mary had her confessor administer her the Last Rites, in case she died in childbirth.

The midwife looked at Mary.

"You're almost there, Your Majesty. The Lord shall relieve you of this pain very soon." she said.

Mary shook her head.

"I'm going to die tonight. Please care for my children. Save my baby." she cried.

The midwife shook her head.

"No. My Queen shall live and bring forth many other healthy children." she said.

* * *

 _Outside of Queen Maria's Bedchamber..._

Carlos was pacing back and forth, as he listened to Mary's screams. In their sixteen years of marriage, he had never heard her pains of childbirth be this severe. Guilt was beginning to fill him. He hated to hear his beloved wife in pain. He had seen the midwives carry away bloody cloths and he knew that there was complications.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was face-to-face with Catarina.

She had a worried look on her face.

"How is Mother?" she asked.

Carlos sighed.

"You are nearly a woman, so I will not lie to you. There are complications. Your mother is hemorrhaging and they are trying to save her and the child." he said.

Catarina made the sign of the Cross.

"Mother will not die. I know she won't." she said.

Suddenly, Mary gave a loud scream and then began crying. Carlos and Catarina looked in the direction of the room, in fear.

Finally, the door opened and the midwife stepped out, the front of her dress completely covered in blood.

Catarina looked at the woman, in shock.

"Dear Lord, what slaughter of you committed?" she asked.

The midwife ignored the young Infanta and turned to the King.

"Your Majesty, the Queen has given birth to another daughter." she said.

Carlos smiled. He didn't care for the child's gender, but then he noticed the look on the midwife's face.

"A new Infanta has been born. Why do you not rejoice?" he asked.

The midwife sighed.

"The new Infanta was called back to God's side before being expelled from her mother's womb. I am so sorry." she said.

Catarina made the sign of the Cross and began to softly cry. Carlos looked at the older woman and tried to hold back tears.

The midwife continued to speak.

"The Queen has been given a tonic. She will sleep the rest of the night." she said.

Carlos nodded his head.

"Thank you very much." he said.

The midwife walked back I and closed the door.

Carlos let a few tears fall from his eyes. He hugged Catarina, as she cried.

"My poor sister. How can I pray for her, when she has no name?" she asked.

The door opened up and a maid walked out, holding a bundle, which concealed the tiny body of the baby.

Carlos held his hands out.

"Let me hold my daughter. She doesn't need to be buried without being held." he said.

The maid nodded and handed the baby to Carlos.

Carlos looked at Catarina and the maid.

"Leave me alone, I beg you." he said.

Catarina and the maid left Carlos, holding the baby.

Carlos caressed her tiny face.

"I know we didn't get to name you, but in my heart, you will always be my little Beatriz." he said, with tears falling down his face.

* * *

 **January 23, 1552**

 **La Mota Palace, Medina del Campo, Valladolid, Spain**

 **Princess Isabella, Marquesa de Moya's Bedchamber**

Isabella was lying in her bed, being fed soup by her husband. To her utter shock, she had just discovered that at the age of forty-two years old, she was carrying her husband's child yet again. She was due in the summer and was secretly delighted.

Andres smiled at his wife.

"Another child. God has truly blessed us." he said.

Isabella nodded.

"Let us not rejoice too much. My history is against me. I do feel guilty that we are happy, while my sister grieves her child in Portugal." she said.

Andres nodded.

"I know. The King and Queen grieve for the loss of their Infanta and we are blessed with another child. Tomorrow we will hold a Mass for the child." he said.

Isabella smiled.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Though me and my sister are distant, her children are innocent." she said.

Andres nodded.

"That they are." he said.

Isabella put her hand on her stomach and smiled.

"I never thought that I would ever carry another child in my womb. Please write a letter to the Queen and see if she will allow me to make a pilgrimage to pray for the safety of our unborn child." she said.

Andres nodded his head.

"I shall do so, my love." he said.

* * *

 **February 6, 1552**

 **Windsor Palace**

 **Prince Edward, Duke of York's Bedchamber**

Edward was sitting at his desk, studying his Latin. He knew that he shouldn't be up late at night, but he was determined to ask his father, the King, to join the Church. He knew that he was betrothed to Lady Jane Grey, but he hand no affection for her, other than that of a cousin.

His door suddenly opened and in walked Queen Anne. Edward swiftly stood up.

"Your Majesty." he said, with a bow.

Anne smiled.

"In private, Mother is fine. I have come to see why you are not resting." she said.

Edward sighed.

"You know that I wish to enter into the Church, yet Father wishes for me to marry Lady Jane Grey. I do not understand why must I marry her. it's not as if my marriage will mean anything politically." he said.

Anne touched her son's arm.

"Your brother is marrying the Queen of Scots to unite the two Kingdoms and Matilda will be the mother of Swedish Kings. Your duty is here in England. Foreign alliances are important, but the families here are also important. Your marriage to that Grey girl will ensure obedience and content from the Grey family. Also remember that Lady Catherine Grey is your Father's cousin and a minor Royal herself." she said.

Edward nodded.

"I understand, however my place is to serve God." he said.

Anne sighed.

"Unfortunately, we were not born to make our own choices in this life, my son. Your Father has arranged the marriage and it will have to take place, my son." she said.

Edward tuned away from his mother, to hide his tears.

"I am my Father's obedient son. I will do as he wishes.' he said.

Anne walked up to her son.

"Edward, are you not well?" she asked.

Edward let a few tears slip down his pale face.

"Mother, please excuse me, but I am very tired and wish to retire for the evening." he said.

Anne nodded and left the room and closed his door.

Edward turned toward the cross in his room and kneeled down in front of it.

"Heavenly Father, I come to you as your most humble servant. I do not want this marriage. It does not feel well and troubles the very depth of my soul. If it is my will to marry, let it be someone of your own choice and I shall do so, without objection. I fear trouble is on the horizon for my family with this marriage. Please, He, who is omnipresent, expose the snake that troubles my spirit and rid me of this marriage. I pray this in the name of your son, Jesus Christ. Amen." he said, as he made the sign of the Cross.

 _A/N Here's another Chapter for you all! I know several things happened in this Chapter that wasn't too happy. Writing Queen Mary's difficult delivery broke my heart. Also, Isabella is finally pregnant again. Name suggestions and Genders will be welcomed. We also see that Prince Edward is troubled by something, that will be revealed in the next chapter. It will shock you all. Just a heads up that after Isabella has her child, there will be a time jump to 1554. Please Read and Review and Chapter 23 will be up soon!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 _Another Chapter is now up! The next few chapters will be truly amazing, in my opinion. In the last chapter, Prince Edward showed his disapproval on his engagement to Lady Jane Grey and he prayed for a way out of this marriage, which a dark and sinister plot will be revealed. I am still thinking on doing a small time jump in the next few chapters to get the story moving along more. If any of you have ideas, please do not hesitate to say anything. Also, there will be sexual scenes as the story goes along. Please Read and Review!_

 **May 2, 1552**

 **Stockholm Palace**

 **Princess Matilda's Bedchambers**

Matilda was being examined by her midwife. She had finally missed her bleeding and was certain that she was finally with child. After being married nearly a year, everyone was concerned that she had not conceived. Matilda herself was even getting worried and prayed constantly to conceive and bear heirs for her husband.

Finally, the midwife finished her exam and smiled at Matilda.

"Congratulations, Your Highness. You are indeed with child." she said.

Matilda smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Lord. Please tell me when am I due to be brought to childbed." she said.

The midwife smiled.

"You are about two moths gone, so you will be due in December." she said.

Matilda smiled even more. She was going to be able hold her new child before the New Year.

"That is wonderful. Please tell the King and my husband the news." she said.

The midwife nodded and left Matilda alone in the room. Matilda exhaled and placed her hand on her stomach.

After a few minutes passed by, Eric came in wearing a huge smile on his face. He knelt down and hugged and kissed her.

"You have no idea how happy I am. This is the best news we have received. I cannot wait to hold our son." he said.

Matilda took his hand in hers.

"I can't either." she said.

Eric cupped her face in his hands and planted a long passionate kiss on her lips.

* * *

 **May 7, 1552**

 **Richmond Palace**

 **Katherine, Duchess of Richmond's Bedchamber**

Edward was looking at Kitty, with concern. He had been home for the past week and he had never seen Kitty like this with her prior pregnancies. Her ankles were swollen and sometimes she seemed to not be aware of her surroundings. She was now in her confinement period and was waiting to give birth to their child. She had already had two false alarms.

Kitty smiled at her husband.

"I can't wait unto this little one arrives." she said.

Edward smiled at his wide of thirteen years. However, he still couldn't help noticing how tired she was and recently had started to complain about headaches.

Suddenly, Kitty shot up and began to breath heavily.

She looked at her husband.

"I believe our child is on the way. I need my midwife." she said.

Edward kissed her and ran out of the room.

* * *

 **May 8, 1552**

Edward was pacing back and forth, as he listened to Kitty scream. She had been in labor for a shocking twenty-five hours and it was difficult. Edward now knew that he never wanted to put Kitty through this hell again.

Suddenly, Edward felt a hand touch his arm. He turned and was face to face with his eldest daughter.

Edward sighed.

"Bessie, you should be in bed. What are you doing awake?" he asked.

The thirteen year old looked at her mother's bedroom door, as Kitty let out another ear piercing scream. Edward hugged his daughter.

"You don't need to be here for this, darling. Please go to your room." he said.

Before she could say anything, an infant's loud cry was heard.

The midwife walked out, smiling.

"You can come in now, Your Grace. It's a girl." she said.

Edward smiled. Another beautiful daughter. He couldn't wait to see what she looked like.

Young Elizabeth Fitzroy looked at her father.

"Papa, may I see my new sister?" she asked.

Edward nodded and they both walked in the room.

Kitty was sitting up in bed and was looking at her new daughter in her arms, with a smile. The new baby had her reddish-brown hair and her blur eyes. She finally had a child who looked like her.

Edward and Bessie walked up to Kitty.

Edward kissed his exhausted wife.

"She's beautiful, sweetheart. I am so proud of you." he said.

Kitty smiled.

"You don't mind that she's a girl?" she asked.

Edward shook his head.

"Our daughters are beautiful and I love them as much as I love Edmund." he said.

Kitty looked at her eldest daughter.

"What do you think of your little sister, Bessie?" she asked.

Bessie smiled.

"She looks like you, Mother. She's beautiful." she said.

Kitty kisser her infant daughter and handed her to her maid.

"We can name her in the morning. I have a slight headache and would really love to sleep." she said.

Edward nodded.

"Of course you do, you've earned it." he said, as he kissed her lips.

As Edward and Bessie walked out, Kitty sat up.

"Edward?" she said.

Edward turned around.

"Yes?" he said.

Kitty smiled.

"I love you." she said.

Edward smiled again.

"I love you too. " he said, as he closed her door.

* * *

 _ **Several hours later...**_

Edward was asleep in his private bedchambers, when suddenly he heard a loud banging on his door. He had just managed to fall asleep.

He sat up, feeling very frustrated.

"What?! " he screamed.

A woman's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Your Grace, come quickly! The Duchess is seriously ill!" she screamed.

Edward shot up and got out of bed. He grabbed his robe and ran to his wife's Bedchamber, where he could already hear her agonizing screams.

* * *

Kitty was lying in her bed, screaming clutching her head. She had a terrible headache and was in horrific pain. Her ladies-in-waiting were doing their best to soothe their suffering, but to no avail.

Kitty started to hit her head, in pain.

"MY HEAD, MY HEAD, MY HEAD! " she kept screaming.

Finally, Edward made it to his wife's bedside and was shocked by her state. He took a wet cloth to her forehead and tried to hold her.

"Darling, I'm here calm down. You're going to be fine. The physician is on his way." he said.

Suddenly, Kitty's body stiffened up and she began to shake uncontrollably and was making a terrible gurgling sound.

Edward held her down.

"SHE'S CONVULSING! WHERE THE HELL IS THE PHYSICIAN!" he screamed to the maids, as he held his seizing wife.

Kitty convulsion become more serious, as she continued to shake. One of her hands managed to grab hold of Edward's robe.

Finally , the physician made it to the room.

"What is it, Your Grace?" he asked.

Edward looked up from Kitty.

"HELP HER! SHE CAN'T BREATH!" he cried.

The physician looked at the convulsing Duchess and stood still. He knew what she was suffering from and closed his eyes as he knew what was to come.

Finally, Kitty went limp and just laid in Edward's arms. Edward began to cry and tried to wake her.

"No, love. Wake up. I need you to wake up. Stay with me. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me, love." he said, as he began to cry.

The physician walked up to the bed and put two fingers on Kitty's neck. After a few seconds, he removed them. With all eyes on him, he made the sign of the Cross.

Edward cried out and began to cry, while holding his dead wife. He couldn't believe he lost her so young at only thirty-two years old. He couldn't imagine life without her. How could she die like this?

The maids silently sobbed over the loss of their beloved mistress. However, a certain young woman was crying loud. It was Bessie Fitzroy. No one knew that the thirteen year old had just witnessed her beloved mother's sudden death.

* * *

 **May 13, 1552**

 **Palace of Lisbon**

 **Lisbon, Portugal**

 **Queen Maria of Portugal's Bedchamber**

Mary was dressed in black and was praying. She still hadn't dealt with the stillbirth of her daughter. Physically, she had recovered. The physician stated that it was a miracle that she hadn't died or been rendered infertile. Mary prayed constantly for her daughter. She would pray for hours on end.

Unbeknownst to her, Carlos walked in. He looked at his grieving wife. This was their second stillbirth in seven years. He knew that it hurt, but he also didn't want Mary to die from melancholy. He decided it was time to give his wife of seventeen years tough love.

He walked up to her and made her stand to her feet.

Mary looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

Carlos folded his arms.

"I refuse to let you continue on like this. You will die in the state you are in. I forbid it. We mourned our daughter. Now we must continue on with life and thank God for the blessings we do have." he said.

Mary began to cry.

"She is the second child we have lost. Why is God punishing us like this? What have we done?" she asked.

Carlos grabbed her.

"We did nothing wrong. Unfortunately, children are not protected from the cloak of Death. You also could have died. Have you thanked for your very survival?" he asked.

Mary shook her head.

"No. I pray for our daughter and her immortal soul, which I pray is at peace with the Lord." she said.

Carlos nodded.

"She is at peace. Now we must go on with our remaining children and be grateful for them." he said.

Mary looked at her husband. Even though he was now forty years old, he still was handsome and very gentle. Mary knew he was right. She couldn't stay like this forever. It wouldn't bring their daughter back.

Mary nodded.

"I'll rejoin the Court tomorrow morning." she said.

Carlos nodded and kissed Mary. They both knew that the healing had finally begun.

* * *

 **May 16, 1552**

 **Palace of Segovia**

 **Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **Queen Juana's Bedchamber**

Queen Juana had just gotten some terrible news. France wanted to go to war with Spain. Juana was frustrated. She was almost seventy-three years old and was now about to prepare for another war. She wished that those damn Frenchmen would learn their lesson.

Suddenly, Emperor Charles walked in on his walking stick and sat down in front of his mother.

"Mother, you really need to rest. We're going on campaign soon and we will need all of our strength." he said.

Juana nodded.

"I know. I hope Juan and Luis are ready for battle. We have taught them everything we knew. Now it is time for them to show action." she said.

Charles sighed. Juan was his only surviving son and he didnt want anything to happen to him. Luis was the heir to the Throne and only had an infant daughter as his child. If anything happened to either of these two young men, it would be disastrous.

"I just hate they have to go into battle. I don't want them to be targets." he said.

Juana nodded.

"I know. However, God is on our side. I hate going to war with another Christian Country, however they are not going to keep going after our lands in Aragon. Thankfully, our relationship with the Pope is strong." she said.

Charles nodded. He was concerned that the Pope would want to betroth one of his bastard sons to Lilliana, but he wouldn't voice that to his mother.

Juana sighed.

"We need a Regent here in our place while we are gone. France is brutal when it comes to battle. We may be gone for months." she said.

Charles thought hard, before a great idea occurred to him.

"What about Elizabeth? She's the Princess of Asturias and the mother of a current heiress to the Throne after Luis. Plus, the people already adore her. To top it off, she's the youngest surviving grandchild of your parents, the Catholic Monarchs." he said.

Juana smiled at the thought.

"That just may be a wonderful idea. I'll talk to her myself." she said.

 _A/N I am so sorry this chapter is long overdue! It's been crazy chaotic in my personal life (good crazy lol). I apologize if it is kind of short but I really wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible. So, in this chapter, Princess Matilda discovered she is pregnant with the future heir of Sweden. Should she have a son, daughter, stillbirth or miscarriage? I'll take suggestions on that. Also, we saw the sudden death of Katherine Howard, Duchess of Richmond. Who thinks they know what she died of? If anyone thinks they know, leave it in a review and I'll give you a personal shout out in the next Chapter! What should her and Edward's new daughter be called? I'll take name suggestions for her as well. Please Read and Review and the more I get, the faster Chapter 24 gets put up :)_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 _I'm back guys! Well, as promised before, I would love to give a shout out to one of my OG readers from my very first story and that reader is: AUTUMNROSE2010! They were the first reader to guess the cause of death of Katherine Howard, Duchess of Richmond. Her cause of death was Eclampsia, which is the onset of seizures due to high blood pressure in pregnant women. The only cure is to deliver the baby, which in this time period would be fatal anyway. So that's what killed Kitty and we will see the aftermath of her death in this chapter as well. As the story goes on, we will be seeing characters that may not be remembered from my former story. If you have any questions about a character, feel free to ask and I'll PM you information. Don't forget to Read and Review and congratulations again to autumnrose2010!_

 **June 12, 1552**

 **Westhorpe Hall**

 **Suffolk, England**

A handsome man with dark chocolate brown hair and blue eyes was sitting in his parlor, drinking wine. He was Charles Brandon, the second Duke of Suffolk. He was the eldest son and heir of the late Charles Brandon and the late Princess Elizabeth, Dowager Queen of France. Despite the fact that he was named for his notorious womanizer father, this Charles Brandon was a gentle man. He loved art. The one thing that he had inherited from his father was his good looks. Women at court wanted him, just as much as women wanted his father thirty years prior. He was one of England's most eligible bachelors. The fact that he was unmarried, didn't have children and was nearly as wealthy as the King made women want him even more.

Suddenly, Catherine Grey, Charles' elder sister walked in, wearing a smile.

"Dear brother, thank you for waiting on me. How are you?" she asked.

Charles smiled.

"Cat, know you sent me a letter, saying you want to speak to us. Now what is it?" he asked.

Catherine held her hand up.

"Wait until the others get here." she said sternly.

Suddenly, a young woman with dark auburn hair and Hazel eyes walked into the room and smiled at Charles and Catherine. She was Lady Margaret Brandon, their younger sister. At twenty-four years old, she was the youngest child of Charles and Elizabeth. Out of their five children together, she was said to be the only one to resemble her late mother.

Margaret walked up and hugged her older sister.

"Cat! It's wonderful to see you. If I had known you were here, I would have come downstairs sooner." she said.

Catherine smiled.

"It's no problem, my dear Maggie. Have a seat." she said.

Margaret sat in a nearby chair.

Charles gestured toward the wine on his table.

"Would you care for a glass of wine, sweet sister?" he asked.

Margaret nodded her head.

"Yes please, but not much. It does give me a headache." she said.

Charles poured her a glass and handed it to her.

Finally a man with light brown hair and blue eyes walked in. He too was extremely handsome, but seemed much younger than his actual age of thirty-four.

He kissed both of his sisters, to which Catherine laughed.

"Edmund...late as usual. Have a seat, please." she said.

Edmund pouted.

"I'm sorry, dear sister, but someone as to let the women of the village that they are wanted in more ways than one." he said with a wink.

Margaret rolled her eyes and sipped her wine.

Charles looked at Catherine.

"Well, we are all here. What is this about?" he asked again.

Catherine sighed.

"I'm just going to let it all out. My husband is plotting something against the King. I do not know what it is, but it involves my Jane." she said.

Her three siblings looked at her, in shock.

Edmund shook his head.

"You can't be serious. Jane is only fifteen years old!" he said.

Catherine nodded.

"I know." she said sadly.

Charles stoop up, in anger.

"I will never understand why Father married you to that fucking boar! I could tell he was nothing but trouble since the day he married into our family." he said, loudly.

Margaret nodded.

"I've never liked him, even when I was a child. He always reminded me of a runaway horse. Why would he want to do something with Jane, when he knows treason is the quickest way to lose your head?" she asked, angrily.

Catherine nodded.

"I'm worried for her. Henry's actions are are going to do nothing, but out him and our daughter on the scaffold quicker. I don't want my daughter killed." she said.

Charles shook his head.

"We won't let that happen. Your daughters are our parents' only grandchildren. We all know how much you love your daughters. We can't let anything happen to them. Don't worry, Cat. Whatever Henry is plotting, he will be the only one paying for the crime." he said.

Catherine smiled.

"Thank you, brother. Now another matter we must discuss is your marriages. Charles, your are a Duke. You must get married and have heirs. You're already thirty-five years old. Don't you have your eyes on anyone?" she asked.

Charles sat down.

"Cat, I do want to get married. I would love to have a wonderful, beautiful wife and hear the little pitter patter of our children. However, Father never arranged my marriage and now that I have a choice, I do not want to choose the wrong wife." he said.

Cat rolled her eyes.

"That's romantic, however you need an heir. Do you really think Edmund wants to be the Next Duke of Suffolk?" she asked.

Edmund turned towards his brother.

"No offense brother, but I don't want to be. I just want to enjoy our wealth, find a nice beautiful wife and have a family. Until then, I want to enjoy the company of whatever mistress I choose to have." he said, with a laugh.

Margaret rolled her eyes.

"Edmund, you are a damn fool." she said.

Before he could retort, Catherine held up her hand.

"Please stop. Charles, what about Lady Mary Tudor of Somerset? She's nineteen years old, beautiful and very smart. Plus would come with a good dowry." she said.

Charles nodded.

"That would be fine, however you're forgetting one thing. She is our cousin. We would need a dispensation from the Pope." he said.

Catherine smiled.

"I've already talked to Uncle Edmund. The dispensation should arrive any day now from Rome." she said.

Charles rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We shall ride to Somerset soon, so I can meet my new bride." he said.

Catherine nodded.

"Excellent. After you are married, we will focus on Edmund and Margaret." she said.

With that, the four Brandon siblings clinked their wine glasses and each took a sip.

* * *

 **June 15, 1552**

 **La Mota Palace**

 **Medina Del Camp, Valladolid, Spain**

Isabella was walking in the gardens with her two youngest children, Fernando and Catalina. Despite being seven months pregnant, she felt very well and was enjoying the nice warm air. With Fernando being seven years old and Catalina being five, they were very active. Now that Isabella was in her forties and was pregnant, she found herself becoming more tired very easily.

Suddenly, Catalina cried out:

"Papa!"

She took off running behind her mother. Isabella turned around and was nearly face to face with her husband.

Andres kissed his pregnant wife.

"Hello, darling." he said.

Isabella smiled.

"Hello, my love." she said.

Andres told the maids following Isabella to take the children inside.

Isabella looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

Andres sighed.

"We are at war with France. Your sister is going to be the Regent of Spain." he said.

Isabella looked at her husband, in shock.

"Regent? She's not even nineteen years old! How can she rule all of Spain?" she asked.

Andres shrugged his shoulders.

"The people love her. They aren't objecting to it at all." he said.

Isabella caressed her large stomach.

"Well, I hope I can see her. I haven't seen my sister in thirteen years. She's a woman and a mother now." she said, sadly.

Andres smiled.

"I'm sure you will see her again. I've heard that she is very kind. Maybe she'll have you welcomed at Court." he said.

Isabella smiled.

"Oh, I would love that." she said, as she rubbed her large stomach.

Andres extended his arm.

"In the meantime, let us return to the Palace. It looks like a storm is coming." he said.

Isabella grabbed him and they both walked back to the Palace.

* * *

 **June 20, 1552**

 **Richmond Palace**

 **Duke Edward of Richmond's Bedchamber**

Edward was sitting at his desk, drinking heavily. He was dressed in complete black and had done nothing, but drink the weeks following his beloved wife's death. He was not dealing with Kitty's death well at all. He hadn't been to Court since before her death and he refused to look at his newborn daughter, who still had not been named.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at his door. Edward looked up.

"Come in." he slurred.

The door opened and Edmund Tudor, Duke of Somerset, walked in. He looked at his nephew and shook his head. He was sad for see him like this.

Edward slowly stood up.

"Uncle, what brings you to Richmond? We are in mourning." he said.

Edmund nodded.

"I know that. Everyone feels your pain. Katherine was a remarkable woman and will be missed, but we all must go on. Your children need you, Edward. I came here because I knew I would find you in a similar state that I was in after my first wife Anne died." he said.

Edward sighed.

"You don't understand, Uncle. I killed my wife." he said.

Edmund raised his eyebrow at his drunk nephew.

"What are you talking about? She died in childbirth, like many women before her, including my mother." he said.

Edward nodded his head.

"Exactly. If she had never been pregnant, then she wouldn't have died the way she did. Its my fault." he said.

Edmund sighed and sat next to his nephew.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to her. No one expected her to die the way she did. However, according to the Physician, she would have died anyway. You can't blame yourself and you can't blame that child. She is innocent. More importantly, Kitty would not have wanted you to not love that child, just because she's not here. Your children already lost their mother. Don't take their father away from them as well." he said.

Edward began to cry. He felt terrible about how he was acting and how ashamed Kitty would begin him, if she were alive. He knew he had to continue on without her somehow.

Edward stoop up and looked at his uncle.

"I'll visit the nursery tomorrow morning. I need to be alone. However, can you stop by the nursery and tell the Nurse that I have picked a name for my daughter." he said.

Edmund nodded.

"Of course. What is the name?" he asked.

Edward exhaled.

"Lady Katherine Fitzroy. " he said.

* * *

 **June 25, 1552**

 **Palace of Segovia**

 **Segovia, Spain**

 **Princess Elizabeth of Spain's Bedchamber**

Elizabeth was sitting on her bed, with tears in her eyes. She had just been informed from the English Ambassador that Kitty Howard had died in childbirth. Elizabeth had so much on her plate now. The safety of the entire Country would soon rest in her hands. She hoped the spirit of her sainted grandparents, the Catholic Monarchs, would guide her hand in the right direction.

Luis walked in and saw his wife. He could never get over how beautiful she was. However, he hated seeing her so sad.

He knelt down and kissed her.

"I'm so sorry about your friend, sweetheart. I know you cared deeply for her." he said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I did. I'll never forget her. I'm also scared for you. I don't want you going to war. I don't know what I'll do if I lost you." she said.

Luis cupped her face in his hands.

"You won't lose me. With our numbers, those bastard will run away, like Isabel tries to run from her governess." he said, with a chuckle.

Elizabeth laughed hard.

Luis smiled.

"There's that laugh that I love so much. Don't you worry over me. I'll do my part on the battlefield and return to you." he said.

Elizabeth nodded and passionately kissed him. He responded enthusiastically.

They broke apart, gasping.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes.

"Do your part with me tonight." she said seductively.

Luis began kissing her passionately again, before lying her back on the bed and making love to her.

* * *

 **June 28, 1552**

 **Ribeira Palace**

 **Lisbon, Portugal**

 **Infanta Catarina of Portugal's Bedchamber**

Catarina had just said her nightly prayers. She loved being in this Palace. It was her favorite residence. Now fifteen years old, Catarina had blossomed into a very beautiful young woman. She was tall, curvy, busty, had a beautiful peaches and cream complexion, like her mother and aunts, had beautiful blue eyes, but her greatest beauty was her long, wavy black hair.

Suddenly, her mother walked I'm her room. Mary had finally let herself finally start to heal from her second stillbirth and was back to wearing her beautiful dresses.

Catarina smiled.

"Mamãe, I didn't know you were still awake." she said.

Mary smiled.

"I will be. I just wanted to check on you, since you just found out your future husband will be going to war." she said.

Catarina sighed.

"It's sad, but he's not my husband yet. Only God knows the outcome of this War and hopefully when it's over, I'll be his wife." she said.

Mary smiled at her daughter's maturity. She could hardly believe her daughter was nearly a woman. It was hard for her to understand.

Mary hugged her daughter.

"I'm sure you have nothing to fear. I hear Juan is strong and is a good fighter in his own way. I'm sure you will have him very soon. Don't fret, my darling." she said.

Catarina smiled.

"Thank you, Mamãe." she said.

Deep down in her soul, Catarina was praying that her mother was correct.

 _A/N Here's another Chapter for you guys! I can't believe I wrote this in one day lol. So, not much happened in this chapter. The Brandon siblings were introduced, because they will play key roles later on. If you have any questions, please let me know. We also see Edward dealing with his wife's death in his own way. I originally was going to have King Harry visit, but he has never lost his wife, so he wouldn't understand Edward's pain. In the next chapter, Isabella will give birth, so names and gender are welcome again. There will be a time jump happening very soon, so prepare yourselves. Any other ideas are welcome. Thank you all so much. Please Read and Review!_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 _Hey everyone! As you all can see I'm trying to get these chapters up as soon as I can and I hope you all are excited about each new one. There are do many new things coming up very soon. I hope you all love what is to come. There have been some slight changes I've made to make my story more easy to write. For example, the Kingdom of Naples is still a Kingdom in Italy and not ruled by Spain. You will all see why very soon. Also, plots and schemes will be slightly altered, since the characters committing them may be different. Plus, when I kill a character off, I may see who can guess the cause of death and whoever is correct, they will get a personal shout out in the next chapter or a message from me. I want to keep the story fun, since we still have a long way to go. Please Read and Review and enjoy Chapter 25!_

 **August 1, 1552**

 **La Mota Palace**

 **Medina del Campo, Valladolid, Spain**

 **Princess Isabella, Marquesa de Moya's Bedchamber**

Isabella was sitting in her bed, covered in sweat, but had a huge smile on her face. In her arms, she was holding her newborn child: a healthy baby boy.

The midwife smiled at Isabella.

"He's a few weeks early, Marquesa, but he is very healthy." she said.

Isabella had gone into labor during the night and after a few hours, she had given birth to her new son, without any complications, despite her age.

Isabella kissed her son's forehead, as her husband walked in. Andres smiled. Even though he loved his children equally, he was proud to have another son.

Andres kissed Isabella.

"I'm so proud of you. Our son is gorgeous." he said.

Isabella smiled.

"He was much easier to bring in the world. I think he will never bring us much trouble." she said.

Andres looked at his new son. The infant had Isabella's dark auburn hair and Hazel eyes. He truly was a beautiful child.

Andres looked at his wife.

"What shall we call him?" he asked her.

Isabella smiled.

"I want to make him Enrique, the Spanish name of my father and brother. Despite the fact that I shamed my father and my brother and I do not get along, I love them both deeply and our son should be named for them." she said.

Andres smiled.

"Enrique de Cabrera it is, my love." he said.

* * *

 **August 15, 1552**

 **Stockholm Palace**

 **Stockholm, Sweden**

 **Princess Matilda of Sweden's Bedchamber**

Matilda was looking out the window, watching her husbands younger siblings play. She smiled, since she knew the child she was currently expecting would join them soon enough. She was already five months gone with child and she already felt the child quicken. The only thing people seemed to worried about was the rapid way her stomach had grown, but she didn't care. She just wanted her child to be healthy.

Suddenly, one of her maids walked in. She was golden-haired and blue eyed with nice fair skin. Around her neck was a Ruby necklace, that Matilda knew she couldn't afford.

Matilda walked up to her.

"What is your name?" she asked sternly.

The maid curtsied.

"Eleonora, Your Highness." she said.

Matilda looked at the necklace.

"That is a beautiful necklace. Is it a present from your mother?" she asked.

Eleonora shook her head.

"No, Your Highness." she said.

Matilda took in a deep breath.

"Who is it from?" she asked.

Eleonora blushed red in the face.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. The necklace is from the Prince of Sweden." she said, quietly.

Matilda closed her eyes and turned away from the Eleonora.

"Has he visited your bed?" she asked.

Eleonora sighed.

"Yes, Your Highness. However, it was only one time." she said.

Matilda walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out a vial with a dark red liquid. She walked back over to her husband's mistress and handed it to her.

"You are to drink that everytime my husband sleeps with you and spills his seed in you. It will prevent you from conceiving a bastard child. If you need more, let me now and I will have it delivered to you." she said.

Eleonora looked at Matilda, in shock.

"You...don't mind the Prince sleeping with me?" she said.

Matilda sighed.

"I have no power or will to control him. He is a man and will do what he wants. The only I can do is love him, but also stay a few steps ahead of him. I just want to make sure he had no bastards running all through the country." she said.

Eleonora nodded.

"Yes, Your Highness." she said.

Matilda smiled.

"Don't worry. When he tires of you, I'll make sure you have a good husband." she said.

Eleonora nodded and began to walk away.

Matilda turned towards her.

"Lady Eleonora?" she called.

Eleonora turned around.

Matilda gave her a warning look.

"Do not make me an enemy. I will be very unforgiving , if you cross me. Am I understood?" she asked.

Eleonora nodded her head.

"Yes, Your Highness." she said.

After another curtsy, she left Matilda's presence.

* * *

 **August 17, 1552**

 **Hudson House**

 **Duke Lorenzo of Sicily's Bedchamber**

Lorenzo was sitting in his room, quietly eating his meal. He had mainly stayed to himself since his beloved Christina died. Though nearly a year had passed, he still greatly missed her. For the first time in his life, he felt truly alone. He also felt like a foreigner in this land. He was an Italian by birth and now he lost his true love.

Suddenly, his housekeeper walked in.

"Excuse me, Your Grace, but you have a visitor." she said, with a small smile.

A young woman, with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked in, wearing a fancy Italian traveling gown. She looked at Lorenzo, with sadness.

Lorenzo stood up, in shock.

"Bianca? Is it really you?" he asked.

Bianca nodded her head.

"Yes, Father. I'm home." she said.

Lorenzo walked over and hugged his eldest daughter. Since her marriage, she had become well-respected in Italy. She was also the mother of his and Christina's only grandchild, a little boy, who Bianca named Enrico, after her cousin, the English King.

He pulled away.

"When did you arrive?" he asked.

Bianca smiled.

"A few days ago. I went to Court, since I thought that you had returned. The King told me that you had not returned to Court since... Mother's death." she said, trying not to cry at the memory of her late mother.

Lorenzo sighed.

"He's correct. I couldn't bear to leave this house. It's the only way I feel connected to your mother. I miss her so much more everyday. I don't know how I will go on without her." he said.

Bianca took her father's hand.

"One day at a time. I miss her myself. I hate my son will never know his grandmother. However, we shall all be reunited one day. In the meantime, we must live our lives and not give up." she said.

Lorenzo smiled at his daughter. Bianca was only twenty-four years old, but she seemed wise beyond her years.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I think I'll allow myself to heal. However, your mother will always have my love and I am not leaving England, because when I die, I will be buried with her, even if I were to ever get married again." he said.

Bianca smiled.

"Of course, Father. Let's take a walk. I miss the English gardens." she said.

Lorenzo chuckled.

"Let us go then. It seems beautiful outside." he said.

* * *

 **August 20, 1552**

 **Bradley House**

 **Wiltshire, England**

 **Edmund, Duke of Somerset's Parlor**

Edmund Tudor was sitting in his sitting room. Bradley House was left to him in his late brother's will and he had decided to make it his family home. Now with the Duke of Suffolk coming to see his daughter, he wanted to make a good impression on his nephew. He wanted his daughter to have a wonderful marriage.

Suddenly, Edmund heard a giggle I'm the room. He knew who it belonged to immediately and went into the direction of it.

He knelt down by one of the cabinets.

"Annie? Would you please come out?" he asked.

Suddenly, he and Catherine's four year old daughter, Lady Anne Tudor of Somerset, affectionately known as Annie, crawled out of the cabinet. She was a truly beautiful child with light brown hair and gray eyes. Since she was so young, she didn't know the significance of this visit.

Edmund picked Annie up and kissed her cheek.

"Why aren't you with your governess, sweetheart?" he asked.

Annie frowned.

"She won't let me see Mary. I want to see Mary." she said.

Edmund chucked. This child was definitely a Tudor.

Suddenly, a tall brown-haired young boy walked in. Edmund smiled.

"John, there you are son. Are you prepared for this visit?" he asked.

John nodded. At sixteen years old, he was the youngest child and son of Edmund's first marriage to the late Anne Boleyn. He was a quiet young boy, who loved to read and sing. He was also very close to his older sister, Mary and younger half-sister, Annie.

Suddenly Catherine and Mary came into the room. At nineteen years old, Lady Mary Tudor of Somerset was very beautiful. She had fair skin, light auburn hair and dark brown eyes. She was a true English beauty. She was constantly told that she strongly resembled her late grandmother, Elizabeth of York.

Edmund walked over and kissed Mary.

"Are you nervous, sweetheart?" he asked.

Mary nodded her head.

"Yes, Father. I've never had a suitor before. I don't know what to expect or how to act." she said.

Suddenly, the housekeeper walked in.

"My Lord, the Duke of Suffolk has arrived." she said.

Charles Brandon walked in. He was wearing his finest and looked at his uncle's family, with kindness and admiration. He could only hope to have a beautiful family like this one day.

Edmund walked up to his late sister's son.

"Charles, welcome to Bradley House." he said.

Charles smiled.

"It's a beautiful home, Uncle. Please introduce me go your equally beautiful family." he said.

Edmund took his wife's hand. Despite the fact that she was forty years old, Catherine was still very beautiful.

Edmund smiled.

"Charles, you remember my wife, Lady Catherine Parr." he said.

Charles kissed Catherine's hand.

"My Lady. You have such a beautiful home." he said.

Catherine smiled.

"Thank you, Your Grace. You are most welcome." she said.

Edmund then brought John forward.

'This is my youngest son, John." he said.

John bowed his head.

"Your Grace." he said.

Charles ruffled John's hair.

"I bet you are a pride and joy to your parents." he said.

John blushed.

"I try to be, Your Grace." he said.

Charles looked at Little Anne, who was in Edmund's arms. He smiled at the little girl.

"And who is this beautiful little cherub?" he asked.

Edmund smiled.

"Our youngest child, Lady Anne." he said.

Charles patted her head.

"Isn't she adorable?" he said.

Anne blushed.

Finally, Charles looked at Mary. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. His blue eyes met her brown eyes and he was instantly drawn to her.

He walked up to her.

"You must be Lady Mary. I am honored to meet you." he said.

Mary smiled.

"Thank you, Your Grace. I am honored to meet you as well." she said.

Charles kissed her hand.

Edmund walked up to them.

"Charles, I hope you are pleased with my daughter as your fiancée." he said.

Charles nodded his head.

"I am. May I walk with her in the Gardens, so that we may become properly acquainted?" he asked.

Edmund nodded his head.

"You may. Make yourself at home, Your Grace." he said.

Charles and Mary left out of the room.

Catherine walked up to Edmund.

"Should we be worried?" she asked him, in a whisper.

Edmund shook his head.

"No. He's a gentleman." he said.

* * *

 **August 24, 1552**

 **Windsor Palace**

 **Queen Anne of England's Bedchamber**

Anne and Harry were enjoying their dinner together. Anne was worried about Harry. He had been very quiet the last few weeks and had not really been talking to her. Ever since they received news that Matilda was expecting her first child, Harry hadn't really shown much of anything.

Anne cleared her throat.

"Harry, is everything alright? You have been so distant with me again. Have I done something to displease you?" she asked.

Harry shook his head.

"No, you haven't. I am very happy with you. I am just a little troubled about Matilda." he said.

Anne looked at him.

"Why? She's having her first child and we should be excited." she said.

Harry glared at Anne.

"How can we be excited after what happened to Kitty Howard?" he said.

Anne sighed. She missed her favorite Lady-in-Waiting and friend. Her death in childbirth was a huge shock to Anne.

"Harry, just because Kitty died doesn't mean that Matilda will die as well. We can't have that fear. She's only seventeen years old and will have many children after this one is born. All we can do is pray for her." she said.

Harry nodded.

"I understand that, but she's still my daughter. I will never stop worrying for her." he said.

Anne nodded.

"I know that, my love. However, we will be going through this with Eleanor and Margaret. We need to be strong." she said.

Harry smiled.

"You're right. You've always been so wise. What would I ever do without you?" he asked.

Anne smiled.

"Not much, I'm assuming." she said after taking a sip of her wine.

Harry glared at her and then laughed.

"I guess you have a point, love. You know I love you with all my heart." he said.

Anne smiled. Despite twenty years of marriage, she still had Harry's love.

* * *

 **August 27, 1552**

 **Palace of Segovia**

 **Segovia, Castile, Spain**

Elizabeth was sitting in a private room, waiting to meet with a rebel leader. Ever since Queen Juana had joined her troops in France, there was religious turmoil in Granada. According to what happened, a young boy of the Catholic Faith was brutally murdered by a rogue Muslim family that had snuck back into Spain when Queen Juana was in her second year of her reign. Now that Queen Juana was gone, they decided to strike a rival Christian Family.

Suddenly, a man in his early forties walked in and stood next to Elizabeth. He was Francisco Chacon, the grandson of Gonzalo Chacon, one of the late Queen Isabel of Castile and he also assisted Queen Juana in her early reign until his death in 1507. Now, his grandson was devoted to the Crown.

He knelt down next to Elizabeth.

" _Alteza,_ I don't know why you want to reason with these heretics. You should just have their heads roll." he said.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No. Taking someone's life should be the last solution. We are already at war with another Christian country. Why cause a civil war with this family?" she asked.

Francisco nodded.

"They are a Threat to the Holy Mother Church and not to mention you and the Prince of Asturias." he said.

Suddenly, a man wearing turban walked in, bowed to Elizabeth.

" _Princesa,_ you asked to see me. I have arrived." he said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you for coming, Ahmed. I know you had a long journey, so I will get to the point. Did you murder the boy from Granada?" she asked.

Ahmed smirked.

"The poor boy did die, yes, but it is no matter of mine. He was an infidel." he said.

Francisco glared at him.

"Answer the question, filth." he said bitterly.

Ahmed stood up.

"I WILL NOT BE INSULTED BY AN INFIDEL BASTARD!" he screamed, drawing his sword.

Francisco drew his sword.

"GIVE ME A REASON TO END YOUR LIFE, YOU FUCKING PIG!" he screamed.

Elizabeth stood up, in anger.

"STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS THIS INSTANT!" she screamed.

Both men looked at the young woman, who was glaring at them both.

She sighed.

"Both of you have a seat and put aside your prejudices aside for a few moments. If Jesus can walk with the lepers, I am sure you both can stomach each other's presence." she said, as she took her seat.

Both men sat down.

Elizabeth looked at Ahmed.

"Now that I have seen firsthand your eagerness to draw your sword, especially in front of the Regent of Spain, which happens to be myself, I am going to safely assume that you either killed the boy or had him killed by another's hand. Therefore, I am going to order that your family return to their own domains, where you can safely practice their religion amongst their own people, without fear of the Inquisition. However, you will be imprisoned in the dungeon here, until we either get a confession or the name of the killer. Guards, arrest him." she said.

The guards came forth and grabbed him by both of his arms.

Ahmed smirked at Elizabeth.

"This is fine. I will never talk. Not to an infidel bitch! However, I have a question, _Princesa._ How is your little daughter?" he asked.

Elizabeth glared at him.

"Take him from my sight." she told the guards.

The guards obeyed their Regent.

Elizabeth turned toward Francisco.

"I want guards constantly watching my daughter. She is to never be left alone. Is that understood?" she said.

Francisco nodded his head.

"Yes, _Alteza._ " he said.

Elizabeth left the room, praying that the inquiry of her daughter was just the empty threat of a crazy man.

 _A/N Another chapter is finally done. I hope you all are enjoying the plots that are happening. Now, I want to ask your question about the Brandon marriage. Do you think it should be prominent? Should this Charles Brandon be more involved with Court, along with his young wife, Lady Mary? Should they have children and how many? Who should Lady Margaret Brandon marry? If anyone knows the wealthiest families of this time period, you can suggest them. Also, in this chapter Isabella gave birth to her fourth surviving child [even though he's technically her eleventh child]. Isabella is now forty-two years old. Should I let her have another child or should she hit the change of life soon? Also, in the next chapter Princess Matilda will be giving birth. What should the gender of the baby be? After Chapter twenty-six is up, there will be a slight time jump to January 1554. Please Read and Review! Chapter 26 will be coming very,very soon!_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 _Chapter 26 has arrived! I hope you all will enjoy and love this chapter. This chapter will include several things, but I will not spoil anything for you guys, you just have to read on to find out everything. The events will also carry on into January 1554. Things are going to spice with every chapter. There will be some very interesting plotlines gong on so stay tuned to everything. Please Read and Review! Enjoy Chapter 26!_

 **December 10, 1552**

 **Palace of Stockholm**

 **Stockholm, Sweden**

 **Princess Matilda of Sweden's Bedchamber**

Matilda was sitting in her bed, sewing a blanket for her child. She had grown so big, that she had decided to confine herself to bed, since it hurt her to walk. Thankfully, Eric had decided to spend this day with her, instead of with his mistress. He still hadn't told her about the affair and Matilda hadn't told him that she knew about it already.

Eric smiled at Matilda.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" he asked.

Matilda sighed.

"I feel like a cow. I am bigger than most pregnant women I have seen. My mother didn't even get this big when she was pregnant with my little sister. I feel that this child will be big as a heavy stone." she said.

Eric chuckled.

"I hope not. You'll need to heal, so I can visit my wife's bed again. I miss your touch, Matilda. I need it again." he said, seductively.

Matilda smirked.

"Be careful, my Lord or you'll just end up putting another child in my womb." she said.

Eric smiled.

"I wouldn't mind it, however I want to enjoy you, before we have more children." he said.

Matilda was going to reply, before she her bedding become suddenly wet.

She looked up at Eric.

"I think my time has coming." she said.

Eric quickly ran out of the room to fetch a midwife.

Matilda screamed in pain, as the first of her contractions hit her.

* * *

 _ **Several hours later...**_

Matilda was becoming very tired, as she labored even further into the night. Everyone was worried for her, since the child seemed like it would be very large. The midwife already had Matilda's confessor give her the Last Rites, just in case the birth killed her.

Matilda let out another loud scream.

"I FEEL LIKE MY BELLY IS ON FIRE! KILL ME! TAKE IT OUT! " she screamed.

The midwife shook her head.

"No, Your Highness. You will live and so will the child. The bigger it is, the healthier it'll be." she said, trying to soothe the tired Princess.

After several more pushes, the midwife could finally see the head. Matilda gave another huge push with all of her might.

Finally, the child pushed through and let out a loud cry.

The midwife smiled.

"It's a boy, Your Highness. God had blessed you with a son." she said, with joy.

Matilda smiled. She'd done her duty and given birth to a future King of Sweden.

As the midwife went to clean the newborn, Matilda started to scream again. The midwife handed the baby boy to a maid and went to the screaming mother.

"What's wrong, Your Highness?" she asked, worriedly.

Matilda screamed more.

"MY BELLY FEELS LIKE IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" she cried out.

The midwife looked between Matilda's legs and was shocked at what she saw.

"Your Highness , you need to push. Your son has a twin! Push, Your Highness." she said.

Matilda pushed for several minutes, before the second child slipped out and let out a cry, like a kitten.

The midwife smiled again.

"It's a girl, Your Highness. A beautiful sister to our future King." she said.

Matilda closed her eyes. She was completely shocked that she had given birth to not just one, but two children. She was proud of herself.

After she was changed into a new nightgown and her sheets were changed, Eric walked in wearing a proud smile.

He kisses her forehead.

"I heard we have a son and a daughter. I can't believe it." he said.

Matilda smiled.

"That explains why I was so big. " she said.

The midwife brought one of the babies over and placed the child into Matilda's arms.

"Here's your son, Your Highnesses." she said.

Matilda looked down at her son and was mesmerized by his appearance. He had a film of pale blonde hair, fair skin with rosy cheeks and he was chubby. He was a healthy infant. When he opened his eyes, he had dark blue eyes.

Matilda smiled down at her son.

"He's absolutely perfect, Eric. He looks like an angel." she said.

Eric nodded his head, as the midwife walked up with the second child and handed her to him.

"This is your daughter, Your Highness." she said.

Eric looked at his daughter. She was a beautiful child, but he could tell that she was not as strong as her twin brother, but still healthy. She also had a fair complexion, with light auburn hair and blue eyes. He was sure she would be a redhead, like his mother and himself.

He kissed her.

"Hello, my little Astrid ." he said.

Matilda smiled.

"Astrid? That's her name?" she asked.

Eric nodded his head.

"Yes. Princess Astrid of Sweden." he said.

Matilda smiled.

"What about our little Prince? " she asked.

Eric smiled at his son.

"Let's name him Johan, after my brother." he said.

Matilda looked down at her son and kissed his cheek.

"Prince Johan of Sweden. I like it." she said.

* * *

 **December 16, 1552**

 **Westhorpe Hall, Suffolk, England**

 **Charles Brandon, 2nd Duke of Suffolk's Bedchamber**

Charges was lying naked in his bed, smiling. Next to him was his new bride, Lady Mary. They had gotten married in September and the last three months had been beautiful for them both. He had to admit that he had fallen in love with his wife. Despite being sixteen years younger than him, she was very smart and kind. The staff all loved their new Duchess.

Charles caressed her long auburn hair and kissed her cheek, which made her stir awake.

Charles smiled.

"Good morning, my love." he said.

Mary stretched and smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart." she said.

Charles kissed her lips.

"I'm going to hate when we go to Court next month. I love our life here." he said.

Mary nodded.

"Court was fun, when Father presented me. However, he warned me that Court can also be dangerous." he said.

Charles nodded.

"It can be. That's why when you are with child, I want you to leave the Queen's service and come back here." he said.

Mary nodded her head.

"I will do just that. Do you think we will have children soon?" she asked.

Charles nodded.

"Yes I do. I'm fact, let's get a little more practice in." he said, as he leaned in and kissed her.

Mary responded with the kiss and Charles rolled on top of her and proceeded to make love to her.

* * *

 **December 18, 1552**

 **Windsor Palace**

 **Windsor, Berkshire, England**

 **The Royal Throne Room**

King Harry, Queen Anne and Prince Edward were waiting to formalize Prince Edward's betrothal to Lady Jane Grey. Harry couldn't help but notice that his second son was very quiet and looked very melancholy. He hoped that he would cheer up, since the entire Court was waiting to see this betrothal.

Finally, the Herald called out:

"HIS GRACE, LORD HENRY GREY, MARQUESS OF DORSET, HIS WIFE, LADY CATHERINE GREY ABD THEIR ELDEST DAUGHTER, LADY JANE! " he said.

Catherine Grey walked in, with her head held high and looked very distinguished. Henry grey was wearing a smug look on his face and was looking excited at the room. Fifteen year old Jane was looking very nervous, but was looking very regal and beautiful for her age.

The Grey Family reached the Thrones and bowed deeply.

"Your Majesties." they all said.

Harry smiled, stood up and walked over to Catherine.

"My dear cousin. I am pleased to see you." he said.

Catherine smiled.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I am glad to see you in excellent health. The Lord continues to bless you." she said kindly.

Harry nodded and turned toward Henry Grey and his smile fell from his face. It was no secret that Harry despised this man. He was too ambitious and untrustworthy.

"Lord Dorset, I trust you are well." he said.

Henry Grey smirked.

"I have been well, Your Majesty." he said.

Harry contained himself, to not lash out at this brute of a man. He turned away and looked at Jane.

He smiled at her.

"Lady Jane, you seem to be a pride to both of your parents. Welcome to Court." he said.

Lady Jane smiled.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." she said.

Harry beckoned Edward to come forward.

"Allow me to introduce you to my son, Prince Edward, Duke of York, He is your betrothed." he said.

Jane smiled.

"Hello, Your Highness. I am looking forward to our upcoming marriage." she said shyly.

Edward cleared his throat.

"Lady Jane, I'm sorry that you have traveled all this way for nothing. I have no intention of marrying you." he said.

There were gasps and murmurs all over the room.

Harry turned toward his son.

"Edward, you will marry her. I have ordered it." he said.

Edward shook his head.

"No, Your Majesty. I will marry who the Lord intends. Not you." he said, as he left the room.

Lady Jane looked at her parents, in shock. Henry Grey looked at King Harry, angrily.

"You told your son to embarrass my daughter before the entire Court?!" he asked.

Catherine turned to him.

"Do not address the King in such a matter. Prince Edward is his son and it is the King's decision on what to do. Your Majesty, may I please escort my daughter to our Chambers?" she asked.

Harry glared at Henry Grey, but nodded his head.

"You may. Lady Jane, you have my most sincere apologies." he asked.

Lady Jane bowed and left the Hall with her parents.

Harry turned toward Anne.

"I cant believe Edward pulled such an effort. Let us go to him and talk to some sense into him." he said, as he extended his hand.

Anne nodded and took her husband's hand and they both left the room.

* * *

 **The Royal Nursery**

William was sitting in a chair with young Princess Margaret in his lap. He was fond of his youngest sister. He was listening to Edward vent about what happened at the betrothal ceremony. After walking out of the ceremony, he went straight to the nursery, because he needed to speak to his siblings.

Owen laughed. at thirteen years old, he wasn't taking the situation seriously.

"Edward, why can't you just marry Jane? it's not a big deal." he said.

Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Owen. He doesn't want to marry her and he shouldn't have to marry her, if he doesn't want to." she said.

Edward smiled. Despite being only nine years old, Eleanor was wise beyond her years.

William stood up.

"Edward, our Father is the King. Unfortunately, we all may have to do things that we don't like. It's the consequence of being Heirs to the Throne." he said.

Suddenly, Harry and Anne walked into the room. Harry glared at Edward, while Anne took little Margaret from William's arms. The two year old laid her head on her mother's shoulder, since she could sense that her father was furious.

Harry walked forward to Edward, who stood his ground.

"Did you enjoy your little stunt? Shaming a poor young woman, who has done nothing to you." he said.

Edward sighed.

"Father, I did not mean to hurt Lady Jane, but I do feel troubled marrying into her family. Her father is a viper and everyone knows it. I am troubled in my spirit at the thought of marrying her. I beg you as your son. Do not punish me for doing what is right for my soul." he said.

Harry's face turned red.

"YOU DISOBEYED YOUR FATHER AND KING! YOU WILL MARRY LADY JANE AND I WILL NOT HEAR ANYMORE TALK ON THIS MATTER!" he screamed.

Edward sighed.

"I am sorry Father, but I refuse this marriage and I will not marry her. This marriage troubles me and I will not stand at any altar with her." he said.

Everyone was looking at the two, in shock. Edward never talked back to anyone in his life.

Harry clenched his fists.

"I want your belongings packed tonight and you will leave first thing in the morning. You will return to York Castle and stay there until I can stomach your presence again." he said, before turning and leaving the room.

Anne handed Margaret back to William. She turned toward Edward.

"Sweetheart, don't mind your Father. He is just angry. I love you and I pray you have a safe journey." he said.

Edward nodded his head, trying not to cry.

As Anne left, a messenger came into the room.

"Prince Edward, the Lady Jane Grey wishes to see you." he said.

Edward nodded.

"I'll see her. Where is she?" he asked.

The messenger sighed.

"Near her chambers." he said.

Edward nodded.

"I'll go right away." he said, as he left the room.

William watched Edward leave, with concern.

"Something isn't right about this situation." he said.

* * *

 **Outside of Lady Jane's Chambers**

Jane was standing outside of her chambers. She looked very nervous and sad. She couldn't believe that she was about to be with Edward for the first time.

Suddenly, Edward walked up.

"You wanted to see me Lady Jane?" he asked.

Jane nodded.

"Yes. Why do you not wish to marry me? Is it because I am not desirable to you?" she asked.

Edward sighed.

"It's not any of that. I have fond memories of us as children, but you are not meant to be my wife. I know we would never be happy together as man and wife. Also, I cant help but feel that your father is up to no good. I'm sorry, but you will forever be my cousin and my friend." he said, with a smile.

Jane smiled.

Suddenly, a man grabbed Edward from behind. It was Jane's father, Henry Grey. Edward tried to struggle to loosen the grip. Jane just froze, with tears in her eyes.

Edward looked at Jane, with pleading eyes.

"Cousin, get help. Please." he begged.

Henry Grey chuckled.

"No one will help you." he said.

Suddenly, Henry turned Edward around to face him and held him by the throat. He unsheathed his sword.

Henry glared at Edward.

"No one makes a fool out of a Grey and lives to tell it." he said, as he stabbed Edward in his stomach and the tip of the blade exited his back.

Henry Grey pulled the sword from Edward's abdomen and let him fall to the floor. Edward put his hand on his bleeding wound and began to breath heavily.

Henry Grey spit on Edward and grabbed Jane by her arm and pulled her away from the scene.

After several minutes, William was walking in the corridor and saw his brother lying on the floor, bleeding heavily. He dropped his sword and ran to Edward's side. Edward was unconscious, but was still breathing.

William began to weep.

"Edward. Eddie, little bother wake up. Who did this to you? HELP! GUARDS! THE DUKE OF YORK HAS BEEN STABBED!" he shouted.

 _A/N Here's chapter 26! I know it didn't focus on much, but the next chapter will. I have decided to not do a time jump quite yet, as a few new plot ideas came up. In this chapter, Princess Matilda gave birth to twins! If anyone has the outcome of these two children, please leave ideas. Also, we saw the unfortunate stabling of Prince Edward, Duke of York. Should he live or die? How should Henry Grey be caught? What will King Harry say when he finds out his son has been attacked? Will he feel guilty at all? The next chapter will take place in the New Year. Please Read and Review! Chapter 27 will be up soon!_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 _This chapter will probably be the most dramtic so far. We will see an enraged King out for blood, a Prince fighting for his life, a Princess who must be King and Queen in one body and will be faced with her biggest obstacle yet, and a young woman who was indirectly involved in a crime and may have to pay for the sins of her father. I promised the story was going to get more interesting. You all will have to stay tuned for the outcome of all of these plots. Please Read and Review! Enjoy Chapter 27!_

 **January 5, 1553**

 **Windsor Palace**

 **Windsor, Berkshire, England**

 **Prince Edward's Bedchamber**

Queen Anne sat next to her ailing son. Edward was in a coma. He had lost a lot of blood, but had survived the operation to stop the blood. However, he was battling a fever and an infection. He was in God's hands. Anne had refused to leave his side.

Lady Mary Brandon, Duchess of Suffolk, who had finally joined the Court.

"Your Majesty, please. You must rest." she said.

Anne shook her head.

"No. My son needs me. He needs to wake up." she said.

Mary shed a tear. She wasn't a mother, but she couldn't believe the pain that the King and Queen were going through. She was fond of Prince Edward, since she was his cousin. However, she hated being at Court now. Everyone was in shock that Prince Edward had nearly been murdered in cold blood.

Anne looked up at the ceiling.

"Lord, I know you work in mysterious ways. But, I come to you, not as a Queen, but as a mother. Please spare my son. He's innocent and has done nothing wrong. I ask that you have mercy on the culprit behind his attack. In Jesus name I pray. Amen." she said, as she made the sign of the Cross.

Lady Mary also made the sign and held her head low.

* * *

 **King Henry IX of England's Privy Chamber**

Harry was pacing back and forth, in anger. He was dying to find the culprit who tried to murder his son. His emotions was everywhere. His advisors had seen him cry in sadness and lash out in anger. He turned to Charles Brandon, 2nd Duke of Suffolk and took a deep breath.

He walked closer.

"Charles, is there any change in my son's condition?" he asked.

Charles shook his head.

"No, Your Majesty. He's still critical." he said.

Harry groaned.

"This is all my fault, Cousin. If I hadn't been so hard on him, he wouldn't be in this condition." he said, looking out his window.

Charles sighed. He wasn't a father, so he didn't know how to comfort his cousin, the King. Despite the fact that there was an investigation going on, the entire Court was at a standstill. If Prince Edward died, a murderer was on the loose within Court. However, if the assailant was caught, he was sure to suffer a very violent execution.

Suddenly, Prince William walked in. He had his sword on his hip and was looking very angry.

"Father, Charles. I'm ready to kill the bastard that tried to kill my brother." he said angrily.

Harry frowned at his eldest son.

"William, control yourself this instant. The person who attacked Edward will be dealt with, according to the Treason Act laws. I do not care what rage is within you." he said.

William looked at his father, in shock.

"Father, Edward is my brother and he could be near death. How do you expect me to just stand idly by and watch this bastard get away with nearly killing my brother?!" he asked, raising his voice.

Charles Brandon tried to calm William down.

"Your Highness, I assure you that all is being done to find the culprit. His Majesty is already under pressure." he said.

William scoffed.

"I don't see him doing a damn thing. If Henry VIII was alive, there would be people already being interrogated. I can think of several people who would do this! WHY HASNT THERE BEEN AN ARREST?! PEOPLE SAY YOU ARE A BETTER KINH THAN YOUR FATHER, BUT YOU ARE PROVING YOURSELF TO BE WORSE! EDWARD COULD BE DYING AND THE PERSON WHO DID THIS WILL GET AWAY WITH IT! AT LEAST YOUR FATHER WAS ABOUT ACTION!" he screamed at his father.

Harry glared at his son.

"Don't you ever disrespect me again in your life, William. Now leave my sight." he said, in a dangerous tone.

William walked closer to his father.

"You aren't worthy of being a King, if my brother dies." he said.

Suddenly, Harry slapped William across his face. William grabbed his face, in shock. neither of his parents had ever hit him before.

Harry turned red in his face.

"I...SAID...LEAVE...MY...SIGHT." he said, through gritted teeth.

William nodded and left his father's presence.

Charles looked at Harry.

"Your Majesty, I can't believe you struck the Prince of Wales." he said.

Harry nodded.

"I can't either. I will apologize to him, but I cannot stand his presence right now. He is too hotheaded for me right now." he said.

Charles nodded, trying to understand his cousin.

* * *

 **Palace of Lisbon**

 **Queen Maria of Portugal's Bedchamber**

Mary was saying a prayer at her altar. She had just received the news that her nephew, Prince Edward, Duke of York, had been attacked and was now fighting for his life. She couldn't believe someone in her own country had tried to kill her nephew and he was only fifteen years old.

Carlos came in and looked at his wife, with pity. He knew that she adored her brother and would love to be in England comforting him. The only thing she could do is pray for him.

He walked up and put his hand on her shoulder. Mary looked up.

"I was just praying for my nephew. I can't believe someone did that to him. This is just like the Princes in the Tower." she said, as she teared up.

Carlos sighed.

"He will pull through, sweetheart." he said.

Mary nodded.

"I just don't know who would want to harm him. He was always such a sweet boy. I will never understand some people. What monster would want to try and murder a true Christian Prince? I hope my brother catches the person responsible and makes him suffer." she said.

Carlos nodded.

Mary made the sign of the Cross and stood up from her altar.

"How did everything go today, sweetheart?" she asked.

Carlos smiled.

"Everything was fine. The Treasury is so full, there's no way Duarte can plunder it during his reign." he said.

Mary smiled.

"That's good. I hope he'll be a good King. Just like his father." she said.

Carlos kissed Mary.

"We should really find marriages for Juana and Cristina. I don't know if I should marry them throughout Christendom or here in Portugal." he said.

Mary sighed.

"We will find husbands for them. It would be nice to have just one of them here with their family, since Catarina is leaving us next year, if Infante Juan survives the war against the French." she said.

Carlos hugged Mary.

"We knew this day would come soon. However, she'll only be in Spain. She can visit us." he said.

Mary nodded.

"I know. I'll just miss her. She's our firstborn child." she said

Carlos nodded his head.

"Yes, but she is becoming a woman. She'll be fine in Spain, Maria. I know she will." he said.

* * *

 **Alcala de Henares Palace**

 **Madrid, Castile, Spain**

 **Princess Elizabeth of Spain's Bedchamber**

Elizabeth was reading a letter from her beloved husband. She had a smile on her face, but was also tearing up, since she missed him so much. She was really praying that this war would be over, so that Luis could return to her and little Isabel.

Suddenly, one of the Palace Guards brought a letter.

" _Alteza,_ I bring news from Segovia. The Moor Rebels have seized the Palace." he said.

Elizabeth folded her letter and placed it down.

"My daughter and Lilliana! Get my horse ready! We leave immediately!" she said, as she left her room.

The guards followed her.

"What should we do about the rest of the Royal Family, _Alteza?"_ one of them asked.

Elizabeth continued to walk.

"Place everyone under heavy guard. No Royal Family member is to be left unattended and that's an order! Protect them with your life, if need be. As for Segovia, I want guards to enter the city two different ways. I want to trap the rebels. If we surround them from the east and the west sides, they won't have anywhere to go. The main concern is my daughter." she said.

The guard nodded and continued to follow Elizabeth.

* * *

 **Palace of Segovia**

 **Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **The Royal Nursery**

Lilliana was sitting in a chair, with little Isabel on her lap. She had barricaded her and the two year old little girl in this room, when the guards told her there was danger. Now she was trapped inside, but now her and little Isabel were being watched by a Moorish Guard. He had his mouth and nose covered and wouldn't take his eyes off the two Infantas.

Lilliana glared at him.

"Why are you doing this? We haven't done anything to you." she said, in anger.

The man stood up, unsheathed his sword and held it to Lilliana's neck.

"No more talk. Be silent." he said.

Lilliana stood up, sat Isabel behind her and faced the man.

"If you want to hurt this child, you're going to have to kill me first. I will not go down without a fight. And if you kill me, I pray now that God has mercy on your soul." she said, defiantly.

Suddenly, a guard kicked in the door and hevand the Moor engaged in a swordfight. Lilliana covered Isabel's eyes, as the Moor was stabbed repeatedly in his torso. The guard looked up at Lilliana.

"Are you hurt, _Alteza? "_ he asked.

Lilliana shook her head.

The guard left the room. After a few minutes, Elizabeth walked in, with a look of relief on her face.

She took Isabel from Lilliana's arms.

"Isabel, my darling. Thank God you aren't hurt. Lilliana, are you hurt by any means?" she asked her cousin.

Lilliana shook her head.

"No. I'm just a little scared. I don't want any of the Moors to return." she said.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Don't be scared. Everyone who seized the Palace has either been captured or killed. Let's return to Madrid. I don't want either of you out of my sight from now until the war is over." she said.

Lilliana nodded her head.

"Yes, cousin. I understand." she said.

Elizabeth kissed her daughter's cheek and left the Palace, with Lilliana following close behind her.

* * *

 **Windsor Palace**

 **Lady Jane Grey's Bedchamber**

Jane was sitting on her bed, in tears. She had been filled with immense guilt after what her father did to Prince Edward. She felt horrible that he could die and she was partly to blame. She could hardly believe her father would do such a horrible thing to such a good person. He even told her to pray that Edward dies. She prayed he lived and would be very happy in his choice.

Suddenly, Catherine Grey came in to check on her eldest daughter.

"Jane, darling what's the matter?" she asked, as she sat down beside the terrified looking fifteen year old girl.

Jane nodded her head.

"Yes, Mother. I'm doing well. Is there any news on Prince Edward's attack?" she asked, as she stood up and walked away from her mother.

Catherine shook her head.

"No, there isn't. That poor boy is still fighting for his life. I hope they catch whoever did this and make him suffer just like that sweet Prince." she said.

Jane grew pale at the sound of that.

Catherine looked at her daughter.

"Jane, what's wrong? You don't look well." she said.

Jane shook her head.

"I'm fine, Mother. I just remembered he was attacked outside of my chambers." she said.

Catherine stood up. Something had never added up to her about the night of Edward's attack.

"Jane, why didn't you hear anything that night? I can imagine a fifteen year old boy being stabbed nearly to death would have made some type of commotion. How didn't you hear anything?" she asked.

Jane grew more pale, but suddenly Henry Grey walked in, glaring at Jane.

"Jane was with me that night." he said.

Catherine turned and glared at her husband.

"No. I was with you that night. Then, you disappeared for awhile. Where did you go, Henry?" she asked, walking closer to him.

Henry smirked.

"You have no right to question me, dear wife. I am your husband and I refuse to be interrogated by you." he said.

Catherine grew pale and stepped away from him. She looked at Jane and then at Henry.

"Oh, my God. It was you. You tried to kill Prince Edward. How could you do such a thing to such a sweet boy?" she asked, horrified.

Henry grabbed Catherine by her arm. Jane backed against a wall, in fear.

"That little fucker shamed our eldest daughter in front of the entire Court. I will never let anyone be made a fool of in this family. You will not mention this to anyone. If my head rolls, so will Jane's. That's why I set the scene outside if her rooms. I will make you suffer the worst pain possible if you turn me in. You will have the blood of your own daughter on your hands, sweetheart." he said, coldly, as he threw Catherine to the floor.

Jane rushed to her mother. Catherine looked at her husband.

"How can you be so evil?" she asked.

Henry smirked.

"It's a gift." he said, as he walked out of the room.

Jane hugged her mother.

"Mother, I don't want to be executed. I never wanted Edward to be hurt." she said.

Catherine held her daughter.

"You won't be. I promise I'll think of something." she said.

* * *

 **Prince Edward's Bedchamber**

Edward was still battling a very high fever. Harry was now sitting with his ailing son and was overcome with emotion. He couldn't believe he was close to losing his son. He never thought he would have to have a Priest give one of his children their Last Rites. He was praying to God to forgive him as well, because he had murder in his heart and was thinking of becoming the tyrant that his father was.

Harry took his son's hand.

"Eddie, my beloved son. Please return back to us. You are such a blessing to your mother and I. I'll never forget the day you were born. You were so fair. Your mother said you glistened like an angel. I was so happy when you were you born. By your birth, we felt like a true family. Edward you must open your eyes and join us again. Please don't leave us son." he said, as tears fell from his eyes.

Suddenly, a hand touched Harry's shoulder. He looked up and saw his oldest son, William.

Harry stood up and hugged him.

"William, I am very sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did. I love you, son." he said.

William nodded.

"I love you too, Father. I apologize for disrespecting you. I know that what happened to Edward is bothering you more than anyone." he said.

Harry nodded.

"I feel like I failed him as a father and as a King." he said.

William shook his head.

"No, Father. You have never failed us. We will find the bastard who did this to him." he said.

Harry looked at Edward, who was sweating profusely from his fever his entire torso was covered by a bandage.

"I hope so. I just don't want your brother to leave us." he said.

* * *

 ** _The Spirit Realm_**

 _Edward was dressed completely in white, watching the exchange between his brother and father. He couldn't believe that he was so close to death. He tried to get their attention, but they couldn't see or hear him. Was he really going to die?_

 _"Is this what my fate is meant to be?" he asked aloud to himself._

 _Suddenly, a woman spoke to him._

 _"That is entirely up to you, sweetheart." she said._

 _Edward looked around him and came face to face with a woman he hadn't seen, since her death three years ago._

 _"Grandmother Katherine?" he asked, in slight disbelief._

 _Katherine of Aragon smiled and nodded her head. She looked beautiful and healthy again. She told was dressed in a gown of white. She had a silver veil that covered her hair._

 _Edward smiled._

 _"It's wonderful to see you again, Grandmother. I've missed you so much." he said._

 _Katherine touched Edward's cheek._

 _"I've missed you as well, but my time on Earth came to an end. You have grown into a wonderful young man. You are your father's pride and joy." she said._

 _Edward shook his head._

 _"No. I embarrassed him. I was a disobedient child. I don't deserve his love." he said._

 _Katherine shook her head._

 _"No, you stood up for yourself and you will be remembered for that. You do not belong to the Grey family. They ate not your future. I can't tell you everything, but you are destined to be a wonderful young man with a Golden future. You just have to trust me that your future does not belong in a monastery." she said._

 _Edward sighed._

 _"Grandmother, I love the Lord so much. I want to dedicate my life to him. I don't want any other cause in life. Maybe I can be the Archbishop of Canterbury, since the last few we've had have been corrupt." he said._

 _Katherine nodded._

 _"That is true. However, that position is not for you." she said._

 _Edward sighed._

 _"Grandmother, am I going to die?" he asked._

 _Katherine looked at him, with a serious look on her face._

 _"That's up to you, my love. You can live or I can escort you into the Kingdom of Heaven. The choice is all yours, Edward." she said._

 _Edward looked at his grandmother and was conflicted. He didn't want to leave his family and cause his parents great grief, but he also loved the Lord and knew that death was just the next step in life. He had no idea what to do: Accept life or die?_

 _A/N sorry about the cliffhanger! So what should happen in the next Chapter? Should Edward live or die? How should Henry Grey get caught? How should Elizabeth punish the men who took her daughter and Infanta Lilliana hostage? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review! Chapter 28 is currently in the works!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 _Chapter 28 is here! I know it was wrong of me to keep you on the edges of your seats. However, it will be worth it. The question on whether Prince Edward will live or die will be answered in the first part of this story. I won't spoil it anymore, but you all will be happy ㈴2. Also, we will see a glimpse of another Royal Family, so I hope you all don't get confused. Also, please pay attention to the little things in one particular character, because it will all make sense I'm future chapters. Also, I hope you are all prepared for a long story, because I'm still writing until the year 1603. I hope you all stay until the. Also, I have not abandoned my other story, Golden Beginning. I will post another chapter there shortly. Also, we will see a dark side of King Harry very soon. Please Read and Review!_

 **January 6, 1553**

 **Windsor Palace**

 **Prince Edward, Duke of York's Bedchamber**

Prince William had fallen asleep by his brother's side. The physician had officially given up on the teenage Prince and he was left in the hands of God. Queen Anne was in her private chapel and had been praying all night, with her entire household. William just wanted to be near his brother's side. He vowed to not let the man who attacked Edward get away with it.

Suddenly, William heard a moan. He woke up and came face to face face with his beloved younger brother.

Edward tried to focus his eyes.

"William? Where am I?" he asked, weakly.

William made the sign of the Cross and kissed Edward's forehead.

"Little brother, you are well. It's a miracle." he said.

Edward looked around the room.

"I feel like I've fallen off the roof of Hampton Court. Where's mother and father?" he asked weakly.

William looked at a guard to go and get King Harry and Queen Anne.

Edward tried to sit up, but William stopped him.

"No, brother. Lie still. You must be seen by the physician before you are to move.

Edward looked at William, in confusion, but nodded his head.

After several moments, Queen Anne walked in, with tears in her eyes.

She ran to her second son and hugged him gently.

"My boy. My sweet, precious boy. God has heard our prayers. He spared you." she said.

Harry walked in and was shocked at what he saw. Edward was truly awake and was going to live. He wouldn't have to bury his son.

Harry walked up to Edward and tried to hold back tears.

"I'm glad to see you awake, son." he said.

Edward smiled weakly, but did not try to sit up.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Your concern about me is more than generous." he said.

Harry knelt down next to his son and took his hand.

"My dearest boy, I humbly ask you for your forgiveness as your father and King. If you wish to enter the Church, I will not stop you." he said.

Edward smiled.

"Thank you, Father. However, I am not going to enter the Church. I will remain the Duke of York, but I wish to remain chaste and unmarried, unless the Lord says differently." he said.

Harry nodded his head.

"I will let you do that son. I promise we will never be divided as a family again." he said.

Anne took Harry's hand.

"Sweetheart, let us let Edward rest. We can go visit the other children. Also, we should have a letter sent to Matilda." she said.

Harry nodded his head.

"You're right. Let's let him rest." he said as he, Anne and William left Edward to rest.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Queen Anne felt a slight pain In her abdomen, that she dismissed as nothing.

* * *

 **January 8, 1553**

 **Palace of Girona**

 **Girona, Aragon, Spain**

Queen Juana and Emperor Charles were going over battle plans with their war council. Queen Juana had a new goal I'm her mind: Conquer Navarre and place it back under Spanish rule. The city of Girona had been invaded by the French Troops, however they were decimated by Juana's army. She was victorious. Since it was winter and there was snow falling, she decided that everyone take refuge in the palace of Girona.

Charles looked at his mother.

"What should we do now. Mother? This snow is not letting up." he said.

Juana began to think hard. She had at least one thousand soldiers to care for abs and compensate. Thankfully, she wasn't strapped financially, however she knew the French probably had a larger army. Also, with the winter weather bearing down, she couldn't let her troops down.

She stood up and walked near a window.

"We have resources that will last us awhile. Give the soldiers extra blankets and warm wine to warm themselves, while they are in their tents. Make sure they have plenty of wood for their fires. Also, send a letter to your daughter, Queen Adriana of Naples." she said.

Charles looked at his mother, in confusion.

"What can she do, Mother?" he asked.

Juana looked at her son.

"The King of Naples is my grandson. Your sister, the Dowager Queen of Naples writes me and tells me that Naples is a very wealthy country. With your daughter as the current Queen, maybe she can convince Alfonso to send us troops. I hear he loves Adriana very much." she said.

Charles nodded his head.

"Very well. I'll make sure I get that letter sent to her as soon as possible." he said.

Juana nodded her head. She turned to one of her advisors, Diego Hurtado de Mendoza, Duke of the Infantado. He was married to Charles's eldest surviving child, Infanta Maria, Duchess of the Infantado. Unlike her parents, Juana wasn't too fond of the powerful Mendoza family, but they were loyal to the Crown and Diego loved her granddaughter, Maria.

She sighed.

"Any suggestions, Diego?" she asked.

Diego stood up. Although he was nearing forty years old, he was still very attractive. He and the beautiful Infanta Maria made a beautiful couple.

"Yes, _Majestad._ I suggest we write to your nephew, the King of Portugal, to send more troops. He is not currently involved in a war. I'm sure he could spare a few hundred." he said.

Juana nodded her head.

"I think you may be right. However, I don't want to just depend on that. Let's see what Naples says first. I don't want to be in debt to two Christian Kingdoms , while fighting a third." she said, as she walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Infante Luis, Prince of Asturias Bedchamber**

Luis was kneeling in front of his altar, saying a deep prayer. He looked forward to this quiet time, especially after seeing war. He prayed for the souls of the men who had all lost their lives. He asked God to shelter him and his family from the enemy.

Suddenly, Infante Juan came in the room. War had taken a toll on the young man. He had changed in different ways. He was more serious about things, even though he had bedded several women since the war started. Now at twenty-three years old, he was still handsome and with the war, had let his hair grown down past his shoulders.

Juan cleared his throat.

"Luis, do you mind if I sleep here tonight? Pedro has two whores for the night and I really need the sleep." he said.

Luis nodded.

"Yes, but only tonight." he said, as he concluded his prayers stood up.

Juan laid on the spare bed. He looked over to Luis, who had taken his shirt off.

"Did you hear about what Elizabeth did in Segovia?" he asked.

Luis smiled and nodded.

"Yes and I have never been more proud of her. How did you hear about it?" he asked.

Juan handed him a letter.

"My sister, Maria, sent me that letter. I didn't know we still had problems with some of those Moors. I thought they left sixty years ago." he said.

Luis nodded.

"They resurfaced about four years ago. It wasn't a huge deal. Grandmother Juana just burned them." he said.

Juan sighed.

"I just hope it doesn't end in Civil War again. I hate war. I want to go back home." he admitted.

Luis nodded his head.

"Unfortunately, our place is at war. I hate it, as well. However, I'm not going to let them take my daughter's birthright from her. France isn't going to keep invading us. I hate being away from Elizabeth and Isabel, but I will fight for them." he said.

Juan admired his nephew's courage. He stood up and walked near Luis.

"Luis, I want to apologize to you. Ever since we were children, I have always been jealous of you. You were the heir after my brother. You and your sister were always Father and Grandmother's concern. I resented you for it. However, after seeing this war, I realize the burden you have to carry and I do not envy it. I hope you can forgive me." he said.

Luis smiled and hugged Juan.

"You are more than just my uncle. You are my closest friend. We grew up together. My true companion, other than my sister. I'll always forgive you, Juan. My heart cannot stay angry at you." he said.

Juan smiled. He finally knew that no matter what, he had at least one friend, other than his own sister.

* * *

 **January 10, 1553**

 **Windsor Palace**

 **Charles Brandon, 2nd Duke of Suffolk's Bedchamber**

Charles and Mary were lying in bed, holding on to one another. They had not had a moment to themselves like this. Charles never thought that he would fall in love with any woman he married, but Mary just had such a claim on his heart. Besides her physical beauty, which was her fair skin, fiery hair and warm hazel eyes, she was intelligent and kind.

He kissed Mary's cheek.

"I thank God Prince Edward survived. I don't know what I would have done with the King, if he were to suffer such a loss." he said.

Mary nodded her head.

"I am too. Now I can feel less guilty about returning to Westhorpe Hall." she said.

Charles looked at his wife.

"Why do you need to return home? Are you ill?" he asked.

Mary nodded her head.

"Yes, but I pray your child will give me rest soon." she said.

Charles' eyes opened in shock.

"Are you with child already?" he asked.

Mary nodded her head.

"Yes. The midwife says I should be brought to childbed in August." she said.

Charles hugged and kissed his wife.

"Oh, darling I am so happy. However, don't leave so quickly. Let's wait until the child quickens." he said.

Mary nodded her head.

"Anything you want, my love." she said.

Charles leaned in to kiss her again, but they were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

Charles rolled his eyes, got out of bed and went to open the door. It was his sister, Lady Catherine Grey.

Charles looked at his elder sister, in confusion.

"Catherine, what are you doing here this late at night?" he asked.

Catherine shushed him, looked behind her and came in the door. After coming in, she spotted Mary.

Catherine grew red in her face.

"I'm so sorry, Mary. I thought Charles was alone." she said.

Mary shook her head.

"No, but I can leave if that would make you more comfortable." she said.

Catherine shook her head.

"No, you are my brother's wife. I will not disrespect you in such a manner. However, please keep our talk private. No one is to know." she said.

Mary nodded her head.

"You have my word." she said.

Catherine turned towards her brother.

"Henry has really gone crazy. He's the one who tried to kill Prince Edward." he said.

Charles was taken aback by his sister's revelation. Mary sat back down on the bed, in shock.

Charles glared at his sister.

"That bastard has definitely gone mad. Why did he do something so damn stupid?" he asked.

Catherine sat down in a chair.

"Henry is convinced that the King advised Prince Edward to repudiate his betrothal to Jane in open Court, in an attempt to embarrass the Grey Family. According to what he said, he told Jane to send a message to see Prince Edward and after they talked for awhile, Henry grabbed Edward and stabbed him." she said.

Mary gasped. Charles folded his arms and shook his head.

"He is going to burn in Hell for this. You have to tell the King what you know. He committed treason. You've been in hell married to this snake for twenty years. You can end it now." he said.

Catherine smiled at the thought of being free of Henry and just enjoying her three daughters and maybe even remarrying to a much kinder man. However, she knew she couldn't take that risk.

She shook her head.

"Charles, if I turn him in, he will implicate my Jane and she will follow him to the scaffold. I don't think I could survive my child being executed." she admitted.

Mary looked at Catherine.

"He would willingly let his daughter be beheaded?" she asked, in slight disbelief

Catherine nodded her head.

"He knows that it would hurt me most of all. Also, it could even affect my other two daughters. Katherine and Mary would have a much difficult time finding husbands at Court, because they would be branded as the daughters and sisters of two traitors." she said.

Charles nodded.

"She's right. We need to find a way to solve this, without Jane losing her life in the process. Until then, no one is to say anything. Is that understood?" he asked.

Both his wife and sister nodded their heads.

Charles looked at Catherine.

"Go back to your chambers. Quietly." he said.

Catherine stood to her feet and walked to the door. Before exiting, she turned and looked back at Charles and Mary.

She smiled.

"Thank you both so much." she said.

* * *

 **Alcala de Henares Palace**

 **Madrid, Castile, Spain**

 **Princess Elizabeth of Spain's Bedchamber**

Elizabeth was sitting by the fire, holding her two year old daughter, as she slept. Elizabeth had not let little Isabel out of her sight since the incident in Segovia. She felt like a failure as a mother. She couldn't believe that her only child was put in such danger.

There was a knock at her door.

Elizabeth stood up.

"Come in." she said.

Andres de Cabrera walked in, holding a document.

" _Alteza,_ these are the death warrants for you to sign. Queen Juana has said that anyone involved in the plot must die. As Regent, you must order it." he said calmly.

Elizabeth nodded her head and began to sign the warrants. She did not want these men to die, but they had placed the life of her only child in danger and she could not forgive that.

She sighed.

"I hate that I am causing their deaths. However, this is my family. Isabel is my only child. I am so worried about her." she admitted.

Andres smiled. Behind the stoic public appearance, there was a young mother, who worried for her daughter.

" _Alteza,_ forgive me for speaking above my station, but Infanta Isabel is very well protected. Nothing will happen to her. I assure you. She won't be an only child for long. Soon, the war will be over and you and Infante Luis will provide Spain with it's future." he said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you. Before you go, I must ask you about my sister. I hear you all had another child." she said.

Andres nodded.

"We did. A son that we named Enrique, after your brother, the King of England." he said.

Elizabeth sighed.

"I miss my family. Please tell her I love her and I will keep her in my prayers." she said.

Andres nodded.

"I will. As you know, one of the Princes of England was nearly murdered. My wife was tempted to return to England to comfort the King. However, Queen Juana may not give permission." he said.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"I doubt it. It is way too dangerous, especially with the war and it doesn't help that one of my nephews is betrothed to the eldest French Princess, Elisabeth of Valois and my niece is betrothed to the Dauphin. Queen Juana was not happy with my brother." she admitted.

Andres glared.

"My wife is a Princess and a former Queen. She should be treated as such." he said.

Before Elizabeth could say anything else, he took the signed death warrants, bowed and left Elizabeth in her room.

Elizabeth sat back down and sighed. She loved her sister, but she also barely knew her. She hadn't seen Isabella since she was nearly six years old. Both of her sisters were basically adults by the time of her birth. She managed to have a close relationship with Mary, but Isabella was more distant.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Isabella deserves better than this." she said aloud.

* * *

 **January 20, 1553**

 **Windsor Palace**

 **King Henry IX of England's Bedchamber**

Harry was sitting by his fire, reading his Bible. He was very thankful that Edward had survived and even ordered Masses be held to thank God for his survival and his slow, but steady recovery. According to the physician, it would take weeks before Edward could leave his bed. He was truly lucky to be alive.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Harry looked up.

"Come in." he said.

Charles Brandon walked in and bowed.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." he said.

Harry smiled at his cousin.

"Good Morning, Charles. It's a little early for business. What can I do for you?" he asked.

Charles sighed.

"We have a message from France. The King has repudiated the betrothals of Princess Eleanor and the Dauphin and Prince Owen and Princess Elisabeth of Valois." he said.

Harry glared.

"Why didn't I see this coming? What are his reasons?" he asked, trying to hold his temper.

Charles cleared his throat.

"He feels that little Elisabeth of Valois deserves a grander match than the third born son of a King. He feels that since she is the eldest daughter, she deserves to be a Queen. He sees no political advantage of keeping that betrothal. He is still waiting to keep the betrothal of the Dauphin and Princess Eleanor, however he wants to increase her dowry from three hundred thousand pounds to six hundred thousand." he said.

Harry laughed.

"Now I see the issue. He needs more money to keep his war with Spain going. Well, I'm not his banker. I'm sure I can find more marriages for my children. Tell the Council to send a letter to the King of France that I understand his plight, but will not help him. Even have enough problems here at home. I don't really care that Spain is decimating the French." he said.

Charles nodded and turned to leave. Before he left, he turned around.

"Your Majesty, I should tell you now. I'm going to be a father." he said.

Harry smiled at his cousin.

"It's about time, old man. I know you and Lady Mary will be wonderful parents. Remember that a daughter is a blessing, just as much as a son." he said sternly.

Charles nodded.

"I know that, Your Majesty. Besides, Mary isn't even twenty years old yet. If this child isn't a son, we have plenty of time." he said.

Harry nodded his head.

"That's true. Also, I need another letter sent to Spain." he said.

Charles nodded.

"Is it for Princess Elizabeth?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

"No. It's for Isabella. I wish to congratulate her on the birth of her son." he said.

Charles nodded his head.

"I'll have it sent right away." he said.

Harry smiled and nodded and continued to read his Bible. He knew that his sister and he did not have the best relationship, but now his hatred was placed on the attempted killer of his son. Hatred of his elder sister just did not seem plausible anymore.

* * *

 **January 23, 1553**

 **Edinburgh Palace**

 **Queen Mary of Scots' Bedchamber**

Young Queen Mary was sitting at her desk, going over her Latin. She would be turning eleven years old by the end of the year and she was showing great maturity for her age. She was also showing signs of being a beautiful young woman, with her long auburn hair, fair skin and hazel eyes. She was also becoming tall like her mother, Mary of Guise.

Suddenly, her door opened and her grandmother, Dowager Queen Margaret, walked in. Now at age sixty-three years old, Margaret was starting to slow down. However, she was still formidable and was not willing to back down to anyone, especially her French-born daughter-in-law.

She kissed Mary's forehead.

"How are your lessons going, my dear?" she asked.

Mary looked at her grandmother.

"They are excellent, my Lady Grandmother. My Latin seems very simple." she said.

Margaret nodded her head.

"Excellent. As Queen, the more languages you know, the better. You don't want foreign diplomats to visit the Court and see Scotland's Queen as frivolous and weak. You need to be strong, strict, unyielding." she said.

Mary cocked her head.

"I thought as a wife, I am supposed to yield and submit unto my husband? If that is true, I don't want him to be my subject. I want him to be my equal, especially since I will never be seen as his equal, since I am not a man." she said.

Margaret listened to her granddaughter. She was proud that her granddaughter had finally stopped whining and was willing to be diplomatic.

"That's true. I am looking forward to your marriage. England and Scotland united under one ruler. I hope I live to see it." she said.

Mary stood up.

"You will, Grandmother. I always want you by my side." she said.

Margaret touched Mary's cheek.

"One day, I will no longer be apart of this world. I am doing my best to prepare you for that time. The time when you will be your own woman and the decision will rest with you. Everything that you have learned from me, you will pass on to your own children, especially your son that will inherit both Crowns. I just want you to know that I love you, Mary. I always have and I always will and I just want the best for you." she said.

Mary smiled.

"I love you too, Grandmother." she said.

* * *

 **January 31, 1553**

 **Stockholm Palace**

 **Princess Matilda of Sweden's Bedchamber**

Matilda was watching both of her children sleep. She was captivated by their beauty. Prince Johan was her perfect angel. He had grown more chubby in the month since his birth and he still had a film of pale blonde hair. Princess Astrid was the opposite of her twin brother. She was a fiery redhead and was crying almost constantly, to the distress of her nurses. Matilda found the way to soothe her fussy daughter and now both twins slept peacefully at night.

There was a knock at the door.

Matilda looked up.

"Come in." she said.

King Gustav of Sweden walked in and smiled at his daughter-in-law. Matilda rapidly stood to her feet and bowed before him.

"Your Majesty." she said.

Gustav held his hand up.

"None of that is necessary. I just came to check on my grandchildren, however I see I came at a bad time." he said.

Matilda smiled.

"They sleep like angels. I'm sorry, Your Majesty. If I had known you were coming to see them, I would not have put them down so early." she said.

Gustav shook his head.

"No. They need their sleep. You are doing a wonderful job in being their mother." he said.

Matilda smiled.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." she said.

The door opened and Prince Edward walked in. Once he saw his father, he bowed.

"Father, what has made you grace us with your presence?" he asked.

Gustav smiled and pointed at the twins.

"Sweden's future." he simply said.

Eric looked at his son and daughter and smiled.

"They are healthy and strong. I will make sure that my wife and I have many more sons to secure Sweden, Father." he said.

Gustav nodded.

"Excellent, however let our beautiful Princess get her strength back. Too many pregnancies took your beloved stepmother, Queen Margaret, away frome too soon. I do not want you to suffer the same pain I had to endure losing her." he said.

Eric looked at Matilda. He had to admit that in the year and a half since their marriage, he had grown fond of her and was even beginning to love her. He did still have affairs, but he kept them out of her sight and now she had provided Sweden with its next generation. He was beginning to care more for his wife.

Eric smiled.

"I will not do anything to endanger my beloved wife." he said.

Matilda smiled. She did love Eric, but she would always make sure to keep her wits about herself for protection.

 _A/N Phew! Another long chapter for you guys. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is currently in the works. As you all saw here, Charles and Mary Brandon are expecting their first child together. What should the gender of the new baby be? Gender and name suggestions are welcome. Also, there will be major drama and conflict coming soon. There will be a time jump happening soon, probably after the summer of 1553.i don't want to spoil too much, but heads will roll. Prince Edward is on the mend as well, since I decided not to kill him. I'm still debating on how to reveal Henry Grey. I have one idea, but it's in the air still. Please Read and Review! Chapter 29 will be up very soon!_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 _Chapter 29 has finally arrived! Just so everyone is aware, this chapter is taking place in early April 1553, so it's been a little over two months since Chapter 28. Several things will be happening in this chapter, so I hope you all are excited. If you all have any suggestions or comments, please leave them in a review or in a message. Please Read and Review!_

 **April 8, 1553**

 **Windsor Palace**

 **Queen Anne of England's Bedchamber**

Lady Mary Brandon was sewing with Anne and the other Ladies-in-waiting. She was feeling utterly guilty about the fact that she knew who stabbed Prince Edward and she couldn't say anything about it, without it affecting her husband's family. She rested her hand on her swollen five month pregnant belly.

Anne looked at the young Duchess.

"Are you ill, Lady Mary?" she asked.

Mary shook her head.

"No, Your Majesty. Just a little discomfort is all." she said.

Anne smiled.

"I know the feeling. I've carried six children and they all were hard work. How old are you, Lady Mary?" she asked.

Mary smiled.

"Nearly twenty years old, Your Majesty." she answered.

Anne sighed.

"By your age, I was already a mother to two of my children. Hopefully you and the Duke of Suffolk will have a healthy, large family." she said.

Mary nodded.

"I pray that happens, Your Majesty." she said.

Anne nodded her head and returned to her sewing.

Mary looked back at her sewing. She couldn't believe she was keeping the secret of Prince Edward from ever3, especially his mother. Queen Anne had been nothing but kind to her and she felt that she deserved better than this.

* * *

 **April 10, 1553**

 **Bradley House, Wiltshire, England**

 **The Gardens**

Lord John Tudor was reading a book, while his stepmother and half sister were playing on a blanket in the grass. He loved these moments. He was find of his younger half-sister, despite the fact that he was nearly seventeen years old and she was nearly five.

Suddenly, one of the servants walked up to them. He had a letter in his hands with the Royal Seal.

Catherine stood to her feet.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" she said, while holding little Anne by her shoulders.

The servant shook his head.

"Pardon me, My Lady, but I was informed by the King's messenger to give this letter to Lord John." he said.

John took the letter from the servant.

"Thank you, you may leave us." he said.

The servant bowed and left. John looked at the letter and then looked up at his stepmother.

"I wonder what this could be." he said to her.

Catherine shook her head.

"I'm not sure. You may as well open it." she said.

John sighed and opened the seal and began to read the letter. After reading most of the letter, he gasped in shock.

Catherine touched her stepson's arm, in concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

John looked up at her.

"The King is calling me to join the Navy. I am to report in by the end of the week.." he said.

Catherine opened her eyes, in shock. She honestly didn't want her stepson to leave and go. She was worried about him.

"We should probably tell your father about this." she said.

John nodded and began walking back toward the house.

* * *

 **Edmund, Duke of Somerset's Office**

Edmund was going over some if his estate papers. He was proud that everything seemed to be running very well in his home.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. He looked up from his work.

"Come in." he said.

John and Catherine walked in, frantically.

Edmund stood up, in panic.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Annie?" he asked.

John shook his head.

"No, Father. I received this letter from the King's Council." he said, handing his father his letter.

Edmund began to read the letter. He sighed. He knew that this letter was out if his hand.

He handed the letter to his youngest son.

"We better prepare for your departure son. You have to report to Hampshire soon, son." he said.

Catherine opened her eyes, in shock.

"Edmund, you can't be serious. He's just a boy. We can't send him to sea." she said.

Edmund sighed.

"It's the King's orders. Besides, John will train first. Since he's the third son, it's what the King thinks is best." he said.

Catherine, with tears in her eyes, nodded her head and left the room, before she broke down.

Edmund looked at John.

"Don't be afraid, son. Just think of this as an adventure. You'll get to see the world." he said.

John smiled.

"I'm not afraid, Father. I just don't want you to feel alone. Mark is at Court, George is with his wife in Scotland, Charlotte and Mary are both married and Anne is just a child. I hate that I'm leaving, but I promise that I will return safely and carry the protection of our Lord with me." he said.

Edmund hugged his son.

"That's all I can ask, my son." he said.

* * *

 **April 24, 1553**

 **Palace of Lisbon**

 **Lisbon, Portugal**

Infanta Catarina and Infante Duarte were studying their Latin. Duarte was becoming very frustrated at his lessons. The fourteen year old Portuguese Prince couldn't focus long enough to understand his Latin, like his older sister.

He closed his book, in frustration.

Catarina looked up at him, in alarm.

"What's wrong, Duarte?" she asked.

He sighed.

"I hate that I'm not smart, like you. Latin is so much easier for you. My tutor is always saying how you could easily have a conversation in Latin when you were only five or six years old. Why must I learn Latin in the first place?" he asked, clearly frustrated.

Catarina closed her book.

"Because not all other rulers speak Portuguese. Latin is not only for prayers, but it's excellent at conducting state business." she said.

Duarte rolled his eyes.

"I wish you would become Queen of Portugal. That way I could enjoy my life as a mere Infante." he said.

Catarina frowned at him.

"That's not the path God is leading you. You will be King and there's nothing more to be said. I have no desire to be Queen. I'm very happy that I'll be a Duchess." she said.

Duarte frowned again.

"Basically, you'll be married to a man who won't value you, unless you give him sons. I wonder what this Juan character is like." he said.

Catarina smiled.

"Instead of worrying about my future married life, you need to pay more attention to your studies." she said, as she tapped a book in his head.

What they both didn't know was that their father, King Carlos was watching both of them. He looked at Catarina and was proud of her knowledge. He suddenly had a a great idea.

He stepped into the room and cleared his throat. Catarina and Duarte stood up, in shock. Carlos smiled at the two teenagers.

"I didn't mean to alarm you. Catarina, may I speak to you for a moment?" he asked.

Catarina nodded her head, sat her book down and followed her father out of the room.

Carlos smiled at his eldest daughter.

"Your tutors tell me that you are much more advanced in Latin. Unfortunately, your brother seems to be falling behind." he said.

Catarina nodded.

"It's true, Father. He's a smart boy, but Latin isn't his strongest subject. I wish I could help him more." she said.

Carlos smiled.

"I believe you can. Why don't you assist your brother, until you depart for Castile next year? I think it would help you as well, especially when you have children." he said.

Catarina smiled.

"I'd be happy to help him, Father." she said, proudly.

Suddenly, a young man approached Carlos and Catarina. He had light brown hair, hazel-green eyes and a tan complexion. He was attractive to most of the women at Court.

Catarina smiled and hugged him.

"Cousin Martim! You've returned from Italy. How are you?" she asked.

Martim smiled at his younger cousin. Martim was the second son of Infanta Juana of Portugal, Carlos' oldest surviving sister and her late husband, Joham Guerra, Duke of Trancoso and Count of Miranda do Corvo. Ever since his father's death in 1550, Martim's older brother, Rodrigo, was the current Duke.

"I'm well, Infanta. I'm glad to see you." he asked.

Catarina smiled at her cousin.

"That's wonderful." she said

Carlos turned toward his daughter.

"Return to your lessons. I will visit you later." he said.

Catarina kissed her father and left.

Carlos turned to his nephew.

"How is your wound healing?" he asked, in great concern.

Martim grabbed his side and smiled.

"It's healing nicely. Those damn heretics thought an arrow would kill Martim Guerra. I have God with me and he will not let me die." he said.

Carlos smiled at his nephew's fearless attitude.

"Be that as it may, I called you from Italy, because I have a more personal position for you." he said.

Martim bowed his head.

"I am at Your Majesty's service." he said.

Carlos cleared his throat.

"I am proud of the work your work in Italy. However, I do not want you in constant danger. It's not fair to your mother or you. So, your new position is to guard my wife, the Queen. You'll follow her wherever she needs to go and make sure she's safe at all times. Do you think that you can do that?" he asked.

The twenty-three year old man nodded his head.

"Of course, Your Majesty. However, may I please meet the Queen and become reacquainted with her? I have not seen her since the birth and christening of Infanta Cristina." he said.

Carlos nodded his head.

"Let us go to her now then." he said, as the two men walked towards the Queen's Chambers.

* * *

 **Queen Maria of Portugal's Bedchamber**

Mary was sitting with her ladies-in-waiting, sewing prayer cloths. Now that she was approaching middle age, Mary was showing similar qualities to her late mother, Katherine of Aragon. Also with her was her youngest surviving daughter, Infanta Cristina. The little three year old was not as delicate anymore, to the relief of her parents.

Suddenly, King Carlos and Martim walked in. All if Mary's maids stood and bowed.

Little Cristina ran up to Carlos with her arms up.

" _Papai!"_ she said.

Carlos picked his daughter up and kissed her cheek.

"My darling. Are you being a good girl for _Mamãe?"_ he asked.

Cristina nodded. Carlos walked up and embraced Mary. She kissed his cheek.

He smiled at his wife.

"How are you, darling?" he asked.

Mary smiled.

"I'm well." she said.

Carlos brought Martim closer.

"You remember Martim, don't you?" he asked.

Mary smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do. How are you, Martim?" she asked her nephew through marriage.

Martim kissed bowed and kissed Mary's hand.

"I'm well, Your Majesty." he said.

Carlos cleared his throat.

"I've called Martim from Italy to be your personal guard." he said to Mary.

Mary looked at Martim and nodded.

"Well, I welcome you to my household. I can't guarantee that you'll find much excitement, but since you are not with your mother, you can always talk to me. I hope you understand that." she said.

Martim nodded his head.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." he said.

Carlos left Martim to his work and Mary returned to her sewing. While guarding her, Martim couldn't help but admire Mary's beauty. Although she was in her mid-thirties and had gone through six pregnancies, she was very attractive. Her auburn hair had darkened as she got older , her skin remained fair and her eyes were youthful and dark blue. Her looks reminded him of a certain Italian woman that he had to leave behind.

Martim smiled to himself.

" _My Theresa."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **May 4, 1553**

 **Alcazar of Segovia**

 **Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **Princess Elizabeth of Asturias' Bedchamber**

Elizabeth was reading one of her favorite books, while her daughter played on the floor. Elizabeth had not let her daughter out of her sight, since she was taken hostage. Elizabeth wanted to protect her child, especially since she had no siblings yet. Although all of the culprits were put to death, Elizabeth was still uneasy.

Suddenly, Infanta Maria, Duchess of the Infantado walked in. She was the eldest daughter and surviving child of Charles V. At thirty-five years old, she still had beauty, but she stayed to herself and tended to her children in husband's estate.

Elizabeth smiled at her cousin.

"What can I do for you, Maria?" she asked.

Maria sighed.

"This war is getting out of hand. I worry for my husband, my brother, and my father." she said.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"I know the pain. I pray constantly for them all." she said.

Maria smiled.

"I'm very happy that my eldest son will be married soon, but I also have news for my husband, when he returns from war." she said.

Elizabeth looked at her cousin.

"What is the news?" she asked.

Maria smiled.

"I'm with child again." she said.

Elizabeth smiled and hugged her cousin.

"That is most welcoming news. I'm sure your husband will be delighted." she said, forcing a smile.

Maria looked at Elizabeth, with concern.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Elizabeth sighed.

"I just want Luis to return, so that I can do my duty for Spain. My daughter is an only child and that's concerning me. I need Luis home with me,so that I may do my duty as a future Queen and as a woman." she said.

Maria nodded, in understanding.

"You want more children to secure Spain. That's completely understandable. Castile has had two consecutive Queens. I'm sure they want a male heir. However, you are only twenty years old. Luis will return home and you will have over a dozen children." she said, with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you, Maria. I needed that encouragement and those kind words." she said.

After that, the two women began to sew together, silently praying for the safety of their husbands and for Spain.

* * *

 **May 22, 1553**

 **Windsor Palace**

 **Queen Anne of England's Bedchamber**

Anne was sitting at dinner, with Lady Mary Brandon. She had grown fond of the young Duchess and was always happy to have her company. However, recently, King Harry had confided in. Anne that Lady Mary was anxious about the impending birth of her first child.

Anne smiled at the younger woman.

"Is the roast meat to your liking, Lady Mary?" she asked, politely.

Mary gave a small smile.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I an just wondering why you summoned me for supper." she said.

Anne gave a small laugh.

"I summoned you, because I know that you are at ill-ease with the upcoming birth of your child. I know this must be a lonely time for you. Your mother is no longer with us, your sister, the Duchess of Norfolk, has her own family and your stepmother is tending your younger sister in the countryside. I just wanted to tell you that you are going to have a healthy baby and many more to come. As long as you carry the Lord with you, fear nothing." she said, with confidence.

Anne looked at Lady Mary, who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Anne looked at the young woman, in confusion. Lady Mary seemed troubled by more than just her pregnancy.

Anne cleared her throat.

"Lady Mary?" she said, trying to get Lady Mary's attention.

Mary looked at Anne.

"Yes, Your Majesty." she said.

Anne looked at her.

"Please tell me what is troubling you so much, that you seem far away from here." Anne said.

Lady Mary weighed her options. She was tired of carrying this dark secret from everyone. She was fond of the Queen and did not want to fall out of her favor, or worse... Be killed for withholding the truth about Prince Edward's stabbing.

She sighed. She had to somehow relieve this burden.

" _I'm sorry Charles, but I can't keep this burden on me."_ she thought to herself.

She rested her hand on her stomach, before looking up at Queen Anne, who had a patient look on her face.

Mary cleared her throat softly.

"Your Majesty, something was told to me in confidence and I do not want to betray that, but it is weighing on me. Someone in this Court has committed an atrocity that resulted in harm to another. The person who told me this was not directly involved , but is concerned for the sake of others surrounding the person and what might befall them if the secret is revealed. Unfortunately, the issue involves children , which complicates the matter further, and a public embarrassment, which is what caused the act to occur. My conscience tells me that the parties involved need to know, but the outcome of what could happen is severe and I fear for the innocent bystanders who were involved against their will. Should I come forward with what I know and betray this person's trust, or should I let things unfold according to whatever plan God has for these people?" she asked.

Anne stared at Lady Mary, in shock. She didn't know that something this severe was bothering her. She felt slight pity for her.

Anne cleared her throat.

"Lady Mary, I suggest that you pray about the matter. Also, please speak to a priest, under the vows of Confession. A priest will know more about the will of God than I do." she said, with a smile.

Lady Mary breathed out softly, nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I will do just that. If you'll excuse me, I must prepare for my journey, since I leave for Westhorpe Hall tomorrow morning." she said.

Anne stood to her feet and hugged Lady Mary.

"May God bless and keep you safe through childbed, Lady Mary." she said.

Lady Mary smiled.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." she said.

After that, Lady Mary left and Anne was left alone. She now began to process on what was told to her by Lady Mary. She couldn't get this particular part of her explanation out of her head.

" _A public embarrassment? There hasn't been anything public since... Oh, my Lord. Could she know who stabbed my son?"_ Anne thought to herself.

After that, Anne decided to retire to bed, since there would be a Mass, celebrating Prince Edward's recovery, but she couldn hardly sleep.

 _A/N I'm so glad that this chapter is finally complete. I had a bit of writer's block, but it's finally lifted. The next chapter will not take forever I promise. The next few chapters will be very interesting, so I hope I have you on the edge of your seats. I want to shout out all if my faithful readers and reviewers. A special thanks to one particular reader who helps me with my research and story ideas. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the rest to come. Please Read and Review and chapter 30 will be out soon!_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 _Chapter 30 is finally here. I hope you all enjoy it. Now, I want to explain the story a bit more. There will be events and other things that are taking place, that are completely fictional, but there will also be non-fictional people and events as well. There will be story lines that may displease people, so I hope I'm not offending anyone, but I like my stories about the Tudors to be unique in their own way. Anyway, Please Read and Review and enjoy Chapter 30!_

 **May 26, 1553**

 **Canterbury Cathedral**

 **Canterbury, Kent, England**

Queen Anne and her ladies were leaving a special Mass in honor of Prince Edward. She was wearing a smile, as she was about to give alms to the people outside of the Cathedral doors. Anne was wearing a beautiful golden gown, as was the entire Royal Family.

Lady Margaret Brandon, who was attending Queen Anne, smiled as the crowd was heard outside.

"They love you, Your Majesty." she said.

Anne smiled.

"I love the people. They have been kind to me. Let us wear a smile and go to them." she said.

Lady Margaret stood about 6 steps from Anne, as she began to give her alms to the people, after the doors opened. She felt someone watching from the crowd and turned and was face to face with a man. He was commoner, but Margaret couldn't deny that he was handsome. He had fawn-colored hair and piercing blue eyes and a nice beard. He bowed to Lady Margaret before she could respond. Margaret realized she was holding the other ladies up and continued her walk.

Suddenly, there was a shrill scream and a woman from the pointed in the air. Margaret looked up and to her horror, she saw one of the statues from the roof had fallen loose and was falling right in the direction of Queen Anne.

Margaret screamed:

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

Anne looked around and to everyone's astonishment, a man jumped from the crowd and pushed Anne out of the way to the ground, just as the large statue fell in the exact same spot where Anne stood, smashing completely.

Margaret ran to Anne's side.

"Your Majesty, are you hurt?" she asked.

Anne shook her head.

"No, I am fine. I'm just a little in shock." she said.

She looked at the man, who had saved her life.

"You saved my life. I cannot thank you enough. I shall make sure the King hears about this. You must be rewarded for this." she said.

The man bowed.

"If His Majesty wishes to find favor with me, I shall accept. However, I was only doing England a greater justice. We love our Queen." he said.

Anne smiled and began to walk away to her carriage.

Margaret looked at the man.

"Thank you so much for saving the Queen. What is your name?" she asked.

The man took Margaret's hand and kissed it.

"John Marlowe , my Lady. Do I have the honor of knowing you?" he asked.

Margaret smiled.

"Lady Margaret Brandon." she said.

One of the other ladies walked up to Margaret.

"Lady Margaret, we must return to the Queen. She is ready to depart." she said.

Margaret nodded and walked away and sat in the carriage, but she never took her eyes off John Marlowe, until he was no longer in sight.

* * *

 **May 28, 1553**

 **Windsor Palace**

 **King Henry XI Of England's Bedchamber**

Harry and Anne were enjoying a nice dinner together. He had been worried ever since her near-fatal accident at Canterbury. However, the court physician said that she was unharmed and was going to be fine.

He smiled at his wife.

"So you're saying that a gentlemen from the crowd saved your life. I must know who he is. He deserves a reward for saving your life, sweetheart." he said.

Anne, who was picking at her food, nodded.

"He was a kind man. I believe Lady Margaret Brandon said his name was John Marlowe, but that's all I know." she said.

Harry nodded.

"I shall summon him to Court. I need to meet this man. I have something pleasant in store for him." he said.

Anne smiled softly.

"I'm sure he deserves it, sweetheart." she said.

Harry looked at Anne.

"Sweetheart, is there something bothering you? You can talk to me." he said.

Anne sighed.

"Nothing, Harry. I'm just concerned about one of my ladies." she said.

Harry took a sip of his ale.

"Which one?" he asked.

Anne looked at him.

"Your cousin, Lady Mary Brandon, the Duchess of Suffolk." she said.

Harry looked up in alarm.

"Is there something wrong with her? I'm sure Charles would have told me? I know she has retired to Westhorpe Hall." he said.

Anne shook her head.

"It's not her health I'm worried about. It's her conscience." she said.

Harry chucked.

"Her conscience? Sweetheart, Lady Mary is one of the sweetest women at Court. A true Tudor Lady. What could possibly be plaguing her conscience?" he asked.

Anne sighed. She didn't want to betray her friend's confidence, but if this had anything to do with her beloved son, who she came close to losing, she was not going to hold back.

"I believe Lady Mary may know who attacked our son." she said.

Harry dropped his cup of ale, in shock.

"No, Anne. That can't be possible. If it were possible, that means Charles would know. He loves his wife, but surely he wouldn't keep the identity of our son's assailant to himself." he said.

Anne nodded.

"I believe you, but... " she began.

Harry stood up, in anger.

"THEY ARE MY FUCKING COUSINS! WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS TO ME?!" he asked, before throwing his plate of food against the wall and walking to his window.

Anne stayed in her seat, in a state of shock. In twenty-two years of marriage, she had never seen Harry have an outburst like that. In that moment, he proved that he was really his father's son.

Anne cautiously stood up and approached her fuming husband, gently taking his hand.

"Harry, I don't believe that Charles and Mary are directly involved in our son's attack. I don't get a malicious feeling from Lady Mary. However, I just feel that she knows something. However, I just don't want you to attack them. We don't have all the facts. Also, we have Edward. He is healthy and alive." she said.

Harry nodded his head and began to visibly calm down.

"I am going to focus solely on rewarding this man who saved your life. Once I have done that, I am going to ride out to Westhorpe Hall and get the answers I need. However, I promise I will not use violence." he said.

Anne smiled and hugged her husband.

"That's my Harry." she said, affectionately.

Harry smiled, but was silently praying that his beloved cousins would not have to face his wrath.

* * *

 **June 1, 1553**

 **Royal Palace of Naples**

 **Queen Adriana of Naples' Bedchamber**

Queen Adriana of Naples, daughter of Charles V, was laying in her bed, reading her bible. Despite the fact that she had been in Italy for fifteen years, the war in Spain was troubling her, especially since her father, grandmother, her nephew and her only surviving brother were involved actively in battle. She knew that times must be desperate, if her proud grandmother would even consider to write to her, asking for troops.

Adriana was so deep into her Bible, she didn't here her husband enter her bedroom. King Alfonso of Naples was a kind man and deeply loved his Spanish wife and their six children: Prince Giovanni, Princess Lucrezia, Princess Maria , Princess Angela , Prince Alfonso and the baby of the family, Princess Isabella. Alfonso stood and admired his thirty-three year old wife. She had chestnut brown hair, sea-blue eyes and very fair skin, that she inherited from her late mother.

He cleared his throat and Adriana looked up and smiled.

"Husband, it is wonderful to see you." she said.

Alfonso sat in his wife's bed and kissed her.

"You are a beautiful sight to my eyes always, darling. Did the children trouble you today?" he asked.

Adriana shook her head.

"No. Giovanni wanted to accompany you in the hunt, but when I explained to him that you were discussing diplomatic matters, he understood. I think little Isabella is ready to walk. She keeps standing and letting go of her support." she said, proudly.

King Alfonso smiled. He knew how blessed he and Adriana were. In seventeen years of marriage, Adriana only had one miscarriage and produced six very healthy children.

Adriana cleared her throat.

"Have you thought more about what my grandmother, Queen Juana of Spain has asked of us? " she asked, carefully.

Alfonso nodded his head.

"Yes, I have. I also prayed to God about it amd I feel that God is truly with your grandmother, who is also my flesh and blood, being the cousin of my late mother. I shall assist her cause. Twelve hundred of our troops are at her service and they depart for Spain in the morning." he said.

Adriana smiled and kissed her husband.

"I thank you, my loving husband. You have always been kind to me. I hope I please you in all things." she said.

Alfonso touched her cheek and looked into her blue eyes.

"You have, my love. You truly have." he said.

Adriana kissed him passionately, for a few moments, until they broke apart.

Alfonso looked at her, with a serious face.

"I'm considering a double marriage alliance for Giovanni and Lucrezia." he said.

Adriana nodded her head. Since her eldest son was fifteen and her eldest daughter was twelve, she knew the time was going to come where they were going to have to be married.

Adriana put on a smile.

"To which family, sweetheart?" she asked.

Alfonso smiled.

"I want to suggest them to your cousin, King Henry XI of England, for two of his children." he said.

Adriana looked at her husband, in surprise.

"England? I'm surprised that you want an alliance with England." she said.

Alfonso nodded.

"I am too, but your cousin seems to be a good, gracious King and in the six years he has been on the Throne, he has done a much better job than his late father. He's also my flesh and blood, as his mother was a cousin of my mother. Why shouldn't I consider them?" he asked.

Adriana listened to her husband and realized he made sense.

"Very well. To whom do you want to betroth our children to?" she asked.

Alfonso moved closer to his wife.

"I want Giovanni to marry Princess Eleanor of England. She's only ten years old, so she some growing up to do. I'm sure King Henry wouldn't mind having two daughters that are future Queens. As for Lucrezia, I wanted her to marry Prince Edward, but I hear he wants to live a chaste life, so I think that we can settle for Prince Owen , the third son. He's only two years older than our daughter and since he has very little chance of inheriting the Throne, he can reside here in Naples and we wouldn't have to part with our child." he said.

Adriana smiled. She loved all of her children equally, but Lucrezia reminded her of her late mother. The though of keeping her in Naples was reassuring.

Adriana nodded.

"That sounds like a wonderful Idea, sweetheart." she said.

King Alfonso kissed Adriana again.

"I thought you may like it. Now, let us sleep. I an rather tired after the long day." he said.

Adriana kissed him.

"Goodnight, husband." she said, as she blew her candle out.

* * *

 **June 7, 1553**

 **Windsor Palace**

 **The Royal Council Room**

King Henry IX was in his throne room, awaiting the audiences of the day. He glanced at the papers in his hands, and recalled the events that had led him to this spot, as they were relayed to him by his Queen. Anne had been in shock from the events when she arrived at the castle and it took a moment for Harry to make sense of what had happened, but once he had the story straight, there was no doubt what he would do to honor the man who had saved his wife and Queen.

The papers in his hands granted her savior, John Marlowe, a title, lands, a manor house, and a place on the privy council. Henry had never met the man personally, but he felt indebted to Marlowe. Not even the gifts he was about to bestow on the man would be enough to repay him.

The doors from the council chambers opened and the Lords of the Realm entered. The guards then announced the arrival of the Queen, who normally did not attend these events, but Henry thought it was appropriate given the circumstances. Her ladies followed her, including Lady Margaret, who had asked to be allowed to attend the event so she could once more thank the man for saving Queen Anne. King Harry had, of course, granted this request as well. Once everyone was in place, the King nodded to his guards and they opened the grand doors leading into the waiting room.

"John Marlowe, your King has summoned you into court. Step forward and address his Majesty," the page called in a clear voice, with a commanding tone.

John Marlowe stepped into the doorway and bowed to his King.

"John Marlowe," Harry began, "Step forward."

Marlowe rose and did as he was commanded, bowing again once he was in place.

"John Marlowe," Harry said, "you have performed a great service to this realm in your bravery and heroism of saving our beloved Queen. You have also granted me a future where my wife is beside me still. Neither this realm nor myself could ever succeed in repaying you, but I do hope you will accept my sincerest thanks for your heroic efforts."

"Of course, your Majesty. I am honored, and I am grateful that her Majesty was not harmed in the ordeal." He bowed to Anne, and she thanked him with a heartfelt smile.

"John Marlowe," Harry began again, "there is more I wish to give you than my thanks. Please kneel before me."

Marlowe kneeled before his King as he was commanded, and heard the King's herald speak;

"Lords and Ladies of the realm, it is the King's pleasure by this patent to confer on the gentleman John Marlowe, in his own right and on his legitimate offspring, the noble title Earl of Stafford, including the income from the town of Stafford, the manor house known presently as Stafford Castle along with 2,000 crowns to restore it to proper living conditions as Lord Marlowe sees fit."

Harry stepped towards Marlowe, who was still kneeling, and placed the crown of nobility on his head. The Knights of the Garter stepped forward and placed his cape around his shoulders, and then the King handed him his patent. John kissed Harry's ring.

"Lord Marlowe," King Harry said, motioning for the man to rise and face his peers, which he did without hesitation. When Marlowe faced the room, the applause he received was thunderous. He was in awe of the fact that the King had made him an Earl and the look on his face was one of honest surprise.

Harry motioned for everyone to leave the room and once everyone had left, turned to nod at his wife and Lady Margaret.

Anne stepped forward and presented him with a hand embroidered handkerchief, which he accepted and bowed.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I will treasure this for the rest of my life."

"It is I who owe you the thanks, my Lord. If you had not been there that day, my husband would be without a wife, my children without their mother, and this realm without it's Queen." Anne said, holding back her tears as she spoke.

"Your Majesty is too generous. I did as any loyal subject should have done to a Queen who has graced us all with her goodness and generosity," Marlowe replied. Anne looked at Lady Margaret, who stepped forward.

"I, too, wish to thank you Lord Marlowe," Lady Margaret began. "You saved my Queen and my friend, as well as my cousin that day. We all owe you an enormous debt of gratitude."

He kissed her hand and said, "Thank you, my lady."

Harry turned around to face Marlowe again, his emotions composed. "John, is there anything else that I can possibly grant you that would serve to make you as happy as I am at this moment?"

John Marlowe glanced at his patent in his hands, and then hesitated for a moment.

"Please, there is something on your mind sir. Tell me what it is," Harry said.

"Your Majesties, I realize that this might be asking for too much, but . . ." Marlowe paused again, uncertain if he should continue.

"Yes John?" Harry said. "What is it?"

Marlowe gathered his courage and swallowed hard.

"Your Majesty, with your permission and that of the Lady, I would like to offer a formal courtship to Lady Margaret. She caught my eye before the unfortunate incident happened, and with your blessing and her agreement, I would like to make her my wife."

Harry looked at his newly created Earl of Stafford and smiled. He turned to look at his wife who nodded at him.

"Lord Marlowe," Harry said, "You are welcome to ask the Lady Margaret if she would agree to such an arrangement, and if so, you have my blessing."

John looked at Lady Margaret with a hopeful glance. She stared at him for a moment wondering why, of all the things he could ask for, it was her hand and nothing else. As if he knew what she was thinking, Marlowe answered her.

"My lady, from the moment I saw you with the Queen, I found your beauty to rival that of the moon and the way you thought more of the Queen's safety than your own told me that you have a golden heart. I would be honored if you would allow me to court you, and when the time is right, if you agree, to make you my wife."

Margaret was speechless at his words. All she could do was nod, and they both smiled

* * *

 **June 14, 1553**  
 **Royal Château de Saint-Germain-en-Laye, France**

Nine-year-old Francis Valois, Dauphin of France, was sitting at his desk in the room designated for the education of the Royal children studying history. He would have preferred to be outside, running in the gardens, but his mother had insisted that he put more time into his studies, particularly his history and diplomatic studies. At least, for today, history had won and he was at least enjoying himself, studying the legends of King Arthur and his knights.

Queen Catherine stepped into the doorway of the school room and watched her eldest son in silence, not to interrupt his studies. She placed her hand on her stomach as the baby she was carrying kicked. Please be another son, she thought to herself, knowing that if it was boy, she would have her husband's attentions for a month or two, and this time, she might be able to persuade Henri to betroth Francis to the second eldest daughter of the King of Naples, Princess Maria.

"Catherine," a voice from behind her startled her thoughts, "shouldn't you be in your chambers? You're due to give birth any day now."  
The Queen turned to see her husband's mistress, Diane de Poitiers, standing at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips, acting as though she were the Queen of France.

"Where I go is of no concern of yours," responded the Queen. "Why don't you return to my husband's chambers and do what you do best?"  
Francis appeared in the doorway beside his mother. "Maman?"

Catherine turned to her son, placing her hand on his shoulder and pulling him into a hug. "Hello my son. Did you enjoy your lessons today?"  
"Oui. I was reading about King Arthur and his companions, and about how he believed that everyone was equal, regardless of their rank," the young prince responded.

"That's a nice thought Francis, but it isn't realistic. There are ranks and stations for a reason. Without them, no one would know who is in charge and who to listen to. You remember the histories of England, yes?"

Francis nodded.

"It would be chaotic, like in the early days of that nation, when there were regions and lords instead of Kings. Everyone has their place in the world and their own duties to attend to, and only God knows who is suited to rule and who is not. This is why monarchies are inherited, so the will of God can be observed and God can decide who rules and who does not," Catherine lectured, glancing at Diane, who grimaced and snorted.

Catherine turned back towards her son and felt a sharp pain rip through her stomach. She sunk to the floor in agony and felt her water break.

"Your majesty?" Diane questioned.

"My time has come Diane," the Queen said. "Please get the guards to help me to my rooms and find my husband. He will want to greet his child."

"Maman?" Francis said, looking very concerned for his mother.

"Don't worry Francis. Your brother or sister is coming," Catherine assured him, and upon seeing the guards arrive she added, "Run along and work hard on your studies. I want you to tell me all about King Arthur after your sibling is here and I have rested."

"Oui, Maman," the young prince replied, and went back to his desk as he was told.

* * *

 _ **Later that night**_

 ** _Outside of Queen Catherine's Chambers_**

The sounds of childbirth could be heard all over the residential section of the castle, and everyone, from the highest noble to the lowest servant was on edge, awaiting the birth of the new prince or princess of France. Not even the King was immune to the anticipation surrounding him.

Young Francis looked up at his father as they sat outside of his mother's chambers. He noticed that the King could not sit still and would frequently stand and walk around before sitting down again.

"Father, why is mother screaming like that?" The young Dauphin inquired with obvious concern for his mother.

"It hurts to have a baby son, but it is something that all women go through in order to bring children into the world," he replied. "When you marry, your wife will also go through it, God willing."

"Why would I want my wife to be in pain? I don't even want Maman to scream like that. It's scary," said Francis.

"You'll understand when you are older, son." Just then, the cry of a baby could be heard and Francis looked up at his father and smiled. Henri patted his son on the head and continued, "Thank you for waiting with me Francis. Go to your chambers now and you can see your mother in the morning once she has rested."

"Yes Father," Francis replied and headed to his rooms.

After a few moments, the doors to Catherine's chambers opened and the midwife exited the room with a baby in her arms. "Congratulations, your Majesty. The Queen has birthed a new Princess for France. She has requested, with your permission, that the child be named Marguerite." The midwife handed the baby girl to her father.

Henri cradled the baby in his arms and smiled, "Welcome to the world my daughter, Princess Marguerite de Valois of France." He kissed her forehead and handed her back to the midwife. "Tell my wife I will see her in the morning after she has had time to rest, and that Marguerite is a fitting name for a French Princess, and I approve."

The midwife returned to her Queen and placed the baby back in Catherine's arms. The woman had been with the Queen long enough to know that the tears streaming down Catherine's cheeks meant that she heard every word the King had said, and knew that he was heading to Diane's chambers for the night, ignoring his wife and their newborn daughter.

* * *

 **June 26, 1553**

 **Alcazar of Segovia, Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **Queen Juana's Bedchamber**

Queen Juana had briefly returned to her Court and was amazed and proud to how organized it was in her long absence. She knew she made a great choice leaving Elizabeth in charge and knew things were going to be running smoothly still, even after she departed back for battle in the morning.

Suddenly, one of her maids walked up to her and bowed.

"A letter from your granddaughter, the Duchess of Cleves, _Majestad."_ she said.

Juana smiled and told the letter. Her granddaughter, Christina of Denmark, Duchess of Cleves, was the youngest daughter of her late daughter Isabella and the deposed King of Denmark, Christian, who was still living under Juana's protection in a monastery in Madrid. Juana had a soft spot for her late daughter's three children and made sure that they secured good marriages.

Juana opened the letter and began to read:

 _"My dearest Abuela,_

 _I hope my letter finds you in good health and standing. I have been kept up to speed at the conflict arising in our beloved Spain and I pray seven times daily for your safety, as well as the protection of my dear uncle and beloved cousins. I am also delighted to share with you that I am once again with child. William is happy and prays daily for another son. However, I must confess something to you, Abuela. I an secretly praying for another daughter and I feel guilty. I know my duty is to provide male heirs for my husband, whom I love very much, but I really crave to have a daughter named after my beloved late mother. My two daughters do not have their name and my two sons I was not able to name. I hope God will forgive me for praying the opposite of my husband. I know it is wrong, but I pray that he gives me another chance to honor my mother. However, I am happy, Abuela. William isn't good husband. Remember that I love you and our family forever and you are always in my heart and prayers. Please let my dear father, King Christian, that I love him very dearly and I have not forgotten him._

 _Your loving granddaughter,_

 _Christina, Duchess of Cleves_

Juana smiled, but also frowned at the fact that she thought she was displeasing God. Praying for a child wasn't a sin. The sooner her grandchild knew that, the better.

Juana rose to her feet and walked over to her desk. She knew that she would not be able to sleep with her granddaughter on her mind.

" _I must write to the child and relieve her poor spirits."_ Juana thought to herself, as she began to reply to Christina's letter.

* * *

 **July 5, 1553**

 **Westhorpe Hall**

"Ouch," Lady Mary Brandon winced in pain from her chair.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" asked her husband.

"Yes, we are fine. Your son just wants to make sure I know he's there," she said with a smile.

Charles Brandon smiled back at her. He couldn't help but love her, especially at moments like these where she made complete sense of the world, despite the inconveniences that the world saw fit to put on her. The spell was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. He rose from her bedside and went to open it, wondering which of the servants was coming with what little nicety for their mistress.

"Your Majesty!" Charles exclaimed upon seeing his cousin, the King of England, standing before him. "This is highly unusual, Sire. Is everything alright?"

"Charles, please forgive the intrusion. Your servants said that the Lady Mary was confined already but there is a matter of the utmost importance that cannot wait, and I needed to speak with you both before any more time passes," Harry said. "May I please come in?"

Charles turned to look at his wife, who reached for her dressing gown and put it on quickly. She nodded at him once the garment was in place. "Certainly," Charles replied.

King Henry IX stepped into the room, which had been darkened already, waiting on the arrival of the future Duke of Suffolk. "My lady," he began, "I apologize for coming unannounced and bursting into your confinement chambers. I realize this is typically barbaric behavior, but when you learn the reason, I hope you will forgive me for doing so and will help me with what I need to know."

"Of course, your Majesty," Lady Mary said, attempting to rise from her bed.

"Oh no, my lady, please, put no further strain on yourself or your child," Harry said, taking her arm to ease her back onto her bed. "Formalities can be forgotten under the circumstances, especially with my rudeness in not announcing that I was coming." Mary sat back down, relieved that proper customs could be forgotten for the moment.

"Harry," Charles began, using his childhood nickname for the King to test the waters of what was just said, "what's so urgent that you came here like this?"

"Anne told me that she and Lady Mary had spoken a while ago about a matter involving a public embarrassment. I have come to ask if this matter involves the stabbing of the Prince Edward?" Harry stated, rather frankly. Mary's face was full of shock and alarm. "Do not fear Lady Mary. I know what you said to my wife was said in confidence and if it can be avoided at all, your name will not be mentioned in connection with this, but I have to know the truth. Anne said that she believed you might know something about my son's stabbing and who did it. Is she correct?"

Lady Mary was speechless. She didn't know what to say, and to top everything off, while this conversation was going on in Mary's chambers, unknown to the three inside, another surprise visitor had paused outside the door to listen to what was going on. This visitor was now trembling with the fear that the king knew what had happened and that her husband and daughter would be tried for treason. The visitor was none other than Lady Catherine Brandon Grey. She was nearly frozen in place by the time she heard the King's question. She took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do, and then flung open the doors to Mary's rooms. The occupants looked at her in shock.

"Your Majesty," Catherine said, tears pouring down her face, while curtsying for her King and cousin," please, I beg you, take mercy on my daughter, Jane. She did what she did out of fear of her father."

"Catherine?" Harry questioned. "What are you saying? Did you overhear our conversation just now?"

"Yes, your Majesty, forgive me, but I came to see Mary and bring her some sewing to keep her occupied while she was confined. I heard voices and didn't know if I should interrupt or not. I was only listening to see who was here and if it would be proper for me to knock. When I heard the question you posed to Mary, I knew I had to speak. It is my secret she is hiding," Catherine confessed to her King. "Henry was mortified when Prince Edward publicly said he would not marry Jane. He had no right to do what he did, but he planned to kill the Prince in order to teach the family a lesson that the subjects of this realm have pride too and it should not be publicly defiled, no matter who is doing it. He forced Jane to wait for the Prince and then while the lad's back was turned, he stabbed him. He was furious when it was announced that the Prince had survived, and he threatened Jane that if she said a single word of what happened, that he would force her to watch as he cut my throat and those of her sisters before killing her." Catherine was sobbing and found it hard to continue, glancing at her brother for help.

"Your Majesty, Catherine didn't know what to do, so she came to Mary and I for advice, but Mary's conscience weighed in and she needed to talk to someone. She didn't know who she could talk to about it so she discreetly asked the Queen, who told her to talk to a priest, which she has done," Charles said. "The priest advised her to come forward and tell what she knew, but also said to wait until she had been delivered so the child was not in any danger, in case the worst came to pass for keeping the secret."

Harry sat down in the nearest chair. He was speechless. He couldn't fathom one of his subjects attacking his children for any reason. Something had to be done about Grey, but what, and what could be said that would spare Jane, who was obviously a pawn of her father's intentions. Time passed, minutes that seemed like hours to everyone in that room. They were all watching their King to see his reaction to the news. In the time that Henry IX had been on the throne, they had all been governed fairly and the kingdom was more or less a peaceful one. The legacy of sometimes-tyranny, sometimes-peace, that was Henry VIII, was over, but everyone knew that Harry was still the son of Henry VIII and Catherine of Aragon. Everyone knew that the fierceness was there; everyone knew that the hostility could surface at any time, and everyone knew the King's strength when it came to the love of his family, no matter what.  
It was agonizing until Harry began to speak once again. "Lady Catherine, I have a plan in mind to make this right in the eyes of the law and in the eyes of God. Do you trust your King?"

Catherine was stunned. "Of course, your Grace, but what is this plan?"

"My dear lady, I learned long ago that the best laid plans are secretive until executed, and that secrets known by more than one person do not remain secrets for very long, so forgive me, but I will keep the details to myself for the moment. Just know that on my honor as a King and a child of God, I will protect you and your daughters as long as there is breath in my body," Harry vowed to her, kissing her hand. "Will you trust me, my lady, and promise to reveal nothing that you heard here today to another living soul?"

"I will, Your Majesty," Catherine replied.

"Then return to your home as if nothing has happened," Harry began. "Prepare to be arrested." Catherine began to protest, but Harry interrupted her. "No questions and I will not tell you when it will happen, but you and your daughters will be placed in the royal apartments of the tower under guard until this matter is concluded to ensure your safety and theirs. The people might not take kindly to you once Grey's arrest happens and the people know he tried to murder the Prince. I want to make sure the four of you are safe until I can clear you of the charges."

Catherine looked at Charles for a brief moment, long enough to see her brother smile and nod once, then she curtsied and said, "As you wish, your Majesty." With that, she gathered her things and left to do as she had been ordered by the King.

Charles looked at Harry. Harry looked at Charles. "Do not worry cousin. I meant every word of it. I will protect her and her daughters. We all know what kind of man Grey is now, and we have proof. On my word of honor, I will make this as right as I possibly can, and take comfort in knowing that the worst outcome of this plan that I can foresee is Lady Catherine and her daughters living the remainder of their lives in Scotland in exile with my guards around them."

Charles nodded. Since Scotland and England were to be united soon, with the marriage of the Prince of Wales to the young Scottish Queen, this outcome did not cause him to fear for his sister. He went to Mary's side and embraced his wife, who was crying uncontrollably.

"I will make this right Charles," Harry said, "You have my word."

"Of course, your Majesty," Charles replied. "I know you will."

Harry took another look at his cousins and left the room, closing the doors behind him. He knew what he had to do, and he started his journey back to do just that.

 _A/N Chapter 30 is complete and I couldn't be anymore prouder. It's long and I prefer my longer chapters. I apologize for the wait, but life happens. I hope you all enjoy the read. The French and Neopolitan Court were in this chapter and you will all soon see why. Like I said, this story will end in 1603, so we have a long way to go. Also, what do you think Lady Mary Brandon is going to have? The gender has already been decided, but it's fun to read the guesses. I have a reader who is helping with the historical part of this story, so hopefully I will be able to upload chapters more frequently. Please Read and Review and Chapter 31 will be up soon!_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 _Chapter 31 at your service. I hope everyone enjoys reading it, as I enjoyed writing it. In this chapter, several things will be happening, but by the next chapter, we will be in the year 1554 and it will be amazing and full of surprises I can guarantee that. I can't wait to finish this chapter, so you can all see what's in store for the year 1554. It will just keep getting better and better. So please Read and Review and enjoy Chapter 31!_

 **July 13, 1553**

 **A Field On The Border of Aragon and Navarre**

The dust had settled and all was quiet. The past two days had been filled with smoke, the roar of cannons, and the sounds of men dying as they fought through the bloodiest battle of the war, which had been raging for over a year. All around the battlefield, men lay dead in pools of their own blood, and most of those who survived were injured and being treated by the physicians who had volunteered their services to the troops.

Carlos V, Holy Roman Emperor, stood outside of his command tent, studying their losses. As an Emperor, he understood the necessity of war, but as a man, he despised the taking of lives unnecessarily. His mother would have criticized this thought as being weak, but Carlos believed that a man could not be a humble servant of God unless he felt the loss of every life that was taken, even if necessity prevailed.  
A messenger arrived and bowed, shaking him out of his thoughts and once again drawing his attention to reality.

"Majesty," the man began, "we have received word from our spies in the French camp. They have suffered as many, if not more, losses as we have this day and their leaders are debating a withdrawal from the field."

"This is good news indeed," Carlos replied. "Thank you. Now please, have something to eat and rest before returning."

The man bowed and headed towards a camp fire in the distance. Carlos watched him walk away, wondering if he had a family that was waiting for his return.

"Father, I . . .," Infante Juan began as he exited their command tent, but stopped when he saw his father's gaze on the messenger. "Is everything okay, Father?"

"Yes, Juan. The man brought word that the French are contemplating retreat from this field. They have suffered great losses today, as we have, apparently. What did you want to tell me, my son?"

"I have more good news for you, Father. I have received a letter from Lilliana. She says that Prince Edward, Duke of York, Infanta Elizabeth's nephew, has survived the attack on his life and is recovering quickly. I have told Luis, but thought you would want to inform Abuela yourself," the Duke of Franco replied.

Carlos crossed himself and looked up at the heavens. "That is good news indeed. I will let our Queen know as soon as possible."

Juan bowed to his father and returned to the command tent, leaving Carlos to further contemplate the events of the day.

* * *

 **July 15, 1553**

 **Bradley House**

Edmund couldn't sleep this particular night. There was a thunderstorm outside and he could never sleep. Ever since he was a child, storms made him worry. It was during a storm that a messenger came to Eltham Palace to inform him , his brother, Henry and his three sisters, Margaret, Elizabeth and Mary, that their elder brother, Arthur, was dead. Since that day, over fifty years ago, Edmund never liked storms.

Edmund decided to check on his children. He walked down the hall to the nursery where little Lady Anne was sleeping. Edmund opened the door and sat down beside his youngest daughter. Little Anne would be approaching her fifth year next month, and Edmund could hardly believe that so much time had passed. He was fond of all six of his children, but his three daughters held soft spots in his hearts. With both Charlotte and Mary married, Anne was his only daughter at home and he wanted to cherish every moment. He gently kissed her forehead and stood to leave. It was at that moment, he discovered her governess, Lady Alice Compton, was nowhere to be found.

" _The storm must have woken her and she's restless herself."_ he thought to himself.

Edmund left the nursery and continued to walk toward his son, John's room. John had finished his training and was soon to depart for a few months on a ship. He had to admit that his seventeen year old had changed, since his return a week ago.

As he approached John's rooms, he could hear the sounds of a woman moaning in sexual pleasure and the groans of a man, while the bed banged the wall.

"What the hell?" Edmund asked aloud, as he opened John's bedroom door.

As he entered the room, he saw Lady Alice on top of his son, as John had a firm grip on her waist and was bouncing her hard on him.

Lady Alice threw her head back.

"OH LORD JOHN! HARDER!" she screamed.

In anger, Edmund slammed the door behind him. The two young people looked up in alarm and when they saw Edmund, they both made a move to cover their naked sweaty bodies.

John spoke first.

"Father, what are you doing here? It's late." he said, in a nervous voice.

Edmund glared at his youngest son, but then turned his attention to Lady Alice, who couldn't look at him.

Edmund turned away, to give the young lady some decency and because he wasn't comfortable looking at this naked woman, who wasn't his wife.

"Lady Alice, I pay you to look after my young daughter, not sneak away during the night, like a filthy rat and fornicate with my son, who is at least six years younger than you. You should be ashamed of yourself. Return to the nursery and pack your belongings, quietly. You will be leaving first thing in the morning. I will also send a letter to your parents, explaining the details of the loss of your position in this household. You may leave now." he said, trying to control his Tudor temper, that was threatening to come out.

Lady Alice, with tears falling down her face, put her robe on and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Edmund glared at his son again and began to turn red in his face. John had stood up and placed his robe on himself and was looking at his father, in slight embarrassment and also fear.

Edmund finally spoke.

"How dare you return to our family home and act like this? Your younger sister is right down the hall and you have the nerve to take her caretaker to your bed. Where did I go wrong with you?" he asked.

John looked at his father, in shock.

"You didn't go wrong, Father, but I'm not longer the little boy who likes to read under the shade of the trees in the Gardens. I'm a man now and a man has needs. I heard you having intercourse last night and I didn't think anything was wrong." he said.

Edmund began to yell.

"I'M MARRIED TO THE WOMAN YOU HEARD ME BEDDING! I COMMITTED NO SIN, UNLIKE YOU." he said.

John yelled.

"I'M ALLOWED TO HAVE A WOMAN PLEASE ME! THE WOMEN CAME IN GROUPS WHEN I WAS IN TRAINING AND I ENJOYED IT!" he screamed back.

Edmund looked at his son, in shock.

"I refuse for you to treat our home as your own personal brothel." he said, in a dangerous shaky voice.

John smirked.

"Well, Father, maybe you shouldn't employ beautiful women to work here. They are just asking to get fucked." he said, in a disrespectful tone.

Suddenly, Edmund slapped John so hard, that his nose began to bleed. John grabbed his nose in shock and looked at his angry father.

Edmund looked at his youngest son, in disappointment. He knew that the Navy could take his son's innocence, but not his morality.

Edmund turned his back to his son.

"John, I am very disappointed in you and can barely look at you. I never thought I would say this to any of my children, but at this moment, I am glad your mother isn't alive to witnesse how you've turned out. I don't think I could stomach the hurt look in her eyes. The eyes that I have missed for the last fifteen years, since her death. I'm ashamed to call you my son at this moment. I'm going to go to the chapel and pray about this shame I feel towards you. Goodnight son." he said, as he left his son's room.

John took a handkerchief and began to wipe the blood from his nose and cry silently. He couldn't believe his father could say something like that to him. He knew he had done something wrong and just hoped his father could forgive him.

* * *

 **July 17, 1553**

 **La Mota Palace**

 **Medina Del Campo, Valladolid, Castile, Spain**

 **Princess Isabella, Marquesa de Moya's Bedchamber**

Isabella was praying for the safety of her husband. Andres had joined the Spanish troops and she greatly missed him. Her greatest fear was losing him. She loved him too much.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Isabella looked towards it.

"Come in." she said, in Spanish.

One of her maids walked in and bowed.

"Excuse me, _Señora_ , but the Princess of Asturias is here to see you." she said.

Isabella opened her eyes in shock and immediately stood up.

"I am coming immediately. I can't believe I am going to see my sister." she said, happily.

* * *

 _ **Several moments later...**_

Isabella was walking towards one of the sitting rooms of the Palace. After arriving at the door, that's when she saw her beloved baby sister. Elizabeth had her wavy chestnut brown hair down her back abd was dressed in an elegant dark green dress. She looked much more mature than a woman of nearly twenty years. The little brown-haired six year old sister that she left behind in England fourteen years ago was now a beautiful woman.

Isabella was about to drop to her feet in a curtsy, when Elizabeth rushed to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. Isabella, after realizing what was happening, returned the hug, equally.

Elizabeth began to lightly cry.

"Oh, Isabella. I have wanted this moment for so long. I've been here three years and I finally get to see my sister again." she said.

Isabella kissed her sister.

"My darling, I have heard about all you have done. I am proud to call you my sister. I was scared I would never see you, especially since you are the only sister who I am in good terms with." she said.

Elizabeth looked at her eldest sister, in confusion.

"Didn't you and Mary reconcile your differences?" she asked.

Isabella nodded her head.

"We did, but we are still not as close as we used to be. I wish we could be close again, but it won't happen. That's why I hold on to my family as tight as I can. I finally have what I want, sweet Elizabeth. I have a loving husband and four beautiful children. No one can take them from me. Andres may not be a King, but he loves me and I love them. Now enough of me, tell me about your happiness about that beautiful little daughter of yours." she asked.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Isabel is already two years old. She was born exactly one year after Luis and I were married." she said.

Isabella developed a sad look on her face.

"I'm shocked she wasn't named Catalina, since Mother died a few months before her birth" she said.

Elizabeth tried to hold back tears.

"I was tempted to do that, but I wanted my daughter to have her own identity and Luis was adamant that she be named after me. However, I'm sure I will have a little Catalina someday, if God wills it." she said.

Isabella smiled.

"From what people say, God already smiles upon you. The people already have a name for you." she said.

Elizabeth looked at her sister, in curiosity.

"What do people call me?" she asked.

Isabella walked closer.

"La Princesa de Oro or the Golden Princess. They love you Elizabeth, so I want to give you some sisterly advice. Never forget the love of your people. God may have chosen your rank, but you prosper by the love of the people. My reputation has been forever tainted, because I did not follow the advice I am giving you now. Don't make the same mistake I made." she said.

Elizabeth nodded her head. She was only six years old when Isabella made the scandal of marrying without a dispensation and was the only Tudor Princess with an illegitimate child. The only thing she knew is that she was finally happy to have her sister back in her life.

* * *

 **July 23, 1553**

 **Bradgate House**

 **Lord Henry and Lady Catherine Grey's Bedchamber**

The sweltering heat of the night poured into the room as he threw open the windows, anticipating a nightly breeze that simply wasn't there. Lord Henry Grey walked to the bed where is wife, Lady Catherine, was already asleep. As he joined her, he thought to the day they were married and how he had felt fortunate to be marrying so closely to the royal family. He had regretted that decision the moment that their only son died. His wife appeared to have all of the flaws of the Tudors, as well as their temper. He was no longer the young man who had married her, but had hardened to accept the world for what it was; a place where rulers controlled everything and everyone else were merely pawns in their games, himself included.

As he began to drift into sleep, there was a loud pounding at their door. "Your Grace," a servant said, "Your Grace, some of the King's guards are here to see you. Wake up sir."

Henry Grey shot out of bed, putting on his dressing gown. The noise had woken Lady Catherine, as well, and she too was dressing to accompany him downstairs. The couple reached the bottom of the stairs and were face to face with ten of Harry's most loyal guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" Grey asked, directly.

"Lord Henry Grey," the guard began, pulling out a scroll of parchment, "you are under arrest for High Treason. Your crimes include the following: The attempted murder of our beloved Prince Edward, disobedience to your King and sovereign lord, and coercion of other subjects of the King to do your will through force and fear. You are, according to His Majesty's orders, to be taken to the Tower of London to await your trial on these charges. Furthermore, His Majesty, King Henry IX of England, Ireland and France, hereby orders the arrest of your wife Lady Catherine Grey, and your three daughters, the Ladies, Jane, Catherine, and Mary. They are also to be taken to the Tower until a time where their names are either suspected or confirmed guilty of the same crimes as listed above."

Henry Grey looked at his wife. They were arresting Catherine and their daughters for the same crimes. 'Well, at least if I am going down, I will not go alone,' Grey thought. Just then, other guards brought his daughters down the staircase from their rooms. He could see his daughters were crying and trying to figure out what was happening, or so he thought. When he looked at Jane, he realized she was not as distraught as her sisters were, and for that matter, neither was his wife. 'Did they do something?' He wondered. 'Did they cause this?'

The guard looked at the lot of them. They were all in their bed clothes, and King Henry had ordered the ladies to be treated with the utmost respect, regardless of their crimes. He whispered something to another guard, who turned to Lady Catherine and grabbed her arm. "Come with me Lady Catherine," he man commanded. "We will return upstairs and gather clothing for your family members. You will be permitted to change once you are inside the tower."

Catherine did as she was commanded without argument. She and the guard returned after some time carrying two bags. One was for her husband and was lightly packed and the other was for herself and their daughters, it was bulging full of whatever garments the ladies would need.

Henry Grey looked at his wife and his daughters then began to speak to the guards. "This is a mistake, sir. I am innocent of the crimes of which I have been accused. I know of no plot to assassinate our beloved Prince, and I have never disobeyed my King. Not once."

"Sir, I would save your argument for those who can do something about it," the guard replied. "I am merely a guard and do as I am bid by my King."

Lord Grey looked baffled at this statement. He looked at his wife, "Why aren't you speaking woman? Why are you not begging for your own life and your daughters'?"

"I am but a mere woman Henry," Catherine stated, looking at the ground. "Who on earth would listen to me and what I had to say?"

Henry's anger was boiling inside him by now. As she spoke the words that he had said so many times to her himself, his rage grew into something he could not control. He took two steps toward her and backhanded her across the face. "How dare you insult me in front of the King's guards! You forget yourself madam. I am a Lord of this realm and you are nothing, despite being the King's cousin." Catherine fell to the ground from the slap, but one of the guards helped her to stand.

"I think it is you who forget yourself, Sir," the guard responded. "You are all under arrest and if you ever strike a woman in my presence again, I will personally execute you on the spot, trial or no trial."

Henry was taken aback by those words. He was so stunned that he did not notice another guard entering the room. "The carriages await the prisoners, sir," he stated.

With that, the Grey's were led out of their home and placed into the two awaiting carriages; Henry into one and the ladies into another. Grey couldn't help but rethink the events of the night as they rode towards London and the Tower that awaited them. Jane had maintained her composure the entire time her mother and sisters were crying. Had she done this to him? Would she have betrayed her mother and sisters to get revenge on him for forcing her into helping with the deed? Did she bargain with the King to save herself? He brushed off the thought. Jane, like her mother, was nothing more than an ignorant female. She wouldn't have the intelligence to think up a plan like this. But if it wasn't Jane, who was it that had turned him in? Did the Prince recognize his voice when he spoke after the stabbing? Did he tell the King that Jane was the one who had done it and the warrant was listed in his name because he was her father? Whatever it was, he had to clear himself somehow, but he couldn't think of a way at the moment.

In the other carriage, the two younger daughters of Henry and Catherine Grey were still crying at the idea of being arrested for something they didn't even know had happened. As children, they were sheltered from the details of the Prince's stabbing and they didn't understand everything that was going on. Lady Catherine held Mary in her lap, trying to comfort the child. "Do not worry my dears," she began in a tone that was soft and gentle. "We are going to the tower for our own safety, but the King knows we didn't have anything to do with the Prince's incident."

"Mother," Jane began.

"No, Jane. No more tonight," Catherine shook her head at her daughter. "We will discuss this further in the morning. For now, just rest assured that the King knows we are innocent."

They rode in silence for some time, and as they arrived at the tower and the carriages stopped, Lady Catherine looked up at the place that was to be their home for an undisclosed amount of time and sighed. She didn't notice the hooded man at the bottom of the steps ahead of her until he took her arm and led her up the stairs behind her daughters. They stayed back from the party slightly and he accompanied the women into their cell.

"My lady," he said, once the other guards had left, "do not fear. Know that the King has never wavered from his plan and that His Majesty will come to you soon to instruct you on what is to be done."

Lady Catherine looked at the hooded man and smiled as he vanished from the room, the door being locked behind him.

"Mother," Jane began, "Who was that man?"

"Your Uncle Charles, Jane," replied Catherine Grey, "Your Uncle Charles."

* * *

 **July 26, 1553**

 **Strafford Castle**

 **The Drawing Room**

Lady Margaret Brandon was watching John Marlowe being fitted for fancier clothing. She had taken it upon herself to help the former shoemaker become accustomed to his new lifestyle and position as an Earl. However, Margaret was also admiring him. Even though he was already in his thirties, John was really handsome. She caught herself looking at him, but she also knew she did not want to rush into a marriage with this man that she didn't know anything about, other than the fact that he saved the life of beloved Queen Anne.

John turned towards Margaret. He was wearing an emerald green doublet, black pants, leather boots and had a simple emerald ring on his right hand, to signal his position.

He smiled at her.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Margaret walked closer. She smoothed out his sleeves and smiled.

"You look like an Earl." she said.

John smiled.

"Well, I didn't mind being a shoemaker. However, since I am a member of the Nobility now, I must look the part. I hear the Court judges appearances." he said.

Margaret nodded her head.

"That it does. Unlike my late uncle, who basically forced it, my cousin makes sure that everyone knows that a position at Court is a privilege and can be taken away. May God rest my uncle's soul, but I prefer my cousin's reign so far. He is fair and kind." she said.

John nodded his head.

"That he is. I can't believe I am here. My whole life is changing. My life, my home, everything will be different. I can't wait to fix this place up and watch our family grow here." he said boldly.

Margaret began to blush.

John realized what he had said and began to regret it.

"Oh, my Lady. I an terribly sorry that I offended you. I hope you can forgive me." he said.

Margaret nodded her head.

"There really is nothing to forgive. I've always wanted to raise a nice family of my own. To be completely honest, I had started to give up that idea." she admitted.

John gave her a sad look.

"After my Cecily died, I gave up on love myself." he said.

Margaret looked at him, in shock.

"You were married before?" she asked.

John nodded his head.

"I was. Cecily and I were married when I was only eighteen years old and she was twenty-one. We lived above my father's shoe shop. We were young, but we cared for one another." he said.

Margaret smiled at him.

"How long were you married before she died?" she asked.

John sighed.

"I lost her during the outbreak of the Sweat fifteen years ago. We were only married several months." he said, with some emotion in his voice.

Margaret walked up to him and touched his hand.

"I know how you feel. I lost my older sister, Caroline, during the Sweat as well. She was only eighteen years old when she died and I was only ten years old. Now, when I sit with my brothers and my eldest sister, I always feel like she's missing. I always think what her life could have been like now. Would she have married? Would she have children? I can never seem to find the answers to those questions. May I ask you a question?" she asked.

John nodded his head.

"Ask me anything you please, My Lady." he said.

Margaret nodded.

"Why do you want to marry me so bad? I'm nothing special, besides the sister of a Duke and the cousin of the King." she said.

John smiled.

"I would want to marry you, even if you were the daughter of a blacksmith. I can't explain how it happened, but seeing you was like seeing an angel fall from the sky above. You seemed as if God himself clipped your beautiful wings and let you walk among us mere mortals, because you're beauty was that magnificent. The sun was shining brightly on you as if God was personally boasting about you, one of his most beautiful creations." he said.

Margaret couldn't believe the sweet things that were coming from this man's mouth. She never in a million years would think a man would want her as his wife so badly. However, Margaret wanted to control herself.

She touched John's hand.

"That was very beautiful. Now, let us finish seeing what needs to be done with this castle...especially if our family is to grow here." she said.

John bowed his head.

"Yes, My Lady." he said.

* * *

 **August 4, 1553**

 **Westhorpe Hall**

 **Lady Mary Brandon, Duchess of Suffolk's Bedchamber**

"Hello darling," Charles Brandon leaned down to kiss his heavily pregnant wife as she sat up against pillows on the bed. Lady Mary Brandon, put down her book and smiled as he kissed her. Despite the fact that they were married suddenly, her life could have been a lot worse.

"Welcome home, husband," Mary said. "How was the market?"

"Boring, as always, but I did manage to find something rather interesting this time," he replied and pulled a box from behind his back.

"What's this?" she questioned, taking the package from him.

"Something to keep you company until our child is born," he responded, "and after I suppose."

Mary looked at her husband with an odd curiosity and opened her present. Inside the box, sleeping on a piece of soft cloth, was a small, tan, ball of fur, resembling a puppy. "Oh Charles!" Mary exclaimed with delight, "How thoughtful."

"She will be a good companion for you and for our child," he told her, lovingly. "I hope you don't mind, but I have taken the liberty of naming her already."

"What's her name darling?"

"Serenity," he replied.

"I like the sound of that," Mary said.

"Me too. How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad today. I've had some horrible pains in my lower back though and thought I would have to call the physician to relieve them," Mary informed him.

Charles was no expert on women or their health, but he recalled how his sister, Lady Catherine Grey, had the same pains when she was in labor with Jane, her firstborn. "Mary, have you had any cramping in your stomach?"

"Some, but nothing as bad as my back," she replied. "Why?"

"Darling, don't be alarmed, but I think we need to send for the midwife," he said. "I believe you may be in labor."

Mary thought for a moment and then pushed back the covers. "Don't be ridiculous, Charles. I'd know if I was in . . ." her voice trailed off as she pulled the covers back up.

"Mary?" Her husband questioned.  
"Perhaps you are right," she said as a smile broke across her face. "I think you should get the midwife."

Charles ran out of the room, flew down the stairs, and out the door to the stables as fast as he possibly could. He sent his best stable-hand to the village nearby to fetch the midwife and bring her back. Then, he went to the kitchen to see their housekeeper, who immediately started ordering the kitchen staff to start boiling water on both fires, and sent one of the girls upstairs with a bundle of cloths and some other things that had been created weeks ago in preparation for this day.

Charles leaped up the stairs two at a time and into Mary's chamber, where he found his wife yelling in an immense amount of pain. He didn't think it was supposed to happen this fast. She saw him at the foot of the bed and stretched out her hand. He went to her and took it, but soon realized that it was a mistake to do so. She must have been hurting a lot for her to squeeze his hand that hard, but he thought at one point that she broke it.

There was a commotion at the door, and Charles turned to see the midwife enter the room. She came over to Mary and looked under the sheets, then started commanding people in the room, who quickly did exactly what she said. "The baby is coming," she stated matter-of-fact like, "She's been in labor for at least 18 hours so far. How did anyone not notice?"

Charles just shrugged his shoulders because he honestly didn't know how she could have been in labor and not known it. "She said her lower back was aching, but didn't mention any pains," he responded.

"A silent labor," the midwife shook her head. "Well, it won't be long now." She turned her attention back to Lady Mary and said, "Push my lady, push."

With one final push, the baby was delivered and let out a thunderous cry. Mary collapsed back into the pillows, exhausted. "Is the baby alright?" She asked.

"Yes, my lady," the midwife said, "He's perfectly fine and as healthy a boy as I have ever seen."

"A boy?" The shock in Charles' voice was obvious as he spoke. "I have a son?"

"You do indeed, my lord," the older woman replied. She held the baby up for everyone in the room to see, but there was no doubt that Charles and Mary were the parents of a healthy baby boy, who strongly objected to being held in that manner by the cry that escaped his lungs. "The ladies will clean him up and bring him to you shortly. I will see to your wife."

Charles nodded, glanced at Mary, who smiled at him through her exhaustion, before falling asleep. Charles couldn't believe his fortune. He had a son, and the most beautiful wife in the world, who lay on her bed sleeping as peacefully as an angel. He was truly a blessed man.

* * *

 **August 11, 1553**

 **Westminster Palace**

 **The Royal Courtroom**

The Courtroom at Westminster was packed with people from all walks of life. The nobles were in their galley seats at the front, followed by the rest of the Lords of the realm seated in the back, and the commoners were watching from their spots in the balconies. This was the day that had been on everyone's mind since the Grey's were arrested for high treason; for the attempted murder of Prince Edward. Lord Henry Grey entered the courtroom to stand accused of the crime, while his wife and daughters were under arrest in the Tower, waiting his fate to see where theirs stood. He took his place at the bar and waited for the trial to begin.

Five judges sat in precedence over the trial. All were men of honor and nobles of the realm. All knew Grey, but none liked him. Grey knew this meant his outcome was bleak, but he didn't really care at this point. The only thing that still vexed him was that he failed in teaching that Royal upstart a lesson in manners towards the Lord of the realm, for Prince Edward had not died, but Grey knew that his own time on earth was short.

The chief magistrate spoke from his chair on the dais, "You are arraigned by this commission on the charges of high treason. How do you answer those charges?"

"Not guilty," Grey responded. "There is no one who saw the alleged crime. There is no one who can say that I was there when our Prince was assaulted. How then, can I be accused of something that no one saw happen?"

Over the next few hours, witnesses were brought in to testify that Grey was angry over the Prince's rejection of his daughter, that they had heard him call the Prince names and berate his own daughter for not being pretty enough or well-behaved enough to capture the Prince's heart, and that Grey had been drinking later that night and bragged about what he had done. However, all of this evidence was circumstantial at best. Grey's hopes began to raise once the last known witness had been called.

The doors behind the dais swung open and the herald announced, "His Majesty, King Henry IX, King of England, Ireland, and France!" As the King walked in, everyone in the courtroom stood and then bowed. Grey, not wanting to anger the King, for whom he held nothing but contempt at this point, did the same.

"Magistrates of the court," King Henry began, "although highly unusual, I have one additional witness to add to the list. I do apologize for this late addition, but the witness has vital information concerning the matter. However, this witness will not be brought into the courtroom for reasons that shall be revealed once the verdict is read."

The magistrates looked at one another and then at the King. "As you wish, your Majesty. We shall adjourn to hear from this witness."

Nearly an hour had passed before the magistrates returned to the courtroom with the King.

"Lord Henry Grey, do you have anything to say in your defense?" the Chief Magistrate asked to the accused man.

"I would like to say that I find it highly unjust that I was not able to confront the witness that the King brought forth at the last moment and have no knowledge of who this witness is or what lies they might have spoken. However, I did not commit the crime I am accused of, and if sentenced here today, then it will be on your consciences, and that of the King, that you executed an innocent man," Grey stated.

"I will now charge this commission to return a true verdict on whether or not the evidence speaks to the guilt or innocence of the accused," said the Chief Magistrate.

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Lord Henry Grey, you have been found guilty of the crime that you have been accused of, the attempted murder of His Royal Highness, the Prince Edward. Your sentence is thus; you are to be drawn on a hurdle from the city of London to Tyburn, there to be hanged until you are half dead. After that, cut down alive, your bowels to be taken out of your body and be burnt before you, your privy parts cut off, your head cut off and your body to be divided in four parts. Let your execution serve as a warning to the world, those who commit treason against our King and his family will be whole-heartedly punished. This court is adjourned."

The guards seized Grey by each arm and began to drag him out of the courtroom, when he saw the King open the doors at the back of the dais. His wife, Lady Catherine Grey, entered the court with many gasps from the crowd. Grey, himself, fell to his knees. "Catherine!" he shouted. "How could you do this to me? I am your lord, your husband! God will see you burn in hell for your disobedience!"

"Gentlemen of the court," King Harry began, "This woman, Lady Catherine Grey, came forward and told us the plot her husband had against the Prince, once our beloved Edward had rejected Lady Jane as a possible wife. Although Prince Edward acknowledges the injustice that was done to Lady Jane's reputation as a result, he meant no harm. He was truly convinced that his life belonged to God, and not to an earthly marriage, and as many of us have in our youth, he acted rashly. Henry Grey refused to act as a grown man would, with temperance and patience, and took it upon himself to teach the Prince, and by default, the Royal family a lesson in manners by stabbing the Prince in the hallway after the meeting was over. Henry Grey also forced his daughter, Lady Jane, to divert the Prince's attention while the deed was done, under fear for her own life and that of her sisters'. It is therefore my decision to pardon Lady Catherine and her daughters in any wrongdoing in this matter because they were only acting as any women would out of fear for their lives and the lives of those they love. It is also my decision that Lady Catherine will be rewarded for the courage she has shown in coming forward with the information she had concerning the Prince's stabbing at a later date."

As Grey was dragged from the courtroom with his mouth wide open in shock, Catherine looked at her husband for the last time and smiled, knowing she and her daughters were finally free of his tyranny.

* * *

 **August 12, 1553**

 **North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany**

 **Burg Castle**

William I of Cleves, younger brother of Queen Anne of England, was sitting in his study, doing some thinking. He wanted to strengthen his ties with England again. He was happy that his sister was Queen and had borne her husband six healthy children, but with he wanted to secure an alliance for the next generation.

William was so preoccupied by his thoughts, that he didn't hear his wife, Christina of Denmark, walk in. As the granddaughter of Queen Juana, she was very valuable, despite her aging father spending his life in a monastery in Castile. William and Christina had a happy marriage and she was currently expecting their fifth child, that was due in the New Year. William also couldn't help but be attracted to his wife, with her dark auburn hair and clear blue eyes, she was the spitting image of her late mother, Isabella of Austria, Queen of Denmark.

Christina walked up and kissed William, before sitting in front of him, resting her hand on her four month pregnant stomach.

"Is something troubling you, Husband?" she asked.

William sighed.

"I want to strengthen our relationship with England. However, I am having a hard time wondering how. " he admitted.

Christina smiled at her husband.

"Has Anne wondered anything? I'm sure she could think of something." she said.

William shook her head.

"No and since her son was nearly killed, I really don't want to pester her with any ideas. I was thinking of having her daughter, Margaret, marry our eldest son, Gerhart. He's only six years older than her and I'm sure my brother in law would have no problem sending military help if we need it, once his child is here. Also the dowry I'm sure would be wonderful." he said.

Christina shook her head.

"Forgive me for speaking out of my station, William, but it isn't possible. Gerhart and Princess Margaret are first cousins and the Church forbids that close of marriage, unless the Pope gives a dispensation for it. Since your relationship with the Church isn't good right now, we would be denied a dispensation by His Holiness. If only we could stop people from practicing that heresy here, then maybe it would work." she said.

William glared at her.

"I will not tell people how to worship the Lord. I was raised a Lutheran, but I chose to return to the Church upon my father's death, which is the only way I was able to marry you two years later. My sister, Sybil, was also a proud Lutheran, until she married Prince Arthur, Duke of Albany. Anne and our younger sister, Amalia, are Catholics, just like our beloved mother was. There is no division in our family. I am a Duke and if people want to worship our Lord God on their own way, who am I to stop them?" he asked.

Christina closed her eyes. Since her father was deposed when she was only a toddler and her mother was dead by the time she was five years old, Christina had grown up in Spain, alongside her brother, John and sister, Dorothea. All three had grown up to be fervent, devout Catholics under their grandmother and uncle, The Holy Roman Emperor. However, Christina wanted her marriage to be happy, so she walked on careful ground.

"I am merely stating that getting permission will be difficult, my love. Maybe we can try a relative of the King, that isn't so important and maybe won't require a dispensation from the Pope." she suggested.

William smiled. Unlike most men, he loved that his wife was more diplomatically intelligent than himself.

"That's a wonderful idea. I will send a letter to my sister and see who she thinks will be important enough for our boy." he said, as he began writing a letter.

Christina smiled, stood up, kissed William and then departed from the room, not wishing to disturb him any further.

* * *

 **Palace of Lisbon**

 **Lisbon, Portugal**

 **Queen Maria of Portugal's Chambers**

Mary was reading one of her favorite books, while being watched by Martim Guerra, her husband's nephew and one of the best guards in Portugal. In the few weeks, the young man had become fond of his charge and she had become fond of him.

Mary looked up.

"Have you read at all lately, Martim?" she asked.

Martim shook his head.

"I normally don't have time for pleasure reading, Your Majesty." he said.

Mary offered him a seat.

"Sit and read with me please." she said.

Martim looked appalled.

"Your Majesty, I can't sit. My job is to guard you." he said.

Mary gave Martim a stern look.

"I insist. If it makes you feel better, keep your sword by your side." she said, as she returned to her book.

Martim sat down and began reading a book. Since he was the son of an Infanta of Portugal, he and his siblings had a remarkable education, which included reading.

Mary smiled at him.

"I hear your sister, Sancha, will he getting married soon. Are you excited for her?" she asked.

Martim smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely. She is most excited about her marriage. I am happy that she will only be in Castile and I can still see her. My sister, Rosaria, is the Grand Duchess of Tuscany and I doubt I will see her again any time soon." he said, with a sad look on his face.

Mary gave her nephew a look of sympathy. It was well-known in the Court that the Guerra was very close, especially after their family was lost at sea three years ago. It was thinking that Mary had an idea.

"Martim, why don't I talk to the King and see if he will let you escort your sister to Castile? I'm sure Sancha will love you being there for her." she said.

Martim looked at his aunt, in shock.

"I would love that. Ate you sure the King would allow something like that? I mean I just started guarding you not long ago." he said.

Mary nodded her head.

"I am sure he won't mind. You won't be gone long. I'll talk to him tonight." she said.

Martim smiled.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." he said.

Mary nodded, before returning to her reading.

* * *

 _ ***If you do not want to read about the execution of Henry Grey, please skip to the next scene... the following scene contains graphic descriptions of a historical drawing and quartering***_

 **August 18, 1553**

 **London and Tyburn**

Henry Grey stepped out from the Tower of London, where he had been housed for the past week, into the sunlight, the guilty verdict of the court still echoing in his mind. He could still see his wife emerge from the back room, revealing that she was the one who had testified against him. Sure, he had never been the kindest of husbands to her, and he could have respected her more, but he justified the years of harsh treatment with this singular act of betrayal.

The crowds had gathered in London outside of the gates to throw vegetables and fruit at him as he was tied and then dragged to his place of execution. Drawing and quartering was the harshest of deaths, but it befitted a criminal who had betrayed the crown, and his attempted murder of a Prince of England was definitely treason, despite the fact that Prince Edward had embarrassed his family publicly by rejecting his daughter as his wife. Knowing that the Prince had rejected the Lady Jane would have caused her to have difficulty finding another husband of means, but what did that matter to Henry Grey now? He was condemned to die, and die he would, before the day was done.

The guards led him outside of the walls of the Tower and to a cart, waiting for him in the street. He was pushed onto the cart with force enough to cause lacerations to his skin from the rough wood. There was not even a blanket provided to ease his final ride. Grey should have expected as much, after all, these Tudor Kings and Princes were nothing more than Welsh upstarts whose ancestor had the fortune of defeating a real King on the battlefield. He did not dare say these words, not yet. They would be reserved for his final statement, as was the custom when a noble was to die.

As he was tied to the cart, his hands and feet sprawled to the corners, the people who had gathered began to chant "Traitor" and one older man threw a chamber pot on him. Henry flinched when the foul-smelling liquid hit his face, but there was little he could do about that form of disrespect from a commoner. Once the guards were settled and he was secured, the last journey of his life began. It was seven in the morning.

The Chaplain of the Tower walked along-side the cart, speaking about sin and treason, and asking Henry to repent and to make himself right with both the King and God before he was lost to eternity. Henry didn't care if the King forgave him or not. The King had sentenced him to death for extracting justice for his jilted daughter, which should have been a crime itself, but Henry knew full well that even if it was a crime, the Prince would not have suffered for it. No, Henry knew that only Jane would suffer the humiliation of the Prince's rejection of her, especially now that he was going to die, thanks to her mother.

Along the path to his death, the cart stopped at Saint Sepulchre's Church where the bells were ringing for the prisoner, as they often did on hanging days. The priest stepped out of the magnificent building and made a simple statement to the crowds. "All good people," he began, "pray for this sinner who is going to his death, for it is he that our great bells toll for this day. He has committed the crime of treason and attempted to end the life of our fair Prince Edward, who, thanks be to God, has recovered soundly. This man is also guilty of the sins of pride and vanity in thinking that his child is worthy of the favor our beloved royal family has shown. Let us offer up our prayers for this poor, wretched man, with a moment of silence." Everyone around him bowed their heads. When the prayers were finished, the driver continued the journey to Tyburn, where he, like so many others, would die.  
Because of his condemnation of High Treason, and the fact that the royal family could not chance his escape, he had been denied the traditional stops at the inn at St. Giles and then the Mason's Arms tavern. They arrived at Tyburn at 11:30 in the morning, instead of the usual noon. There, thousands had gathered to witness his death; a traitor's death. They would not leave disappointed.

Grey was removed from the cart shortly after their arrival, and he stood before the legendary gallows that Henry VIII had built in 1537 to hang Sir Nicholas Tempest, his own bow bearer for heresy. He felt the noose being placed around his neck and his hands retied behind his back. His feet were released from their holds on the cart and were also bound to each other to prevent his escape should the rope break. Henry looked up as someone approached him and was met with the face of his brother-in-law, Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk. "Charles?" Henry questioned.

"You, sir, are a plague upon the earth and on this family. How dare you treat my sister and her daughters with the disrespect you have shown them? How dare you force Jane to watch you stab a young boy who made a mistake in haste," Charles spat at him. "You deserve this, and you deserve to know that my sister will be free of your tyrannical rule once you are dead." With that, Charles turned and walked away, never once looking back on the man who had been his brother-in-law for almost as long as he could remember. Henry laid there, still on his cart, in shock.

"Henry Grey," the master of ceremonies began," you have been brought here to die for the crime of High Treason against your King and your Prince. Have you any last words before your sentence is carried out?"

Henry thought for a moment about the other executions he had witnessed, and how the condemned had always confessed right before the moment of their death. He would not go down that way. "People of England," he started, "I have come here to die, by order of the law and the King. But my death is not just. I did not commit treason against the Prince, but sought to teach him the lesson that his father failed to; one of humility and respect. Being royal does not make you above the law of God, but our young Prince Edward seems to believe that he is, as he rejected my daughter in public, regardless of his intentions. It wasn't so long ago that our royal family, who has condemned me to die, was nothing more than a family from Wales who happened to have a man in their midst that was a better soldier than our late King, Richard III. It was skill, not right, that brought these Tudor Kings to our throne, and by that right, they will lose their claim, leaving our England to the hands of God once more. So as my final words as a condemned man, I say this to you, the people of England . . . Damn the Tudors and their offspring, and may the pride and arrogance that courses through their veins be their undoing."

The people in the crowd were silent. None had ever heard a prisoner speak in such a manner. Finally, after a few moments, the master of ceremonies had gathered his composure and read the following statement, "Henry Grey, you have been found guilty of the crime of High Treason, and have been condemned here to die by being drawn and quartered. The King, His Majesty Henry IX, King of England, Ireland, and France, has not commuted this sentence, therefore you will be drawn and quartered here, this day. Furthermore, you are hereby stripped of all titles and nobility granted you by the crown. You will die here, as the commoner, Henry Grey."

The signal was given and the cart moved forward, lifting Henry from the place he lay into the air by his neck, until his body was entirely off the ground and his feet were dangling in the air. He was lowered to the ground after about ten minutes and then raised again after a break lasting sixty seconds.

This went on for about an hour. Once the hanging portion of the sentence was thought to have been thoroughly executed to satisfy the King, the master of ceremonies motioned for the guards to release him from the noose and bring him to the table that had been placed near a fire.

The executioner, who had done these things before, proceeded to remove a poker from the fire and plunged the heated iron into Grey's lower stomach, creating an opening in his flesh while cauterizing the wound so that the prisoner would not bleed to death while the remaining tasks were performed. Grey screamed at the insertion, like a woman who was experiencing childbirth for the first time. His bowels were removed from his body through this opening and were present to Grey, whose eyes displayed fear and shock that this was really happening, despite his continued claims of innocence. Once his bowels were tossed into the fire, Grey felt the seams of his trousers being sliced, along with several nicks in his skin from the blade. With a blade that had been pulled from the fire, his testicles were removed with one swift stroke and then the remainder of his manhood was sliced from his body, both held high for the crowds to see. At this point, Grey was weak physically, and emotionally from the realization that his death was coming.

Without bothering to replace his pants, the guards dragged him from the table and to the block where his head was forced down. He looked into the crowd and found the eyes of his brother-in-law, who showed no sorrow for what he was witnessing. Grey closed his eyes and then felt a sharp pain in his neck, before feeling nothing more.

Though Grey was dead, the task was not over. His body was then placed back on the table and his arms and legs were separated from his torso. His head had been taken in a basket to be placed on London Bridge, as was the custom, to warn others not to cross the King's will. His torso was placed in the roaring fire and his limbs were on their way to various parts of the kingdom. It was a gruesome exhibition.

Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, looked at the mess that was his brother-in-law's execution scene. As he turned to fetch his horse, he smiled, knowing the joy that his sister would experience when he told her that she was a widow and finally free from her tyrannical husband after so many years of being nothing more than a man's property.

* * *

 **Windsor Palace**

 **King Henry XI's Privy Chamber**

Several hours after Harry heard the cannon fire, that signaled that Henry Grey was finally, dead, he sent for his son, Prince Edward. Harry was finally at peace, now that the man who nearly took his son from the world, had finally paid for his crime. Harry also hopped that no other person would commit such a terrible crime again in his reign.

Suddenly, his privy doors opened and Prince Edward walked in. The sixteen year old Prince was now fully recovered, but he now had a scar on his abdomen that would forever be permanent. He had also been experiencing nightmares, but was healthy nonetheless.

Harry smiled at his son and stood up to hug him.

"How are you, son?" he asked.

Edward smiled.

"I'm alive, Father. However, I am saddened by Lord Grey's death. Did he deserve such a brutal death?" he asked.

Harry sighed.

"Edward, the laws of this land were made to protect the Royal Family and England's people. If I don't follow the law, I can't expect other people to. I am not a brutal man, but I will not have tyranny and plots in these lands." he said.

Edward nodded.

"I know, Father. I just wished I could have asked for mercy. I just hope that he repented and God had mercy on his soul." he said, as he made the sign of the Cross.

Harry smiled at his son's forgiving nature, but he also knew that too much forgiveness could be someone's downfall. He, as King of England, couldn't have let what Henry Grey did go unpunished. It would have sent a message to other rebels that he forgave Treason and that wasn't the case. When it came to the safety and well-being of his family, he would be unyielding and unforgiving to acts of violence or betrayal.

Suddenly, a guard called out:

"THE LADIES CATHERINE AND JANE GREY!"

Catherine and Jane Grey walked in, side by side. Both women were wearing black gowns and very little jewelry. Jane turned a light shade of red when she realized Edward was in the room.

Both women bowed. Catherine spoke first.

"Your Majesty, I thank you for your love, mercy and protection during this difficult time. I trust the execution went smoothly?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"Yes, it did. Your husband died some hours ago. I summoned you from the Tower to let you know, that you are free, without any pending charges. Your late husband, however, was nothing when he died. His titles and everything he owned now belongs to the Crown." he said.

Catherine, afraid of this answer nodded her head. She was now worried about the inheritance if her three daughters. Her dead husband was still causing problems with their family, even after death.

Edward smiled at Jane.

"Lady Jane, how are you doing?" he asked.

Jane held her head down.

"I'm fine, Your Highness. I am pleased to see you in such good health." she said.

Edward smiled and made the sign of the Cross.

"The Lord blesses me everyday." he said.

Suddenly, Jane burst into tears and threw herself at Edward's feet, to everyone's surprise.

She looked up at him.

"Your Highness, please forgive me for my father's actions. I take God as my witness that I never intended to harm you. I only participated, out if fear for my mother and my poor, defenseless sisters. I had no other choice. I will forever feel the guilt of what he did. I'm thankful that your father, The King, had him executed. I can't bear the guilt anymore. I know the same fires from Hell, where my father currently burns for eternity, will one day consume me." she said, as she began to cry more.

Edward kneeled gently and took a hold of Jane and stood to her feet. He gave her a kind and genuine smile.

"Sweet Lady Jane, I have forgiven you and so has God. You will never feel the fires of Hell. You are a kind, loving lady. You risked your life, for the safety of your family. You are courageous and full of love. However, even though I was attacked, I must apologize if I humiliated you. I stand by my decision of remaining unmarried, but I regret on how I announced it. I hope you can forgive me." he said.

Jane smiled.

"There's nothing to forgive, Your Highness." she said.

Before Edward could say anything else, Harry cleared his throat.

"I'm glad you two have made your amends, but I must talk to Lady Catherine about something very important. Lady Have, I hope you pay attention." he says sternly.

The two sixteen year olds grew silent, while King Harry addressed Lady Catherine.

"My dear cousin, Catherine. You've done what most wives would never do: You revealed his wrong doing and did the right thing by my family. I will be eternally grateful for you for doing that. You protected your family, like a true soldier. However, you also knew that with your late husband dying as a traitor, that your family would basically lose everything, as is the law of the land. Thankfully, you come from a rich family yourself. However, I don't think you deserve to have your brother support you and your children for the rest of your days. Therefore, as King of England, Ireland and France, I hereby bestow upon you, in your own legitimate right, the title of Marquess of Pembroke. With this title, you will have Pembroke Castle. It is a large castle, but I'm sure you can manage. Your income will be 50,000 pounds a year and as a good gesture for your good selfless deed, I will pay for any repairs that need to be done to your new home. Since you have no male heirs, I will make sure that women can inherit your title upon your death. If there is no male heir present, your title will pass down to your eldest daughter, who in this case, is our beautiful Lady Jane." he said with a smile.

Catherine and Jane were both in tears. Catherine sank into a deep bow.

"Oh, Your Majesty, I thank you so much. You are forever a kind, gentle and sovereign lord." she said.

Harry took Catherine's hand.

"You proved your undying devotion to my family. This is just a token of our thank you to what you've done for is, dear cousin." he said.

It was at that moment, that after twenty years of uncertainty and unhappiness, Lady Catherine Grey smiled a true smile. She finally felt free once more.

* * *

 **August 30, 1553**

 **Holyrood Palace, Scotland**

 **The Ballroom**

"No, no, no, no, no, Your Majesty," the dancing master, Sir Liam McDougal, said, stopping the musician once again. "You must get it right. The Galliard will be one of the first dances you perform with your husband, the Prince of Wales, once you are married and the steps must be exact. Didn't they tell you that His Highness was an accomplished dancer?"

"Yes, Sir Liam, they did," the young Scottish Queen replied, "but this dance is horribly complicated. Can't we do something else at our reception?"

"It is tradition in the English court, your Grace. You MUST learn it, and you MUST perform it well, or you will be mocked relentlessly by the court."

Ten-year-old Mary, Queen of Scotland, sighed at the words as he spoke them. Why the English found it necessary to dance these complicated steps she would never understand. The pace of the dance wasn't the problem, but she felt as though her feet would never master the movements. They were nothing like her beloved Scottish jigs that the court at Holyrood Palace enjoyed at their festive occasions.

"Come here, my darling," a voice from the darkness called.

Mary turned around to see her grandmother, Dowager Queen Margaret, step from the shadows where she had been watching the lesson. Mary ran to the older woman and hugged her, breaking protocol, before her grandmother could bow to her.

"The steps are not that difficult if you think of them as parts of a whole instead of the whole itself," the older woman said. "When I first came to Scotland as a bride, I thought I would never master the jigs that you so enjoy, but the Galliard, that I could do. Luckily, the dancing master then was patient and kind and broke the jigs down for me so I could learn the individual steps." Margaret scowled at Sir Liam for not thinking to do it that way. "Watch."

Margaret took to the dance floor, motioning to Liam to join her. He called for the Musician to start the music again, and Margaret, though typically ladylike in all things, hiked up the bottom of her dress so Mary would be able to see her feet, and tied it in a knot. This caused the young Queen to giggle, which earned her a scornful glance from her grandmother.

The Dowager Queen and Sir Liam danced through the sequence once and then stopped. Mary was watching her grandmother closely, trying to follow what the older woman was doing. Margaret then turned to her granddaughter and broke down the steps into fours, which Mary copied, having little trouble with the slower instructions.

"Beautifully done," Margaret stated. "Now, put them together."

Sir Liam started the music again, and together Mary and her grandmother repeated the steps that Margaret had just taught her. Sir Liam was impressed with Mary's progress and noted to continue the lessons in slower steps. He was about to start the musician again when he heard a wheezing noise from behind him and a thud. Quickly turning around, he saw the Dowager Queen on her knees behind him, clutching her chest and the young Queen about to panic over her grandmother's state. He motioned for the guard to bring him a chair and helped the older woman into it, as Mary ran out the door yelling to the remaining guards to bring the physicians and her mother.

Margaret smiled at Sir Liam as she sat in the chair, thought it was difficult to breathe. Silently, she prayed that God would graciously spare her life until her beloved Mary was married to Prince William and she could go to her eternal rest knowing that the two nations she loved were united at last.

* * *

 **September 4, 1553**

 **Border of Aragon and Navarre**

 **Queen Juana of Castile and Aragon's Tent**

Juana, Queen of Castile and Aragon, stared at the map before her on the table, studying it, as though it would somehow give her the answers she needed. The tree lines were the biggest problem in her plan, but how could they work around them? As a woman and a mother, she hated to see these soldiers go off to fight a battle that wasn't thought out, knowing that it was likely they would die. As a Queen, she understood the sacrifice was necessary for the security of both of her realms. The Navarre border was quicksand and if they did not capture it, any chance of winning this war would be lost.

Carlos opened the flaps to their command center and came rushing in. Juana turned her attention from the maps to whatever it was that her son and co-ruler had to say, knowing he wouldn't barge in like that unless it was urgent.

"Mother . . ." he breathlessly began, breaking all formal protocol in these matters.

"My dear son, please, slow down. Nothing will happen in the few moments you need to catch your breath," the aging Queen replied with concern in her voice. Carlos was her son, but he was a great-grandfather and his age was catching up to him.

Carlos smiled at his mother's concern and did as she asked so he didn't alarm her any further with his health. "One of our companies has fallen in the tree line here," he pointed to her map. "The word is that there are no survivors."

"What a shame," Juana said with tears swelling in her voice. "Which company was it?" She noticed the reluctance of her son to answer her, as he looked at the ground. "Carlos?"

"It was Juan's company, mother. It was my son's."

The aged Queen crossed herself and the dropped to her knees to pray for the life of her grandson. Carlos joined his mother in prayer. 'Juan couldn't be dead; he just couldn't be,' Carlos thought as he finished his prayers. His son had his whole life in front of him. He was about to be married. Surely God did not have this in mind for the young Infante, no matter what his past transgressions were.

"Fetch the physicians!" came a shout from outside the command tent. "Hurry!"

Juana and Carlos both rose and exited the tent to see what was going on. Upon their appearance at the doors, the guard approached mother and son, and bowed. "Majesties," he said, "they are bringing in the causalities from this morning's battle. Those who have been killed are being laid out on the field. The wounded are being brought to the main tent where the physicians will see to them immediately."

Juana nodded at the guard, unable to speak. Carlos, however, looked at the guard and asked, "My son, the Infante Juan, have they found him yet?"

"Si, your majesty. The Infante is wounded, but not severely. His arm is being stitched and bandaged as we speak and his other scrapes are being attended to by the doctors," the guard informed them.

Tears streamed down the older woman's face. Her grandson was not badly injured. Stitches and scrapes were nothing serious. She crossed herself again, as did Carlos, and silently thanked God for Juan's safety and for sparing his life. "And the other members of our family in the unit?"

"Most are fine, your Majesty," the guard began, then he hesitated, looking from Juana to Carlos, "but . . ."

"But?" Carlos questioned, wondering what the grave news was that the young man was afraid to speak.

"His Lordship, the Marquess of Moya, was lost to us. He apparently stood his ground in the midst of the battle, allowing the others to escape. As he was turning to leave himself, one of the other soldiers saw the Marquess take two arrows to the shoulder, causing him to flinch in pain from the penetration and he turned his back to the other shots that were incoming. They hit him in the back and the head. The soldier saw the Marquess fall and tried to help him, but there were more arrows flying towards the area where his Lordship had fallen to his knees. The soldier then saw an arrow go through the Marquess' neck and saw him fall to the ground with his eyes wide open. He said he knew the Marquess was gone at that point."

"Dios mio!" Juana exclaimed. "My poor Isabella. She has lost four husbands now, and she is still so young."

Carlos crossed himself and then looked at his mother. "Madre, I want to check on Juan and then, with your permission, I would like to ride to Castile to inform Isabella myself. She shouldn't hear this from anyone but family."

"I agree, go, but return safely my son."

Carlos bowed to his mother and then headed to the tent where his son was being cared for by the camp physicians.

Juana stood firm, with tears rolling down her cheeks, and wondered how many more they would lose before the French gave up their incessant struggle for more land and more power. King Henri was fierce, but he was not the child of Ferdinand and Isabella, the Catholic monarchs. He had no right to this land and Juana was determined that her next move would be one that would capture the attention of this French King and make him firmly understand that she was the rightful ruler of Navarre. Her father had seen to that decades ago, and it was about time that the French honored that victory.

 _A/N I know, I know that I said 1553 will end in this chapter, but the next chapter will most definitely be the end of the current year lol. Just for the record, there will be explicit scenes in chapters to come. This is historical ffiction, so certain issues may come up, so I hope you are all comfortable with that. I hope you all liked the great scenes in the chapters, since I have a wonderful assistant helping me and that's why the story is great again. Please Read and Review and Chapter 32 will be out soon!_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 _Here's Chapter 32! I know the last chapter was VERY long and I hoped many of you enjoyed that. I can definitely tell you know that this will be the final Chapter for the year 1553 and it will end on a very good note. I hope you all are satisfied now, because the next few years in the story will be very eventful, but I don't not want to spoil any details. There will be other characters that are introduced, so if you need any help keeping up, please inbox me, but I can tell you about one family. The Guerra Family that's in Portugal is the family of King Carlos' elder sister, Infanta Joanna. They are just a wealthy noble family related to the Crown. Now, without further delay, here's chapter 32! Please Read and Review!_

 **September 10, 1553**

 **Palace of Lisbon, Lisbon, Portugal**

 **King Carlos of Portugal's Privy Chamber**

Carlos was looking over some important business. He was so busy and preoccupied, that he didn't hear his nephew, Martim enter the room. The young man stood there for a few moments, before clearing his throat, announcing his presence.

Carlos looked up smiling.

"Nephew, I am pleased at your presence. Is everything going fine with the Queen?" he asked.

Martim smiled one of his rare smiles.

"The Queen is a wonderful woman. She's kind, yet stern. She's a wonderful companion." he said.

Carlos nodded.

"That's a wonderful thing. Now, is everything ready for your sister, Sancha's, departure for Castile and her wedding?" he asked.

Martim nodded his head.

"Yes, we depart for Castile tomorrow. Mother also thanks you for the gold you sent to Castile for the preparations of Sancha's wedding." he said.

Carlos smiled.

"My sister is most welcome. The Crown has the gold to spend and Sancha's wedding wasn't as expensive as your sister, Rosaria's wedding." he said.

Martim smiled at the mention of his younger sister, Rosaria. It was at that mention of her name, that the woman he was madly in love with danced across his mind.

Unbeknownst to him, his uncle had been trying to get his attention.

Carlos cleared his throat.

"Martim, are you listening to me?" he asked sternly.

Martin sighed.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I just have something on my mind." he admitted.

Carlos smiled.

"What's her name?" he asked.

Martim looked at Carlos, in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

Carlos stood up.

"Martim, ever since you returned from Florence, you've had a different look on your face and your thoughts seem to wander. As a man in love myself, I can recognize the signs. Now, tell me. You can talk to me. I'm your uncle, not just your King." he said.

Martim smiled.

"Her name is Theresa. She's from a wealthy noble family in Tuscany and she's currently in my sister, Rosaria's household. She's beautiful, intelligent and pious. Uncle, I love Theresa and I wish to marry her. I can still keep my post on guarding Queen Maria, but I need Theresa by my side. My older brother is married with an heir already. I should be able to marry for love." he said.

Carlos nodded.

"What family does this Theresa girl come from?" he asked.

Martim smiled.

"The Simonetti family in Tuscany." he said.

Carlos nodded, in approval. The Simonetti family was a rich family that were bankers. Although they weren't as wealthy or powerful as the Medici Family, they were still rich enough to marry up in status.

Carlos grabbed his nephew by the shoulders.

"Martim, you escort your sister to Castile in preparation for her marriage. While you are gone, I will talk to your mother and we will see about your marriage." he said.

Martim grew a huge smile on his face.

"Do you mean it Uncle?!" he asked, in excitement.

Carlos nodded his head, in response.

"I promise I do. However, now I want you to rest. You have a long journey ahead of you." he said.

Martim bowed his head and almost ran from Carlos' sight, to the amusement of the forty-one year old King.

* * *

 **September 13, 1553**

 **Edinburgh Palace, Edinburgh, Scotland**

 **Margaret, Dowager Queen of Scotland's Bedchamber**

Margaret, Dowager Queen of Scotland, lay in her bed recovering from yet another illness. She had enjoyed good health most of her life, despite being married and having children so young, and had never spent more than a few days in bed before in her life. She crossed herself, knowing that her end was near, but praying that God would grant her the mercy of seeing her young granddaughter, Mary, who had been the Scottish Queen since she was a child, married to the Prince of Wales. This match was vital to Scotland's future, and it was important to the older woman who wanted to see the two nations she loved united.

The door to her bed chamber flung open and her herald announced the arrival of her eldest surviving son, Prince Arthur, Duke of Albany, who was acting as Mary's regent until Margaret recovered. He bowed as he entered the room and waited until the doors closed behind him before approaching her bed. Margaret noticed that her 42-year-old son was starting to grey and thought he looked handsome with the white mixed in with his dark red hair. Arthur reminded her of her late husband, King James, more than any of her other children, even though he resembled his uncle, England's late King Henry VIII physically. Arthur's mannerisms were every bit those of his father.

"Good morning mother," Arthur said.

"Good morning my son," Margaret replied. "How are things in our realm this morning?"

"Would you like all of the news, mother, or just the important parts?"

"You may as well tell me everything. It will give me something to think about while I am stuck in this room."

"The borders remain quiet for the most part, despite the recent uprisings. The troops we sent to secure the region seem to be holding the peace for now. Mary has received several letters from priests in the area thanking her Majesty for the ample supply of grain that was sent from the royal stores, as well." Margaret nodded. She had assumed that the lack of food was the reason for the uprisings and her instincts were right once again. "Elisabeth has sent word that her son, Wilhelm, Elector of Saxony, has secured a betrothal for his eldest, Oskar, to Princess Ludmila of Poland, and that they will marry in 1559, when the girl is sixteen."

"Good," replied the older woman. "That is a strong match for my great-grandson. She will be of great help to him."

Arthur nodded and continued. "Joseph wrote to inform us that Duncan's betrothal to Lady Emily has been called off. He's looking for a new bride for his son. Apparently, the young lady decided that serving God was more important than marrying a future Duke."

"One can hardly fault her for that decision, though it pains me for Duncan's sake," Margaret said.

"Yes, but Duncan is hardly troubled by the news," Arthur informed her. "After all, Lady Emily is fourteen and he is twenty-one. They were to meet this coming spring, so he was never attached to her other than in writing."

Margaret nodded. It was a hardship sometimes to watch marriages without love happen, but it was the way of their world and had been for centuries. "I will look for a new bride for our young Lord as soon as I am well."

Arthur smiled. He knew his mother liked pairing young people and that it was one of her greatest joys when the marriages she arranged became love-matches. She had done well with most of the couples she had put together, and he couldn't help thinking of his own wife, Lady Sibylle. He had barely known her when they married, but he couldn't imagine his life without her now, or their children.

"Is that all, Arthur?" Margaret questioned.

"Not quite," he replied. "I wanted to let you know that Lady Madeline informed us last night that she is with child again and Mathias and Grace will have a new sibling sometime in the late summer. Oh, and Prince William has written to you asking permission to begin writing to Queen Mary."

Margaret thought for a moment. 'Where had the years gone?' She smiled and looked at her son, "Write his highness and tell him that he has permission to write to his fiancée, but to keep it friendly until she is twelve. I do not want her head clouded with ideas of romance yet. She must learn to rule first, not only Scotland and someday England, but also herself. And ask his excellency, Lord George, to come to court for the Christmas festivities with his wife. I was to congratulate my granddaughter in person on her coming arrival."

"Yes, mother," Prince Arthur said.

"If that's all, I will rest now," Margaret stated, feeling the weakness from her illness take over.

Arthur nodded, bowed, and began to make his way towards the door.

"Arthur," she added, stopping her son from leaving, "if something should happen to me, please watch over your niece. Mary is Queen, but she is still so young."

"Nothing will happen to you mother," he turned towards her again and replied with confidence. "You will recover from this. The doctor said it was nothing serious."

"Arthur, she MUST marry Prince William for Scotland's future to be secure. Scotland and England MUST be united."

"Mother, you will be fine. Mary and William will be married and you will be there to see it happen. Stop talking nonsense."

Not wanting to continue the discussion, Margaret simply nodded. She had made her wishes known and Arthur would make certain that everything possible was done to carry them out if anything happened to her. Mary's future, Scotland's future, were the two most important things in her life, since her own children were married with families of their own. She knew that if she died, her son's widow, Marie de Guise, would tear apart the English alliance in favor of the French, but that couldn't happen . . . not with the unification being only a few years away. Margaret closed her eyes to sleep and dreamed of a future where her descendants ruled both Scotland and England, where she was the matriarch of a family line of great Kings and Queens, and she smiled in her sleep.

* * *

 **September 15, 1553**

 **Royal Palace of Naples**

 **Naples, Italy**

King Alfonso and Queen Adriana were sitting on their respective thrones. For days now, The English Ambassador had been residing at their Court, trying to finalize a double betrothal. Alfonso had to admit that he was proud of his wife. Adriana had been a very good hostess to his guest. Now, the day had finally come where the ambassadors were to meet all six of their children. The one thing that Alfonso insisted on is that the children must all be over the age of sixteen when both weddings take place. Although he loved his wife, he was only fifteen years old when they married and he was a father by the end of the year. Now at the age of only thirty, his two oldest children were rapidly approaching adulthood, while he still had a baby in the cradle.

Suddenly, Charles Brandon, 2nd Duke of Suffolk, entered the room. He was in charge of finalizing the Betrothals and he was very excited about being in this foreign land, although he greatly missed his wife and their newborn son, little Henry Brandon.

He bowed to Alfonso and Adriana.

"Your Majesties, I thank you for your generous hospitality these past few days, however, with your permission, I would like to meet your blessed children, on who my sovereign, King Henry IX of England, has inquired about." he said, not trying to sound too demanding.

Queen Adriana smiled at the English Duke.

"Signor Brandon, if you will follow me, I'll show you to our children, with my husband's permission of course." she said, looking at Alfonso.

The King nodded his head, not breaking eye contact with Charles. Alfonso was considered as a young King in Christendom still and he didn't want other nobles from foreign lands to intimidate him.

Adriana stood from her Throne and walked down the few steps, to a doorway leading to the private Royal Apartments. She looked back at Charles.

"If you will follow me, Signor." she said.

Charles followed her. He also was trying to control himself. Since his wife hadn't been churched, he was not allowed to lay with her. He had a mistress in England, but it was purely physical and out of sight of his wife. He didn't even know the woman's name from memory. He was noticing the beautiful women of Queen Adriana's entourage. Some were Spanish and some were Neapolitan, but all beautiful and the Queen wasn't too bad herself. Because Italy had such a warmer climate than England, the women didn't cover their hair and wore less layers of clothing.

Before he knew it, Queen Adriana stopped and smiled. In a large room, there were six children lined up, ready to be presented. Their clothes proclaimed their status and also showed off the Neapolitan Royal Family's immense wealth.

Adriana stepped over to her eldest, a boy.

"This is my eldest son and our heir, Prince Giovanni, Crown Prince of Naples." she said.

At fourteen years old, Giovanni was extremely handsome. He had chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes and a olive complexion. Even though he was so young, he was known to have a very bad temper, believed to be inherited from his close parental pedigree. His paternal grandmother, Catalina of Austria, Dowager Queen of Naples, was the aunt of his mother. Despite his bad temper, he was extremely intelligent and was kind to most people, especially his siblings.

He stepped forward and nodded.

"Your Grace, welcome to Naples." he said.

Charles nodded. He was impressed by the young Prince.

Adriana walked to the second child, her eldest daughter.

"This is our eldest daughter, Princess Lucrezia." she said.

Lucrezia, although aged only twelve years old, was a remarkable beauty. She had long, curly dark reddish-brown hair, a fair complexion and was showing signs of being of a medium height.

Lucrezia curtsied.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Your Grace." she said.

Charles bowed his head.

Beside Princess Lucrezia, there stood a young girl that was about eight years old. She had brown hair, olive skin and light brown eyes. She hadn't grown into the beauty that her older sister possessed, but she was on her way.

Adriana put her hands on the girl's shoulder.

"This is our third child, Princess Maria." she said.

Charles smiled at the young Italian Princess.

Maria looked up at him.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Signor Brandon." she said.

Next, was a small brown-haired, blue eyed little fair-skinned little girl. She was six years old and was still very adorable, as she smiled at Charles, with her two front teeth missing.

Adriana kissed her forehead.

"This is our fourth child, Princess Angela." she said.

Little Angela cleared her smile and spoke to Charles, in Latin.

"I hope you like our Court, Signor Brandon." she said.

Charles was amazed at the children of Naples. They were all so polite and well-educated.

Adriana moved over to the next child: a little boy, who was three years of age. He had hair that was very dark and he had green eyes. He was tall for a toddler, but was also very shy.

Adriana bent down to reassure her youngest son that he would be just fine, before turning her attention to Charles again.

"This is our youngest son, Prince Alfonso." she said.

Charles could tell by the affection in her voice, that Queen Adriana loved all of her children, but this little boy was very special to her.

Finally, Adriana walked up to one of the nursemaids, who was holding a beautiful baby girl, who was about a year old. She was a very beautiful baby, with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

Adriana took the baby in her arms.

"This is our youngest child, Princess Isabella. I named her after my late aunt and godmother, Isabella of Austria and Spain, Queen of Denmark andy mighty great-grandmother, Isabella of Castile." she said, kissing her baby girl's chubby cheeks.

Charles couldn't help but smile at the infant little girl, who was barely older than his own son back in England.

At that moment, King Alfonso walked in, smiling at his children.

"You have all met Monsignor Brandon. Now, go back to your studies and Signora Beatrice, please put Prince Alfonso and Princess Isabella down to sleep." he said, gently.

The Nursemaid nodded her head and led the two youngest children to an adjoining room and closed the door, while the remaining four children returned to their studies.

Alfonso took Adriana's hand and looked at Charles.

"Now that you see our children for yourself, we can now conduct business." he said.

Charles nodded and followed the King and Queen to another room down the hall, where they all sat down.

Alfonso cleared his throat and looked at Charles.

"Now, what does King Henry propose?" he asked.

Charles pulled rolls of parchment out.

"My King proposes a double marital alliance with you, Your Majesty. You will have England's military support and England can depend on you for financial aid, should we ever need it. For your eldest son and heir, Prince Giovanni, King Henry offers his second born daughter, Princess Eleanor, as his bride. The Princess is currently ten years old, but after her sixteenth birthday, she will set sail, as the future Queen of Naples. For her dowry King Henry is prepared to pay sixty thousand pounds in two payments. One payment is here already and the second payment will be received upon Princess Eleanor's arrival to your Court." he said.

King Alfonso was impressed with the offer. He knew that Spain would always need some of his troops, especially since his family carried the Trastamara name and Queen Juana could easily overthrow him and claim the throne herself. The fact that he was married to her granddaughter and his mother was a Dowager Queen of Naples gave him some security, but everyone knew that King Alfonso feared his powerful Spanish grandmother.

He nodded his head.

"Very well. Now, since we have heard the King Henry's second son, Prince Edward, is not a marriage candidate, I am prepared to offer my second child and firstborn daughter, Princess Lucrezia, as a bride for his youngest son, Prince Owen, Duke of Buckingham. She is only two years younger than him and the marriage will take place at the same time that Giovanni and Princess Eleanor are married. So Princess Lucrezia will be about eighteen years old at the marriage. As for her dowry, I will pay fifty thousand pounds right now. Prince Owen will set sail for Naples with his sister, when she is sixteen years old and he will marry Lucrezia." he said.

Charles looked baffled.

"Just fifty thousand, Your Majesty? My King is paying sixty thousand for his daughter. Would you consider raising the price? Also, Prince Owen has a dukedom in England. Shouldn't Princess Lucrezia set sail for England, like so many other brides before her?" he asked.

Alfonso shook his head.

"Technically, Your Grace, I am paying more than your King. He's only paying thirty right now and I am paying fifty thousand, which will not put a dent in the Royal Treasury. Also, Prince Owen is a third born son. Had it been Prince Edward, I would have matched the price. Also, Prince Owen will have many opportunities to oversee his Dukedom, but his home will be here in Naples. He should be happy, with his sister a future Queen of Naples, his future seems bright. If your King cannot agree to these terms, I understand, though it will be ashamed to have another set of broken Betrothals this year." he said.

Charles looked at the young King, in amazement. He knew how to bargain and well. He knew that Harry wanted to agree to this alliance. Naples, although not a large Country, had vast amounts of wealth.

Charles looked at Alfonso.

"I believe my King will agree. I shall return to England immediately and we can finalize the Betrothals." he said

King Alfonso smiled and stood to his feet.

"Go with God, Signor and I will have my guards escort you and Lucrezia's dowry to the ship. I pray you a safe return to your Homeland." he said.

Charles smiled, bowed and departed the room, once again amazed at Naples' King.

* * *

 **September 18, 1553**

 **Palace of Segovia**

 **Segovia, Castile, Spain**

Elizabeth was enjoying the wedding between Sancha Guerra of Portugal and the eldest son of the Duke of the Infantado, Carlos de Mendoza. Elizabeth had to admit that the wedding was beautiful and she had no problem blessing the union. Carlos de Mendoza was quite taken with his young, beautiful sixteen year old bride. Young Sancha Guerra was amazing at dancing and was a beautiful girl, with dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes and very fair skin.

Suddenly, Infanta Maria, Duchess of the Infantado and Carlos' mother, walked up to Elizabeth.

"It was a beautiful service, wasn't it cousin?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"It was. I'm just glad that Infanta Joanna of Portugal was able to afford her daughter's wedding. With us still at war with France, I want to make sure that the Treasury stays stocked as much as possible." she said.

Maria nodded her head.

"I shall be retiring to bed. Being pregnant is exhausting. I'm just glad that Carlos was able to enjoy his wedding day, despite his Father being at war. I hope Sancha can comfort him, until he returns." she said.

Elizabeth took Maria's hand.

"Cousin, before you go, please tell me about your daughter-in-law. I'm not familiar with the Guerra Family at all." she said.

Maria sat down.

"Well, from what I gather, The Guerra Family is a family of wealthy merchants. They have acquired a vast fortune with trading silk and other cloths to Asia. Sancha's mother, is Infanta Joanna, the Dowager Duchess of Trancoso and Dowager Countess of Miranda do Corvo. Her eldest son, Rodrigo is currently the Duke and the Count." she said.

Elizabeth looked at her cousin, in confusion.

"What happened to their father?" she asked.

Maria sighed.

"Lord Joham Guerra was lost at sea about three years ago. King Carlos had him declared legally dead six months after the accident and Rodrigo inherited the titles and married our cousin, Catherine of Austria, the daughter of my uncle Fernando and his wife, Anna of Bohemia and Hungary." she said.

Elizabeth made the sign of the Cross.

"Poor Sancha. It's dreadful to lose your parent and not be able to say goodbye. Who's the young man who accompanied her?" she asked.

Maria pointed at Martim, who was sitting nearby, watching his sister and her husband dance, while drinking a goblet of diluted wine.

"That's her brother, Martim Guerra. He's actually a personal guard to your sister, the Queen of Portugal." she said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"He looks strong. At least I know my sister is in good hands." she said.

Across the room, Martim was watching his younger sister grace the floor with her new husband. He was proud of her and prayed that she would have a wonderful marriage. He also was imagining his beloved Theresa dancing at their own wedding.

Suddenly, Sancha walked over to her brother.

"Martim, come dance with me." she said.

Martim shook his head.

"No, sister. I have a long journey ahead of me tomorrow. I return to Lisbon in the morning. Are you happy, my dear sister?" he asked.

Sancha nodded.

"I am. Carlos has been nothing, but kind. Please thank _Mamãe_ and our uncle, the King for giving me this grand marriage. I hope I give him a son next year." she said.

Martim smiled.

"I'm sure you will." he said.

Sancha looked at him, curiously and smiled.

"Martim, who is the lady who has stolen your heart?" she asked.

Martim turned bright red.

"How did you know?" he asked.

Sancha touched his shoulder.

"Because I know you. You aren't like our older brother who doesn't show his emotions. Now, tell me the truth." she demanded.

Martim sighed.

"Her name is Theresa. She's a lady-in-waiting to our sister, Rosaria, the Grand Duchess of Tuscany. She is the most beautiful and kind woman I've ever known. I want to marry her and show her true love, until my dying day." he said.

Sancha kissed his cheek.

"I hope you find happiness with her, dear brother. I'm going to retire for the night. I will see you before you depart tomorrow. I love you." she said, as she walked back to her husband and they left to their bedchamber.

Martim smiled.

"I love you too, little sister." he said.

* * *

 **September 21, 1553**

 **Royal Château de Saint- Germain-en-Laye**

 **France**

Henri," Catherine began again, "it's a good match! She is a Princess of Naples and her family has money. What more could we want for Francis?" Catherine was desperate for this alliance. Not only would it mean that she would have another Italian permanently at court, but her son, her first born, would finally have a better understanding of the roots that ran deep on his mother's side of the family, and because Princess Angela of Naples was not the first-born daughter, she would be left to Catherine's guidance when Francis married the girl. Catherine could finally have the ally against French politics that she wanted, and would no longer be alone in court.

"I do not want to see Francis married to an Italian princess, Catherine, and that's final. France needs the security of a strong nation to stand up to the Spanish, not a country that the Spanish relic holds in her pocket, like Naples," King Henri replied, as his advisors piled into the room. "Besides, there is a chance that I might be able to arrange a more profitable marriage for our young Dauphin with Portugal or even England, if I play this right. King Henry IX can hardly turn his sword in our direction if one of his daughter's sits on the throne of France."

"But you withdrew the betrothal of Francis to Princess Eleanor," Catherine reminded him. "How can you possibly go back and reassert our alliance with them when that very alliance was rejected?"

"I cannot possibly expect you to understand," Henri said, "but England will jump at the chance to reinstate that alliance if all goes according to my plans." He could see the look of defeat in Catherine's eyes and couldn't help but feel for her. "However, I may be willing to consider the Naples match with Charles."

Queen Catherine looked around at the men and at Diane, her husband's mistress, and knew she was not going to win this argument, not right now. Politics was one realm that she knew could not be controlled by women, no matter how much she wanted to have a say in her son's bride. Not wanting to anger Henri further and risk his stubbornness setting in, she quietly turned and left the room.

Diane looked at Henri and stepped closer to him so the men could not hear her words. "Henri, my love, perhaps this match should be considered. If the Princess marries your son, Naples could hardly stand against you even if Juana demands their help. They wouldn't risk alienating their own daughter, not even for the last surviving daughter of the Catholic Monarchs."

Henri looked at Diane. He knew she had France's best interests at heart. He could always trust that, regardless of what his courtiers said. Why couldn't Catherine show the same understanding and compassion for France, his nation, as she did her own interests? When their marriage began, he had such hopes of finding the caring nature he adored in Diane in his new bride, but it just wasn't there. He thought if he waited a while for her to come to understand more about being a Queen that maybe he would grow to love her as he did Diane, and he would have a confident his own age to talk to. However, his relationship with Catherine was scarred by something that he couldn't quite put his finger on and she never would discuss. The caring he saw in Diane just now was what he had always hoped for with his wife, but it was not to be. He began to reconsider the Naples alliance and then realized that his nobles were waiting.

This was not something that he could think about until after this meeting was over. The war was raging and France was losing more and more men by the day. Marriages for his children had to be delayed until the scenario in front of him had played out entirely, otherwise, there might not be a France left for his sons to rule. Shifting his glance back to Diane, he mouthed the word "Later" to her, and she curtsied before leaving the room, as he turned his attention back to the matters at hand.

* * *

 **24 September 1553**

 **Castile, Spain**

 **Estate of the late Marquess of Moya**

The Royal carriage stopped outside of the estate of the late Marquess of Moya, Andres de Cabrera. Charles V, the Holy Roman Emperor and co-ruler of Castile and Aragon, sighed with a heavy heart. He knew that Isabella deserved to hear of her husband's death from family, but he did not look forward to the task. In previous years, Isabella had been out of control and done things that were beneath her station as a royal Princess, and he was concerned how she would handle the news.

He looked to the seat across from him where his granddaughter-in-law was napping. He had requested that she accompany him because he had no idea what to expect. Elizabeth was nothing like Isabella, despite the two being sisters. He hoped that the Princess of Asturias could weld some influence over Isabella and convince her to act as her station demands in this situation. Charles was not an unfeeling ruler; he knew that the woman would be filled with grief and in private, she would be allowed to express that grief, but her public persona had to remain dignified. "Elizabeth, my dear," he said gently touching her arm, "we have arrived."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked around her. "Yes, of course."

Charles exited the carriage and held his hand out for Elizabeth to take. She stepped down and looked at her sister's home, dread filling her heart. Isabella had been through so much in her life. This tragedy was not going to sit well with the eldest daughter of Henry VIII and Catherine of Aragon, but Elizabeth knew she was here to help her sister remember what protocol demanded.

Isabella was waiting in the drawing room of her home as Charles and Elizabeth were announced. She stood and curtsied upon their entrance to the room, then embraced her sister before allowing Charles to kiss her hand, as custom dictated. "Elizabeth, Your Majesty, what an honor to welcome you both to our home."

"The honor is ours dear Isabella," Elizabeth replied.

"What brings you here this day?" Isabella questioned, referring to their unexpected visit.

"Please, sit down, Isabella," Charles commanded gently. Isabella did as she was told, not wanting to anger the Holy Roman Emperor. "As you know, we are engaged with a vicious war with the French and have lost a number of soldiers due to the spies and guerrilla tactics." Isabella nodded, she had received letters from Andres telling her that the French were not fighting a gentleman's war. "Several weeks ago," Charles continued, "we were engaged in a serious of skirmishes along the border regions of France and Navarre when one of our companies was almost entirely destroyed by these tactics. The Infante Juan, my son, was injured, though not fatally, that God."

Isabella gasped at this news, and although she was relieved that Juan was spared, she knew that Andres was in the same company as Juan. "And Andres, your majesty?" She questioned. "Is there any news of my husband?"

Charles nodded and began again. "His lordship heroically fought off the French valiantly and stood his ground while the others tried to escape. Juan made it out of the forest they were in because of you husband and we owe you a great debt because of that. However, . . . " Charles' voice trailed off.  
"Sister," Elizabeth said, looking at her grandfather-in-law, "According to what was reported, Andres took an arrow in his shoulder and his reaction to the injury caused him to turn his back on the enemy. The French were able to shoot him twice more, in the back and in his head. Andres fell, but tried to crawl to a nearby fallen log, according to Juan, but was then hit through his neck, and he bled to death from that wound."

Isabella looked at her sister, hoping this was some cruel joke for her past transgressions. 'Yes,' she thought for a brief moment, 'they are teaching me a lesson.' But when neither Elizabeth nor the Emperor looked away, she realized that her husband, her beloved Andres, was really gone and she was now, once again a widow with young children to look after. Her tears fell silently down her face as she clasped her hand to her mouth, stifling a scream of despair.

Elizabeth moved to sit next to her sister and drew Isabella into a hug. She looked at Charles. This was not the reaction that either of them expected from Isabella and they were uncertain what to do.

Several moments passed before Isabella spoke. "Where . . . where is he now? His body, I mean. I am sure his soul is with God," Isabella questioned, crossing herself.

Charles cleared his throat and replied to the younger woman, "At the palace in the state room at the moment," he informed her. "Queen Juana has declared that Andres died a hero and shall receive not only the burial fitting of a nobleman, but also will be granted the honors of being buried in the royal crypt as befitting a soldier who died in protection of the family. There will be no expense spared for him, my lady."

Isabella looked at the Emperor, clearly understanding the double meaning of his words, and nodded. She would be allowed to grieve her husband with all emotion fitting their relationship in private, but in public, she was to compose herself and honor her husband the way the kingdoms of Castile and Aragon would. They would see her and his children as his legacy, and Isabella knew that if she played the public part that was expected of her, she would want for nothing.

"Pardon me for asking this at such a time, your Majesty, but what will happen to my children?" Isabella asked. She knew that Andres children', as Lords of the realm, would have to be placed under the guardianship of a male member of his family or under that of the royal family, since Isabella was herself born a Princess of England. "I know the guardianship of my sons must pass to a male family member, but will they be taken from me?"

Elizabeth took Isabella's hands in her own. "Dearest sister, if you agree, Luis will act as guardian for your sons and they can and will remain with you, provided that public outbursts are avoided and you presented yourself in public as a grieving noble woman should."

Isabella sighed with relief. "Of course I agree sister. I would be honored to have the Prince of Asturias as their guardian. And you have no cause to worry. Although my heart is breaking as we speak, I will do nothing to sully the name of my late husband. He was one of the few people who I believed actually loved me in my lifetime, and who put me first. I will honor him in his death and will remain as composed as possible in public, but you will both have to forgive me if I spend my nights away from the public eye crying for the fact that he is no longer with me. He wasn't just my husband; he was half of my heart, and now it is shattered."

Elizabeth let her own tears flow for the grief her sister must be feeling. She'd heard horror stories behind shut doors of how Isabella behaved in the past with various situations, and was now wondering if they were exaggerated. The woman before her now was not crazy, and was not acting as though she had no control. The Isabella before her was behaving as a true daughter of the late Catherine of Aragon, Queen of England; grief stricken, but stronger for it.

* * *

 **28 September 1553**  
 **A battlefield on the Navarre border with France**

The pain in his arm was quite numbing, yet hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt in his life, though that wasn't saying much. An Infante of Aragon and Castile didn't have much of a reason to be in situations where pain like this would be necessary to feel, unless, of course, a war ensued, like the one currently being fought with the French. Juan cringed and lay back on his cot, remembering how he got the wound.

It was certainly not the heroic act that he would like to tell people when explaining what happened. At least he was still alive. The Marquess of Moya entered his thoughts as the scene replayed in his mind. He had watched Andres hold of more than seven armed men as their troops escaped through the trees to safety before being hit in the arm. He'd turned his arm in pain only to take more shots in the back and then one hit him in the head. Juan had watched helplessly as Andres fell to his knees, dodging another arrow, only to be hit in the neck with an arrow that pierced all the way through to the other side. Juan heard him say "Isabella" as he fell to the ground and took his last breath. Juan was awakened from his thoughts by a noise at the door to his tent.

Queen Juana entered just in time to see her grandson wipe tears from his eyes. She knew he was reliving what occurred on the battlefield. She had seen her mother and father do this many times; they would silently cry for those who were lost to them. Perhaps Juan had inherited some of his great-grandparents after all.

"Juan," the old woman started as she sat by his bed, "how are you feeling, mi hijo?"

"As well as I can under the circumstances I suppose," he replied. "I can't believe that Andres is gone. He was such a loyal companion. He always watched out for the younger men in the company too, despite some of them being hotheads."

Juana nodded. She had long known that the Marquess of Moya was a special young man, especially after he married her disruption of a niece, Isabella, and had managed to keep her calm for years now. It took someone with a will of iron to handle that girl, the aged queen was certain of that fact.

"He has been taken back to the palace and will lie in state for a time, while we tell Isabella and the children of what happened. Your father has already ridden out to inform her of the news and has probably arrived. We can only hope she behaves herself at a time like this," Juana worried that the younger woman would cause a scene.

"Surely not," Juan replied. "She wouldn't do that after she learns he died a hero. No decent wife would."

"Juan, Isabella has had some . . . problems in the past. These problems caused a great deal of scandal for my sister and her husband, as well as for King Henry IX," Juana stated, not wanting to destroy Isabella all over again, but wanting her grandson to understand her concern. "I worry that her anger will get the better of her now that Andres is gone."

"Grandmother," Juan said, "Would you be sure that she is told that the last word he spoke was her name? I think he would want her to know that. When he was on his knees, before the end came, he said one word 'Isabella'."

Juana nodded. "I will make sure she is informed. I think that might comfort her a little in her time of trial." The old woman turned her back as if to leave, but then returned to her grandson's bed and hugged him closely. "Do not ever forget dear one, you are loved very much, despite your indiscretions of the past."

"I know Grandmother," Juan replied, wondering what prompted this reaction from her.

"On that note, there is another matter I wish to address with you," the Queen continued. "Your marriage is approaching. Soon you will meet the girl you have waited so long to marry. She is young, Juan, and expects her marriage to be filled with love, like any young girl. You need to be sensitive to that, and you need to be faithful to her, unlike so many of the men in our family, your late grandfather included."

"But . . . " Juan started to counter his grandmother, who stood her ground and shook her head.

"I understand that you men seem to think that it is your right to bed any woman that catches your eye, dear one, but you need to understand what it does to a woman's soul when the man she is entrusted to does not respect her enough to lay with other women. There is something inside of a lady that is destroyed when she discovers her husband's infidelity. This cannot be repaired or mended and despite the idea that has been passed on for generations that women will somehow get over it, we never do. I can promise you that from experience," the Queen lectured. "Unless you want to spend every night for the rest of your life looking into your wife's eyes and knowing that you have destroyed her faith in you, I would strongly suggest that the lust for other women become more controlled. I do not say this to you to reprimand you for your actions to this point in your life, but to warn you against continuing those actions after your marriage."

Juan thought for a moment, taking in what his grandmother had said. "Yes, grandmother," the Infante replied. "I will do my best to make sure she never loses that trust in me."

"That is all I can ask of you, dear one." Juana hugged her grandson close and kissed his forehead before rising from the edge of his bedside to leave. "I hope the coming days see you fully recovered from this injury. I thank God every night that you were spared the fate that befell our beloved Marquess."

"Thank you, Grandmother," Juan said. "I will rest now."

"Of course." And with that, Juana turned to leave his tent so he could sleep. She hoped with all that was in her that he would take her words to heart, but in case he didn't, she hoped that the young Infanta he was to marry could endure the pain that he would put her through and be able to overcome it.

* * *

 **Windsor Palace**

 **Queen Anne of England's Bedchamber**

Anne was having her hair brushed by one of her maids. Lately, Anne had been very self-conscious about her appearance. After six pregnancies and not much chance to exercise like her husband, her figure had slightly thickened. She wasn't obese, but she was no longer the slim German Princess that arrived in England twenty-two years ago. Her brown hair had also lost its shine. Despite being younger than her husband, she was aging more rapidly than he was. Even being intimate with Harry was hard. She refused to take her nightgown off, even though Harry loved being nude during their intimate moments.

Suddenly, Harry walked in, holding a letter.

He kissed Anne on her cheek.

"Sweetheart, I have a letter from your brother. He wants a betrothal with someone here in England for his son and heir." he said.

Anne signaled for her maid to stop tending to her and leave the room. Once the maid left, Anne turned her attention back to Harry.

"What do you think? Maybe we could offer our little Margaret to him." she suggested.

Harry shook his head.

"No. We need a dispensation and and your brother allows Heresy in his domains. Pope Julius would never allow it." he said.

Anne nodded her head. She knew that William mainly held the Catholic Faith because of their late mother, but she knew that his heart had a great deal of sympathy toward Lutheranism. She began to think about how both sides would be pleased.

She looked up at Harry.

"What about your sister, Isabella's daughter, Lady Catalina? That way my brother has his alliance and won't have to go through the Church, since Gerhart and Catalina aren't closely related." she said.

Harry smiled.

"I shall write your brother and see how he feels." he said.

Anne gave a small smile.

"Do you think Isabella will have any objections to this betrothal?" she asked.

Harry shook his head.

"No and even if she did, I care not. This marriage is good for little Catalina. She's eighth in line for the Throne, which means that she'll never have a Title. At least with this marriage, she'll have status somewhere."he said.

Anne nodded her head and stood up to walk to her bed.

"I'm sure my brother will be pleased." she said.

Harry smirked at Anne and began to kiss her neck.

"As of this moment, the only one I want pleased is you." he said seductively.

Anne shook her head.

"Harry, not tonight. I'm very tired. I'll see you in the morning." she said.

Harry looked at Anne, with disappointment. He had not been intimate with her in nearly a month and he wondered why, as he kissed her and left for his own bedchamber.

Once Harry left, Anne gently touched her stomach, as a dull pain overcame her. Just as she was about to call for help, the pain was suddenly gone. Deciding that it wasn't an issue, Anne fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **October 6, 1553**

 **Palacio de las Duenas**

 **Seville, Castile, Spain**

Elizabeth was once again on a carriage ride with her uncle/grandfather-in-law. However, now this time they were heading towards the home of the Duke of Alba, the husband of Elizabeth's mother-in-law, Catalina, to inform her that a marriage had been decided for her daughter, the Infanta Juana.

Elizabeth looked at Charles.

"Are we sure about this betrothal, Cousin Charles? Juana is very happy with her mother. She already feels second best to her brother, my husband." she said.

Charles nodded his head.

"It is absolutely good for her. Karl of Ascania, Prince of Anhalt-Zerbst not much older than her and he is also healthy. We have to make many alliances and right now, she is third in line to the Throne, after Luis and your daughter, Isabel. God forbid Luis dies in battle and little Isabel dies in childhood, Juana needs to have a suitable husband as her consort. And even if all goes to plan and Luis survives, that way you can bear a son, Juana will still have wealth and a title." he said.

Elizabeth nodded her head. It made her sad that she was going to have to watch her husband's only full sister marry some German Prince in a small principality. She hoped that her talk would do some good.

Finally, the pulled into the Courtyard. Suddenly, an attractive woman in her late thirties walked out of the residence. She was of medium height, she had had light chestnut brown hair, fair skin and was dressed in a dark blue gown. This was Catalina, the Duchess of Alba and Luis's mother.

As Elizabeth and Charles were helped out of the carriage, Catalina bowed to Charles.

"Your Majesty." she said.

Charles kissed her hand.

"My dear daughter-in-law. I trust that you are well?" he asked.

Catalina nodded her head and smiled at Elizabeth.

"My darling daughter, I am most pleased to see you. How are you and how is my precious granddaughter?" she asked.

Elizabeth smiled.

"She and I are both fine. It is tough being the Regent of castile and Aragon, but I am doing my best." she said.

Catalina gestured toward her door.

"Please come in and rest for awhile. I'm sure Juana will want to see you." she said.

Charles and Elizabeth walked into the home and walked into the parlor. It was very cool in the house, despite the summer heat outside.

Charles and Elizabeth had a seat.

"Catalina, I am going to get straight to the point of our visit. This is not a social call. I have come to inform you that a a marriage had been selected for Juana" he said.

Catalina sighed.

"I knew this was going to come. When is she supposed to leave?" Catalina asked.

Charles looked at his former daughter-in-law, with pity. He could hear the pain in her voice.

"She will leave in the New Year. She will be expected at Court in exactly one month. You may come to Court and say your farewell at that time as well." he said.

Catalina nodded her head and walked to a window, where she saw four out of her five children. After her first husband, Infante Phillip of Spain, died, she was left a widow with two children and was wondering what her life was going to be, as the mother of two potential heirs to Spain. A couple of years after Phillip's death, Queen Juana arranged her marriage to Cristoforo Madruzzo, the future Duke of Alba. Now, Catalina had three small children: Lady Angela, who was six years old, Lord Juan-Carlos Madruzzo, the Duke of Huescar and future Duke of Alba, aged three and little Lady Ysabel, who was still an infant.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to her mother-in-law.

"Do not fear, My Lady. I will watch over Juana. She will not want for anything in Court." she said.

Catalina looked at Elizabeth and Charles.

"My oldest son is away at war and now my eldest daughter will be ripped from my arms. These are the times that I hate being a Royal widow. I will talk to Juana tonight. Will you be needing any rooms tonight?" she asked.

Charles shook his head.

"No, we must hurry back to Court. I must return to the front." he said.

Catalina bowed and began to leave the room. Before she was gone, she turned to Elizabeth.

"Sweet daughter, be sure to love your children. You never know how precious they are, until they are ripped away from your arms." she said and turned to leave.

Elizabeth put her head down, but hid her true emotions, because she knew that one day, her own daughter would be married off and Elizabeth may not see her again.

* * *

 **October 17, 1553**

 **Stockholm Palace, Stockholm, Sweden**

 **Princess Matilda of Sweden's Private Chambers**

Matilda was excited. She had just discovered that she was pregnant again. She had consulted a midwife, after feeling noticing her menses had stopped for three months and she felt a knot in her belly. She was due to be brought to childbed in April. She was hoping to have a second son. She was planning on telling Eric at dinner, but she decided to tell him now.

She looked at her chief lady-in-waiting, Lady Sofia.

"I am going to see the Prince. You don't need to follow me." she said.

Matilda then left her chambers and headed towards her husband's private suite of rooms. She was happy and content in Sweden. She was happy to be expecting her third child and her twins were not even a year old. She also knew that she was in love with Eric. He had been nothing, but kind to her and she couldn't help but love him.

Finally, she made it to Eric's rooms and the guard outside stopped her.

Matilda looked at him, in confusion.

"Sir, I'm the Princess of Sweden. Please stand aside. I wish to see the Prince." she said.

Suddenly, she could hear sexual noises coming from inside the room and she knew why she wasn't permitted to enter. Although she knew that Eric had intercourse with other women, she never caught or heard him in the act. She didn't have to deal with that embarrassment. Before she let tears consume her, she composed herself and looked at the Guard.

"Please tell Prince Eric to join me for dinner tonight. I have something to tell him." she said.

The Guard nodded, as Matilda turned to leave.

* * *

 **October 21, 1553**

 **Palace of Lisbon, Lisbon, Portugal**

 **Infante Duarte, Prince of Portugal 's Bedchamber**

He had been dreaming. He couldn't remember what about, but he knew it was a good dream; one that made him wake with a smile on his face. He also couldn't recall what had woken him up, but something had because his dream had not come to a close as they usually did.

The door to his room opened and his page entered briefly. "Your Highness, His Majesty, the King has arrived and wishes to speak with you." The young man stood aside as his father entered the room and then departed, closing the door behind him.

"Good morning, my son," King Carlos said, as he walked to the bed and sat down. Duarte was his only living son and heir to the throne, but he knew it was important if his father had come to see him this early in the morning.

"Good morning Father," the young prince replied, yawning away the remaining bits of his restful night.

"I will get right to the point," Carlos stated in a half-kingly, half-fatherly type of manner that he often took with his son when they were alone. "Your mother and I feel that it is time that your informal betrothal to the Infanta Maria be announced and be made formal."

"What? No! Father, I don't think. . . " Duarte began.

"Son, it is well past the time that this should have happened. Don't worry, your actual marriage is a few years away yet, unlike your sister, who will be married after Christmas tide," the King said, trying to ease his young son.

"It's not that Father. You told have already told me what my duties are as a husband and I can accept that," responded Duarte. "It's just that. . ."

"That?"

"I do not want to marry a girl I do not know or care for, like you care for Mother. I want to know my bride-to-be before I marry her. I understand that I must marry her, even if I do not like or love her, despite my own desires, but why has she not been summoned to the palace already? Is there something wrong with her Father?"

"No, my son," Carlos said, as he reached over to tussle his son's messy hair. "She is, from what I understand, a very beautiful and intelligent girl. Your mother and I simply have not summoned her because she is very dear to her mother and we did not want her ripped away from her home while her step-father is at war. We did this out of kindness to her mother, your Aunt."

Duarte thought for a moment. This explanation did not shock him. His parents were both kind and generous to others and taught himself and his siblings to be as well. "Can she come here once her step-father has returned?"

"I will write to your Aunt immediately and begin the process of having the Infanta moved to the palace, though I will specifically state that the move won't happen until her step-father has returned."

"Thank you, Father," Duarte replied. "I looked forward to getting to know the Infanta Maria, my future wife." He added that last statement to show his father that he had accepted the girl as his fiancée. He hoped the words were not lost on the King as his father exited the bedroom. Duarte thought about his future for a moment, and then began to ready himself for the day.

* * *

 **November 4, 1553**

 **Alcazar of Segovia, Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **The Throne Room**

Elizabeth was sitting on the Throne, dressed in complete black. Earlier in the day, her cousin, Infanta Maria, Duchess of the Infantado, the eldest daughter of Charles V, died after suffering a miscarriage and bleeding to death. Elizabeth was completely shocked and it really hurt her, because she was the one who had to send the letter to the Borders and inform The Emperor of his daughter's death.

Suddenly, Carlos de Mendoza walked in, with his new bride, Sancha of Portugal. Elizabeth had to admit that young Portuguese woman was growing on her.

Both of the teenagers bowed to Elizabeth.

she stood up and walked toward them. She looked directly at Carlos whose eyes were bloodshot red and puffy, from excessive crying after hearing about his mother's untimely death.

Elizabeth sighed.

"I am so sorry about the death of your beloved mother. However, I can assure you that she is seated next to our Lord." she said, with kindness.

Carlos nodded his head.

"Thank you, Alteza." he said.

Elizabeth looked at young Sancha Guerra. The girl was just sixteen years old, was miles away from her family and now had to comfort a husband she was still getting to know after a family tragedy and still the young lady didn't break.

Elizabeth turned back to the Throne.

"I called you both here on. a personal family matter. Carlos, you know that you are the eldest of your parents' children. With your mother no longer with us and your father still in battle, you and Sancha need to be there for your younger siblings. They are young and need guidance during these troubling times. I know your heart is broken, but I need you both to be strong for the children." she said.

Carlos, always a sweet and sensitive young man, began to tear up at the memory of his mother and the possibility that he could lose his father as well.

Sancha looked at her husband and looked at Elizabeth.

"We will, Alteza. We will be strong for them. I promise it will not be an issue at all." she said.

Elizabeth smiled. Her respect for the young lady had just increased more.

"Thank you both. You are dismissed." she said.

With that, the two teenagers left Elizabeth's presence.

* * *

 **November 30, 1553**

 **Spanish/French Border**

 **Castle of Xavier, Javier, Navarre,**

Queen Juana was triumphant. She and her army had actually managed to seize one of the castles in Navarre. She was happy, since winter was fast approaching and she knew that her army couldn't survive the winter without shelter and resources. She smiled and sat down. The past few weeks had been very exhausting on her. Now aged seventy-four years old, she knew that this War was draining her. However, she was not going to let her troops and all of Spain down. Navarre was rightfully hers.

Charles walked in, on his walking stick and smiled.

"We did it, Mother. We aren't far from Pamplona. Maybe once we strengthen and rest, we can take the capital city." he said.

Juana smiled.

"That is the plan. Where are the boys? They are part of this victory." she said.

Before Charles could answer, Juan and Luis walked in, wearing smiled of pride on their faces. They had led both of their companies on the siege of this Palace and had done so without losing any of their men.

Juan was especially proud. He was twenty-three years old and was catching the attention of most young women he met. He was even traveling with a mistress now, who was from somewhere near Catalonia, but he couldn't tell you where if you asked him. He never bothered with trivial details when it came to the women he would later discard."

"On the other hand, Luis was a valiant fighter and he relished in the fact that if they pulled off a victory and the current capital fell, Navarre would be his

Both young men bowed to their Queen and to Charles, before embracing them as family. It was protocol and it was demanded, regardless of their familial relationships. They had barely been in the room for five minutes before the royal messenger came in with correspondence from home. Everything was deposited on the oak table in the center of the room and the man left as quickly as he had entered.

Queen Juana sat at the head of the table, looking at the pile of letters and scrolls before her. She reached for the one closest to her and looked at it. "Luis, this is yours from Elizabeth." Her great-grandson all but ran over to where she sat, eager for word from his wife. Juana smiled at his actions. 'To be young and in love again' the older woman thought to herself, recalling such reactions when Philip had written her so many years ago. She took a moment to look at her son, Charles, before returning to the mail. She had about half of the letters sorted, with the largest stack being for the soldiers under their command, before she reached one that gave her chills. It was a letter to her from Elizabeth. This would contain either extremely good news from home, or the opposite. The opposite was most likely, and it was what the Queen feared. Juana broke the seal and read her great-granddaughter-in-law's words. . .

'To her Royal Highness, Queen Juana of Castile and Aragon from the acting Regent of those lands, Elizabeth.

Your Majesty, it is with much regret that I inform you of the passing of her highness, Lady Maria, Duchess of the Infantado. She was delivered of her child, who also passed with her, as her time came much too early. Her husband has not been informed as of yet. I thought it would be better coming from you, as I have never met his Lordship.

With much love and deepest regret,  
Elizabeth'

The aged Queen looked at her son, and then returned her gaze back to the letter. Her hand began to tremble. Infanta Maria was the fourth of Charles and Mary's children to proceed Charles in death.

Charles watched his mother carefully, and seeing the intensity of his father's face, Juan did the same. Juana stood from her seat with the letter firmly grasped in her hand, fighting back the tears that had swollen up in her eyes. "Mi hijo," she began, and then paused. She felt her knees give way underneath her, and she felt Juan's arms around her less than a heartbeat later. "Abuela," he started, but she raised her hand to stop his words.

In that moment, Charles knew. He realized that one of his remaining daughters had died. The only question in his mind was which one. Juan, his only surviving son, was alive, with him, in this ancient castle in Navarre, so it had to be one of his girls. Lilliana, his youngest, was safe with Elizabeth, and her passing would have provoked a different reaction from his mother. . . one of terror instead of sadness. That left the Queen Adriana of Naples, Infanta Maria who was Duchess of the Infantado, and Infanta Isabella Archduchess of Austria. With only a second thought to the situation, Charles knew. His beloved Maria was expecting a child. Something must have happened.

"Mother?" Charles said, "Is it Maria?"

"Yes, hijo," Juana replied. "God has saw fit to call her to his side, and her child as well."

Juan looked from his grandmother to his father, unable to believe what he was hearing. Here it was that another sibling was gone; another child that his father had to bury. He looked at the floor. Would this be his life with Catarina? Would he also watch his children pass away as his father had done for many years now, starting with his elder brother, Infante Luis in 1526?

Charles stood, with an eerie calmness that made Juan tremble. He clutched the table in front of him for support and then walked outside. Luis started after him, but Juana waved her great-grandson back. "He needs time Luis," she said. "Time and prayers." Luis and Juan both nodded and let Charles go.

* * *

 **December 7, 1553**

 **Palace of Lisbon, Lisbon, Portugal**

 **Infanta Catarina of Portugal's Bedchamber**

Catarina was reading one if her books at her desk. She had dismissed her maids for the evening, because she wanted to be alone. In just four weeks, she would be departing from her home and marry Infante Juan. So many things terrified her about marriage and it wasn't until recently she came to terms with it.

While she was reading, she didn't hear her mother enter the room. Mary was so proud and amazed by her eldest child. Catarina had blossomed into a very beautiful young woman, now aged sixteen years old. Her long hair was down her back and was a deep jet black, her beautiful skin was peaches and cream, she was of medium height, and had very beautiful sea-blue eyes that she inherited from her grandmother and namesake, the late Katherine of Aragon.

Mary walked over to her daughter and rested her hand on her shoulder. Catarina turned around, startled, but relaxed when she discovered it was just her mother.

Mary smiled at her sixteen year old child.

"I didn't mean to startle you, darling. I'm surprised that you are still awake. is something on your mind?" she asked.

Catarina closed her book and walked over to her bed and sat down.

" _Mamãe,_ I have never been scared of anything in my life. Fear is something I try not to carry into myself, but I have to admit this. I am terrified about marrying Infante Juan. He's seven years older than me and I know he has lain with other women in his past. What if I don't please him? I know that a marriage like you and Father's is very rare, but how do I find happiness with a man I don't even know?" she asked.

Mary sighed and sat next to her daughter.

"Sweetheart, I cannot promise that your marriage will be happy, just like my mother couldn't promise me. However, one thing that I can say is that you will find happiness. You'll find happiness in your children. No matter what the marriage is like, your children will be a blessing from the Lord. Also, go into your marriage being kind to Juan. You must make him see the value in all of you, not just your beauty, which is going to fade over time. You are intelligent, kind and dutiful. Even if Juan doesn't grow to love you, I am sure he will respect you and maybe even grow fond of you." she said, as she caressed her daughter's beautiful face.

Catarina smiled and hugged her mother.

"Thank you so much. I feel better. I love you, _Mamãe."_ she said.

Mary kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, my darling." she said.

* * *

 **December 15, 1553**

 **Hampton Court Palace**

 **Charles Brandon, 2nd Duke of Suffolk's Bedchamber**

Charles and Mary Brandon had just arrived to Court for the Christmas holidays and everyone was in high spirits. The double alliance with Naples had finally been finalized and was announced to the Court.

Charles walked up to his wife and kissed her.

"How does it feel to be back at Court, sweetheart?" he asked.

Mary smiled.

"It feels amazing. Christmas at Court has always been beautiful. However, I do miss our little Hal." she said.

Charles smiled. Their first child and son, little Lord Henry Brandon, affectionately known as Half to his parents, was only four months old and they didn't want to risk bringing him to Court in the cold winter winds. He remained at Westhorpe Hall with a newly hired wet nurse.

Suddenly, Catherine Grey walked in to the room. Charles smiled at his older sister and hugged her.

"Sister, I didn't know you were coming to Court. How are you?" he asked.

Catherine smiled.

"I'm actually well. I have a title in my own right and more importantly, Jane will be married next year." she said.

Charles and Mary were surprised. Due to the fact that Jane's father was executed just four months ago for treason, no one in all of England seemed to want their son to marry the innocent sixteen year old girl.

Mary smiled.

"That's wonderful, Catherine. Who is she betrothed to?" she asked.

Catherine turned to her sister-in-law.

"The young man is Lord Duncan Stuart of Scotland. He is a grandson to our aunt, Dowager Queen Margaret. He is Jane's age and she will be be just right for him." she said.

Charles smiled.

"I'm glad you found a husband for her. I wish her nothing but the best." he said.

Catherine nodded and smiled. The year had been exhausting and her life had drastically changed, but for the first time in over twenty years, she was genuinely happy.

* * *

 **December 20, 1553**

 **Spanish-French Border**

 **Castle of Xavier, Javier, Navarre**

Queen Juana was sitting on a Throne, waiting for Charles, so they could address the troops together. Ever since Infanta Maria's death, Charles had been very melancholy and was even standing out in the rain last night. Maria's husband, Lord Diego Mendoza, was also grieving, but he put his grief into fighting.

Finally, after waiting for awhile, Juana looked at her troops and began to speak:

"My faithful noblemen, there is a reason we are here. We are here because we have one common goal: We wish to reclaim what is rightfully ours. Unfortunately, it has not been a simple task. These damned Frenchmen have had possession of these lands for many years. The time has come to reclaim what was stolen from us. As I stand before you today, I envy all of you. I would love to join you all, my faithful and noble men, into battle. However, the good Lord saw it fit to make me into a feeble and weak woman. There is one thing that we have in common: We both desire to send these French dogs back to their own pitiful lands, never to return again!" she said.

The soldiers, which included Juan and Luis, shouted in agreement with their Queen.

Juana continued her speech.

"I love each of you with the same love that the Holy Mother of God had for Christ: the simple, but powerful love of a mother. As we ride into battle, think of your mothers, your sisters, your daughters and granddaughters. Poor women, who need you. I will not stand before you and say that each of you will return home. However, if you perish, the poor women will be at peace, because they will not be subjects to that French bastard, Henri! With God on our side and the spirits of the mighty Catholic Monarchs with us, we will drive those demons back to their pits of Hell!" she exclaimed, as she held a sword in the air.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers cried out:

"Long live Queen Juana and Emperor Charles!"

The rest of the soldiers called out the same thing, while Luis and Juan smiled, in pride at the matriarch in their family. They knew that she was a powerful woman, but this just confirmed everything they knew.

All of the troops returned to their posts, but Juana held Luis and Juan behind.

"Juan, where is your father? He knew that we had to address the troops today." she said.

Before Juan could answer, Charles walked in, wearing all black and almost leaning his complete body weight on his cane. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. It was obvious to everyone that the death of his eldest daughter had hit the Emperor very hard.

Juana walked up to her son.

" _Mi hijo,_ where were you? We were meant to address the troops today. I know Maria's death has devastated you, but your duties as King cannot be put on hold..." she said.

It was at that moment, that she noticed Charles was sweating profusely and looked very pale.

Juana became concerned for her son.

" _Mi hijo,_ are you well?" she asked.

Luis and Juan walked up to Charles. Luis placed a hand to his grandfather's forehead.

He looked at at Juana.

"He is burning with fever." he said.

Suddenly, Charles collapsed and was caught by Juan, before his body could hit the stone floor.

Juan was startled.

"FATHER!" he cried, as he held his unconscious father.

Luis ran down the corridor to fetch a physician. Queen Juana, despite her age, knelt down next to her son, took him from Juan and cradled his unresponsive body, as if he were a small child instead of a man of fifty-three years.

She began to tear up.

"Don't leave me, _Carlos._ Don't make me bury another child." she said in a desperate voice

* * *

 _ **Several hours later**_

 ** _Emperor Charles V, King of Spain's Bedchamber_**

Queen Juana sat near her son and refused to leave his side. Charles was dangerously ill. He was burning with fever and was convulsing slightly. Juana held his hand and prayed silently to God for him to spare her precious son. The physician had bled Charles, hoping to bring down his temperature. So far, it had not worked.

Juan and Luis walked up to Juana. Juan had fear in his eyes. He had lost his mother when he was only nine years old and now he could be potentially losing his father.

Luis sat next to Queen Juana.

"How is he?" he asked her gently.

Juana sighed.

"The physician says that the fever hasn't gone down. We have to figure out how to get his temperature down or...we could lose him." she said.

Luis looked at his ailing grandfather, in disbelief. There was no way that this powerful man could die.

Juana stood up and faced Luis.

"Luis, I am having you placed under guard. God forbid if...he dies, You will become King. We need to keep you safe." she said.

Luis wanted to argue with his great-grandmother, but a look from Juan made him hold his tongue. Now was not the time to argue with her.

He sighed.

"Please just tell me when he awakes and is condition is better." he said.

Juana nodded her head, as guards walked up and began to escort Luis to his chambers, where he would remain.

Juana sat back near Charles, while Juan stood behind her.

Juana sighed.

"Juan, I am going to be honest with you. There are few things in this life that I fear, but I cant bear the pain of losing another child. I already lost my beloved Isabella almost thirty years. To lose my son, I will surely not survive it. He has always been by my side. I cant bear to lose him." she said.

Juan walked to the praying altar and began to silently pray, while Juana prayed by her son's side.

* * *

 **December 24, 1553**

Juana had not left her son's side in four days and his condition had remained the same. The entire Army was also praying for their ill King.

The physician walked up to Juana. He didn't want to bring her bad news, but he also couldn't lie to his Queen.

Juana stood up and faced the physician.

"What is it? Why isn't he getting better?" she asked firmly.

The physician sighed.

" _Majestad,_ I've done everything I can for the Emperor. He's in God's hands now. If he doesn't fight the fever and wake up by morning, I'm afraid the Emperor will not survive."

Juana tried her best to compose herself. These were the words she had been dreading to hear.

Despite her pain Juana looked at her son, as he sweated and slightly shook. Juana sighed and turned to one of her guards.

"Bring Infante Juan to these , find a priest." she commanded.

The guard bowed and departed from the room.

Juana looked at the physician.

"Do everything you can to make my son comfortable." she said.

The physician nodded and began to tend to Charles. Juana walked over to the altar that was in the room and began to pray for the life of her son.

* * *

 **December 25, 1553**

Juana had been praying all night. She prayed as the priest gave her son the Last Rites. She prayed as Juan broke down, begging his father not to leave him. She prayed, as her maids begged her to eat and retire to bed. She prayed as she heard her son convulse. Juana didn't want to look at her son. Her daughter, Isabella, died in her presence. Juana refused to watch another one of her children die.

It was now Christmas morning and the sun was shining brightly in the room. For the last few hours, Juana didn't hear anything from Charles. He hadn't had a convulsing episode and she couldn't hear his raspy breathing. She was now sure that her son was dead now. As she let the tears fall from her eyes, she thought it was a cruel joke that on the day that the Holy Mother had welcomed the Son of God, she had now lost her son.

Suddenly, she heard a weak voice behind her call out:

"Mother..."

Juana turned around and to her shock, Charles was awake, with his hand slightly elevated, wanting her to come close.

Juana walked over to her sin, crying tears of joy. She grabbed his hand and pressed her hand to his forehead and was relieved that his fever had finally gone away.

Juana kissed his cheek.

" _Mi hijo,_ I was afraid I had lost you. Thank the Lord that you will not leave me." she said.

Charles weakly smiled at his mother.

"Not this time, Mother. However, I know that I am getting older. I think I need to think about my duties and decide what I shall do." he said.

Juana looked at her son, in confusion, but didn't really care about what he was saying. The important thing was that he was well again. Not only did she still have her son, but once he was recovered, God will give them Navarre once again.

Charles looked at his mother.

"Mother, I need to speak to Juan. Bring me my son." he said.

Juana looked at one of the attendants, giving the order.

A few minutes later, Juan walked in, with a look on a relief.

"Father, you're alive! I was afraid we were going to lose you." he said.

Charles smiled.

"I'm still here, my son. However, I think it is time you face something that you have been avoiding. It is time for you to return to Castile and marry Infanta Catarina of Portugal. She will be departing any day now. There is no more room for delay or excuses." he said.

Juan shook his head.

"No, Father. I refuse to just return to Castile, until we have driven the French out." he said.

Despite being weak, Charles sat up and looked at his defiant.

"You are going to take one hundred soldiers, you are going to go in a litter and you will return to Segovia and marry the Infanta and I am not telling you this as your father, but as your King!" he said, before he lost his strength and fell back against his pillow.

Juana rushed to her son's side and gave Juan a look, telling him to no longer argue with his father and to just do as he was told.

Juan knew he had to get married, but he wasn't comfortable with leaving the battlefield just to marry some Portuguese Infanta, who was only bringing more wealth to his family. However, as his father had nearly died, due to grief over his poor sister's death. Maybe his father would recover knowing that all of children were out of danger.

Juan nodded his head, bowed and departed from his father's rooms, to prepare for his journey back to Castile for his wedding.

* * *

 **December 31, 1553**

 **Alcazar of Segovia, Segovia, Castile**

 **Infanta Elizabeth, Princess of Asturias and Regent of Spain's Bedchamber**

Elizabeth was in a sound sleep, one if the few she actually got to have ever since becoming regent. She was exhausted and was ready for the war with France to be over, so that she and Luis could be a family again, with their little daughter.

 _*Dream Sequence*_

 _Elizabeth was standing in a white gown and was surrounded by white. She was confused and had no idea where she was._

 _"Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked around her, seeing if she was alone._

 _Suddenly, she head someone approaching her and before she knew it, she was face-to-face with her late mother, Katherine of Aragon._

 _Elizabeth stared in disbelief._

 _"Mother? Is that really you?" she asked._

 _Katherine smiled at her youngest child._

 _"Yes, Mi Hija. It is me. Oh, how I have missed you." she said._

 _Elizabeth began to tear up. The last time she had seen her mother was nearly four years ago and her mother was at deaths door. Now to see her so vibrant and healthy again was making her happy._

 _"I've missed you too, Mother. However, why am I here? Have I died?" she asked._

 _Katherine shook her head._

 _"No, darling. You are very much alive. I had to tell you how much I am proud of you. You are young in years, but you are governing my homeland in the midst of a terrible war. I cannot be more proud of my child." she said._

 _Elizabeth smiled._

 _"I just do what I feel is necessary for the better outcome. The people always compare me to my grandmother, your mother." she said._

 _Katherine touched her daughter's face._

 _"You remind me of my mother, but I pray you don't go through the heartaches my mother did. My darling Eliza, you are destined for greatness. Spain will know your name for eternity. Keep your strong spirit and be a model for temperance and virtue. You must also be strong. Do not let the world destroy you." she said._

 _Elizabeth didn't understand her mother, saying she was destined for greatness, when she was only going to be the Queen of Spain by marriage. Her only duty is to provide heirs. However, she never wanted to let down her mother._

 _"Mother, no matter where God places me in my life, I will do nothing but glorify his name and have him as the head of my life" she said._

 _Katherine smiled._

 _"I love you, my Elizabeth." she said._

Elizabeth awoke with a start and looked around her, searching for her mother. She then realized she was only dreaming. She had tears fall down her face, because she greatly missed her mother and her guidance. However, despite it being in her dream, was she truly destined for greatness?

 _A/N Finally! It is done. 1553 is finally over! I am so happy to finally be in a new year in my story because I have so many ideas to write and I hope you all will love them. If you all have any questions, don't hesitate to PM me and ask. chapter 33 is currently being worked on and I think you all will love it ㈴2 Please Read and Review and chapter 33 will be up soon._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 _Thank you all so much. You have been patient with me, endured very long waits and great long chapters. However, I am very happy that we all get to move forward in the story. 1554 will leave some of you very shocked. I assure you. There will be many surprises and plot twists, so sit back and keep on enjoying the story. Please Read and Review and enjoy Chapter 33!_

 **January 4, 1554**

 **Palace of Lisbon, Lisbon,Portugal**

 **The Royal Throne Room**

Carlos and Mary were sitting on their Thrones. Today was wearing heavily on their hearts, because today was the day that their eldest daughter, Infanta Catarina, would be departing for Spain to start a new life. Mary was trying her best to not look sad, but the thought of having her eldest child depart from her was too much.

Carlos took Mary's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Sweetheart, it will be just fine. We knew this day was going to come." he said.

Mary nodded her head.

"I know. But, she is still our little girl." she said.

Carlos lightly chuckled.

'Have you had a good look at her? She is a young woman. This time next year, we could be grandparents." he said.

Mary had a look of shock on her face. She was not even thirty-seven years old and she still had a small child in the Royal Nursery.

Suddenly, the ide doors opened and Infante Duarte and Infantas Juana and Cristina walked in. Carlos and Mary were shocked at how big their children were getting. They were filled with pride. Infante Duarte was nearly fifteen years old and was becoming a handsome young man. His reddish-brown hair was had darkened to a very dark auburn and his face was angelic and pretty to look at. He seemed to inheriting his height from his mother's Tudor ancestry. Mary could see a lot of her late father, King Henry VIII of England, in her only son.

Infanta Juana was nearly eleven years old and was stuill growing into her beauty, but she was the only daughter to resemble her mother the most. She had Mary's auburn hair, sea-blue eyes, but her color was not as fair, but everyone could tell the middle Aviz daughter was going to be of mild beauty.

Little Infanta Cristina had just turned four years old and was still the apple of everyone's eyes. Her hair was a light chestnut brown and her eyes were a mixture of grey and blue. Despite the fact that she was of delicate constitution and health and was prone to developing fevers, she was an active little girl and was very sweet. She could even play the harp, just like her mother.

All three children bowed to their parents.

Carlos stood to his feet and smiled at them.

"My beloved children, your mother and I are pleased to have you here. Remember, this is a joyous occasion. Your sister is going where God has intended her to be. We must rejoice and be glad of His plan." he said.

All three children crossed them selves, as Catarina walked behind them. She was looking very regal for her journey. Even though she was terrified out of her mind and saddened to be leaving her family, she knew she had to remain strong.

Carlos and Mary smiled at their daughter. This was a bitter-sweet moment for both of them. Their daughter was now a woman.

Mary walked up to her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Sweetheart, remember what I told you: Find your joy in this marriage. Your father and I cannot guarantee that Juan will be a good husband, but you can be a good wife and the Lord will smile on you." she said.

Catarina nodded her head.

Carlos walked up.

"Remember one thing, my beloved daughter: You are an Infanta of Portugal and you will forever be a representative of us. Don't forget to serve God first and foremost." he said.

Catarina nodded her head and smiled at her father.

Duarte walked up to his older sister. He and Catarina had always been very close, as they were the two siblings close in age. Now that she was leaving, he was going to be the oldest child at home. However, he was going to watch all of his sisters leave. Juana and Cristina were still young, but he wasn't looking forward to feeling like an only child once his three sisters were gone.

He looked at Catarina.

"I'm going to miss you, Sister. I will miss your wisdom and guidance. I shall pray for you all the time and I pray that your upcoming marriage is holy and blessed by Almighty God." he said.

Catarina touched her brother's cheek and gave him a hug. She knew that eventually he was going to marry as well. She hoped that after her own marriage, she could advise him on how to treat the Infanta Maria.

Catarina looked at her two younger sisters. Despite being six years older than Juana and thirteen years older that little Cristina, she loved them dearly, especially since it looked like her mother was not going to bear anymore children.

Catarina smiled at the two young girls.

"I love you both. You will grow into beautiful young women. I shall love you always." she said.

Juana smiled, but little Cristina hugged Catarina around her waist and started to cry.

"Don't go." she said softly.

Catarina kneeled down and kissed her youngest sister.

"You be a good girl. I shall see you soon. I love you so much." she said, as she knelt back up and began to walk towards the litter that would carry her all the way to Castile.

Carlos and Mary tried to hold their composure, but Mary had tears in her eyes. She knew she was going to meet her daughter, who was going into an uncertain future in Spain.

* * *

 **January 7, 1554**

 **Alcazar of Segovia, Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **Infanta Elizabeth, Princess of Asturias and Regent of Spain's Bedchamber**

Elizabeth was sitting by her window, watching the rain. She had always loved the storms that used to hit England when she was a child. She was also praying that this war would end. She greatly missed her husband, who she hadn't seen in nearly two years. She kept all of his letters. The death of Andres de Cabrera, her sister's husband and Infanta Maria, Duchess of the Infantado reminded Elizabeth that just one wrong move in battle and she would be a Royal widow and her daughter would become Princess of Asturias and the future Queen of Spain. That's not the future she pictured. Her mother's words kept echoing in her head:

" _You are destined for greatness."_

Suddenly, she was awaken from her inner thoughts by a loud knock at her door.

She looked in that direction.

"Come in." she said.

Sancha Guerra walked in, still wearing black for the death of her mother-in-law.

" _Alteza,_ I don't mean to disturb you, but Infante Juan has returned." she said.

Elizabeth smiled and stood up and walked past the young girl and began to walk down the hall.

* * *

Juan was standing in the Grand Hall, still in his traveling clothes. He had just made it to Castile and was actually happy to be back home. Despite his happiness to not be at war, he was nervous about meeting his new bride when she arrived. Also, he was instructed by his grandmother that he was to remain in Castile with his new wife, until she called him back to the Front.

Suddenly, he heard loud footsteps and felt himself enveloped into a tight hug and was happy to see Lilliana hugging him.

He hugged her back.

"Dear Sister, I am happy to see you." he said.

He was shocked to see his sister. Now nearly twenty-one years old, Liliana had reached full maturity in her beauty. She was dressed in a midnight black gown, as she was still in mourning over the loss of their sister, Maria. Her reddish-brown hair was down her back and she wasn't wearing any jewelry, except her black onyx cross necklace that she inherited from their mother. It was shocking that the older she got, Liliana looked just like the late Empress.

Liliana smiled.

"Brother, I am delighted to see you here and you are healthy. When I heard you were hurt, I was scared. And then Maria died, I was truly alone. I'm so glad Elizabeth was there for me." she said, trying to not tear up.

Juan sighed. Now that he was home, it finally hit him that his eldest sister was dead.

"Please... tell me what happened to our sister." he said.

Liliana sighed. The late Duchess of the Infantado was known to have very difficult pregnancies and childbirths. After the birth of her youngest daughter, Lady Anais, in December 1549, she was advised to never become pregnant again or she risk dying. However, she became pregnant shortly before her husband departed for war.

"Maria's labor pains began to early. I rushed to her room and I held her hand. She was in so much pain and there was so much blood. After a few hours, she had a stillborn son. He was a tiny thing. But Maria continued to bleed and they couldn't stop it. Finally, she asked for a priest. One hour after receiving the final blessing, she gave her soul back to God, as I held her hand." she said, as she had tears roll down her face.

Juan made the sign of the Cross.

"She's with God now." he said, as he hugged her.

Suddenly, Elizabeth walked in and smiled at her cousin.

"Juan, you've returned to us safely. I pray that your journey was peaceful." she said.

Juan nodded.

"It was, but I will need rest. Has the Portuguese Infanta arrived yet?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No. She will be here anyday now. As Queen Juana requested, I'm already making preparations for your wedding. You will be married here in Segovia and the Archbishop of Toledo will officiate." she said.

Juan nodded his head, still feeling not sure of this marriage. He preferred his freedom and not having to be burdened with a wife and children. However, all of his sisters, except Liliana were married with children. He knew that children were a blessing and he did look forward to having a companion, but with the girl's youth, he wasn't sure what to expect.

Liliana touched his shoulder.

"Brother, do not be troubled by your marriage. It will be wonderful for you to have a wife." she said, with a smile.

Before Juan could say anything, Elizabeth spoke first.

"Juan, I have had your bedchambers prepared for you. I am sure that you are exhausted after your journey." she said.

Juan nodded his head.

"I am very tired. Thank you so much." he said.

After Juan went to his room, Liliana looked at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, do you think Juan and Infanta Catarina will be happy like you and Luis?" she asked.

Elizabeth sighed.

"I cannot say honestly. Liliana, one mustn't say things that are untrue and uncertain. However, Catarina is my niece and I will be there for her, if Juan is unkind to her." she said.

Liliana nodded her head. She knew that even though Juan was her brother, the Portuguese Infanta would need all the support she could get.

* * *

 **January 12, 1554**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Queen Anne of England's Bedchamber**

Anne was reading a book in her bed. There was a light snowfall outside her window and she liked that. It reminded her of her childhood in Germany. She loved the winter.

Suddenly, Lady Mary Brandon, who was assisting Anne while she was at Court, walked in.

"Your Majesty, the King is here to see you." she said.

Anne smiled and nodded her head.

"Send him in." she said.

Harry walked in and was wearing only his robe and climbed into bed and kissed Anne passionately.

"I have been craving you all day, sweetheart." he said.

Anne melted into his embrace and she grabbed him and they shared a passionate kiss. Harry let his robe drop to the floor and his toned body and erect member was too appealing for Anne and she let Harry bring her nightgown up to her hips and they began to make love. Harry pulled her night gown by the shoulders to let Anne's breast out and he began to pump her harder.

Anne began to moan loudly.

"HARRY! YES!" she screamed.

Harry began to pant harder. He was enjoying his wife and was not going to stop or ease up on her tonight.

After a few moments, Harry finally had his orgasm and rolled of his wife, leaving her panting in her torn nightgown.

Harry kissed Anne.

"Sweetheart, I needed you. Thank you so much." he said.

Anne touched her husband's face.

"You do not need to thank me for being your wife. Now, let us sleep." she said.

Harry kissed her and rolled on his side of the bed. When she was sure that he was asleep, Anne grabbed her stomach in slight pain. She had been having these pains for awhile. However, they went away and soon she was able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **January 13, 1554**

 **Royal Palace of Caserta**

 **Naples, Italy**

 **Queen Adriana of Napless Bedchamber**

Adriana was wearing a black dress, playing with her youngest child, Princess Isabella. She was in mourning for her sister and thankfully all of the Court was understanding of their Queen's pain.

Suddenly, King Alfonso walked in his wife's room.

"Darling, are you feeling any better?" he asked.

Adriana nodded her head.

"Yes, sweetheart. I miss my sister, but I know that she is finally free. Has there been any news regarding our children's betrothals? Have there been any offers for Maria and Angela?" she asked.

Alfonso shook his head.

"No, I haven't. However, I have been thinking of offering Maria to the son of the Duke of Ferrara. At least we would have another daughter that was able to stay in Italy." he said.

Adriana nodded her head.

"I'm sure we will find matches for all of our children. There is nothing to worry about." she said.

Alfonso was getting ready to speak, when his mother, Dowager Queen Catherine walked in.

She sighed.

"I am so sorry to disturb you both, but Alfonso, is there anything else we can do for Spain? My mother and brother need as much help as they can get." she said.

Alfonso sighed. His mother was the youngest child of Queen Juana, so surely she felt a need to help Spain.

"Mother, I have already sent troops to Spain. We can do no more." he said.

Adriana nodded.

"Alfonso is right. I would love to help Father and Grandmother with the war, but we have four daughters to give dowries for. Any added expenses could potentially drain the treasury." she said.

Catherine nodded her head and walked out of the room.'

Alfonso sighed.

"This war is really hurting her." he said.

Adriana nodded her head.

"I know, but she must realize that we can not do anymore. Spain will always be our ally, as the Trastamara name still lives on through Naples. My father knows we will help, but he knows we can't." she said.

Alfonso picked little Isabella up from her mother and nodded his head.

"I pray that the war ends. If France conquers Navarre, who knows where they will advance next. They may try to conquer Naples, like they tried to fifty years ago." he said.

Adriana shook her head.

"No. My Father and Grandmother would never let France conquer Naples." she said.

Alfonso sighed.

"I know. However, I am concerned. Which is why if anything happens, I want you to take our children and flee to Spain. I can live with those bloody Frenchmen threatening my life, but not you and our precious angels." he said.

Adriana nodded.

"I promise." she said, with sincerity.

* * *

 **January 14, 1554**

 **Edinburgh Palace, Edinburgh, Scotland**

 **Dowager Queen Margaret of Scotland's Bedchamber**

Margaret was sitting in a chair, eating some hot broth. Surprisingly, despite her advanced age, she was on her way to recovery. However, her illness made her aware of her age, so she was happy to have her eldest surviving son, Prince Arthur, assist her with her Regency duties.

There was a knock on her door.

Margaret looked up.

"Come in." she said

Dowager Queen Marie of Guise walked in. Everyone knew that she wanted Margaret to die before young Queen Mary reached the age where she could rule on her own.

Marie gave her mother-in-law a smile, that Margaret could tell was entirely forced.

"My dear mother, I thank God that you have recovered from your illness. It is truly a miracle." she said.

Margaret nodded.

"Yes. The Lord was merciful to let me remain here to finish his divine work to have England and France joined together. Is there something I can help you with, dear daughter?" she asked.

Marie nodded her head.

"Yes. I have come to talk about the Dauphin of France. I'm sure you heard that his betrothal to your grand niece, Princess Eleanor of England, was called off some months ago."

Margaret looked at Marie.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. What does that have to do with me?" she asked.

Marie smiled.

"Well, that works in our favor. I was thinking of Mary marrying Francis. That way Scotland and France will be under one rule. Francis is also closer to Mary's age, unlike Prince William of England, who is ten years older than Mary." she said.

Margaret shook her head.

"Absolutely not. Mary is marrying William and there's nothing you can so. England and Scotland will be joined and will bring peace to two lands, that have fought violently." she said.

Marie glared at her mother-in-law.

"France is important! She will marry him. Look at you, old woman. You're worn out. When you're gone , I'll do whatever it takes to get Mary to marry Francis." she said.

Margaret stood to her feet.

"You can plot and scheme all you wish, madam. But England and Scotland will be joined. It is the will of God and no matter what you do, it will happen. You may think you win, but you won't. Mark my words, Marie of Guise: Stop this plan of Mary marrying a Frenchman or it will be your downfall." she said.

Marie glared at her mother-in-law, in fury. She had done everything Scotland wanted and even more. Mary was her daughter and she deserved a sat in her upbringing and future. She didn't know how she was going to accomplish her goal, but she knew her in-laws were going to stand in her way.

* * *

 **January 15, 1554**

 **Alcazar of Segovia, Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **The Throne Room**

Elizabeth, Juan and Liliana were waiting in the Throne Room. Infanta Catarina of Portugal had finally arrived in Castile and spent her very first night in Spain recovering from her journey. Elizabeth decided that she rest before meeting Juan.

Juan sighed. Despite the fact that he was nearly twenty-four years old, he was nervous meeting his future wife. This young woman he was going to be spending his entire life with.

Liliana touched her brother's shoulder.

"Juan, there is no need to be scared. I'm sure everything will be fine." she said.

Juan nodded. He looked at Elizabeth.

"You met her four years ago. How was she? Is she frivolous? Does she spend alot?" he asked.

Elizabeth gave him an irritated look, but tried her best to keep her composure.

"Juan, me telling you how she was four years ago will not do any good, because she obviously has changed in four years. Just meet her and figure her out for yourself." she said.

Juan rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the Herald called out:

"THE INFANTA CATARINA OF PORTUGAL!"

Catarina walked in, wearing a jet black dress. Her long dark hair was down, but she wore a jeweled clip in it. On her right hand was a simple silver ring.

She walked up to the Throne that Elizabeth sat on and bowed.

" _Altezas."_ she said.

Elizabeth smiled and stood to her feet.

"My dear niece. Welcome to Segovia." she said, as she hugged Catarina and kissed her cheek.

Catarina smiled.

"Thank you so much. I must say that the Alcazar is impressive." she said.

Liliana smiled at her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"We are glad you like the Palace. I pray that your journey was peaceful and not difficult. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Infanta Liliana of Spain. I'll be you're sister-in-law and I look forward to knowing you more." she said

Catarina smiled confidently.

"Thank you so much. I look forward to that as well." she said.

Elizabeth walked Catarina over to Juan

"My dear niece, this is your betrothed, Infante Juan, Duke of Franco. Juan, this is my niece, Infanta Catarina of Portugal." she said

Juan was nearly shocked at Catarina's beauty. He was expecting a little girl, but she was truly a woman and had matured very well. The one thing that seemed to hypnotize Juan was the fact that since Catarina was wearing all black, her vibrant blue eyes were more noticeable. He couldn't deny that his future wife was very beautiful. He could feel desire burning in his loins.

He took Catarina's hand and kissed it.

" _Alteza."_ he said.

Catarina dipped into a curtsy and smiled. She had to admit that Juan was very attractive. His complexion was tan and his hair a nice shade of brown. His eyes were a soft hazel brown. He was tall, but not by much. She felt happy to have a handsome husband at least.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, My Lord. I look forward to becoming more acquainted." she said.

Juan almost blushed at his instant attraction to Catarina, but he was also bewildered. He expected a woman of almost seventeen years to be wearing more lively colors and more jewels.

He cleared his throat.

"Forgive me, but why are you dressed in all black?" he asked.

Catarina looked at her dress.

"I'm sorry, but before I departed from Portugal, I was informed of the unfortunate passing of your sister, the Duchess of the Infantado. Even though I didn't know her, I am in mourning with the rest of you, as this is my family as well now." she said.

Elizabeth, Juan and Liliana looked at Catarina. They were shocked that such a kind gesture could come from someone so young. However, Liliana reacted first, by approaching Catarina and hugging her.

"Thank you so much. You come here for your wedding and you share in our grief over my sister. You are a kind woman." she said.

Catarina smiled.

"If it pleases you, I would prefer to wear black, until the wedding." she said.

Elizabeth and Liliana looked at Juan, who nodded his head.

"You may. However, I would like to join you for dinner, with my sister and Infanta Elizabeth present as well, of course." he said, not wanting to observe her beauty.

Catarina smiled.

"I would love that, _Alteza."_ she said.

Juan looked at her and walked closer to her, which made her blush and look at the ground.

Juan lifted her chin, so she was looking at him.

"Call me Juan." he said.

 _A/N Here's Chapter 33 as promised! I hope you all will excuse the different plot lines going on. Also, I know that every character maybe be hard to keep up with. A family tree will be up soon and hopefully you all will know how people are related. If you are following without the tree, then that's great too ㈴2. The next chapter will be much longer, because there will be A Royal wedding, a birthday and the beginning of an unconventional love story. Stay tuned for Chapter 34 and Please Read and Review!_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 _Here's Chapter 24 as promised. It may be a little long, but I know you all will enjoy it. Now, I will not be giving away any plotlines, but you all will see a mixture of history and fictional material. This chapter will be covering a few months most likely and like I said, 1554 will be a very eventful year. Also, a special shout out to my dear follower and semi partner for making a family tree for you all! PM me for the site. It will be updated as the story goes on._

 **January 16, 1554**

 **Pembroke Castle**

 **The Stables**

Lady Catherine Grey was waiting in the stables. She had decided to go out for a ride on her favorite horse. She had completely fallen in love with Pembroke. She and her three daughters were perfectly happy and content. Now that her husband was dead, she was completely happy, but she did get lonely a night. She and Henry Grey had been married for twenty years before his execution and she was not used to not having a man by her side. Part of her was wanting to remarry, but she was nearly thirty-nine years old and didn't know what man would want an older widow with three daughters.

Suddenly, her Master of the Horse, walked in the stables, Adrian Stokes, walked in. He was a little younger thank Catherine and was a very attractive man.

Adrian smiled at Catherine.

"Good Afternoon, Lady Grey. How are you today?" he asked.

Catherine smiled.

"I am well, Mr. Stokes." she said.

Adrian Stokes had been under the Grey family's employment now for about ten years and he could honestly say that he respected Lady Grey. She was kind, loving and devoted, even when her cruel husband was alive. At thirty-five years old, he was unmarried, a commoner, but educated above average level, since Catherine Grey made it mandatory for her servants to have an education.

He smiled at her.

"Shall I help you on your, Madam?" he asked.

Catherine shook her head.

"No, thank you. However, please be here when I get back. I still have trouble dismounting from my horse." she said.

Adrian nodded his head.

"I'll be waiting right here, My Lady." he said, once again.

Catherine was captivated by his smile. He had had a workman's complexion, but she loved what she saw. After a few second of admiring her servant, she galloped of on her horse, thinking of how Mr. Stokes looked, sweating under the sun, without his shirt.

She stopped her horse, after a few minutes.

"Get control of yourself, Catherine. He is a mere servant." she said, before continuing her journey.

* * *

 **Ludlow Castle**

 **Prince William's Bedchamber**

William was reading a letter from little Mary, Queen of Scots. He had to admit that even though she was still a child, it was nice to have a little friend. He didn't have any romantic feelings for her, as she was still a very young child, but he figured if he got to know her character while she was young, it would help them to be at least when they married in five years time.

William sighed. He was now a man of twenty-two years and he had not felt the touch of a woman. He was waiting for a little girl to grow up and that wasn't fair to him.

Suddenly he heard a knock at his door.

He looked up.

"Come in." he said.

His cousin, Lord Mark Tudor, walked in.

"Dear Cousin, you have been sulking in this room for days now. What had gotten you so melancholy?" he asked.

William sighed.

"I am ready to get married, Mark. I have urges that only a woman can satisfy. You and most of my companions are already married and you even have children. My younger sister is already the mother of two children and is expecting a third. I am just growing old here." he said.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Will, if you don't like it, just take a mistress. I'm not say whore around, but you can have a certain lady that can help with your urges and then once you are due to be married, you can dismiss her. That way you can still be faithful to the Queen of Scots." he said.

William had never thought of taking a mistress. He had seen his father stay constantly faithful to his mother and wanted to follow the same example. However, he wanted to have intercourse and he was always jealous whenever he heard someone in his small court making love.

William looked at his cousin.

"I will think about." he said.

* * *

 **Alcazar of Segovia**

 **The Hallway**

Catarina was walking in the hallways of the Alcazar of Segovia. She was nervous about her upcoming nuptials in just two days. She had barely talked to Juan and did her best to avoid him. She was very nervous to talk to him.

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"Catarina!" it said.

Catarina turned around and saw Juan walking toward her and she was instantly filled with fear.

He smiled when caught up with her.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were avoiding me. We are to be man and wife, shouldn't we get to know each other?" he asked.

Catarina met his light brown eyes. She could see no malice or evil thought hidden there.

"I suppose you are right. I don't mind getting to know you better. Maybe I will understand my position and duties a little more." she said.

Juan smiled.

"If there is anything you want to know, you need only ask." he said.

Catarina sighed.

"What do you expect from me, as your wife and Duchess?" she asked.

Juan took Catarina's hand.

"I hope you are kind, loving and sweet. Just like my mother." he said.

Catarina had to remember that Juan lost his mother when he was only nine years old. Naturally, he would look for traits of her on his new bride.

"Do you miss your mother?" she asked meekly.

Juan sighed.

"Everyday. It's been nearly fifteen years since she has been gone. I just hope I am a son she can be proud of. I am not exactly a saint." he said.

Catarina looked at him.

"Of course not. You would be dead if you were." she said.

Juan broke into a fit of laughter and even Catarina smiled, to which Juan quickly noticed.

"Finally. I have been dying to see that beautiful smile of yours. Catarina, you are truly beautiful and now I see that you are an ideal wife for me. I know you would never fail me." he said.

Catarina began to turn red in her cheeks. No man had ever complimented her, besides her father and brother. She finally realized that she was no longer a little girl. She was a woman. A woman, who was due to marry this man and bear his children for life. Despite not knowing him that well, she was starting to feel safe with him and deep in her heart, she hoped that he would grow to love her and feel safe with her.

* * *

 **January 17. 1554**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Queen Anne of England's Bedchamber**

Anne was laying in her bed. She had just finished an examination with her physician. She had been suffering pains for a few months now and it was beginning to become more difficult to hide now. She also was becoming physically ill and would be confined to bed for days.

The physician looked at her.

"Your Majesty, you said you thought you knew what was wrong with you?" he asked.

Anne nodded.

"Yes. I am with child again. I was warned not to become pregnant again and now i am going to pay the consequences for my carnal lust of my husband." she said.

The physician shook his head.

"No, Your Majesty. You are not with child. In fact, it is impossible for you to bear anymore children." he said.

Anne nodded.

"Then what is wrong with me? I have never felt this poorly." she said.

The doctor sighed.

"I am not sure, Your Majesty. I do not know what afflicts you, but I can give you tonics to ease your pain." he said.

Anne nodded her head. She didn't like not knowing her condition, but at least she knew she could have some relief from the pain.

"I'll take them. Show my ladies how to prepare them, but i want utter discretion. No one can know I am ill. That includes the King. After what happened to Prince Edward last year and the curse that Henry Grey spat on the Royal family from the scaffold, he will be too worried. I will not have him troubled by a simple ague in me. Am I understood?" she said.

The Physician nodded his head. Although he did not agree with the Queen's decision. but he had no choice but to oblige by it.

Suddenly, King Harry walked in and looked at his wife and the Physician, in confusion.

"Anne, what's going on? Are you ill?" he asked.

Anne smiled and shook her head.

"No, sweetheart. When I ate dinner last night, it didn't agree with my belly. I am fine." she said.

Harry looked at Anne and although he was skeptical, he accepted her answer, but he made a self mental note to pay more attention to his wife's health.

* * *

 **Edinburgh Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland**

 **Dowager Queen Margaret of Scotland's Bedchamber**

Now fully recovered from her illness, Margaret was back to overlooking her granddaughter's education and journey to becoming a Queen. Mary was sitting in a chair, reading. Now that Mary was getting older, she was spending more time being privately tutored by Margaret. So far, she was a studious young girl.

Mary looked at her grandmother.

"Grandmother, may I ask a question?" she asked.

Margaret nodded her head.

"Of course." she said.

Mary stood up.

"Why doesn't my mother spend time with me?" she asked.

Margaret shook her head.

"Your mother loves you. That I can tell you. Don't ever doubt her love for you." she said sternly.

Mary nodded her head and suddenly, Margaret's eldest surviving son, Prince Arthur, walked in.

Mary smiled at her favorite uncle.

"Uncle Arthur!" she exclaimed and ran into his arms.

Arthur hugged his niece and bowed to her.

"Your Majesty, I am humbly your servant. May I please speak to my Lady Mother alone?" he asked her.

Mary nodded and left the room.

Margaret stood up and walked over to her son and hugged him.

"My beloved son. What news do you bring?" she asked.

Arthur glared at his mother.

"Mother, that damned Frenchwoman is trying to make alliances behind our back. I have intercepted her letters and she is trying to arrange a betrothal between young Mary and a French Duke or even one of the sons of the French King." he said.

Margaret frowned.

"I've told that woman to stop this foolishness. Mary is marrying Prince William and that is final. She will not get her way. I want to see her immediately." she said.

Arthur walked out and several moments later, he appeared and came back with Marie de Guise walked in. Margaret glared at her late son's widow.

Marie de Guise cleared her throat.

"You wanted to see me, My Lady?" she asked.

Marie, I hear that you are being defiant and it is really starting to irk me. James left Mary in my care and under my regency. What happens with her future is up to me. She will not marry the Dauphin or any other Frenchmen" she said.

Marie began to look angry.

"I have never had a say in my own daughter's life. How can you take the role of a mother away from me? Your children all love and respect you. It's bad enough I had to leave my son in France, now I have to stand aside in my only daughter's life. You are a wicked woman, Margaret Tudor. An evil woman indeed." she said.

Arthur glared at his sister-in-law.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, you common French..." he began.

Margaret stood up.

"Arthur, please leave. I wish to speak to this woman alone." she said.

Arthur glared at Marie and walked out.

Marie glared at Margaret.

"You cannot keep controlling my child. France is better than England. Our army is powerful and we are more cultured and well respected. Mary will be Queen of France as well as Scotland. She will be the mother of an Empire!" she said.

Margaret scowled.

"Scotland and England will make up the Empire that my granddaughter will inherit. France will have no part of it. I have warned you, Marie de Guise. Do not think that just because I am old and starting to weaken that my fierce protection and will to do what my son asked me to do for his child will go away. I will not break my promise to my son. I do not personally care about what comforts you. She will marry Prince William of England and if you do not want to be of witness to it, you may retire to your country estate and stay there." she said.

Marie turned her nose up and left Margaret's Bedchamber, highly offended.

* * *

 **January 19, 1554**

 **Cathedral of Segovia**

 **Infanta Catarina of Portugal's Waiting Chamber**

Catarina was being dressed for her wedding. She had finally made it to her wedding day. She was very nervous and she had no one to talk to. She knew that after her wedding celebrations, she was going to be expected to consummate her marriage and then she would be bound to Juan forever.

One of her Portuguese maids, Leonor de Braganza, walked up to her.

"My Lady, you must be happy. It is your wedding. You should be excited. Especially about tonight." she said.

Catarina sighed.

"I am deeply terrified about this day. I am going to belong to one man for the rest of my days." she said.

Leonor smiled.

"Look at your parents. They have a wonderful marriage. I am sure you will too." she said.

Catarina smiled at the thought of her parents. They were very happy in their marriage and never seemed to quarrel or be separated longer than they needed to.

Suddenly, there was a knock at Catarina's door. She looked up.

"Enter." she said.

The door opened and Elizabeth walked in. She was smiling at her niece.

"Catarina, I just had to see you before the ceremony. You look so beautiful and radiant. Is there something wrong? You look troubled." she said

Catarina sighed.

"Aunt Elizabeth, may I speak to you in private?" she said.

Elizabeth nodded and waved Catarina's Portuguese maids out of the room. After they had left, Catarina and Elizabeth sat down.

Elizabeth touched Catarina's hand.

"What troubles you?" she asked.

Catarina looked at her aunt. Even though Elizabeth was only a few years older than her, this was as close to her mother as she was going to get, because the rumors she heard about her other aunt, Isabella, made her not really trust her.

"Oh Aunt Elizabeth, I am frightened. I know Juan has been kind to me, but I am scared that I am going to fall in love with him and he is going to hurt me. I know that he has been with other women and may even have another child with a married woman. I know that I am not promised a happy marriage, but I just hope that my husband would respect me, even if he did have mistresses. I just want to be respected, since love is not guaranteed in these type of marriages." she said.

Elizabeth smiled sadly at her niece.

"Catarina, I know exactly how you feel. It wasn't that long ago I left my homeland and had to marry someone I didn't know and I had many fears. However, your mother eased my fears and now I've been married for four years and Luis and I love each other very much. To love your husband is not a problem or sin against our Lord. Remember, I am here for you." she said.

Catarina smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, aunt Elizabeth. I am ready to become the Duchess of Franco." she said, confidently.

Elizabeth kissed her hand and left the room.

As soon as her aunt left, Catarina looked in the mirror and pulled her veil down to cover her face. She was ready to get married.

* * *

 **The Cathedral of Segovia**

 **The Sanctuary**

Juan stood at the altar, awaiting his bride to walk down. He was finally getting married and he knew he was lucky to have a beautiful wife. He was nearly twenty-four years old and he was finally about to be married. He was excited to begin his life as a man and he couldn't deny that he really wanted to consummate his marriage.

Suddenly, a trumpet sounded and the doors opened and Catarina began to make her way down the aisle. She chose to wear an ivory gown and had a veil that matched her dress.

Juan smiled at her, even though he couldn't see her face.

" _My God, she is like an angel. She moves so gracefully. Maybe I was wrong to think that she was going to be a spoiled, frivolous Infanta. She is beauty through and through. More beautiful than Aphrodite herself. God, thank you for giving me a beautiful wife. I just hope she is equally as intelligent."_ Juan thought to himself.

Catarina continued to make her way down the aisle and saw Juan looking at her. She sighed as she thought to herself:

" _I am the daughter of King Carlos of Portugal. I do not quiver in fear. God will bless this marriage and I will find happiness and great things will come of our lives."_

After what seemed like an eternity, Catarina reached the altar stood in front of the Archbishop of Toledo, as he read the marriage rites.

Finally, the Archbishop turned to Juan.

"Infante Juan de Hapsburg, Duke of Franco, do you take this woman as your wife and do you promise to love and honor her above all worldly possessions?" he asked.

Juan looked at Catarina and smiled to himself, before turning back to the Archbishop.

"I do." he said.

The Archbishop looked at Catarina.

"Infanta Catarina de Aviz of Portugal, do you take this man as your husband and do you promise to love and honor him above all worldly possessions?" he asked her.

Catarina looked at Juan and saw his smile. She took a deep breath/

"I do." she said.

The Archbishop took their hand and placed them on top each other.

"By the power vested in me, by Almighty God and his Holiness, Pope Julius III, I know pronounce you man and wife." he said.

Juan and Catarina turned towards each other and Juan lifted her white veil and came face to face with each other for the first time. Juan leaned in and Catarina met him halfway, as they sealed their marriage with a kiss and they fell so deep and passionately into their kiss, they did not hear the thundering applause around them.

* * *

 _ **Alczazar of Segovia**_

 _ **Infanta Catarina of Portugal, Duchess of Franco's Bedchamber**_

Catarina was sitting up in her bed, just wearing her night gown. She had retired to her marriage bed, after attending the banquet that was held in honor of her marriage to Juan. She had to admit that everyone was very kind and she did have a great time. She and Juan shared several dances and she danced with her cousin, Sancha Guerra and even with her aunt Elizabeth. Now, she was waiting to make her marriage official. This is what she feared. This very night, she could conceive her first child.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Catarina's cousin, Sancha, walked in.

Catarina smiled at her cousin.

"Sancha, you have been married for several months now. Does it...hurt?" she asked.

Sancha held her hand.

"It does, dear cousin, but it will start to feel good after awhile. When it starts to hurt, just breath, that's what I did." she said.

Before Catarina could say anything the doors opened and Juan walked in, wearing his nightshirt. He smiled at Catarina and all of her ladies left the room and the door was closed behind them.

Catarina began to turn red.

"My Lord." she said.

Juan walked over to a table, where there was a pitcher of wine.

"Catarina, please come here. Have some wine with me." he said.

Catarina pulled her blanket aside and slowly walked over to Juan, who had already pored her some wine.

He offered her the glass and she took it from him.

"Thank you, my Lord." she said.

Juan laughed.

"I thought I asked you to call me Juan." he said, as he took a sip of his wine.

Catarina sighed.

"I am sorry. I keep forgetting." she said, as she took a sip of her own wine.

Juan downed his entire goblet and sat it down and took Catarina by her shoulders.

"I know you fear our marriage and what will take place tonight. However, I will admit that I have craved this moment for a very long time. I will do my very best to be a good husband to you, because from what I see now, you deserve that." he said.

Before Catarina could say anything, he pulled her into a gentle kiss. She had never been kissed like this. It was soft, but she could feel desire overcoming her and she didn't want to fight it. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss and during their kiss, Juan gently pulled her nightgown down slightly, exposing her melon-sized breast. Before she could say anything, Juan began to suckle her chest and she let out a moan of pleasure.

Juan looked up at her.

"Should we take this to our bed?" he asked.

Catarina nodded her head and Juan picked her up and laid her gently on their bed and continued to kiss her. Catarina could feel Juan harden against her thigh and it no longer scared her.

Juan stopped and pulled off his night shirt and was fully exposed to Catarina. She grabbed his hard member and earned a moan from Juan and they proceeded to keep kissing, as Catarina stroked him. After a few minutes, he stopped her. He gently pulled off her nightgown and threw it on the floor. Seeing his new wife. fully nude was too much for him to bear and he climbed fully on top of her. Catarina took a deep breath and opened her legs, giving her consent to her husband.

Juan took himself and thrusted into Catarina and began to move let out a loud moan and began to scratch Juan's back, which began to get wet with his sweat after a few minutes. Soon, her pain was replaced by pleasure and she opened her legs wider, giving Juan more acess to pound himself into her.

She grabbed him close.

"Harder." she moaned.

Juan shook his head.

"You are still too tight." he said.

Getting frustrated, Catarina began to ride him, while he was on top of her. Juan began to moan, in extreme pleasure, since he was very sensitive. Finally, Juan began to go harder, to Catarina's delight. She loved every thrust and scratching his back.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, both of them climaxed together.

Juan picked himself up and looked at his young wife, who was panting out of exhaustion. After withdrawing himself, he collapsed next to her.

Catarina sat up and looked between her legs. The proof that she wasn't a virgin anymore was on the sheets and on her inner thighs.

She looked at Juan.

"I am sorry. I don't know what came over me." she said.

Juan came up and kissed her passionately.

"There's no need to apologize. I loved every moment of it. Let me hand your maids these sheets and I'll tell them to pour you warm water for a bath." he said.

After removing the sheets and receiving her bath water, Catarina was shocked that instead of having her maids bathe her, Juan chose to do it himself. She couldn't deny it any longer. She found herself falling for him. That night, Infanta Catarina of Portugal, Duchess of Franco, slept on her husband's bare chest and didn't wake up once.

 _A/N I know most of this chapter was on Juan and Catarina's wedding, but now that it's over, more things will end up taking place. I hope you all like this Chapter and Please Read and Review! Chapter 35 is currently being worked on._


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 _A/N I hope you all like the last chapter, despite on how short it was. This chapter will be a little longer, so please bear with me. I know that many people are confused, because there are several people who appear in the story that some of you may not understand of why they are in it or may not know who they are. If you need help, Please inbox me and I will give you the link to the family tree that is up for my stories. Please Read and Review and enjoy Chapter 35!_

 **January 22, 1554**

 **La Mota Palace, Valladolid, Castile, Spain**

 **Princess Isabella, Dowager Marquesa de Moya's Bedchamber**

Isabella was laying in her bed, motionless. She had stayed to herself, ever since her husband's death. She was still dressed in all black and she Continued to weep at night, but she managed to compose herself in public. She didn't want to lose custody of her children ad she knew that just one outburst would cost her the only reasons she had to wake up every morning.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

Isabella looked up.

"Enter." she said

One of her maids walked in.

" _Senora,_ I am sorry to disturb you, but there is a messenger here from Portugal. He says it is urgent." she said.

Isabella sighed. She rose from her bed and proceeded to walk down the stairs, until she came to the sitting room of her late husband's estate, which now belonged to her nine year old son, Fernando.

She finally came face to face with her former brother-in-law, Lord Jorge de Lencastre, the Duke of Coimbra and the husband of Infanta Isabel of Portugal, the youngest full blodded sister of two of Isabella's late husbands.

He bowed to her.

"My Lady." he said.

Isabella ignored his kind gesture.

"How may I help, Lord Lencastre?" she said.

Jorge cleared his throat.

"First, your sister, The Queen of Portugal, sends her condolences at the death of your husband." he said.

Isabella nodded her head.

"Yes, even though my husband died four months ago.' she said, under her breath.

Jorge ignored her.

"Also, your daughter, Lady Maria, is nearly fourteen years old. King Carlos believes that she should reside with his two younger daughters and be under the care of the Queen, until she reaches the agreed age in which she will marry infant Duarte." he said.

Isabella had a horrified look on her face.

"After all that I have endured, your King now wants to take my child from me? I will not allow it." she said.

Jorge cleared his throat.

"My lady, there was an agreement..."

Isabella turned, in anger.

"EXACTLY! THE AGREEMENT WAS THAT MY DAUHGTER WILL MARRY THE INFANTE IN TWO YEARS TIME! SHE IS ONLY FOURTEEN, NOT SIXTEEN! I HAVE JUST LOST MY FOURTH HUSBAND, DO YOU THINK I AM GOING TO HAND OVER MY ELDEST DAUGHTER TO A KING AND QUEEN, WHO DIDN'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO VISIST ME, AFTER MY LOSS?!" she screamed at him.

Jorge sighed.

"My Lady, you have to calm down..."

Isabella picked up a dish and threw it against the wall and screamed.

"MARIA IS STAYING WITH ME! YOU CAN LEAVE!" she said.

Jorge glared at her.

"If you do not consent, I will be forced to go to Princess Elizabeth, the Regent of Spain and tell her of your behavior and make you give Lady Maria to me." he said.

Isabella walked up to him and glared.

"Your threats do not scare, Duke. Leave my home." she said, as she turned and walked back upstairs.

Jorge glared at her. Because Isabella was a Dowager Queen of his homeland, decorum demanded that he show her the upmost respect. However, he still thought that she was a madwoman.

* * *

 **January 23, 1554**

 **Schwanenburg Castle**

 **Cleves, Nort Rhine-Westphalia, Germany**

 **Duchess Christina of Cleve's Bedchamber**

Christina was sitting in one of her favorite chairs, reading a letter from her sister, Dorothea, Queen Consort of Poland. Christina felt really bad for her older sister. Dorothea had married to the Polish King, Sigismund for fourteen years and she had given him seven children, but six of them were girls and the only son she managed to have was stillborn. Christina was now the mother of two sons and was due to give birth to her fifth child any day now.

Suddenly, her husband, Duke William walked in and smiled at his pregnant wife.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling content?" he asked.

Christina sighed.

"I feel large. I can't wait to give birth." she said.

William looked at her letter.

"What's that?" he asked.

Christina sat the letter down.

"My sister. However, there has been something else on my mind lately." she said.

William sat down next to her.

"Talk to me, darling." he said.

Christina sighed.

"It's my father. He is aging and I haven't seen him since I departed from Spain to marry you. I have only had a few letters from him. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't love me." she said, with tears in her eyes.

William held her hand. When Christina's father, King Christian of Denmark, was overthrown, his wife, Queen Isabella , convinced him to travel to Castile under the protection of her mother, Queen Juana. After her death, King Christian retired to a monastery in Madrid and his three children were put under the custody of their maternal aunt, Mary of Hapbsburg, Dowager Queen Of Hungary and Bohemia, after her return to Spain.

William smiled at his wife.

"Maybe you can travel to Spain to visit him soon, after our baby is born." he said.

Christina shook her head.

"No. Because Spain is at war with France over Navarre, Grandmother Juana has told me to stay in Germany and my father is to old to travel this far." she said.

Before she could say another word, she felt a sharp pain rip through her abdomen and she fell to her knees out of her chair, screaming in pain.

William grabbed his wife and looked toward the door.

"SOMEONE GET THE PHYSICIAN! IMMEDIATELY!" he screamed.

* * *

 ** _Seven hours later..._**

Christina sat propped up in her bed, holding her newborn son. She was caressing his little face, as he cooed and slept soundly in her arms. Her labor was difficult, but short. Her new son, who was named Heinrich by his father, was a healthy boy and had a film of light brown hair.

William walked in and smiled at his wife and new son. Although it was an arranged marriage, he deeply loved Christina and the fact that she also managed to give him three healthy sons made it even more easy to love her.

He walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, sweetheart. Please give little Heinrich to his governess and get some rest." he said, gently.

Christina handed her newborn son to his new governess and settled into a deep and comfortable sleep.

* * *

 **January 28, 1554**

 **Palacio Belmonte, Lisbon, Portugal**

 **Queen Maria of Portugal's Bedchamber**

Mary was reading, while having a few tears fall down her face. She greatly missed her daughter, who had just gotten married. Due to her age, she was sure she would never have anymore children and she was watching her children be married off now.

Suddenly, there was knock at her door.

Mary looked up.

"Come in." she said.

The door opened and Infante Duarte and his two younger sisters walked in.

Mary smiled at her remaining children. Little Infanta Cristina was holding a bouquet of flowers for her mother.

Mary stood up and walked over to her children.

"What is all this?" she asked.

Duarte smiled at his mother.

" _Mamae,_ you have been sad as of late, ever since Catarina left and my sisters and I thought that you needed a bit of happiness in your day." he said.

Little Cristina handed the flowers to her mother.

Mary smiled and kissed her youngest child.

"Thank you so much, my beautiful angels. It is true that your sisters departure has hurt me, but I promise that my happiness is returning again." she said, as she smelled her flowers.

Suddenly, King Carlos stepped in the room, with his own bouquet of flowers.

He smiled.

"I see that our children have beat me to make you happy." he said.

Infanta Cristina hugged her father around his waist.

"Papa!" the little four year old said.

Carlos picked his youngest daughter up and kissed her cheek.

"My precious girl." he said.

Infanta Juana walked up to her father. Now at eleven years old, she was behaving more like a Princess and would not rush into her father's arms, like her younger sister.

"My Lord." she said, as she bowed deeply to her father.

Mary smiled.

"Juana, he is your father behind closed doors." she said, as she put her arm on her middle child's shoulder.

Duarte put his arm on his younger sister's shoulder as well.

"Juana, you don't need to fear our father. He loves us." he said.

The timid adolescent girl blushed a deep red.

"Forgive me." she said.

Carlos smiled.

"My dear girl, you don't have to be sorry. I know in your lessons you are taught to respect the King, but I want you to also know that I am your Father and I love you very dearly." he said.

Juana smiled and hugged her father.

"I promise I will...Father." she said.

Mary smiled at her family. Although Catarina as away in Spain, Mary was proud of the family that God had blessed her with, even if it never grew again.

* * *

 **February 5, 1554**

 **Edinburgh Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland**

 **The Royal Council Room**

Prince Arthur, Duke of Albany opened the door to the council chambers with a solemn expression on his face. He stepped inside and waited patiently for his mother, Dowager Queen Margaret, to address him. He glanced around the room at the familiar faces of his brothers, cousins, and a few of the church clergy. He loved his homeland for many reasons, but one stood out right now; the fact that the Queen's council was made up of mostly family and members of the church who could be trusted. His eyes reached the other end of the table across from his mother and he smiled slightly at the eleven-year-old girl sitting in the highbacked chair; his niece, Mary, who was also his Queen. Mary who was looking around the room as well, saw him and smiled.

"Prince Arthur has come to council," Mary said, addressing the meeting. She was so young, but Margaret insisted that she attend these meetings now as Queen, though her voice made little difference. She was too young to rule on her own, and Margaret had been appointed Regent for Mary after her father had died when she was just an infant. Every head in the room turned towards him. He looked at his mother, waiting for the reprimand that was coming.

"Your Majesty," Prince Arthur bowed to his niece, and again to his mother.

"Arthur," Margaret began, "you are late."

"Yes, your Majesty. I had an important matter to attend to, as will come to light when I read the letter I hold in my hand," Prince Arthur replied.

Margaret looked at the paper her son held, and she knew it could only be unwelcome news; the worst, more than likely. "Who is it?"

Instead of taking his seat at the table, Arthur went and stood by his mother. Margaret knew that meant it was one of her family members abroad, but what she couldn't guess was who. Her brother Edmund was likely, as they were the only two of their siblings that remained alive.

"With your Majesty's permission?" Arthur asked, looking at his niece. Though she was eleven, Margaret insisted that little matters of state be granted to her as Queen, usually things that made no difference in the day-to-day running of Scotland's business. Margaret firmly believed that things like this would prepare her for speaking in a room of men much older than she was, and it would help her gain the confidence to rule both Scotland and England at such time that she no longer needed a regent.

"Of course, your Grace," Mary replied and straightened herself in her chair to listen to what he read.

"To her honorable Majesty, Queen Mary of Scotland, Madam, I send you greetings from Saxony and hope this letter finds you in the best of health. It is with great sadness that I must write and inform you, and your court, that our beloved Lord has called your Aunt, my wife, Princess Elisabeth, Electress of Saxony to his side, when he spared her the agony of suffering long through the influenza epidemic now sweeping through the countryside. The event occurred on the second of February in the year of our Lord 1554. Her Grace is to be granted burial in the chapel here, and will be attended with the proper burial arrangements of Saxon tradition on the sixteenth day of this month. Should you, or your representative wish to attend, arrangements will be made for your entourage via a return letter. Our messenger has orders to wait such a letter from your Majesty or your council. Our children send you much love and assure you all that they are well, though heartbroken at the loss of their mother. With all Respect and Love, Your Uncle, Johann Frederick I, Elector of Saxony."

When Arthur had finished reading the letter, there was not a dry eye in the council room, despite the fact that there were only two women present. Princess Elisabeth was loved by many before her marriage and her brothers had all doted on her and the late Princess Christianna and Princess Sophie, now the Duchess of Guise. Arthur looked from Mary to his mother, who was clutching his hand tightly, as though she might faint if he were to let go. He couldn't blame her. She had lost Christianna in childbirth many years ago, after her marriage to the Swedish King, Gustav. Their son, Margaret's grandson, had been stillborn and there were many complications that had arisen. Margaret lost Prince James the following year, at the age of thirteen, and his father, King James V, was devastated. The boy's mother had died five years previously, and Prince James was their only surviving child. James had not thought to remarry because he had his heir in little Jamie, but Jamie's passing changed that. Margaret lost King James, her eldest son, only four years later, after his marriage to Marie de Guise and just days after the birth of the current Queen Mary. Now her eldest daughter was gone as well.

Margaret's three remaining sons, Prince Arthur, Duke of Albany; Prince Joseph, Duke of Ross; and Prince Victor, Duke of Montrose, looked at each other solemnly, as if silently trying to ask each other the question of which of them should attend their sister's funeral as the family representative. It was an unspoken fact that Margaret's chief chaplain would attend, as well as two other members of the church who were closest to the crown. There was no doubt about that. But which of the Princes would be going remained to be seen. It was their eleven-year-old Queen who spoke first, before the question could be asked.

"Prince Arthur, you will attend the funeral of her Grace, Princess Elisabeth, Electress of Saxony. You will be accompanied by His Grace, Lord Duncan," Mary said, nodding toward her cousin, "and Prince Victor's son, Lord Collin. As the eldest surviving sibling of my father, the Late King James V, it is only proper that you attend as our representative, and you will relay a letter from myself and the Dowager Queen to Lord Wettin, my Uncle, in his bereavement, from the Crown and our family."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, you are still in your minority and I don't think . . ." Prince Arthur began, bowing to his Queen.

"What you think," Dowager Queen Margaret said, after gathering her thoughts and composing herself, "does not matter in this situation, Arthur. Your Queen has spoken and given her reasoning, and regardless of the fact that I personally agree with her choices in this matter, this is not a matter of state as much as a matter of family. This decision won't affect Scotland's well-being as I know that you will do your duty to family, as a Prince of this realm, without question. With that being said, as regent, I support the Queen's decision and she WILL be obeyed in this matter. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Margaret looked around the table, daring someone to speak against her, and young Mary followed suit, to which Margaret had to stifle a smile. She was proud of the courage her granddaughter showed and the fact that Mary was indeed learning to rule through examples like these.

"Yes, your Majesty," was heard from every member of the council, followed by their apologies to Queen Mary.

Margaret nodded to Mary, and although hesitant, Mary straightened herself once again and ordered, "Make the necessary arrangements, Prince Arthur. You and your party will leave at first light. Now, if you will excuse us, the Dowager Queen and I will take our leave of you to write the necessary letters to Lord Wettin and his children." Mary rose from her chair and went to take her grandmother's hand.

"This meeting is adjourned," the young Queen said, and with a nod from the Dowager Queen, the council of Scotland rose to its feet and bowed to the two ladies as they exited the room, hand in hand.

* * *

 **February 8, 1554**

 **Sada Palace, Zaragoza, Aragon, Spain**

 **Infante Juan, Duke of Franco's Bedchamber**

Juan awaoke from a peaceful slumber and looked next to him to see the beautiful sleeping form of his wife. A few days after their wedding, Juan decided to move to his inherited Palace in Aragon, which was also the same palace where his great-grandfather, Ferdinand of Aragon, was born. He also loved the weather in Aragon better. Sada Palace was his home and he loved that Catarina had taken it upon herself to make it more homely for the both of them. He had to admit that she had perfect taste.

Suddenly, Catarina opened her beautiful blue eyes and blushed at the sight of her husband, who was still nude from their lovemaking from the night before.

Juan smiled at her.

"Good morning, sweetheart." he said.

Catarina smiled.

"Good morning. I think we should rise and get the day started. I have so much to do today." she said.

Juan laughed.

"What do you have to do today, besides make your husband smile at your radiant beauty?" he asked.

Catarina caressed his cheek.

"The tapestries I ordered have finally arrived. I have to instruct the servants on where to hang them and there are still rooms here that need tending to. Although, I cant deny I love the thought of laying here with you all day." she said

Juan pouted.

"Then do it. We have servants to tend to the household duties." he said.

Catarina kissed him.

"A good Duchess doesn't place herself above her servants. She walks beside them." she said.

Juan smiled. He had learned that Catarina was a very modest and humble young woman. While she did have a love of expensive thing, she also loved to gift their new servants with fine food and clothes that she no longer wore. Catarina was gaining a reputation as being a generous and kind woman, even though she was not yet seventeen years old.

Juan caressed his wife's loving face.

"I love what you have done here. You have made it a home. Hopefully soon we will have little ones causing mischief here." he said.

Catarina blushed.

"You do want children?" she asked.

Juan nodded his head.

"Of course. Do you not want wish to bear my children?" he asked.

Catarina nodded her head.

"I would love to. It is just...I have seen my mother suffer losses. It is a great fear within myself that I will have the same record as her or even worse." she said.

Juan took her hand in his.

'Beloved Catarina, I know that your mother has lost children. We will welcome whatever God will give us. I am not like most men, sweetheart. I know that women can be in charge. I grew up watching my mother and grandmother rule Spain, in my father's absence when he ruled the Empire. If my Dukedom passed to our daughter, I would not be saddened or disappointed. I would go before the eyes of our Lord God and thank him for his many blessings to our marriage. Our wealth, our happiness and our children, whether they be sons or daughters." he said.

With that Catarina had tears in her eyes and passionately kissed him. Juan returned the kiss and climbed on op of her and began to passionately male love to her.

* * *

 **February 11, 1554**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Queen Anne of England's Bedchamber**

Anne sat near her window, as she drank her tonic. It did seem to ease the pains within her, but she was finding it very difficult to hide. Her physician said to give the tonics some time, before her illness was to disappear. However, she had great reason to be happy. Her children were coming to visit Court today. She was doing everything she could to heal herself.

Suddenly, There was a knock at her door. Anne downed her tonic and stood up.

"Enter." she said.

The door opened and five of her six children walked into her room. They smiled at their mother.

Anne smiled back.

"My beloved children. Welcome home. I pray that your journey was at ease." she said.

William smiled at his mother.

"It was, My Lady Mother. We all met halfway. I was delighted to see my brothers and sisters again." he said.

Anne looked at her son, Edward. He was fully well, after being nearly killed the previous year. He had spent most of the year, recovering and spending his time with his younger brother and sisters and the clerics that he kept around him.

Anne walked up to her second son.

"My dear boy, are you well? You have had a very rough year." she said.

Edward nodded his head.

"God has been with me, Mother. I am healed. Although, I pray daily for the late Marquess of Dorset and my beloved cousins.' he said.

Anne felt a slight pain in her stomach. She decided to ignore it, so she would not alarm her children.

She then turned to her youngest son, Prince Owen. Although he was now fourteen years old, everyone knew that he greatly loved his mother.

"My precious Owen, are you well, my dear boy?" she asked.

Owen nodded his head.

"I am well, Mother." he said, as he hugged his mother.

Anne then turned to her middle daughter, Princess Eleanor. Now aged eleven years old, she was becoming a young woman now. Her hair was now dark auburn and was becoming very beautiful. She and Owen were also learning to speak Italian, since they were both betrothed to Naples.

Anne smiled at her.

"My sweet Eleanor. I have missed you very much. Are you well? How are your Italian lessons going?" she asked.

Eleanor smiled.

"They are well, Mother. My tutor says that I speak Italian, as if I were an Italian woman born." she proudly said.

Anne laughed, despite the fact it hurt her stomach.

"You make your Father and I proud of you. You are such a bright girl." she said.

Finally, Anne turned towards little Princess Margaret, now four years old. The youngest Princess was accompanied by her governess and was sad that she couldn't rush into her mother's arms. While Anne normally welcomed such embraces, she knew that she did not have the strength to pick up her youngest child and was grateful that her child didn't rush to her. However, she could not stand to see the saddened look on her child's angelic face.

Anne, summoning what strength she could, knelt down and opened her arms.

"Come to Mama, Maggie." she said.

Princess Margaret smiled and walked to her mother and hugged her, tightly.

"I missed you, Mama." she said.

Anne kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I missed you more, darling." she said.

William kept looking at his mother. It was something that was different with her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but she was different.

* * *

 **February 15, 1554**

 **Alcazar of Segovia, Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **Infanta Elizabeth, Regent of Spain and Princess of Asturias Private Chambers**

Elizabeth was reading her Bible, while watching her daughter, little Isabel, play. She smiled as her child played. Elizabeth loved her daughter and her duties. The war with France was exhausting and she greatly missed Luis. In his absence, she had overseen two weddings, but she greatly missed his embrace. It also pained her that her daughter was growing up as an only child. She was nearing her twenty-first year in life and was praying that the war would end soon, so she could fill up the Spanish nursery once more.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

Elizabeth placed her Bible aside.

"Enter." she said.

Lady Sancha Guerra stepped in.

"Forgive me, My Lady. But Lord Jorge Lencastre is here to see you. He says it is urgent. He has waited weeks to see you." she said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Send him in immediately." she said.

Lord Jorge stepped in and bowed to Elizabeth

"My Lady, The Regent of all of Spain, I bow before you." he said.

Elizabeth bowed.

"Rise, my Lord Duke of Coimbra. Please tell me of your situations." she said.

Jorge cleared his throat.

"It is in regards to your sister, the Dowager Queen of Portugal, Lady Isabella." he said.

Elizabeth held her hand up to stop him from going any further.

"Lady Sancha, please take Infanta Isabel to the Nursery. She need not be privy to this conversation." she said.

Sancha nodded and smiled at the three year old Soanish Princess.

"Come, Isabel. We must go." she said.

Little Isabel stood up and followed Sancha out of the room.

Elizabeth looked at Jorge.

"You must forgive me. I do not like to discuss these type of affairs around my child." she said.

Jorge nodded.

"I understand. I have several little ones of my own back in Portugal." he said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you for understanding, now what is wrong with my sister?" she asked.

Jorge sighed.

"She was very difficult with me several weeks ago. I was sent here to collect her daughter, Lady Maria, to return her to Portugal for her marriage to your nephew, Infante Duarte. However, she was very brutal to me. I am not sure if it is grief or if she is truly..."

Elizabeth turned toward him.

"Mad?" she finished.

Jorge slowly nodded his head.

Elizabeth sighed.

"You are an ally of my sister, the Queen of Portugal, so I know I can trust you. Yes, our sister tends to lose her reasoning and has the world's most terrible outbursts. Why is Lady Maria being summoned to Portugal this early? She is barely fourteen years old." she asked.

Jorge cleared his throat

"King Carlos thinks it is best if Lady Maria lives with his daughters under the care of your sister, The Queen, until she is to be wed to the Infante. However, the Dowager Queen refuses to hand her over." he said.

Elizabeth sighed.

"I will have rooms made for you, until Lady Maria is handed over to you. Please go to the kitchens and tell the servants to prepare you a meal." she said.

Jorge bowed and left Elizabeth's sight. She sat down and placed her head in her hand, as she sat down on her seat.

Lady Sancha walked in and looked at Elizabeth.

"Are you alright, my dear Lady?" she asked.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Sancha, do you have sisters?" she asked.

Sancha nodded her head.

"Yes. my older sister is the Grand Duchess of Tuscany, my younger sister is still a child at home with my mother. I also have two sisters who are both with God." she said.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

'Have they ever troubled you?" she asked.

Sancha shook her head.

"Never. I love them dearly." she said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"That is good. However, I hate what one of my sisters has become. I have to shield her from the world, for the sake of my daughter and future children." she said.

Sancha walked up to Elizabeth.

"Forgive my words, My Lady. But my mother told me all about your sister. She didn't like her because of the turmoil she caused my uncle, King Carlos,when she was in a pretend marriage with my late uncle, King Diego." she said.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Sancha, when you become a mother, you will find yourself doing things, for the sake of your children. When Infante Juan returns from Aragon, I will ride to Valladolid to see my sister. Please have everything prepared for my journey. It should be in a few days." she said.

Sancha nodded and left Elizabeth alone in her rooms.

 _A/N I decided to give you all another chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! I hope you all enjoy it. In the Next Chapter, there will be another wedding, two sisters who battle and a high born woman finds love in the most unexpected place that will have her homeland talking for years. Please Read and Review and Chapter 36 will be up very soon!_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 _Here is another Chapter for you. I am trying my best to crank these chapters out as soon as I can. There will be much more to come. As I have said before, this story will be ending in 1603. There are many more things to come that will surprise you all. There will be tears and some characters will die as the story goes on, but I hope you all love it. Please Read and Review! Enjoy Chapter 36!_

 **February 23, 1554**

 **Border Between Navarre and France**

 **Castle of Xavier, Javier, Navarre**

 **Infante Luis of Spain's Bedchamber**

Luis was practicing with his sword, without wearing his shirt. He was feeling lonely, now that Juan was in Aragon, but he was happy that he was married. Luis prayed daily that this war would end and that he would rejoin his beloved Elizabeth and little Isabel. He missed them dearly. It saddened him that he hadn't seen his wife and daughter in almost two years. He knew his daughter would not recognize him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

Luis looked up.

"Come in." she said.

A beautiful woman walked in, wearing her nightgown. Luis rolled his eyes. This woman had been pining for him for awhile now and it was exhausting.

Luis sighed.

"How may I help you?' he asked.

The woman disrobed herself and let her nightgown fall to the ground.

"I want you, _Alteza._ I want to feel our flesh as one. I want to bring you pleasure. No other woman is better than me.' she said, as she stepped closer to him.

Luis laughed.

"No woman is better than my wife. I am hers and hers alone. Perhaps one of the other soldiers will like your company tonight." he said.

Suddenly another voice was heard.

"Or I think I may cast you out of this castle, you filthy rat."

Luis looked behind her and there stood Queen Juana, her blue eyes blazing.

"Lady Grandmother, is all well?" he asked.

Juana smirked.

"I should be asking you that exact question, Luis." she said, looking at the woman, who she recognized as a chamber maid.

The woman bowed and almost ran past Juana.

Juana looked at Luis.

"Are you bedding that wench?" she asked.

Luis shook his head.

"Of course not. You know there is only one woman for me in this world. I wish my Elizabeth was by my side everyday. This war seems like it will never end." he said.

Juana cleared her throat.

"This war is nearly over, Luis. I assure you. The French are running out of options. Our spies in the French camp say that they are suffering. They will either die out or retreat." she said, confidently.

Luis scoffed.

"How can you be so sure of that? Is Navarre even worth all of these problems?" he asked.

Juana glared at her great-grandson.

"Yes it is. My father left it to me. For forty years , I have neglected my birthright and not defended my people." she said.

Luis looked at his Juana, in admiration. This woman was in her seventies and still rode into battle with her men. He knew that she would go down in history as a true Queen, a proud testament to her parents, the Catholic Monarchs.

* * *

 **February 28, 1554**

 **Edinburgh Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland**

 **Dowager Queen Margaret of Scotland's Bedchamber**

Margaret was sitting by her fire, with red in her eyes. She had been crying again over the loss of her daughter. Margaret had now buried three children and two grandsons. The pain was terrible to her and she didn't know how she was going to survive this. She knew she had to survive to Mary's majority, but she was very tired.

Suddenly, her son, Prince Arthur walked in. He placed his hands on his mother's arms and kissed her cheek.

"Mother, I know you are sad, but shouldn't you rejoin the Court? Mary doesn't know what to do. She's only a child and you don't want that French bitch of a mother to influence her do you?" he asked.

Margaret sighed and shook her head.

"I don't. However, this pain is too much to bear. Three of my children have departed this world before me." she said.

Before Arthur could say anything, Margaret's maid came in.

"My Lady, you have a visitor. They say it is urgent that they see you." she said.

Margaret stood up, smoothed her dress and nodded.

The maid stepped aside and a young woman in her early thirties walked in. She was gorgeous and had beautiful light auburn hair.

Suddenly, Margaret began to cry.

"Oh, my dear Sophie! What are you doing here?" she asked, as she embraced her youngest child.

Princess Sophie, the Duchess of Guise, smiled at her elderly mother. At thirty-three years old, sh3e was the youngest surviving child and now the only surviving daughter of Margaret and King James. Sophie was very close with her mother, since her father died when she was only seven years old.

"When I heard about my sister, I had to come here to see how you were doing. How are you, Mother?" she asked.

Margaret sighed.

"I won't lie. Your sister's death has pierced a hole in my heart. I am trying my best to heal." she said.

Sophie looked at Arthur.

"Big brother, why do not hug your sister?" she said, in a playful tone.

Arthur walked up and hugged his baby sister.

"I wanted to make sure that you were real. It is wonderful to see you, Sister." he said.

Margaret smiled.

'Oh wait until Joseph and Victor see that you are here. Do you need rooms prepared?" she asked.

Sophie nodded her head.

"I am staying for awhile. I hope that is fine." she said.

Margaret nodded her head.

"Of course. Now how are my grandchildren?" she asked.

Sophie smiled.

"They are wonderful, Mother. I really want you to visit." she said.

Margaret touched her hand.

"I will someday, sweetheart." she said.

Suddenly, Marie of Guise walked in. She bowed to Margaret and was shocked to see her late husband's younger sister, who was also married to her younger brother.

Arthur scoffed.

"Mother, sister, I believe we should open the windows. There is a foul stench in here." he said.

Marie glared at him, before turning to Sophie.

"Your Grace, I cannot believe you are. I hope my brother is in Good health." she asked, with a fake smile on her face.

Sophie smiled.

'Dear Marie, we do not have to pretend to like each other. You do nothing but cause grief for my mother and you try to corrupt my niece, The Queen. I would rather wake up with ten daggers sticking my back through my mattress, than to stomach your grotesque appearance. God rest my brother's soul, even though he frowns upon you now." she said, as she stood up.

Marie walked up to her sister-in-law.

"At least James was kind to me. My brother was only kind to you when you gave him a son on the first try." she said.

Sophie laughed.

"If you think my brother actually loved and needed you, then you are sadly mistaken. He didn't marry you, until little Jamie died." she said.

Margaret sighed. Her eldest son son the late King James, had been married to an Italian Noblewoman by the name of Isabella de Medici. They feel deeply in love and produced a son named James, but they nicknamed him Jamie. Unfortunately, Queen Isabella died at the very young age of twenty-four from illness, leaving King James and their six year old son, devastated. King James decided not to remarry, since he already had a son and heir, However. after Prince Jamie died at the age of thirteen, James had to marry again, as he had no living heir. Therefore he married Marie and her brother, Francis, Duke of Guise, married Sophie.

Marie glared at Sophie.

"I hope you return to Guise as soon as possible." she huffed, as she walked away.

* * *

 **March 12, 1554**

 **Pembroke Castle**

 **Lady Catherine Grey's Bedchamber**

Catherine was sitting in her bed and was silently crying. She was feeling rather lone and now she had finally discovered who her eldest daughter, Jane, was going to marry. She was happy that her late husband's actions wasn't affecting her daughters' marriage prospects, but it still hurt her to lose her daughter.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

Catherine looked up.

"Come in." she said.

Adrian Stokes walked in, wearing his robe. Catherine tried her best not to noticed his slightly hairy, but muscular chest.

He cleared this throat.

"I am sorry to disturb you, My Lady. However, I just thought I would check on you, especially since there seems to be a storm heading our way." he said.

Catherine smiled.

"Thank you so much Mr. Stokes. You have been very kind to me and my daughter since...well since you've been apart of our household." she said.

Adrian smiled.

"You all have been very kind to me. My life has been about serving your beautiful family. I am sure a new Lord of the House will come along shortly." he said.

Catherine laughed.

"I am not young anymore, Mr. Stokes and I have three daughters to care for. I would love to marry again, but I do not know of any man that would want me." she said.

Suddenly, he blurted out:

"I would , My Lady." he said.

Catherine looked up.

"What did you say, Mr. Stokes?" she asked.

Adrian looked up and was terrified after what he said.

"My Lady, please excuse me. I didn't mean anything by it. I never speak out of station and..."

Catherine stopped him, by pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. Adrian, though he was very hesitant, he responded with the same kiss. he pulled her against him and he ran his hands through her long dark brown hair. Catherine dropped his robe to the ground and held his naked body against hers, squeezing his firm buttocks.

Catherine looked into his eyes.

"Stay with me tonight." she said, before pulling him into another kiss.

Adrian picked Catherine up and laid her on the bed. He kissed her neck and she caressed and slightly scratched his back. As the powerful thunderstorm raged outside, Adrian and Catherine made passionate love all throughout the night, until they collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

 **March 25, 1554**

 **Stockholm Palace, Stockholm, Sweden**

 **Princess Matilda of Sweden's Bedchamber**

Matilda sat by her window, watching it rain. Her hand was resting gently on her eight month pregnant belly. She had been feeling slight pains now for a day or so, so she decided to stay close to her bedchamber. She didn't want to jeopardize her unborn child. She and Eric had not been close, ever since he had taken up time with his new mistress, Agda Persdotter. The woman was a little older than Matilda was, but she was also a pale blonde beauty. Matilda did her best to endure it, because she knew that it would not last, especially since the girl was in Matilda's household.

One of her favorite ladies-in-waiting, the kind red-haired, Karin Hansdotter, walked in bowed to Matilda.

"Are you well, My Lady?" she asked.

Matilda nodded her head.

"I am. I think I shall rest for the rest of the day." she said, as she stood up from her chair.

Karin nodded.

"I will get you a clean nightgown, My Lady." she said.

Suddenly, Agda Persdotter walked in, wearing a low cut gown and expensive jewelry. Matilda glared at her. She set a specific dress code for her ladies and she expected all of them to follow suit and she didn't care if Eric was having relations with her. Her rules were going to be followed.

Matilda walked up to Agda. Agda smirked at Matilda, before setting herself into a low curtsy.

Matilda cleared her throat.

"What are you wearing, Lady Agda?" she asked.

Agda smiled.

"A new gown. It's French." she said, haughtily.

Matilda looked at the gown, that almost made the woman's pale breasts pop out of her bodice.

"I do not care where it is from. You are apart of my household and we do not dress like common harlots. Now, kindly change back into the gown that you were given to and kindly go about your duties for the rest of the day." she said calmly.

Agda shook her head.

"No. I like this gown and I can perform my duties, with or without the gown. The Prince can tell you." she said, with a smirk.

Karin gasped.

"How dare you speak to the Princess like..."

Matilda held her hand up.

"Lady Agda, if you do not want to follow the rules of my household, then you are no longer welcome in it. You are hereby dismissed. You may gather your things and leave." she said.

Agda gasped.

"You cant dismiss me. I am going to tell the Prince!" she said, as she rushed out of Matilda's chambers.

- _ **Several Moments Later-**_

Prince Eric walked in Matilda's chambers. Lady Karin bowed to him.

He looked at her.

"You may go, Lady Karin. I wish to speak to my wife, the Princess alone." she said.

Karin bowed and left.

Matilda looked up at Eric and smiled.

"What can I do for you, Husband?" she asked sweetly.

Eric sighed.

"Did you dismiss Lady Agda from your service?" he asked in a low voice.

Matilda nodded her head.

"I did. She was very disrespectful to me and she was speaking to me in a cruel manner. I did what I had to." she said.

Eric shook his head.

"Take her back into your household immediately. You need to be more merciful towards your ladies." he said.

Matilda looked at her husband, in shock.

"I will not let her return to my service. She is disrespectful and haughty and I do not need that around me." she said.

Eric frowned at her.

"You dare tell me no?! I am your husband and you will let her in your household." he said.

Matilda stood up.

"She doesn't need to be in my household for her to find her way into your bed at night, so take her into your household, but she will never set foot into mine again.' she said, in rising anger.

Eric began to shake in anger.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" he screamed.

Matilda turned red.

"YOUR WHORE IS NOT WELCOME IN MY HOUSEHOLD AND I AM DONE WITH THE MATTER!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Matilda felt a sharp pain in her stomach and grabbed it.

Eric immediately grabbed her.

"Darling, are you alright." he asked.

Before she could say anything,. Matilda was hit with another wave of pain and this time fell to her knees and cried out.

Eric grabbed her, as she screamed out.

He looked to the door.

"HELP! THE PRINCESS NEEDS HELP!" he cried.

- ** _Eight hours later-_**

Matilda was sweaty and laying in her bed. Her labor had been difficult and premature and what was worse was that her beloved child, a girl, had been stillborn, despite just being weeks away from her due date. Matilda seemed t be in shock, as the tears rolled down her face. She had lost a child, her precious baby girl and she felt that it was her and Eric's fault.

Eric walked in, with unshed tears in his eyes. He saw the midwives cleaning the baby and wrapping her lifeless body up to be buried.

Eric walked over to Matilda.

"Sweetheart, it is alright. There will be more children. God just wanted her back is all. I am sorry you had to go through this. Please get well soon. If there's anything I can do, please ask me." he said, as he kissed Matilda's tear-stained cheek.

As he rose to leave the room to return to his bedchambers, Matilda reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I hope you know that when you are laying next to that...whore, that she is partly to blame for our daughter's death. I hope you can lie with that as you bounce her on top of your member." she said, before she turned over in her bed, bot wanting to look at Eric any further.

Eric wanted to retort, but he knew his wife was grieving and she had been through enough, so he just decided to leave the room, quietly.

* * *

 **29 March 1554**  
 **Principality of Anhalt-Zerbst, Germany**

Prince Karl entered his wife's chambers to find her sitting on her bed with a book, cuddled up with Maximillian, the Cocker Spaniel he'd given her as one of her wedding gifts. She looked like an angel surrounded by the light coming in from her windows and he hated to disturb her, but this was important.

"Sweetheart," he said softly, "we have received a letter from the Spanish court."

Juana looked up from her book and smiled. Though they had only been married two months, she had come to admire and respect her husband, who treated her with every kindness. She could not say that she loved him, not yet, but it looked as though their marriage could be a decent one, if not grow into a loving relationship for them both.

Karl moved towards her bed and sat on the edge. "Shall I read it?"

Juana nodded and put her book down, showing that he had her full attention.

"To their Highnesses, the Prince and Princess of Anhalt-Zerbst from her Grace, the Infanta Elizabeth, Princess of Asturias. Greetings from the Spanish Court. I hope this letter finds you both in good health and high spirits. I am writing to inform you that your presence is requested at Court during Christmas Tide to celebrate the holidays with your family here, as well as to receive letters patent granted to you by her most gracious Majesty, Queen Juana of Castile and Aragon, as a belated wedding present. I look forward to seeing you at the festivities. Your loving sister, Elizabeth, Princess of Asturias."

Juana looked at Karl with awe. "Can we go?"

Karl saw the excitement in his young wife's face and couldn't resist her plea. "Of course, we can," he replied. "We've been ordered to go." He chuckled at the later part of his statement. "Besides, I would love to finally meet your family that you speak of so fondly."

Juana leaped from her place on the bed and hugged her husband ferociously at this gesture. Karl responded by kissing her softly, then slid his hands to her waist and increased the passion behind his kiss. Juana responded in kind, and after moments they were both undressed and under the covers, where they spent the remainder of their day, making love.

* * *

 **April 7, 1554**

 **Sada Palace, Zaragoza, Aragon, Spain**

 **Infanta Catarina, Duchess of Franco's Bedchamber**

Catarina was reading one of her favorite books, while it rained. It seemed to be raining all over nowadays. She was happy, because she knew that the garden would be in full bloom. She couldn't wait until the neglected garden was full of colorful flowers.

She glanced over at her bed and saw her naked husband, sleeping under her blanket. Catarina smiled. Juan had been nothing but good to her and even though she had only been married fro nearly three months, she was truly happy. She still missed Portugal and her family, but she wasn't sad anymore. She thought it was adorable how Juan dismissed her ladies-in-waiting for an afternoon of lovemaking.

Juan stretched in bed and woke and smiled at his wife.

"Sweetheart, I need wine. I have no energy." he said.

Catarina smiled.

"I wonder why. Maybe after an afternoon like this, you will need an entire feast to remedy yourself." she said, jokingly.

Juan stood up, completely nude and put his robe on himself and went to sit nest to his wife, planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door.

Juan groaned, in aggravation

"I said you were off duty for the afternoon." he said, as he continued.

The banging happened again.

" _Alteza,_ I have a message from Queen Juana." the voice said from the other side of the door.

Juan stood up and went to the door to receive the message from his grandmother. After receiving the document, Juan began to read it. Catarina studied her husband's face and she knew whatever the Queen of Spain had to say, it wasn't good news.

Juan looked up from the letter and looked at his wife.

"I have to return to battle. The French attacked one of our camps." he said.

Catarina stood to her feet.

"Those blasted French. Alright, I will get everything prepared. You get dressed. I will have some food and wine packed for your journey." she said, as she began to walk out.

Before she left, she turned and ran at Juan and hugged and kissed him.

She looked him directly in his eyes.

"Don't go out there being a hero. Please return to me." she said.

Juan passionately kissed her.

"I will always return to you." he said.

* * *

 **April 12, 1554**

 **Westhorpe Hall, Suffolk, England**

 **Lady Mary Brandon, Duchess of Suffolk's Bedchamber**

Lady Mary Brandon was being examined by a midwife. She had missed her monthly bleeding three months in a row and she noticed she was always tired and her appetite had picked up. She suspected she was with child again, since she and Charles rarely spent a night away from each other, even when she was waiting on Queen Anne at Court.

The midwife smiled at Lady Mary.

"Your Grace, you are indeed with child again. You are three months along and you were absolutely right." she said.

Mary smiled. She didn't expect to have another child so soon.

"Thank you so much, you may leave now. Please see the housekeeper for your payment." she said.

Suddenly, Charles walked in.

"Well, what did she say?" he asked.

Mary smiled.

'You are going to be a father again." she said, as she smiled and placed her hand on her stomach.

Charles laughed and kissed his wife and hugged her. Their little Hal was only 8 months old and now they were expecting a second child. Charles deeply loved his wife, but he was also glad that she was proving herself to be highly fertile. He had chosen to get married later in life, so he was happy to have as many children as he and Mary could. She was only twenty-one years old, so they had plenty of time to fill the nursery up.

He looked at his wife and smiled.

"My Mary. You continue to make me smile everyday." she said.

Mary smiled.

"Just remember that when you have to escort your niece to Scotland. How long will you be gone?" she asked.

Charles kissed her forehead.

"I wont be gone long. Maybe just two weeks. My sister wants me to attend the wedding." he said.

Mary nodded.

"At least you don't have to go very far. Scotland isn't far. I know you are fond of Jane. We could always visit her." she said.

Charles nodded.

" know we can, I just don't understand why Harry would betroth Jane to someone in Scotland and not here in England." he said.

Mary touched his shoulder.

"No one here would marry someone who's name is tied to a scandal, even if we all know she is innocent." she said.

Charles knew his wife was right. He just hoped that Jane would be happy with Lord Duncan Stewart, the grandson of his aunt Dowager Queen Margaret.

* * *

 **April 23, 1554**

 **Alcazar of Segovia, Segovia, Castile, Spain**

 **Infanta Elizabeth of Spain, Princess of Asturias's Bedchamber**

Elizabeth, Liliana and Sancha Guerra were all in Elizabeth's room sewing, listening to the rain that poured over all of Castile. Elizabeth and Liliana were engaged in a conversation, while Sancha was quiet and looking rather pale.

Elizabeth looked at her new favorite-lady-in-waiting.

"Sancha, dear, are you ill?" she asked.

Before she could answer, Sancha collapsed out of her chair. Elizabeth rose form her chair and held Sancha.

Elizabeth looked at Liliana.

"Fetch a physician. Quickly." she said, firmly, but calmly.

Liliana did as she was told and ran from the room.

- ** _One Hour Later -_**

Elizabeth, Lilliana and Sancha's husband, Lord Carlos de Mendoza, were waiting as the physician was examining Sancha. Carlos was holding his rosary close and filled with fear. Elizabeth felt terrible for him. He was still getting over the loss of his mother. If something happened to Sancha, he would be devastated, especially, since he was growing to love his wife.

The physician walked out and looked at everyone with a smile.

Carlos lost it.

"Are you going to stand there smiling or will you tell me what's wrong with my wife?" he asked.

The Physician nodded.

"The Lady is with child. That is all. She shall be fine after just a few months." he said.

Carlos smiled and ran in to see his wife, leaving Liliana and Elizabeth alone. Liliana was smiling , while Elizabeth looked slightly sad.

Liliana looked at her, with concern.

"Elizabeth what's wrong? This is wonderful news. Sancha is going to be a mother." she said.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"I know and I am happy for her and Carlos. I'm just sad. It's my duty to fill the nursery and because the French will not let go of Navarre, my daughter is growing up as an only child." she said.

Liliana hugged Elizabeth.

"Please do not let that cloud your happiness. In due time the war will end, Luis will come home and you will give him many children." she said.

Elizabeth smiled and prayed her cousin was right.

* * *

 **April 30, 1554**  
 **Scottish Court**

The heralds had announced her arrival and as she was being helped from her carriage, a young man approached her and extended his arm. The lady took it and stepped down. The journey had been tiresome and boring, but she had to admit that the Scottish countryside was some of the most beautiful land she had ever seen in her young life.

"Greetings, Lady Grey," the young man bowed and kissed her hand. "It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I am Lord Duncan Stuart, your betrothed."

Lady Jane Grey was stunned. She did not expect that her betrothed was quite so handsome, and from what she had heard in England, the Scottish court was rumored to be full of ill-mannered men who drank and swore. Lord Duncan was just the opposite, or at least he had been in the ten minutes since she first saw him.

He offered her his arm and she accepted, walking through the doors of the palace into the inner courtyard, which was elegantly decorated with flowers and torches, and there was a huge fountain in the center of the land, surrounding by what looked like ancient stone archways leading to other parts of the huge castle. Lord Duncan directed her to a bench on the right side of the gardens and then motioned for someone to come closer. "Our chaperone," he explained, and Lady Jane nodded. It was customary that someone be present when an unmarried couple, even one that was betrothed, were spending time together, so that the lady's reputation did not suffer. Jane noticed that the woman, who was about her mother's age, did not come so close as to hear what they were going to say, but she was close enough to keep an eye on the young people.

"I know you are probably tired from your journey, but I wanted to meet you and get to know you some before the coming weeks. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Lady Jane replied, after all, he was going to be her husband soon.

"I am not sure where to begin exactly, so I will tell you a few things about myself, and when you are comfortable, I hope you will share some things with me as well. I am Lord Duncan Stuart, the eldest son of Prince Joseph and Princess Isabel, Duke and Duchess of Ross. I believe we are about the same age. I will not lie to you and tell you that I love you yet, because in truth, I do not, but I do believe that this marriage will be beneficial for us both, as I lost my betrothed six months before we were to marry last year, and I understand that the situation with Prince Edward made things difficult for you in England," he said. Jane only nodded, but felt like she was a burden already with the way he spoke about her situation.

"Do not worry, my lady," Duncan started again, as if reading her mind, "your situation is difficult, and it is understandable that your mother would want you to marry abroad to keep you out of danger there. I hope, that in time, we will come to love each other, but if we do not, know that I will always respect you and your position here as both my wife and the future Duchess of Ross."  
Jane was comforted by the fact that he spoke openly about respecting her. She almost adored the fact that he seemed to speak openly about everything so far. Her Aunt Margaret used to tell her that a man who was bluntly honest had nothing to hide and therefore could always be trusted. Jane felt that she could possibly trust Lord Duncan, even now, though they had just met.

"Once you have had a chance to rest, my parents would, of course, like to meet you, as well as our Queen, who is my cousin."

Jane nodded again at his requests. She was immensely curious about the young Scottish Queen who was the betrothed of William, the Prince of Wales. No one in England had laid eyes on her directly that Jane knew of, not even William himself.

"Lord Duncan," Jane began, but was interrupted.

"Duncan, if you please my lady. After all, we are to be husband and wife."

Jane smiled at this and began again, "Duncan, what are the customs at court here when it comes to this type of situation? No one has told me yet, and I do not want to appear completely ignorant to your ways of court life."

"May I call you Jane?" He asked.

"Of course, after all, we will be married soon."

"Jane, to be honest, I have only been to two courts in my lifetime. This one, and the court in Saxony, just a few months ago for the funeral of my Aunt Elisabeth. However, both courts had more or less the same customs. The dress and the dancing were different, of course, and there we spoke more French than English or Gaelic, but the traditions were very similar. Don't worry about it for one moment more. I will be by your side the entire time and will subtly let you know if something you are not aware of needs to be done or said."

Jane breathed a sigh of relief. Duncan did not seem like the type to become her master, though it was his right, as her father had been to her mother for their entire married lives. Jane's thoughts were interrupted by distant bells ringing, and she looked in the direction they were coming from, though all she could see were the walls of the courtyard and the castle around her.

"Those chimes remind us that the dinner hour is coming," Duncan explained. "They are coming from the Abby next door to the castle. I will have the servants take you to your rooms here at the palace, then I will let you rest before dinner, and with your permission will come to your rooms to escort you to the hall when it is time?"

"That would be most appreciated," Jane replied.

"May I kiss your hand, Jane?"  
"Of course," she said calmly.

After doing so and another quick bow, Duncan signaled a servant and the young maid led Lady Jane to her rooms and the start of her new life in Scotland.

* * *

 **11 May 1554**  
 **Pamplona, Navarre**

King Henry II of Navarre sat along in his war room writing to the French King, Henri II. The war was not going well, and the Spanish armies had gathered outside of the city and were besieging the castle. Navarre had unsuccessfully tried to get food into the castle just to have it captured by the Spanish guards that surrounded their walls. Without French aid, there was no way Navarre would avoid being captured, and he knew, if that happened, his life would be forfeit, if not that of his wife and daughter as well. He could only hope that the letter reached French court in time for aid to be sent.

As he signed and sealed the letter, he contemplated which of his trusted spies to give it to, for that was the only way he would be able to get it outside of the city. It dawned on him that the best idea would probably be to send Jeanne herself, his only child, dressed as a nun, along with two priests to the French court because if they were successful, her life would definitely be spared, as she would be in France. If they were not, then she would be at rest within the arms of their God long before he and her mother were tortured and killed by the Spanish government. As he was debating what to do, his wife walked into the room and startled him.

"Henry?" She began questioningly.

"Yes sweetheart," he replied, turning so she had his full attention.

"I have spoken with the kitchen staff. They say that we have just enough food left for two weeks of meals for everyone here, unless we begin to ration. With a ration, they think they can make it last for a month instead. Should we start the rationing, or do you think King Henri of France will be able to send help in time?"

"No, do not ration the food. It will cause a panic. Besides, if you want the truth of the matter, if help has not arrived in around ten days, I will have no choice but to consider surrendering to the Spanish. We cannot keep this war going without French assistance, and who knows what they are currently doing in that regard," he replied with a sigh. "I do not want you or Jeanne harmed in the process and it will go better towards that end if I surrender voluntarily. Perhaps Queen Juana will even spare you both if it comes to that."

"Oh no!" the Queen of Navarre exclaimed. "Surely it hasn't come to that yet?"

"Unfortunately, my dear, it has," he strongly replied. He could see the fear in his wife's eyes, so he reached out to comfort her. "Know this, that no matter what happens here, we will be together in heaven once God's plans for our lives have come to a close."

"I know, but Jeanne is so young. She is supposed to become Queen when we are gone."

"That may not happen now, but I will do everything in my power to make sure the Spanish are kind to her regardless. I have toyed with the idea of sending her to France under the protection of the priests to deliver a message, so that even if Queen Juana is not of a mind to spare her life, she would have to venture into the heart of France to find her."

"That could be just as dangerous, if not moreso, to our daughter, Henry."

"I know, but if it works, Jeanne would be safe, and she would be spared watching our deaths at the hands of the Spanish."

His wife leaned into him at the concept of her own life ending. She did not care if she was Queen, only that her family survived. The Queen of Navarre silently prayed as she leaned into her husband, asking God to spare their daughter's life and to put mercy into the heart of Queen Juana.

* * *

 **May 18, 1554**

 **Sada Palace, Zaragoza, Aragon, Spain**

 **The Gardens**

Catarina was walking in the gardens, admiring all the work that had been done. Ever since Juan had returned to the battlefront, she had kept herself busy by doing little renovations on Sada Palace. The palace is where her great-grandfather, Ferdinand II of Aragon, had been born and the palace had been uninhabited for over one hundred years. So far, she had made the Palace beautiful, she even invited her aunt, Infanta Elizabeth, to hold Court there and everyone was amazed at the beauty of the Palace and they owed it all to a newly married sixteen year old Portuguese Princess.

As Catarina walked, she noticed that she felt a little queasy and slightly ill, but she figured it was because she missed her husband, who was away at war.

Suddenly. one of the pages ran up to Catarina, with a letter in his hand.

" _Senora! Senora!_ There's a letter from Queen Juana here for you." he said.

Catarina took the letter and slowly opened it. She began to read it and as she got down the letter, her hands began to shake.

Catarina looked at her ladies-in-waiting, who were not far behind her.

She swallowed hard.

"The Duke of Franco has been injured in battle." she said.

The ladies made the sign of the Cross, when suddenly, Catarina fainted to the floor. Her ladies swarmed around her and one of the guards carried her to her bedchamber.

- ** _One Hour Later-_**

Catarina woke up in bed, with the physician and her ladies tending to her. She wondered how she made it into her bed.

The physician walked up to Catarina.

" _Senora_ , how are you feeling?" he asked.

Catarina took a deep breath.

"I am not well. I feel queasy and I really want to ride to my husband. He has been hurt and I want to care for him." she said.

The physician shook his head.

"I am afraid I cannot allow that. Your condition will not allow it." he said.

Catarina rolled her eyes.

"I fainted. I will be fine. I am going to travel to my husband's side." she said.

The Physician came closer.

" _Senora,_ there is something that made you faint, other than being worried about the Duke of Franco." he said.

Catarina glared at him.

"Like what?" she asked.

The physician smiled.

"You are with child, _Senora._ You are going to become a mother." he said.

Catarina looked at the physician, in shock. She was pregnant. She had a life growing in her womb.

Catarina sighed.

"I will take a litter if I go, but I must see my husband." she said.

The physician knew that the young woman was going to do what she felt was right.

"You may take a litter, _Senora."_ he said, with a sigh.

Catarina nodded her head. She needed to see her husband again.

* * *

 **May** **22, 1554**

 **A campground between Spain and France**

 **Infante Juan, Duke of Franco's Tent**

Juan was laying in his bed, battling a fever. He had been hit with a poisonous arrow and he was in excruciating pain and was very ill. He was sweating profusely and held a cross in his hand. He was attacked by King Henry of Navarre's army and they would have all been slaughtered, if it weren't for Luis and his company coming to the rescue.

Suddenly, an attractive woman came into the tent. Her name was Maria de Esperanza. A week after returning to war, Juan had several torrid sexual encounters with her. He loved Catarina and greatly missed her, but his sexual needs overcame him and he betrayed his new wife.

Maria tried to kiss Juan, but he turned his face from her.

She looked at him in surprise.

"My Lord, why do you not let me kiss you?" she asked.

Juan glared at her.

"You will leave me. I am being punished for my sins. I have a beautiful wife and yet I allowed myself to fall into your bed. I killed your husband and yet you find yourself in my bed. I was a fool to ever get involved with you." he said, as his fever raged his body.

Maria shook her head. It was true that her husband was killed by Juan personally, outside of Pamplona and she was spotted by another soldier and slept with him as well, but she wanted to survive and have her children cared for, since most of Navarre knew Queen Juana would be victorious, unless the French stepped in.

"My lord, I have grown to care for you. Let me heal you." she said.

Juan pulled away from her and began to cough.

"You will leave me. Go to another soldier, I have the love of my life already. I hate that I fell under your spell. Let me die in peace and repent to God for my sin of adultery. You should pray for your husband's soul as well." he said.

Maria began to tear up. She didn't love Juan, but he was a Prince of Spain and could offer her security, if she was his official mistress.

She shook her head.

"You are delirious with fever. You must rest. I will be outside." she said, as she left the tent.

Juan began to cry from guilt. He cared for his wife and didn't want to hurt her and he couldn't believe he betrayed her. He hoped that she would never find out.

* * *

 **May 25, 1554**

 **Pamplona, Navarre**

 **Citadel of Pamplona**

It was clear to all involved that the Spanish army would succeed in taking the castle in Pamplona. Soldiers had been storming the palace walls for days and the Royal family of Navarre were locked inside the main structure, unable to leave and unable to receive help from anyone on the outside. Their food supplies were starting to run low, as they were feeding themselves, the staff and a quarter of their Army who had been besieged with them in an attempt to protect the city. At first the d'Albret's believed they had a chance to defeat the Spanish who were attacking them, but now they knew it was only a matter of time before they starved or were captured. King Henry II of Navarre knew he could not let his family die, so he did the only logical thing he could at this point; he sent a messenger to concede defeat on the condition that his children's lives be spared.

That was one move that even Queen Juana of Castile did not see coming. When the courier reached her with a white flag in his hand and gave her the message from the usurper King, she never imagined that it held the terms of his surrender. However, her parents time in previous battles had taught her that terms of surrender had to be met with as much grace and dignity as the battles themselves, and that was precisely what Juana set out to do. She would accept this surrender with grace and would be as kind as possible to her enemies who had, with their humble actions of acknowledging their own weaknesses, spared many lives today, on her side as well as their own. She replied to King Henry that she was here to assert her father's claim to the throne of Navarre and that they would meet under a cease fire to negotiate the terms the following morning. That morning had come with splendor and they were on their way to the palace at first light.

The Spanish contingent consisted of Queen Juana herself; her eldest son, the Holy Roman Emperor, Charles V; her great-grandson, Luis, the Prince of Asturias; her only other surviving son, Archduke Ferdinand of Austria; the Generals of various national armies who were serving under her command; and twelve of her personal guards. The party was led into a room, presumed to be the war room of the palace as it held maps of fortresses and other locations, and a large table with maps that had positioning techniques drawn on them. Juana couldn't help but be impressed at some of the strategies she saw outlined while they waited for the King and his entourage.

King Henry walked into the room from double doors on the opposite wall from where Juana and her party had entered moments before. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days. Juana felt sympathy for the man almost immediately, but then regained her iron will and stepped into the role of Queen and commander as her mother had so many years before her.

"Your Majesty," King Henry said as he bowed to Queen Juana and then to Charles. They returned the polite gestures, as was customary, and he extended his arm to the chairs in the room, offering them seats. "Thank you for responding to my message and for coming here to discuss the terms of our surrender. We acknowledge the Spanish victory here, and as we cannot continue fighting, we are willing to surrender our claim to Navarre provided that certain conditions can be agreed upon."

Charles V spoke and asked, "And what are these conditions, your Grace?"

"First, the lives of the current Queen and Princess are to be spared and they are to be unconditionally pardoned for any alleged crimes that they might be accused of, in relation to the war. They are to be released and allowed to live out the remained of their lives in exile in France, as it is the Queen's country of origin, with enough money and income to provide for them for the rest of their natural lives, or until the Princess marries and can support her mother through her husband's generosity. Second, the people of Navarre will unconditionally support the previous claim held by the late King Ferdinand II of Aragon and Castile, provided that one of his descendants is placed on the throne of Navarre and that this descendant be female in gender, as the current Princess is heir to the throne and the people expect their next ruler to be a Queen, not a King. We acknowledge that Queen Juana holds the claim, but there are many hard feelings among our people towards Queen Juana due to the amount of lives this war has cost. They will not easily forget that, so we demand that as part of the terms, the new Queen be married and of a majority age to rule should her husband become incapacitated for any reason, so Queen Juana would not act as regent for the new Queen in any capacity." King Henry paused to switch pages of his notes for this meeting and Charles was about to object to his mother being excluded from holding the Crown of Navarre as her own, when Juana put her hand on his arm, indicating he should not speak yet.

"Third, we demand that the French soldiers currently aiding us here be given the opportunity to return to their homes without consequence, provided that they leave peacefully. Finally, we request that any persons receiving judgement as traitors be offered the mercy of a swift death, via beheading, and that for the purposes of this surrender, the tradition of being drawn and quartered be sidelined," King Henry said, knowing that this judgement would apply to himself as well, for as King, he could not hope to escape it. He closed the book containing these papers and then folded his hands in his lap to await Juana's reply.

The aged Queen thought for a moment, sitting back in her chair. Charles was about to raise his previous objections, but once again, his mother stopped him with a touch of her hand to his arm. "Is there anything else, your Grace?" Queen Juana said politely.

"We would like to request that these matters be settled within the coming month. Our people need to know what's happening and what to expect, and the sooner their lives can return to normal, or the new normal, the better off they will be. This would naturally include an announcement of who their new Queen will be."

Juana could respect that statement. He wasn't thinking of himself, but showing the foresight that many rulers overlooked. "If you have these demands written down for us to consider and have them delivered to our command tents, we will take them under consideration and will let you know if we accept the terms by the week's end. Until the end of this week, at the very least, the terms of the cease fire will stay in affect."

The aged Queen rose from her seat and began to walk out the door, her party following her close behind, when she stopped and turned to King Henry once more. "Your Grace, if I may ask you, typically, the deaths cause by war are not a reason to stop a King or Queen from taking the throne. What is the real reason behind this request?"

King Henry smiled, acknowledging Juana's obvious intelligence in the ways of warfare. She was indeed her mother's daughter, as many had commented when her strategies were able to overcome theirs. "A newly established monarchy, even one with the power of a united Castile and Aragon behind it, needs stability for years to come in order to gain the people's trust. I mean no offense, your Majesty, but as you are older, your sudden death could cause instability if you were to be named Queen."

A wave of gasps echoed in the room, as it was treason to imagine or speak of the death of a reigning monarch and her guards turned as though they would kill the King then and there. Juana raised her hand to stop her guards and to silence everyone.

"Do not be shocked at his comment. I am not. King Henry, in his terms, acknowledged that he considers his life at an end because he did not make a single request for himself, save the mercy of a quick death. Although it is treason for anyone to speak of or imagine my death as a Queen, he has nothing to lose, as he knows very well that he cannot die twice." she said, while looking at him

King Henry smiled once more at the Queen. She definitely was one of the most intelligent women he had ever met, and the rumors he had heard of her intelligence were proving true each time she spoke. These were his thoughts as the Spanish contingent left the room. He retired to his chambers to contemplate the situation and wondered if the Queen would accept and meet the demands he laid out for her.

 _A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a little longer than I anticipated, but it has a lot of facts in it. There are three pregnant ladies again! I will take votes on Lady Sancha's baby and Catarina's as well and also Lady Mary Brandon's. And in case any of you are confused, Lady Sancha is a niece of King Carlos of Portugal through one of his sisters. There is a family tree that is up, thanks to the assistance of one of my dear readers. Private message me for the link if you need it. Please Read and Review! Chapter 37 will be up soon and is currently in the works!_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 _Chapter 37 has arrived as promised! I hope you all will be able to follow everything in the chapter. The year of 1554 has a lot of events that will take place. As you all saw in the previous chapter, the war with Spain and France is starting to wrap up, at least with Navarre is concerned. You all will be able to see what will become of Navarre and it may surprise you all. Please Read and Review! Enjoy Chapter 37!_

 **May 28, 1554**

 **Pembroke Castle**

 **Lady Catherine Grey, Marchioness of Pembroke's Bedchamber**

Catherine Grey and Adrian Stokes were lying in her bed. She couldn't deny that she had feelings for him and she knew what she was doing what was a sin, but it felt wonderful to have a loving caring man, who also catered to her body and soul.

Catherine kissed Adrian's chest.

"You are truly amazing. Do you think we are drawing attention? You haven't been in the servant's quarters that much over the last several weeks." she said.

Adrian shook his head.

"Everyone is always asleep when I join you. I just wish we didn't have to sneak like this." he admitted.

Catherine nodded her head.

"I don't like I either, darling. However you know the kind of scandal it would cause. I already was married to an executed traitor. What would happen if everyone knew that I was sharing my bed with my Master of the Horse?" she asked.

Adrian nodded his head.

"I understand. What will we do if you become with child?" he asked.

Catherine laughed.

"At my age?" That will never happen." she said.

Adrian shrugged.

"It happened to Queen Katherine with Princess Elizabeth." he stated.

Catherine caressed Adrian's face.

"Sweet Adrian, I have not had a pregnancy in almost a decade. It will never happen again." she said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

Catherine sat up in bed.

"Who is there?" she asked.

The voice answered.

"It's Kate, Mother." she said.

Catherine moaned softly, when Adrian began to kiss her breast.

"Sweetheart, can it wait until morning?" she asked, as innocently as she could.

"No, Mother. Please open the door." She asked.

Catherine sighed. She looked at Adrian.

" Hide. Quickly." she said.

Adrian ran out of bed naked and hid in Catherine's Wardrobe.

Catherine put on her dressing gown.

"Come in, darling." she said.

Fourteen year old Lady Katherine "Kate" Grey walked into her mother's room and sat on her bed. She was the eldest Grey sister at home now and she was being presented to the Court tomorrow and she was very excited.

"Mother, I am so excited. I can't wait to go to Court. Will there be a feast and lots of dancing and singing and...men?" she asked, as she blushed.

Katherine smiled at her daughter and namesake.

"Yes, darling. But please go and sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us." she said.

Kate smiled and hugged her mother.

"Goodnight, Mother." she said, as she left her mother's chambers.

Catherine looked at the wardrobe and the doors slowly opened and Adrian's naked, muscular frame stepped out. Catherine couldn't believe that this man was hers tonight. She signaled him to come closer and he pounced on her and they made love into the night.

* * *

 **1 June 1554**  
 **French Court of Henri II**

King Henri II of France was in his private study, pacing, which was something he often did when he was trying to scheme a way around a legal situation. He had just received word that the situation is Navarre was desperate and his generals could not figure out a way to get supplies into the palace at Pamplona in order to relieve the lack of food there so King Henry of Navarre could ride out the rest of the war.

'Those damned Spanish soldiers,' he thought to himself as a knock at the door alerted him to someone waiting outside to speak with him.

"Enter," he commanded.

The double doors to his study opened to reveal his wife, Queen Catherine. He really did not need her annoying presence at the moment, but she was his Queen.

"Henri," she began, "I just heard about the situation in Navarre and I have an idea that might be of some use to you."

"Continue," he commanded. Catherine may not have been choice of companion, but she did understand the art of war better than most women of the age and in the past some of her ideas had saved their royal necks when situations called for it.

"There is a small church located on the Navarre border where the priests are extremely loyal. They have tunnels that connect their church to an abandoned guard tower in Navarre. If we could get supplies to that church and a message to the Priest in Pamplona, we could send the supplies through those tunnels into the abandoned tower, and from there, the church officials in Navarre could smuggle it into the palace to King Henry," Catherine suggested.

"How do you know of these tunnels Catherine?" Henri asked, curious. To his knowledge, his wife had never been to Navarre.

"One of my ladies is from the town where this church sits on our side of the border. She and her brothers played there as children and the nuns introduced them to the tunnels as a hiding spot when last Navarre had turned its swords in our direction for their protection, being the children of nobles," she informed him. "The nuns had told them not to venture far into the tunnels for fear of being lost, but the lady said that one day, she and her eldest brother had followed the main tunnel for miles and ended up in a guard tower that was overgrown with vines and leaves. When they stepped out of the tower, she said they walked for maybe half of a day and found themselves in Pamplona, where one of the merchants gave them a ride back to their home."

King Henri thought for a moment. This might work. "Go and bring the lady to me, Catherine. I want details so I can elaborate on this plan of yours and see if there is any merit to it."

Catherine bowed and turned to leave the room.

"Catherine," Henri said, catching her attention, "if this works, there will be a new sapphire necklace for you."

Catherine smiled, knowing that her plan had caught her husband's attention thoroughly. Henri only offered rewards like this in desperate situations, and she knew that if Navarre fell, France would lose the war. The French Queen knew better than to speak that out loud, so she held her tongue as she went to find the lady as her husband commanded

* * *

 **4 June 1554**  
 **Pamplona, Navarre**  
 **Citadel of Pamplona**

Queen Juana of Castile and Aragon, and her sons, Charles V and Archduke Ferdinand of Austria, as well as the Infante Luis, Prince of Asturias, and a dozen guards waited impatiently in the war room of the palace for King Henry of Navarre to arrive. He was late, and Juana despised that, as it showed disrespect to the person being kept waiting, or in this case, a party of people.

"His Royal Highness, King Henry the second of Navarre!" the court herald exclaimed, and Juana couldn't help but chuckle under her breathe 'Not for long.'

The doors swung open and Henry walked in with six of his advisors. He bowed to Queen Juana and then to her sons, who returned the politeness of court politics, regardless of the reason that they were gathered.

"Your Majesty," King Henry said.

"Your Grace," Queen Juana began, "we have discussed the terms of your surrender, which was outlined to us in our last face-to-face meeting. We accept your terms with a few minor concessions. We agree that the current Queen will be escorted to France to live out the remainder of her days in exile from Navarre. She will be escorted by a party of your guards and mine to the French border and from there will proceed to the French court under the protection of King Henri II of France with your guards alone. She will be allowed to take with her most of her personal possessions and will be allowed to keep two pieces of the Royal jewels of Navarre as a token of the surrender agreement between us. She will be permitted to use the title Lady of Navarre, for the remainder of her days, provided she swears an oath of allegiance to us, acting by proxy for the new Queen of Navarre, until she is chosen. The current Queen will sign a decree, also swearing her allegiance to the new Queen, who's name will be omitted from the document until she is chosen, and then you will witness the addition of the new Queen's name to said document before your death, to ensure that the terms are met."

King Henry nodded in agreement to these concessions and Juana continued.

"Your daughter, Princess Jeanne, will not be accompanying her mother to France however," Juana began.

"Your Majesty," Henry interrupted her, but was cut off.

"Let me finish," Queen Juana commanded. "Princess Jeanne will remain in our camp as our guest until the coronation of the new Queen, at which time, she will be betrothed to a newly created Duke of our choice and will remain in Navarre with her new husband, as a Duchess, provided she swears the same oath as the current Queen. This will provide a future for your daughter which is certain, and you can have a small say in the man chosen for her husband, though the final decision will rest with my great-grandson, Luis, Prince of Asturias."

King Henry was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to this gesture. On one hand, his beloved daughter would be separated from her mother, but on the other, he would have a say in her future before he died.

"Furthermore, we accept the terms you have demanded concerning the new Queen, but we will need time to contemplate who our choice would be, as there is a long list of candidates given your terms on who she should be."

King Henry nodded. This he was expecting.

"We will convene a council in the morning and will begin to narrow down the list of candidates. You will have our recommendation and the reasons behind it no later than the end of this month," Juana informed him.

"Thank you, your Majesty," King Henry replied.

"The French soldiers who are here with you will be allowed to return to France with the current Queen, with the exception of the leading Generals. They will be executed along with yourself and leading members of your council, yet to be determined, once the terms of the surrender have been signed by all parties. That is the best we are willing to do under the current circumstances. As to the manner of execution, we do not want it said that we are not merciful. Your request for the executions to be beheadings has been granted unconditionally."

King Henry nodded again, showing that he understood.

"As to our own concessions concerning this surrender, we demand that the account ledgers of the crown be turned over to us immediately, that the letters of nobility currently in existence here in Navarre be turned over to us, and that the estates of your nobles be guarded until we have decided what is to be done with them. Some of your nobles will be allowed to retain their property, once they have signed oaths to our new Queen, but some will undoubtedly be replaced by lords of noble blood who have proven their loyalty to us already," the aged Queen informed the room.

There was a slight gasp from the nobles in the room, who feared their property and titles would be taken, but King Henry was expecting as much and nodded once more.

"I will have the royal accountants bring the books to you before the end of the day. The letters of nobility will take some time to account for, as well as the list of their holdings. I am certain that any of my surviving nobles will eagerly sign oaths to the new Queen, once she is named," King Henry assured her, or tried to, hoping that some of his nobles would indeed survive.

Queen Juana was perceptive to his message and understood that it was expected that some of the nobility of Navarre would have to survive in order to show stability of the realm, but she also knew that it would be a task to replace them with those loyal to her. This was a task that could be managed later in some of the areas where minor concern was present, but both monarchs knew that those nobles who aided the cause directly would have to be replaced immediately, whether through execution, marriage or a new division of property to take away the power of their current holder.

"Unless you have something to add to these terms, Your Majesty, we will take our leave of you and begin preparations," Queen Juana concluded.

"No," King Henry replied. "Thank you for accepting our terms and laying out the conditions of your acceptance so quickly."

Queen Juana nodded and she and her party left the room, the doors closing behind them. There was a soft murmur behind him from the nobles on his council, wondering what would become of them. King Henry rose, and turned to face them. "We did all we could gentlemen. Our fate is in her hands now, and in the hands of God. I suggest you say your prayers and confess your sins to God Almighty. That is the only thing left to do." With that, King Henry of Navarre left the room knowing that his judgement day was swiftly approaching and he wanted nothing more than to spend his remaining time with his wife and daughter.

* * *

 **June 5, 1554**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Queen Anne of England's Bedchamber**

Anne was being examined by her physician, once more. She felt so much better. She had more energy and was able to eat more. She felt very well.

The physician smiled.

"It seems that the tonics are working, Your Majesty." he said.

Anne nodded her head.

"I feel much better. I know that I still need to regain my strength after being so ill for so many months. However, this is a great start." she said.

The physician nodded his head.

"I would say you are getting much better, Your Majesty. However, please continue to use the tonic. It will help you regain your strength." he said.

Anne sighed in relief.

"I am glad. I was worried for a moment. I thought I would die." she said.

The physician shook his head.

"No, you have many years ahead of you, my Queen." he said.

Anne smiled.

"I am relieved to hear that. Please, excuse me. I must write to my sister." she is close to welcoming her third grandchild into this world. I must send her my congratulations." she said.

The physician nodded his head, bowed and left Anne alone.

* * *

 **6 June 1554**  
 **Camp of the Spanish army, just outside of Pamplona**

Queen Juana had convened her council to discuss who should be the new Queen of Navarre. She was waiting for the council to enter the tent, when her son Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor, entered with a paper in his hand.

"Mother, we have received a message from King Henry of Navarre. He has requested that his wife be allowed to leave for France at first light, along with a messenger to the French Court, informing their King of Navarre's surrender," he said, giving his mother the paper he carried.

Queen Juana thought for a moment and nodded in reply. "Tell King Henry that is acceptable and tell him to include a copy of the terms of their surrender, so France is aware of the entire situation developing here. Prepare two companies of men to escort the former Queen to the French border. Make it fast Charles. We have to settle this matter as well."

Charles bowed to his mother and left to carry out her instructions with all haste.

Moments later the council she had summoned began to file into the tent and take their places at the table in front of her. There wasn't a silent voice in the room, each member of the council already voicing their opinions on who should rule Navarre. Juana shook her head and raised her hand to the men before her.

"Gentlemen," she began, "hold your tongues until my sons arrive. They are to be included in this, as many of the women who are being considered are their daughters and granddaughters."

The council looked put out with this, but followed their Queen's command. The flaps to the tent opened once again and Luis, the Prince of Asturias entered, bowing to his great-grandmother before taking his place at the table. Luis was uncertain why he was being included in this meeting. He was not a female and could not fulfill the demands made by the King of Navarre concerning a female monarch. As he was considering why he was required to be here, his grandfather, Charles and his uncle Ferdinand entered the tent and sat after bowing to their mother.

"Gentlemen," Queen Juana began again, "we have an enormous task set before us. We must choose the new Queen of Navarre. In the terms of the agreement with Navarre, she must be a woman because they are expecting their next monarch to be female. It is in the best interest of the stability of the realm to continue this expectation. The woman chosen must be a direct descendant of my late father, King Ferdinand II of Aragon, must be both married and of an age of majority, which is eighteen in Navarre law, so that I would not be required to serve as regent should her husband become incapacitated, and they would prefer she was still of childbearing years and would be expected, reasonably, to live quite a while, so the stability would not be affected so soon into the new reign."

"Your Majesty," one of her council members said, "these people are surrendering to us. Why would we make any concessions where they are concerned? Would it not be better for Navarre to have a male ruler whose decisions would not be questioned at all?"

"Your Grace, surrender is not unconditionally in favor of the winning side. We are talking about a peaceful takeover of this realm, not one met with bloodshed," the queen wisely said. "Had we fought this out, yes, we would have put whoever we saw fit on their throne, but many more lives would have been lost in the process. Peaceful surrender requires some concessions be made to their cooperation. Putting a Queen instead of a King on the throne is a small concession in the long run."

The council murmured but remained largely silent at this explanation of her actions.

"Besides, my lords, has not a Queen not only successfully ruled Castile and Aragon for many decades without a husband at her side? Has not a Queen been the commander of this army while at war with France?"

The room fell silent at Juana's last statement. They knew she had won this argument, in addition to the surrender of Navarre. Luis couldn't help but smile as he realized that the nobles knew his grandmother had won.

"The only question remaining," Queen Juana continued, "is which of my late father's female descendants will grace the throne of Navarre."

Some minor discussion resulted in a variety of names being thrown into the air as candidates.

"What about one of the Princesses of Naples?" one lord suggested.

"What do they know about ruling? Besides none of them are married or of majority age," said another.

"The Duchess of Cleves would qualify," said the ambassador to Cleves.

"Yes, she would but she is ruling Cleves with her husband and would not be able to reside in Navarre," Charles said, plainly.

Soon, everyone was speaking at once, suggesting this woman or that one, and no one could hear half of the suggestions, much less the objections as each name was mentioned. After a few short moments, Queen Juana had had enough.

"Gentlemen," she said loudly to gain their attention, "enough of this bickering. My sons and I will go through the list and bring ten names to you within a week for further consideration, and this next meeting will be more civilized, or I will choose the next Queen myself."

Queen Juana stood up and walked out of the tent before her council could even rise, frustrated at some of the remarks that she had heard concerning her family. Upon entering her private tent, she sat at her table and pulled out paper and ink. She began to make a list of the names of all of the female descendants of her father and had finished it by the time Charles and Ferdinand walked in.

"Mother?" Charles questioned when he saw what she was writing.

"There are sixty-one potential female candidates to become the Queen of Navarre, based on the female gender alone. We must eliminate some and narrow it down to ten by the end of the week. Sit my sons, we have a long road ahead of us."

* * *

 **June 8, 1554**

 **Edinburgh Cathedral, Edinburgh, Scotland**

 **Lady Jane Grey's Private Rooms**

Lady Jane was being prepared for her wedding. She was highly nervous. Her entire life, she thought she would marry and remain in England. She was wrong. However, Duncan seemed nice enough to her. She was prepared to live her life in Scotland. She just hoped that her sisters were able to find nice husbands as well. She hated what her father had done and now her, Katherine and Mary had to pay for his deeds.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

She turned around.

"You may come in." she said.

The door opened and her uncle, Charles Brandon, 2nd Duke of Suffolk walked in. He smiled at his oldest niece.

"Are you almost ready?" he asked.

She nodded. Charles had always been her favorite of her mother's brothers. He always visited her and her sisters and gave them presents, as they were the only nieces he had.

"I am ready, Uncle Charles. I know you have to depart very soon. I am so glad that you are here, but I do wish my mother and my sisters were here." she said.

Charles took his niece's hand.

"England is not that far. You can take a litter and visit your mother and sisters. I promise that your mother and sisters will be looked after." he said.

Jane smiled.

"Thank you. When you return, please give my love to Aunt Mary and little Hal. I also want to know when your second child is born. I pray Aunt Mary is delivered of a healthy child." she said.

Charles kissed his niece on her forehead, as they heard the wedding begin.

He looked at her.

"Are you ready to become the future Duchess of Ross?" he asked.

Jane took a deep sigh and took her uncle's arm.

"I am ready." she said.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening**_

 _ **Edinburgh Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland**_

 _ **Lady Jane Grey-Stuart's Bedchamber**_

Lady Jane Grey was now a Stuart. Her wedding had indeed been beautiful and was attended by all of the Scottish Nobility and even some memebers of the Royal Family, including her husband's cousin, The young Queen Mary. A beautiful banquet followed her wedding and she and Duncan shared a wonderful dance. Although, the Scots were rumored to be barbaric and rude, they had been nothing but kind to her, even the Dowager Queen Margaret was growing fond of her, since she was the oldest granddaughter of her late sister, Elizabeth Tudor, Dowager Queen of France and the Duchess of Suffolk.

Suddenly, Lord Duncan walked in, wearing his robe. He looked like he wasn't wearing a shirt. He smiled at his new wife, who returned the smile shyly.

Duncan walked over to her.

"Are you well, Jane?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I am. Everything was so beautiful and I enjoyed the dancing and everyone has been so kind to me. I didn't expect it, after what my father did." she said.

Duncan caressed Jane's face.

"I am not married to your late father. I only care about your deeds.' he said.

After that, he gently kissed Jane on her lips. Jane returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, as he lowered her onto their marriage bed and within moments, they were making love, sealing their marriage forever.

Hours later, Jane was laying on Duncan's bare chest, listening to him as he breathed in his sleep. It was in that moment, she knew she would do whatever to be a good wife to this kind man.

* * *

 **10 June 1554**  
 **French court of King Henri II**

The trumpets sounded the arrival of a Royal visitor. This was entirely unexpected and servants, as well as the members of King Henri's court, were scrambling to figure out what exactly was going on.

Henri and Catherine, as well as Henri's life-long mistress, Diane de Poitiers, were in the throne room, awaiting the announcement of who had come to their court without prior notice, when a messenger approached the room and was announced.

"Sir Barton Aldra, your Majesties," the court herald announced, and the man was shown into the room. He bowed to Henri and Catherine and waited for permission to rise.

King Henri motioned for him to approach the thrones. "What brings you to France Sir Aldra? And who is the royal visitor that accompanied you?"

"Your majesty," the man said, unsure of how to proceed, as the King was sharp with his words, "I bring news of Navarre and a document from King Henry of that realm. His Queen has accompanied me and it is she who awaits an audience with your Majesties."

King Henri was stunned at the idea that Navarre's Queen would be with a messenger and not a royal contingent, as was the custom. He took the document from Sir Barton Aldra with trepidation, and began to read what was written, all the while, his face becoming red and his look more and more agitated.

"That idiot!" King Henri exclaimed after he had finished the document, throwing it onto the ground.

"Henri?" Catherine question.

"Do you know what he did?" he shouted, looking from his wife to Diane and back. "King Henry of Navarre has surrendered to Queen Juana. . . a full and unconditional surrender. He's sent his Queen here for security for her life and requests, no, expects us to take care of her."

"What of his daughter, Princess Jeanne?" Catherine asked, curiously.

"Jeanne has been left in Navarre as a guest of the Spanish Queen, with all due protections. She is apparently to be married to a newly created Duke of Navarre once the matter has been settled," Henri answered, once again scanning the document.

Catherine could not help but be relieved that Jeanne was safe. If she indeed had the protection of the Spanish Queen, then Jeanne would be safe, for Catherine knew that Queen Juana was ruthless, but she was honest. No one in all of Europe could say the aged Queen had ever spoken a lie or went back on a contract, though her sons had. However, Catherine also knew that any praise of the Spanish Queen would be met with disdain from her husband, so she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Her Majesty, Queen Marguerite of Navarre!" The herald exclaimed. King Henri, Queen Catherine, Diane, and the messenger all turned to greet the former Queen of Navarre.

"Marguerite, you poor dear," Catherine said, rushing to her friend.

"Catherine," the former Queen of Navarre was in tears and nearly fell into the French Queen's arms with exhaustion. "We travelled all night this last night, not daring to stop. My husband, he ordered me to leave Navarre and Jeanne. . ." she began to weep uncontrollably at the thought of her daughter being a captive of Queen Juana. "They said she will be protected and married to a Duke once the new government is established, but . . . we have never trusted . . ."

"Of course, you worry for your child," Catherine responded. As a mother, she knew the worry well. "Come, let us get you settled and some rest, then you can speak to Henri and myself in private." Catherine looked at her husband, who wasn't without sympathy for the woman. Henri nodded, and with that, Catherine took her old friend out of the room to take care of her.

Henri turned to the thrones of France behind him and stood there for a moment before nodding to Diane and they went to his private chambers, after telling the messenger to go to the kitchen for food while he figured out what to do.

Diane was waiting for him in his study and he promptly slammed the door behind him as he walked in. "What in the world was that buffoon thinking, surrendering to the old relic of a Queen? Why weren't his soldiers able to put an end to her miserable life? Of all of the incompetent idiots. No one should rule a nation if they cannot properly defend themselves against an old, decrepit relic like that. She may be the daughter of the Catholics monarchs, but she is not immortal" Henri said, nearly shouting his anger so the whole castle could hear.

Diane simply waited until Henri was finished ranting before daring to speak. She had been with him most of his life at this point. She knew that his temper was fierce. She also knew of the importance of Navarre to his crown, despite there being a history of potential usurpations from that country. They protected one part of France's border with Spain. Without that, the entire French border would have to fall under heavier guard and that would cost the French crown more money, which was never something Henri liked to spend money on. He preferred jewels, wines, and parties to protecting the borders and wished, more often than not, that France was an island.

"Henri, my love," Diane began in the tone she knew would be most likely to sooth him, "perhaps this surrender is not as misfortunate as it seems?"

"How can you possibly say that? Do you know what increased security along the Navarre borders will cost us?" He was obviously still furious.

"I'm sure I do not, but with a new Queen of the Spanish line on the throne of Navarre, would it not pose a more secure world for our beloved Prince Francis and his future children?" Diane questioned in a submissive tone.

Henri opened his mouth in reply, but then thought for a moment and shut it again. She was right. It would eliminate the threat that Navarre would pose to Francis and to his line in the future that was indeed one positive that had come of this situation. Perhaps, if the right person was placed on the throne of Navarre, it would give Francis the opportunity to not only rule in peace, but to become the King Consort of Navarre.

"I see I have put an idea in your head, darling," Diane said, as she stood to leave. She curtsied to her King and continued, "I will leave you to your thoughts and plans." With that, she closed the doors behind her and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

 **12 June 1554**  
 **Camp of the Spanish army, just outside of Pamplona**

They had been up all night going over the list that the Queen had made concerning candidates for the new Queen of Navarre. Juana's parents, the late and much beloved King Ferdinand II of Aragon and the late Queen Isabella of Castile, had taught her from an early age that when a task was to be done, and done properly, the best place to start was the beginning. If the question was which of the descendants of her late father would ascend the throne of Navarre, the answer lay within the list of his female descendants.

"Charles, Ferdinand," she addressed her sons, "we have gotten nowhere with this list, and in my current frustration, I will take the advice of my mother, given so long ago, and start at the beginning. Their first demand is that she is both married and of majority age, who would not require a regent of any type to rule in her stead. In Navarre, the age of majority is eighteen, and I will assume that widows of that age are to be included. Let's begin with eliminating the women on this list who are not both."

Charles and Ferdinand both nodded in unison. It was Ferdinand who spoke first. "Although the Infanta Maria, currently married to the former Prince of Denmark, still qualifies, her daughters do not because they are neither of majority age, nor married. This would also disqualify the Infanta Isabel, Luis and Elizabeth's daughter."

Juana nodded and crossed the four names off her list. "With that being said," Juana added, "the Princesses of both Naples and Poland are excluded."

Ferdinand watched as his mother crossed those names off her list. "Mother, I can tell you now, that my daughters, for whom I speak as their father, will not become the Queen of Navarre, regardless of their age or marital status," he added. "I do not want their futures to be so insecure with an overturned monarchy beneath their feet."

Juana looked at her son in disbelief, but thought for a moment before nodding. Although she had not thought of the Archduchesses directly, he was within his right as their father to say such a thing and withdraw their candidacies. She crossed their names off the list. "Princess Christina of Naples, daughter of Dowager Queen Catherine, is also excluded, due to her age and martial status, though she will be married soon. We have until the end of the month and neither will change before that time."

Charles looked at the remaining names on the list. "Mother, who are these other women?"

"What other women, my son?"

"Lady Rosaria, Grand Duchess of Tuscany, Lady Maria de Lenastre, and the others on the second page of this list?"

"Charles, you must remember," Queen Juana said, gently, "I am not the only child of my late parents who had heirs. Those women are the children, grandchildren and the like, of my sisters, Maria and Katherine. Isabella's only son died young, and my brother Juan never had a living child, but Maria and Katherine did and their heirs are to be included as well."

Charles nodded, remembering that he did have cousins that would also fall in line for this candidacy. He paused before saying anything, but noticed that Luis' wife Elizabeth was not on this list.

"Mother, would not Elizabeth, our Princess of Asturias, also be included. She is Aunt Katherine's daughter, married, and of majority age?"

Juana took the list from her son and looked at the position Katherine's heirs held on the list. She couldn't believe that she had overlooked Elizabeth, but she had indeed missed it, as she thought of the Princess as another great-grandchild. Juana quickly wrote Elizabeth's name on the bottom of the list for consideration.

"The Portuguese Infantas, other than Catarina, do not meet the requirements, and neither do Henry's younger daughters. Also, Princess Astrid of Sweden is just a babe. Oh, and the daughter of my youngest sister, the late Dowager Duchess of Suffolk, is also not eligible," she said, as she crossed those names off as well.

Juana thought for a moment as she looked over the remaining twenty-five candidates. "Lady Sancha is married, but not of age, so she would require a regent should her husband become incapacitated."

Twenty-four women remained.

"Let's take a break for a moment and enjoy the sunrise," Juana said, standing up and going to the flaps of her tent before stepping outside. Charles and Ferdinand followed her.

She took in a deep breath and sighed. This task was daunting. Her daughters were all educated to rule, just as her sons had been, but how could she eliminate more of the women from her late father's line. As the sun rose higher in the sky, a revelation hit her. Her daughters had been educated, but some of their daughters were noble ladies, not the daughters of Queens.

"Charles, Ferdinand, come, we have more to do."

They returned to the tent and the Queen picked up the list, taking another look at the remaining women.

"Your sisters were raised and educated to rule, but some of their daughters were not. We cannot put this task to those who were not educated for it," she stated and began crossing off more names from her list of the remaining twenty-four candidates.

"Mother?" Ferdinand asked, wondering where she was going with this line of thought.

The names I have just removed are those who have not been educated to rule. They were brought up in the grace and fashion of noble ladies, but not as monarchs in the making," Juana explained. "It did not remove many more, only four to be exact, but this realm and new government will be better served with a young woman who knows something about ruling a nation on her own."

Charles and Ferdinand looked at one another and smiled. They had no reason to argue with their mother's logic. Reforming a government would be difficult, but the tensions could be eased with the knowledge that a woman who was educated in the ways of government, even a little, was at the helm. This narrowed the list to twenty candidates. The trio had ten more they needed to remove before presenting the list to the council for further discussion. It was not done, but it was a far cry from the sixty-one candidates that they began with days ago.

"Mother," Charles said, "the former King of Navarre made a point in his demands that I think we must also consider. He said that to have a newly established Queen die would cause panic, if not total anarchy. Would it not be better to eliminate those who are older from the list?"

"Possibly Charles, but where would we draw that line? I am, myself, seventy-four years old and have reigned since I was a young woman. None of us can predict the lifespan of another. We could put an eighteen-year-old woman on the throne at the end of this month and she could die in childbirth next year," the aged queen stated.

"Yes, she could, but wouldn't it be more likely to stabilize the realm if the new Queen had a young family of her own, perhaps? Someone who could carry on should the worst happen? Also, if her husband is still living, he could act as regent for the child who would become the next Monarch," Charles argued.

Juana thought about her son's words in this moment. "I suppose we could eliminate those who are beyond child bearing years, so that the new monarchy we establish here would have a young family the people could watch grow, or at least grow up." Juana crossed off her daughter, Eleanor, the Dowager Queen of France, being that Eleanor was in her fifties and a widow. She also removed her youngest daughters, the Dowager Queen of Naples and the Dowager Queen of Hungary and Bohemia, for the same reasons.

As if not to be left out of the decision, Ferdinand put his thoughts into words. "If stability is to be of the utmost importance, Mother, then we should also eliminate those women who are Queens or Queen consorts in their current nations. They would never agree to move to Navarre to rule and that would leave the monarchy without their rulers if such a woman was chosen."

"Yes, that will help, not to mention the fact that it would show a tremendous amount of support for the people of Navarre to know that they have the attention of their new Queen," Charles chimed in.

Queen Juana looked at her list. She removed her recently married great-granddaughter, Luis' sister, Juana, the new Princess of Anhalt-Zerbst; her granddaughters, Queen Consort Adriana of Naples; and Queen Consort Dorothea of Poland. Along with these names, she eliminated Queen Consort Mary of Portugal who was the daughter of her late sister, Queen Katherine.

With the removal of those women and a few more for various reasons, Juana looked at her sons and smiled. "We've done it," she said. "We have narrowed the list to nine candidates for the council to consider when next we meet."

Charles and Ferdinand looked at the names that were left. They were solid candidates. "Now, I will prepare the list of requirements so that the council has those to consider, along with the remaining names," Juana declared.

"No, mother," Charles demanded. "You will rest. Ferdinand and I will instruct our secretaries, who have had a full night's sleep, to copy these lists for the council and I will have Luis distribute them himself."

Though she was Queen, Juana knew this was one argument she would not win. She nodded, grateful for their assistance, and retired to her bed, where the aged Queen fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time since the war began.

* * *

 **13 June 1554**  
 **Tent of the Spanish council near Pamplona, Navarre**

The council members awaited the arrival of their Queen in silence. From the Queen's reaction to their behavior a week ago, they knew better than to cause such a problem again. They knew who the had made the cut and who had not, and had the requirements from the former King of Navarre, so the council knew who they were going to suggest to further removed and why.

Queen Juana entered the tent with her son's behind her, carrying a folded piece of paper. Everyone rose and bowed to their Queen as she entered and sat down at the table.

"Gentlemen," she began, "we have gathered here to further narrow down this list. We must present three candidates to Navarre by the end of the month, and we have work to do. With that being said, I am not here to discuss who was eliminated. We used the demands of the former king of Navarre, along with educational status, and stability of the realm we are recreating to remove certain people from this list."

There were some murmurs from the council, but not many, as they did not want to anger their Queen again.

"Your Majesty," said Lord de Mendoza said, asking to be acknowledged.

"Lord de Mendoza?" Queen Juana replied.

"If stability of the realm is one of the deciding factors here, then should the Princess Isabella, Dowager Marquessa de Moya remain on this list?" he questioned. "Her instability in the past and her temper have caused several scandals and there are rumors that even now, she refuses to honor the terms of her daughter's marriage contract with Portugal."

Nods of agreement were seen up and down the table, but no one else spoke a word on the subject. "Very well," Queen Juana said. "Your point is well received, Lord de Mendoza. Princess Isabella is eliminated." Juana crossed her niece off the list, and silently chastised herself for leaving Isabella there in the first place. As for the rumors of this marriage contract and her refusal to comply, she will address that matter once this meeting was over.

The Ambassador from Austria stood and cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, your Grace," the man said, addressing both Queen Juana and the Archduke Ferdinand, "I mean no offense, but as the Infanta Isabelle is the wife of Archduke Ferdinand II and slated to become Holy Roman Empress in the future, would her husband's interests not better be served by her being removed, so that the interests of Navarre can be foremost in the mind of the new Queen?"

Ferdinand looked at his mother and nodded. "Yes, ambassador, it would be," Ferdinand said as his mother crossed Isabelle off the list. Juana smiled slightly. Her council had taken her words to heart and had come prepared for this meeting. Rather than supporting their own agendas here, they were now thinking more like councilmen and making reasonable suggestions. Perhaps Charles had been correct in assuming that the men were simply overwhelmed before with the original list of sixty-one names.

"Your Majesty?" It was Charles who spoke now. "I believe we made an oversight with the list."

"What's that Charles?" Juana replied, looking at her copy, which was now down to seven names.

"As much as I love my daughter, the Infanta Lilianna, and although she is of age, she is not married. She should have been removed in our deliberations."

Queen Juana looked at the list again, searching for Lilianna's name. She was indeed still considered a candidate.

"Thank you, Charles," Juana said, crossing Lilianna's name off. "I must have been tired and simply overlooked that fact." Charles responded with a nod.

"Majesty," the bishop of Pamplona, who had been invited to this meeting as a mere courtesy spoke up, "although I am a guest at this meeting, I was wondering if I might add an objection to one of the ladies listed?"

"We will take your objection into consideration, Bishop," Juana said plainly.

"The Princess Matilda, Crown Princess of Sweden," the man said. "Although the Princess is recognized as a descendant of his late Majesty, King Ferdinand II of Aragon, and despite the fact that the Princess is indeed a devout Catholic, her husband's family is not. The people of Navarre may indeed have an objection to being ruled by a dynasty that is not devoted to the Catholic Faith and religious unrest is not something that would promote stability here in Navarre."

Queen Juana looked at the man for a moment and then to her sons, who both nodded their agreement. "Very well," the aged Queen conceded, and she crossed Matilda off the list of remaining candidates. She looked over the remaining five women and sighed. She found another oversight. "Unfortunately, I have found another mistake on my list gentlemen. Although the Infanta Catarina is married to the Duke of Franco, and is a descendant of my late father, she is not of age and if anything happened to the Infante Juan, she would require a regent, so she is eliminated as well." Juana paused then continued, "We need to remove one more woman from this list, gentlemen."

The men looked at their own lists, many having crossed off names as the Queen had so their information was current. There was utter silence in the room for more than fifteen minutes as Juana and her sons looked at the gentlemen of the council. The four remaining women were all of age and were married, or had been, which Juana assumed would be acceptable. She thought to herself, 'Which of these women stands out from the others with some issue that might pose a problem to Navarre?' Suddenly, she had the answer.

"Gentlemen, I am going to remove Princess Giovanna of Naples from this candidacy," Queen Juana announced.

The ambassador to Naples looked at the Queen with a look of shock on his face. His Princess was a model of goodness and virtue for other royal ladies of the court. He did not understand why she was being removed and asked as much.

"It is simple, my dear ambassador," Juana began to explain. "In looking at the four women who remain, Princess Giovanna is indeed as virtuous, gentle, and kind as the others. She is every bit as educated as the others, and she is of age and has been married, which we are assuming would qualify her to rule without a regent. However, in the eight years that my beloved granddaughter was married, she failed to produce an heir for her husband, or any child at all. There were never even rumors that she was with child during that time. Navarre needs a Queen who can fulfil her duties as a mother and who can provide the realm with a stable future, into the next generation. The Infanta Maria, my beloved granddaughter and the Infanta Isabel, beloved descendant of my sister, Queen Maria of Portugal, and the Infanta Elizabeth, Princess of Asturias, have all done just that; proven themselves capable of bearing children. Unfortunately, Princess Giovanna has not."

Juana crossed the Princess's name off the list and blew on the paper to dry the ink. "Gentlemen, we have our three candidates for further consideration. I have every intention of discussing them with the former King of Navarre before making a final decision, as he knows the minds of his people better than I currently do. I thank you for your service here today, and your input into this matter."

Queen Juana stood from her place at the table and exited the tent. She hated having to remove her children and grandchildren from a legacy of their own, as rulers, but this was not about her pride. It was about the stability of Navarre and what was best for it's people. Thinking over the three names remaining on her list, the Queen of Castile and Aragon knew what outcome she wanted, but the former King of Navarre knew his people. She wanted. . . no, she needed his opinion to ensure that the people of Navarre would accept the outcome. Tonight, Juana would sleep. Tomorrow, she would start over with the major nobles of Navarre and determine their fates, but not before praying for guidance in this matter. She may have been a seventy-four-year-old Queen who had led battles, sanctioned executions, and all other matters appointed by her station, but in this moment, she felt as though she was playing God, moreso than she had the right to, and for that, she felt guilty.

* * *

 **June 15, 1554**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Royal Throne Room**

King Harry and Queen Anne were sitting upon their Thrones, watching their courtiers. Anne even did a dance with her ladies, except Lady Mary Brandon, who was starting to swell, since she was five months gone with child.

Harry looked at Anne.

"Do you think the Austrian Ambassador will want to speak to us soon?" he asked.

The reason for the banquet was to betroth his and Anne's youngest daughter, Princess Margaret of England, to little Archduke Phillip of Austria. He was only two years older that Margaret and Harry was anxious to make an alliance with Austria and maybe little Margaret could be Holy Roman Empress one day.

Anne smiled.

"Everything is so grand. I am sure that Margaret will be betrothed today." she said, confidently.

Suddenly the Ambassador to the Austrian Court, Ernest von Neumann, walked up and bowed to Harry and Anne.

"Your Majesties, I bid you greetings from the Austrian Court. I am here on your offer of marriage. I have a list of terms from my Master, but we will hear you." he said.

Harry nodded and stood from his Throne.

"We offer you our youngest daughter, Princess Margaret. She is four years old, which is two years younger than your Archduke Phillip. She can depart when she reaches an age of agreement." he said.

Ernest von Neumann nodded.

"Those are simple terms and I am sure it will be accepted. As for her dowry, as she is just the youngest daughter, the Archduke requires a dowry of at least one hundred thousand pounds and for her to be sent to Austria upon her eighteenth year, as he wants her to be fully mature. Archduke Phillip's parents weren't married until their twentieth year." he said.

Harry nodded. An inexpensive dowry and he got to keep Margaret for another fourteen years. He knew this was a perfect match.

"Very well. Let us all celebrate the fact that Princess Margaret will become an Archduchess of Austria." he said, as the music started up again and everyone started to dance.

Across the room, Lady Mary Brandon was standing with her sister, Lady Charlotte Howard, the Duchess of Norfolk.

Charlotte smiled.

"Our little Princess will have a grand marriage. I am sure our cousin is thrilled." she said.

Mary nodded.

'I agree. Where's Father? I am surprised to not see him here?" she asked.

Suddenly, Prince Edmund, Duke of Somerset walked up to his daughters.

"I am here, darling. I was visiting your brother, Mark's rooms, where your nephew is. How are my girls?" he asked, as he kissed both of them on their cheeks.

Charlotte smiled.

"I am well, Father. However, I wish you would visit Arundel Castle. I would love for you to see your grandchildren." she said.

Edmund smiled.

"I will make a special trip just for them." he said.

Mary smiled.

"How's our beloved stepmother and precious little sister?" she asked.

Edmund smiled.

"They are both well. Anne is growing by the day." he said , speaking of his five year old daughter.

Charlotte cleared her throat and glared in another direction.

"It looks like our younger brother has found something to entertain himself with." she said.

Edmund and Mary looked over and saw eighteen year old John Tudor kissing a noblewoman's daughter.

Edmund closed his eyes, in frustration. Now that he was fifty-six years old, he was trying his best not to let his young son's promiscuity get to him, or it would affect his health.

Mary looked at her father.

"He's young, Father. He will grow up. Just give him time." she said.

Edmund took a goblet of wine, as John and the woman disappeared down a hall.

"I sure hope he does." he said.

* * *

 **17 June 1554**  
 **Emperor Charles V's tent, Spanish Camp near Pamplona in Navarre**

Charles tore yet another piece of paper in half. Speech writing was never his forte, even when it was his own speech. Writing the speech for a former King, soon to be a dead King, to give to his people concerning their nation being surrendered was proving even more of a difficult task than he'd faced in quite some time.

He was thinking about what a man would say to his people on the evening before his death when the flaps to his tent opened and his grandson, Luis, walked in. "You wanted to see me grandfather?" Luis questioned, bowing to the Emperor.

"Yes, how is your Uncle Juan fairing today?" Charles asked, concerned about his youngest son.

Luis chuckled to himself and then answered, "He is recovering slowly from his latest injuries, but is in fine spirits." Luis looked away, not wanting to tell his grandfather about that woman.

"Found someone to entertain him, has he?" Charles wondered out loud. Luis just stood there in silence, not wanting to betray his Uncle, but not wanting to lie to his grandfather. "It's a shame that boy doesn't understand the concept of love or loyalty. Heaven knows I have never understood his reasoning when it comes to women. I just hope his young wife doesn't find out about this. It could devastate her."

Luis nodded in agreement. He couldn't imagine the look on his own wife's face if he had to admit that he had cheated. Elizabeth would likely never trust him again, but it was of no matter, since he had no intention of ever betraying her.

"Was that all you wanted, your Majesty?" Luis questioned.

"No, Luis, there is more," Charles replied. "Please take a seat." Luis did as he was asked.

"As you know, your great-grandmother, your great-Uncle Ferdinand, and I, along with the council members who are here with us, have been attempting to select the new Queen of Navarre. We have narrowed that choice down to three women and Queen Juana wanted me to discuss that with you," Charles said.

"Why me?" Luis asked. "I am neither a woman nor part of the council. I don't know why my opinion on the issue would matter."

"Because your wife is one of the three remaining candidates," Charles informed him.

"Elizabeth? But how could SHE become Queen of Navarre?"

"You'll remember, she is the daughter of Aunt Katherine, who is your great-grandmother's sister. Elizabeth is also a descendant of the late King Ferdinand, which is one of the requirements outlined by the former King of Navarre. She is a woman of age to rule on her own, and she is marred. She also is not currently tied to a foreign throne, which would allow her to live in Navarre and rule," Charles explained.

Luis thought about what he had been told. If she took the throne, he would become the King Consort of Navarre and would more or less be on equal terms with his grandfather without having to lose the kind older man. But his Elizabeth, as a true reigning Queen? Could she handle the job? In the time they had been married, she certainly had proven her strength and courage to him. Although the idea was strange to him now, he could definitely see her ruling a nation on her own. Luis shook his head at his own thoughts! He'd better be able to see her ruling a nation; she would be his Queen once he was King of Castile and Aragon, even if she didn't take the throne of Navarre.

"Elizabeth would make a fine choice for Queen of Navarre, grandfather," Luis said with all confidence. "Although, I must admit, I am probably somewhat biased, she has all of the qualities of a great ruler. She is intelligent, logical when she needs to be and sympathetic when the situation calls for it. She understands the difference between the two as well, which is a rare quality."

Charles nodded in agreement, "It is in someone these days, I agree."

"She was also educated by her mother, and we all know that Aunt Katherine raised her daughters to be as educated as men. She knows how governments work, and she knows how greedy people can be in their pursuit of so-called justice," Luis said. "I think she would make a just ruler because of that, not to mention the fact that she can charm the banana from a monkey's hands."

Charles laughed heartily at this description of the young Infanta. He knew from firsthand knowledge that Elizabeth was a very charming young woman. He thought about how she handled her sister, Princess Isabella, when they visited her to inform the later of her husband's death. He had expected a tirade, but got a grieved gentlewoman. Elizabeth definitely had a gift for calming people.

"What about you, Luis?" Charles asked.

"What about me?"

"How would you feel about your wife becoming a Queen in her own right when you expected her to be just your consort?"

"I don't feel one way or another about it, grandfather," Luis said, honestly. "If Elizabeth is chosen, I will stand beside her in all things, just as she would and will stand beside me. Although the laws say she will be my consort, in my mind, she will be my Queen; my equal."

Charles nodded. He understood that view point for it was his. He had passed this on to Philip, Luis' father, before he died, and Luis must have picked it up come somewhere. "Satisfy an old man's curiosity and tell me where you learned that view from, of a woman being equal to her husband?"

Luis looked baffled at the question, but thought for a moment and replied, "I believe it was from Grandmother's book of hours grandfather. I seem to recall her saying that regardless of the time you lived in, that you always treated her as not just your wife, but your equal."

Charles gasped as he remembered the book that his late wife would often write in. He had wondered what happened to it when she died, because he could not find it among her possessions. Now he knew. It somehow fell into the hands of her grandson, who apparently cherished it, if he could quote it that accurately. He smiled at Luis.

"She would have been very proud of you Luis," Charles said.

"I hope so," Luis replied, and with that, he exited his grandfather's tent with a hint of tears forming in his eyes. As he wiped one away, he thought to himself, 'I hope so.'

* * *

 **June 18, 1554**

 **Campground , just outside of Pamplona, Navarre**

 **Infante Juan of Spain, Duke of Franco's Tent**

Juan's fever had gone down, but he wasn't out of the woods. The physician had been tending to him around the clock. Also, his former mistress would not leave him alone and it was aggravating him.

Suddenly, his tent opened and to his surprise, Catarina walked in. She was wearing traveling clothes.

He sat up in his bed.

"Catarina? What are you doing here?" he asked, weakly.

Catarina walked over to him and hugged him gently.

"When I heard that that you were ill, I had to come to you. How are you?" she asked, as she caressed his face gently.

He smiled.

"I feel that I can see an angel and I haven't even died yet." he said.

Catarina shook her head.

"You are going to live. You will not die. I will make sure of that. I will tell your servants to ready a bed for me. I will not leave this campground, until you are on your feet again." she said.

Suddenly, the tent opened again and Maria de Esperanza walked in. She was wearing a very revealing gown and stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw Catarina. She smirked.

"So, is this the Duchess of Franco? She looks like she doesn't please you like me, Juan." she said.

Catarina stood up and looked at Maria and then at Juan, who couldn't face his wife. Catarina was fuming red in her face and her icy blue eyes were like daggers at the both of them.

Catarina looked at Maria.

"I do not know who you are or where you came from, but this is my husband. You job is done. He got what he wanted form you. There is nothing left for you in this tent and if you think he loves you, you are more foolish than that dress you are wearing. As much as this hurts to here, find yourself out of this tent and go to another tent or a convent, as they will be the only ones to accept you. If I see you anywhere near my husband's tent again, I will write to Queen Juana, as her new granddaughter-in-law and have you shipped off to the Canaries. The choice is yours." she said, glaring at her husband's mistress.

Maria looked fearfully at Catarina. She bowed to both her and Juan and left the tent, in a hurry.

Catarina looked at her husband, who still couldn't look at her.

She faced away from him.

"I now know my place in this marriage and I will make sure I stick to it. I just hope that our child doesn't see me unhappy." she said.

Juan looked up at her.

"Child?" he asked.

Catarina turned toward him.

"Yes. I found out when I also found out you were hurt and sick. I took a litter to come care for you. I will do that and once you are better, I will return to Sada Palace and pray for your safety." she said, as she left the tent.

After seeing his wife leave, Juan began to cry silent tears and he hoped he could make this mistake right and see the happiness in his wife's eyes again.

* * *

 **25 June 1554**  
 **Pamplona, Navarre**

Queen Juana sat, once again, in the war room of Navarre's castle waiting for the former King to arrive. The month had flown by with all the preparations that were needed, and she had finally come to discuss the terms of the surrender, the remaining three candidates for the new Queen of Navarre, and to let King Henry know which of his nobles and generals would forfeit their lives along with his. She had promised that the executions would be beheadings, though traitors deserved to be drawn and quartered, so at least their deaths would be swift. The executions had been set by the Spanish council for the twenty-ninth of June. She glanced behind her to her son, Charles, who came more out of concern for her health than her safety, as the doors opened, and King Henry walked in.

"Your Majesty," King Henry of Navarre bowed. "I assume you have come to discuss the finalization of the surrender and . . . other relative matters."

"Yes," Juana replied. "The sooner everything is settled, the better for all concerned."

"We are in agreement, at least on that matter."

"Then shall we begin?" Queen Juana asked, to which Henry nodded. She noted the lack of his nobles at this meeting, and was about to ask when he answered her question without the words being spoken.

"The council of Navarre and I agreed that this meeting should be between you and I, as none of them really want to hear if they will live or die just yet."

Juana nodded and opened the documents in front of her.

"We have three candidates for the new Queen of Navarre that I would like to discuss with you," she said.

"Discuss with me?" King Henry questioned. He was truly shocked at the gesture.

"Yes. I feel that since you know your people better than I do, for the stability of the realm, we should discuss them and then I will take your recommendations under consideration before coming to the conclusion," Juana said, frankly. Henry could appreciate this sentiment. Perhaps his people would not be ignored, as he once thought they might should this scenario come about. He nodded in reply.

Juana continued, "We have narrowed the choices down to the Infanta Maria, who currently resides in Portugal with her husband, John Oldenburg, former Prince of Denmark; the Infanta Isabel de Aviz, Duchess of Coimbria, who also resides in Portugal with her husband and young children; and the Infanta Elizabeth, Princess of Asturias, who is the wife of my great-grandson Luis, Prince of Asturias. They currently reside in Castile with their young daughter, Infanta Isabel."

King Henry thought for a moment about what he knew about each of these young women. "Your majesty, we demanded that the woman chosen be a descendant of your late father, King Ferdinand of Aragon, not the wife of a descendant."

Juana smiled. It did not surprise her that he was objecting to Elizabeth based on that. She explained, "Infanta Elizabeth is a direct descendant of my late father, your Grace. She may be the wife of my great-grandson, but she is also the daughter of my late sister, Queen Katherine of England." King Henry nodded again, understanding why the young Infanta was also included. Katherine of Aragon had a legacy of being a strong and able Queen, despite the turmoil that her marriage to the late King of England had wielded upon her.

"Then their children would be doubly descended from your late father?" Henry questioned.

"Yes," Juana replied, "I suppose that they would."

King Henry thought a few moments longer, then said, "Then I think we have our Queen in Elizabeth, Princess of Asturias, Your Majesty."

Juana was already in agreement with him, but wanted reasons that the other two ladies should not become Queen. "Explain, your Grace."

"I am certain that the other two ladies would fair well if named our Queen, but," he paused. "The Infanta Maria is married to a displaced Prince who might, in his own interests, seek to take the throne from her, and that would cause more unrest in Navarre, which the people definitely do not need. Besides, she is older and although she has children to succeed her, she could die relatively soon. The same objection applies to the Infanta Isabel de Aviz, but her husband is not heir to a throne of his own, as your great-grandson is. Infante Luis is less likely to object to his wife's rule or to become jealous of her raise in station. With that said, the fact that their children are descendants of your late father on both sides would promote more loyalty to the Aragonese claim to the throne of Navarre and provide more stability, rather than less, within this realm."

Queen Juana nodded slowly. "Then it is settled, if Elizabeth agrees, and she will become the new Queen of Navarre, in her own right."

"It appears so," King Henry replied.

"It will take a few weeks for Elizabeth to arrive here. In the meantime, her husband Luis can act on her behalf, as he will become King Consort of Navarre," Juana stated, and Henry nodded his agreement to the terms.

"I don't see why that would be a problem for my people," Henry said.

Now that the question of the new Queen is settled," Juana began again, "we will be restructuring the system of nobility here. Frankly, your current system leans heavily on the side of birth and leaves no room, and by extension, no hope or reason for the people to remain loyal to the crown, as they cannot see a way to advance their current position. In Spain . . . "

"Majesty," Henry interrupted her, "this is not Spain. The people understand that things are the way they are here."

"Tradition is all well and good, and we will not totally diminish that, but we do want the people to understand that good deeds towards the crown here will be rewarded," Juana explained. "In addition to your established nobility, we will include the creation of minor noble, Barons and the like, that will advance through merit."

Henry thought for a moment before answering. Perhaps that would be an added benefit. He had never before considered the idea because the way their government worked was understood, but perhaps giving the people hope of a new life would be just as good.

"As for the gruesome part of this task, the Duke of Najera, along with the Counts of Viguera and Bigorre, and the Viscount of Bearn will forfeit their lives, as we have hard evidence that they have spies loyal to them who have relayed information to the French Crown on your behalf."

Henry nodded once again. This was not unexpected.

"The Counts of Carcassone and Benauges are to be exiled to France, or any other realm, and have their titles stripped from them, but will forfeit their lives if found in Navarre after the new Queen is crowned, along with the Viscount of Narbonne. However, we have found no reason to punish the Count of Foix, being my late step-mother was of that family, or his lordship, Gaston Vela, Count of Candale, provided they swear an oath to Queen Elizabeth," Juana informed him, reading her notes.

Henry took a moment to write down these conditions, so he could pass them on to his nobles later in his chambers.

"What of my daughter, Princess Jeanne?" Henry asked, her future being secured was of the utmost importance to him.

"Lady Jeanne," Juana corrected, "will be married to our newly created Duke of Lautrec. The gentleman we have in mind for this honored position is a widowed foreigner with a sound mind and reputation, and treated his late wife with the utmost respect. As long as Jeanne gives him no cause to be suspicious of her actions, she will be safe and well treated. Perhaps, she may even fall in love with him, in time."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Lord Alexandre Dumane. If I am not mistaken, he was born around the same time as Lady Jeanne, and he has no children by his former wife. He has been informed of the match and will arrive here with the Infanta Elizabeth for her coronation," Juana said.

"How much do you know about him? Is he an honorable man?"

"Henry, as a parent, you know that I will never be able to ease your fears for your daughter and her future just with mere words, but if it will help, I will tell you this," Juana replied, "Lord Alexandre, or Alex as he is called, was born in France, which should give Jeanne some small comfort. His father was lost at sea on an expedition about ten years ago, while in service to the Crown of Castile. His mother died in childbirth mere months before his father left and he was entrusted to the care of my daughter, Eleanor, who raised him as her own until he married. He is a devout Catholic, which may not please your daughter, as he will require her to convert, but he will help her with her new faith and he will be kind and generous to her. As for his honor, I trust him with the Princess of Asturias, even without her ladies present, as he would never do anything that would go against his conscience."

Henry sighed with relief at hearing her words. "At least my daughter will have the chance to be happy and will be protected."

"She will be protected by the Crown. That much I can assure you. If I ever feel she is in danger, I will make certain she is brought to me personally in Castile," Juana promised. "Should Jeanne prove herself to be an honorable wife to him, he will give her every freedom accorded to a Christian woman, who is a wife and, hopefully, in time, a mother."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Henry replied. "Although I am still worried for my daughter, I do feel some better knowing that the man she will marry is someone of position who will treat her properly."

Queen Juana nodded and handed the papers to her son, who, in turn, took them to the former King of Navarre for his signature.

Henry read the documents and sighed. He picked up his quill to sign, but paused. "May I ask when we are to die?"

Juana looked at the man with some sympathy at this point. That could not have been an easy question for him to ask. "The date is set for the twenty-ninth of June. You have four days. Tomorrow night, you will address your people and explain the situation, as well as give them the news of Elizabeth becoming their Queen. My son, Charles, has written your address and has it for your review."

Henry thought for a moment. 'Four days. In four days I will be dead and these worries will no longer matter.' "May I spend that time with my daughter, or will I be held prisoner in our dungeons?"

"By all means, as long as you do not try to run from this sentence, you are free to spend your time with your child within the confines of your palace. We will not take this place from you while you still draw breath," Juana replied.

Henry sighed once more and signed the documents in front of him, placing Navarre's future, and his daughter's, into the hands of his enemy, who now, seemed more like a friend.

* * *

 **26 June 1554**  
 **Queen Juana's tents, Spanish Camp, near Pamplona, Navarre**

Queen Juana sat at her table with the paper and ink in front of her, preparing to write the letter that would change her great-granddaughter's life. This was one of the most joyous, yet one of the most complicated letters she had ever been tasked with writing. She picked up her quill, looked at the paper, and began. . .

To her most serene highness, Regent of Castile and Aragon, the Infanta Elizabeth, Princess of Asturias,

Dearest Great-granddaughter,

I hope this letter finds you in good health and high spirits. The war is going well for us. Navarre has surrendered without much bloodshed during these latest battles. Luis, your husband, is fine and misses you greatly, as do I.

With the surrender of Navarre, comes the appointment of a new monarch for their empty throne. The former King of this realm has demanded that the new monarch be a Queen, not a King, as the people expected his daughter to inherit the throne and he wishes to shake their future as little as possible. After much deliberation of the women capable of such a role, our decision, including the opinion of the former King of Navarre, is that you are to be their next Queen regent. Luis, will become your Consort here, and for the time, Isabel will be the heir to their throne as Princess of Viana, until what time, you deliver a son.

Your immediate presence is required, as we have a coronation to plan, as well as a new government to set up and put into place. Elizabeth, I am certain this is not the future you expected when you married my great-grandson, but you are the daughter of my beloved sister, the late Queen Katherine of England, and the granddaughter of the great Catholic monarchs. It is your destiny, your birthright, and your duty. Be strong and bear this with all the grace I know you possess.

With much affection and love,  
Juana, Queen of Castile and Argon

As she signed the letter and dried the ink, the flaps to her tent opened and Luis approached her, bowing to his great-grandmother. "You wanted to see me, your Majesty?"

"Luis," Queen Juana began, "I have just completed my letter to your wife and summoned you as I felt it best that you take it to her immediately."

"Me?"

Juana smiled at the young man before her. "Yes, Luis, pack some of your things. You are going to Castile to see your wife and tell her that she will soon be the Queen of Navarre."

Luis forgot himself and rushed out of the tent. He was going to see his wife after so long away from her. It was then he remembered and reentered his great-grandmother's tent.

"My apologies, your Majesty," he said, bowing.

"None are needed," Queen Juana smiled and laughed. "Your actions are completely understandable. Now, go."

Luis bowed again and exited the tent once more. He ran to gather his things. The sooner he was packed, the sooner he would see his wife. He couldn't wait.

* * *

 **29 June 1554**  
 **Prison courtyard of Pamplona**

The scaffolds were erected. The guards for the day had been hired. They were Spanish, of course. The merchants had set up their tables with food stuffs. Ale and wine were being served. The people gathered at dawn to witness the executions of the nobles of Navarre, but more importantly, their King. Queen Juana was not present that day. The Spanish council thought it best, but the Holy Roman Emperor, Charles, was there in her stead, acting on her behalf and in the interests of the newly named Queen of Navarre, Elizabeth, Princess of Asturias.

The morning had been uneventful as one by one, the nobles of Navarre were led from the prison to their deaths. The executioner chosen for the event was strong and had good aim. He had easily taken the heads of the nobles in a single blow, making the executions seem merciful compared to other forms of death that the Spanish could have used. Their wives and children had been warned to either stay away or not cause a scene, and most had chosen the former. The rest had behaved themselves, despite their grief. There was only one left now. He would die too, but he would die last. Their former King still had a job to do, and he knew he must do this before his eternal rest could come.

The former King of Navarre was led from the prison to the scaffold like the others before him, only his hands were not tied as a criminal would be bound; like his nobles had been. He looked at his people as he walked, grateful not to see his daughter among them. Jeanne was his world and though he was not the perfect father, he had always tried to protect her from gruesome details that her husband would see to when she was Queen. However, that was not to be. Elizabeth would be the next Queen of Navarre because he had chosen to surrender rather than let his daughter starve in the palace. Jeanne was shown every kindness possible by the Spanish and she would be married to a Duke soon after the coronation of Queen Elizabeth. She would be under the protection of the crown. She would live, and she would have the status of a noble woman to support her. Henry contented himself with this as he climbed the stairs to the scaffold and stood before the people of Navarre.

His people grew quiet as he stood there for a moment, looking out at them. There were mixed feelings among them, as some adored their King and his family and others despised them. Henry closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began his speech.

"My dear people of Navarre, I have come here, as you know, to die. The reasons for my death could be argued, but I, in truth, am reconciled to the fact that I will die here today and will soon meet our God to face my judgement. I may not have been a perfect King in my time here on earth, but I have tried to do as I saw best for all of us. For what mistakes I have made, I ask now for your forgiveness and for the Lord's.

I urge each and every one of you to sign the oath of allegiance to your new Queen. She has been chosen with much deliberation between Queen Juana, the Holy Roman Emperor, Archduke Ferdinand of Austria, and myself. She will be here within the month, and I also ask that you show her every respect, as the loyal subjects I know you capable of being. She may be young, but she is the granddaughter of your rightful King, from whom my family usurped the throne many years ago, the late King Ferdinand II of Aragon. By the grace of God, the late King won this nation before his untimely death, and his heirs should have been sitting on the throne, in my stead, all this time. For that," he said, looking at Charles, "I ask your forgiveness." Henry paused, waiting for a response.

Charles nodded at the condemned man and said, "On behalf of the descendants of the late King Ferdinand II of Aragon and Castile, you are forgiven. May you meet your maker with a clear conscience on that matter."

As the people in the courtyard cheered, Henry responded with a nod and his thanks before continuing. "I ask you not to judge the Spanish or the new Queen harshly, until what time, if ever, they are proven to be foul. Everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves, regardless of the past. I beg you to give them the chance to rule you, but also to serve you as monarchs. It is not only God's will, but my dying wish that you continue long into the future, with as much peace and prosperity as God sees fit to grant you." Henry paused and looked at the crowd, which was listening to his words in utter silence. "It is my will that my daughter, Lady Jeanne, be given everything of mine that is personal in nature and does not belong to the crown of Navarre, with the sole exception of this," he took off a ring that he wore, which was not his signet ring as the King. "This is a ring belonging to my family heir. I do hereby today freely give this ring to Queen Elizabeth, through her grandfather, the Holy Roman Emperor. Although she became Queen of this nation by an act of surrender, she is, upon my command today, accepted as part of my family, freely and truly." Henry held out the ring for Charles to take. This was not part of the speech Charles had written for the man, so he was shocked, and it showed to the people that this gesture was not preplanned. Charles stepped forward to receive the gift.

"On behalf of her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth, I accept this token and thank you for your generosity of spirit in including her as part of your family," Charles said, taking the ring and holding it in his hand.

"Lastly, I ask that you pray for my soul, and those of the men who also died here today. Pray that we will find mercy at the feet of our Lord and that our sins are forgiven. It is thus that I will now take my leave of you and this world. May God bless each and every one of you," Henry concluded. He then knelt on the scaffold, which still held the blood of his nobles in its boards, said a prayer, and then laid his head on the block. After one final breath, he stretched out his arms and Charles nodded to the executioner, who raised his axe and swung hard. It was then that Henry's world went dark.

 _A/N I know, I know this chapter is very long lol I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Also, I know this chapter pretty much focused Spain and it's battle, but it was pretty much necessary. Its events are very important, so I hope you all don't mind it. I hope you all like the storyline and the plot twists, because it isn't over lol. Please Read and Review! I love reading your reactions and Chapter 38 will be out shortly!_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 _Another Chapter for all of my beautiful followers! I hope you are all still enjoying the story, because we have such a long way to go. There will be very interesting things taking place in the next few chapters_. _As you all saw, there's a new Queen in town and wait until you guys see her reign. There will be very cool and beautiful things that take place. We will also see more of the Court of France, Naples and Sweden. From time to time, we will see the German Courts and eventually the Courts of Poland and Austria as well. I know it is a lot to keep up with, but all of these families will be tied in some shape or form. I hope you all message me, if you are having trouble keeping up. Please Read and Review and enjpy Chapter 38!_

 **1 July 1554 ** **  
******

 **Alcazar of Segovia**

 **Castile, Spain**

"Isabel, we have received news of your father. They have taken Navarre and the war is going well," Elizabeth, Princess of Asturias and Regent of Castile and Aragon said to her young daughter, as she twirled the little girl around in her arms. "Hopefully this means he will be coming home to us soon sweetheart."

Isabel looked at her mother as if the world had stopped. "Papa?" the young Infanta asked.

"Do you remember your father, darling?" Elizabeth asked as her little girl nodded. "He is the most handsome, intelligent, wonderful man in all of Christendom." Elizabeth missed her husband so much and it had been so long since either of them had seen Luis. "I wonder if he will still love me as he once did."

From behind her, a man's voice replied, "What's not to love, especially after the beautiful scene I just witnessed between my wife and daughter?"

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks. No, she had heard him, but he wasn't really there. She was imagining it. She had to be. Then the voice spoke again.

"What's the matter wife?" Luis asked, slowly coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Elizabeth trembled as his hands touched her. It felt real. She closed her eyes and turned, 'If this is a dream, don't ever let me wake,' she thought. With a deep breath, she opened her eyes and found herself staring into the face of the man she loved. Luis was indeed home.

Elizabeth squealed with delight, which brought her guards running into the room. "The Infanta is fine," Luis told them with a smile on his face. "She was just startled at my unannounced visit." The guards sighed and left.

Luis pulled her to him and hugged her, crushing their daughter between them. He only let go when a muffled voice whimpered something that he could not make out. He looked down in his wife's arms at their daughter and took the child from her. "My Isabel."

"Papa?" She questioned in her little voice, uncertain of who he was. This saddened Luis. He had been gone so long his own child didn't know for certain that he was her father. He hugged the little girl closely and replied, "Yes, my darling girl, your papa is home." Isabel smiled and tickled his cheeks with her fingers, then laid her head on his chest.

"Is the war . . . are you home to stay?" Elizabeth questioned as he held their daughter.

"No, unfortunately, the French are still as determined as ever to win this war. However, I do bring you greetings and new from our Queen," Luis replied. "Sancha, take Isabel to the nursery for a time."

Isabel looked at her father with fear. "Don't worry little one," Luis said, calming her. "Your mother and I will both have dinner with you tonight. Would you like that?"

The little girl's face glowed and she nodded, then allowed Sancha to take her from her father's arms and out of the room after kissing his cheek.

Luis looked at his wife, unsure of how she would take his news. She was as beautiful as ever, despite their time apart. He kissed her nose first, then her cheek, before kissing her on her lips. Elizabeth melted in his arms and he held her tightly for a few moments.

"Come, wife, we have much to discuss." Elizabeth looked at her husband in confusion. All she wanted right now was to take him to her bed and show him how much she had truly missed him. She began to object and looked at the bed. Luis picked up on what she wanted, and he wanted it too, but first, business had to be settled. "Oh, don't you worry about that. I have no intention of leaving you tonight, wife."

Elizabeth nodded and allowed him to lead her to the chairs near her windows, where they sat.

"What's this business you spoke of then," she said after staring at him for a few moments.

He handed her the letter from Queen Juana and sat back as she opened it. Elizabeth began to read.

To her most serene highness, Regent of Castile and Aragon, the Infanta Elizabeth, Princess of Asturias,

 _Dearest Great-granddaughter,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health and high spirits. The war is going well for us. Navarre has surrendered without much bloodshed during these latest battles. Luis, your husband, is fine and misses you greatly, as do I._

 _With the surrender of Navarre, comes the appointment of a new monarch for their empty throne. The former King of this realm has demanded that the new monarch be a Queen, not a King, as the people expected his daughter to inherit the throne and he wishes to shake their future as little as possible. After much deliberation of the women capable of such a role, our decision, including the opinion of the former King of Navarre, is that you are to be their next Queen regent. Luis, will become your Consort here, and for the time, Isabel will be the heir to the throne as Princess of Viana, until what time, you deliver a son._

 _Your immediate presence is required, as we have a coronation to plan, as well as a new government to set up and put into place. Elizabeth, I am certain this is not the future you expected when you married my great-grandson, but you are the daughter of my beloved sister, the late Queen Katherine of England, and the granddaughter of the great Catholic monarchs. It is your destiny, your birthright, and your duty. Be strong and bear this with all the grace I know you possess._

 _With much affection and love,_  
 _Juana, Queen of Castile and Aragon_

Elizabeth dropped the letter as she finished it. She stood and began pacing the room, as she had often done when decisions were waiting her judgement. 'Me? Queen? In my own right?' she thought. 'Was this what my mother had been talking about?' She remembered the dream, or visit, whichever it had been, from her mother, Queen Katherine.

"Elizabeth," Luis said, bringing her back from her thoughts, "talk to me sweetheart."

"I don't know what to say, Luis," Elizabeth replied honestly. "I was raised to be the Queen of a nation, that's true, but it was as a Consort to a King, not in my own right. I have no idea how to lead a country, much less set up a new government."

"Darling, no one else could do it as well as you could. You are the most intelligent woman I know, and that includes my great-grandmother," Luis said as he wrapped her up in his arms. "You CAN do this. I know you can. You have been ruling Castile and Aragon in my great-grandmother's stead since this blasted war began. You have done it well. There is no reason you won't do the same in Navarre, as their new Queen."

"But," Elizabeth began to voice her objections again, her thoughts travelling a mile a minute. Luis looked at his wife and realized that she needed time. He let her go for a moment and went to lock the doors to their chambers, after speaking to the guards in a low tone.

When he returned, he found Elizabeth sitting on the floor by their bed, deep in thought. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "What if I can't do it? What if they put their faith in me and I let them down? What if. . ." Luis put his finger over her lips to silence her, and then he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She leaned into his kiss and found herself forgetting everything but her husband. He picked her up and laid her on their bed, continuing to kiss her. His hands trailed down to the front of her dress and he began to unlace her bodice. "Luis," she started to object, but quickly forgot those objections when he slipped his hands under her skirts. She moaned in delight at his touch, and Luis smiled. He knew her, his wife. He knew how to make her forget all of her worries with just one touch.

Within minutes he had them both undressed, and had managed to do so without ever ceasing to touch her completely. He continued to explore her body with his hands at first, then with his lips. How he had missed her. She moaned in pleasure as he kissed her most sensitive areas, and then proceeded to kiss her breasts before reaching her mouth once more. She tugged on his bottom lip with hers and he entered her, making love to his wife for the first time in so long. It felt like their wedding night all over again, and the two stayed in their bed until time for dinner with their daughter. As they dressed, he looked at Elizabeth softly and said, "You CAN do this." She turned to him and smiled.

* * *

 **July 2, 1554**

 **Royal Palace of Evora, Evora, Portugal**

 **Queen Maria of Portugal's Bedcamber**

Mary was sitting by her window, enjoying the nice summer breeze. She was working on her needlework and more clothes for the poor. She enjoyed these domestic duties of her title as Queen. She looked at her ladies and smiled to see them enjoying their needlework as well. She looked up at her guard an her nephew by marriage, Martim Guerra.

Mary smiled at the young man.

"Lord Martim, are you quite well?" she asked.

Martim nodded.

"I am well. I received a letter from my sister in Spain. It seems that she is expecting her very first child." he said.

Mary smiled.

"That is wonderful news. I am sure your mother is pleased. Another grandchild for her. I will make sure that we say prayers for Lady Sancha and I will make her some baby clothes myself." she said.

Suddenly, one of the maids walked in.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty. But, I have a message for Lord Guerra." she said.

Mary nodded her head and Martim took the letter, opened it and began to read it:

 _My dearest older brother,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health and good standing. Oh, how I miss you and my sisters and brothers. I am enjoying Tuscany. My husband, the Grand Duke, sends his love. However, my letter must bring sorrowful news._

 _It is my displeasure to tell you that the beloved Theresa, my dear friend and Lady and your betrothed, has tragically died from illness. I am deeply sorry to have to share this unfortunate news. You know that my love for you is deep and to cause you this pain hurts me as well. I wish that I could hug you, the way mother had to hug us all, when Father left us and was lost at sea. I promise that the Lord God will bless you with another woman to wed._

 _Theresa quietly passed on the 13th day of June, safe in her mother's arms. The fever raged her poor body off and on fro months. She left this world in peace and surrounded by love. I personally paid for her grand funeral. She is buried here in Florence. I have enclosed some of Theresa's jewels and the cross she clutched, as her soul went to join our Heavenly Father._

 _I pray that I see you again, dearest brother. Please give my love to our dear mother. I miss her dearly and I pray she can comfort you, since I am unable to._

 _Stay strong, dear brother. She loved you dearly._

 _Your loving sister,_

 _Rosaria, Grand Duchess of Tuscany._

By the time that Martim was at the end of his sister's letter, he had tears glistening in his eyes. As a soldier, he didn't want to cry in front of women, so he balled up his letter and threw it on the ground and left for the Royal Chapel.

After running to the Chapel, Martim collapsed in front of a Cross and began to cry, hysterically. He looked up at the Cross.

"WHY GOD?! HAVE I DISPLEASED YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU FORSAKE ME TO LIVE AND DIE ALONE?!" he cried, as he laid on the floor and cried.

Martim was so distracted, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. Suddenly, he felt soft hands upon his back, rubbing him soothingly. He looked up and came face toface with Queen Mary.

He tried to wipe his eyes.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty. I make a fool of myself." he said.

Mary shook her head.

"You are a man who has loved and lost. You are sorrowful and that is expected, but do not curse God or his will. Let him heal you. Keep Lady Theresa in your heart and one day you will be reunited with her. But until then, you must live. You must live the life God has for you. You are excused for however long you need. I will be with the King." she said.

Martim nodded, as Mary walked out of the chapel. He looked back toward the Cross.

"My God, forgive me. Embrace my beloved Theresa in your loving arms. I will rejoin her. I will always be your faithful servant, but I will never marry. I will dedicate my life to the Queens of Portugal." he said.

* * *

 **4 July 1554 ** ** ** **  
 **Alcazar of Segovia, ** ** ** ** ** **Castile, Spain************************

The soldiers stood impatiently by their horses, armed, and ready to carry out their mission. Their beloved Princess of Asturias was to be Queen of Navarre, now that the rebel King had surrendered and was dead. They had been given the task of escorting her from her current home in Castile to her new home, along with her daughter, the Infanta Isabel, and her entourage of ladies and some personal items. They would not let the Prince of Asturias down, nor Queen Juana, who had both commanded the escort.

Lord Alexandre Dumane, soon to be the Duke of Lautrec in Navarre, led the procession. Of all of the soldiers, he was probably the least experienced with this type of escort duty. He was eighteen years old and had been a soldier since he was sixteen. He had survived several battles, including one scouting mission where he was almost caught, but managed to evade his would-be captors because he was able to scale a wall, where they had to venture around it. He blamed his success and the little fame he had on good luck and his wits, both of which he valued. His current appointment as Duke of Lautrec was not something he had expected, but welcomed it just the same. He would be a wealthy man, and from what he understood, the position came with a seventeen-year-old noble bride, though he had not been told anything about the lady in question. Being the friend of the Prince of Asturias definitely had its perks, though he liked Luis regardless of what the friendship offered him personally.

He and Luis had much in common. Both young men had lost their father's early in life, Luis to death and Alexandre to whatever frivolity his had found that suited him better than a family, and both were raised with only sisters as companions. After meeting the other in a sparring competition when they were youngsters, the boys became fast friends, and since then, had been nearly inseparable, until Luis married Elizabeth and their daughter was born. However, old friendships were to be reunited on the battlefield against France. Luis could not imagine having anyone else guard his wife and daughter on this trip to Navarre, and now, he was going to get to honor that friendship with making his companion a Duke.

Luis watched as his wife's ladies piled out of the palace carrying a number of items. The soldiers quickly helped them into their assigned carriages, and then he watched as Elizabeth came out holding their daughter's hand. She turned back to the palace that had been her home for the past several years with a look that was sad, as if she'd never see it again. He approached her from behind and put his hands on her shoulders.

"We will be back darling," he said.

"Oh, I know. I was just remembering the first time I saw it as a child, when I came here with my mother. It looked so grand and huge. I remember being intimidated by it at first, but I grew to love it, as I have grown to love you," she replied with a single tear falling from her eye.

Her memory was interrupted by a woman running from the palace towards them. "Elizabeth!" the woman exclaimed, "I didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye."

Elizabeth smiled as they embraced. "Lilianna, oh how I will miss you."

Luis smiled at his Aunt. She was a beautiful young woman who had a gentle spirit and had made Elizabeth feel less lonely in his time away. He couldn't help but be grateful that Lilianna had been here for his wife, though it did make him sad that she was not yet married with children of her own to love. He made a mental note to talk to his grandfather about Lilianna once Elizabeth's coronation was over and they were settled in Navarre.

Luis hugged his Aunt, and then turned to his wife. "It's time to go sweetheart."

Elizabeth nodded and hugged Lilianna again. Her husband carried their daughter to the carriage and then took her hand to help her inside. With one final glance, Elizabeth stepped inside the carriage and took her seat. Her life, as she has known it, was about to change. She was leaving this palace as a Princess, but would enter the palace of Navarre as a Queen. Once the soldiers had mounted their horses, the carriage jerked forward gently taking her away from Castile and towards her new destiny.

* * *

 **July 5, 1554**

 **Stockholm Palace, Stockholm, Sweden**

 **Princess Matilda of Sweden's Bedchamber**

Matilda was sitting on her bed, wearing an all black dress. She was mourning the loss of her daughter. She had been sad for sometime. She still performed her duties as Princess of Sweden and recently came back from a trip with Eric to preside over an event. She was still very upset with Eric over his refusal to accept her dismissal of his mistress.

The door opened and one of her maids walked in.

"Excuse me, Princess, but the Prince is here to see you." she said.

Matilda nodded her head.

"Send him in." she said.

Eric walked in. He looked at his wife and was filled with sorrow. He had grown fond of Matilda and it did hurt him to see her in such a state.

He kissed her cheek.

"How are you, darling?" he asked.

Matilda looked up at him.

"I am alive. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for our poor daughter. What prompted your unexpected visit?" she asked.

Eric cleared his throat.

"Will you be attending the Banquet tonight?" he asked.

Matilda shook her head.

"No, I am in mourning for our daughter. Why do you ask?" she asked.

Eric sighed.

'Well, I guess I should tell you since you will not be present. My stepmother, the Queen, is expecting her first child with my Father." he said.

Matilda nodded her head. The new Queen Consort of Sweden, Catherine Stenbock, was King Gustav's fourth wife and was thirty-nine years his junior and the niece of his third wife, but she seemed to be fond of the elderly King and was nice to all of his children. Matilda felt happy that the young Queen, who was a few months younger than her, was going to become a mother.

"I am happy for her. I hope the Lord blesses them with a healthy child." she said.

Eric nodded his head. He walked up to Matilda and kissed her on her cheek. Matilda felt herself melt and she moved her face, so that Eric was kissing her lips. She started to run her hands through his reddish-blonde hair.

Eric broke the kiss and looked at her.

"She means nothing to me. My home is here. No other woman will ever take your place. I am so sorry about our baby. I'll remove Agda from your household immediately.' he said.

Matilda smiled and kissed him passionately. Eric began to untie her dress and slid it down, exposing her breasts, to which Eric began to kiss softly, earning him a soft moan from Matilda.

She looked at him, with desire in her eyes.

"Take me to bed." she said.

Eric smiled and kissed her and lowered her on the bed and the two made love for the first time in months.

* * *

 **July 7, 1554**

 **Edinburgh Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland**

 **Dowager Queen Margaret of Scotland's Bedchamber**

Margaret was sitting with her granddaughters, Queen Mary and Lady Madeline Tudor nèe Stuart, sewing prayer cloths for the local parishes. Margaret loved all of her grandchildren, but these two girls had a special place in her heart, because they reminded her so much of her Tudor Family. Madeline was even married to Lord George Tudor of Somerset, the eldest son of her youngest brother, Prince Edmund, Duke of Somerset and his first wife, the late Lady Anne Boleyn and she was also expecting get third child with George any day now.

Mary groaned.

"Grandmother, I hate sewing. Can we practice dancing again?" she asked.

Lady Madeline smiled at her younger cousin and Queen. She rested her hand on her large stomach.

"It is essential, dear cousin. Remember, you will be married and a mother one day." she said.

Mary blushed. She sometimes forgot that in the coming years, she would marry Prince William of England and would bear his children. From what she heard he was extremely handsome and she couldn't help but get excited at her marriage to him someday.

Margaret nodded her head.

"She's right. My mother taught me how to sew and embroider. It's a great talent to have. Mary, you must remember that a true successful Queen is a mother. You can have battles won in your name, songs written about you and even be a patron of the arts, but what Scotland really want from their Queen is succession security. When you become a mother, you must be a good one. Your children are your legacy." she said, as she caressed Mary's young face.

Suddenly, Madeline grabbed her stomach and leaned forward in pain. Her ladies and Margaret rushed to her side.

Madeline waved them off.

"There's no need fear. My time has come. Ladies, help me to my room, alert my father and husband and fetch a midwife.' she said, as she was helped up by her maids.

Margaret looked at Mary.

"Granddaughter, your lessons will continue at another time. I am going with your cousin. I want you to recite your Latin, in my absence." she said.

Mary nodded her head and picked up her book and began to read her lesson.

- ** _Several hours later-_**

Mary had fallen asleep, reciting her lessons. She had been up most of the night and was very tired. She was worried about her cousin, Madeline. She had never seen a woman suffer the pains of childbirth and she was scared about her future when it came to bearing children, since she knew women cold die, like her aunt, Queen Christianna of Sweden.

Suddenly, she felt soft but firm hands on her shoulder. She awoke to find herself face to face with her grandmother Margaret.

Mary began to get scared.

"Grandmother, I am so sorry. I promise that I was reading my lessons. I was just so tired." she said.

Margaret rubbed her head.

"It is no worry, darling. I want you to get ready for bed." she said.

Mary nodded.

"What about Madeline? Is she alright?" she asked.

Margaret smiled.

"Your cousin gave birth to a beautiful baby girl one hour ago. She and George have decided to name her Emily. She is a true beauty." she said.

Mary smiled. She was happy that her cousin had another daughter.

* * *

 **July 10, 1554**

 **Royal Palace of Evora, Evora, Portugal**

 **The Royal Gardens**

Queen Mary was playing with her new puppy named Beatriz and watching her children enjoy the beautiful weather. Mary was enjoying her day with her children. Her children were all happy and healthy, even little Cristina, who was prone to fevers. Mary smiled, although she greatly missed her eldest daughter, she only could hope that Catarina was happy.

She looked over to her beloved guard and nephew, Martim Guerra. He was dressed in all black, but was still willing to protect his Queen, despite the grief that was in his heart.

Mary felt sorry for the young man. She wished she could help him feel better, but she knew that only time and prayer would help him.

Suddenly, Mary saw her husband, the King, walking very fast towards her. She didn't know what to think.

Carlos walked up to Mary and kissed her.

"Sweetheart, I was looking all over for you. I have a message from our aunt, the Queen of Spain." he said.

Mary nodded. Portugal and Spain were on good terms, even during the war with France. She wondered what her aunt had to say.

"What does she say?" she asked.

Carlos held out a letter.

"It seems Navarre has surrendered. The pretender King Henry was executed at the end of last month and the former Queen was exiled to France, her country of birth." he said.

Mary had a look of disbelief on her face.

"What about their daughter, Princess Jeanne?" she asked.

Carlos shook his head.

"It is Lady Jeanne now, sweetheart. And she is under the protection of the Spanish Crown. I am guessing that Queen Juana wants to keep an eye on her, so that there is no rebellion against the new Queen." he said.

Mary looked at her husband, in confusion.

"Queen? Who is the new Queen?" she asked.

Carlos smiled.

"Your sister, Elizabeth." he said.

Mary looked surprised.

"My sister is going to be the Queen of Navarre?" she asked.

Carlos nodded his head.

"Yes she is. Her children will unite Navarre to Spain permanently and France wont have a chance to get it. Your sister will be Queen of an Empire, just like you. Her coronation is due to take place at the end of this month and Queen Juana has invited us to attend, but I can't. I have duties here to attend to and Duarte is too young to take on a regency. So, I am sending you to represent Portugal on your own. Also, I know how much you miss Catarina." he said.

Mary smiled.

"I will definitely go and I will make sure that I give her a kiss from everyone here at home." she said, with a smile.

Carlos smiled. He knew that this would make his wife happy and he was glad that it did.

* * *

 **12 July 1554**  
 **Pamplona, Navarre**

Nothing was in place yet. Navarre had only formally surrendered two weeks ago, so there were no heralds or trumpeters, other than the ones she had brought from Castile with her. Luckily, when the carriage arrived, she was staring out the windows of the former war room of Navarre and saw who had come. Now, real preparations could begin. Elizabeth, Princess of Asturias and Queen of Navarre had arrived at last. Queen Juana of Castile and Aragon went out to the courtyard to meet her and her party.

Little had been done to put anything into place, which was not the typical actions of the aged Queen. However, this was not to be her court or her council. It was Elizabeth's by agreement in the unconditional surrender, and by birthright, as the granddaughter of the late King Ferdinand II of Aragon and Castile. Queen Juana was here to instruct and advise Elizabeth until her coronation, not to take control and it was something that the older woman had to remind herself of daily to keep from putting things into their proper place. Now that Elizabeth was finally here, that planning could begin, and people could be hired to do what needed doing.

Luis dismounted his horse and bowed to his great-grandmother. His companion, a young man that Juana was not familiar with, did the same. Both went to the carriage that held Queen Elizabeth and her daughter, the Infanta Isabel, who would be invested as Princess of Viana after the coronation of her mother as Queen. Elizabeth stepped out of the carriage, holding her husband's hand, with grace and dignity, befitting a young Queen. She looked up at the palace and just smiled. Juana wondered what was going through her head at that moment. Finally, after a few moments, she noticed the older Queen standing in the entry way of the place she would call home.

Elizabeth curtsied to Juana first, as was fitting, but she was no longer doing it because Juana was a Queen and Elizabeth was a Princess. Now, they were equals in every way, other than age, so it was that form of respect that was being addressed. Juana also noted that Elizabeth did not wait for the typical invitation to rise. The young woman knew formal court mannerisms. As a Queen equal in status to Juana, she did not have to wait to be told to rise; she could simply do it. Juana was pleased. Her late sister had taught the girl well in all manners of court life, not just the ones Elizabeth was to marry into when she left England.

"Elizabeth," Juana smiled as she greeted the younger Queen, "come my child. I know you are tired from your travels, but we have much work to do to get this court in proper order before your coronation. I will have our lunch served in the former war room of this palace and we will begin." Elizabeth, who was definitely overwhelmed already, sighed under her breath and followed her Aunt Juana into the palace, leaving her husband with their daughter and the rest of their party.

As they sat down at the long table, Elizabeth noticed that Juana was sitting beside her and that she was at the head of the table. Elizabeth hadn't known what to expect when she arrived here, but it was not Queen Juana deferring to her in any matter. Before saying anything else, Juana waved to one of the guards at the door and then gave the man a list of instructions, including fetching their lunch from the kitchens. Then she turned to Elizabeth.

"I have taken the liberty of setting up a temporary staff for you here until you can decide on one for yourself, Your Majesty," Queen Juana said. "We had to have some staff in order to function until your arrival."

"Of course," Elizabeth said. She was grateful that the older Queen had done so. She had never imagined herself setting up a royal court, not even as a child, so this was a daunting task that she knew had to happen, but right now, she did not know where to begin.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Juana asked, noting the look of dismay on Elizabeth's face.

"Yes, Aunt Juana, I am simply overwhelmed with this entire situation. Never in my life did I dream of being a reigning Queen or setting up a royal court, so I am not quite sure where to begin with this," Elizabeth admitted.

"It is always best to start at the beginning, according to my mother, so at the beginning we will start," Juana said. "What title would you like to give to your husband? Shall he be King Consort, or Prince Consort, or some other title that you would like to make up? Those are your choices."

Elizabeth thought for a moment before giving her answer. "King Consort will do for now," she said, trying to will authority into her voice. "I can always change that later, if I so decide."

Queen Juana nodded and wrote that down. "There, you see," she said, "it's not so hard. You just made your first decision as Navarre's reigning Queen. Not so bad?"

Elizabeth giggled a little and shook her head, "Not so bad." She knew her Aunt was trying to put her more at ease with her current situation.

Their lunch arrived along with Elizabeth's cousin and grandfather-in-law, Charles, Holy Roman Emperor; her other cousin, Infante Ferdinand, Archduke of Austria, and a few members of Juana's council who would act as her council until she had chosen one for herself among the nobles of Navarre. Juana had already given them instructions that they were to ask questions and advise Elizabeth, but not pressure her. This government and her court and council were to be her discretion, not anyone else's.

They worked until dinner, Juana making notes and acting as a secretary, which made Elizabeth note that she needed to choose people to fill that role. Juana smiled as she mentioned that position and realized that Elizabeth had indeed been the right choice. The younger woman was already thinking like a Queen, rather than an uneducated princess. When the chamberlain Juana had temporarily appointed announced that dinner was being served in the formal dining room, Elizabeth took control and adjourned the meeting until the following day, stating that after dinner, she wanted to tour the palace that was to be her home and spend time with her daughter. No one objected, despite the work left to do on the government. Elizabeth was already respected as Queen of Navarre and Juana knew she would be obeyed.

* * *

 **July 13, 1554**

 **La Mota Palace, Valladolid, Castile, Spain**

 **Princess Isabella, Dowager Marquessa de Moya's Bedchamber**

Isabella sat on her bed, still in her mourning clothes. She was still very upset by her husband's death, even though it was now almost a year since his death. She could barely function without him. She greatly missed him.

Suddenly, one of her maids walked in.

"My Lady, a letter from your sister, The Princess of Asturias." she said.

Isabella looked up and took the letter and began to read it:

 _My dear sister,_

 _My heart is sad about the death of your dear husband. Never have I met such an honorable man and I will always be eternally grateful for your happiness these last few years, due to his kindness. You are dear in my heart, as my husband fought valiantly by your husband. However, I am writing to you on another matter that I have hared that troubles me._

 _I have learned from the Duke of Coimbra is that you refused to hand over your daughter to the care of our sister, the Queen of Portugal, until her wedding day. I must remind you, dear sister, that you have no close allies. You are indifferent to our sister and our brother doesn't inquire about you. I love you dearly, but due to your outbursts in the past and your disregard of the contract that ended civil war in Portugal, I must warn you to apologize to the Duke or your children will be removed from your care and placed elsewhere. I am doing all I can for you to keep your children, but now with my elevation as the Queen of Navarre, I cannot let your transgressions put my daughter's future at stake._

 _You must control yourself, sister. You cannot keep attacking people and saying vile things to them. The Duke of Coimbra is a well-respected gentleman in the Court of Portugal. One day, he will answer your daughter. As royal women, we must make the same sacrifice as our beloved mother and our grandmothers did before us: Our daughters will eventually leave us and make their homes in foreign courts._

 _I will reason with Queen Juana and King Carlos. Maybe you can release you daughter, Lady Maria, once she is fifteen years old, instead of now. She was raised here in Spain and residing in Portugal in the household of our sister, before she married the Prince of Portugal. You cannot cling to Maria forever. If your bad behavior continues, Queen Juana will remove your children and you will reside in the Convent of Santa Clara for the rest of your days. Please do not make her do that. Your children should not see you as a prisoner._

 _I beseech you, dear sister, to comply with everything that has been asked of you. Act properly that is expected of a woman of your breeding. Control yourself, Isabella. You must return to your normal self or all will be lost to you._

 _Your sister and closest ally,_

 _Elizabeth_

Isabella cried, but she knew Elizabeth was right. It hurt to think about her angels being taken from her eyes, but it was hard to control the rage she always felt inside her. She didn't know where it cam from, but it was hard to control, but she had to try for her children.

Isabella put on a fresh black dress and put her hair up in an elegant bun and sat at her desk, writing a letter to the Duke of Coimbra, writing a formal apology.

 _My Lord Coimbra,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in perfect health. I am writing to you to offer my most humblest and deepest apologies for the insult that you felt at my behalf. I admit that my behavior towards you was rather atrocious and absurd. I am a stricken with grief after the death of my husband and I am now a widow with four children to worry about. I meant no insult to your person, especially since you are the husband of my cousin. I am deeply sorry over the offense that you have taken. I have lived a life that most women would not want to bear. I have buried four husbands and several children. The four children I have are more precious than to me than the jewels in my possession. I have been Queen of Portugal twice and now that destiny falls on my daughter's shoulders. I pray that when you are ready to return to my home, you may escort my dear Maria back to Portugal under the care and tutelage of my sister, The Queen._

 _May God Bless you and Keep you,_

 _Isabella, Dowager Marquessa de Moya_

Isabella wrapped up the letter and stamped it. She walked out of her room and handed the letter to one of her page boys.

"Please see that the Duke OF Coimbra receives this with haste." she said.

* * *

 **Royal Palace of Caserta, Naples, Italy**

 **Queen Adriana of Naples' Bedchamber**

Queen Adriana was saying her prayers. She had not heard much from her beloved Spain or the battle that her father, grandmother and only surviving brother was involved in. Now that she was the eldest surviving child of the Holy Roman Emperor, she wanted to make sure that everyone in her family was safe.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door.

Adriana looked up.

'Please come in." she said.

Dowager Queen Catherine walked in and smiled at her niece and daughter-in-law.

"Your Majesty." she bowed.

Adriana smiled.

'What can I do for you, Mother Catherine?" she asked.

Dowager Queen Catherine smiled.

"Your father, my brother, has written. Navarre has surrendered." she said.

Adriana made the sign of the Cross.

'What of my younger brother? I last heard that he was injured." she said.

Catherine smiled.

"He is on the mend. He will live. His new Portuguese bride is caring for him." she said.

Adriana smiled.

"Good. I am most relieved. Is the war over? Can we finally give peace to our people and not have to worry about a French invasion?" she asked?

Dowager Queen Catherine shook her head.

"No. Spain and France still fight on, but losing Navarre is a major loss to France." she said.

Suddenly, King Alfonso walked in.

"That it is, Mother. Spain still protects us. Mother, will you leave me alone with my wife?" he asked.

Dowager Queen Catherine left the room.

Alfonso kissed Adriana passionately.

"I haven't seen you all day, sweetheart. Where have you been?" he asked.

Adriana sighed.

"Praying, sewing and dealing with the children. Have you settled on marriages for our other children?" she asked.

Alfonso took a seat.

"Well, not at the moment. Today I was discussing a marriage opportunity for my sister, Princess Giovanna." he said.

Adriana was shocked. Her sister-in-law was twenty-nine years old and had been a widow for nearly a year. In her eight years of marriage, she had never conceived a child. It was wifely believed that the pious, generous Italian Princess was barren.

"Sweetheart, Giovanna is so content here with us and your mother. Do you really want to humiliate her once more. She never had children." she said.

Alfonso shook his head.

"I do not believe it was her fault. Look at my sister, Beatrice, Princess of Andorra. She had four children and can still produce more. Our mother had nine children and five of us made it to adulthood. I know Giovanna can bear children." he said.

Adriana looked at her husband. She loved him dearly and never wanted to argue with him. Alfonso had always been a good husband to her and was never unfaithful.

Adriana kissed him.

"Sweetheart, you are the King. I will support you anything. I only want what's best for our children as well." she said.

Alfonso grinned mischievously.

"If we are blessed, there will be more babes to fill our nursery." he said, with a smirk.

Adriana smiled.

"Alfonso, you know our physicians said to wait until Isabella was older before we had more children. We have been extremely careful and have had to ask God for forgiveness for the precautions we have taken." she said.

During the birth of their youngest child, Princess Isabella, Adriana had been in labor for a very long time and due to the severe birth, was advised to not bear anymore children for a few years.

Alfonso grinned.

"Isabella is already two years old. Maybe it is time to refill our nursery." he said.

Adriana sighed.

"If it is God's will." she said.

* * *

 ** **The Border Between France and Navarre****

 ** **Infante Juan, Duke of Franco's Tent****

Catarina was pouring Juan a goblet of wine diluted with pure water. She was also not feeling very well herself. Her pregnancy symptoms were hitting her hard and she found herself having dizzy spells and feeling the need to become sick to her stomach. Despite her pregnancy, she was still nursing her husband. She was also very upset. She couldn't believe that Juan had been unfaithful to her, especially after he told her that he was falling in love with her.

Juan sat up in bed, as Catarina helped him drink.

He took a few sips and smiled at Catarina.

"Thank you." he said.

Catarina nodded her head and was about to leave, before Juan grabbed her hand.

"Sweetheart, shouldn't we talk about this?" he asked.

Catarina frowned.

"There is nothing to talk about, Husband. You have a right and you used it. I must shut my eyes and endure." she said.

Juan shook his head.

"It isn't like that. She meant nothing to me at all. She was just a whore who..."

Catarina glared at him.

"Who provided you pleasure when I couldn't." she said.

Juan sighed.

"Will you ever forgive me?" he asked.

Catarina sighed. She couldn't deny that she loved Juan, but she felt so disrespected by him. She knew she had to reconcile with him at some point. If not for her, she had to for the sake of her unborn child. She and her brother and sisters grew up under a loving mother and doting father. She wanted the same thing for her children. However, she was too angry.

"You are getting well. I will depart soon. They will be moving you to the Palace very soon, now that the pretender King surrendered. When you are settled and my aunt Elizabeth is crowned as Queen, I will return to Sada Palace." she said, as she walked outside.

Juan laid back on his bed, tears forming in his eyes. He had a good wife and he hoped he had not condemned himself to a life of unhappiness.

* * *

 **19 July 1554**  
 **London, England**

Lady Margaret Brandon stood in front of the mirror in the Queen's chambers at Hampton Court, admiring her wedding dress. In less than two hours she would be the Countess of Stafford and the wife of the newly created Lord John Marlowe, Count of Stafford. Since he asked the King for her hand, the two had been spending a lot of time together, getting to know one another, and she couldn't help but admit to herself, at least, that she was falling for him. She could only hope that he felt the same about her.

Queen Anna entered the room with a smile on her face. It was no secret that the Queen was overjoyed that her cousin by marriage was marrying the man who saved her life. But there was more to the story than just her happiness. The Queen was one of the few people Margaret had confided in that she might be falling in love with the Count of Stafford, so naturally the Queen was pleased that a true love match may be in the works. It was never assured when a couple married that they would end up liking each other, much less loving each other, but her husband, King Henry IX of England, had changed the laws so that women could refuse arranged marriages if they were of age at the time of the marriage, and if they were no more than tenth in line for the succession to the crown. Anna was content at the idea of seeing Lady Margaret married and wished her cousin every happiness, as she had found in her marriage to Harry.

"Are you ready, Lady Margaret," the Queen asked, seeing her cousin smiling in the mirror.

"Almost Your Majesty," Lady Margaret replied.

"Oh no, this will never do," a man's voice said from the curtained sitting room. Both women looked up, startled at the sound, to see Lord Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, standing near the doorway.

"Charles!" Lady Margaret exclaimed at the sight of her brother. "I didn't think you would be able to attend the wedding today? You'd said that your duties were taking you out of the country."

"Things changed and there is nowhere else I would rather be, dear sister," he said. "Besides, I couldn't let you marry without giving you these." He held out a wooden box for his sister to take.

Tears swelled in her eyes when she opened the box and saw its contents. The ruby necklace, bracelet, and earrings that were inside belonged to her mother, the Dowager Queen of France, Elizabeth Tudor, Duchess of Suffolk. After her death, they had been handed to the crown of England as property of the state, and Margaret believed she would never see them again, unless they were adorning the neck of a future Queen.

"Charles. . . how did you . . ." Margaret sat on Queen Anna's bed with the box in her hands, trying desperately not to cry.

"I explained to Harry what had happened, and that Lady Catherine had been given mother's peridots on her wedding day," Charles sat next to his sister and took her hand. He was the spitting image of their father at that age, no one could deny that, and at times like these, their father's gentle nature was evident as well. "He asked me to describe the jewels and said he would do his best to find them. They were located just hours ago. They are yours and your heirs to keep, by order of the crown, as a wedding gift."

"Oh Charles," Margaret said. "Thank you." She squeezed her brother's hand.

"You're welcome."

"Help me put them on?"

"Of course!" Charles exclaimed.

Once the jewels were properly situated, Margaret looked at herself in the mirror once again and smiled. She knew her mother was there in spirit, but wearing her rubies made it feel more like her mother was watching.

"Ready, sister?" Charles asked.

Margaret simply nodded and took her brother's arm. In an hour or so, she would no longer be Lady Margaret Brandon, but Lady Margaret Marlowe, Countess of Stafford.

(LATER THAT AFTERNOON)

Lord John Marlowe, Earl of Stafford, stood at the altar looking at his bride, Lady Margaret Brandon and still could not believe the good fortune that had fallen upon him over the course of the past year. Though unfortunate circumstances of the Queen being injured at the church is what started it all, their Queen was in good health and he had been made an Earl by the King for saving her from being crushed by a falling statue. He had been pleased to be of service to the crown, and in his humble nature, did not imagine being rewarded for his heroism, other than perhaps, a simple thank you from the King and Queen. However, the events of the past year had led him to today.

He was standing before the assembled company and his new bride as an Earl of England. He had a fine home, and his request to marry the beautiful Lady Margaret had been granted by his King, as well as the Lady herself agreeing to their union. She had helped him remodel the estate they had been given, as well, and he knew she had fine taste, though not extravagant.

The Lady was a vision today, even more so than she was in the past when they had met. Her gown was embroidered with fine lace and the veil she wore had belonged to her mother, the late Dowager Queen of France and Duchess of Suffolk. She also wore a necklace, bracelet, and earrings of rubies and gold that he assumed was a wedding gift from someone, as he had never heard her mention such a set before in their discussion of her property that she would bring with her upon their marriage. He thought she was stunning.

Margaret looked into her husband's eyes as the priest pronounced them husband and wife and told him he may salute her. John clasped her hands more firmly, but not tight, and leaned in to kiss her. After moments, their kiss broke and the priest said, "Your Majesties, ladies and gentlemen and assembled guests, it is with great pleasure that I introduced to you Lord and Lady Marlowe, the Earl and Countess of Stafford."

Their guests applauded as they turned to face them, then the newly wedded couple walked down the aisle of the Cathedral and out the doors, ready to face their new life together as husband and wife.

* * *

 **21 July 1551**  
 **Pamplona, Navarre**

Elizabeth sat at the table with Juana, Charles, and Luis, going over the list of nobles in Navarre and the now vacant tiles with estates that she needed to fill before her coronation. The list was extensive, and she also had to fill the seats on her council.

It had already been decided that Luis would be given the duchy of Najera and fill the position of Lord Chancellor, who would typically rule the nation if she was incapacitated. She had to have someone she could trust in that position, as well as the position of Lord Privy Seal, but she wanted Luis to lead the council without any issues, and the Privy Seal she appointed needed to have a legal background, as they were not appointing a barrister to the council to reduce confusion.

Alexandre Dumane was being given the title of Duke of Lautrec, as he had been a faithful companion to Luis for years, and with his family's background in banking and investing, he was also going to act as the comptroller of her household, filling another seat on the council. Luis trusted him with his life, and that was good enough for Elizabeth. He was also to marry Lady Jeanne, the former Princess of Navarre. The wedding was set for 1 September, giving Jeanne time to prepare and for the couple to get to know each other somewhat before the wedding.

In addition to Luis and Alexandre, two of the higher-ranking nobles of Navarre had already privately sworn allegiance to Elizabeth and would do so publicly when she reconfirmed their titles at the ceremony the day before she was crowned; Lord Anthony de Foix, Count of Foix, and Lord Gaston Vela, Count of Candale. Anthony and Gaston were both married with young families and neither had done anything during the war to show aggression towards Spain. Their wives were distant relatives of Elizabeth and Luis, so that also made it easier to allow them to retain their titles.

"I want to summon my cousins to court and give James a position and title here," Elizabeth said, all-of-a-sudden. She had only seen James and Elizabeth Brandon a few times since she married Luis, but James was the son of Juana's half-sister, the late Infanta Margaret, Dowager Duchess of Suffolk and her uncle Charles Brandon.

"You mean my half-sister's son?" Juana asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Juana exclaimed. "And Elizabeth could become a lady-in-waiting to you or our precious Isabel." Elizabeth smiled at her Aunt. She had been thinking just that. "What title do you propose for James?"

"I was thinking of making him the new Duke of Beaumont and my secretary," Elizabeth said. "I've been told that he is rather gifted with languages, being fluent in five already and being able to correspond in two additional languages. That is a good quality to find in a secretary."

"It is indeed," Charles nodded.

Queen Juana looked at the papers in front of her for a moment. "Elizabeth, my dear, might I make a request?" Elizabeth looked at Juana with surprise. She didn't know why the woman would as such a thing, but before she could ask, Juana answered her. "You are Queen of Navarre, my dear one. I would never try and push you to do something in your country, out of respect. But I do have a request concerning one of your vacant titles, if you are willing to hear me out?"

"Of course, Aunt Juana," she replied, putting her hand on the older woman's.

"There is a gentleman who has served me well for a number of years. His name is Arturo Davila. He was recently wounded in the skirmish that cost us our dear Andres, and no longer has complete use of his left arm," Juana began, looking at Charles, who nodded at his mother. He knew the man well and knew what his mother was going to ask. "Arturo will not be able to return to his work as a blacksmith due to his injury . . ."

Elizabeth smiled and finished the thought, "Of course I will grant him a title, Aunt Juana. Shall we make him a Duke perhaps, or maybe a Count?"

"I would suggest making him a Viscount or Baron, my dear. Although the other positions would leave him more stable for the remainder of his years, it might not be looked favorably upon since he is not of noble birth," the aged Queen explained.

"Certainly," Elizabeth replied. "He can be created the Viscount Mille. The lands are suitable and the income that his tenants will provide would make him comfortable." Elizabeth thought for a moment. "You said he was a blacksmith before his injury?"

"Yes, dear, why?"

"I will also make him the Master of the Horse here, so he has a yearly income from his council position. His knowledge of blacksmithing will come in handy and he can still train the apprentices I plan to take on, though he cannot do the work entirely," Elizabeth said.

Juana nodded, approvingly, and replied, "I'm sure he will serve you well in that position."

"I would also like to find someone who can serve as my solicitor general, but I am not sure who would be suited to the position," Elizabeth thought out loud. "It would have to be someone who either lives in Navarre already or could move here without reserve, as well as knows the ins and outs of court life. The problem is everyone I know who could handle the position is already involved in other courts."

There was silence in the room as Elizabeth looked at Luis, who was looking at his grandfather, Charles. After a few minutes, Charles spoke. "What about John Oldenburg, the former Crown Prince of Denmark?"

Elizabeth looked at Juana for a response.

"John is currently residing in Portugal on the yearly income that his wife receives as an Infanta, but I know he misses court life and resents having to live off his wife," Juana informed her.

"But is he a risk to my crown here, Aunt Juana?" Elizabeth asked. "I don't know him, but I trust your judgement of the situation."

"No, he wouldn't be. I will speak with him if you like."

"Fine. Summon him to Navarre," Elizabeth commanded. Luis looked at his wife. He'd never heard her use that tone before, but thought she sounded like a true Queen in doing so.

"Charles, doesn't our barrister have a younger brother who is also in the field of law?" Juana asked.

Charles looked at his mother, confused for a moment, then answered her, "Yes, he does, I believe. Miguel is his name, I think."

"Elizabeth, if you agree, we can send Miguel here to serve as your Lord Privy Seal until you can develop a relationship with someone of your own choosing. It's never easy to find a law man who is honest and just in his suggestions, but that is just what you need," Juana explained. "The de las Torres family has served me since I became Queen. His father was my first, and now his elder brother holds that place in Castile and Aragon. Miguel will serve you well, and if you like, and he agrees, he will be more than able to stay here."

Elizabeth looked at Luis, who just smiled at her. "If he agrees, then I will make him the Count of Viguera," Elizabeth said. "It is a larger land holding in the nation that has a suitable income for a man who would be my Lord Privy Seal." Elizabeth looked at the papers before her. All of her council seats were filled, but she had seven titles that were previously filled still to manage. She rubbed her forehead in thought, and her husband looked at the notes she had made.

"My love, don't worry about filling vacant titles," he said, somehow reading her thoughts on the matter. "Those will come in time as you find men or women you wish to reward with lands and titles."

Women?" Elizabeth said, questioningly. The idea had never occurred to her that she could bestow a title upon a woman, in her own right. The thought entered her mind that she had heard of her father doing such a thing, and that was in England, where men were strongly preferred. Her brother had also ennobled Lady Catherine Brandon Grey recently, as well. "I want to make Sancha the Viscountess of Narbonne," she said after a few moments. "Without her, I wouldn't have stayed sane during your long absence Luis." He nodded in agreement with his wife. Sancha had been a true friend to her, he knew, as Alexandre had been to him.

"Then do so, sweetheart," Luis encouraged her.

Elizabeth did just that, writing Sancha's name in her notes. She looked at her list again and then closed the book she had been keeping these papers in. "I think that should do it for now."

"Then shall we have the servants prepare dinner?" Juana suggested.

"Yes, of course."

The four rose from their seats and left the room. Luis put his arm around his wife, protectively. He knew she was overwhelmed by all of the politics, but she had handled herself as a true Queen would have and for that, he was proud of her.

* * *

 **July 25, 1554**

 ** **Palace of Pamplona, Pamplona, Navarre****

 ** **Infanta Catarina, Duchess of Franco's Bedchamber****

Catarina was relieved to be in a palace again and not on a battle raged campground. She was finally comfortable in her own suite of rooms, thanks to her aunt, Elizabeth. However, she also hated that her room was right next to her husband. She wanted to be far away from him as possible. His infidelity had angered her so and all she cared for now was the unborn child that was resting in her womb. In just six months, she would be a mother.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at her door.

Catarina looked up.

"You may come in." she said.

Queen Juana walked in. Immediately, Catarina sank into a deep curtsy.

"Your Majesty." she said.

Juana smiled.

"Rise, my dear. I have come to see how you were settling in." she said.

Catarina nodded.

"These rooms are very comfortable. I thank you and the Emperor and my aunt, Queen Elizabeth for your hospitality. I shall enjoy the time here, until I return to Sada Palace in Aragon after my aunt's coronation." she said.

Juana nodded.

"Very well, however, there is a visitor here to see you.' she said.

Catarina looked confused.

"To see me?" she asked.

Juana looked behind her.

"Come in, dear." she said.

Suddenly, to Catarina's shock, her mother walked in and smiled at her daughter.

Catarina had tears in her eyes.

" _Mamae!"_ she cried as she hugged her mother.

Mary hugged her daughter.

"My darling. Oh, my precious child." she said.

Juana smiled.

"I will leave you two alone now." she said, as she left the room.

Mary let her daughter go and caressed Catarina's face.

"In these months away from me, you have become a woman. A woman that I am proud to call my daughter. Please tell me of your life in Spain. Your marriage everything." she said.

Before she could speak, Catarina was hit with a dizzy spell. Mary took a hold of her.

"Sweetheart, are you ill? I pray you sit down and I will have a physician to tend to you." she said, as she sat Catarina down on her bed.

Catarina shook her head.

"No, I am fine. It is expected that I feel dizzy. Especially in my condition." she said.

Mary looked at her daughter and Catarina smiled at her mother.

Mary hugged her daughter.

"Are you saying I will be a grandmother?" she asked.

Catarina smiled and nodded.

"In six months. I should love if you are here by my side as I prepare for my most dangerous part in life as a woman." she said.

Mary smiled.

"I will not make a false promise to you, sweetheart. However, I will try to be by your side. I am certain that my cousin, The Duke, is happy about your condition, is he not?" she asked.

Catarina's face turned to a frown ant the mention of her unfaithful husband. Mary noticed the change in her daughter's attitude.

"Sweetheart, is everything alright with Juan? You seem angry." she said.

Catarina sighed and looked out her window.

"Has Father always been faithful to you?" she asked.

Mary nodded.

"Yes. I have been very fortunate in that regard. Oh, my dear. Has Juan taken a mistress?" she asked.

Catarina looked at her mother and nodded before having tears develop in her eyes.

"Oh, _Mamae._ It is all my fault. I shouldn't have let myself fall in love with him." she said, before bursting into tears.

Mary stood up and hugged her sobbing pregnant daughter.

"Shh, it is alright. mother is here. I am so sorry, my dear. I want to protect you from this heartache." she said.

Catarina held her mother and continued to cry.

Suddenly, Catarina's doors opened and Juan stepped inside. When he saw his cousin/mother-in-law, he bowed.

"Your Majesty, I pray that your journey was peaceful." he said.

Mary nodded curtly.

"I did. I think my daughter needs some rest. Would you mind escorting me to my rooms, please?" she asked.

Juan nodded and walked out of the room.

Mary smiled at Catarina.

"Lie down, my darling. I will check on you later." she said, as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Mary walked out of the room with Juan and when her daughter's bedroom door was closed, she openly glared at him.

"You've been married to my daughter for several months and this is what you do?" she asked.

Juan sighed.

"Your Majesty, I love Catarina, but I was at war. I didn't know if I would live or die. Most soldiers who have wives have a mistress at the campground. You must understand." he said.

Mary shook her head.

"No, soldiers are virtuous protectors. Bedding whores is a choice. If you believe that, then you do not love my daughter." she said, in anger.

Juan suddenly sank down to his knees and began to cry. Mary was shocked and compassion filled her heart.

"Why are you crying?" she gently asked.

Juan looked at his wife's mother.

"I haven't had someone show me such beautiful and genuine love, unless it was my mother. She never thought of me as a disappointment or said anything terrible to me." he said.

Mary knelt down.

"I know you loved your mother and she loved you, but it is not your fault that she died. She was very ill. You must allow yourself to heal. Are you truly remorseful about your infidelity?" she asked.

Juan nodded his head.

"I cannot promise that it will never happen again, but I will do my best to respect her. I love your daughter, Your Majesty and I am truly sorry." he said.

It was at that moment, despite the fact that a promise of faithfulness was impossible to make, Mary decided to help her son-in-law, at least for the sake of her unborn grandchild.

* * *

 **30 July 1554**  
 **Pamplona, Navarre**

Elizabeth was listening to the instructions that Juana was giving her concerning the anointment that would happen during her coronation in two days. She had only attended one coronation before, and that was her brother, King Henry IX of England. She did not remember all of the details, and was grateful that Queen Juana was there to help her through it.

They had spent the morning discussing the procession from the palace to the church where she would finally be crowed Queen of Navarre. That was relatively easy enough once the order was decided. Elizabeth felt confident that the processional would not be a problem. Once she was in the church, she knew she had to kneel at the steps before the throne and the Archbishop would offer a prayer before she was to rise and take her place upon the throne. Then he would anoint her with the holy oils and proclaim her Queen by placing the crown on her head and giving her the ring of Navarre and the scepter.

As Queen Juana was explaining the anointment process, there was a low commotion in the entry way of the palace, but Elizabeth couldn't make out what was happening. She had just turned her attention back to the aged Queen when a guard entered the room and whispered something to her husband, Luis. Luis looked at the guard and then at his wife, before walking over to where the two women stood.

"Sweetheart, the guard said that Isabella is here and wishes to speak with you," he informed Elizabeth.

"Isabella?" Elizabeth questioned.

Luis nodded and then added, "I wouldn't have interrupted you, but he said she looked like she had been crying."

Elizabeth looked at Queen Juana, who sighed. "I will see to her. Please excuse me," Elizabeth said.

She walked into the entry way and Isabella was indeed sitting there in one of the high-backed chairs. She looked a mess, Elizabeth assumed it was from travelling all this way, and it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Isabella?" Elizabeth said, acknowledging her oldest sister. Isabella looked up and stood, then bowed to Elizabeth.

"Your Majesty," Isabella said.

"Rise sister," Elizabeth commanded, and as Isabella did so, she hugged her older sister. "Tell me, why have you come here and why are you so upset?"

Isabella looked around at the guards standing at their posts. "Is there somewhere we can speak in private?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said, taking Isabella's hand and leading her into the library, which was two doors away. "Please, sit down and tell me what's wrong."

Isabella sat on one of the lounges in the center of the room. "I didn't know what else to do, Elizabeth. They came from Portugal to collect my Maria. She's too young to leave me just yet. She is only fourteen. I have to admit, I lashed out at the gentleman, but I have written a letter of apology, explaining my behavior," Isabella said, tears falling from her eyes again. "I've just lost my husband, less than a year ago, and I don't want her to leave so soon. My children are all I have now. Is there anything you could possibly do to delay her leaving for another year, or even another six months?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, as she moved to hug her sister again. Isabella was not here to cause problems. She was here as a mother who didn't want to lose her daughter so soon. When she thought about her own daughter, she knew she wouldn't want to let her little Isabel go until the last possible minute. "Wait here for me, Isabella," Elizabeth instructed. "I will have to speak to Queen Juana, but I will see what can be done." Isabella nodded.

Elizabeth walked back into the room where Juana and Luis were waiting for her. "What does she mean by coming here without my permission, Elizabeth?" Juana asked.

"Aunt Juana," Elizabeth began in a low whisper, so others could not hear her, "she came because she feels that it is too soon for Maria to leave her. The girl hasn't been exposed to court life yet, and Isabella is worried that she may have some problems adjusting to the separation, on top of not knowing what is expected of her."

Juana sighed again. "This is why Portugal sent for her this soon, my dear. They want to teach her the ways of their court before her mother influences her any further."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Isabella is my sister. I do not want her to have these fears for her oldest daughter. It could set her into another frenzy," Elizabeth explained. "I would like to invite Isabella to stay with us here in Navarre for the next six months. I will make Maria one of my ladies and instruct her in proper court behavior, while giving her mother the chance to adjust to the coming separation."

"Elizabeth. . .," Juana began.

"No, Aunt Juana, I have made up my mind about this," Elizabeth interrupted. "She is my sister, after all. I know I can do this and that I can ensure a smooth transition for Maria, and perhaps, in the process, I can reassure Isabella that Maria will be fine in Portugal. Besides, Queen Mary is here, and I can speak to her as well and work out the arrangements. I think, since Mary just lost Catarina to a marriage, she will be more understanding."

"If you really think you can Elizabeth, then you have my blessing," Juana said, "and if Isabella manages to behave throughout the whole six months she is here with you, perhaps I will invite her to my court and lift her banishment."

Elizabeth smiled. "I think she would like that."

Elizabeth walked out of the room and back to the library, where Isabella was waiting for her.

"I have spoken to Queen Juana, sister," Elizabeth said. She could tell Isabella was holding her breath. "She agreed that it might be acceptable for you and your children to stay here in Navarre for the next six months, where Maria will become one of my ladies." Isabella's eyes lit up. "I will instruct her in the ways of court life and prepare her for her role as Queen Consort of Portugal, and that will give you time to adjust to the fact that she will be leaving for Portugal in February."

Isabella thought about the idea. On one hand she would still have to watch her daughter leave for Portugal, but not for another six months, which would give her more time with Maria. Perhaps, after the six-month time-frame was over, Maria wouldn't want to leave, and the betrothal could be cancelled. But if Maria wanted to leave, she could prepare herself for the loss of another child. This would also give her some time with her youngest sister and the two women might be able to have a real relationship for the first time in their lives.

"I agree," Isabella said. "When should I send for my children?"

"Go ahead and send for them now. They should be able to make it here in time for Lord Alexandre and Lady Jeanne's wedding in September, and Maria can help prepare the bride as one of her first duties." Elizabeth said. "I will have the servants prepare rooms for you and your children, Isabella. Welcome to Navarre!"

"Thank you, your Majesty," Isabella said, remembering that her little sister was now a Queen.

"I have to get back to the rehearsal now. Would you like to join me?" Elizabeth asked.

Isabella shook her head. "Thank you for the invitation, but I would prefer to wait here until my rooms are ready, if you don't mind. I must be a sight after travelling so far."

Elizabeth nodded. "I will tell the servants to fetch you from here when they have your rooms ready. I will see you at dinner." She hugged her sister and then went back to tell Queen Juana how politely Isabella had behaved and how she had agreed to the plan. Elizabeth hope this was a new beginning for her sister, she wished for it with all her heart.

* * *

 **31 July 1554**  
 **The Throne Room of the Palace in Pamplona, Navarre**

Queen Elizabeth sat on the throne in her newly acquired palace looking at the lords and ladies of the court who had gathered at her summons. Today, the day before her coronation, she was accepting the allegiance of her new subjects, bestowing letters of nobility, and announcing her council, among other things. The Count of Foix, Lord Anthony de Foix, and the Count of Candale, Lord Gaston Vela, had already sworn their fealty to her, and were now standing in the wings of the room, waiting to greet their new comrades, as was their duty. Her husband, Luis, was seated at her side, upon the throne meant for the consort of Navarre. Luis had already received his new title as the Duke of Najera. Now, she was waiting for the herald to announce the men and women who would be created as Nobles in her court.

"Lord James Brandon," the herald announced, tapping his staff twice. James walked in with all of the dignity she would expect from a son of her Uncle, Charles Brandon, the late Duke of Suffolk in England. As he approached the throne, he bowed and then knelt in front of her. Luis rose and began to read the appointment, "Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth of Navarre, hereby today, the thirty-first of July in the year of our Lord, 1554, creates Lord James Brandon as the Duke of Beaumont, bequeathing the title and lands accordingly, to him and his heirs from this day forth."

Elizabeth stood and was handed the circlet of nobility for the position, along with the letter that Luis had read, once it had been returned to its scroll. She walked to where James knelt and placed the circlet on his head, and handed him his letter. "Arise, Lord Beaumont," she said, and James stood. The Count of Candale placed the robes of his status on his shoulders, and Elizabeth kissed each cheek. "Join your peers, my lord," Elizabeth instructed as she waved her hand towards the Count of Foix. James took his place next to the two other gentlemen, and waited.

"Along with the Duke of Najera, who will be serving as my Lord Protector, and the Lord of Candale, serving as my Lord High Admiral, the new Lord of Beaumont will be joining my council as my Secretary Royal. He has come highly recommended for the position, as he currently is fluent in five languages and has excellent penmanship," Elizabeth announced to the other members of the court, who obligingly applauded.

"His Highness, John Oldenburg," the herald called. John followed the same protocol as James Brandon had before him. Luis read from another scroll, "Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth of Navarre, hereby today, the thirty-first of July in the year of our Lord, 1554, creates His Highness, John Oldenburg, as the Duke of Vendome, bequeathing the title and lands accordingly, to him and his heirs from this day forth."

Again, Elizabeth placed a circlet on the man's head and handed him the scroll, kissing each cheek. "Arise, Lord Vendome, and join your peers." With the wave of her hand, John rose and stood next to James Brandon to the side of the room. "It is my pleasure to announce that the Duke of Vendome will be serving as my solicitor general." There was more applause from the court.

The event went on with the creation of Miguel de las Torres as the Count of Viguera and as Lord Privy Seal, and Arturo Devila as the Viscount of Mille and the Master of the Horse. Once they had joined the men who had also received titles, Elizabeth stood and addressed her court.

"Alexandre Dumane," the herald announced. Alexandre, like those before him, entered the room, bowed to Elizabeth, then kneeled in front of her. "Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth of Navarre, hereby today, the thirty-first of July in the year of our Lord, 1554, creates Alexandre Dumane as the Duke of Lautrec, bequeathing the title and lands accordingly, to him and his heirs from this day forth," Luis read.

After Alexandre had received his robes, circlet and letter, he stepped to the side as the others had, but Elizabeth summoned him back to her side. "Ladies and gentlemen of the court, the Duke of Lautrec will also be serving as the controller of my household and on my council." The court applauded once again, but Elizabeth stopped them by holding up her hand. "There is more. It is also my great pleasure to announce the forthcoming marriage of the Duke to Lady Jeanne d'Albret, which will take place on the first of September." The court looked at Lady Jeanne, who had, only two months ago, been their Princess. Jeanne blushed at the announcement, but did her duty and stepped forward to take Alexandre's out-stretched hand. The court applauded, once the initial shock was over, and Alexandre kissed Lady Jeanne's hand.

"Now, I have two surprises, and I must apologize, because the recipients of these titles were unaware that they were to be honored today. The first, the Infante Juan, Duke of Franco, please step forward," Elizabeth commanded. Juan looked at his father and grandmother, who nodded to him. Luis came to stand beside his wife and read, "Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth of Navarre, hereby today, the thirty-first of July in the year of our Lord, 1554, creates the Infante Juan Habsburg, Duke of Franco, as the Count of Bigorre, bequeathing the title and lands accordingly, to him and his heirs from this day forth."

Elizabeth placed the circlet on Juan's head and handed him the letter scroll with his title. She kissed both of his cheeks and then bade him to rise and join his peers. "Infante, it is my honor to grant to you and your heirs this title in Navarre for your service during the recent war, as compensation for the injuries you sustained in battle, and for your willingness to serve the people of Navarre, in addition to your duties in Spain." The court applauded again.

Elizabeth nodded to the herald, who said, "Lady Sancha de Mendoza." Elizabeth looked behind her at Sancha, who was still serving as a lady-in-waiting. Sancha looked horrified, but did as she was told.

Luis read, "Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth of Navarre, hereby today, the thirty-first of July in the year of our Lord, 1554, creates Lady Sancha de Mendoza as the Viscountess of Narbonne, bequeathing the title and lands accordingly, to her and her heirs from this day forth."

Elizabeth placed the circlet on her dear friend's head and handed her the scroll. Sancha rose and Elizabeth kissed both of her cheeks, as Lord Vela placed the robes on her shoulders. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at Elizabeth. "Thank you, your Majesty," Sancha said, with a curtsey.

"It is I who should be thanking you Sancha, for your companionship and service during these long months since you arrived in Castile. I couldn't have made it through them without your friendship and loyalty," Elizabeth said, honestly.

Elizabeth turned to her court. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the new nobility of Navarre and your new council members." The court applauded, generously, but not everyone among them were happy about the new appointments. Elizabeth was not aware that day, but trouble was coming, and it was coming soon.

 _A/N I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! It took awhile, but it is finally done and chapter 39 is already in the works. Now, Elizabeth is Queen and her coronation is coming up. If you have any question on any characters, please message me and I will answer any questions you have about them. we will be seeing new things very soon and you may all be surprised. Please Read and Review! Chapter 39 should be up within the week!_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 _Well, this was hard work, but here it is. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter and will review. I love when you guys message me and tell me what you think about the story. I don't want to babble, but we will see a young woman become Queen of a nation she is still learning about, a highborn woman will marry someone lower in rank than herself and we will see most of the Royal Family. Please Read and Review and enjoy Chapter 39!_

 **July 31, 1554**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Lady Catherine Grey, Marchioness of Pembroke's Bedchamber**

Catherine was lying in bed with Adrian Stokes, her Master of the Horse. He had snuck up to her rooms and after a round of passionate lovemaking, they were cuddling. Catherine has been a widow now for almost a year and she was very happy again. She had been a widow for nearly a year and though she was a religious woman, she couldn't resist Adrian's touch and needed his carnal love when she could.

Adrian looked towards the window.

"Dawn is approaching now, I must return to the servant's quarters." he said.

Catherine sighed.

"I hate that we are sneaking like this. I love you so and I wish I could show you more." she said.

Adrian smiled.

"My love, your place is in the palace. Mine isn't. It's how you were born." he said.

Catherine nodded.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Catherine looked up, frantically.

"Who is there?" she asked, in a pretend sleepy voice.

Her brother, Charles Brandon, answered.

"It's Charles. May I see you, sister?" he asked.

Catherine looked at Adrian for him to hide, so Adrian hid behind the curtains, while Catherine put her nightgown back on and put her robe rover that.

"Come in, Charles." she said.

Charles walked in.

"I am sorry to disturb you sister, but we need to talk about my son." he said.

Catherine looked concerned.

"Is little Henry alright?" she asked.

Charles nodded his head.

"He is fine. In fact, he may have a new betrothal." he said.

Catherine smiled.

"Excellent, I'll pour us some wine. Tell me about the potential bride." she said.

Charles smiled.

"She is Princess Karolina, the youngest daughter of the King of Poland." he said.

Catherine turned, in shock.

"A royal Princess for little Hal? He will have more prestige than the Duke of Norfolk." she laughed.

Charles nodded.

"It was the King's idea. Karolina is the youngest daughter. An English Duke would suit her well." he said.

Catherine smiled.

"I pray I live long enough to see that wedding. I know our Father wishes he did, God rest his soul." she said.

Charles nodded.

"Also, Mary's pregnancy is progressing well." he said.

Catherine smiled.

"I am glad, brother. Two years of marriage and she will be giving birth to your second child." she said.

Charles sighed.

"This may sound weird, but I crave a daughter who looks just like her beautiful mother." he said.

Catherine nodded.

"In time, but another son would do you good." she said.

Charles looked at his older sister.

"I will take whatever God gives me and Mary." he said.

He looked at his sister and despite her age, she was rather attractive, she was wealthy and she had more land than some of the nobles.

Charles smiled.

"Sister, maybe you should think about getting married again." he said.

Catherine looked at her brother, as if he were crazy.

"Charles, I will be thirty-nine years old in two months time. What use am I to any man?" she asked.

Charles looked at her, with sadness. Catherine had suffered the most out of the Brandon children and now she was in a point in life where she could make her own choices, but she was denying her self-worth.

"I will make inquiries within the Court for you sister. Goodnight." he said, as he kissed her cheek.

Catherine sighed. The one man she wanted, she couldn't have.

Adrian sat next to her.

"You're wrong, you know." he said.

Catherine looked at him, in confusion.

"What about?" she asked.

He kissed her.

"I want you. If I could marry you, I would." he said.

Catherine smiled. She had given twenty years to a man who didn't deserve her. Didn't she deserve to be happy on her own?

* * *

 **Prince Edward, Duke of York's Bedchamber**

Edward was praying at the altar. He loved being back at Court, but was looking forward to returning to his estate in York. Now nearly seventeen years old, he was truly a handsome young man. He didn't wish to marry anyone, but he was well-loved in York for his acts of charity. He was well loved all through England. He was called the "Golden Prince", since the people saw him more and loved him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

Edward looked up.

"Come in." he said.

Suddenly, his brother, Prince Owen and sister Princess Eleanor walked in.

Eleanor hugged her older brother and Owen patted him on the back gently. At fifteen and eleven respectively, Owen and Eleanor were the closest to Edward, now that Matilda was in Sweden, William was holding Court in Wales and little Margaret was still in the nursery.

Edward smiled at them.

"I am happy to see you both. How are your Italian lessons going?" he asked.

Eleanor smiled.

"My lessons are wonderful." she said.

Owen frowned.

"I hate my lessons. I wish Princess Lucrezia could just learn English. I bet she isn't even beautiful." he said.

Edward shook his head.

"I wouldn't say that. She's only thirteen years old, but I have hard that hardly can rival her beauty in all of Italy." he said.

Owen rolled his eyes.

"Please. I am only marrying her, because Father said I had to. The only good thing that I guess will come out of it is that Eleanor will be in Naples with me." he said.

Edward sighed.

"Naples is a very important Kingdom and is backed by Spain. This marriage isn't anything to scoff at." he said.

Eleanor nodded.

"Besides, the King and Queen of Naples are distant cousins of Father's. I am sure they will be kind to us.' she said.

Owen rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean we will be happy. How do I know Princess Lucrezia isn't a hunchback or look like a dwarf?" he asked.

Edward shook his head.

"I am sure she is beautiful, but you mustn't dwell on that. Her beauty may fade with age and children and you must at least be kind to her." he said.

Eleanor nodded.

"Eddie is right. Look at Mother and Father. He still loves her." she said.

Owen looked at his younger sister.

"You can't talk. What if Prince Giovanni looks like a leper?" he asked.

Eleanor frowned.

"I will be kind to him. It's my duty as the future Queen of Naples. I am not unkind like you." she said.

Edward stopped them from arguing.

"Both of you stop. You are focused on how the Prince and Princess will look, but you aren't wondering about their piety or their generosity or their intellect." he said, slightly disappointed in his younger siblings.

Eleanor, who hated seeing her siblings upset, touched Edward's arm.

"I am sorry, Eddie. I hope Owen and I didn't upset you." she said.

Edward shook his head.

'Of course not. I know you both will be happy in your marriages." he said.

Owen approached his brother.

"Edward, Princess Lucrezia has sisters. Why don't you marry one of them and all three of us will be in Italy together. I believer she has a sister named Maria, who is about nine years old. You won't have to wait long." he said.

Edward shook his head.

"No, dear brother. I want to live a chaste life. No wife or children for me. I want to spend my life serving God." he said.

Owen and Eleanor nodded their heads. They knew what their life was going to be, but they weren't guaranteed happiness, but they hope their sweet brother was going to be happy, even if they weren't.

* * *

 **Royal Palace of Caserta, Naples, Italy**

 **Queen Adriana of Naples' Private Chambers**

Adriana was in her study, sewing, while watching her children, with pride. As a Queen Consort, she couldn't play much part in politics, but all of Naples knew that it was her marriage to the King that kept them safe. As a daughter of the Holy Roman Emperor and a granddaughter of the Queen, Adriana was needed , or France would invade and the Royal Family could be overthrown.

Adriana looked at her children and smiled. The eldest, Prince Giovanni, was now fifteen years old and was becoming very handsome, despite his terrible temper. He prayed daily, but Adriana worried about his horrific anger spells. They were sporadic, but not often. Other than his anger, Giovanni was a true Renaissance Prince. He was fluent in several languages, loved to look nice and Since he would have his own Court soon, he loved to have fun. He had a very close relationship with his mother and with his younger siblings, especially Princess Lucrezia.

Princess Lucrezia was the beauty in her family. She had a natural true grace to her. Her long brown hair had tints of red in it, her complexion was light in color and her figure was beginning to blossom. Despite her beauty, she was also pious. She was also excited about her marriage to Prince Owen Tudor and that she would never have to leave Italy. At thirteen years of age, she was also very wise. Many knew that she would be one of the few female advisors to her brother, the future King.

The third Princess of Naples, Princess Maria, was only nine years old, but her personality was very profound. She was pious, kind, placid and very religious. She was in contract to be betrothed and Adriana was hoping to have her marry close to Italy as well. With her brown hair and blue eyes, Maria would be beautiful herself, but she was destined to be a Royal Duchess or a Queen.

Little Princess of Angela of Naples was another child that was showing signs of a bad temper, but more mild than her elder brother. Adriana felt that this particular daughter was better suited for a religious life. While she was sweet, she was also prone to anger. Her hair matched her personality, being a light brown but looking more red. Her lovely hazel eyes were her true beauty and could rival that of a lioness.

The second Prince Alfonso was a prize to his parent after the birth of three consecutive daughters. He was sweet and placid and loving. He was the apple of his mother's eye and he clung to her and his sisters. His light brown hair and light colored eyes made him very handsome, even at just four years old.

The youngest in the family, little Princess Isabella, was barley two years old, but she was proving to be very pretty. Now walking and beginning to talk, she was the apple of her father's eye, just like her sister Lucrezia. Her light brown hair and blue eyes made her identical to her mother.

Giovanni rolled his eyes.

"Mother, why can't we go to the Country? I prefer the smaller houses." he said.

Before Adriana could answer, Lucrezia spoke up.

"Brother, we have to remain at Court. Spain is at war still." she said.

Adriana smiled at her eldest daughter.

"Your sister is right, Giovanni. The Palace is where we are safe. God forbid that we are invaded, I will take you all into sanctuary. You all must be patient." she said.

Suddenly, King Alfonso and his mother, Dowager Queen Catherine, walked in and embraced everyone.

Alfonso smiled at his wife.

"Sweetheart, I am so happy. I just have to wait for my sister to arrive. It is regarding her." she said.

Suddenly, one of Alfonso's younger siblings, Princess Giovanna, walked in. Princess Giovanna was a very beautiful woman and was very intelligent and pious. At twenty-nine years old, she was already a widow with no children. After 8 years of marriage in her marriage, she never bore any children and was never pregnant, despite having regular courses. She had long, thick brown hair and hazel green eyes and was always modestly dressed. Since her husband's death, she had resided with her mother and her younger sister, Princess Christina, who was only fifteen years old.

Giovanna hugged her mother and bowed to Alfonso.

"You wanted to see me, Brother?" she asked.

Alfonso smiled and nodded.

"Yes I did. How would you feel if I told you that I may have found you a new husband?" he asked.

Giovanna looked at her brother and then turned away, with tears in her eyes.

"Brother, why do you wish to humiliate me? You know I cannot bear children. I prayed all through my marriage and made pilgrimages and I never even suspected I was with child. Every month i hoped to be with child and it never happened. What man would want me?" she asked.

Adriana looked at her husband. She was fond of all of Alfonso's siblings and Giovanna had been by her side by all of her children's births and she knew it was her dear desire to provide an heir for her husband, before his unfortunate death.

"Alfonso, who is this man you speak of? Is he in the Court?" she asked.

Alfonso shook his head.

"No. His name is Diego de Mendoza and he is the Duke of the Infantado." he said.

Adriana looked at her husband, in shock.

"My niece's widower? My niece hasn't even been dead a year yet." she said, getting very defensive.

Alfonso held up his hands.

"Sweetheart, Maria died nine months ago. Besides he already has an heir and he also has a young daughter, who really needs a mother. Plus, Giovanna will have wealth, prestige and a place in the Spanish Court." he said.

Before Adriana could say anything, Giovanna turned around to them.

"How old is the little girl?" she said.

Alfonso looked at his sister.

"I believe she is about five years old." he said.

Dowager Queen Catherine looked at her daughter.

"Sweetheart, are you actually considering this marriage? You may not bear any children again." she said.

Giovanna nodded her head.

"That is true I believe I am barren. However, that little girl in Spain needs a mother. Alfonso, if the Duke will have me, I will be honored to be his wife, but I only ask that he complete his year of mourning first." she said.

Alfonso smiled.

"I am sure he won't mind. Your dowry will consist of fifty thousand crown and an equal amount in jewels. We are wealthy and that amount hasn't even put a dent in the treasury. i want to make sure Spain knows that a Princess of Naples has her own wealth." he said.

Giovanna smiled at her older brother. Their father, the late King Frederico of Naples, was more frugal and didn't spend much n his daughter's dowries. Their younger sister, Beatrice, Princess of Andorra, only had a dowry of three thousand crowns. If it wasn't for the fact that she was beautiful and the new Prince needed an heir, she never would have married him.

"Thank you, Alfonso. I will do my best to represent Naples in the Spanish Court. Also, it will be great to finally meet our grandmother, Queen Juana." she said.

Alfonso smiled. Ever since they were children, his sister had always tried to live up to the reputation of their grandmother, Queen Juana and their great-grandmother, Queen Isabella of Castile. He hoped this marriage would bring her happiness and maybe even have children this time around.

* * *

 **Stafford Castle, Stafford, England**

 **Lady Margaret Brandon, Countess of Stafford's Bedchamber**

Lady Margaret Brandon, now Marlowe, was lying in her bed, watching her new husband sleep. John was everything she had hoped for. Even though they had only been married for two weeks, he was her dream. She was relieved that finally, at age twenty-six, she finally had her husband and was a Countess.

Suddenly, John stirred and awoke to find his young auburn-haired wife looking at him and he smiled.

"Dear Margaret, why have you not called your ladies to dress you?" he asked.

She smiled slyly.

"Because of her activities last night, I do no want to dress. I want to lie here naked with my husband." she said, as she kissed his cheek.

John smiled.

"Is that what the nobility do? If it is, I do not mind." he said, with a chuckle.

Suddenly, Margaret began to kiss him passionately and John climbed on top of her and the two began to make love and Margaret began to moan. Before they could lose themselves in their lovemaking, there was a loud knocking on their door.

Margaret scratched John's back, as he continued. She moaned louder.

The knocking continued.

Margaret rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

The housekeeper spoke.

"I am so sorry to disturb you, My Lady. However, your sister, Lady Grey is here to see you." she said.

Margaret sighed and looked at John.

"I'm sorry, darling. I have to see her. I won't be long.' she said, with a kiss to his lips.

Margaret put on her nightgown and her robe and quickly descended down the stairs to see her sister. Catherine was pacing back and forth and Margaret knew that something was wrong.

'Sister, what is wrong? I didn't want to be disturbed. Not this soon after my marriage." she said, as she offered her sister a seat.

Catherine sighed.

"Maggie I know, but had to talk to someone. Preferably a woman." she said.

Margaret looked at her sister.

"What is the matter?" she asked.

Catherine sighed and looked at her younger sister.

"For several months now, I have been laying with my Master of the Horse." she said.

Margaret looked at her eldest sister, in shock.

"Catherine, have you gone mad? You have completely lost your mind." she said.

Catherine smiled.

"No. I have fallen in love. Adrian is the most kindest man I have ever known. Oh, I love him, Maggie. I really do. I have to marry him." she said.

Margaret shook her head.

"Cate, this is an infatuation. Give me one good reason you should marry him." she said.

Catherine sighed and placed her right on on her stomach. Margaret looked at her eldest sister, in shock.

"You aren't" she said.

Catherine sighed.

"I missed my monthly bleeding. I won't say anything until I miss another." she said.

Margaret nodded her head.

"Consult the King. We don't need another scandal." she said simply.

Catherine nodded, hugged her sister and left her sister's home.

* * *

 **1 August 1554**  
 **Pamplona, Navarre**

The church was nearly silent as the people of Navarre waited for the arrival of their new Queen, Elizabeth I, who was being officially crowned. Those who were personally invited by the crown were in the front of the cathedral, followed by members of the nobility of Navarre, then nobles from other nations that were joining them. After the nobles, the merchant class citizens of Navarre were seated, and finally, the others who have gathered to witness the event. Everyone was dressed in their finest clothes, including the children, and many were eagerly awaiting the parties that would follow the coronation ceremony. There would be a coronation ball held at the palace for the upper classes of society, but in the villages around the nation, other gatherings would occur. The streets of Pamplona would be full of festivities for three days following the ceremony, with food and beer and wine, along with trinkets for the children. Navarre had never seen such a wonder of celebrations before in its history, and it was all in honor of the young, new Queen.

Elizabeth sat in the room that was assigned for her preparation. Although such things were usually accomplished at the palace, with the recent events and the way she ascended to the throne, the guards thought it best that she not parade through the streets in order to ensure her safety. Though most of the people of Navarre were indifferent to who their Queen was, some were still loyal to the d'Albret family and revolution was not unheard of to try and restore the old regime to the throne. Elizabeth was well aware that her life, and that of her husband and daughter, was in danger, but she was the daughter of Katherine of Aragon and she was determined to see her duty as Queen come to pass, regardless of her personal safety. It was expected, and it was her mother who taught her that her own comforts and security were of little matter when it came to ruling a nation. As these thoughts passed through her head, she clutched the rosary that her mother had given her when she left England to become Luis' wife and the Princess of Asturias.

She was pulled out of her thoughts of her mother by a knock at the door.

"Enter," she commanded.

Queen Juana walked into the room with Queen Mary of Portugal and Isabella in tow. Elizabeth embraced the three women and smiled. There was little need for formality, as they were secluded from prying eyes and these women were her family.

"Luis and Isabel are seated in the viewing room," Queen Juana informed her, "and they said to tell you that it will be fine. Luis wanted me to remind you to breathe." The older woman chuckled at the idea that a Queen would forget something that important, but she said it despite her thoughts as it was a message from her great-grandson to his wife.

"As if I would forget that," Elizabeth said, laughing. It made her feel better though, knowing that Luis would be in the room, despite the fact that he would be hidden from her.

Mary took her younger sister's hands in hers and kissed them. "You will be fine," she assured Elizabeth. "I remember my own coronation as Queen of Portugal. I was a nervous wreck. But I got through it and so will you." Elizabeth smiled at her sister and nodded.

"I have something for you, Elizabeth," Isabella said calmly. "Our mother gave me this on the day I left England for Portugal all those years ago and I think she would want you to have it now." Isabella produced a handkerchief from her sleeve and handed it to Elizabeth, who looked at the object in wonder. "She told me that it once belonged to her mother, Isabella, and that she had this with her on the battlefield at Granada."

Juana looked at the handkerchief and smiled. "She did. She had this made when she announced her pregnancy with my beloved little sister, your mother, and carried it with her throughout her pregnancy, as it was blessed by the Pope."

Elizabeth kissed it and tucked it into her own sleeve. It made it feel closer to her mother to have this with her. "Thank you, Isabella," Elizabeth said, kissing her sister on both cheeks. "It means a lot to have this part of Mother with me today, and our Grandmother."

Another knock at the door interrupted their conversation. "Enter," Elizabeth commanded again.

One of the bishops walked into the room and announced that it was time for the ceremony to begin. Elizabeth nodded, and the man left, closing the door behind him.

"We will take our places in the Cathedral," Queen Juana announced, and with a final round of affection, the three older women left while Elizabeth gathered her thoughts, straightened her robes, and prayed. Then she rose and walked to the door, knowing that once she stepped through it, her life would change forever.

* * *

Everyone in the Cathedral rose to await the entrance of the Queen. Three sharp and loud taps announced the beginning of the coronation.

"Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First, Princess of Asturias, daughter of the late King Henry the Eighth of England and Queen Katherine, granddaughter of the late King Ferdinand of Aragon and Queen Isabella of Castile, and rightful ruler of the Kingdom of Navarre," the herald announced.

The large doors opened and revealed their new Queen, dressed in her coronation robes of gold and red. The attendees marveled at how splendid she looked as Elizabeth began the long, silent walk to the throne that awaited her. As she arrived at the steps leading up to her throne, she knelt, and the Archbishop of Pamplona prayed for her long life, wisdom in her rule, and that she would be the just and kind ruler that the people of Navarre deserved.

After the prayer was concluded, the Archbishop took her hand and led her to her throne, where Elizabeth sat, according to how they had practiced. He anointed her as Queen of Navarre with the holy oils, then waited for the people to say "Amen". The crown of Navarre was placed on her head. It was quite heavy, as she had been warned, but it was not unexpected. He then handed her the scepter and orb and stood to the side, waiting for her signal to proceed. Elizabeth closed her eyes and then gave a slight nod.

"Rulers of Europe, my lords and ladies, and good people of the kingdom of Navarre," the Archbishop began, "I present to you, your Queen, Elizabeth the First, Queen of Navarre and Princess of Asturias, anointed by the grace of God to rule this nation. Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!" the people exclaimed.

Elizabeth sat on her throne and waited for the nobles of Navarre to come and swear their allegiance to her. One by one they knelt in front of her, took her hand, and swore to be faithful and obedient subjects to her for as long as she reigned. After the nobles had all sworn their oath to her, it was time for Lady Jeanne to do so as well. Elizabeth wasn't sure why, but this made her nervous.

Jeanne stepped up to the throne where Elizabeth sat and knelt. She swore to be a dutiful and faithful subject to Elizabeth, and thanked Elizabeth for sparing her life after the rebellion, asking for her forgiveness in any previous wrongdoing. Elizabeth freely forgave the young woman and declared that any atrocities that were committed by Jeanne previously were forgiven. It was here that Elizabeth stood and addressed her people for the first time as their anointed Queen.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Navarre," she began in a clear tone, "this young woman, Lady Jeanne d'Albret, has come and asked for, and has been granted, our pardon for the sins of the past. From this day forward, she is to be considered a noblewoman of Navarre. In a month, she will be married to Lord Alexandre Dumane, the Duke of Lautrec, and will be given all accordances due a woman of her status. She will NOT be harmed by anyone in this realm."

The people of Navarre applauded loudly at this announcement. Many of them, though loyal to their new Queen, did not want their former Princess to be harmed, despite her reduction of status. However, there were a few who scoffed at the announcement silently, thinking that Jeanne should be on the throne and not this usurper, Elizabeth. The new Queen was unaware of their thoughts and the plans that were in the works to restore Jeanne to the throne. To Elizabeth, the applause was a small victory.

Elizabeth bid Jeanne to rise and embraced her. Once the formalities were over, Elizabeth began her walk down the aisle, where only hours before, she had entered the cathedral as their Queen, but now, she was there anointed Queen and it was official. The House of Trastamara once again was on the throne of Navarre, and there it was certain it would stay . . . or at least they hoped.

* * *

 **1 August 1554**  
 **Pamplona, Navarre**

The ball room of the palace had been splendidly decorated with flowers and garlands. The servants had worked endlessly for days getting the room just right for the coronation ball. The tables were placed just right, and the food was almost ready when the guests started to arrive. The question on everyone's mind was whether or not any wars would start with the mixture of guests that had received invitations to the grand event.

Elizabeth had played with her daughter, Princess Isabel, for a while before she began to get ready for the ball. Her gown was red and gold, as her coronation robes had been, and she would be wearing the rubies that Luis had given her when she had Isabel. They were set in gold, so they would be a perfect match for her gown. She was wearing a smaller crown than the one she had placed on her head at her coronation earlier that day, and despite the fact that they were not new, the shoes she had chosen were the most comfortable pair she owned. This had been decided on purpose because she knew she would be obligated to dance with anyone who asked this night.

Her lady's maid had brought her a light snack of fruits and cheeses to tide her over until the feast was served at the ball, but she had to admit that the idea of food was not appetizing at this point. She knew the day had been a little much already, and her stomach had not settled down. She must have been more nervous than she realized.

A knock on her bedroom doors brought her out of her anxiety and back to what she was doing. "Enter," she commanded. She was getting used to saying that, especially today.

Luis walked in, holding a box. "Hello my love," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Luis," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Aren't you supposed to be dressing for tonight as well?"

"Yes," he replied, "but I have a gift for the new Queen of Navarre and wanted to give it to her in private."

"Oh," Elizabeth said, "did you now?" She flirted with her husband slightly.

This made him return her smile and he sat the box on her dressing table, taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply. Elizabeth broke free from the kiss after a few moments and giggled.

"Should an anointed Queen giggle like that?" Luis teased.

"As an anointed Queen," Elizabeth began, "I suppose I can giggle when and how I like."

"I suppose so."

"Now, what is this gift you have brought me?" She asked.

"It's in the box," Luis replied, nodding at the parcel he left on her table. "I hope you will consider wearing them tonight."

Elizabeth opened the box and found a bracelet of rubies, matching her necklace, as well as a ring that held the crest of the Trastamara family in its center.

"Oh Luis!" she exclaimed. "How beautiful!"

"Do you like them?"

"Of course I do. The bracelet matches the necklace you gave me when I had our daughter, and the ring, where did you get this? I know it's not new by the markings," Elizabeth said.

"Great-grandmother Juana gave it to me just moments ago," he told her. "It just arrived from the palace in Castile. She had it pulled from her personal jewels. It was her father's. She said he was wearing it the day that they captured Navarre and she thought it was appropriate that it return here now."

"My grandfather's ring," Elizabeth said softly, putting it on her index finger. It fit her perfectly, as if it had been made for her. "He must have worn this as a pinky ring," she mused.

"I think he did, on his right hand," Luis replied.

"Mother never spoke about him much," Elizabeth informed him. "She talked about Grandmother Isabella quite often, but her father was just there. He was never really mentioned."

"You'd have to ask Great-grandmother Juana about that," Luis said. "There was some history between them. I don't know exactly what the problem was but it had something to do with your mother's dowry for her marriage to your father."

"I see," Elizabeth replied.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter," Elizabeth commanded.

Her page opened the door and informed them that the guests were starting to arrive, and then he left. That was their signal to finish dressing for the ball, so Luis returned to his tasks, while Elizabeth slipped into her gown and summoned her ladies to do her hair.

* * *

The nobles of Navarre had gathered in the ball room. They were awaiting the arrival of Queen Elizabeth and King Luis. Other guests were being ushered into the receiving room, where they would be announced by the herald of Navarre, before being presented to the Queen and her family. Heads of state, their families, and their ambassadors were gathering and talking amongst themselves, some in hushed tones, which led to gossip.  
King Henry IX of England stood by a settee with his son, Prince Edward, Duke of York. They were talking about whether or not Mary, Queen of Scots would be in attendance in person, or if her over-protective grandmother, Dowager Queen Margaret, would have sent an entourage instead. Harry would have liked to catch a glimpse of his future daughter-in-law, but he realized with the entrance of Prince Arthur and Prince Victor that the young Scottish Queen was not here. He swallowed his disappointment and went to greet his cousins.

"Prince Arthur, Prince Victor," Harry said, approaching the two gentlemen and their party. "It is an honor to see you both again."

Both of the Scottish Princes bowed to the English King. "Your Majesty," Prince Arthur said, "the honor is all ours."

"How fairs my Aunt, the Dowager Queen? And my future daughter-in-law, her highness, Queen Mary?" Harry asked.

"They are both well in health and spirit, Your Grace," Arthur replied. "Who is this fine looking young man with you?"

"My son, Prince Edward, Duke of York," Harry responded, presenting his son to their cousins.

Prince Edward bowed to Prince Arthur, who responded in kind, then Prince Victor bowed to Edward, as was the custom. Edward and Arthur were both second sons, making them equal in status at events like these, but Arthur was the elder of the two, so he received the courtesy first. Victor was the third son, so Edward outranked him, despite his younger age. Edward was about to return the gesture when his attention wandered to a young girl who entered the room with her parents, he presumed. It was only at Harry's nudging that he remembered himself, and returned the bow with his apologies.

"Forgive me Prince Victor," Edward stated, "it was not a lack of respect that caused a delay in my responding, but the beauty of that young maiden who just entered the room."

Both Arthur and Victor turned to see the girl that Edward was infatuated with, recognizing her immediately. "It is a wonder that her parents were invited to the coronation and ball considering recent events," Arthur said to Harry.

"Who is she?" King Harry asked, inquisitively, wanting to know the identity of the girl who captured Edward's eye after he swore he would devote his life to God and not marry unless God gave him a sign that he should. Perhaps this girl would be seen as the sign Edward was waiting for and he would indeed find happiness if Harry could arrange it.

"That is Princess Elisabeth of France, daughter of King Henri II and Queen Catherine," Victor said.

Edward was shocked. That was his former betrothed? That was the girl whose father broke off their engagement because he wanted to see her marry better than the second son? Edward's face immediately fell in disappointment. She would never be his. Her father wouldn't permit it. He would always be just the second son of a King, and he would never be good enough for Princess Elisabeth Valois of France.

* * *

Princess Elisabeth Valois of France walked behind her parents into the receiving room. She was only nine, but her father wanted to show her off to the rest of Europe at this event, hoping for a match with some nation who would make her a Queen. She felt like a prize horse being auctioned off, but this was the way things were in Europe, and daughters, even Princesses, could not choose their own husbands. It just wasn't done.

Her father was conversing with some head of state and her mother was looking around the room. Elisabeth followed her mother's example until her eyes fell on a young man who had reddish-blonde hair and was quite handsome, talking with some older gentlemen. Catherine turned to say something to her eldest daughter, but stopped when she noticed Elisabeth's gaze. She stepped back to the young girl and corrected her behavior in hushed tones.

"Elisabeth, it is not polite or fitting for a girl of your station to stare at a young gentleman," Queen Catherine said, gently, knowing her words would embarrass her daughter.

"Who is he mother?"

"I don't know for certain, but since the man dressed in gold trim is wearing England's colors, I would guess that the older man is King Henry Tudor of England, and the gentleman dressed in green is Prince Arthur, Duke of Albany, that the boy you have your eye on is one of the three Princes of England. Since King Henry is here, I doubt that is Prince William, who was more than likely left regent with his mother. He looks too old to be Prince Owen, so I would dare to say that is Prince Edward, Duke of York," her mother reasoned.

"Was I not betrothed to him once?" Elisabeth asked.

"Yes, you were," Catherine replied. "Your father decided that the second son of England was not good enough for his first born Princess. He wanted a King for your husband, not a Duke."

Elisabeth rolled her eyes at her mother. Even at nine, she understood that not every Princess could marry a King. There were not enough nations in the world for that, much less in Europe.

* * *

Queen Mary of Portugal; Princess Isabella, Marchioness of Moya; and Queen Juana of Castile were discussing how wonderfully the coronation ceremony went amongst themselves and were unaware of the other guests who had entered the room since their conversation began. Queen Mary stiffened when she felt large, masculine hands cover her eyes, and Martim, her personal guard, stepped forward to protect his Queen, until Queen Juana motioned him away, obviously recognizing the man. Isabella stifled a giggle, seeing who it was.  
"I'll give you three chances to guess who I am," the man said firmly, "then I will throw you in the river with a bouquet of roses, both red and white."

Queen Mary relaxed. She would know that voice and the threat that accompanied it anywhere.

"Harry, you little devil!" Mary exclaimed at the sound of her older brother and then spun out of his grasp and turned to face him, curtseying politely, as Harry was a reigning monarch by birth and she held the status of a consort. He bid her rise and then took her hand and kissed it.

Isabella followed suit with her younger sister, giving her baby brother the respect that was due him. Harry's first reaction was to ignore her, but this was not the time or place for personal issues to be displayed. "Princess Isabella," he acknowledged his older sister, bidding her to rise also and kissing her hand. Harry turned to the older woman and bowed, "Queen Juana," he said.

The aged Queen looked at her nephew and smiled. She had never seen the man before her and this was their first meeting. "Your Majesty," Queen Juana said, "it is an honor to finally meet you, nephew."

King Harry responded, "The honor is mine, Your Grace," before kissing both of his Aunt's cheeks and whispering, "Aunt Juana." The older woman smiled. She understood court protocol, but she relished in family, and this man before her was the only surviving son of her beloved little sister, the late Queen Katherine of England, Catalina of Aragon. "And who is this?" Queen Juana questioned, noticing the young man standing behind her nephew.

"Your majesty, allow me to present my son, Prince Edward, Duke of York," Harry said, gesturing for Edward to step forward. The young man did so and bowed to the two queens in his presence, then kissed Princess Isabella's hand.

"No!" Mary exclaimed. "Edward can't be this grown up can he?"

"Apparently, he can," Harry said, chuckling at his sister's remark. "As can Catarina, who is married now, I believe?"

Mary smiled at the thought of her oldest daughter and then shuttered at the turn of recent events. "Yes, she is, to Queen Juana's grandson, the Duke of Franco. What about your children? We heard that Matilda was married and had twins. How are they fairing?"

"In all honesty, I am uncertain," Harry replied. "It's been some time since we heard from Matilda."

The conversation was interrupted by more guests arriving, and King Harry's eyes filled with tears, that he quickly hid, when he saw who it was that had entered the room.

* * *

Crown Princess Matilda of Sweden walked with her head held high, barely touching her husband's arm. Recent events in Sweden had left her slightly depressed about her husband's infidelity and the loss of their daughter. Crown Prince Eric Vasa was not the ideal husband, but he was next in line to the throne and therefore, she must play her part as a dutiful wife and accompany him on royal visits like this one, especially to welcome her Aunt Elizabeth to the throne as a new monarch. She was not looking forward to the event.

Eric had brought his wife with him, as instructed by his father, and promised to be on his best behavior while they were in Navarre. He knew Matilda was still grieving the loss of their daughter, but he had hoped that bringing her with him would cheer her some, especially when he learned that her father would be attending.

Although Matilda was present she was unaware of the fact that her father had noticed her. She was also still unaware that he was in the room himself, until he approached his daughter and placed a kind hand on her shoulder.

"Matilda," he said, softly.

"Yes?" She looked up at the voice that had called her name so informally. Tears swelled up in her eyes at the sight of her father and brother, and though she had been trained from a young age to never let her emotions show, a single tear fell as she felt his arms around her. It felt like forever since she had seen him, instead of just the three years since she left England for Sweden.

Eric watched as his wife embraced her father and felt a pain of jealousy rise up. He had seen his step-mother display such affection for his father, but Matilda had never displayed that type of emotion with him. Then again, he'd never given her any real reason to trust that he would not betray her. He began to contemplate what their life together would become if he could earn the trust that her father held.

"Father," Matilda said, after pulling from his embrace, "may I present my husband, Crown Prince Eric Vasa of Sweden."

Eric bowed to his father-in-law, respectfully, and was then presented to her brother, the Duke of York, who shook his hand and called him brother. He could see where Matilda got her love of family from almost immediately.

"Your highness," Harry began, addressing his son-in-law, "if you don't mind, I would like to steal my daughter back from you for a while. We have much to catch up on, and I would like to hear more about my grandchildren."

"By all means, Your Grace," Eric said, motioning for Matilda to go with her father and brother. Although it was not customary for a wife to leave her husband's side at events like these, he knew that her reputation was safe. No one would dare question her being in the company of her family.

As he watched her walk to one side of the room with her father, a woman caught his attention. She was older, and standing with a gentleman and younger girl. Their eyes met and she looked him over, then smiled. Eric made a mental note of her, but as he was about to introduce himself to the man he presumed to be her husband, the court herald announced that the presentations were about to begin.

The guests gathered their gifts for the new Queen of Navarre and waited for their individual summons to enter the ball room.

* * *

Queen Elizabeth of Navarre was seated on her throne with her husband beside her. Their daughter, Princess Isabel, was accompanied by her governess. The woman would take Isabel, along with the other children and their nannies, to the nursery once the presentations were made. Elizabeth knew there were many guests waiting to be received and motioned the herald to begin the announcements.

The staff tapped three times and he called, "Presenting her Royal Majesty, Queen Juana of Castile and Aragon." Queen Juana walked into the ballroom and towards the throne. In most cases, Elizabeth would be expected to offer a curtsey first, but this was her coronation ball and her kingdom, so it was Juana who did so first. "Your Majesty," the aged Queen said, curtseying to the newly anointed Queen of Navarre.

"Your Grace," Elizabeth acknowledged her quickly, bidding her to rise. "May I present my husband, King Luis of Navarre, and our daughter, Princess Isabel."

Juana gave a quick curtsey to her great-grandson and great-great granddaughter, and stepped aside to allow the next announcement after presenting her gift to Elizabeth, which was placed on the table by her page.

The staff tapped again and the herald announced, "Presenting his Imperial Highness, Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor and co-regent of Castile and Aragon."

Charles bowed to Elizabeth. She presented her family to him. Then her grandfather-in-law handed her page his gift, then joined his mother in the crowd of guests.

"Presenting his Royal Highness, the Infante Ferdinand, Archduke of Austria," the herald said. Ferdinand entered and followed suit with his mother and brother.

The herald went through the list of announcements that he had been given, with the order of presentation, including such guests as Dowager Queen Catherine of Naples, the King and Queen of France and their daughter, Prince Arthur and Prince Victor of Scotland and their wives, the Prince and Princess of Crete, the Prince and Princess of Andorra, the Duke and Duchess of Cleves, and the ambassadors from Poland, Hungary, Saxony, and Denmark. Elizabeth was beginning to wonder where her sister, Queen Mary was, when the herald began another announcement.

The herald tapped his staff three times. "Presenting their highnesses, Queen Mary of Portugal, King Henry IX of England, and Princess Isabella, Marchioness de Moya, accompanied by the Infante Juan and Infanta Catarina, Duke and Duchess of Franco, Prince Edward, Duke of York, and Crown Prince Eric and Crown Princess Matilda of Sweden." Juana had instructed the herald to save these announcements for last and to do them as a group. This was the first time in years that the children of the late King Henry VIII of England and Queen Katherine had been in the same place at the same time, and arranging it had been nothing short of a miracle for Juana. However, the aged queen was pleased when Harry informed her that he would personally attend, for Elizabeth's sake.

The room was silent as Elizabeth's family walked into the room and made their way to the throne, where their youngest sibling now sat as Queen of Navarre. Elizabeth was nearly in tears. She knew Mary and Isabella would be in attendance, but never dreamed that her only brother would be able to come. The group bowed and curtsied to the Queen, as appropriate.

Elizabeth defied protocol and stood from her throne to embrace her family one by one. She hugged Mary and Isabella, having seen them more recently. Then her niece, Catarina and her husband, the Infante Juan. Her nephew, Prince Edward, was next and she hugged him closely. Then she greeted her niece and her husband. "Matilda, how beautiful you've become," Elizabeth said. Matilda blushed and thanked her Aunt, who then hugged Prince Eric and welcomed him to the family. Finally, Elizabeth turned to her older brother and smiled before embracing him into a firm, but gentle hug. "Your Grace," she said.

"Your Majesty," Harry responded before he too broke with protocol and lifted his little sister off the ground to twirl her as he did when she was just a child. They both laughed as he put her back down. Elizabeth turned to the crowd and saw Queen Juana smiling like she had just inherited a new crown. It was then that Elizabeth realized that this was the older queen's doing, this little family reunion, and she was almost happier than she had ever been in her life at that very moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, my family," Elizabeth said, gesturing to the people behind her, as the crowd exploded with applause.

 _A/N I am sorry for the long wait, but I hope you all enjoy the Chapter and the next one to come. It will still take place at Queen Elizabeth's Coronation Ball. Please Read and Review! Chapter 40 is in the works!_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

( _This chapter is full of short scenes that happened during the coronation ball of Elizabeth I of Navarre. If anyone ends up confused, just remember that these things are all happening more or less at the same time, or over the course of the ball itself. They have been arranged as close to chronologically as possible when mixing characters within the same scene. As always, thank you all for reading and continuing to support the story!)_

 **1 August 1554**  
 **The Coronation Ball of Queen Elizabeth I of Navarre**  
 **Pamplona, Navarre**

Elizabeth and Luis joined their guests on the dance floor to lead the opening dance of the ball. If they were not impressed with their Queen yet, they would be after this. Elizabeth's mother, the late Queen Katherine, had ensured that all of her daughters knew the customary court dances to perfection. It was a skill that Elizabeth hated when she was younger, but was now grateful that her mother had insisted that she practice each one until they were all properly mastered. Following suit, the nobles of Navarre paired with their spouses or betrothed, and joined the Queen and King.

Seeing what was going on with the Queen and King, other guests began to join them on the floor, pairing up as appropriate. King Henri II of France asked his wife to dance, which would have been unusual in itself, were they at French Court, but here, it was expected. Charles asked his mother to accompany him, and Queen Juana accepted despite her age. She wanted to show this younger generation how it was done. Crown Prince Eric of Sweden and his wife, Crown Princess Matilda joined the others, as did the Scottish Princes with their wives.

King Henry IX of England looked around nervously. He had not danced with another woman since he married Queen Anne and was not quite certain what to do. However, seeing how uneasy her brother looked, Isabella slowly approached him and whispered, "Shall we little brother?" Harry was about to reject her, given his feelings towards her, but for this one night, he decided to put those feelings aside. "Certainly," he replied and the two joined the other guests on the dance floor, after all, no one would dare spread a rumor about the King of England dancing with his widowed sister.

The Infanta Catarina was talking with Lady Sancha near the throne when Juan's eyes fell on his wife. He knew she wouldn't dance, being with child, but he wanted so much to hold her in his arms, or at least be able to speak to her. He was about to walk towards her when his mother-in-law, Queen Mary of Portugal stopped him. "As my husband could not accompany me here, Juan, would you do me the honor, seeing as how my daughter would not risk your child for a dance?" Juan was pulled from his thoughts as he turned towards the older woman and bowed. "The honor would be mine, your Grace," he replied, hoping Catarina wouldn't mind this pairing.

From the corner of her eye, Catarina saw her husband move towards the dance floor with a beautiful woman on his arm and she felt discouraged. Once again, he had forsaken her with someone else. "Catarina," Lady Sancha began, "who is that woman on your husband's arm?" Catarina sighed at the question and was about to answer that she didn't know, when Juan spun his partner around waiting for the dance to begin. She half-laughed at her previous thoughts when she saw that the beautiful woman was her own mother. There was no harm in the dance. Her mother was thinking of her best interests and a man dancing with his mother-in-law was no cause for gossip, especially when his wife was with child.

Archduke Ferdinand, who was widowed, sat in a chair near an open window. He had never been one for court activities. That was his late wife's area. He was watching the couples pair up when a woman approached him. "Your Grace," she said, dipping into a curtsy, "Would you mind if I joined you?" He looked at the unfamiliar face and nodded, waving his arm towards one of the other chairs. "I am Princess Anna of Denmark. I hope you forgive my boldness, but I am not one for dancing and simply did not want to sit alone while this was going on." Ferdinand thought for a moment and then nodded. He was not familiar with the House of Oldenburg, at least not this part of it, for Princess Anna was the daughter of King Christian, the current monarch, who had overthrown his sister's husband. He sighed and wondered when it would be polite to excuse himself from the party.

Prince Edward, Duke of York, looked around the room. There were young noble girls all around him, but he was not interested in them. His eyes fell on the young girl that he now knew to be the Princess Elisabeth Valois of France. She was very young, but her beauty was astounding. He saw her parents on the floor, waiting for the dance to begin and took his chances as he approached her. "Your highness," he began, "I am Prince Edward Tudor of England. Would you honor me with this dance?" Elisabeth couldn't believe that he was asking her. She knew she would probably not be asked because she was so much younger than the other girls at the ball, but not only was she being asked to dance, it was the most handsome prince there who was asking her. She caught her mother's eye, who nodded. "It would be my pleasure, Prince Edward." He held out his hand and she rose from her chair, and the two joined the others on the dance floor.

Once everyone was in place, Queen Elizabeth signaled for the musicians to begin and the dance started. The couples whirled around the room in synchronization to the music, and the room became a fluster of activity. At the end of the dance, the room applauded, and Elizabeth and Luis bowed to their guests, as was customary, before returning to their thrones. The others broke apart from their partners and the socializing began.

* * *

Matilda was dancing the next dance with her father, leaving Crown Prince Eric on his own for a time. Eric spotted the woman who had caught his eye earlier in the receiving room. She was standing along by a table filled with fruits from all over Europe. It was a known fact that Queen Juana had spared no expense for the coronation ball of her niece, including hiring an entourage of chefs from all over the continent. He walked over to the woman and introduced himself. "My lady," he began, "I am Eric Vasa, Crown Prince of Sweden, and your beauty has me stunned. I had to introduce myself." He bowed to her, kissing her hand.

She curtsied to the Prince and then spoke, "I am Queen Catherine de Medici of France, your highness." She paused to await his reaction when he realized who she was.

"Your Grace, forgive me," Eric said, not wanting to insult her. "I was not aware that the Queen of France was so young or beautiful."

"Thank you," Catherine replied, "but youth is something I have left behind me."

"Not from where I stand, your Grace," Eric stated, slyly.

Catherine knew the lines too well. Her husband, King Henri, often used them when he wanted something, mostly, another heir. However, this young man who claimed he did not know who she was made her feel alive again, even if his remarks were inappropriate for a married Queen.

"What brings you to Navarre, your highness?" Catherine asked, wondering where Henri was at that moment.

"My wife is the niece of Queen Elizabeth," Eric informed her. "I thought seeing her Aunt would do her some good, as she has been feeling homesick lately." He wanted to impress this woman with his consideration of his wife, seeing as how it was rumored that King Henri of France was known to prefer his mistress to his wife.

"I see," Catherine responded. "How considerate of you." She took a sip of wine from her goblet and smiled at the young man.

"She is dancing with her father at the moment, and rather than interrupt, I thought I would introduce myself to you, seeing as how you have also been abandoned," Eric said.

"My husband seems to have found his own entertainment among those gentlemen," Catherine said with a nod in Henri's direction. Eric's eyes followed her nod to find the man who had accompanied her before engaged in conversation with the Scottish Princes, who were also relatives of his wife.

"Ah, the Scots will keep him busy for quite some time, I am afraid," Eric informed her. "They are known to be excellent conversationalists."

"I am well aware," Catherine replied. "Their sister-in-law, the Dowager Queen, Marie de Guise, was once in my household and she writes to me often concerning their conversational abilities." Catherine scoffed at the later part of her words.

"Perhaps, if your Grace has a mind to," Eric began, "we could keep each other company while our spouses are otherwise engaged?" He smiled at Catherine.

Catherine de Medici knew what this young man was after and it appalled her. She would never cheat on her husband. It would be treason and could ruin her eldest son, Francis' chance at the throne once his father was gone. However, this was a game of politics, so she returned the Crown Prince's smile and simply said, "Perhaps."

* * *

"What troubles you, my daughter?" King Henry IX of England asked, holding Matilda in his arms. He knew his daughter well enough to know that she was not happy, despite her efforts to make him believe otherwise.

"It's nothing, father," she replied, looking down as he led her across the dance floor.

"Matilda, I know I am the King of England, but I promise not to start a war over anything you tell me," he laughed.

She smiled a genuine smile at the man who had loved her all her life. Perhaps she could tell him part of what was wrong. He would join her in her sadness, but it was nothing that would become an international affair. "I had a daughter not to long ago. You had another grandchild," she began. Harry knew what the outcome would be, since no birth had been announced.

"What happened, sweetheart?"

"She died before she was born, father. I lost my little girl," Matilda said, tears forming in her eyes.

Harry hugged his daughter as close as the dance would permit, making a mental note to comfort her afterwards. "I am so sorry sweetheart," he said. "You know, your grandmother, my mother, had several children who God called home in a similar way, both before and after I was born."

"Yes," Matilda replied. "I know that it's part of life and God is in control, but I was so looking forward to having another child in the nursery."

"I know it probably doesn't help, but I'm sure there will be more children. The grief you feel will never completely go away, sweetheart, but if God wills it, it could be accompanied by joy with your twins and any future children you have," Harry said, not knowing how to help his daughter. Then, he had a thought. "Why don't you and Eric come to England before you return to Sweden? Seeing your mother might lift your spirits, as well as your other siblings."

"I don't know father," Matilda replied. "I would have to speak to Eric about it. I know he has duties to attend to back home."

"Do that darling," Harry encouraged. "The worst he can do is say no, right?"

"Right," Matilda replied, and began to think about seeing her mother again, which led to her wondering how best to approach her husband with the request.

* * *

Queen Juana of Castile and Aragon was sitting down, enjoying a goblet of wine. This was the first time that she was able to have a moment to herself in a long time. This war with France had drained and for the first time, she felt her age.

Suddenly, Juana's youngest child, Dowager Queen Catherine or Catalina in her family. walked up to her mother.  
"Madre, I have missed you." she said, as she hugged Juana.

Juana returned the hug.

"Oh, My Catalina. How are you, Hija? How are things in Naples?" she asked.

Catherine smiled.

"It's lovely. My son is a wonderful King. My days as Dowager Queen are mainly spent taking care of my youngest daughter, Princess Christina." she said.

Juana smiled. Despite having numerous grandchildren, she loved them all dearly, even if she had never met them.

Catherine looked at her mother.

"Madre, have you heard about my daughter marrying Lord Diego Mendoza?" she asked.

Juana nodded her head.

"Yes. It will be a wonderful match for her. Your niece was very happy." she said.

Catherine sighed.

"Madre, Giovanna was married for eight years. She never conceived." she gently reminded her.

Juana nodded her head.

"Yes, but Lord Mendoza has a son already, who's expecting his first child. Giovanna will just live a comfortable life as a Spanish Duchess. Also, I will look after her." she said, touching her daughter's hand.

Catherine smiled.

"Thank you so much, Madre." she said.

* * *

King Henri Valois of France was engaged with Prince Arthur, Duke of Albany, and Prince Victor, Duke of Montrose, in a conversation concerning marriage alliances when he saw a young man talking with his wife, Queen Catherine, nearby. He wondered who the young man was and was about to ask, when another young man approached their group, and bowed to the King.

"Your Grace," the young man began, "I am Prince Edward Tudor, Duke of York. It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"The honor is mine, your highness," King Henri replied. "We heard about your incident with that Grey fellow a while back. How are you fairing?"

"With God's help I was able to fully recover from my injuries, sir," Prince Edward replied.

"Of course," Henri said, looking the young man over. "You may be the second son of a King, my young Prince, but God has given us all our roles to play, hasn't he?"

"Yes, your Grace," Prince Edward said. "That is why I wanted to meet you, sire."

"Pardon?" Henri questioned.

"I know that I was once betrothed to your daughter, Princess Elisabeth," Prince Edward began, "and I would like to ask you to consider reinstating that betrothal, sir."

"And why would I do that? My daughter should be a queen, not a duchess."

"For three reasons, your Grace," Edward stated. "First, during my incident with Lord Grey, I was determined that I would not marry unless God himself willed it. I was certain that such a match would never happen, but when I saw your daughter in the receiving room earlier, there was a light about her that could only have been sent from God. I believe he was showing me my future; the woman I was to marry."

"My daughter is no woman yet, young man," Henri said, protectively.

"Yes sir, I am well aware of that, and I am also willing to wait for her until you say she is ready to become my wife," Edward replied calmly, showing Elisabeth all of the respect he could muster. "Secondly, I can promise you that I will commit myself to no other and I will never break my marriage vows with her. God would not be pleased if I did and would surely punish me, but beyond that, though I have little knowledge of your daughter, I can assure you that she already has a place in my heart, and for something like that to have happened so quickly, I believe that it can only have come from God."

Henri thought about this young man's words, but before going too far in his own thoughts, he asked, "And the third?"

"The third, sire?"

5h ago"You said there were three reasons that I should reconsider the match between you and my Elisabeth? What is the third reason, young man?" Henri said.

"Oh, yes," Prince Edward replied. "With all due respect, your Grace, were you not, yourself, a second son, made King?"

Henri paused for a moment, and smiled at the young man before him. Prince Edward certainly had courage in coming to him like this to ask after the Princess' hand.

"How does your father feel about your inquiries into my daughter's hand?" Henri asked.

"My father and I have an understanding, sire," Prince Edward informed him. "He will not force me to marry anyone and should I choose to remain single and in the service of God, then he will never force the issue. However, if I am shown another path to the marriage altar, he will support that. I believe God has blessed me with the chance to come here, not only to see my Aunt crowned, but because He knew that the Princess would be here, and I would be shown His path for my life. I ask you to consider what I have said, sire, and to pray about it. I believe that if this is truly the path God has chosen for me, then He will give you the desire to make it so, as you already have the power to do." Prince Edward bowed to the King of France and took his leave, leaving the man with a lot to think about.

Henri once again turned to the side of the room where his Queen was standing with that same young man. The young man looked to be flirting with his wife and Henri silently laughed to himself at the thought of anyone wanting her, but then he saw Catherine smile. She was enjoying his attentions! Henri put aside the thoughts of Prince Edward's request and turned his attention towards his Queen. She was his, and even if he didn't want her most of the time, no one would take her from him. He would put an end to this flirtation and reclaim what was his, ball or no ball.

* * *

Prince Edward refused to let the fear inside him consume him as he walked away from the King of France. He knew that God had a reason for his accompanying his father to Navarre instead of William, the Prince of Wales. He now knew that Elisabeth was the reason. He felt certain that she was the one who God had chosen for him, and he was determined to help God's plan fall into place. He knew very little about the young girl, but he already felt protective of her and despite her youth, he knew that if she was not to become his wife, he would never marry. Anxiously, he glanced around the room, looking for his Aunt. He was drawn to the idea that she might be able to help him with this endeavor. When he found her, she was talking with her husband, which made her easy to approach.

Edward bowed to his Aunt and Uncle when he reached the spot they were standing and waited to be acknowledged, as was custom.

"Edward, my darling nephew," Elizabeth said, smiling at the young man, who was closer to her age than her brother. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, your majesty," Edward replied. "I was hoping that I might be able to enlist your help in a personal matter."

Elizabeth was intrigued by this request. "What matter is that?"

"I'm sure you have been told of my situation when it comes to marriage and my recent thoughts on the matter, given the situation with Lady Jane?" Edward asked.

"Yes, your mother wrote to me," Elizabeth replied.

"I believe that God is the reason I was sent here with my father instead of Prince William," Edward told her, knowing how pious she was, "and I now believe the reason for that was so I could make the acquaintance of Princess Elisabeth of France."

"Edward," Queen Elizabeth began, "the princess is a nine-year old girl. She cannot possibly marry you for quite some time. Why do you believe that God would want you to wait that long to settle down and start a family?"

"I don't know His reasons, your majesty, but I do know that when I first saw the princess, she was enveloped in a halo of light that could have only come from our Heavenly Father," Edward answered, honestly. "I believe it was his way of showing me that she was the one intended to be my wife."

Elizabeth thought about his statement for a few moments. Stranger things had happened to her, like the dream of her mother, who had told her this day, her coronation, was coming, though the details had been vague. Suddenly, she saw a vision of her mother standing by the throne of Navarre. Katherine did not speak, but simply nodded at her daughter and then faded from her sight.

Elizabeth was stunned for a moment, but only a moment, before looking at Edward and replying, "Of course I will help you. I do not know when or how, but I will do whatever I can to make certain that your marriage to the Princess of France comes to pass."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Prince Edward replied, and bowed, before leaving her and Luis to continue their conversation.

* * *

Infante Juan had just danced finished a dance and was craving a goblet of wine. He walked over to a servant and grabbed a drink. He searched the room for his wife and came face to face with her. She was sitting, talking to her cousin, Lady Sancha de Mendoza. Since both women were pregnant, they could not dance and risk injuring themselves or their unborn children. Juan really wanted to dance with his wife.

Suddenly, Queen Mary of Portugal was next to him.

It's a beautiful night. Perhaps Catarina would love a walk on the Gardens." she suggested.

Juan nodded at his mother-in-law and walked over to Catarina, who was now alone.

He cleared his throat.

"Would you like to get some air, sweetheart?" he asked.

Catarina glared at her husband. She didn't know why he was trying to act as if there was no problems between them. She did not like not being able to voice how angry she was at him. However, she was rather bored and wanted to get fresh air.  
She rose and took her husband's hand without saying a word to him.

When they were outside, they both marveled and couldn't help but smile at the fireworks in the distance from peasants celebrating their new Queen, Elizabeth I.

Juan turned toward Catarina.

"I'm glad we are alone. I've wanted to talk to you. I've never properly thanked you for dropping everything and coming to me when I was near death. I know now that I can trust you with everything. It's nice to know that my wife actually cares for me." he said, as he attempted to kiss her.

However, Catarina moved and refused his advance.

"My Lord, I was simply doing what any true Christian wife would do for their husband. I am simply following our wedding vows before God." she said coldly.

Juan sighed.

"What can I do to earn your forgiveness? I do not want you returning to Sada Palace without me. I am sorry that I laid with that woman, but she and no other woman means nothing to me. No matter who is in my bed, you will always be my heart, my love, my everything." he said.

Catarina turned towards him, her blue eyes blazing with anger.

"You say you love me, but you cannot ignore you carnal lust. My forgiveness is the least you should worry about. I am with child. I am facing the greatest danger in my life. However, if the Lord decides to summon me to his side, I know I will make it there. Can you say the same, husband?" she said.

Juan shook his head.

"No, but I am already living without your love and Hell would not be worse. Being without my Catarina is more painful than the Lake of Fire." he said.

Catarina felt tears come to her eyes. Why was she about to cry?

"Excuse me, Husband." she said, as she picked up her dress and began to walk to the Palace, leaving her husband bewildered.

* * *

"Greetings, wife," King Henri of France said as he approached his wife, who was still talking with the Crown Prince of Sweden.

Catherine looked at him. "Husband," she acknowledged. "May I introduce you to Eric Vasa, Crown Prince of Sweden?" She gestured to the young man standing beside her.

Eric bowed, "Your majesty."

"Your Highness," Henri replied, and turned back to his wife. "I saw you engaged in what looked like a very amusing conversation and had to see what the fuss was about."

"The Crown Prince was entertaining me while I waited for you to finish with the Scots," Catherine said.

"Ah, I see," Henri replied. "Well, if your highness will excuse us, I need to discuss something with my wife concerning our daughter."

"Of course, your majesty," Eric said, "Queen Catherine, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He kissed her hand and bowed to them both before turning to make his way to the refreshment tables.

Catherine turned to Henri, obviously annoyed that he had interrupted the conversation she was having with the Crown Prince. Catherine knew she was not as young as some in the room, but she had enjoyed the Prince's attention, however short it may have been. "Is Elisabeth okay?" she asked, looking around the room for her daughter.

"Yes, she is fine. Prince Edward, Duke of York, approached me about reinstating his betrothal to our daughter, Catherine. He made some interesting points, though I do not know if I like the idea of Elisabeth becoming a mere Duchess," Henri informed her. "I wanted your thoughts on the matter before I started considering it."

"And what did Prince Edward say that has you willing to consider such a request?" Catherine asked.

"That he believed that God had a hand in this. You know the rumors of what happened during his recovery?" Henri questioned. Catherine nodded. Even in France they had heard that the Prince was visited by angels in his dreams while he lay at death's door. "He said that William was going to accompany King Henry here to Navarre, but that for some reason, plans were changed at the last minute. Edward firmly believes it was so he could see our daughter face to face. He claims that when he first saw her in the reception room earlier, she was enveloped in a halo of light, and that he is certain that God did this to show him his path to the marriage altar."

"I had heard that the young Prince had been given some input into his marriage arrangements after he spoke to his father once he had woke from his injuries," Catherine said. "Perhaps it is all true. You know, as well as I do, that God can and does work in mysterious ways when it comes to these things."

"He also reminded me that I, too, was once a second son and now I am King," Henri said. Catherine gasped at his words.

"My, the young Prince is bold," she said, but was somewhat lost in her own thoughts. Few had the nerve to speak to her husband like that and remind him he was not meant to be King. Perhaps God had sent young Prince Edward a message concerning their daughter.

"Yes," Henri replied. "He asked me to pray about the matter and said that if it was indeed God's plan for his life, that God would show me a way to desire the outcome of their marriage as he does."

"Well, I do know that Elisabeth was taken with the Prince when she saw him," Catherine said. "She was even wise enough to comment that there are not enough nations in the world, let alone Europe, to make even Princess a Queen. Perhaps, she would be settled with being a Royal Duchess instead of a Queen? What do you think about the situation?"

Henri thought about his wife's words. "I think it is time that I danced with my daughter." Henri left to find Elisabeth as Catherine's jaw dropped to the floor. Maybe God's hand was in the middle of all of this, if Henri was willing to consider their daughter's feelings on the matter.

* * *

He stood in the corner of the room, unnoticed by most of the people at the ball. He was dressed in his finest and did not stand out from the other guests. He made no attempt to call attention to himself. He knew that the others would find him when they were ready. As he waited, he watched her carefully. She was beautiful and graceful; she was born to be a Queen. But not the Queen of Navarre. Princess Jeanne was the heir to the throne, not the granddaughter of Ferdinand, who had stolen the throne in 1514 when he conquered the nation. Fortunately, Ferdinand had neglected his duties, allowing the d'Albret's to seize power without any trouble. No, this new Queen wouldn't do for those loyal to the true queen, Jeanne.

His cohorts joined him. "Is it ready then?" the older man asked.

"Almost," he replied. "They need three days to finish the preparations."

"It was supposed to be ready by tonight so that usurper wouldn't have even one day to rule our beloved nation," the other man said.

"Unfortunately, they were delayed by the guards the Spanish witch set up around the city walls," he informed them. "If the guards had seen what was going on in the forest, then it would be the end of us all."

The other two men nodded. They had been so careful in planning the actions that were coming. Nothing could mess up their chance to put Princess Jeanne in her rightful place on the throne, instead of the Tudor Princess that had been crowned earlier that very day. The two other men looked around the room and decided that their conversation needed to end, as they risked being overheard. The three agreed to meet in the hunting lodge a mile out of the city the next morning, then went about the party as if the conversation had not taken place.

He was left alone again; alone to imagine the rightful Queen on the throne and the rewards she would bestow upon them once it was done.

* * *

Lady Elizabeth Brandon was a young woman and was in marvel at all that was around her. She was the daughter of the late Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon and the late Princess Margaret of Aragon, daughter of Ferdinand and half-sister of Queen Juana. She was a lovely young woman with dark hair, pale skin and beautiful eyes. However, by the time she was six years old and her brother, James was ten, both their parents were dead and they finished growing up in the Court of Queen Juana. Now that her brother was a Duke in Navarre, she hoped she could get a position with her cousin, the Queen or with little Princess Isabel.

Suddenly, Prince Eric of Sweden walked up to her and smiled.

"It is a beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked.

Lady Elizabeth bowed and nodded.

"It is, Your Highness." she said.

Eric smiled slyly.

"However, I think you are more beautiful than Aphrodite herself." he said.

Elizabeth blushed, but moved away from him slightly.

"Thank you, Your Highness. However, I do not think it's proper to be in the company of a man without my brother." she said.

Eric laughed.

"It is no harm. We can have quite a wonderful evening. We will dance here and then we shall go to my private chambers. How does that sound?" he asked.

Lady Elizabeth gasped. No man had ever made a sexual advance to her.

"My Lord, I beg you to return to your wife. I am not well," she said, becoming frightened.

Eric smiled.

"Darling, I crave you. Let me have you." he said.

Suddenly, a sword was placed to Eric's back and he froze in place.

"If you come any closer to my sister, I shall run you through with this sword so far, it will be buried with you." a voice said.

Eric turned and was face to face with James Brandon, Elizabeth's eighteen year old older brother.

Eric smiled.

"What will you do with that toy, little boy?" he asked.

James placed the sword to Eric's neck.

"One more step towards my sister and Queen Elizabeth will not have to have your head, because it will belong to me," he said.

Eric glared at the young man and walked away from the two teenagers.

James hugged his sister.

"Are you alright, Lizzie?" he asked.

Lady Elizabeth, with tears in her eyes, clutched her older brother.

"I want to go to bed. Please escort me to my room." she said.

With that, James led his sister to the safety of her room and kissed her goodnight.

* * *

Inside the palace, the musicians were playing the final notes of the latest dance and as they finished the attendees applauded. King Henri stood with his daughter on the dance floor, but offered her his arm to escort her back to a window seat where she could cool down, as her mother always liked to do after a dance.

"Your mother tells me that you would not be opposed to marrying Prince Edward of England, daughter. Is this right?" he asked the girl.

"I see nothing wrong with becoming the wife of a Duke, your Majesty," Princess Elisabeth responded. "As I told mother, no matter how many princesses there are in Europe, not all of us can become Queens. There simply aren't enough countries for that."

King Henri almost laughed that at nine-years old his daughter was wise enough to understand that, and she was right. There were not enough nations for all of the Princesses of Europe to have crowns on their heads. Perhaps he should try and speak with King Henry IX of England and see if a new betrothal could be arranged for their children. If his Elisabeth could not be a Queen, she should at least have the husband she prefers. Perhaps their union would be more loving than his with her mother had been, especially if Prince Edward was true to his word to remain faithful.

* * *

Queen Elizabeth of Navarre glanced around the room slowly. The ball was going well and there had been no outbursts of anger, despite their being so many rulers in one place. She saw her sisters, Queen Mary of Portugal and Princess Isabella, Dowager Marchioness of Moya together in the corner of the room, talking. She smiled at the sight, as she had once heard that the two sisters were at bitter odds with each other over the throne of Portugal. She walked over to where they were sitting.

"Mind if I join the conversation, sisters?" Elizabeth asked. Despite being a Queen herself, she still felt as though they both outranked her, as her older sisters, though she knew logically that the thought was ridiculous.

"Not at all," Mary replied, while Isabella nodded. Elizabeth pulled up a chair and sat, glad to finally be off her feet for a while. "We were just discussing history. I was telling Isabella the story of how mother stood up to father's mistress, Marina, when it came to her trying to influence you."

"I remember her, barely," Elizabeth replied.  
"It's a wonder you remember her at all," Mary said. "You were so young when all of that happened."

"Yes, but I remember mother speaking to her in hushed tones in the garden, after she had told me about my brother in her womb."

A male voice came from behind Elizabeth, "Mind if I join in?" The three women looked up to see their brother, King Henry, standing there with his arms crossed, looking perplexed.

"Why not?" Elizabeth teased. "Might as well make it a family reunion."

Harry sat on the edge of an unused table, which was not like a King, but more like the brother they had grown up around. The three women laughed at his actions.

"Trying not to be a King tonight, Harry?" Isabella chided, in the hopes that he would take it well, remembering old times.

Harry looked at his older sister, who he had been at odds with for years after she had disgraced the family with her marriage to the late King of Portugal, Diego, without the blessing of the Pope. He wasn't sure how to react to her chiding, but he was in a good mood and decided that this family reunion could either help that or hurt it; he would see how the night progressed. He smiled at his sister.

"It's not my court or my kingdom. It's Elizabeth's. I have chosen to behave as a slightly intoxicated guest," he replied, taking another drink from his cup. The action was followed by more laughter from the ladies.

"We were discussing our father's last mistress," Mary informed him.

Harry scoffed. "She was disgusting, wasn't she? Everyone at court knew that she was only with our father for the crown."

"Mother always knew how to handle her, didn't she?" Mary said.

"Yes, but it broke mother's heart to see father with her," Harry replied. "Although, I have to give credit where credit is due. She is one of the reasons I have never strayed from Anne. Watching mother go through that. . . well, I could never do that to my wife. However, Marina served another purpose as well. Our half-sister, Lady Rose, is an absolute beauty, or so I've been told."

"You haven't seen her? She isn't at court?" Isabella asked.

"Not recently," Harry answered. "She's still in the country with her tutors and from what I am told, is extremely pious in her mannerisms. The head of her household tells me she is debating joining the church when she is older."

"A nun?" Mary questioned. "A daughter of Henry VIII . . . a nun?"

Isabella rolled her eyes at the thought, and Harry chuckled. It was Elizabeth who stood up for the idea. "Don't forget, I wanted to join the church as well, before I met and married Luis."

"Yes, but you wanted to become a nun because of what you had seen father do to mother," Isabella said. "She hasn't had that type of influence, most likely. She was raised in the country, away from court."

The four siblings sat silently for a moment, before Harry spoke up. "You'll have to excuse me, dear sisters. I believe the King of France is trying to get my attention."

All three women looked into the room to see King Henri of France staring at their brother. As Harry stood to leave their reunion, for some reason, the three Tudor sisters giggled at the thought of the brother, the King of England, summoned by anyone. There was a single thought going through all three minds; Henry VIII he was not.

* * *

King Henri watched as King Henry IX of England walked towards him. He dreaded the conversation that was coming, but he knew it had to happen at some point, and now was as good of a time as any.

"Your Majesty," King Henri said as the English King approached. They were both Kings of nations by blood so royal bows were not necessary, but out of respect, Henri nodded his head.

Harry returned the gesture and replied, "Your Majesty, what can I do for you?"

"It has been brought to my attention by both your son, Prince Edward, and my daughter, Princess Elisabeth, that after meeting, they would like us to reconsider their betrothal," Henri informed him.

Harry looked around for his son, who was indeed talking to Princess Elisabeth of France, with her mother not far away, keeping an eye on the two. Prince Edward looked up and caught his father's eye, seeing he was talking with King Henri of France, nodded at his father, then continued the conversation with the young Princess.

"Forgive me, your Majesty," Harry said. "I was under the impressed that Prince Edward did not wish to marry, but rather would devote his life to the service of God."

"I had heard rumors to that effect myself," Henri said. "In fact, I was rather shocked when the Prince came to me and asked me to reconsider the betrothal personally.

"And what did my son tell you?" Harry asked.

"That although it had been his intention to devote his life to God, even as a Duke, that he believed that God sent him a sign when he first saw my daughter in the reception room. He claimed that she was enveloped in a halo of light, and he believes that it was a sign from God that she is the one that our Lord wants him to marry."

"He said this?"

"Yes. He also said that he understands that Elisabeth is only nine and assured me that if we reinstate their betrothal, that he will faithfully wait for her until I say she is old enough to become his wife," Henri said.

Harry thought about the French King's words. They sounded like Edward, and if Edward believed that Elisabeth was sent by God to be his wife, then Harry would make good on the promise he made to his son and allow the marriage.

"I see," Harry said. "I have no objections to the match, your Majesty. I never have. But one thing troubles me. You did. You didn't want Princess Elisabeth being the wife of a second son. What changed your mind?"

"My daughter changed my mind, your highness," Henri replied. "Even at nine, she seems to understand that not every princess in Europe can become a queen, and she also seems content at the idea of being Edward's wife and a duchess. However, it was your Edward who really convinced me to rethink the idea. He was bold enough to remind me that I was also the second son, but was made King when my brother died. It reminded me that what God wants, God makes happen, regardless of what 'should have been.'"

Harry thought about this, realizing that Edward would have been bold enough to say it. Unlike Prince William, his eldest son and heir to the throne, Edward got what he wanted through logic and reason, sometimes acting beyond his years.

"I will send our ambassador to you upon my return home," Harry informed Henri. "They can settle the terms of the betrothal and obtain the necessary papers from the Pope, since Elisabeth is not yet twelve and of age to agree to the match herself."

"I look forward to it," Henri replied. He nodded once more to Harry, "Your Majesty."

Harry returned the sign of respect and walked towards his son to see if what he had been told by the French King were true. He hoped it was. The matter would settle easier in his mind than Edward remaining alone, even if it was in the service of God.

* * *

Eric rushed back into the palace, furious at how he was insulted by Lord James Brandon. He was the future King of Sweden and he could bed any woman he wanted. He walkes back into the ballroom and was met by his wife, Princess Matilda.

Matilda looked away from him, as he kissed her hand..

Eric looked up.

"How is my lovely wife this evening?" he asked.

Matilda nodded.

"I'm well. It feels wonderful seeing my father and brother again. I wish I didn't have to say goodbye to them again." she said honestly.

Eric nodded.

"Well, soon we will be reunited with our children." he said, as they began to walk to their chambers.

Matilda sighed.

"Not all of them." she said.

Eric stayed silent. When it came to the subject of their late daughter, he knew he would never win the argument. It was his fault that Matilda lost her and he secretly hated himself.

Matilda stopped in her tracks and turned to her husband.

"I've been thinking of something all night. Something my Father suggested we do." she said.

Eric cocked his eyebrow.

"What is this request?" he asked.

Matilda sighed. To Eric's surprise, she fell to her knees and looked up.

"Husband, I beseech you to let us return to my homeland to visit my family. The death of our poor daughter has ripped a hole in my heart and I know that seeing my mother again will help me heal." she said.

Eric was torn. His stepmother, Queen Catherine of Sweden, was with child and he wanted to be by his elderly father's side. However, he wanted to stay on Matilda's good side, since his actions indirectly caused her to lose their child.

He knelt down.

"I can't wait to see England, my love." he said.

Matilda looked at him, with shock and surprise. She hugged Eric closely.

"Thank you, Eric. Thank you so much."

* * *

"The English bitch must die. There's no doubt about it," Antonio said to the men standing around him. "There's no way she will be allowed to rule here. Princess Jeanne may be a girl, but she is one of us. She was raised here with our customs and our ways. She won't be trying to change the way we do things, not like this Elizabeth will."

The men nodded at him, but the question remained as to how they would carry out the deed. Elizabeth was guarded day and night. It was nearly impossible to get to her, and they all knew it.

Antonio looked at their surroundings. The palace gardens were grand and he enjoyed working with the various plants that were growing at different times of the year. 'Perhaps, when we had put Princess Jeanne on the throne, she will give me a raise,' Antonio thought. He wasn't doing this for a position in the court. He didn't want that life, but a raise would be nice.

"Guards! Guards!" The men turned as they heard a woman shouting for the guards. Dozens of armed men came rushing from the palace to her side, almost immediately. She was looking directly at Antonio. "Arrest that men and his companions. They were plotting to murder our new Queen."

The guards jumped over the hedges with ease, and before the men knew what was happening, they were on the ground with a foot on each of their backs.

Antonio just shook his head at the woman, who he now recognized as the aged Queen of Spain, Juana of Castile. This was just not his night. As he and his men were being led away to the prison, Queen Elizabeth, Queen Mary of Portugal, and Princess Isabella came out of the palace and joined Juana where she stood, finally recomposed.

"Your Majesty," Elizabeth questioned, "What happened."

"Not now, my dear," Queen Juana answered her. "It can be dealt with later. Enjoy the rest of the night, knowing that those men are in your prison." Juana would tell Elizabeth everything in the morning, but she did not want this event to ruin the young Queen's night of glory.

* * *

The guests were leaving slowly, but they were heading to their rooms finally. Elizabeth let out a small sigh of relief. Although she was more than willing to do her duties as Queen of Navarre, and this ball had been one of those duties, she was glad this day was over. Perhaps her life would return to normal, or as normal as possible for a reigning Queen. She sat on the steps of the dais looking out at the remaining guests, willing them to leave so she could join her husband in their shared bedroom, when a woman approached her

"Your Majesty," she said, bowing to the newly anointed Queen of Navarre. "I am Queen Catherine of France. I won't keep you long, but I would like a moment of your time, if I may?"

"Of course, your Grace," Elizabeth replied, motioning to the free space to her right. Catherine sat and looked the young Queen up and down for a moment. "How can I help you?"

"This war between France and Spain has become a nightmare of never ending battles, deaths, and frankly, has been a drain on our treasury. This is not the world I want to leave to my son, where neighbors are fighting neighbors for years on end." Elizabeth nodded at Catherine's words. She understood the loneliness all too well. "I want to put an end to this war, and I would like you to help me do it."

"What can I do?" Elizabeth responded. "I am a Queen, but newly anointed. It is highly unlikely that Queen Juana will listen to me. She spent so many years of her life on the battlefield and I have only heard what my father and brother have said throughout the years concerning matters of war."

"That may be true, and yes, you are new to the throne, but I think you have more of your mother in you than that, my dear," Catherine said. Elizabeth looked at her through new eyes, wondering if this Queen's message came from a higher source, or at least through her mother's spirit. "We leave for France the day after tomorrow. I'd like, if I may, request a meeting with your Majesty tomorrow, say for a luncheon, to discuss some of the ideas I have that might bring an end to this bloodshed."

"Of course, Queen Catherine," Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "I look forward to hearing what you have to say on the matter."

Catherine rose from the dais and curtsied to the Queen of Navarre, then left the room, with Elizabeth watching her. As Elizabeth stood, she felt eyes on her and turned to see King Henri of France, Catherine's husband, looking at her curiously. She smiled and walked towards her brother, grateful for the familiar face.

* * *

It was late. Queen Elizabeth sat at her dressing table in her nightclothes, brushing her long hair. She couldn't help but recall the events of the day and how smoothly everything seemed to have gone. She was pleased and had a smile on her face when her husband, Luis, entered the room.

"Elizabeth," he began, "my great-grandmother just informed me that the men she had arrested in the gardens had been plotting a coup to overthrow you and put Jeanne on the throne instead. They are in prison, but I fear for your safety and Isabel's."

Elizabeth sighed. She knew this was part of being a Queen, but didn't expect it to happen quite so soon. "What should I do Luis? I cannot live in these rooms and neither can our daughter."

"For the time being love, we will increase security whenever you go out from the palace grounds. I believe you are safe enough here, but a few extra guards couldn't hurt when you are not," Luis replied. He watched his wife's reaction to his proposal.

"Of course," she replied a few moments later. "There is nothing wrong with extra guards, for a time anyways."

Luis walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Why don't we both go to bed and try to sleep. We've had a long day."

"Sleep?" she replied. She was hoping there would be more between them than resting. She stood up and slipped off her robe, revealing her intentions through the gown she had chosen for the night. Luis eyed his wife and got the hint. "I think we should renegotiate your plan to sleep, husband."

And with that, she led him silently to their bed

 _A/N I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter ㈴2 It was based entirely on Queen Elizabeth. I hope you app liked the events. There will be more to come please Read and Review! Chapter 41 is in the works!_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 _Hey everyone! I hope everyone loves this chapter. Just remember, I love your reviews and messages. If you have any questions or comments, don't hesitate to ask. I'm hoping to knock out the year 1554 in this chapter. So without further delay , here's Chapter 41 and please Read and Review!_

 **August 2, 1554**  
 **Hampton Court Palace**  
 **Queen Anne of England's Bedchamber**

Anne and her ladies were sewing together, while eleven year old Princess Eleanor was playing the harp And four year old Princess Margaret played with one of Queen Anne's dogs.

Anne looked at Lady Mary Brandon. The twenty-one year old Duchess of Suffolk was expecting her second child in just two months and was well respected for her beauty, kindness and her utter devotion to her Queen.

Anne touched Mary's hand.

"How are you, dear?" she asked.

Mary smiled.

"I am just fine. I admit I become more tired now, but it will be over soon. I cannot wait to hold my new child in two months." she said.

Anne smiled. Now nearly aged thirty-nine, Anne knew she would never bear another child. Despite the danger to her life, her courses had been very sporadic since the birth of Princess Margaret.

Suddenly, Prince William walked in. The twenty-two year old was co-regent with his mother, while his father was in Navarre.

He looked at Lady Mary.

"Lady Mary, please take my sisters somewhere else. I need to speak to the Queen in private." he said.

Lady Mary looked at Anne. She was not used to taking orders from a Prince.

Anne nodded her head, signaling it was OK to follow Prince William's command. Lady Mary stood up and escorted the two young Princesses out, followed by the rest of Queen Anne's household.

Anne looked up at her eldest son.

"What can I do for you, William?" she asked.

William cleared his throat.

"I was told that you met with the Council today. Why wasn't I present as well?" he asked.

Anne stood up.

"Sweetheart, we were discussing your sister Margaret's betrothal to Austria. As Queen and your mother, I do not think you are ready to deal with diplomatic affairs and your father, The King agrees and they are his orders. However, you may handle civil matters." she said.

William became angry.

"Why did Father make me Co-regent, with no damn power or authority?! One day I will be King!" he said, yelling at his mother.

Anne walked closer and took William by his arms gently.

"William, I will not tolerate your tone. You may be Regent, but you are not King yet. Also, when you become King, I'll still be your mother and I will be respected as such. Now, please excuse me. I would like to rest before supper." she said.

William, with a remorseful look in his eyes, bowed to his mother and left her presence.

As soon as Anne was alone, she clutched her stomach as a wave of pain came over her. She suddenly felt the need to empty her stomach and did so in her chamber pot. She took a cloth and wiped her mouth and drank the tonic she was given by her physician and laid down in bed for s brief nap.

* * *

 **2 August 1554**  
 **Pamplona, Navarre**

When Queen Catherine of France entered the private dining chambers of Queen Elizabeth of Navarre, she was somewhat shocked at the splendor of the room. It was not decorated in the tastes of its former occupant, Margaret of Navarre, but had a uniqueness about it that made one pay attention. It was a graceful blend of England, Spain, and Navarre wrapped into one. Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"Your Grace," she said, motioning to the chairs across from her at the elegant, but small, dining table. "Given the topic we are about to discuss, I assumed something private was in order."

Catherine sat and nodded to the younger woman. Elizabeth looked at her servants and maids, who immediately revealed the meal that had been prepared, gave the customary bows and curtsies, then left the room. "Shall we get to it then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, your Majesty," Catherine said. "The way I see this war is that it began as one of pride and arrogance on both sides of the table. I know my husband, King Henri, was prompted into it over several minor matters that wouldn't have turned his head, normally, but add in the jests of several young noblemen eager to prove their worth and a lust for glory that all men in his position seem to feel, and there's your war."

Elizabeth nodded, surprised at the French Queen's candor, but she had heard that Catherine de Medici often spoke her mind. Elizabeth took a bite of her fruit and allowed Catherine to continue.

"Frankly, your Grace, we could continue the fighting for years with the money that is at Henri's disposal from my coffers in Italy, but I would much prefer to spend that money on the arts and schools."

Elizabeth agreed that there were much better ways of spending money like that and was curious, "What do you propose to end it, Your Grace?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Henri will end his part in it if there is enough money on the table," Catherine said with all certainty. "He wants money to rival mine, so he no longer needs me. I, however, prefer he never has quite that much. We need to make him think he's gaining something that Queen Juana of Castile would see as important enough to risk ending the war over."

"The most important thing to her Majesty is her family," Elizabeth said, thoughtfully. The two queens ate in silence for quite some time before an idea came to her. "Right now, Isabel, my daughter, is my only heir. She would inherit the throne of Navarre should something happen to me. If we were to somehow convince King Henri that a betrothal between your son, Francis, and my Isabel might result in a second throne for your son, that might be enough to peak his interests in ending the war, would it not?"

Catherine liked where this was going! "Yes, it would," she responded. "And there is nothing that says the betrothal had to continue once you have a son for Navarre who will replace her as heir presumptive. Do you think your husband would agree to such a match, knowing how his great-grandmother feels about the French?"

"I do not know. I would dare say that anything that was possible when it comes to Isabel and her future. The idea that she might be a cornerstone that would cease the fighting once and for all could persuade him in that direction," Elizabeth told her.

"Then that would be a good possibility for ending this war," Catherine said, "a betrothal between our children."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Henri is set to receive an envoy from England to discuss reinstating the betrothal between our Elisabeth and your nephew, Prince Edward, within a few weeks of our return to France," Catherine informed her. This was news to Elizabeth, but she was glad of it. Her nephew had asked her for help concerning the matter, and Elizabeth was glad to hear that it was already in the works. "Once that contract is negotiated, I will put a bug in his ear about Princess Isabel and our Francis, saying that it would be a benefit for France if our son was betrothed to your daughter and could potentially gain a second throne through her."

Elizabeth smiled at the idea of tricking the King of France into thinking that this would happen. It was almost ingenious to consider ending a war in this manner. "Perhaps you could even use the war to make it seem like you are in support of it?" Elizabeth suggested.

"How so?"

"If the war with Spain were to continue indefinitely, then Francis would, when he became King and married Isabel, have a second staging ground from which to attack the Spainish?"

Catherine thought for a moment, then laughed. She liked this young woman very much. The Queen of Navarre may be young, but she already thought like a well-established monarch.

"That is brilliant!" Catherine exclaimed. "How could Henri refuse?"

Just then, the chimes from Elizabeth's mantle clock played, signaling the lateness of the day. Catherine rose from her place and thanked Elizabeth for the luncheon, then said that she would be in touch with the younger woman. She curtsied to her hostess and then left the room. She had to gather her belongings for the return trip to France, including her thoughts. She was about to trap a King.

* * *

 **2 August 1554**  
 **Pamplona, Navarre**

'Don't be an idiot, man,' he thought to himself as he paced the floor in his chambers, 'you're just asking her to write you and continue the conversation you were having about books.'

Ferdinand left his rooms and hurried down the hallway towards the front of the castle. He hoped she hadn't left yet; most of the guests had. He was almost to the doorway when he spotted her carriage out front, but she was not in it. She was standing in front of the doorway with Queen Elizabeth saying goodbye. He saw her curtsey to Navarre's new queen and turn towards her ride.

"Princess Anna," he called from where he was standing. The woman turned and waved at him, delaying her departure as he rushed towards her.

"Your Grace," she responded, once he had reached her side.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left for Denmark," he told her.

"Oh?" she questioned.

"Yes, we were having such a wonderful conversation last night in the ball room," he began. "I didn't want you to think that I didn't enjoy the time we spent together yesterday discussing Greek poetry."

"I enjoyed our conversation as well, your Grace," she responded. "It's rare to find a man who will take the opinions of a woman into consideration, especially when it involves matters of intelligence."

"I, unlike my counterparts, am not intimidated by a woman who is educated, your Highness," Ferdinand said. "I have no reason to be."

"Many of my suitors have been," she informed him, "so you will have to forgive me for my assumptions."

"No forgiveness is necessary. I value a woman who will speak her mind," he said.

"I think I believe that is true, your Grace," Princess Anna responded.

"If I might ask, why is it you never married, your highness?"

"That, your Grace, is a long story for another party," she said, her gaze becoming distant and sad. "However, to keep the gossip of court gatherings down, I will tell you this much before I go. My betrothed died before we were married, and I have yet to find a gentleman worthy of taking his place."

Ferdinand was take aback by her statement. Of all the things he could have imagined surrounding the princess' marital status, the untimely death of her fiancée was not one of them.

"And did he value your intelligence, your highness?" Ferdinand asked.

Princess Anna thought for a moment before answering his question. She wondered where this might lead and if it was anything more than a friendship, if she was ready for that type of relationship yet. "Yes, your Grace," she responded, walking towards her awaiting carriage, "I believe he did. And now, I really must go. We have a long journey to Denmark."

Ferdinand followed her and helped her into her coach. As he kissed her hand, he asked, "Will you write to me in Austria, your Highness? I would love to continue our conversations, despite the distance between us."

"It would be my pleasure, your Grace," she said, and with a simple wave, she disappeared inside her carriage and started the journey home.

* * *

 **2 August 1554**  
 **Pamplona, Navarre**

Princess Matilda was looking at herself in the mirror. She was excited. She was going back to her homeland, after three years of being away. She greatly missed her mother and brothers and sisters. She hoped that this reunion would bring her joy again.

Suddenly, her husband, Prince Eric appeared behind her.

He kissed her cheek.

"Beautiful as always." he said.

Matilda smiled. She had let Eric visit her bed only one time, but she knew that he wanted it more frequently, but she was not fully ready to open the doors of her bedchamber completely.

Eric sighed.

"England. I never thought I'd ever go there. It was a new experience being here, with the whole Catholic side." he said.

Matilda turned towards him.

"I don't care about the differences. I am just happy to see my mother and siblings again. I bet little Margaret doesn't even know who I am." she said.

"She does. She has seen your portrait." a male voice said

Matilda turned around and was face-to-face with her brother, Prince Edward.

Matilda walked up to her younger brother and hugged him.

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Edward smiled.

"I apologize if I'm intruding, but Father is ready to depart. We are to meet him in the Throne Room. He is saying goodbye to his sisters." he said.

Suddenly, King Harry appeared.

"No. I wouldn't miss the chance to escort my lovely daughter to our carriage. However, I would like to say goodbye to my sisters." he said, as he linked arms with Matilda and began to walk away.

Prince Edward and Eric looked at each other nodded and followed Harry and Matilda.

* * *

 **2 August 1554**  
 **Pamplona, Navarre**

"There you are," King Henry IX of England said as he entered the throne room of Navarre's palace. The woman who was standing near the throne turned at the sound of his voice and smiled. "I was hoping to see you before I left."

"I'm glad you found me then," she replied, and embraced him. Just then, the doors behind the throne of Navarre opened and Queen Elizabeth walked through.

"I thought I might find you two in here," the Queen of Navarre said.

"Where else would we be?" King Henry said to his youngest sister. "The throne room was the one place we all loved to be as children."

The older woman laughed. "Too true, Harry," she said, fondly remembering their games when their father, the late King Henry VIII of England, was away from court.

"Remember the time we thought Father had left and he caught us playing hide and seek in there?" Harry said.

"Oh, goodness, do I," Queen Mary of Portugal said, smiling at her older brother.

"Tell me about it," Elizabeth requested of her older siblings, looking confused.

"You hadn't been born yet," Harry began, "and father was taking one of his mistresses on a hunt. Isabella and Mary and I thought he had left and started playing hide and seek in the throne room, but he had forgotten his riding gloves and came back to fetch them himself, instead of sending a servant."

"He was furious!" Queen Mary exclaimed. "I thought we were in for it."

"I think we all did," Harry said, "until Isabella stood up to him."

"Isabella?" Elizabeth questioned.

"That's right," a voice said with a chuckle from the receiving doors that led into the hallway. "I was scared out of my wits, but I stood up to him, or so Harry and Mary here thought. What I really did was play to his vanity."

"Really?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes," Isabella replied. "I told him that when he was gone from court, we missed him so much and that being in the throne room reminded us of what a noble and glorious prince our father was and how he had to see to the welfare of the land, even if he wanted to be home with the three of us." Isabella smiled at the memory. "I knew it wasn't true, and I think he knew that I knew it, but he believed that Harry and Mary thought that way."

"You had a way with him," Harry said, "that's for certain."

Isabella smiled at her little brother and nodded. "Someone had to, otherwise we would have all been in trouble more often."

Mary sat on the steps leading up to the throne of Navarre. "Do you ever wonder what our lives would have been like had we not had Henry VIII as a father?"

Harry nodded. "I used to quite often. Sometimes I wondered if things would have been different if our Uncle Arthur would have lived."

"I did too, when I was younger," Isabella admitted. "I wondered if mother's other children would have lived."

The four siblings looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, now," Harry said finally, "I guess it's time for my departure."

"Oh Harry, must you?" Elizabeth questioned. "The ship won't leave without you. You are King after all!"

"Yes, I am afraid so," Harry replied, hugging his youngest sister to him. "But who knows. Perhaps another blissful event will bring us back together in the future."

With that, Harry hugged Mary close. Then he looked at Isabella. They had not gotten along in several years, not since she married without a papal dispensation and lied to all of Christendom about it. The scandal was horrible. "Isabella," he began.

"It's okay Harry," she replied. "I understand."

He shocked her as he pulled her into a hug and waited for her to come to her senses and hug him back. "I only wanted to say that it was good to see you again, and that I am truly sorry about the loss of your husband, the Marquess."

Isabella's face saddened at the mention of her beloved Andres, but she held her composure, other than a single tear from her eyes. "Thank you, brother. I miss him deeply."

"I will pray for you sister, for God to send you comfort," Harry said, and kissed her hand. "May God bless you all." With that, he turned and walked quickly out of the room, not wanting his sisters to see the tear falling down his cheek.

* * *

 **2 August 1554**  
 **Pamplona, Navarre**

'Don't be an idiot, man,' he thought to himself as he paced the floor in his chambers, 'you're just asking her to write you and continue the conversation you were having about books.'

Ferdinand left his rooms and hurried down the hallway towards the front of the castle. He hoped she hadn't left yet; most of the guests had. He was almost to the doorway when he spotted her carriage out front, but she was not in it. She was standing in front of the doorway with Queen Elizabeth saying goodbye. He saw her curtsey to Navarre's new queen and turn towards her ride.

"Princess Anna," he called from where he was standing. The woman turned and waved at him, delaying her departure as he rushed towards her.

"Your Grace," she responded, once he had reached her side.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left for Denmark," he told her.

"Oh?" she questioned.

"Yes, we were having such a wonderful conversation last night in the ball room," he began. "I didn't want you to think that I didn't enjoy the time we spent together yesterday discussing Greek poetry."

"I enjoyed our conversation as well, your Grace," she responded. "It's rare to find a man who will take the opinions of a woman into consideration, especially when it involves matters of intelligence."

"I, unlike my counterparts, am not intimidated by a woman who is educated, your Highness," Ferdinand said. "I have no reason to be."

"Many of my suitors have been," she informed him, "so you will have to forgive me for my assumptions."

"No forgiveness is necessary. I value a woman who will speak her mind," he said.

"I think I believe that is true, your Grace," Princess Anna responded.

"If I might ask, why is it you never married, your highness?"

"That, your Grace, is a long story for another party," she said, her gaze becoming distant and sad. "However, to keep the gossip of court gatherings down, I will tell you this much before I go. My betrothed died before we were married, and I have yet to find a gentleman worthy of taking his place."

Ferdinand was take aback by her statement. Of all the things he could have imagined surrounding the princess' marital status, the untimely death of her fiancée was not one of them.

"And did he value your intelligence, your highness?" Ferdinand asked.

Princess Anna thought for a moment before answering his question. She wondered where this might lead and if it was anything more than a friendship, if she was ready for that type of relationship yet. "Yes, your Grace," she responded, walking towards her awaiting carriage, "I believe he did. And now, I really must go. We have a long journey to Denmark."

Ferdinand followed her and helped her into her coach. As he kissed her hand, he asked, "Will you write to me in Austria, your Highness? I would love to continue our conversations, despite the distance between us."

"It would be my pleasure, your Grace," she said, and with a simple wave, she disappeared inside her carriage and started the journey home.

* * *

 **5 August 1554**  
 **Pamplona, Navarre**  
 **The palace gardens**

Lady Jeanne d'Albret was standing near the fountain in the garden of the palace where she had grown up. She missed her father. He had taken walks with her in this garden nearly every day that she could remember. It was a beautiful scene with the fountain in the center and the shrubs and flowers growing nearby, but she was not happy. Over the past four months, she went from being a Princess to being a Lady betrothed to a man she really did not know and in less than a month, she would be his wife. She knew that this was the life that nobility was destined to have, but she liked it less and less with each passing day and wondered why the Spanish hadn't exiled her to France with her mother instead.

"Pardon me, Lady Jeanne," a man's voice said from behind her. She turned to meet the eyes of her betrothed, Lord Alexandre Dumane, Duke of Lautrec. He was a handsome fellow, there was no doubt about that, but Lady Jeanne couldn't feel anything for this man that she was about to marry. Not yet anyways. "I saw you standing here alone and thought that this might be the right time to discuss our upcoming wedding with you?"

"Certainly, your Grace," she replied. "What would you like to discuss?"

"Well, as we know nothing about each other, perhaps that would be a good place to start?" He suggested. "Would you care to take a seat?" He motioned towards one of the benches, and she moved to do as he asked. He followed her and sat beside her. "I'm not sure how this is supposed to go, to be honest. I've never been engaged before, my lady."

"Neither have I," Jeanne replied.

"Well, I am Alexandre Eduard Dumae. I was born in France and moved to Spain with my father when I was only ten," he told her.

"Just your father?" she questioned.

"Yes, my mother died giving birth to my younger sister, who died herself a month later," he said.

"Oh," Jeanne replied, "I am so sorry."

Alexandre nodded. He missed his mother, but he had barely known his sister, and a ten-year-old boy was not interested in babies. "My father sent me to the best schools in Spain, where I learned to be a soldier eventually. That is how I met the Prince of Asturias."

Jeanne smiled at him, trying to think of him as a boy with a sword in his hand, learning to fight. "I was raised here, at the palace, obviously. I have never been outside of Navarre in my life."

"Never?" he asked.

"No, never," she confirmed.

"We will have to fix that once we are married, if you wish," Alexandre told her, and she nodded in response.

"I would like that," she said.

"I like to travel, myself," he replied. "I love to see unfamiliar places, so we can do that."

"I also like to read," she said.

"Well, then you will have to stock the library of our home with whatever books you find interesting," Alexandre told her. "Although the books I have read have been entertaining, I have little time to pay attention to them, so I wouldn't know where to begin."

Jeanne smiled again. Perhaps her life with him wouldn't be so bad. "Do you like children?" she asked.

"I think so," he answered. "I haven't been around many of them."

"I always wanted a large family," she told him, "if that's not too forward of me to say, since, as you pointed out, we really don't know each other very well."

Alexandre shook his head, "We will be married in less than a month. I don't see anything forward in discussing such things this close to our wedding."

"I was an only child after my brother died. I can remember hoping that mother would have more children, so I wouldn't be lonely so often, but she didn't. It led me to wanting a large family of my own," Jeanne told him.

"I can understand that," he said.

"I hope you won't take this the wrong way, but I'm terribly frightened of being in a loveless marriage," she said. "I have seen so many of those in my short life that I know that's not what I wanted. My father had promised me that I could marry for love as long as my husband met certain requirements, but it seems that is not to be."

Alexandre looked at her for a moment, unsure how to respond to her admission. "I would prefer to have a marriage that was based on love," he confided in her, "but we must do as the Queen commands."

"I know."

"Perhaps if we work at it, ours can be more than just something that was demanded of us in time?" he questioned.

"I'm open to the possibility," she replied.

"Well then," he said, standing up and after looking around for a moment, he reached behind him and plucked a yellow rose from a nearby bush and handed it to her. "Please accept this token of my friendship, Lady Jeanne, and would you do me the honor of taking a walk with me every afternoon around three?"

"I would be delighted, Lord Alexandre," she responded, smiling at his gesture and taking his outstretched hand to begin the first of their many afternoons together.

* * *

 **August 9, 1554**

 **Hampton Court, England**

 **The Royal Throne Room**

Queen Anne was sitting on her Throne, wearing a smile on her face. Finally, after being apart for awhile, her husband and her second eldest son were finally home. She had heard that they were en route to the Palace and she had ordered the cooks to prepare a feast in order to celebrate their arrival.

Prince William walked up next to his mother, bowed and stood by her side. Even though he had been appointed Co-Regent, she had absolutely refused for him to sit in his Father's Throne.

"Mother, you seem happy." he said, with a smile.

Anne looked up.

"I am. I have greatly missed your Father and your brother." she said.

William nodded. He had to admit that he liked being regent. However, he knew his Father had a long life ahead of him.

"I admit i missed them both as well. It is a relief to know that i will soon be in Ludlow with my own Household again." he said.

Anne smiled.

"I know you prefer to be on your own, but when you become King, you will have many people around you. Privacy is a luxury that a King can never afford." she said.

William looked down, realizing that he was lucky in that regard. He and his friends and household could do whatever they wanted, but if he was to act like this as a King, he wouldn't get far.

Suddenly, The Herald called out:

"HIS ROYAL MAJESTY, KING HENRY XI AND HIS HIGHNESS, PRINCE EDWARD TUDOR, DUKE OF YORK!"

Anne stood to greet her husband and son, as the Large doors opened and Harry and Edward walked in. Anne smiled when she saw her husband of twenty-three years walk in with his head held high.

Harry made it to his wife and embraced her, as if they were the only two people in the room. The entire Court burst into applause. Their King had returned.

Harry looked at Anne.

"I have missed you, my love." he said.

Anne melted in Harry's arms.

"Oh, I have dearly missed you as well." she said.

Anne turned towards Edward.

"My precious boy. I am so glad to have you home. How was Navarre?" she asked.

Edward smiled.

"It was a quaint little country, but i have a feeling in the coming years, Aunt Elizabeth will bring that land to greatness, as it merges with Spain." he said.

Harry touched William's arm.

"How are you doing, my son?" he asked gently.

William nodded his head politely.

"I am well, Father. I pray that your journey was pleasant and calm." he said.

Harry smiled.

"It was, my son. I pray you and your mother, The Queen, had no problems ruling our beloved land." he said.

Anne shook her head.

"Our beautiful England remains intact.' she said.

Harry smiled.

"I have a surprise for all of you, as well as the entire Court." he said, as he sat on the Throne next to his wife.

Anne frowned at Harry slightly. He knew that she wasn't as luxurious as some other Queens. She would most likely donate the gift, so that she could feed a nearby orphange, that she was a patron of.

"Harry, you know that I do not like expensive gifts." she said.

Harry smiled.

"It is not expensive at all. However, i will need our Princesses and Prince Owen brought down." he said, as she looked at the guards.

Within moments, fifteen year old Prince Owen, eleven year old Princess Eleanor and four year old Princess Margaret were brought down. Both girls were excited to see their Father and older brother, however controlled themselves, as the entire Court was watching them.

Harry smiled as the herald called out:

"THEIR ROYAL HIGHNESS, CROWN PRINCE ERIC OF SWEDEN AND HIS WIFE, CROWN PRINCESS MATILDA!"

The entire court began to murmur in surprise, as Matilda and Eric walked in, side by side to the Thrones.

Queen Anne began to tear up, as she watched her nineteen year old daughter walk in, looking more like a woman than the young girl who departed from England three years ago.

William couldn't believe this beautiful young woman was his younger sister and that she was now a wife and mother.

Matilda and Eric made it to Harry and Anne and bowed.

"Your Majesties." they both said.

Anne, forgetting decorum, stood to her feet and rapidly hugged her eldest daughter.

"Oh, Matilda. I have missed you so much." she said, as tears of joy rolled down her face.

Matilda hugged her mother back.

"I have missed you too, Mama." she said.

Eric cleared his throat and Matilda turned towards him.

"Mother, this is my husband, Prince Eric of Sweden." she said.

Eric took Anne's hand in his and gently kissed it.

"Your Majesty, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." he said smoothly.

Anne nodded her head. She had to admit her son-in-law was handsome, but for some reason she did not trust him.

Harry smiled, as he looked and for the first time in years, all six of his children were around him and his wife. It was at this moment, that he felt like the wealthiest King in all of Christendom.

* * *

 **August 10, 1554**

 **Hampton Court**

 **Princess Matilda, Crown Princess of Sweden's Bedchamber**

Matilda was sitting by her window, reading a good book. It was barely sunrise and she was up. She chose to sleep alone, since Eric had become really drunk at the banquet and she wanted him to sleep it off. She was happy to be visiting her family again.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

Matilda looked up from her book.

"Come in." she said.

The door opened and Matilda's mother, Queen Anne, walked into the room.

"Sweetheart, I know it is early. However, I have not had a chance to speak to you, just the two of us." she said.

Matilda smiled. She and her mother had always been close and she did miss her warm embrace. Being around her mother and looking at their relationship made her crave her own children, who were nearing two years old and she hoped to have the same relationship with them, that she had with her mother.

"Mother, it feels good to be back home. Sweden is so much different from here. The people are different." she said.

Anne smiled.

"The Swedish Ambassador has said that you are thriving in the Court. Many people respect you, because you adopted their customs and have not tried to influence your own." she said.

Matilda nodded.

"It wasn't easy at all. Everyone loved me after i gave birth to the twins." she said.

Anne smiled.

"How are my grandchildren?" she asked.

Matilda face lit up.

"Oh, Mama. They are my everything. Johan is such a sweet little boy. He loves to kiss and hug me. Astrid is a little imp and she has a cute little temper. She keeps her nurses on edge." she said.

Anne smiled. She would most likely never meet any of her daughters' children when they were all married, so hearing about them was a treat and a blessing.

"That is wonderful, darling. How are you feeling?" she asked her daughter, a she placed her hands on Matilda's arms.

Matilda looked at her mother, in confusion.

"I am fine, Mama. Why do you ask?" she asked.

Anne sighed.

"Your father told me about the baby who didn't make it." she said.

Matilda's eyes began to water at the thought of her poor daughter, sleeping forever in a small lonely tomb. She began to cry.

Anne held her daughter and they sat on the bed together. She rubbed her back and began to soothe Matilda.

"There, There. Don't cry, my darling. Mama is here. I know it hurts. God will bless you with more beautiful children." she said.

Matilda nodded.

"Unfortunately, I was not blessed with a faithful husband." she said.

Anne looked at Matilda with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Matilda looked at her mother.

"Eric has been unfaithful several times. We argued about his last mistress being in my household, when I lost our daughter." she said.

Anne began to fume internally. How dare that boy hurt her sweet child. She would not let him get away with this.

Anne stood up and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I will see you this evening sweet hear. Get more familiar with your siblings today, when you aren't with your husband. Remember, little Margaret has no memories of you." she said.

Matilda smiled.

"I'll make sure I visit her and the rest of my siblings." she said.

Anne nodded and turned to leave. As Matilda returned to her book, she didn't notice her mother place her hand on her stomach, wince in pain and take several breaths, before walking out of the door.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening**_

 ** _Hampton Court Palace_**

 ** _The Grand Ballroom_**

Harry and Anne were sitting on their Thrones. Harry could tell that Anne was very angry. She had a stoic look on her face.

Harry leaned to her.

"Sweetheart, what is the matter? I have never seen you this upset." he said

Anne put on a fake smile.

"I am fine, darling. There's no need to be concerned about me. You just returned from a long,tedious journey. Don't fret over me." she said.

Harry looked at Anne, for a moment, before turning back to the crowd of courtiers dancing.

Suddenly, Matilda came up to her parents.

"Father, can I trouble you for a dance?" she asked.

Before Harry could say anything, Anne nodded.

"Harry, dance with our daughter. I am going to retire to bed anyway." she said, as she kissed him.

After Matilda led her father away, Anne looked to a corner and saw her son-in-law, Prince Eric, talking to another young lady, who looked very uncomfortable. Queen Anne rose from her Throne and walked over to the two.

The young Lady bowed to Anne and Eric did as well.

Anne smiled at Eric.

'My dear son, would you mind stopping by my chambers tomorrow morning?" I would love to speak to you?" she said.

Eric look surprised, but nodded his head.

"Of course, Your Majesty." he said.

Anne smiled and continued on her way to her chambers, with her ladies-in-waiting following closely behind her.

* * *

 **August 11, 1554**

 **Hampton Court Palace**

 **Queen Anne of England's Private Chambers**

It was late morning and Anne was sitting in her chair. She was feeling very weak, but she was a mother and she had to speak up for her daughter. Matilda did not deserve the heartache that he had inflicted upon her. Anne was also feeling very tired and slightly ill, but she attributed her symptoms to the summer heat outside. Her ladies were all attending to her, but Anne did not want them to know that she was feeling very ill.

Suddenly, Lady Mary Brandon walked in, her hand resting on her seven month pregnant belly.

"Your Majesty, the Crown Prince of Sweden is here to see you. He said you were expecting him.' she said.

Anne nodded her head.

"I am expecting him. Please send him in and you and the rest of the ladies may wait in the outer chamber." she said, with a smile.

Lady Mary nodded and walked away to guide Prince Eric into the room.

Prince Eric bowed to Anne.

"Your Majesty, Thank you for extending this invitation to me. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

Anne stared at him.

"I am afraid, Your Highness, that this is not a pleasantry visit. Please have a seat." she said.

Eric looked at his mother-in-law, in confusion. Why was she speaking to him like this? She hadn't really spoken to him since his arrival.

"Have i done something to offend you, Your Majesty?" he asked, as he took a seat in front of her.

Anne glared at him.

"As a matter of fact, you have. How dare you disgrace my daughter in such a manner, that you forced her to lose your poor child, my grandchild?" she asked, angrily.

Eric became very defensive, but kept calm, out of respect.

"Madam, i mean no disrespect, but your daughter is now my wife. Matters in are marriage are private, even from you." he said, trying to keep his temper.

Anne slowly stood up.

"Prince Eric, you must remember you are the father of a daughter and I am sure you would not want a man to treat her the way you treat my daughter. I know every Prince will not be a true Christian..."

Eric stood to his feet.

"Madam, I am a true Christian!" he shouted.

Anne shook her head.

"A true Christian would not forsake his wedding vows to his wife and God..."

Eric began to turn red.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! I AM ALLOWED TO TAKE A WOMAN TO MY BED IF I PLEASE! I DO NOT NEED PERMISSION FROM MY WIFE'S MOTHER!" he screamed.

Anne looked at Eric in his eyes.

"I hope you say that when you are sent to the bowels of Hell at your midnight hour and you look at Lucifer in the face." she said, as she was taking deep breaths.

Eric looked at his mother-in-law, with fury in his eyes. Before he could retort, he noticed how pale Anne was and the dark circles under her eyes.

He stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, are you ill?" he asked.

Anne placed her and on Eric and suddenly fell to the floor, unconscious, before Eric could catch her.

Eric sat beside he and cradled her.

He looked toward the door.

"HELP! THE QUEEN IS ILL! SHE NEEDS HELP!" he screamed.

* * *

 _ **Later that day**_

Queen Anne was sitting up in bed, drinking a cool drink. She couldn't believe that she had fainted in front of her son-in-law.

The Physician looked at the Queen.

"Your majesty, i am surprised that this is happening. I thought the tonics would have worked." he said.

Anne smiled weakly.

"Well, it did for awhile. We just need a new cure. Is there anything else you can do for my bad condition?" she asked.

The Physician nodded.

"I will instruct your ladies how to do it, discreetly. However, the King is aware that you have fainted. What should I should tell him?" he asked.

Anne sighed.

"I am sure you will think of of something. However, tell everyone I will be resting." she said.

The physician nodded his head and left the room.

Queen Anne rolled on her side and placed a hand on her stomach and was wondering what was going on within her body.

* * *

 **August 20, 1554**

 **Pamplona, Navarre**

 **Queen Elizabeth I of Navarre's Bedchamber**

Queen Elizabeth was enjoying a rare private dinner with her husband. Ever since she became Queen of Navarre, it was a little difficult to enjoy a quiet dinner alone with Luis. After being apart for so long, she loved every moment with him, but she knew that the war with France was not over yet and that he would soon have to return back on Campaign. She hoped that the marriage offer of her precious Isabel would keep France at bay, so that her husband could remain by her side.

Luis smiled at his wife.

"This roasted meat is very delicious. It's no wonder the D'Albret man was a little thick he ate well." he said jokingly.

Elizabeth looked at Luis.

"Luis, you shouldn't joke about the dead. Make sure Lady Jeanne doesn't hear you talk like that." she chided gently.

Luis nodded.

"You're right, _Mi Amor._ You seem to really feel for that girl." he said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"That poor thing. She has lost pretty much the entire world in which she was brought up in. I can't imagine what her mother, The Lady of Navarre, must be feeling being separated from her only living child." she said, compassionately.

At that moment,another plate of freshly cooked roasted chicken and roasted vegetables was placed in front of Elizabeth. Unlike her father, Elizabeth loved the taste of vegetables and local farmers took pride in knowing that their vegetables would be served to their new young Queen. However, the smell of her supper began to turn Elizabeth's stomach. She pushed her supper away.

Luis looked at his wife, with concern on his face.

"Are you ill, sweetheart?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, darling. I am just tired. I will leave you to your supper. I think i will retire to bed." she said, as she rose from her chair.

As Elizabeth started walking to her bedroom, she was hit with a wave of dizziness and lost her footing and fell to the floor. After hearing his wife hit the floor, Luis stood up and ran to his side, along with Sancha Guerra, who rushed in, despite being with child.

Luis and Sancha helped Elizabeth to her feet.

"My Lady, what happened? Are you hurt?" Sancha asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, I felt dizzy, but I am fine now." she said.

Luis shook his head and looked at Sancha.

"Sancha, please go fetch the physician. I want the Queen examined." he said.

Before Sancha could leave, Elizabeth grabbed her.

"No. I am fine. There is no need to fuss." she said.

Luis looked at his wife.

"You nearly fainted. You need to see the doctor." he said.

Elizabeth looked at him.

"I am fine. I have been very busy with government affairs and i haven't slept well in weeks. I am just tired. I promise." she said.

Luis backed down. He knew that once Elizabeth made up her mind, there was no changing it.

"Alright. Sancha, get the Queen ready for bed." he said.

Sancha nodded and helped Elizabeth to her room to put the young, tired Queen into bed for a hopeful peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **August 24, 1554**

 **Hampton Court Palace**

 **King Henry XI Privy Chamber**

Harry was fuming mad. He had just received news about his cousin, the Lady Catherine Grey, that greatly troubled him. He was praying that it was just a terrible rumor. He knew that ever since her husband's execution one year ago, the Grey family was viewed with disgrace. However, Lady Catherine still had respect in the Court. He prayed that what he heard was not true.

Suddenly, the Herald announced:

"THE LADY CATHERINE GREY, MARCHIONESS OF PEMBROKE AND LADY MARGARET MARLOWE, COUNTESS OF STAFFORD!"

The two Brandon sisters walked into Harry's privy chamber and bowed to their cousin.

"Your Majesty." they both said.

Harry told them to rise and glared at Catherine.

"Cousin, there are some disturbing rumors that i have heard. I would like for you to to explain." he said.

Catherine swallowed and looked at Harry.

"What rumors have you heard, Your Majesty?" she asked.

Harry took a deep breath.

"I have heard that several weeks ago, you married a gentleman in your household by the name of Adrian Stokes. Are you familiar with him?" he asked.

Catherine nodded.

"Yes, he was my Master of the Horse." she said.

Harry cleared his throat.

"It seems that he has been mounting more than your horses. Tell me...have you married him?" he asked.

Catherine didn't want to lie to her cousin and King. She looked at Harry directly in the face.

"Yes, Your Majesty. My husband and I were married in secret on the 12th of August in the year of our Lord 1554." she said.

Harry gripped his chair, in anger.

"You married a servant? Without the permission of your King?" he asked.

Before Catherine could speak, Margaret spoke up.

"It was my fault, Your Majesty. I pushed her to marry him. She loved him and she just wanted their child to be legitimate." she said.

Harry's eyes opened, in shock.

"Child? You are...with child?" he asked Catherine.

Catherine nodded.

"Yes. I am due in the spring. I understand if you must put me in the Tower, but i must ask, that if I carry this child to term, please let it be raised by my husband. It will be the last piece of our love." she said, as she began to tear up.

Harry shook his head.

"No...because you are not going to the Tower." he said.

Catherine looked at her cousin, with surprise.

"I'm not?"she asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Of course not. I am not a monster. I want you to be proud of your marriage and pray to God for the safe and healthy delivery of your child." he said, as he gave his cousin a smile.

Catherine began to tear up and fell to her knees.

"Oh, Bless you, Your Majesty! You are the most merciful and kindest of all Kings!" she said.

Harry smiled.

"My two cousins, please retire to your chambers here at Hampton Court and then you may return to your homes. I will publicly announce the marriage of Lord Adrian and Lady Catherine Stokes. You return home and deal with your unborn child." he said.

Both sisters bowed and walked out of the room, both relieved that their cousin was a merciful man and not a tyrant.

* * *

 **1 September 1554**  
 **Pamplona, Navarre**

The bride wore a dress of lavender and black satin made in the latest French style. Her hair was long and loose down her back, a symbol of her virginity. The groom was dressed in his finest clothing with his robes of nobility adhered to his shoulders. Both the Queen of Navarre and her King Consort were present to make certain their permission was known. The vows were said, the priest blessed the union and they were pronounced husband and wife before God, Queen and country, Navarre's new Duke and Duchess of Lautrec.

The wedding feast had lasted for hours. Guests ate from golden plates and drank from silver cups. Wine flowed freely from caskets spread out all over the hall. Couples danced, while men talked politics and women gossiped amongst themselves. Everyone was smiling. Everyone except the bride. She was too overcome with emotion to do much of anything other than what was expected of her. She did not love the man she married, but his efforts over the past three weeks caused her to admire him for his honesty and for making the attempt to make this marriage more than just one ordered by the Queen of Navarre. When the time came for the wedding toasts, some were serious, while others joked about marriage, but none touched her heart like the one her new husband gave.

"Today, Lady Jeanne and I begin our new life together, bound by the laws of man, the church, and almighty God. I never thought that arranged marriages could amount to anything, as the couple had little to no choice in the matter, but in the past three weeks, since I have started spending more time with Lady Jeanne, I have come to realize that perhaps there is hope in every marriage to become more than what it starts out to be. It isn't often that a man will admit being taught anything by his wife, but I would do her a great injustice if I did not say that she has taught me to have hope and that in time, perhaps all things really are possible. She has given me reason to smile and has listened when I told her about my past. She has encouraged my dreams in our conversations, and she has shared parts of her soul with me, that others need not know about. I cannot tell you how honored I feel to have such a caring and generous woman as my wife, other than to say that I hope those who are yet to be married are as lucky as I feel I have been in finding a wife like Lady Jeanne. To Lady Jeanne!" Alexandre said, and was echoed by the guests.

Jeanne stared at him for quiet some time as he went around the room thanking various guests for coming and showing their support. He glanced in her direction and she smiled at him with a genuine lightness in her heart. He was right. Perhaps there was hope in the future for their marriage.

After the feast, they rode in silence towards their new home, which was nearly two hours from the palace. By the time they arrived, they were both exhausted. Alexandre took Jeanne's hand and led her to her rooms, which he had had redecorated for her arrival. He used the colors of yellow and peach, which she had told him were her favorites because they reminded her of sunset. She turned to look at him after she had inspected the room, and noticed he was not getting undressed. She went up to him and kissed him softly, showing him that she was willing to comply with her duties as a wife, but he took her hand gently and kissed it.

"I appreciate the gesture, wife," he said softly, without chastising her, "but I will not have you this night."

"Have I done something to displease you?" She asked, worried that he was angry with her already.

"Not at all," he replied. "I want to wait until you love me before we consummate this marriage and wait I will. If, in the next year you still do not, I will go to Rome and seek an annulment myself and make sure that it is understood that your virtue is intact. I want you to be my wife because you want to be, and I will not make you mine until you are certain it's what you want."

With that, he kissed her forehead and her hand, then told her to get some sleep before leaving her rooms, showing her as much respect as possible. Jeanne was stunned, and that was what she felt as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **September 2, 1554**

 **Pamplona, Navarre**

Queen Elizabeth was sitting on her Throne, feeling a little sad. Now that the marriage of Lady Jeanne and Alex was complete, Queen Juana and her entourage were returning to Castile, to regroup and possibly advance back into the war with France, that she was so desperate to end. She really hoped the Queen of France was still on board to help her end this war.

Suddenly, Luis walked up and sat next to Elizabeth on his Throne.

"Don't be sad, sweetheart. We will return to Castile soon." he said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I have just realized that this will be the first time that i am truly alone. I am running country. I am still scared, Luis." she said.

Luis held her hand.

"There is no need to fear, _Mi Amor._ I am by your side and together we can do anything." he said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I know." she said.

Suddenly, Queen Juana, Emperor Charles, Infante Juan and Infanta Catarina walked into the Throne Room.

Elizabeth stood to greet them.

"Are you all prepared for the journey to Castile?" she asked.

Juana nodded.

"We are ready. Everything is as it should be. Elizabeth, my dear niece, you are going to be a wonderful Queen. Your mother would be very proud." she said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I hope i make her and my father very proud. I pray that you all have a safe and peaceful journey. Especially you, dear Catarina. I heard that your child quickened yesterday." she said.

Catarina smiled and nodded.

"It did. I pray that it is healthy." she said.

Elizabeth stepped down and held her niece's hand.

"We all do. Just remember that I am here for you." she said.

Juana then spoke up.

"One last thing, Your Majesty. Your sister, the Dowager Marquessa of Moya, has requested to stay here with you longer, before returning to Castile under careful watch." she said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I welcome my sister. I will make sure she stays in line and she wil return to Castile a changed woman. Hopefully, she will even be able to join the Court." she said.

Juana nodded.

"Hopefully." she simply said.

With that, Juana bowed her head and the others bowed if they could and they all departed from the Throne room to their carriages, to depart for Castile and Aragon.

* * *

 **September 4, 1554**

 **Tordesillas, Valladolid Spain**

Queen Juana and Emperor Charles were riding in their carriage. Charles was happy to be returning to Spain. Navarre was very different to him, but he knew that it was an important thing to his mother. It was meant to be an inheritance to her and even though she would never personally rule over it, she at least managed to get Navarre back into the family.

Charles looked at Juana.

"Mother, I am proud of you. We have Navarre, Elizabeth is Queen. There is nothing that can go wrong." he said.

Juana looked at her eldest son and nodded weakly. She was profusely sweating and laying her head on the wall of the carriage, as it rode gently.

Charles looked at his mother.

" _Madre,_ are you well? Should we stop?" he asked.

Juana shook her head.

" _Hijo,_ I will not lie. I feel rather ill. Maybe we should stop for the time being. Is there anything close by?" she asked.

Charles looked out.

"We are passing the convent of Santa Clara. I am sure the Sisters would not mind us stopping here." he said.

Juana nodded.

"That will be fine. I cannot go any further." she said.

Charles informed the driver of Queen Juana's condition and ordered him to stop at the convent so his mother could rest. The entire entourage traveled to the conent and was met by the Mother Superior.

She bowed her head.

" _Mi Senor._ To what do we owe this honor?" she asked.

Charles looked at the elder woman.

"My mother, the Queen, has fallen ill. She's nearly seventy-five years old and needs rest. Would you mind hosting our Court, until she is well enough to continue?" he asked.

Mother Superior smiled and nodded.

"Of course, _Majestad._ Follow me. We will give you rooms." she said.

Charles nodded and went to help his mother, but Juana pushed him away.

"I will not be seen as feeble and weak. I will walk in on my own accord." she said.

Charles lightly chuckled, as his mother, despite being ill, walked into the convent slowly, but on her own.

* * *

 **September 15, 1554**

 **Linz Castle, Upper Austria, Austria**

 **Infante Ferdinand, Archduke of Austria's Private Chamber**

Archduke Ferdinand was sitting in his favorite chair, drinking his favorite wine. The fifty-one year old youngest son of Queen Juana had been living and in charge of Austria for nearly thirty-years. Now a wealthy widower since the death of his late wife, Archduchess Anna of Bohemia and Hungary in childbirth in 1547, he had been content with his life and the lives of his many children. Before her death, Archduchess Anna had managed to bear Ferdinand fifteen surviving children. Only three children predeceased both parents. Archduke John, Archduchess Ursula in childhood and Archduchess Elisabeth, Crown Princess of Sweden and Norway in childbirth month before her mother.

Suddenly, one of Ferdinand's messengers walked in, holding a letter.

"My Lord, a letter from Princess Anna of Denmark." he said.

Ferdinand, normally a serious man, smiled despite himself.

"Thank you, you may go." he asked.

As the younger man left, Ferdinand opened his letter and began to read:

 _My Lord Archduke,_

 _I have taken your invitation to write and i hope that the offer is still open. Since arriving back in Denmark, I have been in my stepmother, Queen Maria's, household. She is a sweet woman. I have done more reading and i will say, i am reading a book now that has completely interested. I will send you the book when i am done. My family is doing very well. I am still amazed that your mother conquered Navarre at her age, She is a true testament to your late grandparents, the Catholic Monarchs. I do hope you enjoyed the books i have sent you. I have a library at my disposal and I pray that i have not sent you books that you already possess. I also wonder, do you have a love of art. I paint in my spare time and will send you my works._

 _Your new friend,_

 _Princess Anna of Norway and Denmark_

Ferdinand smiled. The letter even smelled like her. He didn't know why he was so captured by this young Princess. He knew she would never be with someone like him.

Suddenly, Ferdinand's son, Archduke Ferdinand the Younger, walked into his father's room. the young man was the apple of his father's eyes. He was handsome, charismatic and was happily married to Infanta Isabella of Spain, the daughter of Charles V, Ferdinand's older brother. The marriage was a happy one and the young couple already had several children.

The young man smiled at his father.

"Father, who is the letter from?" he asked.

Ferdinand frowned at his son playfully.

"That is none of your concern. However, if you must know, it is from Princess Anna of Norway and Denmark. We have a love of literature and decided to write each other in friendship." he said.

Ferdinand the Younger smiled.

'Father, you are smitten with that Princess. You looked at that letter the way that I look at Isabella and also the way you used to look at Mother." he said.

Ferdinand sighed.

"No one will ever take the place of your Mother in my heart." he said, as he looked at a portrait of the late Archduchess Anna hanging on his wall.

Ferdinand the Younger walked over to his father.

"I know that. However, maybe there is room in your heart to love another." he said.

Ferdinand looked at his son and he began to wonder if it was possible to love another. His younger children did need a mother, but could he truly love another woman?

* * *

 **1 October 1554**  
 **France**

The sun rose through the window of the Queen of France's bedroom, shining its light on her bed, and waking her gently as the warmth hit her face. She stretched and opened her eyes, as she had done for so many mornings over the past several years. She sat up on the edge of her bed and put her feet on the bear-skin rug that was beside her bed, feeling the soft fur between her toes. She reached to the cord dangling next to her bed and pulled the rope to signal the kitchen for her breakfast to be sent up to her.

Catherine moved to the window and soaked in the morning rays. After a few moments, her ladies came into the room. They were well aware of their mistress's schedule and knew how early she rose in the mornings. The women busied themselves with the tasks of getting their Queen ready for her day and took no notice of the expression Queen Catherine wore. If they had noticed, they might have guessed what was wrong.

Catherine stepped behind her dressing screen and began to change for her day. It was when she put on her corset that she first saw an issue. She could not lace it up as tight as she normally did. She thought she must have put on weight during the feasting in Navarre a few months prior and had her ladies unlace the garment slightly. As they were helping her into her dress, her breakfast tray arrived, filled with fruits and breads. The smells were delicious to everyone in the room; to everyone except the Queen of France. It was then, when that wave of nausea hit her, that Catherine knew what was going on and she sat down quickly.

"Send for the midwife, Niccolette," Catherine ordered.

"Majesty?" the girl questioned.

"That was not a request," Catherine replied.

The girl curtsied and then left the room to do as she was bid.

While she waited for Nicolette to return with the midwife, Catherine had her other ladies remove her corset and assist her back to her bed. The midwife entered her chambers moments later and proceeded with the usual exams. When the midwife was finished, Catherine dressed and emerged once again from behind her screen to await the answer to the question, thankful for the fact that she had dismissed her ladies from the room prior to the exam.

Catherine looked at the woman with impatience. "Well?" she questioned.

The midwife curtsied to the Queen and smiled. "You are with child your Majesty. It appears that you are about four months along and the child will be born in the early spring."

Catherine smiled. She knew herself well enough to have realized she was pregnant. Now, how to tell her husband without his mistress finding out and trying to take over the plans for the baby's birth and christening, as the woman had with all of Catherine's other children. For now, she would settle for keeping this secret to herself and the midwife. "Your silence on this matter is appreciated," Catherine said, handing the woman her payment, and a second bag for the silence.

The midwife nodded, smiling at her reward. "Not a word, your Majesty," she said and curtsied to her Queen.

"I will tell the King when I am ready. I do not want to alert him to my condition until I am sure the child is moving and will survive," Catherine explained. The midwife knew all too well what might happen if the Queen miscarried, despite having given the King four sons already, three of which were still living, so she believed the Queen's explanation and didn't question the action. She curtsied again and left the room.

Catherine took a moment to look at herself in the mirror before her ladies came into the room again. She was not yet showing. She could afford to keep this secret for a few more weeks probably, but a month at the most unless she purposely hid it, but that would be cause for Henri to suspect her of something, as it could be considered lying to the King and that was treason. No, Catherine decided to keep it hidden until she was obviously showing, then let the King of France know he would be a father again.

Catherine turned from the mirror as her ladies reentered the room and stared at their Queen in anticipation of her news. "False alarm," Catherine told them, receiving their heads hanging in disappointment at the news. She had to keep the secret for just a while longer; just until she could tell Henri that the events surrounding the baby's birth had been taken care of and no planning from his mistress was necessary. This child would be hers, boy or girl, and she would take charge of his or her life regardless of what Diane thought.

* * *

 **October 9, 1554**

 **The Swedish Royal Ship**

 **Princess Matilda of Sweden's Bedchamber**

 _Matilda was standing in Westminster Abbey, dressed in black. She could hear bells in the distance. She saw a procession walking up to a casket and many people were crying. Whoever this person was, they were very important._

 _Matilda began to look around and she saw her three brothers, wearing black and unshed tears glistened in their eyes. Matilda was shocked, as she had never seen her brothers cry like this._

 _A woman sobbing caught Matilda's ear. She turned and saw her cousin, Lady Mary Brandon, crying, as she stood behind the casket. Matilda felt sick to her stomach._

 _"Who has died?" she wondered to herself._

 _Suddenly, she saw her younger sister, Princess Eleanor, crying into a handkerchief. Matilda knew something was definitely wrong._

 _Slowly, Matilda walked up to the coffin and when she looked inside, she was filled with immense pain._

 _The person lying in the coffin was Matilda's own mother, Queen Anne of England._

 _Matilda began to tear up. Her mother couldn't be dead. Not now and not ever._

 _Suddenly, Matilda began to scream in grief and fell to her knees._

Matilda jumped up in her bed and screamed loudly. Her ladies rushed into the room.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" one asked.

Matilda looked around her surroundings. She was only dreaming.

She looked at her ladies and nodded her head.

"Yes, i just had a nightmare. Will one of you please fetch the Prince for me? I need to see him." she said.

One of the Ladies nodded her head. Matilda laid her head down.

A few minutes later, Prince Eric walked into her room, wearing his robe. He had clearly been sleeping.

"What is it, Matilda?" he asked, slightly irritated.

Matilda looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"I had a horrible dream. I was hoping you would sleep with me tonight." she asked.

Eric felt bad for his wife. He took off his robe and lid into bed with her and held her against his bare chest.

"What was it about?" he asked gently.

Matilda began to cry.

"I had a dream that I will never see my mother again. I saw her death." she said, in between sobs.

Eric held her. He hated seeing Matilda cry. He had grown to really care for his wife. Even though she was a Tudor by blood, she was sweet and gentle, unless she was crossed.

Suddenly, Matilda looked up at Eric and gently kissed him. Eric was taken aback at first, but since he missed his wife's touch, he responded enthusiastically and the two made love most of the night, until they were able to fall asleep.

* * *

 **October 19, 1554**

 **Pamplona, Navarre**

 **Queen Elizabeth I of Navarre's Bedchamber**

After a long day with several meetings, Elizabeth was exhausted and not feeling too well. She had this uneasy queasiness in her stomach. She never liked to show any sign of weakness with her new subjects, especially since she still had to prove herself to be a good Queen.

Suddenly, Lady Sancha walked in, with her hand on her large belly that held her child, which was due in two months.

"Your Majesty, is there anything you need?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"No, my dear friend. Go rest. You have to think of the child in your womb. I am going to get ready for bed on my own." she said.

Sancha smiled and then left the room, as Luis was walking in.

Elizabeth smiled at her husband.

"Where were you?" she asked.

Luis kissed her cheek.

"I was with Isabel. She was having trouble sleeping." he said.

Elizabeth smiled. She loved how Luis was a hands on father. She hoped that if she ever had anymore children, that he would be just like this with them.

"I wish I could have seen her today. I just don't want her to become ill. I have been feeling rather peculiar today." she said.

Luis smiled.

"Why don't we take a walk in the gardens? That always makes you feel better." he said.

Elizabeth stood up and all of a sudden, became dizzy. She stumbled and fell to the floor, before Luis could catch her. He rushed to help her up, with a worried look on his face.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" he asked.

Elizabeth waved her hand.

"I am fine. I had a dizzy spell because i have been working hard." she said.

Luis shook his head.

"No. You had this weeks ago. I am fetching a physician." he said, as he helped her into bed.

* * *

 _ **Less than an hour later...**_

Elizabeth was laying in her bed. She was being examined by a physician and she was watching him. She noticed that every time that he pressed on her belly, she could feel something hard and it was very uncomfortable.

The physician turned from Elizabeth and she sat up from her bed.

"So it's nothing? I can return to my duties?" she asked.

The physician smiled.

"Your Majesty, there is a change with you, but it is a wonderful. My Queen, you are with child." he said.

Elizabeth looked at the physician, with shock and smiled. All these months, she had been scared that her daughter would grow up an only child. Now, she was finally with child and more importantly, she could be carrying a son and heir for her Kingdom and for Spain, that way Spain and Navarre would be one.

Luis walked in, finally impatient.

"What is going on with my wife?" he asked, slightly impatient.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Luis...I'm with child." she said.

Luis eyes opened in surprise and he rushed to his wife's side and kissed her.

He looked at the physician.

"How far along is the Queen?" Luis asked.

The physician cleared his throat.

"The Queen is roughly three months with child, which means that she will be due to give birth in April of next year." he said.

Elizabeth smiled. She had thought the absence of her courses was due to the large amount of pressure she was under, but now she knew exactly why they were absent. She had finally managed to conceive another child the first night that Luis had come home, while she was still in Castile.

Luis looked at Elizabeth.

"Do you want the Court to know about your condition?" he asked.

Elizabeth thought hard. She had managed to be pregnant for over three months and everything seemed fine. However, she knew Queens were very hesitant to announce a pregnancy, until the child moved. She decided to be smart.

She shook her head.

"No. Not until the child quickens. Doctor, you will be paid for your silence." she said.

The physician smiled and left the Queen and King Consort alone.

Elizabeth smiled at her husband.

"We are going to have another child. Maybe this will be a son and heir for us." she said.

Luis kissed Elizabeth.

"Whether it's a son or another Infanta, I will be happy." he said.

Elizabeth smiled. She was blessed to have a husband, who wouldn't pressure her for sons, but secretly, she hoped that the child slumbering in her womb was a son and heir and that he would rule over Spain and Navarre jointly.

* * *

 **30 November 1554**  
 **England**

The Earl of Stafford sat at his desk working on papers for some of the new tenants he acquired recently. He wondered if he would ever get used to the endless amount of paperwork that came with being an Earl, rather than the rather boring task of making shoes before his ennoblement. He sat back and started to drift back to the day his life had changed when a knock came at the door of his study.

"Enter," he said, sitting upright once again.

The large, oak door of his study swung open and a maid carrying a tray entered the room. She sat the tray down on a small table near his desk and curtsied to him before attempting to leave. "Is it lunch time already, Tina?" Sir John questioned the young girl.

"Yes sir," she replied. "Mistress bade that I bring you your lunch since it was obvious to her that you would not be joining her, but she asked that I inform you that she insists you join her for dinner."

"Of course," Sir John replied. "Tell my wife that I would not miss it." With that, he nodded, and Tina left the room, leaving him to his affairs.

(Later that night in the Marlowe's dining room)

"Everything looks lovely, Margaret," John said to his wife as he entered the room. "Forgive me for being lost in the paperwork and forgetting the time."

Margaret tried to pretend to be hurt over his forgetting their dinner together, but she smiled at her husband. She knew the new position he held gave him cause to worry of whether or not accepting the ennoblement grated him by the King of England when he saved the Queen's life was the right decision, but she also knew that he didn't regret it for a moment because it was what had brought the two of them together.

"Of course, my dear," she replied. "I wouldn't have drug you from your work except that I have something important that I think you need to know."

"Oh?" He questioned his wife. "What could that . . . "

A sharp knock at the door caused his attention to divert to the person requesting his attention. "Who on earth could that be?" Sir John asked.

"John," Margaret began, "Can't it. . .?"

"One moment my dear," he interrupted her as he went into the great hall to answer their door, not remembering that they had servants for that now.

"Ned?" Sir John said, surprised to see the stable boy standing there in the dark.

"Sir John, forgive the interruption," Ned replied, "but you asked to be informed when Philomena was having her foal."

"Ah, indeed," Sir John said. "We were just sitting down to super. I will come out once we are done."

"Very well, sir," Ned replied, then turned and headed back to the stables.

John Marlowe returned to the dining room to a rather annoyed wife and a lukewarm meal. "My apologizes Margaret," he said, returning to his seat. Margaret shrugged, clearly annoyed at the interruption of what she was about to say. "You were about to tell me something?"

Margaret swallowed her food and took a sip of wine. "Yes, I went to see my sister earlier today about the troubles I've been having with feeling tired all of the time. While I was there, she got a letter from her girl, Jane, who recently found out she is expecting her first child."

"Oh, that's grand, Margaret!" Sir John said. "You will be a great-Aunt."

"Yes, but there's more," Margaret told him.

"More?"

"Yes. While I was there I began to think about my own issues," she began, but was interrupted again by a servant coming to bring a letter from court, summoning them to the festivities at Christmas. After John had read the letter, he turned his attention back to his wife, who was clearly annoyed at this point. "Please, Margaret, continue."

"As I was saying," Margaret started to resume her tale, "I realized that . . . "

"We really must make arrangements for the servants to take care of the house while we are gone," John interrupted her of his own accord this time. He stood from his place at the table and turned to walk out the door saying that he would return momentarily and then she could tell him whatever it was she needed to say.

Margaret was furious at this point, not to mention being hormonal as many women are during their first pregnancy and she stood up herself, throwing her napkin to the table before shouting at him. "If his lordship is too occupied to allow me to speak without countless interruptions, then I have no choice but to assume that the coming arrival of his first child is doubtlessly unimportant." With that, she stormed out of the room leaving her husband bewildered at her behavior, and once his brain caught up with the events, leaving his jaw on the floor at the news that he was to be a father himself.

* * *

 **8 December 1554**  
 **Scotland**

"To her Royal Majesty on the day of her 12th birthday. May she have many happy birthdays in the future, surrounded by those who love her, family and subject alike," said Prince Arthur, Duke of Albany and uncle to the Queen. "To Queen Mary!" The room, filled with Mary's family and courtiers echoed his sentiments and raised their glasses to toast the Queen of Scotland.

The young Scottish Queen looked at her family, friends, and subjects and smiled. "Thank you all for coming to my party," she said politely. "It means a great deal that everyone is here to help me celebrate my birth." The room applauded, and the Queen signaled for the music to begin, then turned to sit on her throne, with her grandmother, the Dowager Queen, Margaret on her right, and the Queen Mother, Marie de Guise, on her left. Though Mary was only twelve, she could feel the tension between the two women and was grateful that both were keeping their cool tonight.

Queen Mary watched the dancers with awe. It wouldn't be long before she could join them, but her grandmother insisted that she not until she was thirteen. 'One more year to wait,' Mary thought to herself and smiled. She saw her newly married cousin, Lord Duncan Stuart, her Uncle Joseph's eldest son, and his new wife, Lady Jane Grey, sitting near a window, hand in hand, talking. Lady Jane was rumored to be one of the best dancers at English court, but the young woman couldn't dance now as she was carrying their first child who was due to be born in the fall of the following year. Lady Jane looked around and her eyes met those of her new Queen, which brought a smile to her face. Queen Mary nodded and returned the pleasantry, then looked away from the couple.

She noticed her Uncles, Prince Arthur and Prince Victor, standing to the side of the dancers with glasses in their hands, talking amongst themselves about something or other. She wondered what they were talking about, as they kept looking over at where she sat on her throne as they talked, but neither man acknowledged her looking at them. She noticed that her uncle Arthur did not look pleased, and that filled her with more curiosity than before. Before Mary could react to anything, her grandmother leaned towards her and put her hand on the young girl's arm. "Never you mind them, Mary," Margaret whispered, as though she could read the Queen's mind. "There has been an offer for your mother's hand in marriage, as she is still young enough to bear children for a foreign court."

Mary's head turned sharply at her grandmother's words. "Do not worry my dear," Margaret said. "I know that your mother is the only parent you have left in this world, and despite the fact that I rarely agree with her, I would never force her to live away from you as long as she remains no danger to this court. I have told Arthur that we will not accept any offers for her hand until you are wed and have given an heir to both Scotland and England." Mary sat back on her throne a bit, relieved at the news that she would not have to lose her mother so soon.

"My lady Grandmother," Mary said, "would you tell me a story before I sleep tonight?"

"A story?" Margaret questioned. "Aren't you getting too old for bedtime stories, my dear?"

"Okay, then will you teach me a bit of history before I sleep?"

Margaret chuckled, arousing the attention of those closest to the throne. "What history would you like me to teach you?"

"I don't know," Mary said. "Teach me something about our family's history and England's history? I will spend half of my life there once I am married to the Prince of Wales. I should know something of the nation's past, shouldn't I?"

Margaret nodded in agreement. She was impressed with the way her granddaughter thought these things out. "Yes, Mary, I will, but not tonight," Margaret informed her. "I will begin your English history lessons this coming Friday and we will continue them until you know them by heart my little one."

Mary smiled. She loved spending time with her grandmother, when the older woman was simply being her grandmother and not her regent. In four years, she would be both Queen of Scotland and Princess of Wales. It was time she knew about the nation that was to be her home, as Scotland had always been.

* * *

 **December 12, 1554**  
 **Portugal**

King Carlos ran through the halls of the palace, frantic. His wife, Queen Mary, had fainted in the gardens while walking with one of her ladies and had yet summoned him to inform him of what happened, but he had gotten word of her collapse from one of her guards. It was rare to see Portugal's King in a state of panic, but when it came to his wife, the love of his life, he couldn't help himself.

The guards outside the Queen's chambers stopped him as he approached the heavy, dark colored doors.

"Forgive us, Your Majesty," one guard said, bowing to the King, "The court physician is with the Queen and asked not to be disturbed until the examination of her Majesty had concluded."

"That is my wife in there," Carlos replied.

"Yes, your majesty. We are just obeying the orders we were given by the doctor and the Queen. Please forgive us."

Carlos looked at the doors to his wife's chambers again and then at the guard who spoke to him. He knew the man was just doing as he was told, but this was his wife and he couldn't even dream of living his life without her. What if something was horribly wrong? He'd lost his mother at a young age. He had lost children with Mary as well. He knew what the emptiness left by death felt like and he couldn't bear the thought of that emptiness being the death of the woman he loved, who had stood by him, regardless of her personal comfort and happiness. He paced back and forth in front of the door trying to decide what to do.

(Inside Queen Mary's chamber)

"I'm feeling much better now, doctor," the Queen replied to a previously asked question. "Besides, I know what's wrong, so there's no need to fret."

The doctor looked at his Queen with a smile of knowing. "So, you think you know what is ailing you, your Majesty?"

"Of course, doctor," Queen Mary replied, sitting up on the edge of her bed. "Given my age and the fact that I have not conceived a child in years, the change has finally come. My mother went through the same fainting spells when she was experiencing the change. I remember it all too well."

The doctor nodded at his Queen, "Yes, many women do experience episodes like this when going through their change. Some experience worse."

"I don't know how I will tell the King. I know he was worried about me carrying another child now, but I hope this will give him some relief. I am filled with sadness that I will not be able to give his Majesty another son, but God is the one in control of these situations. I have faith that He knows what is best for my life and for Portugal," the Queen stated.

The court physician looked at his Queen in a new light, amazed at the strength she had, despite everything that had happened just moments before. "Your majesty," the aged man began, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Your Majesty," the guard bowed to his Queen. "His Majesty, the King, is outside and is quite frantic over the health of his Queen. Should I give him leave to come in yet?"

"Of course," replied Mary. The guard closed the door behind him.

"Your Majesty," the doctor tried again, but again was interrupted by the doors swinging open and the King entering his wife's chambers.

"Mary," Carlos exclaimed in a worried, but gentle voice, rushing to the Queen's side. "I heard what happened in the gardens and had to check on you."

"I'm fine, love." Queen Mary replied, placing her hand on her husband's cheek. "I'm just not as young as I once was." She gave the King a look, that explained what she was referring to. In the years they had been married, they had learned to communicate without saying a word to one another. It baffled the court at times, but many within the inner circle took it as a sign from God that their King and Queen were destined to rule, as secrets never had to be spoken out-loud for the other to understand.

"Oh, I see," Carlos said, embracing his wife. "Well, it's a good thing that we have our family around us, and soon we will be grandparents, I have no doubt."

Mary giggled like a teenager at the thought of their daughter, who was newly married to Prince Juan, having a child. "Yes, that will be a blessing, God willing."

"Your majesties," the court physician tried again to deliver the news that he had to the couple. They were blissfully unaware that the man was still in the room until that point, but both turned to look at the healer.

"Yes, what is it doctor?" the King questioned.

"Her majesty is aging, yes, as we all do, but she is not going through the change. Another condition caused her to faint in the garden," he stated calmly, as to not invoke further panic.

Queen Mary's eyes grew wide and she looked at her husband in fear. "What do you mean it's not the change? I haven't had my monthly courses in at least a month, perhaps two. I fainted. I've been weak and tired. They are the same signs my mother experienced when she went through it."

"Yes, your majesty," the physician said. "But it is not the change."  
"Are you telling me that my wife has a growth?" the King asked with a fearful tone. He looked at Mary, his beautiful Mary, who was the light of his existence. She couldn't be dying. He couldn't lose her.

"No, your majesty. The Queen does not have a growth, at least not one like you are thinking," the doctor said. "I dare say that the Queen does have a condition, but she will more than likely be perfectly fine in about seven or eight months time, God willing." Mary and Carlos looked at the doctor, both speechless, but the news had registered with them. The doctor, not understanding the look, stated what was now obvious to everyone in the room. "You are with child, your Majesty."

Carlos looked at his wife, still fearful for her life, while Mary looked at her husband with tears of utter joy in her eyes. She was to have another child; another heir for Portugal, and God willing, another son for her husband. Her hand covered her stomach protectively, as Carlos knelt before her in amazement.

"You will never cease to surprise me, my Queen," he said with as much love in his voice as he had the first time she had told him she was carrying his baby. Mary smiled at her husband and ruffled her fingers through his hair, as she did when they were first married. The King and Queen of Portugal then started whispering to each other, as teenagers in love would have done, and the aged physician took this as his cue to leave the room, which he did, without delay

* * *

 **December 14, 1554**

 **Westhorpe Hall, Suffolk, England**

 **Lady Mary Brandon, Duchess of Suffolk's Bedchamber**

Lady Mary was sitting by her window and was watching as the snow fell outside. Ever since she was a child, she had always the snow that fell. She did miss Court life and missed serving Queen Anne, but she knew in a few short months she would return. However, right now someone else needed her attention.

Suddenly, a small cry came from a cradle nearby and Lady Mary stood up and walked over to the cradle that held the newest member to her family: Her daughter, Lady Caroline Brandon. Lady Mary had given birth to her first daughter on the 24th of October. The birth was long and difficult and unfortunately, her husband was on a diplomat trip to Austria, so he missed the birth of their second child.

Lady Mary picked up her daughter and cradled her to her bosom. The infant girl had dark hair and hazel-green eyes.

"There, there darling. Mama is here." she said.

Suddenly, there was a male voice that spoke and said:

"Yes and so is her Papa." it said.

Mary turned her head and saw her husband smiling at her.

She smiled and walked over to him.

"Charles, I am so happy to see you. I have missed you." she said.

Charles kissed her lips.

"I have missed you, as well. Now, introduce me to this little cherub in your arms." he said, as she looked at the infant baby girl.

Mary smiled and handed him their daughter.

"This is Lady Caroline Brandon, our first daughter named after your late sister." she said.

Charles looked at his new daughter and fell in love immediately.

Mary looked at him sad.

"Are you disappointed that she isn't a boy?" she asked.

Charles looked at his wife and shook his head.

"Never. We have a healthy son and now we have a healthy daughter." he said, as he kissed little Caroline's cheek.

Charles then looked at Mary, with concern.

"I was told that you developed a fever after her birth. Are you well, sweetheart?" he asked.

Mary nodded her head.

"Yes. It wasn't childbed, thank God. The physician just said it was an ague. I feel better now." she said.

Charles sighed in relief. He and Mary had only been married two years and she had already given birth to two children. Even though he was thirty-seven years old, Mary was only twenty-one years old and had years of bearing children ahead of her. He made a mental note to be careful and not get her with child too quickly. The last thing he wanted was to lose his wife, who he loved dearly.

* * *

 **December 17, 1554**

 **Pamplona, Navarre**

 **Queen Elizabeth I of Navarre's Bedchamber**

Elizabeth was sitting in her chair and had a hand resting on her belly. She and Luis had just officially announced her second pregnancy to the Court and everyone seemed excited that their Queen was proving herself fertile and hopefully this would be their future King. Even if it wasn't, Elizabeth had youth and time on her hands to provide a son, if this child proved to be another daughter.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

Elizabeth looked up.

"Come in." she said.

Suddenly, her good friend and chief lady-in-waiting, Lady Sancha de Mendoza, nee Guerra, walked in.

Elizabeth stood up, revealing the small bump in her midsection.

"Sancha, what are you doing out of bed? You're due to give birth any day now." she said.

Sancha smiled.

"I just feel restless. I haven't seen you in weeks, Your Majesty." she said.

Elizabeth smiled. She knew that even though Sancha was a married woman and was expecting a child, she was still only seventeen years old and Elizabeth loved their friendship.

Elizabeth hugged her.

"I can't wait until both of our babies are here. they will make the perfect companions." she said.

Sancha smiled.

"I agree. I just wish my mother was here." she said.

Elizabeth looked at her friend, with pity.

"I know. I think it's much worse to have your mother alive and far from you then if she were dead, like mine. Tell me about yours." she said.

Sancha smiled.

"She's an Infanta of Portugal. After my father was lost at sea, she pretty much stays in her estate with my younger brother and my younger sister." she said.

Elizabeth sighed.

"When was your father lost?" she asked.

Sancha looked at her friend and Queen.

"He was lost at sea four years ago. I was only thirteen years old." she said.

Elizabeth looked at the young woman, with sadness. She lost her father around the same time that she had lost her beloved mother.

Suddenly, Sancha grabbed her stomach and began to breath heavily.

Elizabeth stood up.

"Is it time?" she asked.

Sancha nodded her head.

Elizabeth walked outside to her ladies.

"Take the Viscountess to her rooms. Her child is on its way." she said.

The maids all ushered Sancha to her rooms, with Queen Elizabeth following close behind.

* * *

 ** _Early the next morning_**

 ** _Outside Lady Sancha Guerra de Mendoza, Viscountess of Narbonne's Bedchamber_**

Elizabeth sat outside her favorite lady's room, as she heard Sancha scream. She held on to her rosary, praying for her dear friend's life. Elizabeth had been scared to get close to another female as a friend, since the untimely death of her beloved former governess, Kitty Howard-Fitzroy, the Duchess of Richmond, over two years ago.

Elizabeth looked at Sancha's husband, Lord Carlos de Mendoza. He was a gentle soul and was very bothered hearing his wife screaming in the pains of childbirth. He probably was also reminded of the fact that his mother died during a horrific premature birth just one year prior. His father had also just remarried a month ago to an Italian Princess, who was also a granddaughter of Queen Juana.

Elizabeth was gonna comfort him, when suddenly, a loud cry was heard. Lord Carlos walked to the door, as the midwife walked out, wiping her bloody hands on a white cloth.

She smiled at Carlos.

"The Viscountess of Narbonne is delivered of a healthy boy." she proudly.

Carlos beamed. The twenty year old man almost teared up.

"I have a son?" he asked.

The midwife nodded her head.

Carlos smiled and rushed into the room. Several moments later, He came out, holding a red crying infant.

He looked at Queen Elizabeth.

"Your Majesty, meet our son, Enrique. Me and my wife would like you to be godmother." he said.

Elizabeth smiled at the infant.

"I would be honored, Lord Mendoza." she said.

* * *

 **24 December 1554**  
 **France**

The hall was a bustle of activity with the many noble guests of the court for the Christmas festivities. The feast was over, and the dancing had just begun with the King and Queen leading the opening dance, as tradition demanded. Everyone knew that once the dance was concluded that the King would find his life-long mistress, Diane de Poitiers, and spend the rest of the evening with her, leaving the Queen to herself for the duration of the party. Queen Catherine actually preferred it that way, as she could rarely stand the company of her husband anymore.

The party guests applauded at the end of the music and all eyes turned to the King and Queen, standing near their seats at the head table, waiting for the King to make his typical speech about France and the war. They were not disappointed when the court herald tapped his staff three times, and everyone grew silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court," King Henri II of France began, "it is with great pleasure that we are able to share our Christmas tidings with you, once again. The war with Spain is going well, despite the recent events in Navarre. We have pushed back the rebels and they no longer occupy our border cities." Henri paused for the applause and cheering from his guests, then raised his hand to silence them so he could continue.

"It is also with great pleasure that we announce the renegotiated betrothal of our beloved daughter, Princess Elisabeth, to Prince Edward Tudor, Duke of York. During our time in Navarre, we had the opportunity to meet the young Prince and he won our hearts with his honesty and intelligence. Through this, and his father's ambassadors, we have agreed to reinstate their betrothal and are most joyous to give our Princess in marriage to such a virtuous and chivalrous young man." Henri paused again to await the applause and glanced at his mistress in the corner of the room.

What was coming next would shock his mistress, as he had decided against telling Diane prior to the event. He wanted to give her the night to calm down before he was forced to deal with her anger over the expected arrival of his next child with his Queen. Diane knew that there would be children from his lawful marriage when they became lovers so early in Henri's life. She expected it. She even encouraged it when Henri had not wanted to be with Catherine at all. Catherine was a cold creature when it came to emotions, and as a teen, Henri had preferred the warmth of Diane and everything that surrounded her to his wife. However, as time passed, and Catherine was forced to watch Henri with Diane, she became colder, not more like the older woman as Henri had hoped she would. No, Queen Catherine of France would never warm her heart to a man who would use another woman to make her jealous, and make no mistake that Catherine knew exactly what Henri had started out to do. Catherine withdrew into herself rather than open up, as Diane had showed her so many times in the past. Henri never could figure out why. Tonight, however, Henri was determined not to face Diane and would instead show Catherine some respect and devotion, as the coming child would be the ninth that she had provided for France.

"Also, the Queen and I have some rather joyous news to share with you all," Henri began again, reaching for Catherine's hand, who was rather shocked herself at his behavior, but put her hand in his as he was silently demanding her to do. "It has come to our attention that the Queen is expecting yet another heir for France. She is due to be delivered sometime in March." Once again, the room exploded with applause as King Henri kissed Catherine's hand, showing his appreciation for what she had done for his nation. Henri took a moment to glance in Diane's direction. His eyes met hers as she turned and stormed out of the room. He knew there would be hell to pay tomorrow, but tonight, he did not care. He turned his attentions back to his wife. "Let us all remember the Queen in our prayers tonight, and every night from now until she is safely delivered."

Catherine blushed at Henri's display of concern for her health and safety. For a moment, she allowed herself to believe that he might actually care whether or not she survived the ordeal, especially after seeing Diane storm out of the room and Henri remain by her side. After all, Christmas was a time of hope for the world, and if the world could experience renewed hope, perhaps even the French monarchy was not immune.

 _A/N I am sorry for the long wait, but we are officially done with the year 1554! The next chapter will be the beginning of 1555 and hopefully will past by with more ease. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 41 and the events that took place. As you all see, Queen Elizabeth of Navarre, Infanta Catarina , Lady Catherine Brandon, Lady Margaret Marlowe, Lady Jane Grey-Stuart, Queen Catherine of France and Queen Mary of Portugal are all expecting new babies in the year 1555. What do you all think the outcome will be? I want to know your thoughts on these women. What would you all love to see in 1555. Leave your thoughts in the reviews. Chapter 42 is currently in the works and will be up soooner than you think!_


End file.
